Consequences Of Grief
by animexchick
Summary: A grieving and heartbroken Aramis acts rashly when news reaches him of a friend in trouble and his actions places his brothers in a dangerous situation and starts a race against time to protect those involved, both knowingly and unknowingly, from further harm. Expect lots of whumapge and brotherly moments - It'll be better than the summary I promise :)
1. Grieving

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'M BAAAACCCCKKKK! Did you all miss me? I missed you all :D**

 **So, brand new story for you all to read, I'm anticipating it to be around 30-40 chapters but don't hold me to that. I'll be updating daily, or every other day if something stops me from updating when I originally plan to. Any questions, comments, suggestions etc are all very much welcomed. I'm hoping none of my boys go out of character but if they begin to go that way let me know and I'll endeavor to fix it.**

 **There's a bit of pressure on me here after my last story went down ridiculously well review and view wise so I'm hoping this story lives up to the standard all you returning readers are used to.**

 **For new readers, Hi :) welcome to my story, if you like musketeer stories with lots of whumpage and cute brotherly moments please check out my other works.**

 **Right enough rambling from me!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Grieving  
**

"D'Artagnan?" called a distinctly feminine voice that instantly brought the young Gascon from his daydream, though it was only when he saw who was accompanying the woman that he scrambled to his feet.

"Captain!" he exclaimed as he fought his desire to stare at the beautiful redhead that was Constance that accompanied him. If he were able to, he would give anything to spend the rest of his days ensuring that she knew just how beautiful she was. Unfortunately she was already taken so he was trying to distance himself from the temptation that was her presence.

"Why aren't you at the palace with Athos and Porthos?" Treville asked, surprised that the young man, who had made his intentions to be a musketeer perfectly clear, would miss out on any chance to prove himself to the one man who could grant him his dream and provide him with a commission.

"I…" hesitated the boy as he shuffled awkwardly, "I'm not technically a musketeer so I don't have to be there and I… I didn't…"

Treville felt his features soften as he listened to the young man's explanation and took in the helpless expression on the Gascon's face. "Didn't want him to be alone?" he offered, smiling softly at the young man when he nodded in confirmation.

"You're a good man D'Artagnan," smiled Treville, "though I'm guessing our resident Spaniard didn't approve of your action given the fact you were sitting on the ground outside his door and are sporting the beginnings of quite an impressive shiner," remarked the Captain with a knowing look as D'Artagnan quickly turned his face to try to hid the steadily darkening bruise.

"He hit you!" exclaimed Constance, her voice full of worry as she looked at her lodger, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch him but knowing it would be inappropriate on more than one level for a married woman such as herself to do so.

"I pushed," defended D'Artagnan, not wanting to see his dear friend punished further for something he held no anger over, "The others… they warned me not to but I… It's my own fault."

"At ease D'Artagnan," sighed Treville as he raised a hand to stop the boy's worried rambling, "I think, given the circumstances, I can forget about it if that's what you want."

D'Artagnan visibly sagged in relief, "Thank you sir."

"Don't give up on him D'Artagnan," Treville said softly, placing a hand firmly on the Gascon's shoulder, "He'll soon realize he needs help and he'll need you to be there when he does."

"Aint going anywhere sir," grinned the Gascon as he nodded over his shoulder to the water skin and book that were on the ground near where the boy had been sitting. "'Thos and Porthos can't be here all the time but I can. I'm not leaving."

Captain Treville smiled softly at the newest edition to his garrison. "I will leave him in your capable hands then. I had come up to check on him but I fear my presence might do more harm then good."

"I should get back as well," stated Constance, feeling like she was interrupting a moment for the two musketeers. Gently she placed the basket she was carrying on the ground near Aramis's door, sending a soft smile to the now ever so slightly blushing Gascon she nodded her goodbyes and moved passed the Captain who had spent the entire of their exchange staring at the door of Aramis's room with a guilty expression.

"He… He doesn't hate you sir," D'Artagnan said suddenly, startling the elder man out of his trance. Seemingly realizing what he had just said D'Artagnan shuffled nervously, "At least I don't think he does. He's hurt and grieving but… but he understands and just needs time."

Saying nothing Treville merely nodded gratefully at the young Gascon before turning on his heels and heading to his office.

* * *

When he was sure both Constance and the Captain were long gone D'Artagnan allowed his true worry show as he slid down the side of the wall until he was back sitting on the ground by Aramis's room like he had been before they had arrived.

Part of him felt like he had no right to be here, offering the man silent support. They had only known each other for a few months after all, but seeing the typically vibrant man break down in grief, as his oldest friend's body grew colder in his arms had ignited a protectiveness within him that he didn't know was even there before. Sure it had come out with the whole incident the previous month when their group was forced to deal with Bonaire and Athos had to handle returning to his childhood home, but this time it was at all new heights and he wasn't sure what to do to help his friend.

That morning was the first morning since it all happened that the 'inseparables' were being called back to duty and without being asked D'Artagnan informed his friends that he would be remaining behind.

He had seen the worry and guilt on their faces at the mere thought of leaving Aramis to deal with his grief over Marsac's death alone and wanted nothing more than to do something to help. The blatant relief and gratitude that lit up their faces was enough to tell the Gascon he had not overstepped his bounds, as he first feared.

They had warned him what Aramis could get like when dealing with overwhelming negative emotions and they had expressly told him not to push things with the grieving marksman and only it was only when he practically pushed them out of the garrison did they leave him to it.

Absently reaching up to graze his fingers over the deepening bruise on his eye, wincing slightly as he did so, D'Artagnan couldn't help but feel like a failure as he knew seeing it would only worsen the medic's mood when he was out of his grief enough to realize what he had done.

As he said to the Captain, D'Artagnan held no malic towards his friend for his action and actually felt like he had probably deserved it. He had seen how aggravated he was getting with his presence yet the Gascon continued to refuse to leave and trying to get the medic to talk to him. He could only hope that the bruise didn't look as painful as the punch had felt. Aramis had used a lot of strength to punch him, so much so that it sent the Gascon careering to the ground. The last thing he wanted was to add more to the guilt and grief his friend was suffering.

D'Artagnan was pulled from his musings by a raindrop landing right in his eye. Silently cursing the universe for bringing rain now he tightened his jacket around him and brought his knees to his chest in an attempt to protect himself from the rain as much as possible. He had no intention of leaving Aramis to be alone with his grief even in this downpour.

* * *

In the darkness of his room Aramis opened his red-rimmed eyes at the sound of rain hitting the glass of his windows and he had never been more thankful for rain then at that moment as it would provide a reason for D'Artagnan to leave him alone. He vaguely remembered hearing snippets of the boy's conversation with the Captain a little while earlier but drink and grief made his memory sketchy. He had been surprised that the boy had stayed after he had all but thrown him out of his room and now thanks to the rain he could finally be left alone to drink away his grief… or at least until he passed out, whichever happened first.

 _Marsac_ the voice in his head whispered and the sharpshooter couldn't contain the pained whimper, or the tears that escaped at the reminded of his deceased friend dead by his own hand.

That thought had Aramis retching into the bucket one of his friends had left near his bed before rushing to the small bowl of water on his table, where he furiously scrubbed his hands, tears blurring his vision as he desperately tried to clean his hands.

"ARAMIS!" cried a voice, though it sounded distant and muffled to the medic's ears.

" **ARARMIS!** " cried the voice again, only this time hands also grasped his own and forced them out of the water. Shaking the tears from his vision Aramis felt his eyes widen as he took in the drenched and shaking form of D'Artagnan as he stood before him, the sharpshooter's hands still tightly in his grasp.

"D-D'Artagnan" stuttered the medic as he felt his knees give out and it was only thanks to the Gascon's quick reflexes that stopped him from crashing straight to the ground.

"I've got you," whispered the Gascon soothingly as he slowly lowered both himself and the medic to the ground before pulling the crying man tight to his chest.

"W…W-Why are y-you wet?" Aramis asked in between his sobs, needing something, anything to distract him from his hands again.

D'Artagnan cocked his head to one side and sent Aramis a look that told him it should have been obvious. "It's raining," he stated, his words backed up by a rumble of thunder in the distance.

Aramis's shaking stopped abruptly as he realized what that meant, "W-Why?"

D'Artagnan sent his crying friend a soft, sad smile as his hand came to run his fingers gently through the medic's hair in a motion that always comforted him as a child. "Didn't want you to feel alone."

Aramis said nothing in response for several moments, choosing instead to tighten his grip on the young man.

"Aramis you're bleeding!" D'Artagnan exclaimed a few minutes later once the medic had calmed down enough to loosen his grip on the Gascon. Ignoring the older musketeer's protests D'Artagnan grabbed his wrists, bringing his hands up to his face so he could see the damage done to them by the medic's excessive scrubbing. The skin on his hands was red raw and the marksman had scrubbed so had with the brush at certain points that he had actually managed to draw blood.

"I-It's fine," shrugged Aramis weakly as he pulled his hands out of D'Artagnan's grasp, part of him hating missing the warmth against his skin as he did so.

"It's not. Where do you keep bandages?" snapped the Gascon as he moved to stand. The tone D'Artagnan used was one Aramis was not accustomed to hearing during their brief friendship and so he was too stunned to really take in what was being asked of him as he weakly nodded to the bedside table.

"What were you thinking?" muttered D'Artagnan under his breath as he wrapped both of Aramis's hands in bandages, hoping it would dissuade his friend from hurting himself further.

"N-Needed to get rid of it," mumbled the Spaniard, his words slightly slurred as drink and exhaustion caught up with him making him sway occasionally.

"Rid of what?" probed D'Artagnan gently as he helped his friend move to the bed, hoping that the exhaustion and the conversation would keep him from realizing that he was doing so.

"…B-Blood," whimpered Aramis as his eyes closed, a few tears escaping through his lashes, "Marsac's blood…"

D'Artagnan felt his own eyes prickle with tears at the sight of his brother's pain but pushed them aside to focus on the man before him. Thankfully the Spaniard was apparently tired enough to fall straight to sleep, though the expression on his face told the Gascon it was anything but peaceful.

Carefully D'Artagnan shifted his grip on his friend so he could better position himself by the medic's bedside. Once he was settled D'Artagnan allowed his hand to return to his friend's hair, smiling sadly as he watched Aramis lean into his touch.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

"P-Please," sobbed a voice tinged with equal parts fear and pain. "I-I don't know… I hadn't spoken to him in years!"

The voice's begging was interrupted by the harsh crack of a whip, followed immediately by a pained scream.

"A-ARAMIS!" cried the voice, wanting to do anything to make the pain stop, "K-King's musketeers… They're f-friends…"


	2. From Grief To Anger

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Wow! Loving the response to the first chapter. 19 followers & 13 reviews! You guys are awesome :D**

 **2 chapters in and I keep wanting to refer to D'Artagnan as a musketeer and then have to remind myself that he's not actually a musketeer yet... if at any point I do refer to him as such please just ignore it. I'm pretty sure I've managed to catch myself before I've actually written it but just in case.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

lluviayui: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

UKGuest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it and that it's managed to get you intrigued already :) Whumpage wise I'm going to try to spread it between all the boy, though I do have some rather evil plans for a couple of them :D Aramis will be going through a bit of an emotional rollercoaster and he has quite a key part to play. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jasperslittlesister: Thanks for the review - I just couldnt stay away :) Hopefully you'll enjoy the adventure/trouble I have planned for our boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Purplelizzie1: Thanks for the review - Glad to be back :) Thankyou I'm glad you think so, I really enjoy writing all the whumpage scenes. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - D'Art gets to play mother hen again today (I'm quite liking that side of him) We have a few more chapters until we find out what the torturer is after. It'll be a little odd not seeing your old screen-name but I realised who you were as soon as you mentioned our meters :D We will be needing a hate-o-meter so might want to get the order in now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Always ecstatic to get a new fan so thank you :D I'm going to try to not focus so much on D'Art this time (though he is sooooo whumpable)... He'll still be getting some but I have a few other rather evil plans for some of our other boys so it wont be (hopefully) as painful for our poor Gascon as my last story was... Though saying that and knowing me he's still probably going to get fairly hurt... I'm evil like that lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you thought so :) I just wanted to hug Aramis as I wrote him so sad :( The elsewhere part seems to have everyone intrigued *evil laughs* :D We'll be getting a little more of that today though we wont find out what it's really all about for a few more chapters yet. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive my friend :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ruth (Guest): Thanks for the review - I just can't stay away for long lol :) I'm glad you're liking the relationship, it's a little trickier for me to write as I have to keep reminding myself that at this point they've only known each other for a little while so their still going to be slightly unsure around each other and D'Artagnan especially would probably be a bit more reserved. Aramis breaking down was so sad to write, I kept just wanting to hug him as I was typing lol Glad you liked the hands bit, it was one of my favourite bits of the chapter (that and what it led to... yay brotherly moments!) You know me too well lol :) I'm enjoying having D'Art all mother-henny and supportive but you're right... it's not going to last long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ohh it's good to be back :) With regards to Aramis hitting D'Art I kinda see it like the boy wasnt really sure how to handle him so kept asking questions and trying to get him to talk to him and that coupled with the drink led Aramis to lash out. Our Spaniard isnt really thinking clearly at the moment so the fact that D'Art agreed to help and hide Marsac isnt really registering. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - It broke my heart to write as well :( Unfortunately things arent going to be getting better for our Spaniard any time soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - I definitely hope you enjoy this one as much as my others. With regards to Athos whump, dont worry there will be some coming for our man. I have a couple of evil ideas in the works already, one of which is quite serious :D It may take a little while to get there but worry not it will happen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oooh it's good to be back :D I really enjoyed writing emotional Aramis in the last story hence focusing on just after Marsac's death here. It makes it a little annoying for me as I have to remember our boy's havent been the foursome we know and love for very long so I can't have them acting as relaxed and comfortable with each other as they have in my other stories (that and I keep referring to D'Art as a musketeer and having to go back and change it lol) D'Art gets to be a bit of a mother hen in the beginning of this story but that wont last once all the whumpage starts :D Can't resist a bit of guilty musketeers :) Means i can get to cutey musketeer moments afterwards lol and Aramis will be having LOTS of guilty moments. I hadnt really thought about him getting a cold, though considering what I have already written for our boys (i have several chapters already written) that would be getting off lightly :D Though i do have a bit of all three of them telling him off in a later chapter :D The elsewhere bit does indeed refer to our 'friend in trouble' from my rather crappy summary though that's all I'm saying on the matter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies & Cakes to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read this. You guys are awesome! **

**Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: From Grief To Anger  
**

"You're back early," remarked Treville as he noticed the return of two of his men.

"King didn't want us drippin' on 'is floor so sent us back to change," shrugged Porthos, shaking himself to dislodge some of the water that had since soaked into his clothes. Thankfully the storm, despite being sudden, had ended fairly quickly and as such they would be able to return to the palace in dry clothes.

Treville sighed; imagining the reaction the King would have had to the men's current state of attire.

"How is he?" Athos asked hesitantly, pulling the Captain from his musing.

The frown that appeared on Treville's face had both musketeers' worried, though they refused to act upon their concerns until the Captain had explained.

"Still wont leave his room." Sighed Treville turning his head to look over his shoulder towards the medic's room before an idea hit him. "I think D'Artagnan might appreciate it if one of you could lend him something dry to wear, he was out in the storm for most of it."

"What!?" exclaimed the two musketeers, alarm and worry filling their eyes.

"Aramis kicked him out of the room but the young man refused to leave him alone and has spent the better part of the day sitting outside Aramis's door," Treville explained.

"Meet back here in five," stated Athos as he and Porthos shared a look, "I probably have something that might fit the boy."

With no more words said between them the two men split to head to their own rooms to change before checking on their friend.

* * *

From the description Treville had given them earlier, neither men was surprised to find a rather damp looking D'Artagnan in Aramis's room, curled up tight by the musketeer's bed, one hand gripping the medic's own whilst the other unconsciously stroked the man's hair slowly as both men slept.

"Well would ya look at that," grinned Porthos, feeling lighter then he had since the whole Marsac incident at the sight of Aramis sleeping peacefully for the first time in what felt like an age.

Frowning at the deepening bruise he spotted on the young man's face Athos moved to wake their new friend up, doing so carefully so as to not disturb Aramis's rest.

"A…Athos?" croaked D'Artagnan as his eyes fluttered open, his voice was thick with sleep and as such it took his mind several moments to catch up. When it did the boy shot up and started apologizing profusely for falling asleep when he had promised to keep watch.

"Relax D'Artagnan," Athos soothed, a half smile gracing his face at the younger man's antics. "This is the most peaceful his sleep has been for quite some time now," he explained nodding to the Spaniard, who apart from letting out a small whine at the disappearance of warmth, remained peacefully asleep.

D'Artagnan seemed to visibly relax at the realization that his new friends weren't angry with him, an action that had Porthos chuckling quietly as he ruffled the young man's hair.

"Here," Athos said, passing the boy some dry clothes, "Stay any longer in those wet clothes and you'll get sick."

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to protest but one raised eyebrow stare from Athos had him obeying the request and changing into the slightly too big clothing.

After he was dressed, and Porthos had laughed at how the clothes hung off him, both musketeers were forced to return back to the palace, leaving D'Artagnan alone with the sleeping Spaniard.

* * *

Thankfully for the young Gascon, Aramis was in a much better mood the following day thanks to the long, nightmare free, sleep he had managed the night before and as such protested little to the boy's refusal to leave him alone with his grief.

If he was being honest with himself Aramis was immensely grateful for the young man's presence. While Athos and Porthos knew when to push and when to leave him alone the Gascon did not and there was something about the boy's enthusiasm to help that reminded him of the puppy his family had kept during his childhood that would stumble over its own feet in its effort to follow him and because of that the grieving medic didn't have the heart to berate or snap at the boy.

"So what do you think?" D'Artagnan asked, his voice a mix of eagerness and trepidation.

"What?" croaked Aramis, his voice hoarse and cringe worthy to his own ears, though he did crack a faint ghost of a smile when D'Artagnan huffed and planted his hands on his hips when he realized Aramis hadn't been paying attention.

"I asked," D'Artagnan said, watching his friend carefully for his reaction to what he was about to ask. "If you felt up to going outside?" At Aramis's slightly panicked expression D'Artagnan was quick to add, "Most of the regiment are out on missions or with Treville at the palace so it's nearly empty out there and I think getting some sun and some of Serge's food in you will help… So, what do you think?"

Aramis was silent for several minutes as he pondered the request. On the one hand he desired nothing more than to wallow in the safety of his room where he could drink himself senseless and to the point where Marsac would hopefully not haunt his dreams. On the other however, he had berated Athos enough times when he did the same thing and the thought of sunlight and the hearty food Serge would no doubt force upon him was equally tempting, as was the desire to repay his young companion for his steadfast loyalty over the last few days, despite the Spaniard's horrid treatment of him.

"We could take it slow," suggest D'Artagnan a slight hopeful tone to his voice. "If at any point you don't want to stay any more we can come back here, no questions asked."

Aramis eyed his young friend for a moment before shakily nodding his agreement to the plan, the urge to smile filling him at the blinding grin D'Artagnan gave in response.

Thirty minutes later the pair found themselves at the inseparables usual table in the garrison courtyard. True to their expectations Serge had placed a large bowl of stew in front of the medic within moments of them sitting down and Aramis had a feeling D'Artagnan had warned the man of his plans before voicing the idea of leaving his room to Aramis.

The medic himself was still very tense and had practically curled himself round the bowl of food, not wishing any other of their brothers to see him in such a state, despite knowing none would judge him for his grief.

D'Artagnan pretended not to notice his friend's state; merely glad that he had succeeded in getting the man out of the dark room he had been cooped up in for a week now and as such was content to carry the majority of their conversation while his friend slowly ate his food.

* * *

"Is there a musketeer named Aramis here?" enquired a voice, startling the pair from their conversation on the advantages of different firearms. D'Artagnan had been hesitant to start this particular line of enquiry at first, given how it had been Aramis's own gun that ended Marsac's life, but he also knew that if there was one thing his friend was passionate about apart from women, which was a subject the Gascon was not going to get into with him, it was firearms and so he had started the conversation about them in hopes of drawing his friend out of his shell a bit.

At the messengers call Aramis turned, eyes full of curiosity as he beckoned the man over.

"Was asked to get this to musketeer Aramis with the utmost speed, are you him?" asked the messenger as he eyed the haggard looking musketeer in front of him.

Not feeling up to talking Aramis merely nodded and held his hand out for the letter, waiting until the messenger had departed before turning back to the table, ignoring D'Artagnan's poorly concealed curiosity as he opened the letter.

D'Artagnan knew something was up as soon as Aramis began reading, the medic's entire frame tensed up and a flash of anger entered his eyes, though it wasn't until the Spaniard slammed the letter down on the table and unleashed a slew of Spanish curses that he felt it right to enquire.

"Aramis?"

"Cuando encuentro el que se encarga de esto, van a desearían no haber nacido!" ( _When I find whoever is responsible for this, they'll wish they had never been born!)_

"ARAMIS!" exclaimed D'Artagnan as he leapt to his feet to follow the musketeer who was in the process of storming back to his room.

"What's going on?" when Aramis refused to answer and simply focused on packing his bag D'Artagnan was forced to stand in front of his friend, grabbing his wrists to stop him from moving. "Aramis! What's going on?"

Without saying a word Aramis thrusted the letter to D'Artagnan's hands before returning to his packing. Eyeing the medic warily D'Artagnan straightened out the letter and began to read, his own anger growing at the obvious threat lying within.

"What's the plan?" D'Artagnan asked, his words startling the medic from his packing. At Aramis's surprised look he elaborated, "There's no way I'm letting you go alone and I can't see you waiting for the others so what's the plan?"

Aramis released a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding before smiling gratefully at his young friend, the smile contrasting greatly with the grief and worry burning in his eyes. "I can't risk… If this is genuine then…"

"You plan on attending the meeting," D'Artagnan stated knowingly when Aramis seemed unable to finish his thoughts. Once Aramis nodded he added, "Then if we leave now hopefully we can scout somewhere for me to hide so you'll have back up without them realizing."

 _Looks like the time with Athos is beginning to pay off, he's developing a mind for strategy_ mused the medic with no small sense of pride as he nodded in agreement and the pair set to work preparing to leave, both ignoring the sickening feeling growing in their guts that something was about to go horribly wrong.


	3. Meeting

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you're enjoying the story so far, we're getting a hint of drama today so hopefully you'll like that too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - D'Art as a mother-hen is quite fun to write... I think it's because he's the youngest. There's going to be quite a bit of Aramis/D'Art moments in this story, or at least in the first part. You'll be getting a glimpse into the letter today so hopefully it'll answer some questions. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha that's very true but if he was smart and did that we'd have no story so we'll let him off for now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oh trust me I wont :D I just figure the others have been getting off fairly light in comparison... Though knowing me and how much I LOVE to whump D'Art... he'll probably end up quite hurt as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Just can't resist a bit of puppy D'Art :D You're very right to be worried with regards to the letter. We'll be seeing a bit more regarding that today so hopefully it'll clear up a few questions. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - Didnt have the heart to leave poor Aramis all on his lonesome. I was tempted to have Porthos there instead but figured Treville could probably only keep them off duty for a certain amount of time so D'Art it was :) As for if they informed anyone you'll find out tomorrow. I hadnt even thought about using Kara so no it's not her (though that would have been a good idea) Let's face it when does anything go right for the boys when I'm involved :D *laughs evilly* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jasperslittlesister: Thanks for the review - Ooooh great mental image there lol :D I was SOOO very tempted to have it be Porthos who goes all mother-henny on our medic but I figured Treville wouldnt be able to keep them off of duty for too long... that and I quite like the idea of a fretting mother-hen style D'Art lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Yep, pretty much lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you think so, we're in for a little bit of drama today, should keep you all entertained :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh they definitely should have waited for Athos and Porthos, but if they did that we'd have no story so oh well :D I have a feeling D'Art may have used puppy-dog eyes on our Spaniard, no musketeer can say no to them lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Things will start going wrong for our boys today so expect a bit of drama :) the real whumpage wont start for a few more chapters but I'll promise it'll be evil and totally worth it :D... Oh the things I have planned :D Them not knowing each other for very long is quite interesting to write. I've written one comfortyish moment in a later chapter as well as some whumpage and keep having to think how they would react given they're not as close as they are in my other stories... Though saying that they do get quite close quite quickly in the show so that'll help. D'Art's going to be quite unsure where he stands with regards to comfort moments and so is going to be thoroughly embarrassed when they happen to him (though he's very happy on the inside). I agree with your assessment with Athos being a bit more reserved. He's probably more likely to stand guard whilst the others do a puppy pile (I'm not losing my cute puppy pile even if it doesnt completely fit! It's too cute lol) I think with Aramis being quite tactile and Porthos seems fairly easy going and protective they'd both be happy to snuggle up to the boy and include him in their snuggles if they thought it would help. I'm thinking though that by the end of this story Athos will be relaxed enough around D'Art to join in the snuggles. After all I can't end without at least one complete puppy pile (though we've got a while till we get there) Right enough of my rambling about puppy piles lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Meeting  
**

"So" D'Artagnan said hesitantly as he watched his friend from the corner of his eyes. The grief that had haunted him for the last week had been replaced by a burning anger and a worry that had D'Artagnan worried. The Gascon was not happy they had left without even informing Treville but Aramis had been insistent and he knew that had he not followed then the medic would have gone without him and that was something he could not allow.

"…A friend," Aramis answered quietly knowing what his young friend had been trying to ask. In all honesty the sharpshooter was surprised the boy had held in his curiosity for as long as he had. They had left Paris behind hours ago and he had expected to be hounded with questions as soon as they were away from the garrison, though he was grateful the Gascon had allowed him the time to process the information now swimming in his mind. "S…She's very dear to me," admitted the medic, closing his eyes and sending up a prayer that his friend wasn't suffering.

D'Artagnan nodded, already able to tell, just from the pain in his eyes and the way he spoke, that the woman mentioned in the letter was important to the man beside him and for that alone D'Artagnan vowed to do whatever he could to help rescue her.

"Athos isn't going to be happy with us, you know that right?" asked Aramis, knowing just how much D'Artagnan wanted the senior swordsman's approval and praise. The last thing the medic wanted was to cause tension between the two and their developing mentor – student relationship, since D'Artagnan had joined their little group both himself and Porthos had noticed a change in their typically morose friend and Aramis would hate himself if this mission did anything to upset that change.

To the medic's surprise D'Artagnan snorted, "He'll get over it," he shrugged, understanding that Aramis was giving him one last out before they reached the rendezvous point. "He didn't like the whole Vadim thing but he got over that… might try and kill me with training but he'll understand."

D'Artagnan's words brought a small smile to Aramis's face and the medic couldn't resist the urge to lean over and ruffle the boy's hair. "In all fairness **none** of us liked or agreed with the Vadim situation."

D'Artagnan shrugged in response and bit back the urge to stick his tongue out at his friend.

The pair continued in silence for a short while until they hit a crossroads, at which Aramis pulled his horse to a stop, a small uneasy frown marring his face.

"Aramis?"

"Her home is that way," stated the medic, gesturing to the opposite path that they needed to take to reach the rendezvous point.

"Do we have time?" D'Artagnan asked, knowing that it would help the musketeer to see proof of the woman's capture before the meeting. "It might help us figure out who took her," he added when he saw the uncertainty lining Aramis's face.

"…It's… not far."

D'Artagnan nodded and turned his horse back so they were set to follow the other path, "Lead the way."

* * *

It was another hour or so until Aramis pulled his horse to a stop in front of a small house on the edge of what appeared to be a tiny farming hamlet. The medic was about to open the door when a voice caught his attention.

"Aramis? Is that you?"

Aramis spun on his heels at the soft voice of the old man approaching him.

"Monsieur Albert" nodded Aramis, a small half smile coming to his face, "It has been a long time."

"Aye," nodded the old man sadly as he took in the grief stricken man before him. "With good reason though," he added, letting the Spaniard know he held no animosity at his long absence.

"I take it she's the cause of your return?" Albert asked, his voice betraying his worry for the woman.

Aramis nodded grimly, "I… received word she was in trouble," gesturing to D'Artagnan he added, "We came to confirm the truth in that before setting out to help her."

D'Artagnan watched with growing sadness as the old man before them practically sagged under the weight of his worry over the woman and the relief at seeing Aramis again.

"No one's seen her in days," Albert informed them, "A messenger arrived just over a week ago and the next thing we know she's preparing to leave for Paris."

Neither Albert nor D'Artagnan missed Aramis's flinch at the mention of the messenger and the Gascon realized that maybe this mystery woman had some history with Marsac… It was not an absurd a thought he realized, if Marsac's and Aramis's friendship was anything like the one he had with Porthos and Aramis then the now deceased musketeer would most likely have visited this place with him and so would also know the missing woman.

The pair then spent the next several minutes questioning the old man before realizing they needed to leave if they were to make it to the rendezvous point with enough time to scout a position for D'Artagnan before the meeting was to take place.

"J-Just bring her back Aramis," pleaded Albert as he took the musketeer's hands in his own and Aramis couldn't help but nod, he knew the old man and his wife looked out for the woman, treated her like their own and knowing she was in trouble wasn't doing them any good.

"Let's go," Aramis declared with more strength then he felt. The sickening feeling he had when he first received the letter had now increased dramatically and the musketeer couldn't help but berate himself for how poorly he had taken care of himself since Marsac's death. The guilt of his friend dying by his hand had left him with little desire to eat or train and so he had settled for drinking and sleeping, or attempting to at any rate. Because of this the medic could tell he would not be up to his usual standard should a fight occur and he couldn't rid himself of the thought that a fight **was** going to happen.

* * *

"I don't like this Aramis," muttered D'Artagnan as he observed the meeting point. The area was fairly open and lacked decent hiding spots for the Gascon so he had been forced to wait on a hill, further from the meeting point then either of them would have liked.

"Don't have much of a choice," grumbled the medic as he prepared to head down. He was not comfortable letting the Gascon out of his sight, especially when they had no idea how many people would be coming to this meeting. Too many things could go wrong and the fact that their mysterious letter sender had insisted on meeting at dusk only made matter worse.

"If I see anything," stressed the Gascon, his worry making his whole frame tense.

Aramis sighed and smiled softly at the young man, "I would expect nothing less," and with that he turned to make his way to the field where the meeting would be taking place.

* * *

As time passed with no sign of anyone Aramis's nerves became increasingly frayed and he couldn't stop his hands from fiddling with his pistol holder and sword hilt.

"Come on," groaned the medic under his breath as he turned to do a visual sweep of the area, and to discretely check on D'Artagnan.

"Apologies musketeer," boomed an unfamiliar voice that had the sharpshooter spinning on his heels to glare at the man who had just emerged from the trees. "I was delayed," he added, his tone so nonchalant he could've easily been talking about the weather rather than being late to a ransom meeting.

"Where is she?" growled Aramis as he fought the urge to punch the smug looking man before him. From the man's clothes Aramis was able to deduce that he was some sort of noble, or at least from a well off family but it was the way the man held himself that worried Aramis. The man had been a musketeer for long enough to register the stance of a fellow military man when he saw it.

"You didn't think I would be stupid enough to bring her here did you?" scoffed the man as he eyed the musketeer with visible distaste.

"The how do I even know she is in your possession?"

The grin that grew on the man's face sent shivers down Aramis's spine but before he could think on it the man was throwing something to him.

Catching the small object with one hand Aramis felt his blood go cold as he instantly recognized the bloodstained locket he now held in his grasp.

"You bastard!" snarled the musketeer as he forced himself to remember that without the man in front of him he had no way of finding his missing friend.

"Ah, ah, ah," chided the man with a knowing smirk that should have been enough of a warning sign for the musketeer had he not been struggling to think through the rage brewing within him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," stated the man in an annoyingly patronizing singsong voice.

"And why not?" snarled Aramis as he drew his blade and pointed it at the man.

"Because," stated the man with a knowing smirk as he sat on a large boulder, leaning back slightly as he grinned smugly at the now thoroughly confused musketeer before him, "I know you did not come here alone."

It was only from his years of training and experience that allowed the marksman to keep his emotions in check as the man spoke. Internally his heart was beating a mile a minute and he could feel the fear for his young friend growing within him.

"You're mistaken," scoffed Aramis, hoping he could bluff his way through this encounter, "I came alone as instructed… Now where is she?"

At his words the man sighed and Aramis felt his internal fear reach all new heights. "I had hoped you would be honest, I do so detest liars."

"Yeah?" spat Aramis with no small amount of venom in his voice, "Well I do so detest people who kidnap and hurt my friends."

"I would watch your tone if I were you," growled the man, his anger at being mocked clear on his face. "Especially as how the girl's life is in my hand… as is the life of the young man on the hill."

 _D'ARTAGNAN!_

"Where is he! What have you done with him!" screamed Aramis as he launched himself at the smug looking man who stopped his attempt by pulling a pistol out from his jacket and pointing it and the musketeer.

"Whatever has befallen the brat," snarled the man as he moved towards the now stationary musketeer, not missing the way Aramis tensed at the slur, "is your own doing. My orders were perfectly clear. You were to come **alone** "

Before Aramis could say anything back his head exploded in pain and darkness rushed to greet him.


	4. Playing Catch Up

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **I'll admit I'm not entirely sold on this chapter. It gave me no end of problems to write it (think I ended up spending over a week or two on it thanks to writers block) So I'm apologizing in advance in case you all think it's terrible.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - It's only going to get worse for our boys in the coming chapters but Aramis's head will definitely be pounding a bit after that hit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Haha yep another cliffy :) Me and cliffhangers have an odd relationship, I hate reading them in other stories but LOVE writing them in my own (guess thats the evil part of me playing up again lol.) No cliffhanger today though :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I do so like keeping you all guessing :) Unfortunately no questions will be answered today, today's is a bit of a filler. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jasperslittlesister: Thanks for the review - Today's is a bit of a filler but I promise things will start picking up again tomorrow :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oooh I'm glad you like the protective outbursts as much as I do :D We'll be getting plenty more of them as the story progresses :) I'm really hoping my baddy in this story is liked?...hated? (you know what i mean) as much as my others have been. I dont think I have it in me to write a story now where there isnt a puppy pile and snuggly moments lol They're just too cute to ignore. I have referred to D'Art as a little brother in the later chapters and then gone back and changed it as I dont think they're quite there yet... maybe at the end though? With what I have planned that could be a nice cutesy moment to have that dropped into conversation (and have D'Art grinning like a loon) We'll see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - D'Art had claimed that word for a little while thats true lol Oh egg on all you want I'm all for as much whumpage as possible :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Glad you enjoyed it, today's is a bit of a filler but I felt it was a necessary one as well. Oh Athos (and Porthos) are going to be pissed, but with what I have planned they'll be a bit distracted to really act on that for a bit. In terms of Athos whumpage, unfortunately there wont be any before the weekend, BUT I do promise that what I have planned for him will be worth the wait *grins evilly* As for who the girl is we have a few chapters before we find that out (gotta keep you all on your toes somehow :D) Enjoy the new chapter! x

GingietheSnap: Thanks for the review - Hopefully the wait wasnt too long for you :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh yes, there is a LOT of hurt planned for our boys :D We wont really start seeing it happen for a couple of chapters but it's coming... and it's going to be gloriously evil :D (hopefully I havent gone and bigged it up too much) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks to you awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Playing Catch Up  
**

"Recon the whelp managed to get 'Mis out of his room yet?" Porthos asked, barely concealing the hope in his voice as he and Athos made their way back from yet another long day of palace duty. Treville knew neither man wanted to be far from Aramis while the man was grieving, yet he could not justify having them off rotation for that so had come with the compromise of sticking them with palace duty so they were close should the medic need them.

"Probably not," Athos sighed, one hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "Aramis can be a stubborn mule when he wants to be. Remember how long it took us to get him out of his room after Savoy?"

Porthos visibly winced at the mention of the massacre that nearly ended their brotherhood with the Spaniard before it had ever truly begun. Eager to push those memories aside he said, "True, but the kid's pretty stubborn too," with a wink and sly grin at his friend he added, "would have to be to put up that torture you call a training plan."

Athos sent his brother an offended look, though the glint in his eyes told a different story. "He has potential and wants to learn," he offered by way of explanation for the relentless training he had been forcing upon the boy, "why would I not push him?"

Porthos grinned and knocked the swordsman shoulder, knowing that despite the man's standoffish behavior he was just as fond of the young Gascon as he and Aramis were.

"Maybe we can get 'Mis to show the boy some things with firearms." Porthos suggested after a few moments of silence. "The whelp could do with speeding up his reload rate and lord knows 'Mis needs a healthier distraction then drinking himself into a stupor."

"Perhaps," mused Athos and for the remainder of their journey the pair debated various approaches they could take to get their grieving friend to train their newest pup.

* * *

"Evening men," called Treville as he watched the two tired musketeers enter the garrison.

"Captain," nodded the pair as they moved over to give the man their report of the day's activities.

During the report Treville didn't fail to notice how both men's eyes would drift towards the closed doors of Aramis's rooms.

Unable to help the small fond smile that graced his lips Treville waited until Athos had finished giving the report before he gave them the news that would no doubt perk them up after the dull day they seemed to have.

"He came out today," Treville stated, watching with barely veiled amusement as both men perked up instantly, as predicted.

"He did?" exclaimed Porthos joyfully, knowing that getting the medic out of the gloomy room he had shut himself away in for the last week was the first step towards healing his beloved friend.

Treville nodded, "Not for long but I saw him and D'Artagnan having lunch when I was on my back to my office."

Both Athos and Porthos felt a weight lift off of their shoulders at the Captain's words and now both men were even eager to check up on their friends.

"They're inside?"

Treville shrugged, "I would assume so, they were both gone by the time I left again."

Seeing the impatience growing within his men Treville chuckled softly under his breath before dismissing them and retreating back into his office to finish up the last of the day's paperwork so he could head home.

* * *

"'Mis? D'Artagnan?" Called Porthos as he knocked on the door, his brows furrowing when no response was heard from the inside. Sending a look to Athos, finding the man's features mimicked his own, Porthos opened the door.

The sight that greeted them was Aramis's typically pristine room in complete disarray. While this wouldn't have been worrying normally given the man's tendency to let everything else fall through the cracks when he was dealing with grief and bad memories. It was the things that were noticeably missing that had the two musketeers worried.

"Saddlebag's gone," remarked Porthos with no small amount of concern in his voice as he noticed the small bag Aramis always kept by the door was missing.

"So are his weapons," sighed Athos as he stared into the now empty box that had once housed the medic's weapons. After Marsac's death Athos had taken to locking them away. A large part of him doubted the devout medic would ever consider using them on himself but the swordsman knew a thing or two about being pushed to the brink and he could see the signs in Aramis's eyes so he refused to take any chance with his brother's life.

"So wherever 'e went 'e went willingly"

"Looks that way," nodded Athos, a small frown appearing on his face, "Though it doesn't explain why neither he nor D'Artagnan sent for us."

"No," agreed Porthos, his eyes narrowing as something caught his attention. "But this might," he said, bending down to pick up the piece of paper that had obviously fallen off of the bed at some point. "Whelp's handwritin'," he stated, handing the note to Athos and moving to stand by his side.

The small frown on Athos's face only grew as he remembered D'Artagnan. Why the boy hadn't stopped their friend from leaving or at least had the sense to get him to wait was beyond him but he pushed his frustration aside as he opened the small folded note and began to read the hurried, broken sentences:

 _Athos, Porthos_

 _I can't stop him. He refuses to listen. I'll keep him as safe as I can but please bring backup. More than just our lives may depend on it._

 _D'Artagnan_

"Well that's helpful," grumbled Porthos as he frowned intently at the note. Clearly D'Artagnan had been rushed to write it but he found himself wishing the young man had written something a bit more helpful.

"There must be more information somewhere, lets get looking," Athos said, his attention already drifting from the conversation and to looking for something to tell them where their missing brothers were.

* * *

"What the hell do the pair of you think you're doing?" exclaimed Treville as he stood in the entrance way of the garrison stables, a lantern in his hand and his eyes narrowing in both question and concern.

"Going after that stupid man before he gets both himself and the whelp killed," grunted Porthos as he struggled to saddle up his horse in the dim lighting the stable's lantern provided.

"What?"

"They're half a day a head of us at least so we'll have to ride through the night to have any hope of catching them." Athos added, either ignorant or ignoring the Captain's confusion at the turn of events.

"Neither of you are going anywhere," commanded Treville, his voice hard and brokering no debate.

"What!" both musketeers roared in anger and confusion as they abandoned the task of preparing their horses to glare at their Captain.

Steeling his gaze as he stared down his men Treville folded his arms in front of his chest. "In case neither of you have noticed its pitch black outside, you wont be able to see a path let alone follow it and if you think I'm about to let either of you ride out in such conditions you're sorely mistaken."

"Aramis –" Athos snapped, only to be interrupted again by Treville's continued rant.

"Would not want either of you risking your necks by leaving in such conditions. Besides neither of you have rested since you returned from the palace, you're more likely to fall off your horses in exhaustion then be of any actual help to them if they need it." Seeing his men's anger shrink slightly at the logic in his words he sighed, softened slightly and allowed his eyes to lose their harshness. "Which brings me to my main question as to what the hell is going on?"

Athos and Porthos spent the next several minutes explaining what they had learnt of the trouble Aramis had somehow managed to get himself and D'Artagnan tied up in.

"My office, now." Commanded Treville, harshness returning to his countenance at the knowledge of one of his men and an extremely promising potential recruit were in trouble.

Knowing better to argue with the man when he was as he now was, both Athos and Porthos followed without a word and the trio spent the next hour or so planning out the route the pair would take come morning as well as potential rescue plans, though they would need altering depending on what situation they found their brothers in.

"Get some rest," Treville said softly as they finished the last of their planning and he noticed both men were practically dead on their feet. "I'll inform Serge to have travel rations ready for you come first light but you're no good to anyone when you're a step away from passing out."

Neither man wanted to put off heading out for another second, worry eating them up inside, but they knew the Captain was right and their exhaustion could potentially leave D'Artagnan as the only one capable of getting the two missing men out of wherever they were, both Athos and Porthos were seriously doubting Aramis's thought process and knew that the man's guilt and grief would spur him to act more recklessly then he would normally, even with the addition of D'Artagnan.

Resigning himself to having to force both himself and Porthos to get a couple of hours rest Athos sighed deeply as he gently grabbed the larger man by the elbow and guided him outside. Neither man commenting on the sickening feeling of dread beginning to settle within them.


	5. Protectiveness

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I still can't get over the response so far for this story. We're only 5 chapters in and I almost have 50 reviews! You guys are beyond the best and as a thank you for that we get a more intense chapter today :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Just a bit, though at the moment they're channeling that worry into finding them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yeah I don't see them getting a restful sleep either... probably not a good thing considering what I have planned :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. I didnt want Athos and Porthos to suddenly be on the trail but good god was it difficult to work past the writers block to actually get them out of the garrison. I fell in love with papa bear Treville in the last story and couldnt resist bringing him back again :D We get to see a bit more of our boys today but I can't promise that'll bring any comfort :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you think so :) Our boys have a bit of information but not enough to know what they're up against :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the reviews - Oh that was nothing compared to the trouble our Gascon is going to find himself in during later chapters. Treville cares but he wasnt about to risk them... plus it means our other boys get to spend a bit longer in our baddies custody :) Unfortunately for our boys there's going to be lots of worrying moments for them as this story progresses. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmmm out of the many questions you asked this chapter only answers two of them I'm afraid (gotta keep you coming back some how) We'll be learning the names of our baddy and mysterious woman (well nickname in her case) tomorrow but otherwise you've got a couple of chapters until we begin to clear things up. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Yeah I dont think they'll be getting much either... Shame really, considering what I have planned they could really do with it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :) As far as whumping D'Art goes, I've said in previous stories that D'Art wont be the most whumped one but then he somehow ends up that way so it'd be fair to assume he's going to end up fairly hurt here as well (he's just too whumpable) In fact, the first whumpage scene is him getting whumped so who knows... I have some evil plans for several of our other boys but that doesnt mean there's not enough evil in my mind left over for D'Art lol. Glad you've enjoyed the whumpage in my other stories as well :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - That's what I thought :D There's no way Treville wouldnt send them out after them but he needs to know they arent going to get themselves hurt by going in exhausted and unprepared. We get to see a bit more of our boys loyalty today so hopefully you'll like that too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - In Aramis's defense he wasn't thinking clearly when he got caught and with D'Art, there was a fight (i just decided not to show it) but we'll be addressing it in a couple of chapters time. I'm sure Athos or Porthos will chastise the boy for not leaving clear instructions when they're back together again. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Our musketeers have definitely adopted the boy into their little family, even if they haven't outright said it to him yet :) Treville's back to being a watchful papa bear in this story (or at least in the beginning.) The Captain has a more prominent part to play in later chapters which I'm really looking forward to writing but at the moment I'm just enjoying his protectiveness of ensuring they dont hurt themselves by leaving exhausted and unprepared. I can't see our boys actually getting much in the way of sleep which is a shame as they'll need it for what I have planned :D We get to see our missing boys today and learn a little of their fate. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Protectiveness  
**

Waking up was not a pleasant experience, before he had even opened his eyes D'Artagnan could already feel the all too familiar pounding in his head that spoke to a concussion. Groaning in pain and not quite yet registering that he could not properly move his arms D'Artagnan forced his eyes to open into slits, allowing them a moment to adjust to the light.

It was at this point that it finally clicked in the young man's mind that he had no idea as to where he was or how he had gotten there... though the pounding of his head coupled with the stickiness he could feel almost certainly answered the latter part of his panicked thoughts.

Forcing himself not to give in to the panic welling up inside him as he pushed aside all memories of the similar situation he had ended up in during the whole Vadim affair, D'Artagnan focused his attention on recalling as much as he possibly could about what happened - a threatening letter, rushed packing, a worried old man, a hill and Aramis's soft smile as he promised to intervene should he spot any danger.

 _ARAMIS!_ His mind screamed, causing the young man to lurch forward as far as the chains he didn't realize were holding him would allow. Ignoring the cold bite of metal against his skin D'Artagnan's eyes searched wildly around the bare room for any signs of his brother's presence.

"Bout time you woke up," commented a voice that instantly grabbed the Gascon's attention. "I was beginning to worry we'd hit you too hard."

"W-Who are you?" croaked D'Artagnan wincing slightly at the harshness of his throat; clearly he had been unconscious for more than a little while, a fact that only heightened his worry for his absent friend.

"Not important," shrugged the man as he sauntered into the room and squatted down in front of the Gascon, a curious look growing on his face. "The question I want to know is who **you** are?" the man asked as he gripped D'Artagnan by the chin and tilted the boy's head so he could see the damage done to him during his capture. "You bear no markings of a musketeer yet you do not lack skill and so fiercely tried to defend one. We have no intention of hurting those uninvolved so I ask again; who are you and just what are you to the musketeer I have in my custody?"

 _'_ _We?'_ contemplated D'Artagnan as he focused on keeping his face from betraying his surprise at the man's slip, _that means more than one. This is going to make escaping more difficult._

D'Artagnan was pulled from his musing by the sharp sting of a slap on his cheek that had his head flinging to the side.

"I asked you a question boy!" snarled the man, clearly not liking being ignored

"Where's Aramis?" spat D'Artagnan, a few specks of blood landing on his captors cheek as he glared at him.

With an air of calm that set D'Artagnan on edge, the man pulled out a white handkerchief and wiped away the blood before standing up.

"Be difficult if you must," remarked the man dismissively as he moved to the door, stopping only when his hand was resting on the handle so he could look over his shoulder and add, "It matters not. I will get my answers one way or another be it from you, the musketeer currently in my custody or," at this he turned more so he could see the panic the young man wasn't able to hide enter his eyes, "- from the two musketeers that will soon be joining us." With a smug smirk at the fear in the Gascon's eyes the man left the room.

* * *

"You sure that's the place?" Porthos asked as he and Athos began the approach to the clearing. After they had located the note from D'Artagnan a search of Aramis's room turned up the threatening letter stating the desired meeting point that lured the two missing men from the garrison.

"Definitely," Athos nodded, his eyes scanning the area with a wariness that only comes from years of service. "Be on your guard."

Porthos held back a sarcastic comment at his brother's words knowing it was just due to the man's protective nature coming to the forefront now that two of theirs were missing.

"I can see why this place was picked," the larger man commented as he observed the location, "only one way for 'Mis to enter without risking an ambush in the woods and the open space meant that any reinforcements he might have brought with him would be too far away to react should anything happen."

"Look at this."

At Athos's call Porthos moved quickly to kneel by his brother, he could feel his brow furrow as he took in the bloodied and broken piece of jewelry in Athos's hand.

"From the woman mentioned in the letter?"

"Possibly," Athos replied absently as he brought the necklace closer for a better look, his own brows furrowing when he saw that engraved on the back of the pendant was a fleur de lis

"What do you make of this?" the swordsman asked as he passed the piece to his brother.

"'Mis likes his women sure but I've never seen him give them a piece like this."

"Maybe she's not **his** woman."

"She's obviously important to him otherwise they wouldn't have threatened him with her safety. Maybe she's a daughter of one of the retired men, could explain how 'Mis knows her and why she has something with the musketeer symbol on."

"Treville has ordered him to stay away from any of them but who can say if he abided by that. Either way we'll find out when we find them."

"True enough," sighed Porthos as he rose to his feet, "the fact that neither of them are here yet that is, is not a good sign though."

"It's getting late and whoever is involved in all of this cleared up their tracks well. There's a village an hour or two that way maybe we'll find more information there."

Porthos shrugged, trying desperately to clamp down on the growing worry eating at him, "A couple of musketeers in this area would definitely garner attention, people would remember them if they were there but we should check out that first," he said pointing at the hill, "No way the whelp would let 'Mis come here alone and that's the only place that would provide adequate cover for him."

Athos nodded, pocketing the broken necklace before gesturing for Porthos to lead the way.

* * *

"So do you feel like breaking this vow of silence yet?" queried a voice that drew a chained Aramis from his silent prayers. Opening his eyes the medic glared harshly at the man before closing them and returning to the unfinished prayers.

The man observed the Spaniard for a few moments before letting the smug smile he had worn as he left the younger man's room return.

"If you won't talk willingly I'll just have to get the information another way," he stated so casually one wouldn't think he was making threats about torture.

"Do your worst," spat Aramis as he glared at the man once again, "Musketeers don't break easily and certainly not to monsters like you."

"This is true," nodded the man with a smirk that both confused and worried the sharpshooter. "But then that boy with you," Aramis felt his heart stop, "He is no musketeer. I wonder how long it would take him to break."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" roared Aramis as he flung himself at the man as far as his chains would allow, ignoring the pain it caused him.

"So you do care for him," smirked the man and Aramis cursed internally as he realized he had just handed the man another piece of leverage over him.

"Who is he to you?" the man mused, mostly to himself yet Aramis could not push down the fear gripping him.

He cursed his recklessness in ignoring D'Artagnan's wish to wait for the brothers before following the letter's instructions. Had Athos and Porthos been there the medic doubted D'Artagnan would have been overwhelmed meaning their current positions would be reversed and it would be them questioning the man rather then the situation they now found themselves in. Aramis knew his grief over Marsac coupled with the threatening letter had pushed him to act with more impulsiveness and recklessness then he normally would have done and whilst he would have no issue with that had it only affect him, he now had D'Artagnan in peril for his actions.

"A lover perhaps?" mused the man as he closely observed the medic's face for a reaction.

Aramis couldn't help himself and snorted, "Really?" he asked with barely hidden amusement, "that's the first thing that came to mind?"

"After the way he fought to reach you? Hardly a leap." Shrugged the man and he didn't fail to note the small look of pride that entered the musketeer's eyes.

"Ah," nodded the man, the pieces coming into place in his mind and he could see the wary curiosity on the chained musketeer's face. "A 'brother' then," he stated though he practically spat the word brother. "A recruit of sorts, not yet a full musketeer but clearly one in all but title and name as far as your concerned am I right?"

Aramis only response was to glare daggers at the man, causing him to chuckle darkly as he realized his assessment was correct.

"I wonder…"

"What now?" huffed Aramis as he tried to move into a slightly more comfortable position. He had no doubt things would get painful for him soon so he was fully intent on remaining as comfortable as possible for as long as possible.

"The boy is clearly important to you…"

"We've covered this," reminded the medic, his voice heavy with distain and hatred as he fought against the urge to spit in the man's face.

"Is he equally as important to the other two? Are they more important to you then him?"

Aramis felt his blood turn to ice and his heart stop, "O-Other two?"

The man nodded, his smirk returning, "the two musketeers who have been on our trail for a good few hours now." Seeing the flash of hope enter the musketeer's eyes at this piece of information the man couldn't help the sick pleasure he took in snuffing it out and replacing it with fear. "Don't worry about answering though, I'll be finding out for myself as soon as they join us. Shouldn't be long now."


	6. A Reunion Of Sorts

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **60 Reviews! wow you guys are awesome. I'm hoping this chapter is a worthy thanks for all your continued support. We have some questions answered (or half answered), a flash back... and my personal favourite a mini rant from our favourite medic :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately they'll be hanging on for a while. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oh that made me laugh :D and produced some rather lovely mental imagery which is slightly distracting lol. On the plus side though I don't keep you waiting too long whenever there are cliffhangers. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Glad you're liking/hating him so far. The hate-o-meter will definitely be needed soon (chapter 8) we may also need the angst-o-meter for that chapter as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - They have their suspicions but worry about our missing boys is overwhelming that. Aramis will definitely come to regret that, more so in later chapters once the whumpage has really begun. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah it wont be easy but he's trying. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Good :) means I'm doing my job right :D You'll have a name to put to the hate today and I'm afraid that in the coming chapters your hate will only grow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - And I love the daily reviews :D They make boring days at work more bearable. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really pleased you think so. Things are going to start heating up drama and whumpage wise in the next few chapters so hopefully it'll continue to get better. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - He does indeed, I'll be addressing just how he knows so much in a later chapter, it means nothing good for our boys but will hopefully at to the drama and whumpage which is always good :) Loved writing those protective outbursts so I'm glad you liked them, our lovely medic is going to be forced to start thinking more clearly in the coming chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmmm can't really say anything for that as it's the focus of todays chapter but I can talk about Aramis :) He's going to be suffering quite badly on the emotional side in this story, especially in later chapters... He's still going to get physically whumped as well of course but I have some serious emotional blows for him to endure in later chapters. Glad you liked their protective moments, I really enjoyed writing them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Your reviews weren't for this last chapter but I'm far to lazy to go back and add the replies to those chapters. I was beginning to think you weren't going to review, or read, which would be poor form on your part considering the nagging you did to get me to start publishing this lol :) Haha Glad you're hooked though and don't worry I'm updating daily so you wont be left hanging for long once you've caught up :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I can't see D'Art not finding the similarities between the whole Vadim situation and the situation he found himself in when he awoke and as the Vadim thing would still be fairly fresh in his mind I could see it freaking him out a bit so I'm glad you liked it. It might get brought up a few more times so hopefully it wont become annoying. We'll be putting a name to our new baddy today as well as a nickname to our mysterious woman. Our new baddy has some low views on musketeers as you'll notice in coming chapters hence his disdain for the term brothers and for thinking him and D'Art to be lovers. Glad you liked the protective moments, they're always good fun to write... and imagine... and swoon over... ANYWAYS... We'll be seeing some more of them soon and even get one today, though not roar inducing I'm afraid (tomorrow there'll be one I promise :D ) Hopefully this chapter is worth the anticipation built up. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for the continued support by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: A Reunion... Of Sorts.  
**

Athos was aware something wasn't right as soon as his mind began to wake up. The man was well known in the regiment and amongst his friends for his habit of drinking himself into a stupor every night in a bid to banish bad memories and dreams. As such the morose musketeer was immediately able to tell that the rigorous pounding in his head was not the result of yet another evening's overindulgence in drink, but rather the by-product of something more sinister.

Willing his heartbeat and breathing to remain calm and steady Athos took a moment to let his mind push out the last remaining bits of fog and to let his other senses pick up clues that may alert him as to where he was.

The first thing that caught his attention was the clinking of chains, clearly wherever he was, he was not there willingly… Though one could argue that the pounding in his head and irritating dryness of his throat was also a clear indication of that fact.

The second thing that caught his attention was the smell, or lack of it. His prison obviously hadn't been used much as there were no lingering smells such as the stench of body odour or any medicinal smells, which would indicate a captive, had been treated.

The third and most grabbing thing that caught his attention was the sound of a familiar voice hissing out his name.

"Athos!" The voice hissed irritation clear in its tone; clearly the swordsman had spent longer assessing the situation than he had anticipated. "I know you're awake damn you now open your eyes!"

"Aramis," nodded Athos after he eventually opened his eyes, allowing his stoic mask to falter for just a second at the sight of one of his dearest friends handing from chains before the mask returned.

"He nods!" exclaimed the medic more to himself then to Athos who merely watches with fond amusement as the Spaniard continued his rant. "He **finally** comes to after being drugged with God knows what, finds both my lovely self and him chained in a room and all he does is nod!"

"Are you done?"

Aramis shot a glare at the completely unbothered man before shrugging as best as he could given the chains, "Hardly, I could go on but I figure our host will be visiting us shortly so I'm sure you have more important things you wish to discuss before that happens."

Athos couldn't help the smirk that blossomed then, the Aramis before him, despite being chained and slightly bruised, was acting more like himself then he had since Marsac.

"Understanding what this is all about would be a nice start," Athos stated, raising one eyebrow at his chained friend in silent acknowledgement that he was not pleased with the man's rashness that had landed them all in this state. Acting out of grief was something he understood all too well, though he had also learnt the consequences of doing so the hard way when his reluctance to visit his childhood home almost cost Porthos his life. Athos had no intention of letting Aramis's grief endanger them more than it already had.

Clearly the medic understood the silent scolding as his head fell to his chest and Athos could see the grief warring with guilt and shame clouding his eyes.

"You are unharmed?" Athos questioned gently though despite this his eyes held a promise of pain to their captor should the answer be not to his liking.

Aramis let out a broken huff of laughter, "Our host is generous it seems, this is the worst he's done to me so far," explained the medic as he tilted his head to the side to show the bruise forming from the knock he took upon his capture.

Seeing Athos's eyes darken at the injury Aramis felt his heart warm, "I am well mon ami… Much better than I expected to be given our present situation."

"And D'Artagnan?" enquired Athos as he pushed aside the vindictive side of him that wanted nothing more than to cause equal hurt to their captor. His dark expression remained however when Aramis allowed his worry and sadness to return to his eyes.

"I… I don't know," said the medic softly unable to look his friend in the eye out of fear of the anger and disappointment he thought he would see for having put both himself and the man's protégé in danger. "I know he lives as our host has made mention of him the several times he's been to question me, but for as to how he fares… I have no idea."

Athos sighed, barely biting back a growl that wanted to be released as frustration and anger threatened to take hold. "So what is this all about?" he asked, pushing himself up into a better sitting position slightly clumsily as last remnants of the drug remained in his system.

"How'd they get you anyway?" Aramis asked, worry about his brother's state forcing him to push aside the request for information.

Athos sighed still feeling slightly out of it from whatever they had been given, "A promise of information and some drugged wine it would seem."

"Okay…"

Athos knew that snippet of information wouldn't be enough for his nosey friend so he sighed once again before explaining how both he and Porthos had been caught.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"_ _Don't see us getting much information here 'Thos," Porthos said, keeping his voice low as his eyes scanned their surroundings. "Place looks deserted."_

 _Athos couldn't help the niggling feeling of dread beginning to settle within him that only strengthened at Porthos's words. "Regardless we will try," he stated, his voice dripping with authority he didn't even need to use given the present company. Without saying another word he direct them towards what appeared to be the local tavern._

 _Entering the tavern both men were pleased to see several other people already there, both musketeers' had a bad feeling about the lack of people in the village but found themselves relaxing slightly at the sight of several people._

 _"_ _Evening gents," called a bright feminine voice, "Make yourselves at home, what can I get'cha?"_

 _Once they had ordered a couple of bowls of stew and some wine the musketeers began quietly debating over the information they had gathered so far._

 _"_ _Should we inform the Captain?" Porthos asked mid chew_

 _Athos shook his head, "We don't have enough information to take to him yet."_

 _"_ _But 'Mis and the whelp are clearly in trouble."_

 _"_ _We knew that coming here. Without anything more solid the Captain wont be able to act, or even send anyone else here to help out." Sighing Athos took a large swig of his wine. "We're on our own for now my friend."_

 _"_ _I don't like this," grumbled Porthos a few moments later, drawing a sympathetic breathy chuckle from his companion._

 _Athos would have said more had a shout from a man a couple of tables away from them caught their attention._

 _"_ _I'm telling you there was musketeer! He had the pauldron-thing and everything!"_

 _Sharing a brief look with Porthos both men stood, leaving their food and drink unguarded, and made their way over to the table where a couple of young men sat._

 _"_ _Look there's more!" exclaimed the man who had shouted earlier. Due to the man's youthful age and his excited look Porthos deduced the man was enamored by the idea of the King's musketeers._

 _"_ _You mentioned another musketeer?" Porthos said hesitantly, leaving Athos to silently observe the men. "Was he in the company of a young man? Would be slightly younger then yourselves?"_

 _The man thought about it for a moment before nodding, not missing the hope that entered both men's eyes._

 _"_ _Why don't you join us and I'll tell you everything I know."_

 _Athos's wary nature was screaming at him not to accept but a larger part of him was telling him that this was for Aramis and D'Artagnan… For that reason alone he nodded and the two men went back to get their food and wine before joining the men._

 _It was several minutes into their discussion that Athos realized his earlier paranoia was correct as his vision began to blur and he could feel his body swaying dangerously._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

"And then I woke up here," Athos stated, his voice so nonchalant that had Aramis not known the man he would assume the drugs were still affecting him. "I'm assuming, since Porthos is not here, that he is wherever D'Artagnan is being kept."

"Well I'm glad to see the musketeers don't employ idiots." Remarked a voice interrupting Aramis before he could even speak. "Then again," mused the man, "You did allow yourselves to be drugged so maybe…"

"We hardly allowed anything," stated Athos as he scowled at the newcomer. "Care to tell us who the hell you are and why we're here?"

"You may call me Marcel," nodded the man before he turned his gaze on the much more immobile Spaniard. "As for why you are here… Well your friend here has some information I want. The rest of you are merely leverage. I would have preferred not to involve the petit chiot but he refused to stand down when the offer was made to him so I can't be held accountable for anything that happens to him."

Athos allowed himself a small prideful smirk at the man's words about D'Artagnan. He had known since reading the boy's rushed note that the Gascon had no intention on letting the Spaniard handle this alone.

"And Viv!?" snap the Spaniard as he fought against his chains as much as he could. "What had you done with her?"

"She lives," shrugged Marcel, clearly unbothered by the medic's anger.

Athos fought to keep his face impartial, no need for the man to know how little he knew about what was going on. Though by the pained look in his brother's eyes, the woman was important and that was all he needed to know.

Marcel continued to question Aramis for several hours with the medic refusing to give up any information or even to speak if it wasn't a sarcastic comment.

"Maybe you'd be more talkative with the right motivation." Marcel mused, turning to Athos he added, "Clearly your safety isn't enough for him," and with that he moved to the door.


	7. A Reunion Of Sorts II

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **We get to see our missing Gascon as well as Porthos today and lets just say things are not looking good :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Hehe Glad you liked it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Good to know you have the meters ready, we're going to need them. This whole situation is forcing Aramis to push through his grief which is allowing his snarky side to come out on occasion. We get a little bit more banter today, though its on the concerned side. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - Glad to have you back :) With regards to D'Arts bossy side it'll appear on occasion but he's not completely comfortable around our muskys yet so he'll be a bit awkward about doing so. Our boys are definitely learning the hard way not to ignore gut feelings (you would have thought they would have learnt by now) Athos will most likely have things to say to Aramis and D'Art but for now he has more important to worry about. Rants are always fun :D This story will have plenty of them :) Hehe glad you're liking/hating the villain. I'm really happy you're enjoying the story so far, hopefully you'll continue to do so as the story progresses (especially as we're beginning to get into whumpage) We've got some serious emotional whumpage coming Aramis's way in later chapters, I'm actually feeling quite bad for having it planned. Haha Now I'm just imagining Marcel as a bird XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh yeah they're definitely feeling a bit sheepish for getting drugged. Whumpage is beginning to start now though more so in tomorrows chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - That pride will probably be replaced with exasperation during chapter 11, our pup's having another reckless moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - :D Thank you for the kind words and I'm really happy you're enjoying the story so far. Oh in that case you'll probably hate me today as well... Sorry! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hehe Glad you liked it, I really liked writing their bit. You are quite right to worry about D'Art but you'll see more of why tomorrow. As for the woman we'll find out who she is during chapter 9. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked it, I loved writing the Aramis/Athos moment during that chapter. You're right to be anxious though we'll be seeing more whumpage tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: A Reunion... Of Sorts II  
**

"How bad?" Porthos asked with no small amount of concern in his voice as he watched the young Gascon wince with pain as he fidgeted on the floor.

D'Artagnan raised a questioning eyebrow, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm not the one who was drugged then dragged all the way here."

"True," Porthos nodded, a small smile at the boy's cheek threatening to form only to be pushed down by yet another wince of pain from the young man. "But you are the one who looks like he took quite a beating," he added nodding to the several dark bruises marring the young man's face.

D'Artagnan had he sense to look sheepish then, clearly not having realized how battered he actually looked. "It's nothing I can't handle," he said, barely holding back another wince, "I'm fine."

Porthos sighed and leveled any further 'assurances' with a stern look, "Kid, we stopped believing your 'I'm fines' after you collapsed into our arms after the whole Vadim incident."

D'Artagnan winced again, only this time it was from memory not pain and it was then Porthos's turn to look sheepish. The musketeer knew how shaken up the whole incident had left the boy, not that any of them blamed him, getting strapped to barrels of gunpowder and left for dead would do that to anybody.

The young Gascon had been adamant when they met up afterwards that, apart from being a little shaky, he was fine. Only to then pale dramatically over the next few minutes before passing out in Porthos's very worried arms. When they had finally managed to get the Gascon back to Athos's rooms for treatment they found that not only was he suffering from multiple blows to the head but his wrists were shredded, his shoes practically melted onto his feet and more than a couple of his ribs were broken... All in all the musketeers had learnt never to fully trust the boy's assessment of his health again after that point.

"It's nothing," D'Artagnan reiterated, not looking Porthos in the eye as he mentally shook off the remnants of that memory, "We have more important things to worry about then me at the moment.

"Listen whelp," scolded Porthos, the drumming in his own head only heightening the annoyance he was feeling at D'Artagnan's continued dismissal. "We both know I'm not about to give this up so I'll say again. How bad?"

D'Artagnan scowled at the older man, though there was very little true anger behind it. "Ribs," he admitted after a few moments of silence, "He managed to get in a few good shots before he decided to knock me out."

Porthos's eyes filled with sympathy, no wonder the boy kept flinching. "Broken?"

"Probably," D'Artagnan admitted with a resigned sigh, only to curse under his breath as pain shot through him. "Hurts when I breathe so I'm going with yeah."

"How'd 'e get the best of you anyways whelp?"

Porthos felt his eyebrows raise in question when D'Artagnan looked sheepish yet again.

"I… was distracted." He admitted quietly

"By?" Porthos asked, though he already had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Aramis," D'Artagnan admitted, hating that what he was about to say would insinuate he lacked faith in his friend but also knowing in his heart that Porthos needed to know. "He's… not been thinking clearly. I know you all say I'm too rash and hot-headed at times but he was ready to leave without backup or a note. Had I not been there when the letter was received Aramis would have left the garrison straight away without saying anything to anyone. I didn't want whoever was behind all of this to get the better of him because his grief and worry were making it hard for him to think straight."

"So you decided not to think straight by worryin' bout 'im."

"I…"

"'S'alright whelp," said Porthos reassuringly when he saw the expression on D'Artagnan's face. "We've all been there."

D'Artagnan let out a breath he hadn't even noticed he had been holding. The young man was sure Porthos was going to be angry with him, so to learn he wasn't, was a huge relief to the battered young man.

Unable to resist teasing the boy a little bit when he saw the obvious relief in his eyes Porthos added, "Course 'Thos'll probably be 'aving you do extra training so you don't get 'distracted' again."

Watching the alarm grow on the young man's face at the thought of even sterner training sessions was completely worth the jab in Porthos's opinion, as was the glare he received when he was no longer able to contain his laughter.

Both men abruptly froze however when they heard the sound of a key turning in the lock of their cell door.

"Don't stop on my account," smirked the man as he sauntered into the room, his smirk only grew when he saw the glares being directed his way by both men.

"You gonna tell us why you 'ave us chained up or are you just here to admire the view?" grouched Porthos, his question drawing a raised eyebrow from D'Artagnan and a small falter of the smirk from the new arrival.

"Straight to business then I see. My name is Marcel and you are here to help… 'persuade' that Spanish friend of yours to give me the information I seek."

Porthos actually snorted at that, a smirk of his own growing as he looked at the confused face of their captor. "And how's that goin' for ya?" he asked with barely veiled amusement.

"Your friend is remarkably stubborn," admitted Marcel, "I do not wish to resort to violence, hence your own presence here, but I will should he continue to refuse answering my questions."

Both men felt a small weight lift off of them at the knowledge that Aramis had not been physically harmed since being captured, though the threat of violence upon their friend was enough to have both men wary.

"We can hardly get him to talk if we're locked in here now can we?" sniped D'Artagnan, hoping his plan would actually pay off. He knew that to move them into another room the chains keeping them would need to be removed, at that point they could try their luck at overpowering the single man.

Porthos caught on to D'Artagnan's plan straight away and while he was all for it he was also worried about the young man's ability to actually go through with it, he was struggling just to sit there without showing pain so Porthos was questioning his ability to fight.

Marcel eyed the pair for a moment before seemingly agreeing to the Gascon's comment.

"This is true," he nodded not missing the pleased smirk that graced the young man's face for a moment before he was able to hide it. "Plus it will be interesting to see if your condition draws some emotion from your stone faced friend."

D'Artagnan's brows furrowed in confusion, ' _his condition?_ ' sure he was looking fairly beat up but…

Before D'Artagnan could finish that thought Marcel was right in front of him and a sickly sweet smelling cloth was being pressed against his nose and mouth causing him to ignore the pain in his ribs as he struggled against the man's hold.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" bellowed Porthos as he watched in horror as the boy's struggles became weaker and weaker until he was slumped forward against his chains.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"Relax, he's just unconscious," said Marcel as he patted the unconscious Gascon's cheek. Deeming him to be fully under and not faking the man moved to unlock him from his chains, only to then tie his wrists together using some rope.

"He's 'ardly fighting back, why bother with the ropes?" snapped Porthos, his eyes never leaving D'Artagnan's slumped form.

Marcel laughed, "And what of when he wakes? I am not stupid musketeer. Now are you going to co-operate?" he asked holding up a pair of cuffs, "I would dearly hate for something to happen to the boy when he so defenseless."

Scowling at the threat to his newest and youngest brother Porthos bit his cheek and nodded, glaring daggers at Marcel when he had the audacity to smirk at him.

* * *

At the sound of the door opening both Aramis and Athos put a stop to their hushed conversation though neither man could help the widening of their eyes as Porthos was pushed into the room.

"Porthos!" Aramis exclaimed, pulling at his restraints as much as he could.

"How…" Athos began to ask only to be cut off by the very pissed off musketeer.

"I'm good," he grunted turning to glare over his shoulder at Marcel who was slowly making his way into the room. "It's the whelp we need to worry bout," he added quietly so only his brothers' heard him.

"D'Artagnan!" Cried Aramis as he watched Marcel lift the unconscious boy off of his shoulders and place him on the floor.

"If you have harmed him," snarled Athos, surprising both musketeers slightly with the danger his voice promised.

"Ahh," grinned Marcel as he moved to chain Porthos's cuffs to the wall, "Not so stone-cold after all I see." Athos's only response was to glare at the man.

"Now that we're all here how about you get around to telling me what I want to know?" he stated, staring hard at Aramis.

If anything Aramis's glare turned even deadlier, "I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about. Why don't you get that through your thick skull already!"

Realizing all of Marcel's attention was on Aramis, Porthos turned to face Athos whose attention kept flickering between the three men. Once he managed to get the swordsman's attention Porthos mouthed _What?_

Grimacing slightly Athos allowed his attention to quickly flicker back to Aramis and Marcel who seemed to be silently glaring daggers at each other before he turned back to Porthos and mouthed a single word reply. _Marsac._

 _Well shit_ Porthos internally winced; no wonder Aramis was so high-strung.

"Enough of this!" Snarled Marcel as he backhanded the medic, the action drawing the complete attention of the group, allowing for the small stir from D'Artagnan to go unnoticed.

"Marsac wouldn't have risked returning to Paris unless he was certain and as his friend you would be the only one he confided in."

"Why do you care about Marsac's reasons anyway?" Athos growled, hoping to take the attention off of Aramis for at least a moment so the medic could compose himself. The mention of him being Marsac's friend had brought back the guilt and grief the sharpshooter had, up to this point, pushed to one side.

"He had answers I want," snapped Marcel, his calm slipping dangerously fast. "With him dead my only option is to confront those he would have confided in. The girl was no help, though she did resist quite admirably before giving up your friend here."

"Son of a," snarled Aramis, "Where is she!"

"Talk and maybe I'll tell you."

While the focus was once again on Aramis, none of the rooms other occupants noticed the quiet struggles coming from D'Artagnan as the boy worked to pull himself free of his bindings, fervently ignoring the shredded skin on his wrists and the blood his actions produced.

Once he was clear D'Artagnan shakily stood, thankful that Marcel had placed him behind everyone else so no one was reacting to him just yet. Wrapping one bloodied arm around his torso in an attempt to support his broken ribs the Gascon allowed himself a moment to assess the situation.

Only to then ignore any semblance of proper planning when he saw their captor punch Aramis in the stomach, successfully knocking the wind out of him.

At his friend's pained grunt D'Artagnan launched himself at Marcel.


	8. Consequences Of Reckless Actions

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **We're finally getting to some proper whumpage now yay!**

 **Also I've realized that the general response to last nights chapter was to simply facepalm at D'Arts actions lol XD**

 **Even better than that is the fact that we're almost at 100 reviews! ALREADY! You guys are totally awesome!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - In D'Arts defense he's not been there long enough to have Athos hammer in that head over heart lesson properly (though our 'Thos will be making sure it sinks in by the end of this story I think) There's definitely some pain coming D'Arts way. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - They're a bit too worried to be angry but no doubt that'll come later :) Oh and we'll probably be needing hate-o-meter for Marcel's actions today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - We're learning a bit more as to how all this is related to Marsac today. D'Art is trying to help... not doing an overall good job of it but his heart's in the right place. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - We're starting the whumpage today :D Glad you're liking it so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know, I'm so mean with the cliffhangers :) There's not really one today though so thats a good thing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, D'Arts in for some more pain today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - D'Arts a quick study in everything but that lesson unfortunately, Athos will be stressing it again later in this story. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm thats very true. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MoonlightTaylor (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you think so :) I'm always worried they might come across out of character, especially this story as they havent known each other as long and have the bond they gain so it's always good to hear they're in character :D We'll be finding out what Marcel wants today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - We'll be finding out what Marcel wants today, as for who Viv is... we've got one more chapter till we learn who she is but yeah she's still alive. You'll be finding out D'Arts fate straight away today, I wont keep you waiting too long. It's quite interesting you've asked about me writing a vadim fic as the idea has been growing lately, especially as I keep referencing it in this story, so absolutely I will definitely write it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Arts really not in any condition to be tackling a guy, but hey when has that stopped him before :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I could never make you all wait too long for my updates, mainly as it counteracts my cliffhangers lol Gotta love D'Art getting himself in stressful situations and not quite thinking things through. Really glad you're liking the story so far, hopefully you'll continue to do so now the whumpage has started :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - You've caught up! :D I do so enjoy leaving you all guessing. I get the feeling I should be concerned about my state of mind considering how much I enjoy writing all the whumpage and torture scenes lol but yeah we've got some torture/whumpage moments on the way :D And yeah, you'd think by now he would have learnt that but fortunately for my evil mind he has not so I still get to write my evil whumpage moments :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - We get another instant of unconscious D'Art here as well, plus an almost snuggly moment (I can't quite decide as to whether it counts as a snuggly one or not) Glad you liked the chloroform bit, I wanted to do something I havent done before (which i dont think is much lol) Plus he's already been knocked out once, probably not good to have him knocked out again so soon. I love writing Athos's protective moments, especially as it's still early on in their relationship, though I kinda feel he was always fond of the pup, it just became easier to show it the longer he was with them. Oh his recklessness is definitely going to cost him mwhahaha :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Consequences Of Reckless Actions  
**

The three musketeers were adamant that they would remember the sickening screams of their newest brother for quite some time after the boy's well meaning attempt to overpower their captor went horribly wrong.

In retrospect the plan had been a good one, as far as the Gascon had been able to tell no one had noticed him awake and free until he was running at the turned back of Marcel.

Unfortunately Marcel had been a solider and as such had many years of experience over his young attacker, allowing him to grab his wrist and twist it behind the boy's back with such speed and force that it ended up dislocating the young man's shoulder.

D'Artagnan screamed, his eyes scrunched in pain as he desperately tried to get away from the vice like grip on his arm without jarring the injured joint too badly.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" cried the three musketeers as one, their eyes wide with horror and worry.

"You're ten years to early to get the jump on me kid," growled Marcel, his mouth low towards D'Artagnan's ear so only the Gascon could hear him.

"I'll ask again Spaniard," said Marcel, his voice loud enough now to catch all of the room's occupant's attention though his focus was on Aramis and his grip on D'Artagnan remained crushingly strong. "What proof did Marsac have or find about Savoy that brought him back to Paris?"

When Aramis refused to answer, his eyes wide with guilt and refusing to leave the pale face of his new little brother, Marcel sighed. "Have it your way then," and with a precision that could only come from experience Marcel sharply twisted D'Artagnan's arm and before long the room was filled with the sickening snap of bone followed by D'Artagnan's harsh and heart-breaking cries.

"Te voy a matar a este hijo de puta!" ( _I'll kill you for this you son of a bitch!)_

Once he was sure the boy wasn't about to pass out from the pain of his injuries Marcel released his bruising grip on the boy and allowed him to crumple to the floor, a small whimper of pain escaping him as he clutched his now useless arm to his chest.

Turning back to the medic he met the man's glare with one of his own. "I warned you things would get painful if you continued to evade my questions. I only wonder how many people you supposedly care about will have to be hurt before you stop playing games."

At his words Aramis's eyes once again filled with guilt, as they took in the shaking form of D'Artagnan who sat crumpled near his feet. The soldier in him wanted to give Marcel nothing whilst the medic and older brother part of him wanted to do whatever it took to ensure that no more pain came to his brothers.

Seeing this war going on behind the marksman's eyes Marcel said, "I'll give you a couple of hours to debate your options, but remember, continue to give me nothing and it will be they who pay for your silence."

"Why do you care about Savoy anyway!" screamed Aramis as his bloodied wrists once again fought against the chains.

"I care," snarled Marcel, a terrifying look of anger crossing his face, "because that 'training mission' cost me my brother-in-law. My nephew lost his father and my baby sister became a widow who sank so far in her grief she could no longer continue living, leaving her then two-year-old son an orphan. Savoy destroyed my family and I will do whatever it takes to find whoever was responsible and gut them like the murderous pigs they are!"

Once the outburst was over Marcel all but stormed out of the room and within seconds all the emotionless masks fell from the musketeers' faces, each of them now looking upon their newest member with mixes of guilt, sympathy, anger and concern.

Athos broke the silence first, "You with us D'Artagnan?"

D'Artagnan grunted in pain but lifted his head to look his mentor in the eye, forcing a rather tight looking smile onto his face the boy responded by saying, "I… don't suppose this is one of the times you'd believe me if I said I'm fine?"

Porthos who had been the only other one present when they had discussed this earlier chuckled lightly, his laughter only serving to confuse the other two musketeers further. "Thought I told ya we never believe those anymore," he teased lightly though the concern and worry were still brewing in his eyes.

D'Artagnan released a short breathy chuckle, only stopping when a stab of pain shot through him. "Worth a shot," he shrugged, "I-In that case… I'm really not fine at all."

"Glad you're being honest for once whelp."

"S-Sorry it failed," D'Artagnan grunted as he tried to move into a more comfortable position without jarring his arm too much, "Really thought I had the jump on him then."

"It was a good idea," nodded Athos as he silently took in the boy's expression to gauge how much pain the boy was actually in.

"Why are you apologizing?" Aramis whispered brokenly, interrupting any other words of comfort that might have been coming from the other two men.

"What?" sighed D'Artagnan tiredly, clearly the pain was beginning to affect him a bit more now.

"This is my fault. How are you not angry and screaming right now?"

"I think," stated Athos, pulling both men out of what promised to be quite the lengthy and awkward conversation, "the more pressing issue is to tend to his arm before it gets worse."

Athos felt slightly guilty for his words when he noticed the instant paling the young Gascon did at the mere mention of it getting worse.

"And how do you propose we do that?" snapped Aramis, guilt and grief making his words much sharper then he had intended.

Ignoring the medic's tone Athos turned his attention back to D'Artagnan who was staring at him as if awaiting instruction. "Can you move?" he asked gently, aware that what he was about to ask him to do would cause the boy a great deal of pain and most likely cause him to pass out.

"Probably not fast," admitted D'Artagnan with a slight smile that came out as more of a grimace, "what do you need me to do?"

Smiling softly at the boy's strength of will Athos began his instruction. "The position that Aramis is chained in means he'll be of little physical help for this but both me and Porthos have slightly more mobility in our arms so if you move to one of us we can see about getting that shoulder back into place."

"Oh joy," sighed D'Artagnan sarcastically before grunting in pain as he forced himself to stand, his good arm keeping his broken one tight against his chest. After a few minutes of quite colourful under-the-breath swearing D'Artagnan was situated in front of Athos with a slightly fearful yet completely determined look on his face.

"I wont lie to you," said Athos softly as he mentally assessed the best way to set the arm, "This is really going to hurt."

"Figured as much," grunted D'Artagnan through gritted teeth, though his fear was all too clear in his eyes for Athos to miss.

Placing a gentle hand on the boy's hair, startling him slightly, Athos offered him the most reassuring look he could muster before moving his hands to the Gascon's arm. "If you need to pass out, do it, no one will think any less of you."

Unable to talk through the nervousness that came from anticipating the pain D'Artagnan squeezed his eyes shut and gave one sharp nod in response.

Refusing to wait any longer Athos quickly forced the dislocated joint back into its socket before moving quickly to catch D'Artagnan who, true to expectations, had passed out, the pain of all of his injuries finally becoming too much for him. Thankfully Athos's chain gave the musketeer a fair amount of mobility so he was able to situate the boy so he was lying with his head resting in the musketeer's lap, an act that brought soft smiles to the faces of the room's other occupants, despite the situation.

"Aint there anything we can do bout the bone?" Porthos asked sadly as he took in the lines of pain on D'Artagnan's face that were still prominent despite being unconscious.

Aramis sighed, "Not without something to splint it with or without something to make a sling out of. We'll just have to hope we can get out of here before too long. I'm the reason that arm's broken anyway I really don't want to have to be the one to re-break it."

"We need a plan," Athos stated, his fingers absent-mindedly running their way through D'Artagnan's hair in such a soothing, familial way that both Aramis and Porthos would have questioned it if it didn't seem to be helping both men relax as well.

"Well I can't give him what he wants," Aramis sighed. "You heard what he wants to do to those responsible and while there are some involved I'd gladly let him have, there's no way to do that without giving up those I can't see harmed."

Neither man missed the obvious anger in their friend's voice as he spoke of the massacre though both were pleased to know that he didn't hold their Captain's actions against him, at least not enough to throw him to the wolves.

"Lie," Porthos stated drawing the attention of the group to him, a small smirk growing on his face had both musketeers confused and intrigued. "Say you're willing to give him the proof but that you have to be the one to get it."

"Why would he go for that?"

Athos, who had cottoned on to Porthos's idea smirked, "Where is one of only places where you can go freely but Marcel would be stopped?"

It took a couple of moments for the answer to come to Aramis who was still being overpowered by his grief and guilt but when it did he answered his brothers' smirks with one of his own. "The garrison."


	9. The Plan

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **I may or may not have done a small happy dance when I realized that we haven't even reached double digits chapter-wise but we're in triple digits review-wise XD**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - That's the plan anyways... we'll have to see whether or not it'll happen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - Your image of Marcel sounds similar to mine... minus the hat/feather... Though you're right, now I can't stop picturing it, maybe I'll give him one in a later chapter lol. D'Arts actions were definitely facepalm worthy, but we need to remember he hasnt been around the boys overly long so they havent fully reigned in his reckless behavior yet. Glad you loved it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you're liking it so far. Seeing as how it's me and our boys I can't guarantee that the plan will go completely as planned :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - You're welcome :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Why thank you :) *tips hat* the whumpage today is more emotional than physical so we'll probably be needing the angst-o-meter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Aramis is going to get a heap more grief and guilt before all this is over :) and don't worry Aramis will be getting whumped fairly soonish (thinking chapter 13/14ish) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you enjoyed it :) I can be quite the sadist when it comes to whumping D'Art so I'm afraid I can't guarantee that nothing too bad will happen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ruth (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos will definitely be talking to our Gascon in a later chapter, he's going to have more important things to worry about between now and then though :) I'm glad you mentioned that Marcel is coming across more sympathetic as I have a plan for him that relies on that so I'm relieved that that's how he's coming across at the moment. The fact that there were 20 others who died will also be playing a part in later chapters. Backup is definitely going to be needed with what I have planned :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Athos whump is coming I promise! We'll get a hint of what's coming tomorrow but it'll be starting properly the day after and I have a seriously bad piece of whumpage coming his way in a later chapter as well which I'm hoping you'll enjoy. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - Marcel's blinded by grief and needing to have someone to blame so he'll be easier for them to convince. D'Art's arm is going to be causing them trouble for a while now which is not good considering what I have planned :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hopefully today will answer a few questions. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - You say that but now you have something to read every day so being caught up has its benefits as well... Plus I never leave you all waiting too long. With D'Art I'm pretty sure he'd find some way of getting seriously injured even if he was farming... Ooooh replying to this has given me another story idea... must write it down before I forget (I'll add it to my growing list of story ideas) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I was tempted to leave out the bone breaking and just have it as the joint dislocation but I have a plan for chapter13/14ish that'll be SOOO much more evil if D'Art's handicapped. Plus it let me write quite a cutey brotherly moment :D I didnt have it in me to send D'Art to Porthos. Not sure if thats due to the close bond both he and Athos share in all my other stories but either way it was cute. figured with what I have coming for our boys we needed to let them have a cute comforting moment. Aramis is going to be swimming in guilt for quite some time with this story and it may just end him up in trouble again fairly soon. I have some plans for Marcel that we'll be possibly seeing hints of soon but having him motivated by grief and not just and evil sadist is fairly key to that. I know! over 100 reviews! *happy dances* Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: The Plan  
**

"My friend," smirked Aramis, a small sliver of his usual cheerfulness creeping through as he looked at a very pleased with himself Porthos, "You are a genius."

"You're only just realizing this now?" Asked Porthos with an over-the-top frown on his face.

"You hide it so well."

Porthos opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by an exasperated sigh from Athos.

"Gentlemen in case you've forgotten we are currently being held against our will, a little focus please."

Both musketeers at least had the grace to look sheepish at the slight scolding but before either musketeer could respond a groan of pain caught their attention.

"D'Artagnan?" Athos called, leaning forward slightly to get a better view of the boy's, now scrunched up, face.

"Ergh… Why did I think charging at the guy would be a good idea?" groaned D'Artagnan as he pushed himself up off of Athos's lap, a sharp hiss of pain escaping his lips before he could stop it. Thankfully for the boy's pride if any of his new friends noticed it or the light blushing on his cheeks from waking up in Athos's lap, they were kind enough not to mention it.

"Because you wouldn't be our hot-headed pup if you didn't," chuckled Porthos, relief filling him at seeing the boy awake.

"Yeah," yawned the Gascon, clearly not completely with it just yet, as he hugged his broken arm close to his chest. "But then his friend would've come in, probably before I had a chance to free any of you as well knowing my luck."

The three men froze.

"Friend?"

D'Artagnan blinked owlishly, "Yeah… well I think so." Tilting his head to one side he asked, "Did I not mention that?"

Athos sighed and barely resisted the urge to smack the Gascon on the head for not mentioning this fact sooner. "No D'Artagnan you did not."

"Oh,"

"Care to explain now?"

"Right," nodded the Gascon guiltily, "I don't know for definite as I've only ever seen Marcel but during our first 'conversation', before he brought you guys here he said 'we' instead of 'I' once."

"Makes sense," nodded Aramis, "They'd need someone to keep an eye on Viv and Marcel can't be two places at once… That also explains why you and Porthos were brought in here… Easier to keep an eye on us that way."

"Is Viv the girl from the letter?" D'Artagnan asked needing to keep the conversation going so he didn't focus too much on the agonizing pain that shot through his arm whenever he so much as twitched.

Aramis nodded but offered no other explanation and Athos felt the urge to smack someone rise up again.

Clearly seeing this Porthos took charge before Athos could say anything. "So who's this Viv girl anyways? … Old flame?"

To the men's great surprise Aramis looked positively disgusted by the idea, "God no!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "She's practically my sister."

"And she knows Marsac? How did the two of you meet?" D'Artagnan asked curiously.

"Through Marsac," Aramis explained and though his breath caught on his dead friend's name the rest of the group refused to comment on it. "She's actually his sister, which explains why Marcel thought she'd have the information he was after."

"That's why she was heading to Paris," said D'Artagnan as he remembered what the old man had said when they had visited the woman's home.

Aramis nodded, grateful that had been the response and not the barrage of questions and anger he had been expecting. "They were extremely close before Savoy… I … I have no idea if they kept in touch afterwards, M-Marsac changed after that, but she… she had a right to know her last family member was dead."

A thought occurred to Aramis then and he hung his head guiltily.

"'Mis?" Porthos said softly, not liking how pale and distraught his friend had suddenly turned.

"She was leaving for Paris when they kidnapped her." Aramis whispered brokenly, his hands twitching in a way that told the men he would be running his hands either through his hair or down his face if he could.

"Yeah…" said Porthos hesitantly, not quite sure why Aramis was repeating what they already knew.

"That means it's my fault… Everything that's happened to her, it's all my fault."

"No!" growled Athos, his voice startling Aramis out of his thoughts.

"No?" Aramis questioned, his voice full of disbelief, "How can you say that? She wouldn't have even have had reason to go to Paris if it wasn't for me!"

"Marsac made his choice," snarled Athos, successfully silencing his ranting brother. "You cannot hold yourself accountable for what his actions brought."

"But – "

"Listen to the man 'Mis," scolded Porthos lightly as he watched the two bicker whilst keeping an eye on a slightly swaying D'Artagnan. The boy was trying to present himself as fine but even a blind man could tell he was anything but.

Aramis didn't look like he believed what Athos and Porthos were saying but he knew better than to keep arguing with them so he swallowed his next protest.

"Look," sighed Porthos, exhaustion creeping up on him, "We 'ave a plan and he's not coming back for a bit so why don't we get some sleep. We're going to need it if we're getting out of here soon."

None of them really liked the idea of falling asleep, especially when they did not know what their captor was truly capable of, or how many of them there really were. After all the man had expressed a desire not to use violence, especially against D'Artagnan and yet that was exactly what he had done. It was only the thought of having enough energy to fight back that eventually got them to settle down for a nap.

* * *

When Marcel returned as promised several hours later Athos was the only one awake. The musketeer was an extremely light sleeper, even more so when his brother's were in dangerous situations, so he had lightly napped for the first hour before finding himself awake and keeping watch for the remainder of the time.

He had tried to move closer to the young Gascon as the boy slept in an effort to comfort him as he whimpered quietly in his sleep every now and then but his restraints limited his movement. So instead he had taken to whispering soothing words whenever the pained whimpers got particularly bad, internally glad his brothers were asleep so he would not be called out for doing so.

"I do hope you haven't spent the entire time asleep," comment Marcel as he took in the stirring musketeers. "I would hate to have him continue to deny me the answers I seek."

Athos said nothing and only glared in response, only stopping when he became aware of the others now being awake.

As Marcel turned and moved towards Aramis, Athos gestured for D'Artagnan, who remained unshackled, to move closer to him. The swordsman did not like the injured boy being without some form of protection, either from Marcel or from his own rashness. Thankfully D'Artagnan willingly complied with the silent order and slowly shuffled closer to his mentor who glanced worriedly at the boy when he saw how pale and in pain the boy seemed to be. He could only hope that their plan worked and they could get D'Artagnan out of here. The boy needed proper treatment and medication if he was to maintain use of that arm.

"So have you decided to remain silent and watch your brothers suffer or are you finally going to be smart and tell me what I want to know?" Marcel sneered, his hand resting forebodingly on his sword hilt.

Athos had to give credit to Aramis for the man's acting skills as he managed to look convincingly torn as he allowed his eyes to flicker between his brothers. Sighing Aramis nodded slowly.

"Aramis," snapped Athos with little heat, keeping up the act.

"Hush musketeer," scolded Marcel, looking inordinately pleased with himself, "Let the man talk if he wishes to."

From his spot on the floor Porthos sent his brothers a subtle, yet smug, grin. The man had brought Aramis's act, now they only had to see if he would buy the rest of it as well.

"M-Marsac came to me because as the only other survivor of Savoy he knew I would listen to him regarding the truth of it." Aramis said quietly, allowing the pain Savoy memories brought him to seep into his tone to add to his story's believability.

"And?"

"Before he died he begged me to hide the proof he had found, only using it when the moment was right. He said there were too many people who would benefit from it never seeing the light of day so it must remain out of their hands and only be used at the right moment to ensure they faced justice for their crimes."

All of the men could see the tenseness in Marcel's frame, clearly the man was so obsessed with finding the truth and having someone to blame that he would believe whatever Aramis told him regarding it.

"I knew it," whispered Marcel as his hand came up to rub his chin, "I knew he wouldn't have risked returning to Paris unless he was sure." Turning back to Aramis he added, "Well? Where did you hide it?"

"The safest place I know," admitted Aramis, ensuring he still came across somewhat hesitant. Marcel was buying into their ruse for now, they couldn't risk tipping him off before too the end.

"'Mis!" exclaimed Porthos, acting the dismayed friend while inside he was applauding his friend's acting.

Ignoring the musketeer's outburst Aramis finished his answer, "The musketeer garrison."

Marcel blinked and for a moment the men thought he had finally seen through their hastily put together plan. "The garrison?" he questioned

Aramis, swallowing his nerves, shrugged as best as he was able given his chains. "In one of the rooms only someone well known to the regiment would be able to get access to. The others in the regiment wouldn't go snooping in there and anyone seeking the documents would be denied access due to them not being a musketeer."

"Why would he not use it himself?" questioned Marcel as he stared hard at the chained musketeer. "He could have brought the truth to light and seen justice done with his own eyes."

"He needed my help getting the last piece of the puzzle but was…" swallowing down the lump in his throat Aramis adverted his eyes skyward in hopes of stilling the brewing tears as he uttered the last part of his story, "… was killed before he could make his findings public."

Marcel nodded, seemingly believing the musketeer's story, much to the relief of the other men in the room. Athos was the first among them to notice the look that entered Marcel's eyes, the musketeer's instantly tensing frame alerting the Gascon that something was potentially amiss.

"If he asked for your help then both you and your so called brothers know the answers I seek." Glared Marcel as he cracked his knuckles.

"They don't," Aramis answered, barely keeping the growing panic out of his voice. "Marsac didn't trust that they wouldn't just arrest him for actions after the massacre and I didn't wish for them to be involved with anything potentially dangerous so we investigated in secret."

"But you know?"

Aramis shook his head, sending up a silent prayer that his acting skill could carry him through this, "Marsac knew I couldn't be spotted when he left to collect the piece of information we were missing. The musketeers are well known in the city and my presence there would have only garnered questions and raised suspicions. He was coming to me when he died."

* * *

"Well," mused Marcel after a few tense silent moments, "Looks like you get to go home after all Spaniard."

This time it was Aramis who blinked, though inside he was cheering and smirking, "Why do I get the feeling it's more than because I told you what I know?"

Marcel nodded, "You return to the garrison and bring me the proof and then I'll release the rest of your merry band of misfits."

Aramis narrowed his eyes at the man, "Why not release them as well? You still have Viv."

Marcel laughed, "You do not think I haven't heard of the mighty 'inseparables'? No I will not risk it. You will leave and return on your own."

This was slightly different then they had anticipated and Aramis allowed his gaze to flicker over to Athos for guidance, only the man was focused of the grimacing form of D'Artagnan by his side, the boy was clearly suffering greatly from the pain in his arm though he tried to hide it.

"D'Artagnan comes with me." Aramis stated confidently drawing the attention of everyone in the room and before Marcel could say anything in return Aramis continued. "You've already said how you didn't want to involve him as he is no musketeer," the marksman bit back a scowl at that, in their eyes D'Artagnan was already one of them in everything but title so to dismiss him, even for his own good, didn't sit right with him. "He is no threat to you given his current condition but without treatment it he will suffer. He comes with me so I can treat his arm and I'll bring back your proof to get the rest of my companions free."

Marcel was silent as he pondered the musketeer's demand, allowing himself a second to take in the Gascon's condition. True to the Spaniard's assessment he could hardly see the boy being much of a threat to him given his current state.

"Very well," nodded Marcel, not missing the collective relieved sigh from the chained men. "I will allow you the rest of the night to rest and collect the pair of you at first light."

Aramis nodded his agreement and opened his mouth to speak but Marcel interrupted with a threat before he could begin.

"But be aware I will not tolerate betrayal and will be taking measures to ensure you do not dally to long."

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled Porthos, not taking kindly to his brothers being threatened.

Marcel smirked dangerously, "You'll see in the morning. Rest well musketeers."


	10. Ominous Words

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Lots happening today, we've got snappy D'art, guilty Aramis, protective Athos and hints of tomorrows whumpage. Lots to keep you all entertained.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Oh Marcel definitely has something in store for our boys come morning :) Good to know the meters are ready :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - You're right not to trust Marcel, bad things are on the way. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the reviews - It's me, when was D'Art ever going to catch a break when I'm involved lol Athos is going to be restraining his inner gibbs today as well. You'll be finding out some of what Marcel has planned today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yeah pretty much :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Unfortunately theres a lot of pain coming to all of our boys very very soon, none of them are going to get out of this unscathed. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah I dont think they've really thought that far ahead in terms of creating false proof, hopefully Treville can help them when they eventually get back. You're idea makes a lot more sense and now me and Aramis are kicking ourselves ... Athos and Porthos are definitely in for some pain very soon but then so are D'Art and Aramis. We get some more protective moments today as well so hopefully you'll like them too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - :D the only thing better than musketeers in peril are the snuggly comfort moments that will eventually follow :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad to have you back :) We'll be learning a bit of what Marcel has planned today but wont actually see it in action until tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Part of me feels like I should do just that, simply to throw you all through a loop lol But nah, my evil mind wont be happy with that so whumpage, danger, drama it is :D And worry not D'Art's not done whumpage wise, got plenty in store for all of them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - I'm SO happy you're loving the story (love getting reviews that say that :D ) If wishing D'Art got whumped makes you a horrible person I can't even imagine what it makes me to write it lol :D Worry not, I can't not write lots of whumpage for our pup, he's got a couple of chapters before anything else happens but he'll have plenty more whumpage coming his way. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - There may be one or two stumbling blocks coming their way. Viv will eventually show up in the story properly rather than just mentioned. We'll be learning of Marcel's measures today and I can guarantee the rescue aint going to go smoothly :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - A little wait wont kill you :) Glad you're liking the story so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I know, whenever the 'Gentlemen' or 'Children' comes out you know someone's about to get told off :D We get a bit more banter today so hopefully that'll go down well. We had cutey D'Art yesterday... today we get snappy D'Art, pain is not helping his mood unfortunately. Viv is going to be bringing Aramis a HUGE amount of guilt in a later chapter but we have a bit till we get there. Athos has his cute moments :) He wants to be all protective big brother he just can't acknowledge it yet. Hopefully you'll like... hate? what I have planned for our boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Ominous Words  
**

"Well," breathed Aramis, "That was scarily ominous."

"I don't like this plan," grunted Porthos as he shuffled awkwardly on the floor.

"It was your plan!" remarked Aramis, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Don't mean I 'ave to like it."

* * *

Athos and D'Artagnan sat in silence as they watched the two grown men bicker like children while trying to decide whether the hassle they would get for interrupting them was worth doing so.

 _Do we?_ Asked D'Artagnan silently as he quirked his head to one side to gesture to the bickering pair.

Athos fought the urge to sigh at the two grown men's antics but eventually settled for shaking his head at D'Artagnan who waited patiently for an answer. His head was already beginning to pound, no sense adding to it by attempting to get those two to act their age.

"How's the pain?" Athos asked quietly so as to not draw the attention of the other two men.

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to say he was fine but quickly noticed the stern look Athos was giving him, that was almost daring him to try to brush it off, and knew better than to risk his mentor's ire by lying now.

"Been better," he grunted quietly. "Least the focus is off of my ribs now," he added as a slightly morbidly cheery afterthought.

Athos quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head down to look at the boy beside him, "ribs?"

D'Artagnan was quick to curse under his breath for admitting that fact but knew he couldn't retract it now. "Yeah," he sighed, wincing slightly at the pain. "Marcel is stronger than he looks, he got in a couple of good hits when he was capturing me."

"And you didn't think this was important for us to know?" Athos scolded, working hard to keep his voice quiet, "Haven't we told you that hiding injuries puts everyone at risk."

Bristling at being scolded like a misbehaving child D'Artagnan glared hard at his mentor, "I didn't lie, Porthos knows."

"I definitely can, you're just jel – "

"PORTHOS!" bellowed Athos, completely cutting off the larger man's come back to the latest bit of banter the two men had been exchanging while D'Artagnan and Athos talked.

Saying nothing in response to his friend's surprising anger Porthos tilted his head to one side and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Why weren't we told about D'Artagnan's broken ribs?" demanded the swordsman, his anger at the situation and damage done to his protégé at new heights.

"What!?" exclaimed Aramis as the medic twisted in his chains to try and get a better look at the young Gascon who was now trying his best to sink into the floor.

"When was I supposed to do that?" snapped Porthos, "'sides, not like we can do anything for them anyway."

"You let him charge at Marcel with them!" Athos retorted, his words snapping D'Artagnan back to attention.

"He didn't **let** me do anything and you know it! I'm in pain but otherwise okay so can we drop this and get some sleep because I don't know about Aramis but I really don't fancy walking back to Paris half asleep."

The three men couldn't do anything but blink at the boy's outburst and by the time the surprise had worn off the Gascon had shuffled away from Athos and was, despite the pain, lying on his side with his back facing them.

* * *

Porthos was the first to break out of his stupor and barked out a short laugh, "Pup's got some bark to him huh?"

Athos allowed his lips to quirk upwards at his brother's words, feeling some of his earlier anger dissipate, though his eyes continually flickered to D'Artagnan's form.

Aramis was silent as he allowed the news that his actions had caused the boy more pain than he had thought to sink in. Once it had and he had forced himself to push down the growing guilt he raised his head and took in the lying form of the Gascon, wincing at the pain that position must be causing him.

"You're doing yourself more harm then good lying like that D'Art," he offered hesitantly, unsure if the boy would even acknowledge it after his outburst but to his relief a few moments later he watched as D'Artagnan rolled onto his back, though he kept his head facing away from them.

"You stop off as soon as possible to tend to those," ordered Athos as he shuffled into a slightly more comfortable sleeping position.

"No Athos I'm going to make him walk all the way back to Paris before I do anything about it," snapped Aramis sarcastically before sighing resignedly, "Those injuries are practically my doing, I'll treat them as soon as I can."

Despite the sarcastic tone of his voice Athos was able to hear the hurt lying underneath and winced for having put it there. "Apologies my friend," he offered quietly, knowing that Aramis didn't have the heart to let someone suffer for any longer then absolutely necessary.

"Great we're all friends again," grumbled Porthos as he watch Aramis nod and smile softly at Athos. "Now can you all shut up so we can get some sleep?"

"Somebody's cranky," teased Aramis, winking cheekily at Athos.

"We're gonna be stuck here with Mr. Obsessive while you're off to Paris with no weapons and D'Artagnan, who has only one usable arm, as backup. I think I'm allowed to be cranky."

That sombered Aramis right up and he sent his friend an apologetic look, "Apologies my friend," he offered, mimicking Athos's own words to him moments earlier.

Porthos merely grunted in reply before letting his head rest against his chest as he closed his eyes.

"I'll watch out for him," reassured Athos quietly as he saw the despondent look in Aramis's eyes.

"So long as he returns the favor, I've found that I'm practicing my skills on both of you more than I care for, I have no desire to get more practice in," ordered Aramis.

"I'm sure he will," smiled Athos, knowing this whole situation was playing havoc with the medic's already frayed nerves. "Get some sleep," he ordered gently, "You have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

"A-Athos…" whispered Aramis several minutes later once he was sure the only ones still awake were himself and the swordsman.

"Aramis?" Athos queried, lifting his head from where he had been watching over the sleeping men to stare questioningly at his friend, the vulnerability in his brother's voice nearly breaking the stoic man's heart.

"I… I just need to… In case this doesn't work…"

Athos's eyes widened momentarily before his expression turned firm. "None of that Aramis."

"No I need to…"

"No you don't," growled Athos, twisting on the spot to better face his guilt-ridden friend. "You want to apologize? Fine, but do it when we're all out of here."

Aramis sighed and nodded weakly. Seeing this Athos allowed his expression to soften as he turned back to how he was originally sitting.

"I can't speak for the others," said the swordsman softly a few moments later, his words instantly gaining the medic's attention. "But you have nothing to apologize to me for. I am the last person who could judge actions motivated by grief… Just look how I almost lost us Porthos a month ago."

Aramis opened his mouth to respond but Athos continued.

"Make your apologies if you must but know I am still honored to call you brother."

Aramis felt tears stream down his face at Athos's words and he could do little more than smile weakly at the man as Athos, clearly uncomfortable with being so emotional, settled down to sleep without another word.

* * *

The four men were woken up the following morning by the sound of a heavy chair being dragged into the room.

"Oh good, you're awake," grinned Marcel as he finished setting the chair in the middle of the room.

"'ard to sleep with all the racket," grumbled Porthos under his breath as he sat himself up a bit and stretched to work out the sore muscles he had gained from sleeping in such a position.

"What's with the chair?" D'Artagnan asked, unable to contain the curiosity at seeing it.

"Part of the plan to ensure your friend doesn't tally for more than he needs to," explained Marcel as took a step towards Aramis who watched the man with calculating eyes.

"Once you leave, one of your friends here will be placed in the chair," Marcel explained as he began to unlock Aramis's chains. "As I'm sure you can see those aren't ordinary cuffs on the arms and legs."

At this the four men stared at the chair, each of their eyes widening slightly in horror as they noticed each of the cuffs had a vice-like mechanism on them that would allow for them to be tightened.

With a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes Marcel continued his explanation. "For every few hours that you do not return with the proof I will tighten one of them a different amount so unless you wish one of your friends to have four broken limbs you best ensure you are quick."

Aramis swallowed and forced himself to tear his gaze away from the barbaric chair one of his brother's would soon be forced to endure.

"You can't do this!" exclaimed the marksman, fury and fear fighting for dominance in his eyes.

"Oh I very much can," stated Marcel, the picture of calm as he observed the medic.

"They're not involved in this! Hurt me if you must but leave them alone!"

"They became involved when they came for you," said Marcel his voice cold and hard. "If you wish to save them from this fate you best travel quickly.

"You're aware we have no idea where we currently are right?" snapped D'Artagnan as he pushed himself to his feet, subconsciously moving closer to stand in front of Athos as he spoke.

"Semantics my boy," waved Marcel as he finished unchaining Aramis and had the medic steadied. "Now shall we go? You have quite the journey after all."

"If we don't know where we are how are we to get both back to Paris and here?" snarled D'Artagnan, his unbroken hand clenching into a tight fist.

"I'll give you a map if you stop with the inane questions," growled Marcel as he rounded on the Gascon, who true to expectations stood tall and refused to be intimated.

Aramis watched the fury grow on D'Artagnan's face and knew it was only a matter of time before the boy abandoned the plan and attacked the man, something that would not help them if the man did indeed have more than one companion.

"Then give it to us so we can leave, I do no wish for my brothers or Viv to be in your clutches for a second longer than they need to be," commanded Aramis, almost sagging in relief when he saw D'Artagnan take a step back and calm down slightly.

"But of course, follow me gentlemen," Marcel stated as he went to leave the room.

"Oh," Marcel said spinning on his heels and looked Aramis straight in his eyes. "Before I forget, should anything happen to me the lovely lady Vivienne will meet a very painful and drawn out death." Aramis paled further, "Shall we move?"


	11. Stubbornness and Pain

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is slightly later than usual I got wrapped up in writing a later chapter and lost track of time.**

 **Also if there's anything you would like to see happen to either our boys or our baddie let me know and I'll see what I can do, I always welcome ideas and suggestions :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Hope it was worth the wait :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - It's fine, I'm just glad you take the time to read it :D D'Art and his impulsiveness are back again today, much to Aramis's worry. I'm desperately trying to come up with a situation that'll allow me to give Marcel a feathered hat lol :D It's all I can picture now whenever I write him. If you liked that bit of banter you're going to love what I've included in tomorrows chapter, there's a slightly bizarre bit of banter for our boys then. I don't know what inspired the chair thing to be quite honest... and part of me feels I should be worried that my mind can just come up with that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhahaha! I would love it if it was XD You'll have to read to see who's going to end up in the chair. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - When is it ever that easy :) In Athos's defense the boy hasnt been with them long so he hasn't really learnt yet that the boy just attracts trouble XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the Athos/Aramis moment, considering what's coming for the boys I felt they needed a brotherly moment. The hate-o-meters going to be getting quite a bit of use in the next several chapters :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - I'm afraid for what whumpage is in this chapter it might not be worth the wait :( but worry not it's going to last several chapters and get worse for him as it progresses :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - I did say Aramis is going to be swimming in guilt :) He's going to need some serious brotherly love when all this is over. Which is good as it means snuggly moments XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oooh a long truncated review :) always love them :) I LOVE protective Athos moments but they're a bit hard to write when his relationship with D'Art is only in its early stages, hopefully what I've done works though :) The whole situation is beginning to affect them all making them all quite snappy and grouchy (as evidence today by Porthos) The talk between Athos and Aramis almost didnt happen. I added it just before I published the chapter yesterday, mainly as the word count was a bit low and I felt like Aramis would try to say something given what was about to happen. I'm SO glad I decided to include it, the response has been very good :) I really want to bring Viv in properly but she's having to stay out of things for the moment (I have plans for her later) Hmmm if you thought D'Art was being dangerous yesterday just wait to see what he's doing today :D I'm really happy you're enjoying the story so far. Hopefully this chapter is just a good a read :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I agree, no matter how much Aramis may want to simply race back to Paris to get help for the others he's not going to ignore D'Art's injuries, especially as he blames himself for them. Glad you liked Athos/Aramis's moment, it was a spur of the minute thing to include but I'm really glad I put it in as its gone over really well. They'll be revisiting that talk later once they eventually get out of harms way. Marcel knows a bit about the massacre but not much, hence his desire to find out what really happened. Their plan was shaky at best so it could fall to bits at any minute... not good for our remaining boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - You've read all my other stories and you're only just getting concerned now? I think it would be less worrying if the ideas came from research but nooooo it's all the work of my evil mind :D It's okay if you worry about me I worry too lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Hugs, High Fives & Fist-Bumps to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this! Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Stubbornness and Pain  
**

"You will take this road back to Paris," instructed Marcel as he traced a route on the map

Aramis frowned as he observed the route, ensuring that he was standing in front of D'Artagnan as much as possible at all times. "That's a longer route," growled the medic, his voice full of barely contained rage. "I thought I told you I am not leaving them here for anytime longer than absolutely necessary."

"Then you should walk quickly," snarled Marcel, moving around the table to stand almost nose to nose with Aramis

"We're talking this route," snapped Aramis as he jammed his finger down on the map. "We left our horses near there, it will allow us to get to Paris and back quicker."

Anger growing at the medic's attitude Marcel whipped out his pistol, priming the firing mechanism and pointed it at D'Artagnan before either man had fully registered what was going on. "Do not disobey me!"

Both men froze a the sight of the firearm aimed at the young man, though to each of their surprise, D'Artagnan actually recovered first, moving as quick as he could to stand in front of Aramis, Marcel's pistol following him as he moved.

"Go ahead," he dared, hoping that all his new friend's advice about trusting his instincts weren't about to fail him now.

"D'Art!" hissed Aramis is terrified panic, his hands gripping the back of the boy's jacket in a desperate effort to move him, only the young Gascon remained defiant

"You got a death wish boy?" sneered Marcel as he glared at the defiant young man before him.

"Why do you want us to go that route?" D'Artagnan snapped before either man could add anything further. "You claimed to not want to resort to violence and that you only wanted justice for your family yet you fight us when we're willing to go the quicker route. Why?"

Aramis stared at the back of D'Artagnan's head, his eyes bright with pride. _Oh if only Athos could have seen you just now mon jeune ami_ mused the marksman, _It might have even had been enough to get you out of trouble after you stepped in front of this guy's gun._

It was a tense couple of moments as they waited to see how Marcel would react but eventually, to their great relief, he holstered the pistol. "You've got some guts kid," he remarked lightly as he stared at the Gascon, "Take care that attitude of yours doesn't get you into trouble some day." He added with a slightly threatening tone to his voice that had D'Artagnan's proverbial hackles rising again.

Turning his head slightly so he look at Aramis, Marcel added, "Take that route if you wish, just bring me the proof."

Aramis narrowed his eyes at their captor, _too easy_ he decided, _Marcel was determined enough to get us to take that path that he to threaten to shoot us and now because of a glare and a bark from our little pup he relents? What is he planning?_

Not willing to waste any more time, especially as every minute they delayed was another minute their friends were in Marcel's hands, Aramis gripped D'Artagnan's good arm and began pulling them out of the room.

* * *

"I really don't like this Aramis," D'Artagnan whispered when they were far enough from the compound to ensure that Marcel hadn't followed them. "Something's up."

"Lets just get to the horses," mutter Aramis as he focused on using his keen eyesight to search for any pursuers. "The sooner we get there the sooner I can have a look at that arm and those ribs."

"What? No!" exclaimed D'Artagnan, nearly tripping over his own feet in his rush to turn to face his friend who was now looking at his with a surprised expression. "You can't!"

"That arm needs tending to and do you really want to be galloping across the countryside with unbound ribs?" chided Aramis, his expression softening slightly when he saw the worry and pain etched plainly on the young man's face.

"But..."

"Besides," the marksman said lightly as if D'Artagnan hadn't spoken, "I swore to Athos I would look at them at the first possible opportunity. You're not going to make me a liar are you?" It was a bit of a low blow and Aramis knew it, but he needed to check the boy over and it would go a lot quicker without him fighting him the entire way.

D'Artagnan mumbled something unintelligible, though the tone told Aramis he was probably cursing. Looking over at the boy the medic allowed his lips to quirk upwards into a soft smile as he noticed how suitably chastised he looked and Aramis knew he had won that debate.

* * *

Back in their cell both Athos and Porthos sat chained against opposite walls, both men glaring at the chair that sat innocently in the middle of the room, despite the promise of great pain it promise.

"So do you recon he knows who 'es putting in there or do we get to volunteer for the honor?" grumbled Porthos, his eyes never leaving the chair.

"Aramis will be quick," Athos said, his voice calm and collected despite having deflected answering the musketeer's question.

Porthos grunted in acknowledgement but said nothing else, too lost in his worry about his friends to conjure up a suitable conversation.

Silence reigned for several minutes before the larger musketeer was pulled from his worrying by the soft call of his name from the man across the room. Staring at his brother questioningly Porthos raised a single eyebrow at the man in a silent gesture for him to continue.

"If he does make us choose," Athos said, keeping his voice low enough that only Porthos could hear it. Though the swordsman didn't miss the subtle tensing of his brother's frame. "Let me do it."

Porthos's eyes widened in horror, "You can't seriously be asking me that 'Thos!"

"It's our best option," stated the musketeer with a determination in his voice that spoke to how he would not be swayed in this matter.

"How is letting you be tortured our best option?" Snarled Porthos, his worry and anger making him glare at his friend.

"Because you're better at hand to hand combat," remarked Athos calmly, his words causing Porthos to still and for the anger boiling inside of him to simmer down ever so slightly.

Seeing his friend was either willing to hear him out or was too stunned to reply Athos continued, ensuring all the while that his voice was kept low and inaudible to potential eavesdroppers. "If there is even the slimmest opportunity to escape we must take it and without weapons we'll be relying on our fists should any escape be noticed," Porthos nodded at this, feeling his body relax slightly as they took in the logic behind the man's words.

"And I'm better at hand to hand," murmured Porthos; unintentionally mimicking the words Athos had said not a few minutes earlier.

Athos nodded, "So if he lets us choose... Let me do it."

* * *

It was just over an hour later when Marcel returned to their cell, the smug smile he wore on his face was enough to put both musketeers on edge.

"Well gentlemen," remarked Marcel as he moved into the center of the room. "I know how much musketeers value brotherhood and honor. So I will allow you, should you be so inclined, to save your friend by volunteering yourself - "

"I'll do it," declared Athos before Marcel had even finished speaking.

"'Thos!" Porthos exclaimed, knowing it was part of the plan but being unable to stay silent at the fact that one of his dearest friends was about to undergo a lot of pain.

"Excellent," exclaimed Marcel but there was something in the way he said it that counteracted the smug look on his face. If Athos was being honest with himself he would have thought that their captor was either not happy with him volunteering or with the situation as a whole... which was an interesting notion for the swordsman to consider. _If D'Artagnan was right and there is more than one person involved in this, maybe Marcel is just the mouthpiece for the other player,_ mused Athos. Marcel had seemed genuine when he had explained his reasons for wanting to know about Savoy but everything else the man did was a contradiction. One minute he's expressing a desire not to hurt anyone and the next he's savagely breaking D'Artagnan's arm. Something more was going on here then they were aware of and Athos couldn't help but be afraid for what that meant for his brother and protégé as they made their way back to Paris.

Before either musketeer could say or do anything Marcel moved to stand in front of Athos, a water skin held out in front of the man. "Drink," Marcel ordered shaking the canteen lightly as he spoke.

Athos's eyes narrowed but did as he was instructed when he saw a flash of irritation enter Marcel's steely gaze. He definitely didn't trust what the man was giving him but he couldn't risk him changing his mind and forcing whatever the concoction was on Porthos.

Within seconds of drinking the water Athos could feel himself becoming increasingly dizzy, his hand, that was now shaking lightly, moved to his face in an effort to combat the wave of lightheadedness now assaulting him.

"What the hell did you give him?!" roared Porthos as he was forced to watch with growing worry as the drugs in the water affected his friend.

Without turning back to look at the furious musketeer Marcel kept his focus on the now panting man before him. "It's just something to ensure he doesn't fight back when I move him. It'll wear off soon enough."

Athos's eyes attempted to narrow again as he glared at the man, a slurred and inaudible curse passed his lips as he sagged against the chains holding him, now feeling too weak to do anything but breathe.

Seeing this Marcel moved to unlock the cuffs keeping the musketeer chained and once the man was freed he threw one of his arms over his shoulder and carried the man to the chair, setting him down with a gentleness that surprised the still fuming Porthos.

"So what happens now?" growled Porthos, his eyes never leaving Athos's face.

"Now," sighed Marcel as he grabbed one of the cuffs, "you pray your friends move fast." With that he sharply tightened the mechanism on the cuff, Athos's pained screams piercing the air.


	12. Two Spoons

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Sorry its late again, I got distracted writing.**

 **Now this chapter is a little bit of an odd one, we're going from serious to weird to serious again. I think my mind has the whumpage moments planned out and then forgets the moments in between which is the only reasoning I can think of for the conversation that happens between two of our boys in this chapter. I have no idea where it came from but it kinda works so hopefully you'll like it :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Aramis is going to try to hurry... emphasis on try :) Hmm if you're hating Marcel now you're probably really going to hate him in coming chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Sorry to keep you waiting :) You've got a short wait (like a day :D) but Aramis is due some whumpage worry not :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha that seems to be the general consensus where Marcel's concerned. D'Art and Aramis are going to try but it wouldnt be me if something didnt go wrong :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Hmmm that's an interesting idea but no Viv is not the mastermind behind all this, though now part of me is wishing i had made her that as thats quite a good idea ... oh well. I dont really want to say much about Marcel as I'll probably give it all away and then you'll all hate me so you'll just have to wait and find out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yep :) D'Art gives as good as he gets protectiveness wise ... Plus it helps that he has very little sense of self preservation it seems lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Marcel has his reasons and we'll be learning a bit more about the situation tomorrow. Glad you think so :) You've always given good suggestions in the past so if you think of anything don't hesitate to say :) I'm tempted to have Aramis let it slip to Athos once their all in the clear that D'Art stepped in front of a gun, just to write his reaction lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the reviews - Gotta love protective boys :D How strange? I'm only uploading one chapter a day so I'm not quite sure what's going on there... Maybe the sites playing up again or something. D'Art's definitely causing our boys no shortage of headaches, especially Aramis but then he wouldnt be our pup if he didnt :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MoonlightTaylor (Guest): Thanks for the review - We get to see Porthos's guilt over the whole situation tomorrow, I really like how it turned out so I'm hoping you'll all enjoy it as well. Trouble, that's what's waiting for our boys on the road :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - Would he be the Athos we know and love if he didnt? I'll admit that the confusion Marcel is causing people is a lot of fun for me :D More than a little bit of pain might be coming our boy's way, but then that just means more comfort/brotherly moments which are always fun to write :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha that response mean's I'm doing my job with my baddie :D There's no way D'Art would let Aramis leave him behind so that's out of the question, despite being the logical option. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - You may be on to something my friend, best wait till tomorrow to find out :D Worry not there's lots more whumpage coming Athos's way in the next few chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Bwahahaha! I would love to know just how Porthos would be able to persuade Marcel to do that XD I'm afraid pretty much none of those questions will be answered today... I'm evil I know but thats why you love me :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I do think Athos might have to learn of D'Arts actions at some point, purely as I'm curious as to how he'd react... we'll see. Aramis is not above emotional blackmail if it gets the boy to listen to him thats for sure. Having Athos volunteer has led to some really nice (not sure thats quite the right word but oh well) moments between him and Porthos. I'll admit I'm really curious as to what you'll think of their bantering session today. As I've warned it's pretty weird but I couldnt not keep it in once I read it through XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Two Spoons  
**

The midday sun was just beginning to bear down on the two men when the abandoned barn they had left their horses at finally came into view.

"Thank God," sighed Aramis under his breath. The musketeer had been trying very hard not to think about what their friends had suffered because of the time it took them to simply reach their mounts.

Unfortunately for the two men the ground, which was uneven to begin with, had become saturated with mud during the rain the night before making travelling more difficult. Added to that were D'Artagnan's injuries, which despite his attempts to brush off, had been causing the young man no end of pain and the fact that Aramis wasn't in prime condition either. The musketeer was now over a week into a routine of little sleep and a diet that mostly consisted of whatever alcohol he could get his hands on at the time, which meant that the musketeer was beginning to suffer from bouts of light-headedness and exhaustion that made traversing the slippery ground difficult.

"Come," gestured the medic, pushing aside all thoughts of what could be happening to his friends right about now, "lets get those injuries seen to so we can head home."

"Aramis," sighed D'Artagnan, it very much almost coming out as a whine.

The medic silenced the boy with one sharp look, "We've been through this D'Artagnan," snapped the musketeer, "You're in no condition to travel so either you let me look at you or you stay here."

D'Artagnan almost reeled back, surprised by the sharpness of Aramis's words. The Gascon knew the medic was stressed, exhausted, worried and no doubt his constant dismissal of his injuries was grating on his last nerve but he hadn't expected the outburst he'd received.

Aramis noticed this and despite feeling guilty for having hurt the boy he refused to soften his stance on the matter. Only choosing to allow some of his usual warmth back into his eyes when a shamefaced D'Artagnan nodded, hung his head and began walking to their horses.

"Right," Aramis said gently as he finished sorting out his supplies, he had already ordered D'Artagnan to remove his shirt so he could bind his ribs and the medic found his whole demeanor softening when D'Artagnan complied without question or complaint. "I'm going to do your ribs first so just try to breathe normally while I do this."

D'Artagnan nodded and closed his eyes against the uncomfortable pain that was getting his ribs bound, Aramis had offered to make some pain reliever but in the Gascon's eyes they were already losing time because of him and he was not going to make them lose any more just so he could be comfortable.

"You good D'Art?" Aramis asked softly as he finished tying off the bandage, his keen eyes watched the boy for any sign that the pain was too much. It hurt him that he was as relieved as he was that the Gascon had refused the pain medication. He knew that the boy would be in a lot of pain, particularly when they started riding but he couldn't get the thought of Athos or Porthos being tortured because of the time it would take to stop and make the draught. That being said however he was in no way going to let the boy push himself too far so he watched, observed and thanked the Lord for the boy's stubbornness and resilience.

Shuffling slightly as he tried to get used to the constricting bandage on his chest D'Artagnan nodded, a small reassuring smile on his face that quickly turned into a grimace when the medic took a gentle hold of his broken arm and began to examine it.

"Sorry," soothed Aramis as D'Artagnan hissed in pain at his ministrations, "I need to know how badly it's broken before I can set and wrap it."

"It's fine," grunted the Gascon, his eyes staring stubbornly at the ceiling as he fought to contain the tears of pain that threatened to escape thanks to the inferno of pain Aramis's examination was causing.

"You're in luck my friend," grinned Aramis as he released D'Artagnan's arm, the boy bringing it to his chest protectively as soon as he did so, "The bone was a clean break and despite the journey to get here the bone hasn't significantly shifted at all so I'll splint and wrap it then we can be on our way."

Not trusting himself to speak as Aramis began his work D'Artagnan grunted in reply, biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood as his arm was tended to.

* * *

"'Thos?" whispered Porthos, his voice heavy with worry as he waited for some sign of awareness from his friend. It had been at least four hours since Aramis and D'Artagnan had left and since then Marcel had come in twice to tighten the cuffs keeping Athos trapped in the chair and each time the larger musketeer was powerless to do anything but sit there and watch as his friend and brother tried not to vocalize any signs of pain despite the evidence being clear as day on his face.

"Come on 'Thos, talk to me," he begged, needing to see that his brother was okay, that he had done the right thing in ignoring all his instincts and deciding instead to follow Athos's order of letting him volunteer for the chair.

"I-If Aramis… dallies on… t-the way back… to flirt with another barmaid… I'm gonna kill him," grunted Athos tiredly, peering at his friend through the flop of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

To relieved to comment on the randomness that was Athos's statement Porthos snorted, "Don't think the whelp would let him get away with that even if he wanted to. The kid worries."

"H-How long?"

The grim look returned to Porthos's face, "Bout four hours I'd wager, possibly longer."

"Hopefully they're on route to Paris by now," groaned the swordsman, wincing as he forced his fingers and toes to move.

"You should try to rest," suggested Porthos softly, the worry returning when he noticed the exhaustion lining his friend's face. "We have time till Marcel's due to return, might as well make use of it."

The look Athos sent him told the larger musketeer how likely that possibility was. Sweat was already gleaming on the swordsman's face and as Porthos had no idea how tight the cuff had been tightened he could only imagine the pain his brother was in.

"You shouldn't 'ave volunteered," mumbled Porthos, guilt shining brightly in his eyes.

Athos shot him a look, "Better me then you my friend," grunted the swordsman.

Before Porthos could respond the door to their cell opened causing both men to tense, though the action caused Athos pain to do so.

"Thought we'd have longer till we saw your ugly mug again," grumbled Porthos, the fear and worry he was feeling at the unexpected visit thankfully masked.

"Well if you're not hungry…" Shrugged Marcel, both musketeers noticing the two bowls the man was holding and before either could say anything Porthos's stomach betrayed them by grumbling loudly causing the larger man to curse quietly and a flicker of amusement to erase some of the pain in Athos's eyes.

Moving to Porthos first Marcel handed him the bowl of bland but warm stew, ignoring the suspicious look the musketeer gave him as he took it.

"I'd sooner starve than let you feed me," growled Athos as the man came to stand in front of him, the musketeer's eyes narrowing as Marcel chuckled.

"Worry not musketeer," Marcel said using his free hand to unlock one of the cuffs that had yet to be significantly tightened, allowing the musketeer to have a hand free to eat. "I'll be back for the bowls soon, best eat while it's still warm."

"…Recon it poisoned?" enquired Porthos once Marcel had left, prodding the stew hesitantly with the spoon as he spoke.

"Unlikely," reassured Athos as he rotated his now free wrist, relishing the fading pain. Once he was finished he turned his attention to the food given to them, as much as he didn't trust Marcel there was something that told him the man didn't truly want him dead, at least not yet anyway and because of that the swordsman decided the food was safe.

Upon seeing Athos devour a few bites with no immediate side-effects Porthos moved to devour his own, slightly relieved to know their captor didn't plan to starve them as well as torture them.

* * *

"What?" Athos asked with a small hint of amusement in his voice as he noticed the way Porthos was staring at his spoon.

Lifting his face to smirk at his friend Porthos replied, "remember that Red Guard I defeated with a fork?"

Athos snorted, he was pretty sure he would never forget that brilliant moment, sure Treville had lectured them for ages about dueling but seeing the smugness of that Red Guard shatter as Porthos fought and won against him with nothing but a dinner fork was completely worth it.

"I don't think that will work for you this time my friend," smiled the swordsman.

The amusement in Athos's eyes grew when Porthos pouted, "Could do."

"Not a fork," Athos pointed out, trying very hard not to laugh at the faces his friend was pulling.

Seeing the light return to his friend's face Porthos grinned and shrugged, unbothered by the man's words, "I could make it work."

"I have no doubt, but there's another fault in your master plan."

"Oh?" queried the larger man, immensely pleased that Athos was playing along.

"He's not a red guard," deadpanned the swordsman causing the larger musketeer to let out a booming laugh in response.

"Something tells me I missed quite a conversation," remarked Marcel as he entered the room, slightly unnerved to see both men in much lighter spirits then he had expected given their predicament.

Noticing the tenseness of Athos's frame Porthos sent his friend a look full of complete seriousness as he asked, "what about two spoons?" nodding down at the spoon in the swordsman's hand.

Letting out a snort at the imagery that comment produced as well as the completely confused look of their captor Athos actually frowned when Marcel took his bowl and spoon away from him and replaced the cuff on his wrist.

That frown quickly turned into a grimace as Marcel knelt down to sharply turned the mechanism on one of the ankle cuffs, causing it to tighten significantly, the musketeer barely biting back a scream of pain as he could practically feel his bones straining under the pressure.

Porthos noticed a small amount of blood escaping his brother's mouth and knew the man had bitten his cheek hard enough to draw blood in his effort to not let Marcel win by screaming.

When Marcel made his way over to him Porthos glared daggers at the man, a dangerous smirk coming to his face as he muttered, just loud enough for the man to hear him, "Definitely two spoons."

Marcel look thoroughly confused but picked up the dishes and moved to the door.

Pausing by the door with dishes in hand Marcel turned back and asked, "Are all musketeers as bizarre as you?" Porthos's response was simply to smirk at the man as he left.

* * *

"How're you doing D'Art?" called Aramis with no small amount of worry in his voice.

The pair had been racing hard down the road for a couple of hours and still had some ways to ride. Thankfully the ground had evened out but the mud caused no end of jostling from the horses and Aramis couldn't help but worry about his injured friend.

Looking over his shoulder once he realized his friend had yet to respond he found himself cursing under his breath at the pale complexion and trembling frame the young Gascon was sporting. It also looked like the only reason the boy hadn't replied was because all of his energy was going on not crying out in pain.

Internally berating himself for letting the boy get so bad Aramis slowed his horse until it was level with D'Artagnan's own mare, the medic's arrival startling the pale boy slightly and caused him to raise an eyebrow in question.

"We should stop," Aramis explained, the words hard to get out as every instinct wanted nothing more than to race to Paris no matter the cost.

D'Artagnan's eyes widened and the boy forced himself to sit upright in the saddle, "No!"

"You're in pain, you need a break," reasoned the medic though there was a traitorous part of him that was jumping with joy at the boy's resistance.

Glaring at the medic, D'Artagnan forced his face to become expressionless. He had already caused enough of a delay he refused to cause anymore. "I'm fine," he declared firmly before urging his horse on harder, leaving Aramis to sigh at his stubbornness before doing the same.

Throughout this entire exchange neither man noticed the gleam of a spyglass some distance behind them, nor the grin the user wore when he realized he was gaining on his prey.


	13. Downhill

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **We're in for some drama today, Hope you're all ready!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hahaha I think it needs to happen now :) I'm not quite sure how it'll come about but I really want it to happen now you've mentioned it and you'd be correct in your thinking that it's not a good thing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Now that would give him an interesting story to tell lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ermmm you may not like me today then. Sorry in advance! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - You're no worse than me lol We're getting some more of it tonight as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Sorrry! There's a cliffy today as well I'm afraid. Glad you liked the banter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha very true though it could be said that there are no musketeers like them lol :D The plan will come to light in a couple of chapters time, though there's a hint for it tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Then you're in luck as we'll be finding out today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Like mentor like student :) That's a very good point, poor Treville's just waiting for answers at the garrison... I'll bring him in in couple of chapters time. I've missed writing him. D'Art and Aramis are definitely about to find trouble which is not going to be good considering their current state. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Gotta have a bit of randomness every now and then :) ... Plus Athos needed the levity considering what's happening to him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - The spy definitely doesnt mean anything good for our boys but as to why he's there will come out in a few chapters time. I think D'Arts definition of fine greatly contradicts everyone elses lol We're going to get some more protective moments today so hope you like them :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

authorwannabe101: Thanks for the review - Haha Glad you liked it, as i said I have no idea where it came from but I went with it lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - Marcel's reasons for acting strange will come to light fairly soon... couple of chapters time probably. I dont think Porthos is going to forgive himself for quite a while... he and Athos will need to have a chat once they're free. As to who the spy is... We find out what they're doing today but as to who sent them you'll have to wait a bit. Tensions are running quite high between the boys but given what's happening today they'll be putting that to one side for a bit i should imagine. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - It's only going to get worse for our boys today I'm afraid... Aramis being in two minds is only going to add to his guilt and give him more to apologize for (at least in his mind anyway) I think the only reason his mother-hen tendencies didnt come out in full force is because of how long they've known D'Art. The situation is forcing him to worry about either his dearest friends who he's known and fought beside for years or his newest friend he's only known a couple of months. Either way it'll lead to an emotional chat later on for us :D The other boys definitely needed the distraction, especially poor Athos. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Downhill  
**

The attack came out of nowhere. One minute Aramis had been stroking the muzzle of his horse; they had stopped at a small river to give the horses a chance to drink while the men stretched out the muscles that had become tight and painful from hours hard riding. Aramis had once again brought up the idea of creating some pain medication for the pale Gascon and once again the boy had steadfastly refused it, insisting that they wouldn't be stopping long enough for the medic to make anything anyway.

Then, the next thing the Spaniard knew, his horse was flinging him into the water as the beast reared up once an all too familiar sound pierced the air.

"ARAMIS!" screamed D'Artagnan as he scrambled back to his feet, eyes widening in horror as they flickered between the incoming figures and the sight of his brother trying to disentangle himself from the reeds and other vegetation in the riverbed.

"D'ART!" cried Aramis breathlessly; cursing in Spanish as he tugged viciously at the root his foot had become tangled in while trying to keep his head above the water. Honestly he wasn't even sure how that happened but he had more important things to worry about then trying to work it out.

From his spot in the river Aramis couldn't see what was happening but the faint sound of a blade emerging from it's sheath spurred the Spaniard on.

"We have nothing you want!" shouted D'Artagnan, hoping he could stall the attackers long enough for Aramis to free himself. "Unless you want to face musketeers I suggest you leave now!"

At his words a man emerged from the shadows, the smoking pistol in his hand telling the Gascon he was the one who had fired the shot.

"Musketeers?" grinned the man showing his yellow teeth as he did so. "All I see is you boy and you're hardly a musketeer."

"No but I am!" roared a dripping wet Aramis, the Spaniard followed up his words by throwing a large rock, barely resisting the urge to boast when the projectile smacked into the man's hand hard enough to cause him to swear and lose his grip on his pistol.

"That's mighty fine aim you've got there musketeer," sneered the bandit as he bent down to pick up his pistol, his eyes never leaving Aramis as he did so. "Your skills could earn you a decent amount of coin with me and my boys if you ever get sick of dealing with pompous nobles."

Aramis blinked, was this bandit really trying to recruit him in the midst of an ambush?

"It'll be hard to join a dead man," snarled the medic, settling into a battle ready stance. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed D'Artagnan edging his way towards his mare and the Spaniard fought a smirk as he remembered D'Artagnan placing the throwing knives he had been practicing with lately into his saddlebags before they left for the meeting place.

The bandit shrugged, "Have it your way musketeer, I get paid so long as you don't reach Paris."

The bandit's words took on a hard edge as he spoke and within moments of him speaking a small group of armed men emerged from the trees.

* * *

"Enough!" roared Porthos, blood trickling down his wrists from where the cuff dug into his skin but the musketeer paid it no attention, all his attention focused on the screaming form of his dearest friend. "Leave him alone!"

"He knew the arrangement before volunteering," said Marcel, his face strangely tight and uncomfortable as he stood in front of a now panting Athos.

"Let me take his place!" pleaded Porthos, desperation filling his voice as his eyes never left the barely conscious form of Athos.

"N…No" groaned the swordsman; conscious enough to know he needed to protect his brother.

Porthos ignore him and forced his gaze to move to Marcel, "Please."

"D-Don't…y-you… dare," hissed Athos weakly with as much authority as he could muster, which, given his present state, was not much.

Marcel seemed to be considering it for a moment and Porthos felt hope growing within him. Both he and Athos had noted how uncomfortable the man appeared to be with this torture method and now Porthos was praying that the man's unease would save his brother from more pain.

Even from where he was sitting Porthos could already see the bruises beginning to form around the edges of each of the cuffs and he could only imagine the damage that had been done to the bones.

At the moment the most attention seemed to be focused on the ankle cuffs, no doubt devised to ensure escape was impossible and judging by the agonized scream that had just torn it's way out of Athos's throat the bones in the swordsman's left ankle were cracked, if not broken.

"He made his choice," Marcel said quietly after a few moments, those four words shattering Porthos's hope.

"And I'm making the same one, let me take his place!"

"I can't," whispered Marcel, his eyes instantly widening when he realized what he had let slip.

Porthos's eyes narrowed, his worry over his brothers now being channeled into anger at the man before him.

"Why not!" he screamed, thrashing against the chains keeping him from protecting his friend.

"Because," stated a voice, causing Marcel to tense and Porthos to startle slightly, "that's not how this works monsieur musketeer. We have other plans for you."

* * *

"D'ART!" cried Aramis as he expertly ducked what would have been a fatal blow; his eyes rapidly seeking out the young Gascon whose cries had caught his attention. He had barely a moment to watch D'Artagnan fall to one knee, his unbroken arm clutching his injured one tightly, the boys eyes scrunched in pain before the medic's attacker recovered from his failed attack and returned for another attempt.

With his attention redirected the Spaniard missed how close the Gascon came to getting a sword through the chest, only the boy's quick thinking allowed him to escape the worst of the blow, his leg shooting out at the last moment, hitting the bandit's shin hard causing his balance to falter and forcing him to step back to regain it. D'Artagnan still took a fairly serious gash to his chest that would most definitely be in need of stitching soon but considering the alternative the boy took the win.

Pushing through the pain in his arm, which had only intensified when the bandit had hit it with the side of his blade, D'Artagnan scrambled for the last of his throwing knives, which had fallen from his hand after the attack to his arm. Without even thinking D'Artagnan launched himself at the recovering bandit, driving the small blade deep into the man's throat. Unfortunately the Gascon hadn't considered that the momentum of his attack would send both men to the ground and as such the young man found himself unable to see for several moments as a blinding white light overtook his vision when his broken arm hit the ground, caught between the bandit's chest and his own.

What finally forced the Gascon's pain down was the all too familiar boom of a pistol followed immediately by a scream of pain and a slew of, what he could only assume to be, Spanish curses.

"A-Aramis!" D'Artagnan rasped, ignoring the dizzy spell that threatened to knock him back on his behind he sharply turned just in time to see Aramis crumple to his knees, the smug bandit leader smirking at him, smoking pistol still in hand.

"ARAMIS!" he cried again, his fear skyrocketing when the medic fell forward, just barely managing to get his hand out to brace himself.

Without thinking D'Artagnan yanked his throwing dagger from the dead bandit's throat and launched it through the air towards the unsuspecting bandit leader.

D'Artagnan watched with an expressionless mask as the blade found purchase in the man's skin. The wound wasn't immediately fatal but would require attention straight away if the man wanted to keep living.

Rising on shaking legs, alarm growing within him when he noticed the tremors affecting his frame. With a deep breath the Gascon forced his focus to return to the fact that his friend… _brother?_ Had been shot.

In the distance D'Artagnan could just make out the sounds of people approaching and could only assume it was more of the bandit group. Not willing to risk waiting around to see if he was correct he grabbed the dead bandit's sword, sliding the blade in between his belt before he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to his horse.

Musketeer horses are trained to handle battlefield situations and the only reasons Aramis's had reared at the start of the attack was because the shot had landed mere centimeters from it… D'Artagnan's mare on the other hand was not as well trained, making her slightly skittish around gunfire. Thankfully what the animal lacked with training it made up with in loyalty, as she had not strayed far from her rider.

Grimacing in pain D'Artagnan swung himself up into the saddle, not for the first time grateful for the hours and hours he had spent during his childhood mastering his riding skills.

" **ARAMIS!** " Bellowed the Gascon as he lightly held the reigns in his broken hand, gritting his teeth against the pain as he did so. When the Spaniard finally managed to lift his head D'Artagnan flung his good arm out to him, gripping the man's wrist tightly as he galloped past and by using most of his remaining strength he managed to use the momentum to pull his friend up onto his horse.

"H-How bad 'Mis?" he panted, using his good arm to keep the medic's arm around his waist.

"Al diablo con eso duele" ( _Fuck that hurts)_ swore Aramis, his grip on D'Artagnan's shirt tightening as a sharp wave of pain shot through him

"'Mis?" D'Artagnan asked again, worry lacing his voice as he tilted his head slightly so he could risk a fleeting look at his friend, alarm growing at the paleness of the man's skin.

"S-Shoulder," answered Aramis through gritted teeth. "It's going to need some sort of tending soon." He admitted guiltily, hating to be the reason his brothers were in Marcel's hands for a longer span of time.

"Got it," nodded the Gascon, his eyes turning hard as they searched out anywhere that might be a safe place for them to rest. He could feel Aramis's blood seeping into his shirt from where the musketeer was resting against him and he could feel his own soaking the front of his tunic courtesy of the bandit's blade.

"Just stay awake," he commanded, a slight pleading tone entering his voice. "I'll find us somewhere but stay with me okay."


	14. TLC

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **D'Art's being a bit of a badass today :D and I'm going to be horrible and leave you all waiting to see what's in store for Athos and Porthos :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - He's not having the best luck that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - I'm gonna count that as a good thing lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhahaa That's very true, they'd be skint within a week with me there XD D'Art's got a key part to play today, bit of a badass. Porthos and Athos on the other hand... well you'll just have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well Porthos has gotten off pretty light... so far :D I have some stuff in mind for him but you'll have to wait till tomorrow. The ambush has definitely set the boys back quite a bit and its Porthos and Athos that are going to suffer for it (not that the others havent but you get what I mean) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Oh our boys are going to utilize their musketeer stubbornness to ensure they reach Paris as fast as they can... Can't guarantee the condition they'll be in when they get there though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you're liking it so far :) Dont worry things wont be getting wrapped up too soon. I have some evil plans in store for Porthos which we'll be seeing tomorrow, another serious bit of whumpage for Athos in a later chapter plus some other whumpage moments as we go with lots of drama and cute moments mixed in. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MoonlightTaylor (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep there's a devious plan in mind, but you'll have to wait to find out what it all is :D An interesting idea as to who the partner is but no it's not her, we'll be finding out tomorrow so I wont be keeping you in suspense for long. Athos definitely isn't fairing well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - He may wish to do that but he's really not in the best shape to do so. Aramis's guilt is definitely growing as everything progresses, even more so when he learns how much time they've lost because of the ambush. Porthos is due some pain now and we'll be seeing what's going on tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - That ambush did neither man any favors, in fact the only good thing that might have come out of it was that they've gained a weapon now. Athos is seriously suffering but is trying to remain stoic and unaffected but its not really working any more. We'll be finding out the other plans for Porthos tomorrow but for now we're with our other boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: TLC  
**

D'Artagnan didn't this it was possible to feel the amount of relief he felt when he spotted what appeared to be an abandoned barn.

They had been riding for little over an hour and despite passing a couple of possible resting locations the Gascon had refused to stop until he was sure they were no longer being followed.

He had tried to keep Aramis engaged and talking throughout their ride but his own injuries coupled with the stress of the situation had quickly halted every conversation attempt.

"'Mis?" D'Artagnan called hesitantly, twisting ever so slightly so he could glance at his friend over his shoulder. The Spaniard was in a bad way but to D'Artagnan's great relief, was clinging stubbornly on to consciousness.

"I've found somewhere we can stop, just hold on a little longer okay?" the boy pleaded. Hearing the fear and worry in his voice Aramis tightened the grip he had on the boy's hand, lacking all energy to form a verbal response.

Thankfully Aramis's horse had followed D'Artagnan's mare when they left the ambush sight so they would have access to the Spaniard's medical supplies.

* * *

Stopping just shy of the barn D'Artagnan took a moment to observe the area, only dismounting when he was sure there was no one else there.

The barn itself looked deserted, the roof had seen better days and was even missing in some parts but the walls were sturdy and would offer some protection from the harsh winds that had picked up over the last little while. All in all it was about the best the two injured men who hope for during such a desperate time.

"Come on Aramis," said D'Artagnan softly once he had confirmed that the barn was indeed empty. He was getting increasingly worried about his friend, the man had lost a lot of blood so clearly the wound was worse then the man wanted him to believe. This was made all the more worrying by the fact that D'Artagnan was beginning to feel lightheaded himself from his own wounds.

Aramis opened an exhausted eye at D'Artagnan's call and despite the pain that shot through him whenever he moved, he let the Gascon guide him off of the horse, a small whimper of pain escaping him as his chest knocked against the horse's side.

Without wasting a minute D'Artagnan used his good arm to sling Aramis's arm over his shoulder before directing them into the barn, stopping only to grab the saddlebag off of the Spaniard's horse that he knew contained the man's medical supplies.

* * *

Once inside D'Artagnan eased the injured medic down to the ground, cursing under his breath as he then attempted to get the man's shirt open with only one useable hand. Eventually he gave up and used the stolen blade to cut away the fabric, allowing him the first glimpse of the wound.

"That is not your shoulder 'Mis," scolded the Gascon, his eyes widening in panic as he took in the damage done to his friend.

"…C-Close enough," sighed the medic tiredly, his eyelids drooping as he spoke.

"No, no, no" panicked D'Artagnan as he rapidly tapped the man's face gently in an effort to rouse him. "I don't know what I'm doing Aramis! You have to help me!"

Whether the tapping had woken him or the panic in D'Artagnan's voice he didn't know but Aramis forced his eyes open, gritting his teeth as a wave of pain washed over him.

Looking up at his pale, nervous friend Aramis couldn't stop the guilt that built up within in. His friend was hurt, was in god knows how much pain and here he was worried out of his mind for the medic, who apparently couldn't dodge a simple pistol shot properly.

"None of that," scolded the Gascon gently, though whether because of the Spaniards thoughts or because his eyes had begun to close again Aramis didn't know but he forced his eyes open again and offered the panicking young man the most reassuring smile he could manage.

"E-Extract," instructed the medic through gritted teeth, "C-Clean… S-Stitch and wrap."

Had he had the energy Aramis would have chuckled when he heard D'Artagnan practically chanting the four instructions he had just given him.

With his remaining energy Aramis gripped D'Artagnan's hand in his own, effectively stilling the boy's worried rambling.

"'Mis?"

"You've got this," grinned the medic weakly, the faith in his eyes silencing any protest that might have begun to form on the Gascon's tongue, forcing him to nod instead. Seeing this Aramis let his body relax, knowing that it would be easier on both on them if he were out for this.

* * *

Seeing his friend suddenly go limp had nearly given D'Artagnan a heart attack and it was only when he absently put his hand on the man's chest and felt the blood drying there that D'Artagnan pushed all panic out of his mind and set to work.

It had taken him longer then he had anticipated gathering the supplies he needed from the medic's saddlebag and now, sat with a set of tweezers in his shaking hand D'Artagnan felt the crushing weight of self-doubt settle on his shoulders. One wrong move and he could make the situation much worse and that notion refused to leave his mind, stilling his hand every time he went close to the wound.

It wasn't until a few moments later when Aramis let out a small yet heartbreaking whimper of pain that D'Artagnan was finally able to break free of his panic induced haze. Taking a deep breath in hopes to settle his racing heart and calm his trembling hands he began work removing the bullet.

D'Artagnan found that once he had removed the bullet things began easier; the act of carefully removing any foreign matter such as bits of clothing from the wound was oddly calming to the young man. Thankfully the medic hadn't been wearing multiple layers when he was shot so there wasn't much that needed removing, the only problem the Gascon encountered was the lack of liquids at hand to clean the wound.

Even with his minimal training the Gascon knew that to have a better chance of warding off any infections they would need to wash the wound with alcohol, only problem being that he had none to use. They had some water but without knowing how long it would be until Aramis could move the Gascon was wary about using it for the wound.

Muttering a Gascony curse under his breath D'Artagnan abandoned the idea of washing the wound, hoping that they had treated the wound soon enough to prevent infection and instead set to work stitching the wound close.

It was difficult to get started, given that he had only one usable hand but before long D'Artagnan found himself relaxing somewhat, this was the one part of the whole thing that he had experience with… Admittedly that experience was mostly on animals or small wounds on the farm hands that worked for him and his father. He had never stitched such a grievous wound like Aramis's before but he theorized that it would be no different than stitching anything else and merely resolved to ensure his stitches wouldn't leave his friend with a garish scar… that would hardly put him in good standing with the man who's approval he craved almost as much as Athos's.

Thinking of the man who had quickly become his mentor sent a stab of worry through the Gascon's heart. The ambush and subsequent treatment had easily set the pair back several hours, added to that was the fact that Aramis would need to time to recover before he was well enough to ride and that it was now beginning to get dark meant that they wouldn't be leaving for Paris until the next morning at the earliest, meaning that their friends were going to be in Marcel's clutches longer than they had anticipated, suffering through god knows what while he and Aramis rested their wounds.

Shaking his head D'Artagnan pushed all thoughts of Athos, Porthos and the horrors they could be enduring from his mind. Neither musketeer would wish to see him so distracted while tending to Aramis so he focused all his attention on the unconscious Spaniard in front of him.

Night was really beginning to set in when D'Artagnan decided there was little more he could do for his friend. By this point the young man's hands were now coated in the blood of his friend and were shaking terribly. D'Artagnan knew that part of this was down to his own blood loss but he also knew that he was in no condition to be attempting to stitch up his own wound right now. Instead D'Artagnan chose to scrunch up the remaining bandages and use his good arm to put pressure on his wound with them… It wasn't perfect by any means and Aramis would most likely rip him a new one when he awoke but it was all he could do for now.

* * *

Waking up to the first rays of sunshine was always an annoyance to Aramis, though when it was coupled with the agonizing pain of his recent wound it was just plain cruel.

Groaning, both at the pain and the morning glare, he slowly moved his hand to his chest, slipping it under the loose bandages covering his wound. The marksman would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by the neatness of the stitches he could feel. He felt his heart warm with affection as he realized the trouble the boy must have gone through to ensure the stitches were as neat as possible.

Speaking of the boy Aramis was also surprised that the exuberant Gascon hadn't practically jumped on him when he realized he was awake.

Biting back a hiss of pain Aramis propped himself up on his elbow as his tired eyes searched for his missing friend. A fond smile gracing his tired face as he saw the boy curled up by the remnants of a fire the marksman had no idea had been started.

The musketeer was tempted to let the boy sleep, knowing that the pain of his injuries must be draining the lad's reserves but the medic in him had forced it's way to the forefront when he noticed how pale the typically tanned Gascon had gotten.


	15. New Arrival

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We're back with Porthos and Athos today and thinks aren't looking good.**

 **I'm hoping Marcel in this chapter will still make sense and wont seem as a complete role-reversal.**

 **Notes On The Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - There's not really a cliffy today so that's good. You'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out about D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - You'll have to wait till tomorrow for some more D'Art but you'll be pleased to know he'll probably get hurt again before all this is over. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - There's no cliffy today so hopefully no pouting. We'll be needing the hate-o-meter today and we have someone new to use it on. Aramis is definitely impressed... or he will be when we get back to him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - The suspense is only going to get worse as I'm going to keep you all waiting until tomorrow :) I think D'Art would be scared of Aramis's reaction if he did messy stitches lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Not like Aramis had much choice but yeah he had faith :) though he might be giving the pup some medical training when all this is over. Enjoy the new chapter! x

SunnyFreckles (Guest): Thanks for the review - Welcome :) I hope you enjoyed your binge of the story so far :) Unfortunately it's none of the people you guessed though I am seriously considering having Milady appear in my next story (which i may or may not be already planning despite this one being nowhere near finished) Well we're getting an Athos moment today so hopefully you'll like that (though he is getting hurt). I have plenty Athos moments planned so worry not :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

authorwannabe101: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately you'll be waiting until tomorrow to see Aramis's reaction. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Catch up is good as you can binge :) hope you enjoyed it. Viv will be coming into the story soon just trying to get to the right moment. Some more whumpage today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - I know I promised so here it is. Theres some Athos whumpage as well, just for you :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yeah our musketeers will not be impressed. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah a lot of time lost which is not good for our boys and even more times going to be lost while they deal with D'Art tomorrow. Aramis's guilt is definitely growing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I know I'm mean for making you wait and I'm doing it again today by making you wait for D'Art new :D Aramis will be having a rant, gotta love Aramis rants. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - Hopefully today will clear up some of your confusion with Marcel. I have a plan in mind for Marcel so I'm hoping its coming across that way. Aramis said shoulder more so D'Art wouldnt worry as much but I've realized it probably didnt come across that way so sorry! Treville will be having words with them when they eventually get back. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - torment coming to an end? Hell no! I'm far to evil to end it so early on mwhahaha. D'Arts definitely a magnet for trouble. We'll be learning who the mystery person is today so hopefully that'll end some of the confusion. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oooooh I DO love having you all pulled in two directions which is why I've done it again today mwhahaha :D I loved writing panicked D'Art though I'm think Aramis might be inclined to give the pup medic training (at least basic stuff) once all this is over. We had emotional whump yesterday and now we we have physical whump today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: New Arrival  
**

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Marcel, having finally reached his limit at watching his companion work over the now bloody musketeer.

When the newcomer refused to even acknowledge hearing him Marcel gripped the man by the arm and pulled him away from his victim.

"Marcel," growled the man, his anger now being directed at him instead. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Look at him Daviau!" Marcel exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the seemingly unconscious musketeer. "Do anything else and you risk killing him."

Daviau calmed slightly at Marcel's words and turned to better observed the man he had been working over. The musketeer was a bloody mess, at least one of his eyes were swollen shut, both his nose and lips were coated with blood, the awkward way he was standing spoke to several, if not more, broken ribs and that was only the beginning.

"I suppose it would be difficult to get answers from a dead man." Daviau mused with a coldness that set Marcel on edge.

"Answers? You haven't asked him anything!"

Daviau scoffed, "He knows what we wish to know, musketeer's don't take on idiots… just stubborn fools apparently."

"Why do this?" Marcel asked, the whole situation not sitting well with the man.

"Why?" Daviau mimicked turning around to face Marcel, his expression both dark and questioning. "You know full well why. My brother had just turned eighteen when he was sent on that farce of a mission! Barely out of his childhood and his life's over. I refuse to live any longer without bringing those responsible for that to justice!"

Both men were so into their argument that neither noticed Porthos's eyes crack open slightly nor the broken smirk that tugged at his bloody lips at the clear evidence of the pair's discourse.

"I know that!" snapped Marcel, now practically standing chest to chest with Daviau. "But the Spaniard – "

Daviau scoffed, his voice thick with condescension, "The Spaniard is playing you for a fool and you're letting him do it."

This stilled some of Marcel's burning anger, seeing this Daviau continued.

"Twenty men massacred and only two survived and you're telling me that only Marsac had the initiative to search for answers?"

 _Shit!_ Swore Porthos internally. He knew that at one point Aramis had gone searching for answers but it was so soon after the attack and the man's mental health was in such a fragile state that both Porthos and Athos had convinced him from searching further. To the larger musketeer's knowledge their attempts had been successful and the medic had focused on healing and moving forward and hadn't considered delving deeper into the matter until Marsac showed up again.

The fact that this newcomer seemed to have been on friendlier terms with Marsac worried Porthos. If the former musketeer had shared his suspicions on the truth behind the attack before searching for Aramis then he and his brothers were in a lot more trouble than they had originally thought.

"If you're so sure that whatever the Spaniard is going to bring back is false, why let him go in the first place?"

"Call it an experiment," shrugged Daviau, picking up a rag and wiping away the drying blood from his knuckles.

"An experiment?" snarled Marcel, anger rising to the surface once again, "You play on my grief and desire for justice, a desire we both share, for an experiment!?"

Irritated by the man's tone Daviau sighed, dropped the now bloody rag and punched Marcel in the stomach hard enough to knock the air out of the man and have him curling in on himself.

Gripping Marcel by the shoulder with a vice-like grip Daviau dipped his head down so he was speaking directly into the man's ear.

"You wouldn't even have a chance to see justice done if it wasn't for me," growled Daviau darkly, his voice sending shivers down even Porthos's spine. "If it hadn't been for me you would still be wallowing away in grief while trying to raise that orphaned nephew of yours. This plan was **my** idea and based off of **my** information. I wont let anyone, not even you, stop me from getting what I want." Tightening his grip on Marcel's shoulder, drawing a hiss of pain from the still slightly breathless man, "Question me again and I wont hesitate to end you, remember that."

Marcel gasped in pain as Daviau released the grip on his shoulder, waiting until the man had left the room before collapsing against the wall as he tried to regain his composure.

"He'll kill you before this is over," grunted Porthos, startling Marcel whose head shot up to stare at him. "I've seen people like 'im… Once you've outlived your purpose you're dead."

Marcel's eyes hardened at the musketeer's words but Porthos could see the doubt in his eyes.

"He'll end you and your friend's before even thinking of me," spat Marcel embarrassment at being seen in such a state flooding into him and making him more vindictive.

Porthos attempted a shrug, it was barely noticeable given the man's condition but Marcel noted what it was. "We've dealt with worse."

Marcel scoffed, shaking his head at the bravado the musketeer was showing even now as bloodied and battered as he was.

Porthos was silent for a moment as he observed the man, his head tilting to rest against his raised arm. "You're scared of 'im"

The musketeer's words drew an immediate reaction from Marcel, the man letting out a low grow and glaring daggers at him.

"You seem quite confident in you and your friend's ability to get out of here alive," remarked Marcel, attempting to draw the conversation away from his apparently easily noticeable fear of Daviau.

"They aint let me down yet."

The nonchalance with which the musketeer was speaking, despite the pain doing so seemed to cause him, irked Marcel to no end but eventually his curiosity won out over his irritation.

"Even if half of your group is dead?"

Porthos felt his blood go cold and with a renewed strength powered by his fear he forced himself to stand up straighter, his mind not even registering the shakiness of his legs as they struggled to hold his weight or the relief his arms felt at no longer carrying it all.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"What. Did. You. Do?" growled Porthos, somehow managing to sound almost feral with his anger despite his broken appearance.

Marcel smirked, though it didn't reach his eyes and there was a hint of guilt within them that only fanned the flames of Porthos's anger.

"Men were sent to… delay, their return to Paris."

Porthos opened his mouth to respond and no doubt threaten serious bodily harm to the man before him but before he could there was a sharp, sudden pain to the back of his head that had him plummeting into unconsciousness.

"D-Daviau…" Marcel stuttered, surprised he had been so focused on the musketeer that he hadn't even noticed the return of the man.

"They're here to answer my questions and to pay for the faults of their pathetic excuse of brotherhood," snarled Daviau as he stalked up to Marcel. "They're not here for you to engage in idle chitchat."

Marcel hid his glare at the man's tone by lowering his head in a subservient fashion.

"Now then," remarked Daviau, seemingly pleased with Marcel's behavior. "This one was too stubborn to do what was best for him but maybe the other will be more agreeable, especially now he's had some time to consider his position."

Both men turned then to face a glaring and gagged Athos. The man was barely conscious, blood staining each of the cuffs keeping him locked in the chair and sweat drenching his face but despite all this the musketeer had put up a valiant fight when the assault on Porthos began.

Both Daviau and Marcel had been slightly impressed by the threats and curses that had spewed from the former noble's mouth when Porthos was attacked but Daviau had eventually gagged him as he claimed he was distracting him from his work. Since then Athos's pain-filled eyes had never stopped glaring at the two men causing his brother pain.

"So," drawled Daviau casually as he swatted down in front of Athos, slowly tightening one of the vices as he spoke. "Feel like talking yet?"

Athos could feel his bones straining against the pressure and the agony of it made him want to scream. It was only his own stubbornness and the anger he felt for his brother's treatment that had him using all his remaining strength to not show just how much pain he was actually in.

"Musketeers sure like their stubborn men," remarked Daviau, a dangerous glint entering his eyes that would have sent warning bells off in Athos's mind had he not been fighting against the overwhelming pain his body was in. "I wonder how long that stubbornness will last."

With that Daviau sharply turned the cuff, a sickening crack piercing the air, as the bone was no longer able to handle the pressure. This was followed immediately by an excruciatingly painful sounding scream from Athos, the musketeer's head sharply turned skyward and his whole frame went rigidly tense as the pain shot through him.

Giving the musketeer no time to recover Daviau ripped off the gag and stared expectantly at the swordsman.

As the pain shot through him Athos allowed himself a moment to try and compose himself, his breathing was fast and shallow and there were black spots dancing across his vision which should have been further cause for concern but despite all this he remained defiant, bringing his head back level with Daviau's before spitting harshly into the man's face, relishing in the outraged look on his face as the spit hit him right in the eye.

"…Go… To… Hell!" rasped the musketeer with the very last of his quickly fading strength.

Daviau's anger only grew at Athos's words as did the dark look in his eyes and the last thing Athos heard was "You first musketeer."


	16. TLC II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We're sooooooo close to 200 reviews!**

 **Also would you guys like to see Porthos having a badass moment? I'm hoping the answer's yes as we're getting one tomorrow that I really like :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I know, I'm so mean :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - We're back with D'Art and Aramis today, I haven't forgotten them :) We're also going to see a bit of Treville as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - He can try but our boys will be tough to break. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Glad you're having fun hating our new baddie :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - You'll probably feel a little bit better for our boys in tomorrows chapter and we'll be checking in with D'Art and Aramis today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Yeah probably not the best thing to rile up your captors, especially when they've already tortured the pair of you but oh well makes for entertaining reading. I'm really glad you think the Marcel/Daviau dynamic still fits in with what read so far :D To answer your question about Aramis rants I LOVE writing them. I have loads of fun writing them so I'd say (or at least hope) its as fun for me to write as it is for you to read. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Yeah our boys don't break easily :) I don't know if its more effective when coming from a posh mouth but it's definitely more fun :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - I thinks its just poor everyone at this point lol. Marcel might try for a change of heart at some point if the opportunity arises... is that something we'd want to see happen? Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah Daviau's definitely a bad one :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - :( Your alternate reality idea was such a heartbreaking idea... and now my evil brain's tempted to write it! Would you like to see Marcel help out our boys? I have the perfect opportunity for him to do so but I dont know? Well you'll be glad to know we're back with our pup and Spaniard today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: TLC II  
**

"D'Art!" called Aramis, worry colouring his voice as he stared helplessly at the unmoving form of his newest friend.

With a groan of pain Aramis forced himself up into a seated position, the new height allowing him a slightly better view of the Gascon.

"You're going to make me get up and come to you aren't you?" muttered the medic, more to himself then to the Gascon. Too worried about D'Artagnan to hide his own pain Aramis forced himself up onto his shaking legs with no small amount of groans and hisses of pain.

Once he was vertical and the dizzy spell that threatened to send him back to the ground had passed, or at least had passed to the point where he was somewhat confident he wouldn't fall flat on his ass, Aramis began making his way over to the Gascon, thankful that the boy wasn't too far away from him as his whole body was very weak from the blood loss.

When he was close enough the medic allowed his legs to give out and he sank to the floor, biting back a hiss of pain as his hand instinctively came up to rest against his wound.

"Come on D'Art," called Aramis softly as he gently rolled the Gascon onto his back, his eyes going wide in surprise as he saw the blood staining the young man's shirt.

"Of course you wouldn't mention anything about this yesterday," huffed the medic, a shaky hand coming up to run through his hair. "It would be **far** too simple for you to be honest and let me know when you're in pain for once wouldn't it.

Whilst settled in mid rant Aramis began pulling through what remained of his medical supplies, wincing slightly when he saw what little he had left.

"I mean, it's apparently perfectly fine for you to worry yourself to death over us but heaven forbid we try to do the same for you, you stubborn Gascon." Having prepared what he needed Aramis turned back to the unconscious boy, gently tapping his face as he continued to rant despite the fact the boy couldn't hear him. "Come on D'Art, you need to wake up so I can tell you off and know you've heard me. If you die without giving me that… I-I'll never forgive you."

"mmmm" moaned D'Artagnan weakly as he tried to move away from the hands now causing him pain.

"Easy D'Art," soothed the medic, a small amount of relief hitting him as he saw the Gascon's eyes open.

"…'Mis?"

"Yes my friend?" Aramis answered, his eyes never leaving the Gascon's chest as he examined the wound. Thankfully the gash didn't appear to be showing any signs of infection but was still slowly bleeding and Aramis knew that if he didn't stop it soon D'Artagnan would be in serious trouble.

"…Y're aw'ke?" came the mumbled response from the barely conscious Gascon. Had the situation not been as serious as it was Aramis might have laughed at the look of complete confusing now gracing his young friend's face.

"How astute of you."

D'Artagnan's face scrunched up then as if he was trying to decide how best to say whatever he was about to. Seeing this Aramis paused in his ministrations and watched the boy for a minute before returning to his work.

"…N't dead?" asked D'Artagnan, his voice sounding more vulnerable then Aramis had ever heard it. So much so that it made the medic pause, warmth filling his heart as he gently stroked the young man's cheek, all thoughts of ranting at the injured boy flying from his mind.

"Not dead," he confirmed softly, "I have my life thanks to you. Now, let me do the same for you."

D'Artagnan seemed to relax at his words, a small smile appearing on his face for a moment until a grimace took it's place as Aramis began to sew the wound closed.

Despite the pain his current position was causing him the medic kept hunched over the boy as he worked, only pausing to ensure the Gascon did not fall asleep again, choosing instead to keep him occupied by talking to him.

"You know Athos is going to tell you off for this right?"

D'Artagnan's face scrunched up again as he squirmed either against the idea or against the pain.

This time Aramis couldn't hold back a few chuckles, "Don't worry my friend he'll be telling me off as well."

"…Why?"

Grinning at the fact that D'Artagnan was still lucid enough to respond Aramis returned to his work, answering the boy's question as he did so. "We got hurt."

D'Artagnan huffed, feeling more like himself the more Aramis kept him talking, "…H'rdly our fault," he sulked. "Blame bandit-man."

Aramis snorted, "Bandit-man?"

Not seeming to understand why Aramis found it so funny D'Artagnan offered up a weak shrug before adding, "…It's 'is fault."

"That's very true," nodded Aramis, sitting back against his heels as he admired the quality of his work. He was quite proud that even in his weakened state he was able to give the boy neat stitches. It would be a poor replacement for the boy's own work if they had been anything less. "But," he added when the Gascon's attention was back on him, "When has that stopped our illustrious leader when he's worried."

"What?" Aramis asked gently when he saw D'Artagnan's frown at his words, though judging by the shaken head he got in response the boy was not willing to answer.

"Well," sighed Aramis, "I don't think either of us is in any condition to continue to Paris like this."

D'Artagnan's frame tensed, "We… have to," he said, trying to force himself up into a seating position, only to then be forced back down by Aramis.

"We're no good to either of them if we kill ourselves in the process," stated the medic, trying to keep the worry and guilt out of his voice. When D'Artagnan tried to sit up again he nearly growled at the stubborn fool. "Do you think I want to be stuck here?!" hissed the medic, "They're in this situation because of me so don't you think for one minute that I wouldn't be charging back to Paris if I could but as things stand we **need** rest and that's final so as much as it kills me to do it we're going to have to put off leaving for at least a few hours."

Thankfully it seemed D'Artagnan finally noticed the pain in his friend's face as he calmed down, nodding his acceptance to his friend's plan.

"H-How long?"

Aramis sighed, knowing the boy was as frustrated and annoyed by the whole situation as he was. "It's mid morning now, we get a few hours rest then hopefully we can be on our way by earlier afternoon and providing we don't run into anymore trouble we should hopefully be back in Paris by this evening."

D'Artagnan nodded, a small cheeky smile coming to his face as he added, "we don't have much in the way of luck it would seem."

Aramis grinned, "That my young Gascon friend is where you are wrong." When D'Artagnan responded with only a raised eyebrow he continued. "We were in an ambush where neither of us had weapons and you were down one arm and not only did we survive but we won. If that's not luck I don't know what is."

"Fair enough," chuckled D'Artagnan, grimacing as the action aggravated his wounds.

"Speaking of being down an arm," said Aramis gently, his trained eyes watching the boy's face for his reaction. True to his expectation the boy gripped his broken arm tighter to his body and tried to look unbothered by the pain it was causing him.

"I need to check it D'Art," insisted the medic, his voice soft but firm

"It's fine," grumbled the Gascon

Aramis scoffed, "I doubt that. I may not have seen the hit you took to it but I know it happened now let me look at it."

Grumbling under his breath D'Artagnan released his grip on his arm and held it out to his friend, hissing slightly at the pain it caused.

Sympathy filled Aramis's eyes as he gently took hold of the arm, "I'll be as quick as I can."

D'Artagnan nodded, in too much pain to speak without running the risk of crying out in pain. Scrunching his eyes shut he took as many deep breaths as his damaged ribs would allow while Aramis worked.

Unfortunately for the Gascon, despite the splints in place, the bone had shifted position during the ambush. This meant that Aramis had to force it back into place, something that was not a pleasant experience for either of them.

"Breathe D'Art," soothed Aramis once the boy's scream of pain had ended. The medic worked fast to reset the splint and wrap the arm, closing his ears to the whimpers of pain the boy couldn't contain.

Seeing the exhaustion now plaguing his young friend and feeling it himself, Aramis ran his hand soothingly through the Gascon's hair, "You've lost a fair amount of blood my friend. Get some rest, we're both going to need it soon."

* * *

 **PARIS**

"Jacques!" bellowed Captain Treville as he entered the garrison, stopping only when the young stable-hand ran out to both greet him and take his horse.

"Captain?"

"Any sign of Athos or the others?" Treville asked as he dismounted. Musketeers were frequently coming and going from the garrison so Treville had learnt early on to ask such questions to those who were always there and would notice things like this. Plus the young teen had become fast friends with D'Artagnan and would notice straight away if the young man or his companions had returned.

"No sir," admitted Jacques dejectedly. "There was a man that came by earlier asking about Monsieur Aramis, though he left pretty quick when he was told he wasn't here."

Treville nodded sadly, his worry growing at the lack of news regarding his men. Then his mind caught up with the rest of Jacques's report. "Someone came for Aramis?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you seen him before?"

Jacques was silent for a moment while he thought about his answer, "No sir," he admitted finally. "I… I didn't trust him though." He added as a bit of an afterthought, quickly looking down at his feet as if expecting to be berated for his opinion.

Treville's eyes narrowed, Jacques, despite his young age, was quite a perceptive young man, a life on the streets had gifted him quite the ability to read people and to know who could be trust and who couldn't. He also showed enough promise that the Captain was considering training him for the regiment when he came of age. If the teen sensed something was off then Treville would at least question it.

"Why not?"

Jacques looked surprised to be asked his opinion; even though this wasn't the first time it had happened. "He… He seemed relieved when the musketeer on watch told him that Monsieur Aramis wasn't here."

Treville didn't like the sound of that, he knew he couldn't truly take the matter up with anyone as no one would take the word of a stable-boy and because he may have not explained the situation fully to the King when he had asked where the missing men were.

In all honesty Treville was surprised the King had noticed them at all, it definitely wasn't like the monarch to keep track of the men guarding him but Treville reasoned that both Porthos and Athos had been solely on palace duty for a few days straight by that point so the King would have gotten used to seeing them there.

When the King had asked as to their whereabouts Treville had stated they were on a personal mission and would be back soon. Whilst King Louis seemed placated by this answer Treville could tell Cardinal Richelieu was not. The man was paranoid and suspicious by nature and Treville knew it was only a matter of time before he learnt the truth. The Captain could only hope his men had returned before then. The regiment could really do without the King learning that one of the men had run off in a haze of grief and gotten himself and someone who was essentially a civilian into a dangerous situation.

"Sir?" Jacques said hesitantly, pulling the Captain from his thoughts.

"If that man comes by again I want to know right away is that understood?"

"Yes sir," nodded the youth.

Treville smiled, though it failed to reach his eyes, "Back to work then."

Once the young boy had returned the stables with his horse Treville headed up to his office, hoping the mind-numbing task of paperwork could distract him from the growing worry that something was seriously wrong with his men.


	17. Taking A Chance

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm rather proud of the second half of this chapter so I'm really hoping you all like it.**

 **We've reached over 200 reviews! That's amazing as we're not even chapter 20 yet XD**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Getting back to Paris is going to be very painful for everyone unfortunately :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I just seem to be in a bantering mood lately so I'm glad you're enjoying it. D'Art and Aramis arent really in the best health to take on our baddies but it would be an interesting thing to see happen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - haha yeah our boys are ALWAYS in trouble. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - *waves back* :D We wont be seeing Treville until tomorrow but he's not going to be pleased when the truth comes to light. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Gotta love brotherly moments, we get some more today and tomorrow :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - In all fairness I think any man would be a better man than Daviau. Aramis's and D'Art's trouble is far from over unfortunately. I'm quite liking Jacques so far, he's popping up again tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately the fate of him in my stories lol :) Got a little bit more Athos whump for you today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - Gotta love ranty Aramis :D Athos is going to be having stern words with the pair of them when they're all better. We'll be getting to Paris tomorrowish and we'll be seeing Viv today :) I'm really hoping you like Porthos's moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Yeah, I must stop introducing new characters as I take so long to decide on names for them. The key part of that bit was ... For Now Mwhahahahaha :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I hadn't even thought of that but I completely get what you mean. Let's just say that that's what I used for inspiration lol. I think we may end up seeing Marcel help our boys we'll have to wait to see. I'm really glad you liked the rant, I have such fun writing them so it's nice to know people like them. We're getting a Porthos rant tomorrow which I'm looking forward to seeing the reactions to. We'll be getting back to Paris (kinda) tomorrow :) Thanks for the congrats and lots of thanks for the consistent reviews they always make my day :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Taking A Chance  
**

After their ordeal at Daviau and Marcel's hands Porthos and Athos were left largely alone.

The larger musketeer felt like utter crap and knew, judging by the anger that ignited in Athos's pain-dulled eyes whenever the man looked at him, that he must look seriously bad as well. Thankfully the blood from his broken nose had long since stopped, it now only causing an annoyance by making it difficult to breathe.

Porthos's ribs had sustained heavy damage and the man knew that if it came down to a proper full on fight, the sort of one Athos had volunteered to sit in the chair for, then he would be of little use. The damage was making it painful to even breathe so he doubted he would last long once his opponent noticed his obvious weakness.

The musketeer was also pretty sure one of his shoulders was dislocated but his entire body was in so much pain that he couldn't be completely sure. He did know that several of his fingers had been dislocated as he could remember Daviau's smirk as he pulled them from their sockets.

Overall the musketeer was a mess of injuries and bruises and judging by the pain he could feel shooting through him there were most likely more injuries than he was aware of.

"…'Thos?" croaked Porthos, his throat dry and his voice hoarse. None of that really mattered to him though; nothing mattered, not since Daviau had broken one of his best friend's bones. Since then the swordsman had been largely unresponsive, alternating between bouts of consciousness and unconsciousness. In fact the only time Porthos had seen any emotion or life in him during the last couple of hours was whenever he had strength enough to look at him. The look on Athos's face was one Porthos had seen many times before, most recently when D'Artagnan had lain unconscious in his bed recovering from the wound Vadim had inflicted on him. It was a look that promised deadly pain to the causer of whatever injury the person he was staring at had.

"Athos…" he called again having noticed the man beginning to stir.

"…P-P'thos?" came a raspy reply, the hoarseness of the man's voice making Porthos flinch and his anger rise as he knew that unlike his own voice, which was hoarse from lack of fluids, Athos's was hoarse as the man had screamed himself raw.

"How are you doing my friend?" Porthos asked gently, his voice full of worry as he gazed at his friend.

Athos shot the larger man a look that said it should be pretty obvious how he was doing before calming himself with a deep breath and stating "I've… been better."

Porthos snorted, "You and me both."

Athos looked ready to retort to that when the sound of approaching footsteps caught their attention and had the swordsman tensing.

* * *

Porthos could only watch with sympathy as his friend's body reacted to the sound. He knew that if the musketeer had more strength than what currently remained within in then he would be fighting against his body's reaction but as things were he was unable to stop the way his body, that was coming to associate that sound with near unbearable pain, reacted.

It was safe to say however that neither man was expecting what happened when the door opened.

Both had assumed that Daviau or Marcel would stroll in and continue the questioning they had abandoned several hours earlier, so needless to say both were surprised when the door opened and a young woman was pushed into the room with such force that it sent her flying to the ground.

Despite not knowing anything about the new woman both musketeers could tell she was a prisoner like them. The marks around the young woman's wrists told of fighting against restraints and the way the back of her dress was torn and stained with blood spoke of a whipping. Clearly whoever the woman was she was definitely in the same position as them.

"Gentlemen," remarked Daviau as he and Marcel entered the room after the woman who had risen shakily to her hands and knees. "Meet the lovely Lady Vivienne."

Porthos stared at the woman; from the parts of her he was able to see he could see the resemblance to Marsac. She had dark brown wavy hair similar to her brother's and they shared the same bone structure.

"W-What are you playing at now?" growled Athos, somehow still managing to come across as quite intimidating despite his current appearance.

"I thought you might need some more motivation to answer my questions," shrugged Daviau as he gestured to Marcel to restrain Vivienne. "You may not care about your own fates but what of an innocents?"

Vivienne finally reacted to this, her head shooting up to stare at Daviau, her eyes were wide with fear and tear marks stained her cheeks.

"Aramis practically gave himself up to try and save her, how would he react if she came to further harm because of the two of you?"

At Daviau's words Vivienne seemed to pale further as she watched both musketeers grit their teeth.

"You were trying to convince us he and the whelp were dead not even half a day ago," reminded Porthos as he gave the two men as deadly a glare as he could considering one of his eyes were still swollen shut.

Daviau shrugged and acted like Porthos hadn't spoken, "Something to ponder at any rate," and with one last smirk the pair exited the room.

"I-I'm sorry," sobbed Vivienne as soon as the three of them were alone. "I didn't mean… I'd never… I just wanted it to stop!"

Porthos and Athos shared a pitying look at the crying woman.

"We know," said Athos softly bringing the woman's attention to him. "This is no fault of yours and nor will Aramis blame you." Vivienne breathed deeply trying to curtail her sobs, "How badly are you hurt?"

"Is it just your back?" Porthos asked when the woman seemed too shook up to answer, both men sighed in relief when she nodded, thankful that the young woman hadn't suffered further at their captors hands.

* * *

For the next hour or so the trio tried to keep each other's spirits up by talking. Vivienne would share stories about the pranks she and Aramis used to play on her brother while Porthos would tell her about some of their more crazier missions with Athos adding in small details here and there or reigning Porthos in when he began wildly exaggerating.

Before too long though the door to their cell opened again. This time however the smells of food caught their attention before they even noticed the man bringing it in.

Porthos barely bit back his smirk in time. He had been mulling over a plan since the last time they were fed and he knew the time to put it into action was soon. His only worry now was whether his current state would be enough to pull it off.

As Vivienne's chains left her enough room to eat they were left on, as a bowl of what they could only guess was stew was thrusted into her hand.

Porthos was next; he had been moved when the attack on him had happened Marcel, who was dishing out the food, was forced to release one of his hands so he could eat. Once Porthos had been given his share the same thing was done to Athos before Marcel declared they'd be back in a little while for the bowls as he left the room.

"Eat," instructed Porthos as he saw Athos just poking his food with the spoon. He could only imagine what the pain in his body was doing to his brother's appetite but the man's health would only decline further if he refused to eat.

Athos glared lightly at his friend before bringing the first spoonful of food to his lips. In truth just the smell of the food made him want to gag but he knew he couldn't let himself wither away and leave his brother alone just because of a bit of nausea.

True to their word not an hour later saw the door to their cell opening again, although to Porthos's glee this time it was Daviau who entered.

"Alright hand them over," instructed the man with a sneer, moving from Athos to Vivienne, though not with turning one of the cuffs a little more.

"You're not going to defeat me with a bowl so hand it over," sneered Daviau as he stood in front of Porthos.

Porthos smirked, "Oh I don't need a bowl to end you." Then, faster than any of the room's occupants would have thought possible considering the musketeer's current injuries, Porthos used all of his strength to jam the handle end of his spoon directly into Daviau's eye. The man dropped the bowls he had been carrying as his hands shot up to his eye, screams tearing from his throat the entire time.

Without wasting a second Porthos used his free hand to grip tightly around Daviau's throat and slam him against the wall. Daviau crumpled pretty quickly then and despite not knowing if the man was actually dead or not Porthos then began to stretch so he could search his pockets, letting out a small whoop when his fingers curled around a key.

"Are you mad!" hissed Vivienne, her eyes never leaving the crumpled form of Daviau. "When his friend comes looking for him what are we going to do then?"

Lifting up the key for her to see, Porthos grinned, "We'll be long gone."

As soon as he was free Porthos scrambled over to Athos, ignoring all of the swordsman's insistent protests that he free Vivienne first.

"Told ya I could do it with a spoon," smirked the larger man, ginning brightly when Athos let out a breathy chuckle.

"Get her," instructed the swordsman nodding to the still slightly shocked woman.

"I can get her while you're getting feeling back 'Thos," explained Porthos as he began untightening the cuffs, fury growing within him as he saw the damage they had inflicted. Athos let out a few small cries of relief as the pressure was removed from his bones and was immensely grateful that his brother didn't comment on it.

With Athos free from the crushing grips of the chair Porthos made to free Vivienne, her scared yet determined demeanor bringing a soft grin to the musketeer's face.

"Can you walk 'Thos?" Porthos asked as he helped Vivienne to her feet. The pair of them were quite shaky but he was confident their legs would hold for now.

"We'll see," Athos mused, sending a silent request for help to Porthos who moved without question to the man's side to help him stand. Almost immediately it became clear that the musketeer would not be able to walk. The second any weight was put on his legs a scream of pain tore out of his throat and sent him sagging against his friend.

"L-Leave me," panted Athos once the pain had subsided enough for him to do so. "Get her out of here, find Aramis and the boy."

Porthos growled, "Not happened," and he flung one of Athos's arms around his shoulder, being as mindful of both of their injuries as he could. "All for one right? I aint leaving ya behind."

Vivienne steeled herself, "Nor would I allow you to suffer for my freedom," she declared before throwing Athos's other arm over her shoulders, barely biting back her own cry of pain as the movement pulled at her healing wounds.

"Shut up 'Thos," said Porthos fondly when he noticed the man about to protest their actions. "Lets get out of here."


	18. The Long Way Home I

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **We've hit over 10k views! :D add that to my 220 review and I'm a very giddy author right now XD**

 **Oh and I'm really interested to see what you think of today's chapter, we're getting a Porthos rant today, something that doesnt happen very often.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - It's going to take a couple of chapters to find out but I can't have them in Daviau's clutches forever. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you found it funny :D Unfortunately today's chapter is quite a serious one... It has its moments funnywise (or at least I hope it does) but overall its quite a serious one. Though I'm hoping that the drama and everything will make up for it's lacking humor. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hahaha Yeah Porthos is no longer allowed near any sort of cutlery. In Athos's defense he's pretty out of it because of the pain at the moment though I agree he should know better. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - The escape is going to be spread out over several chapters but they're getting closer to freedom everyday! Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - hahaha yeah knowing me it wont last so definitely enjoy it while it lasts :) I have plans in store for Viv which we should be seeing coming into fruition in several chapters time so keep an eye out for that... If I can write it as well as I can picture it in my mind it's going to be awesome! Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - What can I say, Porthos is a badass :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - I do so love butt kicking moments :) Haha good thing you didnt yell out loud as you would then have to explain that you did it because a guy stabbed another guy in the eye with a spoon and that might not go down well lol. I'm going to let Porthos and his group off a bit trouble wise, at least for a couple of chapters but it definitely wont be a smooth run to Paris. Bwhahaha Oh gods now I really want to write him taking down enemies like that purely so I can use that line XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - I've got plans in store for Viv coming in a few chapters time so stay tuned for that. Athos isnt having a good time right now, poor man. Glad you liked the spoon bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hahaha :D His enemies will run in fear for their lives when he reaches for the cutlery drawer XD Unfortunately you're correct the reunion is a few chapters away and I promise it'll be a dramatic one ;) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - A missed opportunity on Porthos's part... oh well maybe next time :) They'll escape... eventually :D as for Daviau you'll have to wait and see whether he's dead or not. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Marcel's going to help, possibly, in a couple of chapter's time. he's definitely tempted to after learning the truth of Daviau's intentions. I couldn't have them escape without Viv, Aramis would be pissed... Well once he's done feeling guilty. Oh worry not, once Athos has some strength back in him he'll be looking to dish out some pain :D I don't often write Porthos rants but we're getting one today that's kinda coming off of that bit of dialogue you mentioned so I'm hoping you enjoy that... Oh the snuggly moments we're going to be due after all this XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - _If_ Daviau is alive he'll definitely be plotting but we'll have to wait and see :D Don't worry Porthos will be getting rid of that idea of Athos's today. I am planning something for when Viv learns the truth of her brother's death so I'm really happy you mentioned it. We'll be seeing it all come together in a later chapter which isnt too far off so stay tuned :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Long Way Home I  
**

"How're you doing D'Art?" called Aramis, his voice tight and full of pain as the pair pushed their mounts as much bodies would allow. Under normal circumstances neither man would have been allowed out of bed by this point, let alone of a horse galloping throughout the French countryside, but these were far from normal circumstance so true to the medic's words they had set off after a couple of hours rest.

"And don't you dare say you're fine," warned Aramis with a grin that was more like a grimace than anything else as he saw D'Artagnan open his mouth to answer the question.

"I wasn't going to," huffed the Gascon as he mock glared at his friend.

Aramis's grin turned truer, though faded quickly as another wave of pain shot through him.

"Really?" asked the medic in disbelief, a small amount of teasing in his voice "By all means, what were you going to say?

Embarrassment had a rush of red flooding the Gascon's cheeks.

"I… I'm okay"

Aramis snorted, "Close enough."

After this exchange both men rode without a word. It soon became a race to see what would happen first; reaching the Garrison or falling off the horse.

"D-D'Art!" called Aramis breathlessly as he forced his frame to straighten from the slumped form it had taken for the last few hours.

Having endured more wounds than his friend D'Artagnan had suffered greatly during their ride, though he took it as a matter of pride not to show it. The emotion in his friend's voice though, it was enough to force the Gascon's curiosity to win out and despite the agonizing pain D'Artagnan allowed his body to straighten as well, his exhausted pain-filled eyes going wide with hope when he saw what had brought the emotion from Aramis's voice.

"…Paris."

* * *

"Argh!" swore Athos as his broken foot caught on an uneven tile, the pain causing him to lose what balance he still had and had it not been for Porthos's firm grip on him he would have fallen flat on his face.

"Never took you for a swooning maiden," teased Porthos as he looked down at the brother whose face was now squashed against his chest.

"You good?" he asked, breathing heavily as he tried to use his good arm to help his brother back to his feet.

Unable to talk through the pain now radiating through his body Athos merely gritted his teeth and nodded sharply, readjusting his arm over his brother's shoulder while trying not to think about the pain he must be causing to his friend.

Porthos was injured, anyone could see that and despite that the larger man remained adamant about getting all three of them out of their hellish prison, even if he had to practically carry Athos to do it.

"Not happening," grunted Porthos without so much as a look at Athos as he spurred them on again.

Athos's head tilted in confusion, his pain-dulled and exhausted mind having trouble understanding what had prompted that from his friend.

Seeing the swordsman's confusion Porthos explained. "I know that look."

"What look?"

"I've said it already 'Thos, I aint leaving you here so get it out of your head."

Athos scowled, "I wasn't…"

The conversation was put on pause briefly when they reached a junction in the corridor. Upon instruction from the larger man Vivienne moved Athos's other arm from her shoulders and tiptoed to the corner, hugging the wall as she went. For several moments she stayed there, checking for any approaching hostiles, seeing none she offered the musketeers a shaky smile before resuming her spot by Athos's side as the group moved on.

"You were," grunted Porthos as if the conversation hadn't halted earlier. Vivienne felt a little awkward to be present for this argument between the men but as she couldn't really escape to give them their privacy she resolved to just stay as silent as possible.

After several moments of silence Athos sighed and even that sounded full of pain. "It's the logical choice Porthos," he grunted, trying to carry as much of his own weight as he could despite failing miserably at doing so.

"It's the suicidal choice," corrected Porthos with a hard glare, "We get out, yay for us but you… Even if Daviau's dead there'd be nothing stopping Marcel killing you in the most painful way out of revenge.

"At least it'll keep him distracted," grumbled the swordsman, his mind so muddled by pain that he didn't see the emotion flash across his brother's face until it was too late and the man had him up against the wall, paying not attention to either of their injuries.

"Shut. Up." Growled the musketeer, his voice brimming with so much hurt and anger. Athos opened his mouth to respond, knowing he had pushed his friend too far with that last comment but Porthos continued, cutting him off, before he had the chance.

"'Mis and the whelp might be dead," snarled Porthos, "you didn't see Marcel's face as he told me that. For all that I **don't** want to believe him you **didn't** see him. Marcel completely believes that they're dead and you what? Just want me to willing hand over what might be left of my family so you can fulfill whatever self-sacrificing delusion you have going on in your brain right now?"

"Porthos…" Athos said softly, his voice small as guilt sunk into his bones at the sound of the honest pain in Porthos's voice.

"No," growled Porthos as he shook his head, "we're **all** going to get out of here, find what happened to 'Mis and the kid and if Marcel's right and they're dead… then I'm going to make sure he and whoever else was involved regrets that for rest of their short lives so shut up and let's go!"

* * *

In all fairness Aramis should have seen it coming. Things had been going fairly well for the pair all things considered. It had been a few hours since they had spotted Paris in the distance and now were only another couple of hours ride away if they kept at their current pace. They'd not run into any further bandits or wild animals, which had been a serious concern for both men consider how covered in blood they were. The only thing that had been forced to contend with was the ever-growing pain of their injuries as the rode, which of course should have alerted the musketeer that, given their stellar track record, something was about to go horribly wrong.

At first he wasn't even sure he had heard it, the voice was so quiet and small that the medic almost mistook it for his exhausted mind playing tricks on him, but when it came again Aramis knew it wasn't.

"…'Mis…"

Spinning in his saddle as quickly as his injury would allow the medic was forced to watch in growing horror as D'Artagnan, who was now deathly pale, passed out and fell off his horse.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" he screamed, immediately pulling on his own horse's reigns to move closer to the boy. Aramis had been so wrapped up in his guilt and worry induced thoughts about what his brothers might be being forced to endure at that moment that he hadn't noticed when the Gascon had begun to fall behind, something he was now cursing himself over.

"D'Art!" he cried again, sliding off of his horse with a loud hiss of pain that his mind didn't truly register. As soon as his boots touched solid ground the medic was scrambling over to the unconscious boy's side.

Practically falling against the boy in his rush to get to him Aramis let out a string of Spanish curses when he felt the heat coming from his young friend's skin.

Without wasting a second and while ignoring the growing pain of his own wound Aramis ripped open D'Artagnan's shirt.

"…Buy me… dinner first," came a breathy voice that had Aramis nearly jumping out of his skin.

Moving his gaze from the boy's chest to his face Aramis almost collapsed in relief when he saw the slightly glazed brown eyes staring weakly back at him.

It was at this point that the words the boy had spoken finally clicked in his mind and the medic let out a broken chuckle, "I'm pretty sure I owe you more than one dinner once this is all over but hopefully you'll let me skip the foreplay and get back to what I was doing."

"W-What," grunted D'Artagnan, his glazed eyes scrunching shut in pain as Aramis worked to removed the bandage covering his recent stab wound, "happened?"

"You fainted," explained Aramis, his voice clinical as he worked, his eyes never straying from his patient. "Fell off your horse."

"R-Right," slurred D'Artagnan, his head moving in what Aramis could only guess was an attempt at a nod.

"Mind explaining why you didn't tell me you weren't feeling well?" scolded the medic as he frowned at the obvious signs of infection now appearing on the wound.

D'Artagnan frowned, "W…W-We were close… T-Thought… could make it."

Aramis's frown deepened, "Well you can't continue like this."

"J-Just get me back on the horse."

"No," Aramis refused, unsure if he should be awed or annoyed by the boy's relentless stubbornness. "Neither of our horses can carry two, even for what's left of the journey, we've pushed them too hard and there's no way I'm risking you falling off again by letting you ride alone, it's a miracle the fall didn't cause one of your broken ribs to pierce your lungs!"

"L-Leave me then," he slurred, exhaustion and infection threatening to pull him under again.

"Not happening now shut it and let me work."

* * *

"Enter!"

Treville looked up from his paperwork to see a nervous looking Jacques standing by the now open office door.

"Jacques? What's wrong?"

The young teen shuffled nervously before remembering why he had knocked. "Sir, you said you wanted to know if that man came by again."

Treville practically jumped to his feet, "He's here?"

Jacques shook his head; "I was coming back from taking one of the horses to the blacksmith when I saw him walking towards the garrison. He must have recognized me as he turned and went a different way when he saw me."

"You're sure he was coming here, he wasn't just out for a walk?"

"No sir… I mean yes, yes I'm sure. He was practically at the gate when he noticed me."

"Right," said Treville, anger and worry noticeable in his voice as he stormed out of his office and onto the balcony that looked over the training courtyard.

"Men!" he bellowed, instantly getting the attention of all the soldiers currently in the garrison. "I need men for a scouting mission. Aramis and the others have been too long and now we have some skulking about asking after him. I can't sanction a complete search and rescue mission until over a week has passed, but I can have some of you out on the roads under the guise of a patrol so do I have any volunteers?"


	19. The Long Way Home II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We're getting a bit of everyone today so yay for that :)**

 **I wanted to quickly thank everyone for their reviews for yesterday's chapter. I was having a bit of a crappy day at work earlier, one of those days where nothing wants to work right but getting lovely reviews from you all definitely made it a bit better so thanks for that :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Treville's going to be very pleased he sent out that patrol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Good point :) Luckily Treville didn't let everyone volunteer, that would have left the regiment a teeny bit undermanned. Haha I know XD and that's after just a few months, imagine what he could be saying after a year or two lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Worry not they'll be found soon... as for Athos and his group... who can say :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know right! Though I imagine if he was going to get angry with us it would be with me for writing all the whumpage I do so I think you're safe lol. D'Art's a stubborn fool who's due an Aramis rant before all this is over :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - I may have gotten the hint lol. Help is coming to our boys who are close to home but Athos's group still has a bit more to go. D'Art doesn't want Aramis to worry or feel guilty, which of course he does... though considering what's happening he will probably end up wishing he'd spoken up earlier. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing more of Athos's group tomorrow. We get a bit today but tomorrow's is more focused on them. Treville maybe going into papa bear mode very soon as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - You'd have thought they'd have learnt it by now but apparently not... oh well it lets me write more fun conversations and rants so I'm all for it XD Ooooh yes :) In a coming chapter Athos will be wishing that a shattered ankle was the worst of his injuries...Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - Like teacher like student I suppose, though like you said our other boys weren't about to let that happen. We'll get to the strange man soon. I'm trying to decide how best to have him appear (and his name) Hmmm you'll have to wait and see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Haha pretty much, a dedicated bunch our musketeers. That's very true, although about to change. I think that once they're safe is when it's really going to hit them how bad they're hurting. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Treville's going to be very happy he had men out searching once he learns and see's their conditions. I think D'Art's going to be due another Aramis rant once they're safe for not mentioning how bad he was feeling. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Gotta give the boy a hand for trying I suppose. I'm really happy you enjoyed the Porthos rant :) I really liked writing it so it's always really great to hear people liked reading it. I think, had Athos not been in as much pain as he's in and so able to think a bit more coherently then he would have explained it better... Not that Porthos would ever leave him but perhaps he could have said it in a way that wouldn't have garnered such a reaction from our lovely Porthos, whose patience is stretched to its limit. Gotta love declarations of love in the middle of a rant :) Always good fun. My evil mind has decided that D'Art hasn't suffered anywhere near enough yet in this story hence the falling off the horse :D I'm not quite sure where those two lines came from but my muse hasnt led me wrong yet so I went with it, glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: The Long Way Home II  
**

"I've heard you sent a bunch of your men out earlier Captain," remarked King Louis as he eyed the Captain with curious interest.

"A simple patrol Your Majesty," nodded Treville, hiding the pride he felt for his men from his voice. Within ten minutes of asking for volunteers to search the roads for any sign of their missing comrades Treville had a group of half a dozen men mounting their horses and setting off.

"To search for your precious inseparables no doubt," sneered Richelieu, the Cardinal barely keeping his great distaste for the men out of his voice.

"Is that true Captain?" asked Louis disapprovingly, "I didn't think they had been gone long enough to warrant a search party."

"Of course not Your Majesty," said Treville, silently enjoying wiping the smug look off of Richelieu's face as the King brought his lie. "Their personal matter must either be taking longer than expected or they were delayed by that storm we had the other night."

Louis nodded, remembering all to well the state of the roads the morning following the storm.

"Why send out a patrol if not to search for your men?" Richelieu asked, his eyes narrowing as he watched the Captain, completely sure the man was lying.

"Rumors of highwaymen on the roads have reached my attention and with the De Villiers due to make their way into the city in the next week I thought it best to ensure their journey was as safe as it could be."

Louis practically beamed at the Captain, the De Villiers were some of the monarch's most trusted friends and the knowledge that Treville was taking pre-emptive steps to ensure their safety was comforting.

"Will such a small patrol be able to handle an ambush by these vagrants should one arise?" asked the King with only a touch of worry in his voice

Treville smiled softly at the young King, "Worry not Your Majesty my men are well trained, they will not fall to mere highwaymen." Another lie of course, any man could fall no matter their training, all it would take was one lucky blow. The King didn't need to know that however so he let the man keep his faith.

"Of course," nodded Louis, "I'll let you get back to your work Treville. I would like to know however when these vagrants are dealt with."

"As I said they are mere rumor at the moment but I inform you as soon as I know more," and with a bow Treville left the throne room, his pace quickening as soon as he saw one of the his men waiting for him by his horse.

"News?" he asked, a sickening feeling of dread settling in his stomach at the look on the musketeer's face.

"It... Would be better to see for yourself sir."

* * *

"We… must be nearly out by now," huffed Porthos, glaring slightly at the seemingly never-ending corridor. The trio had been trying to find the way out for some time now with little success. It also didn't help that their constant walking was aggravating all of their injuries.

Each of them were beginning to tire, Athos was stumbling more and more often and each time he did the pain got closer to being too much for his battered body to handle.

Porthos had come to the conclusion that his shoulder was definitely dislocated and upon the firm insistence of both Athos and Vivienne he allowed them to put it back into place before he caused himself irreversible damage. Both of them had steadfastly refused to take another step until his shoulder was sorted, something that brought a small smile to the larger man's face despite their circumstances.

Vivienne seemed to be having the most trouble. Despite having the least serious wounds it had quickly become obvious that the young woman was unaccustomed to physical pain and that, plus her near constant state of worry during the time she had been held had left her feeling weak and exhausted.

The two musketeers were impressed though when she refused to give into the pain, choosing instead to focus on the task at hand, even when a particularly bad stumble from Athos sent them both to the ground.

Porthos opened his mouth to complain again when Vivienne, who had been sent off to check round the corner for any signs of hostiles, returned, a nervous look on her face.

"What?" he asked quietly as the young woman ducked back into her position at Athos's other side.

"M-Marcel."

Porthos cursed, the last thing they needed right now was to get into a fight.

"Did he see you?" he whispered

"I… I think he gestured to me," admitted the woman with poorly covered confusion in her voice.

"What!" hissed a barely conscious Athos, the swordsman had come to the same silent agreement as his friend in that Vivienne was important to Aramis and therefor important to them, he would get her out of there and keep her safe if it killed him… which, going by the pain radiating through him felt like an actual possibility.

"He… he was talking to this guy, who had his back to me, I only heard the word ambush before he looked up and I swear he locked eyes with me," Vivienne explained her frame beginning to shake with exhaustion and fear. Noticing this Athos gently squeezed her shoulder, the gesture making her relax and smile slightly. "Once he saw me he and the man started to move away but before they turned the corner he looked back at me and seemed to nod slightly to the door they'd been standing in front of."

"Change of heart maybe?" Porthos offered, slightly confused himself by the man's actions. "Daviau's not around to intimidate him and we got out ourselves so he can't be punished for letting us out."

"Worth…a look at any rate," said Athos, his words turning into more of a hiss as the pain in his broken joints flared up once again.

* * *

The ride from the palace to the garrison was one of the tensest Treville had ever endured. The musketeer, who had met him at the palace gate Favier, spent the entire trip back explaining as much as he could about the situation.

Favier explained that the patrol had split off into two smaller groups when they were outside the city walls in order to cover more ground and that his group had been about two hours ride from the city walls when first caught a glimpse of a familiar horse, although panic had arisen when they noticed the animal was without its rider.

Upon noticing this Favier had sent off one of his team to bring back the other patrol group while he and his companion Issac continued onward.

To say the Captain was worried would be an understatement, whilst he was beyond relieved that the patrol he had sent out had actually found some of his missing men, he was also terrified at what their current conditions could mean for those still missing.

Favier had refused to explain much about what condition they had found the pair in, stating that it would be easier to explain when Treville could see them. Instead the musketeer had chosen to focus on navigating the busy streets of the Parisian market in hopes of reaching the garrison faster.

* * *

"Captain!" called another of his men as both he and Favier strode up the path to the infirmary.

"Issac?" Nodded Treville though he framed the man's name as a question as he was thoroughly confused at the sigh of relief the man released upon seeing him.

"They're in there," explained Issac as he nodded to the closed infirmary door, "With Athos still gone we're all hoping you can get him to see reason."

"Explain?"

"Aramis sir," clarified the musketeer, running a hand through his hair as he spoke, clearly not happy with the whole situation. "He's in rough shape, really rough, was barely conscious when we found him but he refuses to rest. Keeps insisting he needs to be the one to treat D'Artagnan. The kid's got a fever like you wouldn't believe and Aramis is blaming himself. The doctor's tried to get him to calm do and rest but short of forcing a sleeping draught down his throat or knocking him out I think you're the only one who might stand a chance of actually getting him to listen."

Treville sighed tiredly, after spending the morning dealing with the King and Cardinal the very last thing he needed right now was to deal with a falling apart Spaniard… especially when that Spaniard is someone he had been avoiding for the week before his abrupt departure.

"Understood," nodded Treville. "I want the patrols to continue for the next few days, we're still missing two of our own and until Aramis or D'Artagnan are in any fit state to explain what happened and where they are we have to look for them as best we can given our restraints."

"Sir," nodded both Favier and Issac before both men left to catch up with the others who had been part of their patrol group.

Once the men had left Treville made his way to the infirmary door, pausing just as his hand rested on the handle as voices from inside caught his attention.

"For goodness sake musketeer, sit down before I have you thrown out of my infirmary!"

Treville frowned, Doctor Moreau was one of the calmest and well-spoken men he knew, for the man to speak with such frustration and anger in his words he knew the situation with Aramis was bad.

Not wanting to waste another second when his musketeer could be making his own situation worse Treville opened the door and strode in.

"Aramis."


	20. The Long Way Home III

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Chapter Twenty Whoop Whoop!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Sorry to keep you waiting :) Hehe I know, it's gonna be good :D We're going to have to wait until tomorrow to see what's happening to our favourite medic and Gascon unfortunately. Hopefully this will tide you over in the mean time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I haven't decided if Marcel is completely on their side yet... he may be plotting something we'll have to wait and see how devious and evil my mind decides to be. Treville's going to go into full papa bear mode on our medic. All I can say is Aramis is in quite bad shape and his refusal to rest is only making it worse :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha very true :) We might see the cardinal return, I quite enjoyed writing his little bit, plus with what I have planned he could easily return and be his annoyingly manipulative self :) Hehe It's a compliment in mine too :D I havent quite decided how pyscho and evil I'm going to be but based on my previous stories I think it's safe to say something's going to go wrong. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I would say ask your questions but they'd probably be ones I can't answer being the evil writer I am. I doubt this chapter will answer any but tomorrow's probably will... hopefully. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Hmmm knowing me ... probably not :D Treville definitely won that round of BS'ing. We might get to see them go at it again in a later chapter. With what I have planned Richelieu could easily make another appearance. I know I know I'm an evil evil writer :(... *smirks* and I'm doing it again today (kinda) Mwhahahaha. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville aint standing for any of Richelieu's crap lol :) Considering what Porthos is doing today its probably a good thing he had both arms usable. Treville's going to going into full papa bear mode to get through to our lovely medic ... but will he succeed? ... You'll have to wait and find out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I read this on the train home from work and I'm pretty sure I got at least one weird look for grinning at my phone when I read that opening line XD I can't help where I leave things. The evil mind takes over and I can't stop it so I almost feel I should apologize for today's chapter as well. I havent fully decided if Marcel's help is genuine or not yet. We'll have to see what the evil mind says when I start work on the next couple of chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Louis's not the smartest tool in the shed so he's not overly difficult to convince, though I suppose with the cardinal there it became harder. Definitely do not envy the task now at Treville's feet, we'll be seeing how he gets on tomorrow. Hopefully Marcel will become less confusing in later chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - You can try I wont break! lol :D I haven't decided if Marcel is completely genuine in his attempts to help yet, it depends on how evil my mind wants to be when I start work on later chapters. We'll be seeing how Treville gets on with Aramis tomorrow, should be good :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Richelieu's too self-centered to have any idea what honor and brotherhood actually look like. He'll probably be coming back in a later chapter leading to another Richelieu/Treville verbal spar which should be fun :) I think you're right to be cautious over Marcel, though more because I havent decided how evil i'm going to be than because of his character lol but you're right our boys (and lass) dont have much of a choice. Treville might have to knock out our medic if he can't get through to him, especially when he see's his condition *smirks* I'm quite looking forward to writing their confrontation tomorrow, should be good. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: The Long Way Home III  
**

"You okay?" Athos asked weakly as he noted the unease on Porthos's face. Though none of them were actually all right, each of them injured in some way or another, Porthos's unease had become more prominent since a possible way out was given to them.

"…Yeah."

Athos wanted to sigh at the dismissal in Porthos's voice but knew that after their bit of a blow up earlier it would not do well to rile the man up like that again. Having said that he knew he needed to know what was troubling his brother, well apart from their current situation.

"Talk to me Porthos," he said softly, his words a request not a demand and Porthos looked very much like he wanted to shuffle uncomfortably but was unable to do so as he was currently holding up most of Athos's weight.

"Just wishing I had a weapon," shrugged Porthos, biting back a wince as it aggravated the dull ache in his recently reset shoulder. "Keep getting the feeling somethin's about to go horribly wrong."

Athos eyed his friend, knowing that while his explanation was a plausible one it wasn't what was truly bothering the larger man. However Athos also knew his brother could be extremely private when he wanted to be and whilst the man usually had no trouble or qualms opening up to one of them, or even D'Artagnan depending on the subject matter, he would be a lot more reserved in front of a stranger like Vivienne so he decided to humor his friend and play along, though his eyes held a determination to get the true answer out of the man later on.

"Maybe we should find the kitchens then," teased Athos, his words coming in pants as he struggled against the pain. "Get you a couple of spoons, maybe even a fork just in case."

As he hoped his teasing managed to get a snort of laughter from his friend and Athos could see the tenseness of his frame soften ever so slightly. It wasn't much but he would take it for now.

"Doesn't look like Marcel's coming back so let's check out this door."

* * *

"…Unlocked," mused Porthos as he noticed the door was open just ever so slightly.

"That a good thing or bad?" asked Vivienne hesitantly, fear winning over exhaustion for the woman as her eyes began to scan their surroundings as if expecting a group of armed guards to jump out at them at any moment… which considering where they were wouldn't be a completely unjustified concern.

"Let's see. Everyone stay on guard."

Despite the three of them all walking next to the other as they were carrying Athos, Porthos angled them so it would be him who entered the room first. To his surprise and relief he found the room empty and quickly urged the others into it before someone spotted them in the hallway.

The room appeared to be some kind of old storeroom. There were boxes full of what appeared to be clothing of some kind against one wall and an array of other items cluttering up the space.

Much to Porthos's relief there was also an old armchair in the corner of the room. The chair had definitely seen better days aesthetically but looked sturdy enough so without another word he directed them over to it, gently helping his barely conscious friend into, despite the swordsman's protests.

"What now?" Vivienne asked tiredly

Porthos rolled out his shoulders, both feeling the ache of injury and soreness of carrying Athos for as long as he had. Looking around the room Porthos tried to come up with a plan. It wasn't often he was put in position of leadership. The larger man was more than content to follow providing it was a person worth following and whilst he had been in charge of many missions it never helped ease his nervousness at the prospect of leading, especially now that two important lives depended on him.

Part of him wanted to ask Athos for his opinion but one glance at his friend pushed all thoughts of that from his mind. The swordsman was beyond pale, the pain lines and gleam of sweat coating his face telling the story of the amount of pain he was in.

The fact that Athos was no longer trying or was now unable to hide his pain was worrying enough to Porthos. The man was stubborn, especially when it came to dealing with pain. While, unlike D'Artagnan, he would not hide the severity of his injuries he would hide the effect those injuries were having on him so it was a concern that he was not trying to do so now.

Porthos couldn't in good conscious add the pressures of leadership to his friend's shoulders when he was in his current state; instead he turned back to Vivienne.

"We look around. If Marcel **is** helping us then there must be something here and even if he's not there's probably some stuff in here we can use to help with our escape." He explained, his eyes locking onto an open box that had some kind of fabric hanging out of it. If nothing else they could at least use the fabric as bandages. With this idea in mind Porthos began looking around for something to use as a splint. He did not have Aramis's training but the medic had forced him to learn how to set a bone and splint it properly so he could at least do that for his friend.

* * *

It took the larger musketeer longer than he would ever admit to tear up some of the fabric to use for bandages, his injuries limiting his strength. Once he had the strips though he worked to break up one of the wooden boxes as quietly as he could, knowing that Athos's ankle would need some serious splinting before they could push on further.

While he worked Vivienne disappeared around the corner of a packed shelf with several items of clothing. She had no idea how quick they were going to have to force themselves to move once they got outside so when she had spotted a pair of breeches and a long tunic top that looked about her size she had grabbed them and disappeared without a second thought.

With his supplies in hand Porthos began to make his way back over to Athos's side, mentally replaying the lesson Aramis had given him on setting bones whilst also trying not to grimace at the thought of his missing friend.

All thoughts of his friends flew from Porthos's mind however when he finally noticed the heavy discoloration around Athos's wrists and ankles. Barely biting back the growl that was threatening to burst its way free the musketeer had to take a moment to calm his rage at the deep blue, almost pitch black, bruises that marred his friend's skin. One of Athos's wrists was also causing some concern and Porthos vowed to check it one the ankle was dealt with.

"You know 'Mis is going to insist on making that balm for you when we get back?" teased Porthos, forcing lightness into his tone as he approached the barely conscious swordsman.

Athos grimaced, whilst Aramis's remedies helped and extremely useful, the 'bruise balm' as they had taken to calling it was particularly repugnant in smell.

Chuckling at the swordsman's facial expression Porthos set down his supplies, Athos's face instantly becoming expressionless as he noted what was in front of him.

"I need to do this 'Thos," implored Porthos softly; ensuring his voice was low enough that Vivienne wouldn't hear it. Athos had enough trouble showing any signs of weakness in front of them let alone a complete stranger.

"You could lose the whole foot if I don't," he added when Athos didn't reply.

"I know," nodded Athos after a few tense moments of silence. The musketeer's voice was full of emotion though Porthos knew better than to comment on it.

"I'll be as quick as I can," soothed Porthos before handing the man one of the pieces of the broken box which were not needed to be used in the splints so the swordsman had something to bite down on.

After giving his brother a few moments to prepare himself Porthos set to work inspecting the ankle, barely holding back the urge to flinch when Athos's muffled screams reached his ears.

With as much gentleness as he could allow Porthos began the anguish-inducing task of forcing the broken pieces of Athos's bone, which had shattered, back into place before setting and securing a splint.

The job wasn't perfect but it would hold and for now that was as good as they could hope for. Looking back at his friend's face he saw that Athos had passed out from the pain but was already beginning to wake.

* * *

"Porthos!"

The call of his name from Vivienne was enough to distract the musketeer from his waking friend, besides he knew the man well enough to know he would appreciate a few moments to collect himself.

"I think Marcel **is** trying to help us," remarked Vivienne with a growing amount of hope entering her voice.

Porthos made his way to her side, wisely not commenting on her change of attire. As soon as he stood by her side he could tell why she had made the comment she had. There, by a concealed yet unlocked door laid three small satchels, a pistol and a basic but sharp blade.

Unwilling to completely trust the man who had apparently just turned on his own comrade Porthos bade Vivienne to return to Athos's side whilst he checked out the bags and the door.

* * *

"Well?" huffed Athos, sweat dripping off of his face as he breathed through the pain in his body.

"Water skin and some travel rations," informed Porthos as he handed Vivienne a bag whilst pulling his own and Athos's over his shoulder, completely ignoring the look his action earned him from his brother.

"What about the door?" Vivienne asked, her body tense with anticipation.

Porthos smirked, "Leads outside."

At this news Vivienne cheered, a beaming grin hitting her face whilst Athos seemed to sag into the chair in relief.

"I still don't trust this though," mused Porthos as they began to get ready to set off. Turning to Vivienne he asked, "Can you shoot? With us helping him walk 'Thos can't hold a weapon and I can't hold both."

"I can do it," grumbled the swordsman though at this point the musketeer was seriously considering his ability to remain conscious until they got somewhere safe.

Porthos snorted, "nice try 'Thos," his grin turning into a frown as he once again stared at the damage done to his friend, "'Side's the fact you're exhausted, that wrist aint in perfect condition don't even try to deny it. Can't be as bad as your leg so I'm willing to leave it 'till we're safe but you aint getting a weapon."

Smiling softly at the brotherly bickering going on between the two men Vivienne nodded. "Mar… My brother wanted me to be able to defend myself so he taught me…. I haven't done it since before he went off to Savoy but I know how to."

Nodding sharply Porthos handed the pistol to the woman, "Good enough for me, lets go."


	21. A Stern Talking To

**Evening My Lovelies (Or Early Morning My Lovelies)  
**

 **So So Sorry this is late! I hit a major case of writers block whilst writing this. I actually ended up just deleting what I had written and starting again because I had sat there for over an hour without writing anything, hope what we've ended up with makes up for it.**

 **Its also a bit late but happy birthday to MicheeO! xx  
**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I think Athos's too busy trying not pass out to be worried about leading their group... Though he might have some stuff to say as things develop. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Sorry about the wait, but we do get a lot of Aramis angst like you suggested :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm not 100% if Marcel is completely on their side but we'll have to wait and see how evil my mind wants to be. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I have a sneaking suspicion, knowing how my mind works, that we're going to end up being right about not trusting Marcel. Athos aint too happy to have to rely on Viv but he doesnt really have much of a choice. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - You've probably thanked me before but I'll take it :D I absolutely LOVE getting reviews daily from you all, always makes crappy days a bit better so the very least I can do is give you all new chapters daily as thanks. Plus I hate waiting for new chapters on fic's I read as well so ... :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - The truth of Marsac's death is going to come out soon and will lead to some awesome stuff that I have planned so stay tuned for that. Porthos is going to come clean about the truth behind his mood tomorrow so I dont want to go too much into that but you'll find out tomorrow :) We're seeing Treville again today, I enjoy making you all wait, sorry! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Welcome back did you have a good binge? Knowing me it's probably a smart thing to not completely trust Marcel. I want him to change his ways and be a good guy but my evil mind's plotting and that's never a good thing for our boys. Hmmmm I have no idea why he's spanish... I think I read it in a bunch of fic's before I ever started writing stuff and just figured that he was, my own fault for not researching it better but we'll have to roll with it for now, I'll keep it in mind for my next fic though so thanks for letting me know. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - :D Glad you liked it. We'll have to wait and see if she'll need to shoot. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Zoe (Guest): Thanks for the review - I kinda get the idea that Aramis would've forced them to learn it out of worry for them but yeah it's coming in quite handy. It's not the same as having him there but I'm sure Porthos makes quite the charming nurse :) Oh Aramis is going to go all mother hen mode when he see's them. I think having a brother as a musketeer is helping Viv handle everything but I can't promise it'll last. ... I think you may be right, my evil mind is already plotting so we'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yeah unfortunately no kitchen detour lol I was sooooo tempted to have them ambushed... oh well there's still time for something to happen :D My evil mind is already plotting several scenario's out. Poor Athos is definitely suffering and theres only more to come :D Considering the stories I write I think it's wise to keep some wariness over Marcel's motives but we'll have to see how evil my evil mind wants to be. We're back with Treville and the boys today although D'Art's not really saying much. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Sorry again for it being late. Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: A Stern Talking To  
**

"Aramis."

At the sound of a new arrival Doctor Moreau spun around, his face a picture of frustration and irritation.

"Captain," nodded the doctor sharply, "about time, maybe you can do something about this," he grumbled gesturing to the apparently oblivious medic who was in the middle of wrapping an unconscious D'Artagnan's arm in a clean bandage.

Treville tried to ignore the worry building within him at the sight of D'Artagnan lying unconscious on the bed and a swaying Aramis fretting about him. Instead the Captain turned his attention to the doctor.

"How bad are they?" he asked quietly, needing to know what he was heading into before he approached his soldier.

Moreau sighed, running a hand through his hair as he let his gaze move from Aramis to the Captain. "The boy, he's in ruff shape. He's got several broken and bruised ribs, a broken arm, signs of a possible past concussion and a large gash on his torso that's heavily infected and causing his temperature to reach worrying levels."

At his words Treville's gaze shot to the unconscious Gascon. The boy's breaths were coming in short shallow bursts and despite the alarming pallor of his skin, the young man's cheeks were bright red with fever.

"Was it deep?"

Moreau nodded, "Enough to require stitching and had Monsieur Aramis not treated it in the field when he did it is very likely the boy would have bleed out. As it is the young man has lost a significant amount of blood and that plus his fever is most definitely a cause for concern."

"And Aramis?" Treville asked, not even bothering to hide the worry in his voice as he watched Aramis work from the corner of his eye.

This time Moreau's sigh was more of frustration then resignation. "Your musketeer is in a similar position as the young man Captain and if he doesn't stop and rest soon he's going to be putting his health at great risk."

Treville felt a lump in his throat but before he could do anything Moreau continued.

"His wrists are completely shredded by whatever was being used to restrain them and judging by the quick glimpse of them I managed to get before he tried to kick me out of my own infirmary, they're quite possibly infected."

"What else?" Treville asked, knowing Moreau wouldn't be so worried if it was just his wrists that were injured.

"Neither man was given much to eat or drink during their capture but I get the sense that Aramis hasn't eaten properly in some time."

Treville nodded sadly, knowing all too well the medic's habit of forgoing food when dealing with grief.

"Then there's whatever injury he's sporting under that bandage," doctor Moreau added causing Treville's head to snap up.

"Injury?"

Moreau nodded, "As I've said he wont let me check him over but I've caught glimpses of the bandages as he's been rushing around after the boy… Honestly with the condition he was brought in here in I'm surprised he hasn't collapsed yet, he was barely clinging onto consciousness when your men found him or so they told me."

Treville was stopped from responding when a loud noise drew his attention.

"Aramis!" exclaimed the Captain as he rushed over to his musketeer's side, placing one hand on his lower back and another on his shoulder in an effort to help steady the shaking man.

"This is why he **needs** to rest," huffed the doctor as he moved to pick up the bowl of herbs that had dropped from Aramis's shaking hands.

"Aramis," said Treville softly, the hand on the medic's shoulder giving a gentle squeeze in an attempt to get the musketeer's attention.

"C…Captain?" mumbled Aramis tiredly as he attempted to stand up straight again.

"Aramis you need to let the doctor look at you."

Aramis shook his head, immediately regretting the action when it caused the whole world to spin and sent him sagging against Treville.

Treville sighed, cursing his stubborn men under his breath before turning his attention back to Aramis who was now breathing deeply in an attempt to regain his composure.

"Aramis," he said his voice commanding but not unkind as he waited for the medic to look at him before continuing. "Don't make me have to drug you to get you to rest." Aramis's eyes narrowed into a glare but Treville continued. "I'd hate to do it but I'm not about to sit here and watch you endanger yourself and D'Artagnan further either."

Aramis reeled back as if the Captain had slapped him causing Treville's eyes to narrow both in suspicion and question.

"H… He's safe with me," snarled the medic though his exhausted, shaking voice negated some of the emotion behind the man's words.

"Really?" Treville asked rising a questioning eyebrow, internally hating to sound so harsh with the man but knowing that without Athos or Porthos around to temper him that he would have no choice but to be harsh to get the man to listen.

"Of course!" snapped Aramis as he glared daggers at his Captain.

"And had that been a scalpel instead of a bowl? Or a cauterizing iron?"

Aramis's mouth opened to retort the Captain's words but nothing came out, horror quickly replacing anger in his eyes as he realized what could have just happened.

Seeing this Treville continued.

"Any other day you know I would have no issues with you treating him… If anything I would almost insist on it given how much he trusts you." Aramis visibly flinched at this, causing Treville's eyes to once again narrow but he knew he needed to get the man to agree to rest before he could question it further. "But the state you're in." Sighing Treville ran a hand through his hair, not for the first time wishing Athos or Porthos were here. "In your current state you're likely to do more harm than good."

Aramis took a few steps back, his hand unconsciously coming to rest gently against the wound D'Artagnan had so carefully and lovingly treated, even at the expense of his own health.

For a few moments Treville thought he had managed to get through to the marksman but then Aramis' shook his head again, though with less force than before.

"H-He saved me I have to do the same," dismissed the medic as he turned back to D'Artagnan.

Swallowing the urge to throttle the man for being so stubborn Treville moved to stand by his side, his eyes going wide when he spotted something on the medic's shirt.

"Aramis you're bleeding!"

To Treville's great surprise Aramis merely nodded tiredly before placing a cold cloth on D'Artagnan's burning forehead. "Pulled a few stitches," he admitted quietly, his eyes never leaving D'Artagnan's face.

"Take off your shirt," ordered Treville as he spun the medic around to face him, his own hands coming up to undo the laces of his tunic.

"W-What?" blinked Aramis, thoroughly confused and mildly annoyed at the constant interruptions to his work.

"Doctor Moreau is looking at that wound," snapped Treville as he gestured with one hand for the doctor to come over. "Now shut up and take off your shirt"

"What? No!" Aramis exclaimed, batting away Treville's hands as his own crossed protectively over his chest. "I'll worry about me later, I need to help D'Artagnan."

At this Treville felt what little patience he had left snap. "Oh for the love of –" growled the Captain as he pushed Aramis into a nearby chair before forcing the man's shirt off, ignoring both the heated glare and the wince of pain that accompanied his action.

"Moreau?"

Taking that as his cue the doctor approached and began to remove the sodden bandages covering Aramis's chest. More than once Aramis tried to stand or move away so Treville was forced to stand behind him and hold him down by his shoulders.

"I'm not a child," snarled Aramis as he bit back a hiss of pain when the last part of the bandage got stuck to his skin.

"Then stop acting like one and let us help you." Said Treville sternly as he gripped the marksman's shoulder.

"I have to help D'Artagnan!"

"What your young friend needs the most right now is rest and you know it monsieur," chastised Moreau as he observed the stitched wound on Aramis's chest, tutting and shaking his head when he realized that in the man's pacing he had managed to actually rip a couple of stitches. "This is going to need redoing, you've already lost enough blood I don't want you bleeding out on my floor."

"Sir," Aramis pleaded, tilting his head so he could look at Treville, "Please I **need** to help him."

Treville sighed, his expression softening as he looked at the heartbroken, guilt-ridden man in front of him. "Why?"

As if simply waiting for that word the floodgates opened and Aramis couldn't stop what was coming out of his mouth.

"Because it's all my fault! I should have waited or told someone or something but I didn't and because of that D'Artagnan's fighting for his life and Athos and Porthos are in the hands of a man with a vendetta. That's of course providing they aren't already dead! D'Artagnan lost a lot of his blood because he was focused on helping **me** , his arm got broken because **I** wouldn't give Marcel the answers he wanted, his ribs are damaged because **I** refused to listen to him and get back up. I can't sit around and do nothing when all this is my fault!"

By the end of his rant the medic was crying and completely oblivious to Moreau finishing up the re-stitching of his chest wound. Once the medic realized what he had said he hung his head in shame, waiting for Treville's anger and disappointment.

"Does he blame you?" Treville asked softly, his earlier stern expression gone and replaced with a softer one that was rare to see on the Captain's face.

"W-What?" hiccupped Aramis as he stared at the Captain in disbelief; of all the responses he anticipated this was not one of them.

"D'Artagnan," Treville clarified, "Does he blame you?"

"I… I d-don't… How could he not?"

"D'Artagnan may see Athos as his mentor but do you honestly not see the way he looks at you and Porthos?"

At Aramis's confused look Treville gently squeezed his shoulders and explained.

"Aramis that boy sat outside your door in the middle of a rainstorm after you had punched him in the face because he didn't want you to be alone." Aramis flinched at the reminder of his actions against his friend, though Treville was undeterred, "He treasures the friendship he has with you three. He practically begged me not to punish you for punching him, even brushed off Constance's concerns in preference of defending you. Do you really think someone like that would blame you for things out of your control?"

"B-But…"

"D'Artagnan could've come to me before you set out if he really wanted to, he knew where you were going, he could've caught up easily."

"I… I suppose."

"The boy wants to be a musketeer, that means he understands that protecting information and remaining resolute under pressure are key parts of that job. If anything I think he would have hated it if you had given this Marcel the answers he sought in exchange for his safety."

Aramis hung his head, hearing the truth in his Captain's words.

"In terms of his wound." At this Aramis's head rose again, desperately needing Treville to assure him it wasn't his fault. "Had the situation been reversed would you have worked tirelessly on him, ignoring your own wound?" Asked Treville, his eyebrow rising in silent reminder of what the medic had just been doing.

"Of course," answered Aramis without a moment's hesitation.

"Then why can't he do the same for you?"

Once again Aramis was speechless.

"He may not have your training but clearly the boy did a good job and can you really fault him for wanting to save his friend when you're trying to do the exact same thing?"

"I … Guess…"

"Now the boy's going to worry regardless when he wakes but I need at least one of you to direct me to where you were being held so we can rescue the rest of your motley crew so you're going to follow the doctor's orders and rest for now and I'll be back in the morning."

"But sir!"

"Rest Aramis," stressed Treville, his stern tone from before retuning to his voice. "You're no help to anyone as spent as you are and it would kill the three of them if something happened to you."

Aramis waited until Treville's back was turned as the man went to check on D'Artagnan before he tried to stand, only then for the world to spin dangerously before blackness enveloped him.


	22. The Long Way Home IV

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I have a feeling you may hate me again at the end of this chapter but you know I can't help it!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it, after all the trouble it gave me I was worried it would come across really rushed and horrible. Our boys are going to be getting some rest some hopefully I'll be letting them feel better soon... maybe... Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - You're welcome :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately Treville has no clue (blame my evil mind for that) The reunion between our group is going to be a little bit from the looks of things. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yeah but we love him so I suppose we'll have to let him off :) Hope you got some sleep. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - All injuries are forgotten when someone else is in trouble... much to Treville's and the doctor's frustration. haha I really like the idea of Treville having a psyc diploma hanging up in his office, it can be what he does when he retires from the musketeers lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I can't stop writing papa bear Treville! He just fits into the role so well. Writers block hit again today but I think I managed to beat it :) It's just annoying as I know what I want to happen it's just figuring out how to write that down that's the problem *sigh* oh well hopefully it's all gone well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Greetings my no-longer-a-guest friend :D Papa Treville is just so much fun to write I really can't stop doing it, luckily for me everyone seems to like it so it's alright :D Treville's going to be VERY thankful when Athos and Porthos eventually get back and can handle Aramis lol Glad you liked their heart-to-heart I was really worried it wouldnt come across the way I envisioned it in my head but its been well received so I think it went okay in the end. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Seeing as how Aramis is technically resting I can see Treville taking it as a win lol. Not explaining the situation only means we get even more Aramis guilt next time he's awake which is always fun for me to write XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was probably for the best that D'Art was out of it during their talk as I don't think Treville could have handled both of them at the same time given the moods both of them would be in. Although it could have been interesting to see them both fretting over the other and trying to get them to rest lol. I think that had Aramis's condition not been as bad as it was Treville might have Gibb's headslapped him. His words wont have completely convinced the man but it's the first step. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Your review totally made my evening so thanks for that :D I'll admit the dialogue heavy chapters are usually the ones that give me trouble, especially yesterday's one but I'm really happy with how well it ended up being received, made all the trouble completely worth it :) I felt a bit bad at having Treville almost accuse Aramis but I felt that that would be the only way he'd see the truth. I did so love writing Treville finally having enough with Aramis and forcing him about so I'm glad you liked it too :) I'm so incredibly happy that all of Aramis's emotions came across properly. I was worried it might come across rushed or incomplete with the writers block incident I had so that comment in your review really made me smile :) It was probably for the best that D'Art was out, could you imagine how poor old Treville would feel trying to handle the pair of them in that sort of mood? It would give him a stress induced heart attack! We're getting a teeny tiny bit of D'Art today which I quite like but I agree completely that those two (D'Art/Aramis) are in desperate need of a snuggle moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: The Long Way Home IV  
**

The loud thump that echoed through the room as Aramis hit the ground was enough to freeze both Treville and Moreau in their places.

"Aramis!" exclaimed Treville, eyes wide in worry as he dashed to his unconscious soldier's side.

"Roll him over," ordered Moreau as he knelt down on Aramis's other side.

Needing no further instruction Treville did as he was asked, taking one of Aramis's hands in his own, his eyes focused on the doctor as he examined the unconscious sharpshooter.

"Well?"

"He's okay."

Treville scowled, "He's unconscious."

"He's injured, starved, dehydrated and has been working himself to the bone for the last God knows how long. It was bound to catch up with him at some point. He'll be fine once he's rested for a bit." Moreau explained sympathetically, knowing that the Captain's gruff words were only out of worry for his charge.

Treville nodded, seemingly placated by what the doctor told him. Gently he placed an arm under Aramis's shoulders and another under his knees, lifting him up bridal style before turning to look expectantly at the doctor.

"The bed next to the boy's free. I'm going to get some more water then I'll do a full check up on him, as I said those wrists need tending."

"Thank you," Treville said softly before lowering Aramis gently onto the bed next to D'Artagnan, he was about to leave when a small whimper caught his attention.

"…D'Artagnan?" he asked hesitantly, not entirely sure he had heard the sound he thought he had.

The only response that came to his words was another small whimper and the sound of ruffling sheets, as the boy squirmed slightly, no doubt his injuries causing him pain.

"Easy D'Artagnan," soothed Treville as he removed, soaked and reapplied the cloth on the boy's forehead. The cold water seemed to spark some life back into the boy as his eyes sluggishly opened. They were glazed with fever and Treville doubted the young man was completely with them.

"D'Artagnan?" he said softly when he noticed the Gascon's brows scrunch up.

"…C'pt'n?"

Breathing a sigh of relief Treville offered the boy a small smile as he took one of the other cloths in the bucket and began dabbing the cool water over the Gascon's scorching skin and judging by the noise D'Artagnan made it was greatly appreciated.

"How are you feeling?" Treville asked, nodding absently to the doctor when Moreau returned and began his examination of Aramis.

"…Tir'd" admitted the boy weakly and Treville could see he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Understandable, you're quite ill. "

D'Artagnan moved in a way that Treville took to be his attempt at nodding at the Captain's explanation. Then to Treville's alarm D'Artagnan's eyes shot open, wide with panic and fear.

"'Mis!"

 _And Aramis thought D'Artagnan would blame him,_ scoffed Treville internally before gesturing to the bed next to D'Artagnan's. "He's okay. Moreau says he just needs some rest."

"You did a good job keeping him alive kid," grinned Moreau as he moved to stand by Treville so D'Artagnan could see that his friend was in fact breathing. "That wound to his chest could very well have killed him if you didn't treat it when you did."

"…Wo'd't… st'p… bleedin'" mumbled D'Artagnan tiredly, his eyes never leaving Aramis's form.

"Well it has now thanks to you," nodded Moreau, a frown coming to the doctor's face as he felt the heat coming from the boy's skin.

Slowly D'Artagnan turned his face from Aramis and back to Treville. "…'Thos?... P'thos?"

Now it was Treville's turn to frown as he shook his head. "We've seen no sign of them though I have men out searching."

If anything Treville's words seemed to make D'Artagnan pale further causing Moreau to quickly finish what he was doing.

"…Chair," slurred D'Artagnan, his tiny amount of energy beginning to leave him. "… Pr'f… M'sac… Sa'oy…"

Treville frowned in confusion but before he could question the Gascon further Moreau returned to the boy's side.

"Drink this," he instructed holding out a small goblet to the boy's lips. Too tired and sick to argue D'Artagnan obediently, if a bit slowly, drank the goblet's contents, his eyes flickering shut as soon as he finished.

"Do I need to be worried?" Treville asked, as he looked hard at the doctor who was still frowning at the boy.

"His fever is extremely high, the mere fact he was lucid enough to have any sort of conversation with you is testament to his impressive force of will.

"What can we do?"

Moreau sighed, "Not much, aside from keeping him cool and making him drink those herbs it's all up to him now."

Treville frowned, torn between concern for his injured men, worry over the missing members of their group, anger at the man behind their capture and confusion over the cryptic explanation D'Artagnan tried to give him.

"Keep me informed of their conditions, I need to know the second one of them is awake and ready for visitors."

Moreau nodded at the order, knowing that there were two missing men that only the unconscious men on the bed could locate.

* * *

"…Porthos?" called Vivienne gently, her tired eyes watching the larger man worriedly

Her worry only grew when the musketeer failed to respond or even show any recognition to her words. When another attempt failed once again to draw out any response she looked pleadingly at Athos who had also been watching his friend.

"Porthos," Athos called, infusing his voice with as much commanding presence as he could muster and to his immense relief it seemed to snap the larger musketeer out of his trance.

"…Are you okay, we've been calling you for a while?" enquired Vivienne hesitantly when the musketeer turned to look at them.

"What's up?" grunted Porthos, ignoring the question about his wellbeing, something Athos did not miss.

"It's getting dark, shouldn't we be looking for shelter?"

It wasn't until Vivienne had mentioned it that Porthos noticed how dark it actually was, "…Yeah," he admitted distantly, "We'll stop when we find somewhere, keep an eye out."

* * *

Nothing was said for several long minutes as the group navigated the darkening countryside in an attempt to find somewhere safe to camp.

"I hear water," announced Vivienne, perking up slightly at the sound of water.

With no other options and a need to find water the group followed the sound, each of their moods picking up when they arrived at a small spring, the noise being created by a couple of small animals that had been playing in the water before fleeing the approaching group.

"Will this do?" Vivienne asked having never had to set up camp before and therefore feeling quite out of her comfort zone.

"Secluded enough it could work," mumbled Athos, a small cry of pain escaping him as Porthos and Vivienne set him down by a tree.

"I'll get firewood," announced the woman and she scampering off before either man could stop her. She had seen the looks Porthos had been giving the swordsman's wrists and knew the proud man would not wish for an audience while it was being tended to.

* * *

"How's the foot?" Porthos asked softly as he eased himself onto the ground near his friend, his eyes locked on Athos's face for any signs of a lie.

"Well I can still feel it so that's better than nothing," deadpanned the swordsman, successfully bringing an eyebrow quirk from his friend.

"And the wrist?"

Athos subconscious moved his injured wrist to his chest, "nothing serious."

Porthos sighed, "Just let me look at it."

After a few silent moments of staring each other out Athos sent a defiant look to his friend. "I offer a trade."

Porthos's lips quirked upwards slightly as his head tilted to one side, "a trade?"

Nodding Athos explained, "You can look at my wrist if you tell me what is bothering you, this time without lying."

Porthos frowned, he didn't want to trouble Athos with his thoughts but he knew he needed to look at the man's wrists and apart from waiting until the man fell asleep to do it, which seemed a bit underhanded, he would have to open up. "Fine," he grunted holding out his hand for the man's wrist.

Athos waited a few moments before deciding that Porthos's agreement was true and handing over his damaged wrist.

"So?" he asked, biting back a hiss as Porthos prodded the joint.

"…It's stupid," mumbled Porthos, not meeting Athos's eyes.

"It's clearly important to you."

"It's just… Marcel said 'Mis and the whelp are dead…"

Athos eyed his friend curiously, waiting in silence as he collected himself enough to continue.

"It was easy to dismiss it as lies when we were inside but now…"

Athos's eyes widened in comprehension, "Now we can find out the truth, we might actually see the proof," he finished gently.

"'Mis was in **no** condition to be fighting, you saw him! The kid's stubborn enough to give you a run for your money but even he can only fight so long with one arm, broken ribs and no weapon. They'd be ideal targets for bandits."

With his good hand Athos gripped Porthos's shoulder, squeezing it gently in support as he had been thinking similar things of late as well.

"Providing they got to their horses they'll be fine. We've both seen Aramis out ride a group of bandits when he was barely conscious and had his wrists tied together."

This drew a small smirk from Porthos as he remembered that. Aramis had ridden into the garrison like a man possessed, followed quickly by a trio of bandits who had been so focused on their chase that they hadn't noticed where they'd been led. Afterwards Aramis had admitted that the group had been larger but he'd been able to out ride most.

"The whelp…"

"Isn't about to let Aramis fall behind and I thought you said he's too stubborn to die?"

Huffing out a laugh Porthos finally let his eyes meet Athos's, smiling fondly at the man. "Thanks 'Thos."

Nodding Athos allowed himself to respond in kind to Porthos's smile though it quickly faded when a twig snapping caught their attention and forced Porthos to move in front of the swordsman protectively as he gripped the gifted blade tightly in his hand.


	23. The Long Way Home V

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **There's quite a bit happening today and we're flicking between our two groups quite often as well, I'm hoping the switches aren't too confusing but I'm going to apologize now if they are.**

 **We're getting close to 300 reviews now :D I've just realized that this story could reach it by the end of the week the way you awesome guys review!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - In Moreau's defense he has to be worried about the men he can currently treat rather than those who only might be injured and that he can't treat. Can't promise they'll stay that way but they'll definitely put up one hell of a fight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - That's because D'Art has no sense of self-preservation so he has to push himself, even when sick, to worry about everyone else but himself :) Porthos still has some doubts and worries but the talk with Athos definitely helped, as will today's chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I just end up glaring at the screen until an idea comes to me or I end up deleting what I have written and starting again but writers block has been a bit of a bitch these last couple of chapters but it seems to be getting better so lets hope I didn't just jinx it. D'Art's too stubborn to give in to illness... Ooooh yes our lovely medic is going to get quite the talking to when everything's over XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah Athos is worrying as well but doesn't want Porthos or Vivienne to know that. Talking to Porthos help banish some of his worries as well. Porthos's group have the slight disadvantage of not really knowing where they are at the moment, they were just focused on getting out of Marcel & Daviau's clutches. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah you know something's going to happen when things start going well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jasperslittlesister: Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far, thanks for the kind words. I do now have that idea of Aramis being chased by bandits stuck in my head, maybe I'll write a one shot thing of it... Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Well 2 of our boys are beginning on the road to recovery... Porthos's group on the other hand... Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - They may never blame each other but they **will** think the other blames them *sighs* Oh well leads to good angsty stuff and brotherly moments :D Aramis will be waking up today so worry not :) Athos is kinda pushing himself but its for Porthos so it's worth it. We'll be seeing what caused the snapped twig today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Thanks :) I'm liking the pairings as well, usually i have Athos/D'Art & Porthos/Aramis so it's quite nice to explore different parings and relationships. Well we all know what I'm like though you'll have to read and find out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Couldn't leave you all wondering about our lovely medic :) Plus I'm having fun writing Treville at the moment :D I wasnt sure if I wanted D'Art to wake or not but I figured someone needed to try to tell Treville what was going on as Aramis let himself get too wrapped up with guilt about D'Art's condition to think of anything else. The fever's going to be causing a few problems for our lovely pup and is going to be almost as stubborn as he is so it'll take a bit until it starts to break. I'm really really tempted to have them arrive at the ambush site and seeing the dead bandits as well as some proof of our musky & pup having been there but we'll have to see how well that fits in with Treville's plans. We'll be learning what made the noise today so hopefully havent kept you in suspense for too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies and Cakes With Cream for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: The Long Way Home V  
**

"Who's there?" bellowed Porthos, his grip tightening on the blade in his hand.

"It's just me!" called a slightly out of breath Vivienne as she stumbled into the clearing with her arms full of firewood.

Releasing a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding Porthos allowed his arm to lower and his grip on the blade to loosen, "You alright?"

"Yeah," huffed Vivienne as she dropped the pile in front of the musketeer, "Sorry I didn't mean to make so much noise, guess I got more than I could carry."

* * *

"Do you know how to build a fire?" Athos asked after watching the woman struggle for a few moments, he knew that had Porthos not been using a couple of the pieces of wood as a splint for his wrist then one of them would definitely have had the fire going by now.

"Is it that obvious?" Vivienne asked with a small blush staining her cheeks. She was spared a brutally honest response from Athos as Porthos finished securing the bandage on his wrist just as he opened his mouth to respond, instead the musketeer merely offered a one-arm shrug as he gritted his teeth against the pain.

"You can clean up if you want Vivienne," Porthos offered as he took the twigs from her hand, "I've got this."

Instantly Vivienne's cheeks flamed red as she realized their group's proximity to the stream, immediately she decided against completely stripping off all of her clothes in order to wash.

Seeing her hesitation Athos spoke up, his eyes closed as his head leant back against the tree. "We are men of honor my lady," he reassured her, "we will not spy on you but those wounds on your back need cleaning. If you're still uncomfortable the bushes over there should offer you additional coverage."

Vivienne blushed again at begin caught out but before too long the desire to be clean overwhelmed her embarrassment. She had been in Marcel's clutches longer than all of them and had never been allowed to clean up during that time so her back was covered in dried blood while the rest of her body was covered in sweat.

* * *

With Vivienne off cleaning Porthos smirked as he got the fire going on the first try, instantly noticing the chill that had settled in his bones as it began to disappear thanks to the warmth of the fire.

"You should get some sleep 'Thos," suggested the larger musketeer gently, "Your body's been through a lot it needs rest."

"What about you?" Athos asked tiredly, his complete exhaustion clear in his voice.

"Bruises and small insignificant cuts," shrugged Porthos, biting back a wince as he did it with his recently reset shoulder. "'Sides don't think I could sleep just yet." He admitted quietly

At his words Athos forced his eyes to open a crack, "I will not believe the words of a criminal as to the fate of our friends, have faith in them brother, they'll be fine."

Porthos smiled fondly at his brother then, "Get some rest."

* * *

"Do you want to sleep? I can keep watch."

Vivienne's voice startled Porthos from his thoughts and the musketeer was surprised he had allowed himself to get so distracted that he didn't even notice when she joined him by the fire.

"I'm good for now," Porthos said with a small smile, "I'll wake you for watch I a couple of hours."

Eyeing him warily Vivienne eventually nodded, "Sooner if you need to sleep, you were carrying Athos for most of today, don't think I didn't notice you taking most of his weight."

Porthos chuckled lightly at her slight chiding tone, watching as she curled up by the fire, her eyes immediately closing and her breathing evening out.

* * *

"So you found them here?" Treville asked, placing a marker on the map in front of him when Issac and Favier confirmed his enquiry.

"There were tracks that showed they had ridden quite hard from this direction," Issac explained as he traced the route with his finger. "We got here," adding another marker to the map, "just before it started to get dark. Judging by the blood and scrunched up bandages inside the abandoned barn we found, I'm fairly confident that's where they treated their worst wounds."

Eyeing the map with intense focus Treville nodded, "Makes sense, the note Aramis received that started all this instructed him to meet the perpetrator here," he explained adding another marker to the map.

"We'll fan out on this route at first light," stated Favier as he traced the map with his finger much like Issac had moments earlier, "With luck we wont have any rain in the meantime so we can pick up their trail fairly easily."

"Are you and the others fit to ride out tomorrow I know you've pushed yourselves hard today I don't want any more of my men at risk when there are plenty of others who could follow this lead?" Treville asked, his voice stern but kind.

Issac and Favier shared a look before nodding, "We're good Captain, nothing a few hours of sleep can't cure."

With pride in his eyes for his men's dedication to each other Treville conceded, "fair enough, off to bed with you then."

Opening the door to leave the Captain's office both Favier and Issac almost walked straight into one of the new recruits, the young man's hand raised as he was about to nod.

"Lucas?"

"Sir," nodded the young recruit as he moved to stand inside the Captain's office.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Treville asked tiredly when he realized the young man wasn't going to explain why he was there.

Blinking owlishly a light blush grew on the recruit's cheeks upon realizing he had yet to say anything else, "Right… Umm Doctor Moreau told me to tell you that Aramis is beginning to wake up."

Treville's eyes widened in surprise, it had barely been a few hours since he had left both men asleep in the infirmary, and he really hadn't expected the marksman to awake yet. Then he remembered it was Aramis he was talking about and that man severely lacked the ability to rest when his brothers were in trouble. If he had to guess Treville would say that the musketeer's subconscious mind was reacting to the need to save his brothers and therefore forcing him to wake at the earliest possible moment.

"My thanks Lucas I'll finish up here and go speak to him."

Taking the dismissal for what it was the recruit nodded and left the Captain to his work.

* * *

"Easy monsieur," soothed Moreau as he placed a firm hand on Aramis's shoulder to prevent him from getting out of bed, the man had only been awake moments but was already trying to move.

"D'Artagnan?" rasped Aramis, the heel of his hand coming to press against his forehead as a raging headache assaulted him.

Seeing this Moreau passed the man a large goblet of water, something the musketeer attacked with a passion. "Resting peacefully at the moment," answered the doctor as he nodded to the sleeping Gascon. "His fever refuses to show any signs of breaking but it is early days at the moment. He woke up briefly not too long ago though, he was asking after you."

Aramis blinked in surprise, the water soothing his aching throat and helping to wake him up. Even with Treville's earlier words he had not truly believed the young Gascon would forgive him enough to ask after him.

Thinking of the Captain made Aramis realize he hadn't mentioned anything about Porthos or Athos yet.

"Treville! I need to see the Captain!" exclaimed the sharpshooter as he tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed only to then be stopped again when Moreau forced him back and handed him another goblet of water.

"The Captain is on his way, right now you need to regain some of the fluids you've lost so drink up and let me check you haven't pulled any of those new stitches from trying to move."

* * *

"Vivienne…" hissed Porthos quietly as he gently shook the young woman awake.

"P'thos?" Vivienne slurred tiredly as her hand came up to wipe away the sleep from her eyes.

"Your turn for watch," he explained softly, a small grin coming to his face as he watched her wake up fully. "We've only got a few hours till daybreak when we need to be heading off again so don't let us sleep too late. It's been fairly quiet save for a few animals but if you think you see something wake one of us up."

Vivienne nodded, taking the pistol and holding it tight in her hands while watching Porthos finally succumb to sleep. The musketeer had given her the easier watch but she was determined to complete it vigilantly regardless.

* * *

"How are you feeling Aramis?" asked Treville softly as he watched the sharpshooter fight to stay awake whilst glaring at the doctor who kept gently pushing him back down on the bed whenever he tried to move.

Pushing aside the Captain's question Aramis got straight down to business. "Athos and Porthos?"

Treville sighed, "No sign of them yet but I have men heading out at first light to follow the trail the pair of you left before they found you, with luck it should lead them to where they're being held."

"You have to let me go with them," demanded Aramis, his attitude causing Treville to frown at him.

"You're not exactly in peak travelling condition Aramis."

"But he's expecting me!"

This caused Treville to freeze, he had assumed that Aramis had managed to escape, bringing D'Artagnan with him and they had been injured in the escape but now it was beginning to sound like they had been let go.

"Explain," demanded the Captain and with no other prompting Aramis flew into the tale of what had happened to them over the last few days, pausing occasionally to drink more water or to let out large yawns as exhaustion hit him.

"Bloody Savoy," cursed Treville under his breath, running a hand through his hair as he tried to come up with a plan.

"In your professional opinion how likely is this Marcel to act on his torture threats?" Treville asked seriously

"He broke D'Art's arm with no warning because I wouldn't answer his question so I'd say pretty damn likely," snapped Aramis, a silent apology quickly appearing in his eyes as he realized whom he was taking his anger out on.

"I can get some documents together that'll suffice as proof for now," stated Treville, not missing the hopeful light that quickly entered his soldier's eyes. "But you are only going if Moreau thinks you can handle the ride. I'm not putting your health at further risk so get some sleep, the men aren't leaving until the morning and it'll take a few hours to get everything together but remember, if the doctor say's you can't ride you **don't** ride is that clear?"

Grinning widely Aramis nodded enthusiastically, "Yes sir!"

* * *

"Porthos!" hissed Vivienne under her breath as one hand shook the musketeer while the other gripped the pistol tightly, her eyes never leaving the tree line.

Years of military service had gifted the musketeers with the ability to wake up pretty quickly when needed so as soon as his mind registered the slightly panicked tone in Vivienne's voice his eyes shot open.

"I heard something and I don't think it was an animal," she explained upon noticing the questioning look in Porthos's eyes.

Porthos nodded, moving quietly to Athos's side, sword gripped securely in his hand as he woke his brother, repeating what Vivienne had just told him.

"PORTHOS!" screamed Vivienne as a shot pierced the air.


	24. Ambush!

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **First off I'm really sorry there was no chapter yesterday! I was feeling really crappy at work and then by the time I got home I decided to sleep for a bit so I could write later on and then next thing I know it was like half 1! Sorry! x**

 **I'm not completely sold on this chapter either which sucks as I wanted a kick ass chapter to make up for leaving you all hanging but writers block hit me again and made this chapter such a struggle.**

 **But on a good point we're at over 15k views!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I'm not sure about an amazing acting performance but we'll get to see if he gets to go today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah I agree, Treville's ready to never hear Savoy again. We get to see if he gets to go today as well as what evil things my mind created for our other boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I can't resist my cliffys lol :) I've got something planned for Viv later on which should be interesting to write when we get there so stay tuned for that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - *bandages head, tsk's at damaged wall and gives new chapter* :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you thought so :) I can't resist my cliffies :D Viv's got a role to play in some upcoming serious whumpage so stay tuned for that, should be coming in a couple of chapters time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MoonligtTaylor (Guest): Thanks for the review - I do like making you all panic :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - D'Art'll be back tomorrow I've realized he's been just snoozing all this away. Haha You know me too well, yes this isnt going to end well for Aramis. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - You'll find out who attacked today worry not. Yeah Marsac didnt really have his priorities right if he taught her how to shoot but not how to build a fire and survive in the wild... stupid Marsac. Trouble is definitely brewing :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have the musketeer's bathe and completely forget they were in the presence of a woman and just start stripping down but decided that, despite how amusing that conversation might have ended up being, they needed a brotherly moment so would be better to get rid of her for a bit. Aramis wont be happy about leaving D'Art but he's desperate to make amends to his brothers by helping to save them so he's determined to ride. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I do like to be mean :) Aramis made me think of a puppy at that bit but he's determined to go so we'll have to see if Treville and the good doc let him. Well some rest is better than none at all ... or at least that's how my evil mind justifies all the drama/whumpage. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Glad it wasnt confusing and worry not we're clearing that bit up straight away :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Ambush  
**

Years as a soldier had heightened Athos's reflexes, something that came in handy when he had to make his way back from a night of heavy drink or fight whilst sick or injured, much like right now.

Waking up to Porthos's almost silent warning Athos barely had a minute to force open his eyes and take in what was being said to him when he noticed an odd gleam in the distance.

"PORTHOS!" screamed Vivienne but Athos was ever so slightly faster and despite knowing he would be little more than a liability in a fight he used what remained of his strength to knock Porthos off balance and onto the ground, hissing in pain as the bullet grazed his arm and imbedded itself into the tree at exactly where Porthos's heart would have been had he not moved.

"Viv!" bellowed Porthos as he sent his now heavily breathing friend a grateful look. "Watch him!" ordered the musketeer when a pale and panicking Vivienne turned at the shout of her name.

Once Vivienne had began to scramble back to stand protectively in front of Athos, Porthos launched himself, with remarkable speed given his own injuries, at the nearest attackers.

Catching the first man off guard Porthos was able to use the momentum of his leap to drive his blade deep into the man's chest.

Staggering back up onto his feet Porthos glared menacingly at the remaining men, blood dripping off of his blade. "Which one of you just tried to kill my friend?"

His words seemed to spur the men out of their frozen states as within moments the area was filled with the sounds of battle.

"Porthos!" thundered Athos, all traces of exhaustion gone as he kept his attention on the fight.

Instantly knowing exactly what was being asked of him Porthos lifted his leg and launched a powerful kick to his opponent's stomach, succeeding in both knocking the air from his lungs and making him stagger backwards. Porthos followed up on this by skirting around him to grab the now abandoned blade of the man he killed when the attack started.

"Heads up!" yelled Porthos as he spun on his heels and threw the blade in Athos's direction before completing the spin to return to his fight with the now recovered man.

"Vivienne," said Athos, his voice eerily calm as he gripped the blade in his good hand. Waiting until the woman gave some sign of having heard him he continued, "Help me up."

This made Vivienne falter from where she was trying to take out the few men hiding in the bushes, she was a complete novice when it came to actual fighting and was alternating between wanting to panic and wanting to run but she focused on the desire to live. Running would only give their attackers an easy target and giving into her panic only helped their enemies.

"You sure that's wise?" she asked looking over her shoulder as she worked as quickly as she could to reload her pistol, she was quickly running out of ammunition and it was only adding to her growing fear.

"I can't fight from down here," explained Athos gruffly as he attempted to get up on his own.

Understanding and worry instantly flooded Vivienne's eyes but before she could protest a yelp of pain caught both of their attentions, watching with widening eyes they saw one of their ambushers sneak up on a preoccupied Porthos and drive his blade into the musketeer's skin, the musketeer only getting away with his life thanks to a dodge he was attempting on the opponent in front of him.

"Help. Me. Up" growled Athos as he once again tried to get to his feet. This time however Vivienne needed no further convincing as she moved to the man's side.

Despite barely standing Athos entered the fray as best he was able, eternally grateful that their attackers lacked both numbers and skill. Clearly the men had not anticipated such resistance on their part, something Athos planned to make full use of.

"How many shots do you have left?" he asked quietly, parrying a blow from one of their last attackers, quickly following up with one of his own as he made a mental note to thank Treville for insisting he learnt how to use his sword with both hands.

"…One," Vivienne admitted just as quietly as she used the butt of the pistol to knock out the man Athos had been dueling with.

Nodding appreciatively at the woman Athos flung his arm around her shoulder; "Save it, we may need it later. The fight's almost over just help me get to Porthos."

Blushing slightly at the proud look the musketeer sent her way she nodded and the pair made their way slowly over to where Porthos was dealing with the last two enemies.

"Bout time," huffed Porthos as he noticed Athos and Vivienne join the fray, whilst he was not pleased that his severely injured friend had thrown himself into a battle he was immensely grateful for the man's support. The wound he had sustained to his arm was bleeding heavily and to his growing worry he was beginning to lose feeling in it. His only consolation was that it wasn't his main hand, meaning he could continue fighting without much interference.

Athos said nothing in response, keeping his focus on the duel he was fighting while relying on Vivienne to follow his movements and move when he did. While Vivienne really tried she wasn't as in tune with the musketeer as Porthos was and as such the pair tripped up several times, each sending a sharp shockwave of pain through the musketeer as his broken bones jarred angrily.

Their latest trip however ended up working to their advantage as it sent Athos tumbling directly at his opponent and with his weight pinning the man to the ground Athos was able to get in a couple of good punches in until Vivienne screamed and jammed the blade into the man's chest once she noticed the musketeer's energy beginning to fail and the man getting in several good hits of his own.

"My thanks," breathed Athos heavily as he watched the young woman stumble backwards, her legs giving out after a few steps.

"Any idea who these guys are?" Porthos asked as he joined Athos several moments later, having ended his guy mere seconds before Vivienne's attack.

With his eyes still glued on the now trembling Vivienne, Athos shook his head.

Seeing this Porthos helped his friend over to the young woman, "you doin' all right there Viv?" asked Porthos lightly as he placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I… I k-killed… I didn't even…"

"Breathe," ordered Athos, interrupting the beginnings of a panic attack that was threatening to overpower the woman.

"You can't order her around after she saved your life 'Thos," teased Porthos as he grinned brightly at Vivienne, "It's poor form after all."

Athos shrugged nonchalantly, despite the small upward quirk of his lips, "I had it covered."

"Course ya did," nodded Porthos while he sent Vivienne a conspiratory wink making her giggle quietly.

"That one's still alive," pointed out Athos as he brought them back to the situation at hand.

"Are we questioning or getting the hell out of here?" Porthos asked as he eyed his still bleeding wound worriedly.

"I'll interrogate, Vivienne can bandage that and we'll look at it properly next time we stop." Knowing better than to argue when the swordsman spoke in that tone both Vivienne and Porthos moved to follow his orders.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Treville asked quietly as he slipped into the infirmary and was now standing beside Moreau, both men watching Aramis attempt to eat breakfast.

"He says he's fine," stated Moreau, his narrowed eyes never leaving Aramis's form.

"And in your opinion?"

"You want to know if he's able to ride?"

"I have two missing men, at least one of them quite possibly severely injured as well as a kidnapped civilian and those two are the only ones who know where they're being held so yes I need to know if he can ride."

The bite in Treville's words had Moreau flinching slightly; the doctor had been so consumed with his current patients that he had forgotten about the serious trouble the others could be in.

"Captain!" exclaimed Aramis with poorly veiled enthusiasm. "Are we leaving?"

Torn between wanting to laugh at the man's eagerness and scold him for moving about so much when he was still healing Treville eventually steeled his expression and turned back to the doctor.

"That depends if Moreau clears you."

"But I'm doing better!"

"Aramis," glared Treville not liking the tone the musketeer was taking.

"Rest does appear to have done the man a world of good," admitted Moreau quietly, instantly gaining the attention of both men.

"Good enough to handle the ride?" Treville asked sternly.

Moreau considered it for several agonizing minutes. "I have a feeling he will break out and follow you if I say no but my answer will depend on how much of that plate he can both eat and keep down."

Aramis scowled slightly at the answer but dutifully returned to his breakfast plate, already feeling the nausea settling in but stubbornly refusing to acknowledge it.

"And D'Artagnan?" Treville enquired, pretending not to notice the small flinch on Aramis's part when he mentioned the Gascon's name.

Moreau's frown worried both men. "No worse but no better either. He gave me a bit of a scare during the night when his temperature seemed to spike further but as I said it's not gotten worse and seems to have had no lasting affects. He hasn't woken since you were talking to him before but he's been showing signs so I would imagine he'd probably wake some time this afternoon, though given his fever I can't guarantee how lucid he'll be.

"He's too stubborn to let a fever beat him," stated Aramis though his voice was quiet as if he had been speaking to himself rather than them.

"True enough," smiled Treville, before sighing as he noticed Aramis near empty plate. "I'll see to your horse. **If** you haven't thrown all that up by the time I return then you can come."

Once Treville was out of the room Moreau was by Aramis's side instantly, taking the plate from the man's shaking hands and replacing it with a small goblet of medicine-laced water. "You're just as stubborn as your friend monsieur," he remarked seriously.

"Yet you're helping me."

Moreau sighed, "I meant what I said, I have no doubt you'll only follow them so why not have you where they can keep an eye on you."

Aramis nodded, feeling slightly better as the medicine took effect. "Regardless, I thank you."

"Just don't come back worse than you already are," huffed Moreau as he moved to D'Artagnan's bedside.

"Keep an eye on him will you?"

Scoffing Moreau sent Aramis a look that said that it should have been obvious and before the musketeer could respond Treville returned, nodding approvingly at the lack of any signs of vomit.

"He kept it down," announced Moreau without looking up from his inspection of D'Artagnan. "He's all yours."

Nodding Treville turned to Aramis who was already out of bed and currently attaching his weapons to his belt. "Come on then."


	25. Plans

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So I'm really hoping you'll like this chapter as I had a lot of fun writing it and it was the first one in a while that didn't give me writers block.**

 **I'm also hoping for at least 6 reviews so we can reach 300! Please!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah Aramis isn't off to the best start and as it's me you know it's only going to get worse :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah definitely not the easiest ride for our lovely medic but he's too stubborn not to take part in it so it's his own fault really. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - An ambush was probably the last thing they needed but I'm evil so it's exactly what they got lol. With what I have planned for Viv she needed at least one badass moment before it happens :) Aramis is not going to be having a good time on their journey and D'Art ain't faring much better either. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Haha What a great description of it lol :D Your comment on the fight scene really made me smile, I always get hit by so much doubt when I do fight scenes so I'm really happy now that you said that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Sad to hear you're unwell, though I am quite happy that despite your dizziness you decided to read my chapter. I'm hoping you feel better soon! Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oh this review made me laugh XD You know me too well... Sorry Aramis :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - We've got a chapter or two before a reunion between them all can happen but yeah our boy's ain't going to be in the best of health when that happens. Porthos is too used to following orders and Viv's too scared and in shock to really process that Athos, who's in really bad shape, is ordering them about. Deep down I think Treville knew that Aramis would follow regardless but that doesnt mean he's not going to regret bringing him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the fight, I always get such self doubt when I write fight scenes so I'm really happy people seemed to enjoy it, though I agree with your worry about Viv's eventual mental state, poor woman's barely keeping it together. We get some more determined Aramis today, much to Treville's annoyance :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha what a nice image :D ... Though Viv might take offense for being added on like a last minute thing lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Athos and Porthos are too kick-ass to be taken down by mere bandits, even in their condition :D Porthos's arm wound is going to be more of a concern in coming chapter, Athos's one isnt too bad but who knows *shrugs* I'm quite evil, it might get infected. Haha Love your description of Aramis XD I think he was channeling his inner pup for that bit, maybe D'Arts been rubbing off on him :) You'd think they'd have learnt by now not to leave D'Art alone when theres even the slightest chance one of them is injured. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Plans  
**

"So what do we do now?" Vivienne asked quietly as she finished bandaging Porthos wound, the gash was very deep and needed stitching but without supplies a bandage was the best she could offer.

"We move on," grunted Athos as he moved away from the man he had been interrogating to hobble to their sides.

"And go where? We don't know where we are!"

Porthos bit back a grin at the woman's exclamation, pleased to see she had come out of her post kill panic and was now somewhat back with them.

Without saying a word the larger musketeer stretched out his uninjured arm, which Athos took and used as a support to help him over the last bit of the distance, neither man commenting on the action as Athos explained his plan. "Aramis and D'Artagnan must have reached Paris by now so it's very likely that the Captain will have people out looking for us by now."

Vivienne nodded slowly, that did make sense, "But how does that help us if we don't know what route to take to get to Paris or to this search party?"

"We're not looking for them," said Porthos having quickly caught on to his friend's plan.

Confusion was evident on Vivienne's face, "But I thought…"

"They're looking for us," explained Athos, "but as this attack has proven, they're not the only ones so our first priority has to be to get somewhere safe, Porthos's injured now and neither of us is going to be much help in another fight."

"Okay… So what do we do?"

"We pick a path and get moving," grunted Porthos as he rose to his feet, "We have to reach a town or village eventually, they'll have medical supplies we need as well as resources to send word to Treville and the others."

"Providing they agree to help," added Athos, though it was said quietly so only Porthos could hear, "we don't exactly have much in the way of money."

Smiling softly at his friend Porthos threw Athos's arm over his shoulders, "We'll think of something," he said just as quiet before speaking up so Vivienne could hear as well, "Let's go."

* * *

"How are you doing there Aramis?" Treville asked as he made his way over to the musketeer.

The group had been riding hard for several hours and had decided to take a short break so their horses could get a drink at the river while the men stretched out sore muscles.

"…I'm… good," breathed Aramis, not lifting his head from where it was resting against his horse's neck.

"Really?" Treville asked with a slight teasing tone to his voice that the medic would have picked up on had he not been focusing on not emptying his stomach on the man's boots, instead he chose to nod slowly.

"Because everyone else dismounted several minutes ago," added Treville, smirking slightly as Aramis's head shot up and a look of guilty surprise appeared on his face.

Steeling his expression Treville waited until Aramis had shakily dismounted before he started on him again. "You told me you could handle the ride."

Instantly straightening and plastering a fake grin on his face Aramis lifted his head to look at Treville, "I can," he said eagerly, "I'm fine."

"I do not appreciate being lied to," Treville said, his voice cold and expressionless.

Aramis felt a wave a panic pass through him, the Captain could technically still send him back to the garrison, though they had made decent progress he could still make it back to Paris before night fell if he got sent back now.

The mere thought of getting sent back had the musketeer mentally planning how he could subtly follow the group without being noticed.

"I didn't lie," Aramis, said firmly, "I can handle it."

"You just spent a good five minutes on your horse because you were too ill to get off without throwing up!"

"But I didn't! See I can handle it."

Growling in frustration Treville pinched the bridge of his nose, internally wondering if this was what Athos felt when he had to handle one of his brother's stubborn moments.

It was a tense few moments for the group as Treville tried to decide what to do while Aramis waited to find out if he was going to be sent home and the rest of the group tried to busy themselves and not overtly eavesdrop.

"Tell me the truth," Treville demanded, "If I sent you back to the garrison…"

"I would follow behind you," Aramis admitted with no hesitation. "They're **my** brothers and they're in this mess because of **me.** I'm not going to waste time lying in a bed when they need my help."

It was another few moments of awkward silence before Treville spoke up again, though the resigned sigh he breathed out before speaking ignited a small flame of hope in Aramis's heart.

"I'm not slowing down the pace for you," Treville said sternly, "If what you've told me of the guy is true then Athos, Porthos and your friend could be in some serious trouble."

"I wouldn't ask you to Captain."

"You ride next to me or one of the others at all times, we need someone to keep you on your horse if you pass out."

Aramis scoffed, "I'm not going to pass out." Though upon seeing the glare being sent his way he cowed slightly, nodding his agreement to the man's terms.

"Get something to drink, we're leaving in ten."

* * *

D'Artagnan felt like he was swimming in mud, his whole body felt extremely heavy and sore. His head felt like several drummers had taken up residence and despite the sticky gleam of sweat he could feel on his skin and the parchedness of his throat his frame was racked with tremors.

"Easy young man," soothed a voice, it was not the stern yet concerned tones of Athos or the gruff but lighthearted ones of Porthos or even Aramis's jovial tones. The fact his exhausted mind couldn't place the voice sent a small wave of panic through him and without thinking the young Gascon began to struggle in an attempt to get up.

"Easy!" the voice reiterated, only this time hands followed, their strength being used to push him back down on the bed, "You've had everyone worried young man, can you open your eyes for me?"

D'Artagnan felt his brows furrow in confusion until his mind finally registered the fact that he couldn't see because he hadn't opened his eyes. Forcing his heavy eyelids open D'Artagnan blinked sluggishly against the bright light before slowly turning his head to where he thought the voice had come from.

Noticing the confusion on the young man's face Moreau decided to take pity on him and introduce himself before examining him. "I'm doctor Moreau, you're in the garrison infirmary. How are you feeling?"

It took several moments for D'Artagnan to gather up the strength to speak and all the while exhaustion threatened to pull him back under.

"…T'red," he rasped quietly, grimacing at the rawness of his throat but before he could comment on it Moreau was cradling his head in one hand and tilting a goblet of water into his mouth with the other.

"Small sips," ordered the doctor gently as he helped the Gascon drink. After a few sips Moreau noticed the confused and slightly disgusted look return to the Gascon's face, chuckling softly at the expression he added, "I've mixed in some herbs that'll hopefully help get rid of that fever of yours."

Comprehension shone in D'Artagnan's glassy eyes for a moment before confusion returned and Moreau got the feeling he wasn't going to like what was about to come out of the boy's mouth.

"…'Mis?" D'Artagnan asked weakly, his head tilting slightly to where he was sure his friend had been the last time he was awake.

"The musketeer has left with Treville and a few others on a rescue mission."

Shock and surprise caused the boy's eyes to widen and he once again tried to get out of bed, only this time he didn't need the doctor's hands to restrain him as a wave of extreme dizziness did that for him.

Moreau sighed, "Why must you musketeers be so stubborn. You have an extremely high fever and need rest. Your friend didn't go alone so have faith in his skills and focus on being better for when they return."

* * *

"We're almost there," noted Aramis tiredly as he picked up on a familiar structure in the distance. Part of him was surprised they had made it there as quick as they had but then he had to remember that both he and D'Artagnan had started off on foot, both were injured, had been caught in an ambush and forced to rest for a fair few hours thanks to their injuries so it made sense that, without stopping, they would reach the compound fairly fast.

"It's too quiet," remarked Issac as the group moved closer together, each of their hands slowly moving to their weapons.

"Unsheathe any of those fancy weapons of yours and my men will fire!" bellowed a voice, successfully startling the men, though they did not show it.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" commanded Treville as he maneuvered his horse to stand protectively in front of Aramis who was alarmingly pale and looked ready to throw up, though Treville didn't know if it was because of his injuries or their new arrival.

"Identify myself?" scoffed the voice and the musketeers froze at the collective sound of several guns being primed for firing. "Why would I do that Captain?" he asked, practically spitting at the word Captain.

"He's not the one who interrogated us," whispered Aramis as he fought against the wave of nausea and dizziness that threatened to knock him off his horse. Now that the adrenaline of the hard ride was beginning to fade the marksman was feeling his injuries in full force and was struggling massively.

"It's rude to whisper Aramis," jeered the voice, his words making the musketeers move closer to the fading medic, each of them had seen the confusion flicker across their friend's face at the man's words. Clearly Aramis didn't know who was speaking but the fact that the speaker knew him and was threatening them was enough to spur the men into a protective formation.

"So Captain," spat the man though there was a hint of amusement in his voice. "I'm guessing you've come with the desperate hope of rescuing your men?"

The reminder of his missing men was enough to pull Treville out of his worry for Aramis. "Where are they?"

"Who knows," mocked the voice. "They're very stubborn those men of yours. Is that a musketeer thing? They tried so hard to reframe from screaming."

If possible Aramis paled further at those words, "What?" he whispered brokenly, barely registering the firm grip of Favier's hand on his shoulder.

"The grouchy one," the voice explained, clearly enjoying seeing the marksman in pain, "he was so quick to volunteer and held out so long before we got to hear him scream… Oh but the look on the other one's face when he did..."

* * *

"D'Artagnan!" exclaimed a joyful voice

"…J-Jacques," nodded D'Artagnan weakly as he leant heavily against the stable door.

"You're awake and out of bed!" beamed the teenager, only for the grin to transform into a frown when he saw how bad his friend looked. "Holy crap D'Art," swore the boy, "Are you sure you should be out of bed?"

Smiling weakly at the boy D'Artagnan nodded, hoping he could keep the lie out of his voice as he spoke. "The doctor said I could get some fresh air and I wanted to check on Buttercup, I pushed her pretty hard."

"I was just about to head out, got an errand for the stable master. If you want I can wait a bit and help you back to the infirmary?"

D'Artagnan shook his head, immediately regretting the action as it ignited a wave of dizziness that nearly sent him to the ground. "…I'm good," he said weakly, "best not keep the old man waiting… I'll be fine."

Jacques looked hesitant to leave the clearly ill Gascon but the reminder of his errand spurred him on, the stable master was a grouch at the best of time and Jacques really didn't want to get on his bad side by being late so with one last worried look he left the stables.

Once he was gone D'Artagnan breathed a sigh of relief as he stumbled to where his mare was stabled.

"…Hey old girl," crooned the Gascon weakly as he petted the mare's nose. "We need to go."

Unable to saddle the mare D'Artagnan settled for clumsily getting on her back before he spurred her into a gallop out of the garrison and towards his friends.


	26. Pushed To The Limit

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay you guys are officially the best people ever! I wanted 6 reviews so I could reach 300 and what do I get? I get 12!**

 **I'm hoping this chapter is a good thanks for the continued support you've all been giving me.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - He may not be able to handle it but he wouldn't be the musketeer we love if he didn't try to :) Fighting's going to hard with him injured as he is but we've got a chapter before we get into that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha that made me laugh :D I think, given how injured and sick he is D'Art quite possibly falls into the stupid category but it's definitely both for the others. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Moreau's not going to be pleased when he finds out what D'Art did, I do believe our pup is in for a scolding when they get back. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - He did it because I'm an evil evil writer lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Being a stubborn idiot? Either that or he likes being told off by his brothers. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Hmmm shaking in his condition is probably not a good thing, he has broken ribs remember... that and you'd probably make him puke lol. All of this is getting to Viv more than she's showing but our boys are looking after her for now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - MWHAHAHA no one is safe from the evil writer's mind! :D D'Art's definitely going to fall on his face quite soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oooh 13 chapters sounds like quite a fun binge :D I'm glad you enjoyed reading them and that you used your free day to catch up on my work so thanks for that :D We're soooo very close to a reunion, I had originally planned for it to have happened by now but I keep thinking of other things to write instead but trust me it's going to be quite a dramatic reunion... I have many plans for it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - In all fairness it's probably both :D Glad to here fan fiction helps :) Maybe it'll help more if i said theres some serious Athos whump coming in a couple of chapters time :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Yeah but would they be the musketeers we know and love if they werent such stubborn asses? Our boys are going to get a small insight into how badly they might be injured today but that's not gong to do their panicking minds any good :) Treville knows Aramis would never abandon his brothers now so he didnt really have a choice but to bring him. Hmm I think with D'Art most is his own stubbornness but I would imagine that some has probably come from the others influence as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Our lovely pup is in for a serious scolding when he returns to the garrison... and from his brothers when he finds them... and from treville... Basically i think the entire regiment and those who work for it are going to be wanting to ground him for an infinite amount of time lol. Hopefully today's chapter clears up a bit of your query if not let me know and I'll work a better explanation into tomorrows chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha it was the sort of thing where you want to smack him for being so stupid but you know he wouldnt be the pup we love if he didnt do it... that and i'm an evil writer lol. When has D'Art ever stayed in bed to rest? Oooh yes we're going to having one such brotherly moment tomorrow which I'm excited to write XD I do sometimes feel like Treville's almost like a single dad with several out of control kids/rebellious teenagers lol, Aramis's stubbornness is definitely trying his patience but he can't really send the man back. Gotta love a good old mocking :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Pushed To The Limit  
**

Not even an hour into his ride and D'Artagnan was already beginning to regret his decision to leave. His whole body was crying out in pain and he was seeing double, if not triple. The small part of his muddled brain that was still rational was screaming at him to turn around, that he would be of no help to his friends and that he would never forgive himself if his condition played a part his friend's getting injured.

But thinking of his friends only served to push him on further, even after attacking Athos and accusing the man of murder they had not only allowed him to bring justice upon his father's actual killer but they had also welcomed him without hesitation.

Aramis had immediately taken to him, practically dragging the Gascon over to their table when he had first noticed the young man standing hesitantly at the garrison gates. The overly cheerful sharpshooter refused to let him feel awkward or out of place by teasing him relentlessly about Constance and how he had managed to get her to act like a woman of the night just to help them.

Porthos was just as warm as Aramis, both men deeply thankful for the Gascon's assistance in saving their dearest friend. The larger man had allowed Aramis a few minutes of teasing, joining in on occasion before literally dragging the Gascon away and into a game of cards, cheating mercilessly of course, but refusing to keep any of the winnings when he realized that was the last of the coin the young man had on him.

Athos had been subtler in his acceptance of him but D'Artagnan didn't think he'd been happier then when the man, who he already knew to be exceptionally skilled thanks to their duel a few days earlier, had offered to train him. D'Artagnan knew that the swordsman had been holding back during the duel and while, at the time, it made him mad, now looking back he was deeply thankful to the man. Athos had recognized D'Artagnan's guilt and grief for what it was and had allowed the young man to vent those feelings as best he could.

Since that day all three men, particularly Athos, had been strict but fair with his training and D'Artagnan knew he would never have managed to get to his current skill level on his own.

His friends had refused to abandon him to his grief when they had only just met; they were helping him on his way to be an official musketeer while giving up their own free down time to do so. Thanks to them he had both a purpose and a goal, because of them he was no longer alone. They had asked nothing in return except for him to work hard and so despite how much he wanted to curl into a ball and sleep for a week he couldn't abandon them now. He would push through the pain in his body, the fogginess in his head and the heaviness of his limbs if it meant he could know that they were okay.

Having come to a decision D'Artagnan swallowed another wave of nausea while shaking some of the cobwebs in his mind before spurring his horse on faster, ignoring the screaming protests of his body.

* * *

"W…W-What have you done?" growled Aramis, fury emanating off him in waves, making the musketeers around him nervous. They had no idea how many they were dealing with but even still Aramis wasn't really in optimum condition for a battle.

"Nothing he didn't volunteer for," shrugged the voice, his glare switching between Captain Treville and Aramis, though neither man could see it. He knew that the men before him had a significant part to play in the event that took everything from him and he was loathed to let them go now.

When his scout reported the approaching musketeer group his first thoughts had been to retreat, his captives had escaped, he had nothing to use as leverage over the new arrivals and he had no desire to die today nor spend the rest of his life in a cell.

That had all changed when the scout added that Captain Treville was among the men. He would be lying if he said he hadn't hoped that Aramis would return with the man. He knew Aramis would return no matter what, something that was proven when he observed the condition musketeer, after all the man's friends were at his mercy, or so he believed.

News that Treville would be joining them had spurred him on to initiate this little ambush, his men were more than willing to take part when the possibility of killing some musketeers was mentioned.

He could remember some of his talks with Marsac, before the man had left for Paris, the former musketeer was sure that Treville had to have been either involved somehow or had known the truth behind the massacre, it had been one of the main reasons he had left.

"Where are my men!" snapped Treville, successfully interrupting his thoughts.

From the safety of the shadows the owner of the voice smirked, he had waited five years for revenge and now it was within his grasp, he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

D'Artagnan had lost all sense of time now, he had no idea how long he had been riding, only that he was eternally thankful for the teen years he had spent learning to ride without a saddle and that his beloved mare was extremely protective of her rider as he knew he had passed out on occasion.

The Gascon's only coherent thought was finding his brothers, they were in this mess because he lacked the courage to stand up to Aramis and demand they sought help and D'Artagnan would be dammed if he let them die because of his cowardice.

The pain in his body had gotten increasingly worse as the journey had progressed and the Gascon was sure he had pulled or ripped some, if not all, of his stitches and the broken bones in his arm screamed out in pain with every tiny jostle of his horse.

Overall the Gascon was extremely surprised he hadn't fallen off of his horse yet and he took that as a sign that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

"…Porthos?" called Vivienne hesitantly. They had picked a direction at random and had been walking, or more accurately limping, for hours on end now. During this time She had watched the larger man struggle with the affects of his wound, his injured arm was hanging limply by his side and was worrying the woman greatly.

Too exhausted to respond with words Porthos grunted while keeping his eyes on the ground, they had tripped over a few tree roots earlier on their journey and the larger man didn't think he could handle being responsible for any more of his brother's pain.

"W-What's that?" she asked quietly, exhaustion heavy in her voice and Porthos knew they would need to stop soon or they'd all keel over.

There was something else in Vivienne's voice that had the musketeer pausing and lifting his head to see what she had noticed.

"Crap," cursed Porthos under his breath as he made out the clear signs of a past fight in the clearing below them.

"What do we do?" Vivienne asked, her eyes staring longingly at the stream as she spoke.

"They might have supplies," grunted Athos weakly as he tried to push himself onto his own leg some more so Porthos wasn't being forced to carry all his weight.

"There could also be more hanging around," countered the larger man as he scanned the distance for any signs of trouble.

"We would have run into them by now," stated Athos, "we're not exactly intimidating targets."

"Hey I'm plenty intimidating," retorted Porthos, his face full of mock offence that quickly turned into a grin when he noticed the unimpressed look Athos was attempting to send his way.

"That arm needs stitches," reminded Athos his eyes fixing on the still bleeding arm of his friend. "They might have some."

Porthos scoffed, "When have you know bandits to be that prepared?"

Athos offered a weak one-armed shrug, "then maybe they'll have coin enough to buy decent supplies in the first village or town we reach."

Sighing Porthos nodded, unable to deny his brother's logic and if he was being honest with himself, his arm was really beginning to worry him now as he had very little feeling in it and he knew it was still bleeding despite the tight bandage that had been wrapped around it. He was no help to his brothers with only one arm, they needed aid and fast.

"Let's go."

* * *

An inspection of the scene when they were closer told of a brief but hard fought battle and both musketeers were impressed as whoever the bandits had been fighting were obviously better skilled than their attackers had anticipated them to be.

Porthos winced when he noticed a fairly large pool of dried blood near one of the dead bandits, clearly one of the bandit's victims had gotten badly hurt in the assault, _though,_ he mused as he moved to kneel by the dead bandit, _it looks like he paid for that injury._

Just as he was about to get up the engraving on the side of throwing blade caught his attention, his heart hammering in his chest as he moved a shaky hand to the blade, pulling it from the dead man's flesh without a second thought.

"Porthos?" enquired Athos gently, his brows furrowing in confusion as he watched his brother's eye widen in horror as they rapidly switched between blade, blood pool and back again.

"…'Thos," croaked Porthos brokenly as he cradled the blade gently in his shaking hand.

Athos said nothing but gritted his teeth against the pain and limped a few steps so he was beside his brother, staring down at the blade with open curiosity in his eyes.

"Look," was all Porthos said as he lifted the blade so Athos could see the rough engraving.

"No," whispered Athos, his expression matching Porthos, his hand gripping the man's shoulder as he fought to stay standing as there on the blade, written in a heart-breakingly familiar scrawl, was the initials, C.D

"Whelp," whispered Porthos brokenly, his eyes now focusing on the blood pool. "'Mis is hurt," he said quietly, "D'Art wouldn't have thrown it without reason given how limited their were in terms of weapons."

"They're fine," announced a voice, startling the two men out of their panic-driven grief

"What?" Porthos asked, staring at Vivienne with such desperation in his eyes that she felt like crying.

"Aramis's body isn't one of these," she explained, "I don't know what your other friend looks like but Aramis wouldn't leave him behind so that must mean they're okay."

Hope ignited in the musketeers' eyes as both nodded at the woman's explanation. She was right, the lack of a body meant that at least one of them had been well enough to get away and they knew that whoever it was would rather die than leave the other behind so that meant that both had gotten away.

Before any of them could say anything further the faint, but growing, sound of hooves caught their attention

"Someone's coming. Stand ready!"


	27. Surprise Arrival

**Evening (or should I say very early morning) My Lovelies :)**

 **Soooo sorry this is later than usual, I decided to take a nap when I got in from work and ended up sleeping a lot later than originally intended. Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait though :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I'm definitely not making things easy for our boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Glad you're not going to shake him. Athos is making a start on lecturing today but you can most certainly join in and he definitely needs a head slap at some point. I'm being evil again today but I enjoy doing so, so I'm not apologizing lol :D Viv's kinda alternating between being strong and almost completely losing it which is an interesting thing to write. Glad you liked the engraving bit :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Considering what's happening today he definitely should have stayed in bed :) Glad you liked the memory of their early days, i needed to write something cute. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - There's another one today :D I think our boys are now cursing D'Arts stubbornness. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwahah Voice Of Doom... I like it :D Worry not voice of doom is going to be learning you dont piss of Treville and you most certainly dont threaten Aramis in front of him when he's in papa bear mode :D We're finding out who's approaching them today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - D'Art's far from being in any condition to ride, something that's going to get him in trouble. We'll be seeing who's approaching today. I'm glad you liked that they found the ambush site, I wanted some heart-breaking moments for our boys and it seemed the most appropriate setting to have one in, though they did get some comfort in knowing their friends escaped. Treville's going to be showing why he's Captain in tomorrows chapter, which I'm kinda nervous about as I also get when I write fight scenes. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - It'll be happening in 2-3 chapters time I should imagine, unless I end up stretching things out further but regardless it will happen at some point. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Definitely one of the worst ideas our beloved pup has had, something he's going to regret when our boys get into lecture mode. Oh Aramis would definitely be as dumb as D'Art in that sense though that wont be happening until tomorrow :) When can our boys ever escape trouble? :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked how I portrayed the beginning of their relationships. I just had it in my head that Aramis and Porthos would be more noticeably welcoming whereas Athos would be more subtle in how he welcomed him, more reserved until he worked out what to think of the boy. Haha nice working of the chapter title :) But yeah love's proving to be quite the motivator in this story, particularly for D'Art... not that Athos is going to see it that way until he's processed his worry over the pup's condition. You'll have to wait until tomorrow to see what's going on with Aramis and the Captain. Oh and I know I kinda promised a brotherly moment today... the moment kinda turned out more harsh and less fluffy than i was anticipating but hopefully you still like it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Surprise Arrival  
**

Athos doubted their injured trio looked overly intimidating but judging by what he could hear there was only one approaching rider, if it was a hostile they should be okay even with their injuries.

"And here I thought I was going to miss out on all the action when the boss sent me here," smirked the new arrival. At a guess Athos estimated that the man was a few years older than D'Artagnan, something that sent a pang of worry and sadness through his heart at the thought of the young man he had come to consider brother.

"Who the hell are you?" growled Porthos, moving slightly in front of his brother and Vivienne, he may have been down one arm but he sure as hell wasn't about to let one man hurt his family while he could do something about it.

"I'm the one who's going to kill you," spat the man, his anger growing when he noticed the men in front of him looked more amused than worried. His angry glare turn to a sultry smirk though when his eyes landed on Vivienne.

"Don't you worry sugar, I have much more entertaining things in mind for you."

The disgusted growls that came from both Porthos and Athos were loud enough to hide the terrified whimper that escaped Vivienne as the woman, having seen the promise in the newcomer's eyes, shifted so she was standing slightly behind Athos, the swordsman using his good hand to help push her behind him.

Noticing this the newcomer couldn't resist another smirk, "Protective of your bitch aren't you."

"I think your boss sent you here to get away from that mouth of yours," grumbled Porthos just loud enough for the man to hear.

Anger rushed through the newcomer and within moments he had his pistol out, primed and aimed at Porthos's chest.

"Want to say that again scum?"

Porthos froze; he could see the conviction in the man's eyes and knew he was fully intending to shoot. Things had escalated quicker than he had anticipated and the musketeer knew that if they all managed to get out of here then he would be due a lecture from Athos about the dangers of riling up enemies.

Resigning himself to his fate Porthos subtly moved even more in front of Vivienne and Athos, determined not to let them get hurt by the shot, but before he could really process what was going on a shot pierced the air.

* * *

For several moments after the shot was fired the entire area was still and silent. Porthos stood frozen, his eyes wide open as he watched confusion war with pain on the man's face before his wound became too much and the man collapsed dead at their feet.

"W-What?" breathed Athos, willing his heart to return to a calm pace having felt it sped up at the sight of a pistol aimed at his brother's chest.

Hearing Athos's voice pulled Porthos from his frozen stupor and the musketeer's eyes instantly sought out where the shot had come from, his breath catching as he spotted a familiar looking horse coming towards them.

"…'Thos," he whispered, his eyes never leaving the approaching rider.

At the sound of his name Athos stopped his inspection of a very shaken Vivienne to turn to see what had garnered his brother's attention and despite the agonizing pain of his injuries the swordsman felt a grin pulling at his lips at the sight of the approaching rider.

"D'Artagnan," he breathed in relief having worried about the boy more than he would ever admit, though as the Gascon drew closer it became immediately obvious that something was wrong. During the short time they had all known the Gascon they had learned that the boy was a very capable rider. So to see him now on a saddleless horse, barely staying mounted sent an instant wave of worry through them, even more so when they saw the boy's attempts to stay mounted finally fail and him fall of the side of his horse.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" they screamed, immediately moving as quickly as they could to get to his side, thankfully their friend had gotten fairly close while they were frozen in place so they didn't have to go far.

* * *

Rolling the Gascon onto his front Porthos couldn't reframe from hissing at the heat coming off of the boy's alarmingly pale skin.

"That wouldn't have helped his ribs, is he okay?" asked Athos, trying desperately to keep the full amount of his worry out of his voice as he braced himself on Porthos's shoulder.

Remembering about the boy's broken ribs had Porthos swearing as he moved to check. As soon as his hand brushed against the boy's chest however D'Artagnan squirmed slightly and groaned in pain.

"Come on whelp," pleaded the larger musketeer, "open those eyes for us…"

* * *

"Here," offered Vivienne as she handed Porthos a damp piece of cloth having moved to the stream while the two musketeers tended to their friend. After a few moments of blinking at said piece of fabric in surprise Porthos thanked her and dabbed the cool cloth against D'Artagnan's forehead, gaining instant response from the boy.

"D'Artagnan?" called Athos, knowing from past experience that the young man had an amusing habit of waking up if you called for him in a commanding tone.

True to expectations D'Artagnan's eyelids flickered open and despite the glassy quality of the young man's eyes the musketeers were immensely relieved to see them open.

"Hey there whelp," grinned Porthos softly as he watched the boy's mind try to catch up with what was going on.

"…P'thos," murmured D'Artagnan weakly, his eyes struggling to stay awake.

It took a few seconds but D'Artagnan's mind eventually caught up with the fact that his friends were actually in front of him.

"Porthos!" he exclaimed with renewed vigor as he tried to push himself up, the excitement of seeing his friends alive pushing aside all side-effects of the infection currently ravaging his body.

"And Athos," grinned the larger man as he struggled to bite back a laugh at the boy's actions.

D'Artagnan's eyes immediately latched onto his mentor and a wave of relief washed over the Gascon's face that had Athos's lips quirking upwards despite how much the pain of his injuries made him want to frown and grimace.

"Easy whelp," soothed Porthos as the boy once again tried to get up. As happy as he was to see the boy he could tell that his young friend was in a bad way and the last thing he wanted was for the boy to push himself too far.

"You're both okay," beamed D'Artagnan as he ignored both Porthos and his own body to push himself up into a sitting position.

"We've been better," admitted Athos, watching as D'Artagnan's fever-filled eyes locked onto his broken ankle, paling slightly as they did so. "But then so have you from the look of you."

There was a silent question in Athos's words that normally D'Artagnan would ignore as a matter of pride, not wanting the men in front of him to worry, but he could tell his friends were injured and he really didn't want to push his luck with them when they were that stressed.

"…Infection," admitted the Gascon weakly as his unbroken hand subconsciously moved to cover his bandaged wound.

Athos's eyes narrowed, "and you considered it a smart move to ride across country to find us?"

D'Artagnan blinked, slightly surprised at the anger in Athos's words, "…Was worried," he said quietly, his eyes down as he refused to look at his fuming mentor, "…'Mis was gone … couldn't do nothing…"

"What do you mean 'Mis is gone?" interrupted Porthos, worry filling him as he thought of the worst-case scenario regarding the word gone.

D'Artagnan's eyes widened as he realized how his friend had taken his words, "With... Captain," he explained, his hand coming to rest against his head as he fought against a wave of nauseating dizziness. "…Convinced him to let him help with the search…"

"We'll deal with Aramis's rash action when we find him," stated Athos in a firm voice, "we're dealing with your stupidity at the moment."

"I wanted to help!" protested D'Artagnan, shakily rising to his feet and instantly having to brace himself against his mare as his legs threatened to give out from under him.

Noticing this Athos's eyes narrowed into a glare, "you can't even stand up! What were you thinking coming out here? What if you were attacked?"

Feeling too sick to really notice the concern underlying Athos's words D'Artagnan allowed anger to fill him as he returned his mentor's glare with equal measure. "You can't stand either!" he shouted, ignoring the fact that Athos hadn't really had a choice to be out here as he continued to rant. "I saved **you** from an attack remember! I… I just wanted to help!"

"It was reckless foolishness," spat Athos and Porthos's eyes filled with sympathy as the Gascon looked like he had been slapped at Athos's words.

"…It was **needed** ," breathed D'Artagnan quietly, his words almost going unheard by his friends.

"Does someone know you came after us?" Porthos asked curiously, "or did you run away?"

"…I left a note," admitted the Gascon quietly, his eyes on the floor.

"Of course you did," scoffed Athos, "Like the note you left for us when you and Aramis disappeared to begin with? It took us ages to find that. How do you think everyone's going to react when they find you gone?"

D'Artagnan turned his head to the side, keeping his eyes down, as he remained silent. In truth he had felt bad about how he had left, he knew Jacques would blame himself when they realized he was gone and that was something he hadn't wanted to put on the teenager.

* * *

Wanting pull the focus of the conversation away from D'Artagnan's actions as he knew the roundabout argument was helping no-one Porthos decided to try to settle some of his own fears.

"…'Mis," he stated after a few moments of silence, successfully getting the Gascon to raise his eyes from the floor to look at him. "How badly is he hurt?"

D'Artagnan seemed to pale as he remembered the injury, something that only heightened the worry of his friends, but he knew they needed to know. "Shot," he admitted pointing to the spot on his chest where Aramis had been hit.

"He's fine," D'Artagnan added quickly when he saw the alarm in his friend's eyes. "Treville wouldn't have let him go otherwise."

"Because he knows when people need rest to recover," stated Athos coldly, something D'Artagnan chose to ignore as he focused on Porthos.

"I... It bled lots," he explained, his breathing coming in short sharp bursts that should have been worrying him if he wasn't completely focused on explaining the situation to his friends. "I…I got us out… H-He explained… How to treat… Took a while… Doc said it saved his life…"

By this point any relief they'd felt at knowing their dear friend was okay had left them as they noticed the trouble D'Artagnan seemed to be having breathing as well as how hard the boy was shaking.

"D'Artagnan?" Athos said softly, all traces of his earlier coldness gone from his voice and replacing them was a large amount of fear and worry.

Hearing the different emotion in his mentor's voice D'Artagnan tried to turn to face him, only for his legs to chose that moment to give out and for the whole world to spin as darkness engulfed him.


	28. Confrontation

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Okay I'm quite proud of how this chapter turned out so I'm going to beg for reviews for it. I really really want to know what you guys think, even if it's just a 'good' or 'rubbish' anything is fine.**

 **Also I found this today figured some of you might like it :) watch?v=afLZQJIXZH0**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - First off thanks again for alerting me to that typo, I was in such a rush to get the chapter up I didn't even notice it. Considering D'Arts current condition it might not be the most relieving thing to have the three of them together... but oh well we're heading for some brotherly moments and that's all that matters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - For once D'Art actually had good timing lol :) Hmmm if that yesterday scared you I fear you may need a heads up for today's chapter as I've been a bit of an evil writer again :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oooh yeah :D Athos's guilt is going to be sky high when the boy wakes up, he's going to be blaming himself for the pup collapsing... even though D'Art would have done so even without Athos's rant. We're back with Treville and Aramis today so I'm really hoping you like what I've done with it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Athos is going to be regretting his anger now the pup's passed out so he'll be apologizing soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Oh you're quite right that the lecture is far from finished, I think Athos needs to start making a list of who he needs to lecture lol. As you'll see during this chapter Treville will have to put off the lecture for a while :D Dr Moreau is going to be pissed when they return, especially with poor old D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Hehe I think that surprised quite a few people as well :D It's one of the reasons I did it, need to keep you all on your toes somehow lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know poor D'Art's in for a SERIOUS tongue lashing when they're all safe, for now Athos has the pup's health to worry about. Pretty much everyone's recovery time is going to be set back by the time they return to Paris because I'm just that evil :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - It kinda threw everyone that it wasn't D'Art, which was part of the plan, a girls gotta keep you all on your toes somehow :D Plus considering the lecture I had planned for the pup I figured he should quickly do something to get closer to being into Athos's good books lol. The falling off the horse seems to be a recurring thing for our little pup... probably not good for his health or his head which mean's I should really stop writing it... or at least have him actually injured from doing so. Glad you got all the feels :D Athos is going to be regretting how harshly he spoke to the pup but we'll have to wait until he's conscious again for them to speak about it, though I guess now at least they have reason to stop, poor Porthos's arm really needs proper tending. Haha I think Athos with a bit of grey would make him look quite distinguished :D I'm afraid you'll be waiting a little bit to see what's happening with them as we're back with Aramis and Treville today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies and other yummy treats for all you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **P.S I'm going to beg again... Please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Confrontation  
**

"Shit," cursed Porthos as he and Athos quickly moved to D'Artagnan's side. The Gascon's breaths were coming fast and shallow but at this point they were just relieved he was still breathing.

"His skin's on fire," noted Athos with barely concealed worry as he used his less injured hand to move some of the boy's sweat-drenched hair out of his eyes.

"We don't have anything to treat this," Porthos said softly, his own worry loud and clear in his voice.

"Stupid boy," huffed Athos, "What was he thinking going after us in this condition?"

"Look, the whelp needs to be both alive and awake for you to finish lecturing him so why don't we leave the blame until later and figure out how we're going to help him!"

"The stream," said Vivienne quietly after noticing neither man was thinking straight thanks to the worry they were feeling for their young sick friend.

"What?"

"The water's cold," explained Vivienne, suddenly nervous that her idea would be laughed at or rejected. "There's a shallower portion a bit further up, maybe it'll help bring his temperature down…"

Both Athos and Porthos blinked in surprise before a beaming grin lit up the larger man's face.

"Viv," he breathed, hope lighting his eyes, "You're brilliant!"

Vivienne blushed deeply at Porthos praise before moving to help the men remove D'Artagnan's boots, jacket and shirt, leaving him only in his breeches.

Once the shirt was removed both musketeers glared at the red stained bandage covering their young friend's chest.

"Leave it," Athos sadly ordered when he saw Porthos's fingers going to the fabric. "As you said we have nothing to treat it, best focus on getting him cool for now."

Porthos nodded, moving his hand away from the young man's chest only to then frown.

"How're we movin' 'im?" he asked, "You can't walk and I can't carry 'im with my arm the way it is…"

"We get him up and you and Vivienne can carry him the way you've been helping me walk," suggested Athos, waiting for both people to nod their consent before moving to help get the Gascon up.

* * *

Captain Treville could feel the tension in the air growing and despite the fury he felt for what his men had endured he still preferred the idea of trying to get out of this without having to fight.

His eyes flickered over to Aramis as the man taunted them with how he had made their comrades scream in pain. Treville could tell the medic was really feeling his injuries and he suspected it was only hate for the person taunting them that was keeping him from giving in and passing out.

"I have the proof you sought," declared Treville, not bothering to hide his fury and disgust from his voice. "I offer you a trade, the information for my men."

Despite not being able to see him Treville could practically hear the man's smirk as he declined the Captain's offer.

"Those were the terms set by Marcel," exclaimed Aramis, the medic shaking as he gripped the reigns of his horse tightly, though whether from fury or from fatigue Treville didn't know. "Why wont you honor them?"

The man's smirk faded, quickly replaced by a scowl as he finally emerged from the shadows to stand in front of the group. The medic in Aramis was wincing as he noticed the thickly padded, yet still bloodstained, bandage around the man's face, though the musketeer in him was bursting with pride, having deduced that, considering how recent the injury appeared to be, it had been caused by one of his brothers.

"Why should I honor deals with men that have no honor?" Spat the man, not missing the way all the musketeers bristled at the slur to their honor.

At the insult to his men Treville dismounted his horse and while keeping his back straight and his hand on the pommel of his blade he took several steps closer to the man.

"My men have more honor then you or yours will ever have," said Treville with a coldness that surprised even his men, "You, who wont even identify himself. Honor the deal and release my men or we **will** take action."

The man surprised all around him then when he let out a humorless laugh, "Tell me Captain," spat the man, "Where is the honor in knowingly sending a group of men, some barely out of their adolescence to their death?"

Aramis watched as Treville froze at the accusation, the sharpshooter had struggled to come to terms with what his Captain had done regarding Savoy but as a soldier he knew that orders given are followed and that sometimes a loss is required to protect something greater. It was one of the main reasons he had fought so hard to ride out on this rescue mission, if giving up his life meant that his brothers could be free and safe then it was something he would gladly do without hesitation. What he wouldn't do however was see a loyal and honorable man lose the trust of his men for something that was half a decade done.

"Where is the honor of skulking about in the shadows instead of confronting things head on?" Spat Aramis with more strength than he felt. "Marsac acted wrongly in his grief but even he wouldn't have condoned this!"

Treville closed his eyes at the pain he could hear in Aramis's voice, it killed him how the whole situation with Marsac had gone down. Given what had happened at Savoy the Captain had been more than willing to overlook the man's desertion from the regiment providing he never returned to Paris where he would have been forced to act.

Treville also couldn't help the small smile that grew at Aramis's defending of him. He knew the man had every right to never want to serve under him again, in fact he had been sure the medic had only remained with the regiment after finding everything out because of Athos and Porthos, as well as the new addition of D'Artagnan so it warmed his heart to see that maybe the Gascon's words of Aramis not blaming him were in fact true.

The man looked enraged at Aramis's words, made worse by the smirk the marksman had plastered on his face so before things could escalate in a way that would put Aramis in direct harm Treville took another step forward.

"Identify yourself and honor the deal agreed upon or we **will** act. This is your last warning."

"Daviau," nodded the man before a smug smirk appeared on his face, "and if you think I'd ever submit to the likes of you your mistaken." Turning slightly Daviau let out a yell and mere moments later the whole area erupted in battle.

* * *

Despite the number of mercenaries Daviau had clearly hired for this attack the small group musketeers refused to back down, choosing instead to rely on their extensive training and battle experience.

Noting out of the corner of his eye that Aramis was in no condition for a physical confrontation, Issac, who had been closest to the musketeer, thrusted his pistol and a small bag of ammunition into the man's hand before quickly spinning on his heels to parry a blow with his sword.

"I've got your back so do what you do best!" yelled Issac over the sounds of battle as he swept his opponent's legs out from under him before quickly finishing him off by plunging his blade deep into the man's chest.

Nodding despite the fact that his comrade couldn't see it, Aramis wasted no time in firing off shots from both his and Issac's pistols in quick succession, feeling better than he had in weeks to be doing what came as naturally to him as breathing.

* * *

After a quick reload Aramis noticed that Favier was becoming dangerously outnumbered as he tried valiantly to fight off four attackers. Before Aramis could raise his pistols one of the men managed to through Favier's impressive guard and stab the man deeply in his side, causing the musketeer's legs to give out in shock. Aramis felt his eyes widen in horror as one of Favier's other attackers, who had ended up behind him, raised his blade to end the musketeer who was still desperately trying to defend himself despite being on his knees. Without even thinking Aramis fired both pistols simultaneously, one bullet hitting the man behind Favier in the throat, killing him instantly whilst the other hit one of the other attackers square in the back, possibly hitting a lung considering the blood that pooled out of the man's mouth as he fell to the ground.

The surprise attack on their group distracted Favier's remaining two attackers just long enough for the musketeer to get his legs back from under him. Not wanting to waste the chance Aramis had given him Favier followed up firing his own pistol at one of the men while swiping his blade across the others throat, ending them both within seconds.

"Favier!" Aramis screamed as he saw the man fall back down to his knees, his skin now dangerously pale as his pistol and blade fell from his shaking hands which then slowly came up to rest on the growing red stain on his side.

Issac, who had just finished defeating another enemy when Aramis's shout pierced the air spun on his heels to stare in horror at the sight of his oldest friend falling to the ground. His whole being was screaming at him to rush to his friend's side but he knew doing so would leave Aramis, who was in no real condition to defend himself, alone and unprotected.

Seeing this Aramis made the decision for him. "Go!" he ordered, hoping the fact that he technically out ranked the musketeer would force him to move. "I'm fine, go!"

A quick sweep of the field told Issac that the musketeers, despite their small number, were winning and that coupled with the order from the sharpshooter had Issac abandoning his post as Aramis's defense and rushing to his friend's side.

"Fav!" he screamed as he skidded to a stop by the downed musketeer's side, instantly Issac was on his knees rolling his friend onto his back and lifting up his shirt to get a better look at the wound.

At the sound of the nickname that only one person called him Favier's eyes fluttered open, "Is…" he breathed, wincing at the pain shooting through his body.

"Stay still," order Issac in a shaky voice as he pushed on the musketeer's shoulders to stop him from squirming. "I've got you."

* * *

Daviau frowned as he noticed another of his hired thugs falling to a musketeer's blade. Clearly his money had brought him quantity but not quality as the fight was quickly turning to the musketeer's favor. Daviau had no plans on dying before seeing Treville and all those involved in the Savoy massacre dead at his feet so his mind began conjuring escape options.

"Where are my men?" growled Treville as he used his blade, which was currently, locked with Daviau's, to push the man back a step.

"Gone," shrugged Daviau, quickly making use of the falter of focus from the Captain to swipe his blade across the man's face, creating a gash that ran from Treville's ear to his nose. "They're probably dead by now," smirked Daviau as he parried Treville's counter attack.

Raising his wrist to his cheek to wipe away some of the blood Treville glared at the man in front of him. "What do you mean probably?" he snarled, blocking an attack with his blade while following it up with a swift punch to Daviau's nose that elicited a smirk from the Captain as he felt the bones crack under the force of his blow.

Despite their brief fight and his own confidence in his skills Daviau could tell that if he didn't find a way to end this soon then it was very likely that he would lose. While he was letting his rage empower him as he fought, letting it emanate off of him in waves, Treville kept his restrained and masked, the Captain's own emotion only coming through during the force of his blows.

It sickened Daviau that he might lose to the Captain despite the several wounds he had managed to inflict on the man so he knew he had to find a way to either end the fight or escape and soon.

* * *

To Daviau's great joy his opportunity came mere minutes later when one of the last remaining hired thugs managed to sneak up on an unsuspecting Aramis, hitting him hard against his cheek with the pommel of his blade before following it up a slash to the throat that would have been instantly fatal had the musketeer not managed to scramble backwards just in time to avoid the worst of the hit.

As it was the attack drew a sharp cry of pain from the marksman making Treville falter as his worry for the injured musketeer overpowered him for just a moment.

Taking full advantage Daviau kicked the Captain's legs out from under him, causing Treville to land hard on his back, the breath completely knocked out of him.

Kneeling hard on the downed Captain's chest Daviau sneered at the wheezing man. "See you in hell Captain," he spat as he drove his dagger deep into Treville's chest before fleeing.


	29. Injured

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **How are we? Are we all good?**

 **I did so love the outrage yesterday's chapter caused with regards to Treville...Oooh it please my evil mind greatly :D I was very tempted to focus on D'Art this chapter and leave you all hanging about Treville but I was in a nice(?) mood today so you'll be able to see how he's doing today.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha didn't even realize that until you mentioned it :) We're due some major healing chapters now I think. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ruth (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'll take what I can get lol :) Yeah don't worry Treville wont be dying... hurt and in a lot of pain yeah but no dying. I'm quite liking your hint, though we'll have to see how the lecture goes when we eventually get there. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I know I probably say it every time you do it but I love getting reviews where it opens in all caps :D Sends my evil mind cackling like a witch lol. Worry not Treville wont be dying, I don't think I could write that I'm loving him in papa bear mode far too much to kill him off (though I'll still be taking all the treats you tried to bribe me with ;D ). Marcel will be showing up soon I'm toying with two different scenario's with him in and I can't decide which, which is why he's been a bit absent, though we're really close to them now so I have to hurry up and make up my mind. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Oooh don't think you've howled for a while, I'm going to take it to mean you enjoyed the chapter lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the fight, as I've said I always get nervous writing fight scenes so I'm really relieved you liked it :) I'm afraid it's more than a scratch for Treville though he's in good, if abet shaky, hands. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Ooh several reviews... Did you enjoy your mini binge? I do so love putting all my characters through as much as I can, I'm evil that way :D D'Art's probably going to make more of a proper reappearance in tomorrows chapter but we'll be finding out how Treville is (kinda) today. Glad you liked it. *Gives low fat cookie as I know you're on a diet ;)* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It's an odd, but funny, musketeer video I found (don't ask me how I'm not quite sure myself) If you copy the link and then paste it in your search bar it should work. I can't help being wicked :) Although I may let things start to get better for a bit considering what I've put the poor sods through during the last several chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Worry not I have no plans to kill Treville, I love him too much to do that :) Viv definitely stepped up a bit there though we'll have to see if that's a temporary thing or if she's stable enough not to have a mental breakdown. Considering what I've put them all through I wanted Aramis at least to get a badass moment hence his aim and I think Daviau regretted engaging in the fight as soon as it started. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chpt27) I agree and now so does Athos (which means guilty Athos Yay!) Poor D'Art really wasnt in the best condition to have to endure an Athos lecture. Had to have a bit of Porthosy angst, glad you liked it. I dont think our pup's going to let them forget that he saved them. (chpt28) D'Art's great rescue plan has been put on pause while he recovers enough to be able to stand without swaying. We'll be seeing Treville today don't worry. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I'm thinking what I've written wont quite live up to the comfort scene you're picturing but we're going to get more into it tomorrow, I kinda wanted to focus more on Treville today. Marcel wasn't among the men. I have a couple of plans for Marcel that I can't decide on which one to use which is why he hasn't appeared back yet, though we're really close to were either of them would appear so I need to hurry and make my mind up. ^.^ Glad you liked the Fav moment, I had a lot of fun in the last couple of stories at incorporating other relationships in the garrison so I wanted another one here :) We'll be checking on Treville today don't worry. As for the link I'm glad you liked it :) I'm not entirely sure how I ended up on it, I went searching to see if I could find a particular scene as I wanted to check something... several videos later I found that and couldn't help but share it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Bundles of yummy goodies to you lovely, epically awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Injured  
**

It took several moments for the battle high to fade for the musketeer group but as it did they noticed their Captain lying on the ground, pale and bleeding.

"Aramis!" bellowed one of the men as he rushed to the Captain's side, each of the group knew that, out of all of them, Aramis had the most training as was best equipped to handle this.

Hearing the panic in his comrade's voice forced Aramis to push away the pain that was blinding him as he forced himself up onto his shaky knees.

"Issac?" he called hesitantly, needing to know he wasn't leaving a brother to die if he tended to the Captain.

Without even looking up from where he was tending to his friend Issac assured the medic that he had Favier's situation in hand and without further ado Aramis rushed as quickly as he was able to the Captain's side, ignoring the worried looks of the men gathered round him.

"My horse," instructed the marksman hating how his body was shaking, "I have a medical bag on it." He didn't need to say anything more as one of the men sprinted to the mare, nearly crashing into another musketeer as he returned to the Captain's side.

For several minutes Aramis worked to organize his supplies and assess exactly what he was dealing with, during this time he noticed the rest of the men were anxiously waiting to be given something to do to help.

"Someone help Issac, Favier's in a bad way," instructed Aramis, his voice sharp and brokering no argument, something that the men only ever heard when the marksman went into, what Porthos fondly referred to as, 'Medic-Mode.' When he spoke like that orders were to be obeyed without question and any rudeness of the medic's part was to be ignored.

"Someone start a fire," continued Aramis, his eyes never leaving Treville's form, "We need to keep him warm."

As expected as soon as the orders were given the remaining men rushed to complete them, leaving Aramis alone with a barely conscious Treville.

"You still with me Captain?" he asked quietly, his eyes searching Treville's face for some sign of recognition.

"…'e… got… 'way…" slurred Treville, clearly having trouble remaining conscious as he struggled to talk to Aramis.

"We'll deal with that when you're better," reassured the medic before his eyes turned serious, "I need to remove this dagger, it's going to really hurt."

Unable to talk against the pain Treville managed to force out a weak nod before the closing his eyes against the pain.

Unwilling to draw out the process Aramis gripped the hilt of the dagger tightly in his fist and pulled it from the Captain's body in one fluid movement, moving with expert precision to quickly put pressure of the now freely bleeding wound.

The second the blade was removed Treville screamed out in agony and promptly passed out, successfully startling the medic slightly with how quickly he fell limp until he realized it was him passing out.

Without even sparing the worried men a glance Aramis set to work cleaning the wound, several bits of the Captain's clothing had been forced into the wound and Aramis needed to ensure they were all out before he could begin stitching.

* * *

As Aramis tirelessly worked to save Treville's life the rest of the musketeer decided to take care of setting up a makeshift camp, they very much doubted Favier or their Captain would be moveable for at least a day so once they finished setting up the fire they began moving the dead mercenaries bodies.

"Should we investigate the compound?" asked one of the men quietly several hours later as the remaining musketeers sat around another campfire, their eyes switching between the two injured comrades.

His companions looked hesitant about leaving, especially in case they were needed but a reminder that the Captain hadn't even responded when Aramis doused his wound with wine and that this made it very unlikely that the medic would need their assistance for the last part of the treatment.

"There might be a sign of where Porthos and Athos disappeared off to and even if there's not there's probably things we can use as supplies, maybe even a wagon or something," added the first man seeing his friends becoming more willing to search

"You're right," nodded another of the men, "it beats sitting here, lets go."

* * *

"How's the pup doing?" asked Porthos groggily as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

Getting an unconscious D'Artagnan into the shallow stream was, thankfully, a lot easier than either musketeer had anticipated and had the situation not been as serious as it was they would have laughed at the sound of pure contentment their young friend let out as he burning skin was soothed by the cold water.

Once D'Artagnan was settled Athos ordered Porthos to get some sleep, the larger man had been pushing himself well past his limits for some time and he knew his friend could really do with the rest and now, just under two hours later, the larger musketeer was awake and looking more alive then he had since the ambush.

"Seems a bit cooler though he's still burning up," sighed Athos as he sat on the bank, his injured ankle resting soothingly in the cool water as his worried gaze remained locked on D'Artagnan's unconscious form and his least injured hand softly stroked the Gascon's hair.

"Cooler's a good sign," nodded Porthos as he slumped on the ground next to his friend making sure not to comment on Athos's tenderness, "Even if just a bit… It's a step right?"

Athos nodded, finally turning to look at Porthos, worry filling him as he noticed the blood soaked bandage around his arm.

Oblivious to his brother's stare Porthos broke the silence. "Do you want to sleep for a bit, I can keep watch?"

When Athos shook his head Porthos frowned, "You need to rest 'Thos," he implored, "I'll wake you should there be any changes with the pup but you need sleep."

"…I shouldn't have been so harsh with him," mumbled Athos after a few moments of silence, his words pulling a fond smile from his companion.

"His collapse aint your fault 'Thos," said Porthos softly as he threw an arm over the swordsman's shoulder. "Pup's too stubborn to stay in Paris where he was safe."

"…Still."

Porthos sighed, "Kid was worried 'Thos, you can't fault him for that."

At Porthos's words Athos remained silent, his eyes once again fixed upon the unconscious boys form.

* * *

Sighing again Porthos attempted to stand, intending on adding some more kindling to the dying fire Vivienne was sleeping by, only a wave of dizziness hit him part way through the motion and had him collapsing back onto the ground.

"Porthos?" exclaimed Athos worriedly as he watched his brother bring his hand to his head, his eyes closed as he waited for the spell to end.

"We need to do something about your arm," remarked Athos sternly though concern was clear in his voice. "You're losing too much blood."

"We replaced the bandage earlier," reminded Porthos, his voice sounding weaker than usual as he fought against the lightheadedness assaulting him. "None of those guys had anything we can use as stitches so we're stuck waiting until we find somewhere with the right supplies."

"There is another alternative," said Athos hesitantly as he turned away from D'Artagnan to gauge Porthos's reaction to what he was about to suggest.

It took a little bit for Porthos to respond but eventually the lightheadedness passed and he was able to send a curious look at his brother.

"… I think we should cauterize it."

Had Porthos been drinking something he knew he would be coughing, "W-What?"

"We have no idea how long it'll take to get somewhere with the supplies you need," explained Athos quickly, "You're already feeling the effects of blood loss, we **need** to do this!"

Porthos was quiet as he mulled over Athos's words, he knew his friend was right, he had been feeling a lot more than he had allowed the swordsman to see and so he knew it was only a matter of time until he became a liability. A small whimper from D'Artagnan sent waves of worry through the larger man.

If he didn't do this, everyone he cared about could be in serious danger. Neither Athos nor D'Artagnan were in any condition to fight off another ambush and despite Aramis being with Treville if the Gascon's brief explanation was anything to go by he was injured as well. He knew he couldn't put his family in danger just because the idea of burning his skin worried him.

"…I guess it's a good thing one of those guys had wine," grumbled the larger man with a sigh.

Athos smiled sadly at his friend before shakily rising to his feet, using a long branch they found earlier as a crutch. He knew Porthos hated the idea of cauterization and as such he wasn't about to force the man to set everything up for it as well.

* * *

"Here," he said, tossing the bottle of wine to his brother while he placed a dagger into the flames to heat up.

"Want me to knock you out?" he asked teasingly though there was an underlying sense of seriousness that caught Porthos's attention.

"Nah," he grunted, downing a swig of wine. "I'm good."

Before long the dagger was heated enough to be used and Athos called Porthos over to his side. Unwrapping the sodden bandage Athos glared at the wound causing his brother so much pain before, without warning, he poured a healthy amount of wine over it.

"Argh!" screamed Porthos before he turned to glare at his brother, "What'cha do that for!"

Athos shrugged, his attention returning to the dagger, "Just ensuring it was clean, now, are you ready?"

Cursing under his breath Porthos nodded, biting down on the his leather glove as Athos placed the heated dagger against his skin.

* * *

"How's the Captain?" asked one of the musketeers as he noticed Aramis stumbling away from the now resting Captain.

Aramis nodded his thanks as the musketeer caught him mid stumble, though he tried to hide the wince at the pain the action caused. "He was lucky Daviau used a dagger… and that he was wearing his jacket. The shorter blade length and the thickness of his jacket meant that the blade couldn't get in as deep as it needed to, to kill him. The location of the wound is worrying so we'll need to keep constant watch over him but he's okay at the moment... I've done all I can."

The rest of the musketeers sighed in relief, having stopped mid meal to listen to the medic's prognosis.

"Come," said Henri, the musketeer who had caught him mid fall. "We found the kitchen in the compound so there's plenty of food… something you look like you could really do with, you look like shit."

Aramis's let out a humorless chuckle at Henri's words; the musketeer was never one to soften his words.

"Any sign of Porthos or Athos?"

Henri nodded, "there was a trail at one of the other entrances, it's too dark to follow it now but Blaise has offered to follow it at first light."

Aramis nodded but was stopped from verbally responding when Henri continued, "I wasn't kidding about how you look, come and eat something."

"…I need to check on Favier," said Aramis as he moved away from Henri, stumbling slightly as his legs threatened to give out.

Grumbling under his breath Henri grabbed Aramis's arms and threw one over his shoulder before directing the beyond exhausted, thoroughly confused musketeer over to Issac and Favier.

"…Thanks," said Aramis quietly when he finally realized what was happening.

Henri grinned, "Can't have you passing out now can we?"

* * *

"Hey Issac," Aramis greeted softly as he knelt down beside the clearly worried musketeer after thanking Henri again as the man moved back to the campfire. "How's he doing?"

It took a few moments but eventually Issac was able to pry his worried eyes away from his friend, "The bleeding's stopped and the wound looks clean but…"

Tilting his head to one side Aramis looked at the man in confusion and sadness, "but?"

"…He's … lost a lot of blood."

Aramis smiled sadly at the musketeer, he knew Issac and Favier had been friends before they joined the regiment, they were as close as brothers and he could see how it was killing the man to watch his dearest friend fight for his life.

"Favier's strong," stated Aramis with as much conviction and reassurance as his tired body could manage, "He'll pull through."

A sad half smile ghosted across the musketeer's face as Issac nodded in response to Aramis's words. Not wanting to leave the man alone with his worry Aramis opted to sit with him, the two simply enjoying the peaceful silence, until exhaustion became too much for the medic and he fell asleep with his head resting on his knees, his back up against a tree.


	30. Sickly Pup

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **OMG 30 chapters! I'm loving that you're all still sticking with me for this and we're also sooo close to both 350 reviews and 20k hits so keep 'em coming :D**

 **This chapter wasn't originally planned, but I figured we needed a break from all the serious drama... plus D'Art's back!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, I think Aramis was surprised as well :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - They're actually quite close to each other, which they're going to find out tomorrow but yeah I haven't given any of them an easy ride this story :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Wow that seems like a lot of effort, sorry about that! You're review was not the thing I should have been reading just before bed as I ended up lying there for a bit trying to figure out if I've ever seen him actually treat a wound on the show or not lol I'm planning a musketeer binge watch very soon so maybe i'll keep my eye out and let you know. I think I just refer to him as a medic as I read a lot of musketeer fic's before I started writing and just figured that if he's one in other peoples he must be one in the show... oh well it works regardless :D Yep all our boys (and gal) are feeling the whump :D Enjoy the new chapter! x ... Ohhh no I've just realized he **does** treat a wound! He's the one that stitches up Porthos in the commodities episode where they end up in Athos's old home with Bonnaire! (I'm way too happy I remembered that lol)

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I'm so mean to our boys lol :) ... Viv's conscious does she count? Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Why thank you :) I finally made my Marcel decision today so we'll be seeing the start of it tomorrow :) We're sticking with Porthos and his group today and things are getting a bit emotional so i hope you like it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Haha Well I'm honored that despite the early hour you decided to read instead of heading back to bed :D Medic mode Aramis is always super fun to write as he gets to be all snippy and rude and everyone just has to go with it XD Glad you liked the Favier/Issac relationship, I really like showing the other close bonds in the regiment aside from our lovely boys so I'm always really happy when my attempts to do so go down well with you lovely people :D We're going to see a bit more of guilty Athos plus some banter from our boys and a snuggly moment today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I know, I'm so mean :D D'Art's actually conscious today which should be fun, plus we're getting a bit emotional which I'm hoping you'll enjoy. Don't worry too much about the wait between peace and more whumpage... I'm too mean to let them stay safe for too long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Gotta love medic mode :D I get to write Aramis as snippy and rude as I like and then everyone else has to obey him, always fun XD We'll be back with Treville and his lot tomorrow but today's pretty focused on our lovely pup who's finally woken up. We definitely haven't seen the last of Daviau yet but it'll be a little bit before he shows up again. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I'd be more worried for poor Favier as he's not a 'key' character and I've been known to kill of non key characters :) ... Not saying that's what I have planned. I haven't quite decided if he's going to live or not at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yeah poor Aramis probably hasn't slept properly for some time... unless you count passing out when D'Art was treating his wound before they got to Paris but even that was a while ago. I was going to have him pass out but I figured I'd given you all enough heart attacks for the moment and as I have some planned for coming chapters I should let you all recover before we get to them. Oh the Cardinal should definitely pay for it all but I don't know if the King will let them all go off to a resort... Maybe just a couple of weeks off spent in Athos's room (he has the better wine) drinking and having snuggly puppy-pile moments. I'm glad you liked the little Athos/D'Art moment (even though the pup was unconscious) Porthos is doing okay now which is all that matters... I just figured that men who were stupid enough to somehow lose to Aramis and D'Art when their conditions were what they were probably wouldn't be smart enough to carry around stitches. I'd be worried about Favier as well... I haven't decided his fate yet but I have been known to kill off non key musketeers before so who knows. We'll be getting to Blaise and the trail tomorrow, we're sticking with our pup and his group today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: Sickly Pup  
**

Stars, that's what greeted a groggy D'Artagnan when he was finally able to force his eyes open. At first, seeing them sent a wave through the young Gascon, as he didn't remember being outside so didn't understand why he was able to see them.

Eventually though his fever-dulled mind caught up with the situation and he remembered riding out to look for his brothers, saving Porthos's life and enduring the stinging disappointment of his mentor's reaction to seeing him.

What he didn't remember however was how he ended up in the stream he was currently in. Wincing at the pain in his body and the pounding of his head D'Artagnan forced himself up into a seating position, his eyes staring, thoroughly confused, at the water lapping around hips.

* * *

"You're awake!" exclaimed a voice, startling the sluggish Gascon from his attempts at working out how he ended up in the water. The sight of a clearly drained, but beaming young woman, greeted him when he turned his head towards the voice.

"Umm"

"How are you feeling?" she asked, completely ignoring his confusion and surprise at seeing her

"Wet," responded the Gascon bluntly, cheeks flaming in embarrassment when he realized his had voiced the sarcastic thought. To his great relief though the woman was undaunted by his response and merely grinned brighter and let out a small chuckle.

"Well you are in a stream," she teased, offering a hand to help the young man up.

Staring at the hand D'Artagnan almost took it before he realized he had no idea who she was. He doubted Athos's was that pissed at him that he would leave him alone in a river with a stranger but he still couldn't help the defensive tone in his voice as he asked after her identity.

The woman blinked in confusion and worry for a moment until her cheeks turned pink as she realized she'd practically attacked the newly awakened young man before her with questions before even introducing herself.

"Vivienne, I was being held at the compound. Your friends Athos and Porthos got me out."

For a few seconds it was D'Artagnan's turn to blink in confusion but before too long recognition lit his eyes, "Marsac's sister? Aramis's friend?"

Vivienne flinched at the mention of her brother's name but nodded regardless, once again offering her hand to the Gascon who took it without hesitation this time. The slippery ground of the stream only added to the boy's struggles as he tried to stand and even with Vivienne's help he stumbled more than once, something his chest wound and ribs really didn't appreciate. Eventually though he was able to get his trembling legs underneath him enough that he was able to climb out of the stream with Vivienne's help.

* * *

The sight he was met with when he stepped out made the Gascon's heart clench in fondness. There, by the dwindling fire was a sleeping Porthos nestled securely into Athos's side, the swordsman's head resting on his as if he had been watching over the man when he had fallen asleep.

The makeshift bandage he noticed around Porthos's arm worried the fevered Gascon though the fact that Athos was sleeping told him the wound was not a life threatening one.

"Athos fell asleep while keeping an eye on Porthos," explained Vivienne quietly as she helped the Gascon to sit down by the fire. The boy's skin was still very hot to the touch and she was definitely having to force herself not to stare at his muscled, yet clearly injured chest, but the young man was significantly cooler then he had been when they placed him in the river several hours ago.

"Porthos passed out as Athos was treating his wound and Athos didn't want to leave him so I volunteered to watch you. Next thing I know the pair are snuggled up like that, fast asleep."

D'Artagnan felt an amused grin tugging at his lips as he thought of the ammunition he now had to tease both men with, but then he remembered the last conversation he had with Athos and the grin quickly turned into a pained grimace.

"What's wrong?" Vivienne asked worriedly having noticed the expression on his face. "Are you hurting?"

"…He hates me," muttered the Gascon quietly, sounding so heartbroken that Vivienne was extremely tempted to gather him up into a hug, though she reframed, not sure how the boy would take it.

"No he doesn't" she protested quickly, her eyes flickering over to the sleeping pair, not wanting to wake the men when they were finally getting some rest.

D'Artagnan shook his head, instantly regretting it as the whole world spun and he felt like he was about to be sick.

"Breathe," soothed Vivienne as she gently rubbed the young man's back as she waited for the dizzy spell to pass.

"…You heard him," sighed D'Artagnan sadly, continuing as if the dizzy spell had never happened. "A reckless fool…" he chuckled brokenly, "I couldn't sit and do nothing, I needed to help and I'm a fool?" He sounded so small and lost that this time Vivienne gave into her urge and ignored both their injuries and pulled the Gascon into a tight hug, ignoring the water dripping onto her shoulder. She didn't know if it was water from the stream or tears from the Gascon but she knew better then to question it, choosing instead to simply hold him.

"Sorry," D'Artagnan mumbled a couple of moments later as he pulled away, his cheeks burning from his embarrassingly weak moment.

"He refused to leave your side you know," Vivienne said with a soft smile, brushing off D'Artagnan's apology without another word.

"Who?"

"Athos. As soon as we got you settled he refused to leave your side for anything. The only reason he actually ended up moving was because Porthos's wound **needed** seeing to. Had he not fallen asleep you'd probably be talking to him about now."

"Oh," D'Artagnan said, warmth filling his chest that had nothing to do with the fever he had yet to beat.

"You two must be close for him to be so worried," Vivienne noted with a small grin, "How did the two of you meet?"

"He challenged me to a duel to the death," answered a voice that was not D'Artagnan's. The stunned Gascon twisted, wincing slightly as he did so, and was met by the pain-filled, tired eyes of his mentor.

Vivienne watched the two men's staring standoff for a few moments before deciding they needed privacy to talk so after offered up an excuse of gathering more firewood for the dwindling fire she disappeared.

* * *

After a few minutes of awkward silence D'Artagnan decided to speak up, hoping that if he kept the conversation away from him then he wouldn't be subjected to another round of Athos's disappointment.

"How's Porthos?"

Athos looked down at his sleeping friend with a fond smile, the larger man now had his arm thrown over Athos's waist as his sleeping mind tried to keep the source of warmth from leaving.

"He's healing, we had to cauterize his wound so we'll need to keep an eye on it for any signs of infection."

D'Artagnan barely held back a flinch at the word infection, just knowing that his friend would use it as a way to direct the conversation back to his actions.

True to expectations Athos had an inquisitive look over the sickly Gascon before speaking, "How are you doing?"

"…m'fine," shrugged D'Artagnan, the response pretty much automatic by this point as he only realized it was the wrong thing to say when the words had left his mouth and Athos was sending him an unimpressed look. "…Pretty sure there's a drummer in my head and my body feels both too cold and too hot, but I feel better then I did when I left," amended the boy, his scolded expression drawing a silent chuckle from his mentor.

"Hopefully we can bring your fever down a bit more before we have to leave," nodded Athos, a slight hesitance in his voice that D'Artagnan would have picked up on had his mind not been dulled by fever and pain.

D'Artagnan, still feeling like Athos hated him, said nothing in response, choosing instead to nod and fiddle with the cast on his broken hand.

After another few minutes of awkward silence Athos sighed, his eyes full of regret as he said, "I don't hate you."

"What?"

"I… heard what you were talking about," coughed Athos, clearly embarrassed at admitting to eavesdropping. "I don't hate you."

For the umpteenth time since waking D'Artagnan felt his cheeks burning. He couldn't believe Athos heard his confession; it was bad enough that he hadn't been able to stop himself from speaking it in the first place but now to know that Athos had heard him…

"D'Artagnan?"

"You erm… weren't supposed to hear that,"

Athos's lips quirked upwards at the boy's embarrassment, "I know. But the fact remains, I don't hate you."

"But…"

"D'Artagnan," sighed Athos, successfully stopping the ill boy before he could start ranting. "My words, while spurred by worry for you, were unnecessarily harsh and I can only apologize for them."

D'Artagnan blinked, thoroughly thrown by his friend's words, "So…" he said, his voice hopeful, "Does that mean you're not mad?"

"Oh I'm furious," corrected Athos, lips quirking upward again as D'Artagnan slumped. "You shouldn't have been riding and you know it."

"But I saved Porthos's life!" exclaimed the boy, instantly regretting the dramatic arm wave that accompanied his words as it sent a shockwave of pain through his body that he only just managed to stop from showing on his face.

"Be that as it may…"

"That man would have killed you all had I not been here to act!"

"I doubt that…"

" **You're** in no condition to be fighting either!"

"…Are you guys seriously arguing over who's injured more?" enquired the groggy and slightly pained voice of Porthos.

D'Artagnan beamed, all traces of irritation, anger and pain gone as he saw his friend awake and well.

Athos huffed, looking down at his brother, "I was merely apologizing for the harshness of my earlier words."

Porthos grinned weakly as he untangled himself from Athos and sat up, "Sure, that's what it sounded like," teased the larger man, chuckling lightly as both of his friend's blushed.

"You merely decided to wake at the wrong moment," shrugged Athos, his eyes fixed on D'Artagnan whose energy seemed to be rapidly leaving him.

"Right," drawled Porthos, absently rubbing the newly cauterized wound. "Can't you both just put it behind you? We 'ave more important things to worry about."

Athos shrugged again, "I've said my piece."

"So no lecture when we're back in Paris?" asked D'Artagnan hopefully, his expression drawing another chuckle out of Porthos who couldn't resist smirking dangerously at the young man.

"Oh there's no getting out of that whelp, just wait 'till 'Mis learns what you did. You'll be getting a triple lecture."

Groaning D'Artagnan let his head sink to his chest, this time pulling full out laughs from his friends.

"Get some sleep D'Art," said Porthos softly, all trace of teasing now gone from his voice, "You look like you're about to collapse and we don't need that heart attack again."

"Sleep," ordered Athos when he noticed the boy was looking at him for confirmation that their talk was over, at least for now, and so he was okay to rest. The Gascon, not wishing to incite Athos's anger further, complied without question, internally grateful for the order as his whole being was screaming out for rest so within mere moments of lying down he was completely asleep.


	31. A New Day

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **This chapter was supposed to have some drama happening in it but for once I decided to nice to our boys and give them another rest chapter. But we will be picking up again very soon :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, we needed a cute chapter after everything I've put them through. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I did debate having Athos trying to talk to a barely lucid D'Art, more for comedic effect than anything else but I think this worked better then what I had attempted to write. Porthos will be on his side on that point but they're all still quite angry that he put his health at risk to follow them regardless. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Lilac's also reminded me of several other 'medic-Aramis' moments in the show so now I don't feel so bad referring to him as a medic :D... though I'm also more convinced to have a binge watching session now lol. I'm not entirely sure how the triple-threat lecture is going to go down as of yet, though we have a little while till we get there. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - :D We needed some adorableness after everything I've put them through (and have planned for them) so I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Yeah with everything I have planned I felt they deserved a peaceful chapter :) We're definitely heading back into whumpage territory very soon. I know I promised we werent far off from some Athos whumpage, which we aren't, I promise. I just keep finding other stuff to write before we get there but we are soo very very close. I'm really happy with how this story's going down as well :) It's getting longer than I had originally planned (not that I mind) and the continued support from you lovely people make it totally worth it! Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I agree, Athos knew the pup valued his opinion of him but didn't really realize just how much he valued it until he heard D'Art and Viv's chat... Though I'm not sure if he knows quite what to make of it at the moment lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Haha Yep definitely can't blame her, not at all :D Oh Aramis is going to be soooo pissed (I'm really excited to write it!) Aramis will be in for a lecture of two himself which should be interesting to write, Athos aint going to be impressed he left while injured as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm super glad you enjoyed it :D As for D'Art whumpage I can almost guarantee he's going to have something else happen to him fairly soon... I have nothing definitively planned out but I know what I'm like when it comes to the pup and whumpage lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I thought you might get that feeling from the title lol :) Poor D'Art is desperate for Athos to both like and respect him and he's now feeling like he's failed in that regard, despite Athos's assurances that he doesn't hate him. The two will need another heart to heart at some point, possibly a snuggly moment all their own as well :D I LOVE making D'Art all childlike when he's hurt/unsure/sick it's just too cute an image to resist :D Haha yeah D'Art would definitely be pouting there XD I agree, we can't really blame Viv for sneaking a peak can we lol :) Glad you liked the snuggly moment, I liked the idea of Porthos passing out and Athos being to worried to leave him, eventually falling asleep beside him. Those two havent really had a snuggly moment, just the two of them, in my stories before so that was a nice thing to write, plus I figured at this point the pair of them are completely at ease with each other so they wouldn't even bat an eye waking up in that position... unlike D'Art who would turn bright pink I think :) Their argument is far from settled though both are willing to put it to one side for now as Porthos was right, they have more important things to worry about. A good thing really as poor D'Art was running on fumes, a nice long sleep in needed for him I think, though that doesnt mean he wont be appearing in the coming chapters... I have evil stuff planned and I'm really excited to write D'Art's reaction to it all... gonna be emotional :D Oh and thanks for your info about Aramis's medic skills in the show. It's been a while since I've watched it that I completely forgot and it was really bugging me :D Definitely think I'm going to spend some of my time off next week binge watching the show again... seems like a good way to spend some time :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Hugs, high-fives & fist-bumps to you awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One: A New Day  
**

"Aramis," called a gentle voice, pulling the exhausted medic out of the deep sleep he had been in. The marksman kept his eyes closed as he fought against waking but the voice was relentless.

"You need to open your eyes my friend," said the voice sounding as tired as Aramis's body felt, though there was a small hint of amusement within it that caught the musketeer's attention. "If you don't," teased the voice, "Henri's going to come over. He and Blaise have been debating how to wake you for the last ten minutes."

"Don't tell him that!" whined the joyful voice of Blaise, "We've got the bucket ready and everything!"

The not so subtle threat was enough to force Aramis's to open his eyes, blinking sluggishly as they adjusted to the early morning light.

"Apologies Issac," yawned Aramis, his voice slightly frantic as he began to check over a still unconscious Favier, "I did not mean to leave you to watch over him alone."

"You needed the rest," shrugged Issac, neither man commenting on the fact that Issac clearly need it more as he now looked like death warmed over. Frowned slightly Issac took in the musketeer beside him, "Actually you look like you still need it."

There was a silent question as to his welfare lying underneath Issac's words that Aramis chose to ignore, deciding instead to focus on the wellbeing of the unconscious man between them.

"No change," sighed Issac as he noticed Aramis was waiting for information, "for good or ill. He continues to breathe and his heart continues to beat, that's enough for me for now."

Aramis smiled sadly at the exhausted musketeer, knowing all too well what the man was going through. Place his hand on the man's wrist Aramis gave a gentle squeeze, "Give it time," he said reassuringly. "The wound was deep, large and he lost a lot of blood but I have faith he will pull through." As Issac nodded solemnly at his words Aramis decided to try to bring something other than grief to his friend's face so with a teasing smile he added, "He'll fight if for no other reason than to win that ridiculous competition the two of you have going on."

As he hoped, his words brought a chuckle from the man. Issac and Favier, despite being hardworking and serious when out on missions also acted a lot like himself and Porthos in their teasing of each other. Only for these two, their competitive nature had turned it into a series of outlandish and silly bets they would challenge each other with at random times. The pair was currently tied and each member of the regiment was secretly wondering and eagerly waiting for their next competition.

Aramis couldn't contain his smile as he thought back to the last one the two took part in which was to see who could bother Serge for the longest time before the temperamental cook chucked them out of his kitchen. If he remembered correctly Issac had won that one after the ladle-wielding cook had chased out Favier after only a few minutes.

"He really doesn't like to lose," chuckled Issac, clearly remembering the same incident as Aramis was. Treville had scolded them for annoying the cook but their antics had broken the stressed tension that had been surrounding the garrison for several days so they had been let off with little more than a warning.

* * *

Thinking of the Captain sent a wave of guilt rushing though him, he had been so completely consumed with worry over Favier he hadn't spared the critically injured Captain a second thought.

"He was doing okay last time I checked," offered Aramis softly having instantly noticed and recognized the look on Issac's face. "I need to check on him again but I'm sure Henri or one of the others would have woken me if anything had changed."

"You aint doing anything until you eat," ordered Henri, his appearance startling both musketeers who had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they hadn't even noticed his approach. Smirking at the startled men Henri continued, passing a bowl of porridge to both men as he spoke. "Blaise is getting ready to follow that trail as we speak, should be departing in the next ten minutes of so."

Aramis nodded, grateful for the information as he swallowed a mouthful of food, "Is he going alone?" he asked hesitantly, not liking the idea of sending one of their own out alone with Daviau and who knows else lurking in the woods.

Henri sighed, "Unfortunately. With the Captain and Favier down we need all the help we can get here protecting them, especially as I can't imagine its easy to focus right now Issac." He added as he sent the musketeer a sympathetic look. Technically the chain of command now fell to Aramis, him being the highest ranked among them but Henri knew the medic was already stretched thin as it was and none of the men wanted either of the injured to die because they were bothering their best medic with questions about plans and orders… Besides Aramis could still veto any decision they made and they would follow his direction without question and both he and Aramis knew it.

Issac frowned, hating that his worry was impacting his ability to do his job. He hated feeling useless and yet that was exactly what he was right now. The men, despite it coming from a place of love, were concerned about his ability work; he couldn't do anything to help Favier or Treville fight for their lives… All he could do was sit there and wallow in his worry and fear.

"Issac's fine," said Aramis, his voice firm and confident; completely different to the exhausted man he had just been speaking to. "Send Alain with Blaise, they're both fast riders and can get word to us should they need to."

Henri spared Issac a look but smiled brightly at the pair before nodding and leaving to inform Alain of his mission.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Issac asked, feeling a weight lift of his shoulders that at least one of his friends didn't think him incompetent.

"They mean well," sighed Aramis, abandoning the rest of his breakfast as he felt his stomach beginning to rebel. "They wish to let you focus on Favier…"

"They think me incompetent," growled Issac, his grip tightening on Favier's hand making the unconscious man's brows furrow slightly.

"They think you biased," corrected Aramis with a hard look that softened slightly at the guilty expression that passed across Issac's face. "They're right of course but that's exactly why you should be included in the guard duty."

Issac's head lifted from his chest as he sent the medic a questioning look, which Aramis was quick to explain. "With you guarding and watching over Favier it means I can focus on Treville while Henri and the others remaining can focus on other tasks."

"…Thanks."

Aramis shrugged, knowing all too well how important it was to have something to do when emotions threatened to overwhelm you. He had let his grief over Marsac overwhelm him and had spent at least a week in a drunk stupor, alternating between crying and cursing at the very people he needed to help him and that he would willingly die to protect.

"Eat," Aramis ordered as he moved to stand on his shaking legs, "I'm going to check on Treville. If anything changes, call for me."

* * *

"You didn't eat," remarked Henri quietly as he moved to help the medic over to the still unconscious Captain. He didn't know the extent of the man's injuries but he could tell that they were affecting his appetite, something he vowed to keep an eye on, Aramis was already trembling more often than not and he had no desire to see the man further hurt himself if there was something he could do to help.

"I did," replied the medic stubbornly, breathing a sigh of relief as he noted the Captain's skin wasn't warm to the touch or clammy so there was every chance his wound hadn't become infected, though he still moved to unwrap the bandage to check regardless.

"A couple of mouthfuls don't count as eating."

Aramis remained silent, offering the musketeer a simple shrug as he began his inspection of the Captain. Henri waited around for a few minutes to see if the medic would talk to him but left once it became apparent that he had no such desire or inclination, noting this Henri let the man focus on his work, the Captain's health was more important than arguing over porridge anyway.

* * *

"Up ahead," warned Alain quietly, both he and Blaise silently dismounting their horses as they stealthy made their way to the clearing the trail had led them to.

Even as they approached they could see signs of battle and neither could fully rid themselves of the growing feeling of dread settling within them. Both men had been present when during the search of the compound. They had seen the chair one of their comrades had been strapped to, blood staining each of the now open cuffs while blood spatter decorated the wall and ground opposite. Clearly both men were injured in some significant way and so were in no condition to be fighting

"I don't see them," remarked Blaise as he sheathed his blade and knelt down by one of the deceased men. "Their clothing matches the men who attacked us, maybe they're part of the same crew?"

"They are," spoke a hesitant voice causing both musketeers to spin rapidly to face its source, weapons primed and ready.

"Daviau sent them out to hunt for your friends when he was conscious and coherent enough to notice they were gone."

"Who are you?" Blaise growled, stepping slightly in front of his younger companion. He was no longer a fan of surprise arrivals and he could tell the man, despite his muscular build and clear military training, was very nervous at being around them.

"You're men survived the battle, along with the woman accompanying them," announced the man as he tried to ignore the question as to his identity.

Alain beamed at the knowledge their brothers yet lived though he quickly schooled his expression at the tension rolling off of his friend in waves.

"Where are they then if they survived the fight?" Alain asked as he eyed up the nervous wreck of a man in front of them.

"They went that way," answered the man as he pointed to a path that showed signs of recent travel. "The older one… Athos? His ankle's broken, they were forced to move quite slowly and on foot."

"How do you know that?" growled Blaise, his distrust of the man growing despite the hope he felt at the man's words. If they were to be believed, which all evidence seemed to collaborate, then Athos's group couldn't be more than about half a day's hard ride ahead of them. "Who are you?" he asked again, his grip on his blade tightening.

The man sighed, apparently realizing he was not going to get out of not answering that question, "I'm… Marcel."


	32. Lost and Found

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay I'm apologizing now for this chapter... I'm really not a fan of it so I completely understand if you guys hate it. It was such a difficult chapter to write and I think that's come across in the quality of it :(**

 **On a plus note though we're getting to a reunion tomorrow... I have plans for that :)**

 **Also several reviews didnt seem to be showing on here when I checked but worry not they're coming through to my email fine so I can still respond to them :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - He has his reasons for helping and you may... or may not be right to be distrustful... You'll have to wait and see :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Rescue is kinda beginning to take shape. Favier and Treville are still in bad shape but neither have died yet which is a good thing :D Marcel has a part to play in a couple of chapters time so stay tuned for that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - I agree... Poor Aramis is in dire need of a hug right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I'm leaning more to keeping Favier alive but who knows, my mind might decide to be evil and kill him off soon (unlikely) Ha! Yeah knowing me (and what i have planned :D) you're right to be thinking its all going to go downhill soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm a wise move I think :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Marcel definitely has a plan, though it wont be put into effect for another few chapters yet, though I'm quite excited to write it. I'm really happy you enjoyed all the teasing, it was fun to write and I loved showing the camaraderie that exists between the entire regiment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - I'm quite looking forward to when Aramis and D'Art reunite, I have a feeling D'Art's puppy-dog eyes will come out as he tries to appease his friends lol. D'Art's still a bit unsure as to whether Athos hates him or not as he's seeing the man's anger as a sign he hates in instead of it being the concern Athos felt... Hmmm With regards to Marcel you'll have to wait a bit to see if he's completely genuine with his attempts to help. I'm quite liking Henri at the moment, he's watching over our lovely medic when Athos and the others can't. Haha Yeah I hadn't even thought of that, the King's going to demand an explanation seeing as Treville kinda just disappeared. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Haha very true, though i think Porthos would take it in stride whilst Athos would probably just glare at them until they went away lol. Don't worry about the short review, I'll take what I can get :) Marcel's plan will become known fairly soon so we'll have to wait to see if he's truly genuine or not them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hmmm let's see if I can actually answer any of your questions regarding Marcel without giving away what I have planned for him... Yes he was watching Athos's group when they left. He left on his own, though Daviau probably would have killed him or sent him away once he was conscious and lucid enough to realize that Marcel had let valuable prisoners escape. I allude, briefly, as to their relationship today but we'll go into it more when he puts his plan into effect. Daviau will be showing up again at some point, especially when he learns that Treville is not dead. I can't guarantee that Marcel has good intentions... He has a plan but whether it helps or hurts the musketeers and the reasons behind it you'll just have to wait and see. Glad you liked the little moments of levity :) Not entirely sure where the bucket idea came from but I've learnt not to question my muse when it comes up with ideas :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **P.S THIS IS IMPORTANT! Tomorrow's chapter is going to be an important one (at least to me anyway) so if it doesn't end up actually getting published tomorrow please don't panic. I just really want to get it right as it's been stuck in my head for weeks!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Lost and Found  
**

"I'm… Marcel."

Those two simple words ignited an inferno of fury inside the two musketeers. Treville had ensured that every man following him on the rescue mission had been filled in on exactly what had happened to the captured musketeers and just who was responsible. As such it came as no surprise when Marcel saw the anger burning in the eyes of the men before him.

"This is **your** doing!" snarled Alain as he attempted to launch himself at Marcel only to he held back by an iron grip on his waist.

"What are you doing?" hissed the younger musketeer; shocked that Blaise would stop him from getting to the man who had hurt their brothers as much as he had.

"Stopping you before you get us killed," hissed Blaise, his voice loud enough that only Alain, who froze at his friend's words, could hear him. "What if he's like Daviau and has men in the trees? We need to stay focused on the mission, Athos and Porthos need us, we're no good to them if we're dead because of your temper."

Alain glared furiously at Marcel but relaxed enough for Blaise to feel somewhat confident in releasing his grip of the man's waist, trusting the younger man to follow orders.

"Why should we believe you're truly helping?" asked Blaise hesitantly, his eyes narrowing as they discretely checked out the surrounding area.

"Because you have no choice **but** to trust me, this area is full of Daviau's men and your missing 'brothers' are alone with only one blade and a few shots between them."

"And how'd you know that?" spat Alain, having to grip his hands into tight fists to stop himself from once again attempting to attack the man.

"How do you think they got free in the first place?" retorted Marcel, his tone suggesting he was getting fed up with all the questions though he hid it well.

"You?" snorted the pair, neither fully believing the man's innocent guy act.

"Why would you betray your friend to help out a couple of musketeers you helped capture?" Blaise asked hesitantly, something about the man before him was making him uncomfortable though he had no way of knowing if it was the man himself of the knowledge of what he had put his friend's through.

Marcel shuffled on the spot, clearly uncomfortable, "Daviau and myself are not friends, we merely… had a goal in common, or so I thought." The final part of that explanation was said quietly, almost to himself.

"You thought?" Alain asked as he watched the man suspiciously, he could tell that Blaise didn't fully trust him and that was more than enough to raise the younger man's preverbal hackles.

"I wanted answers!" exclaimed Marcel and it was one of the only things he had said over the last few minutes that both musketeer's believed to actually be completely true.

"And torturing musketeers… breaking the arm of a recruit? That was the best method you had at your disposal for getting them."

"I…" Marcel sighed, "I did not wish for the boy to become involved, he played no part in the incident I sought answers for but he refused to stand down, his stubbornness and blind loyalty to those within the compound is what led to his injury."

"Enough of this," snapped Blaise several minutes later after they had been listening to Marcel talk. The musketeer was now certain that the man was hiding something from them, something malicious, but he had very little time to worry about that right now. "If what you said about Daviau's men in the area then we should be heading towards Athos's group."

"I can take you there if you like," offered Marcel, sounding a bit too chipper for Blaise's liking.

"You've done enough," scowled the musketeer before he and Alain climbed back on to their horses and sped of down the path the tracks led them to.

* * *

"Aramis," called a voice pulling the musketeer out of the light sleep he had unintentionally slipped into. Wincing as he body protested the medic forced himself to stretch, his arm quickly falling back down as his hand flew to his healing wound on his chest. Blackness teased at the edges of the musketeer's vision but he fought it back as he focused on the concern in the voice as it repeated his name.

"…Henri?" he murmured, forcing himself to breathe through the pain while making a mental note to check the stitches as soon as possible.

"You look worse each time I see you," remarked the musketeer as he handed the medic a water skin and sat down beside him.

"You flatter me," deadpanned the musketeer, taking a long draw of the water and relishing in the relief the cool liquid gave him.

"I try," smirked Henri before a look of concern entered his eyes, "Seriously though, are you okay?"

"I'll be better when this is all over and we're all safely back in Paris."

Henri sighed, looking sadly at the still unconscious Captain, "Wont we all."

"Did you need something?" Aramis asked, feeling more like himself as the pain dulled to a manageable level

Nodding Henri turned so he was facing the marksman, "I wanted to know when you think they'll be safe to move." Aramis's face scrunched up in confusion so Henri was quick to continue explaining. "One of the boys found an old wagon in the stables. It needs a bit of work to get it safe for travel and I know we're all eager to get going as soon as possible so I was curious as to our time frame."

Aramis nodded, relief filling him at the prospect of getting their wounded friends and leader to better supplies. "A full day at least. Both of them lost a lot of blood and I don't want to risk moving them so soon, especially Favier. According to Issac it took a while for the bleeding to slow enough so he could stitch it up meaning he is highly critical at the moment, the longer we can leave them where they are the better their chances, the travel itself is going to be taxing on their bodies."

"Understood," nodded Henri as he moved to stand, "I'll let the boys know they can take their time to ensure it's completely fixed and to search the compound again for things we can use to pad out the base, see if we can't make it a bit comfier for our friends."

* * *

Alain's keen eyes spotted them first, the younger man had decided to climb one of the trees to get a clearer view of what they were walking into when he saw a familiar figure.

"I see them!" beamed Alain as he looked down at the waiting form of Blaise, who was currently trying not to smirk at the man's enthusiasm.

"You're sure?"

"Definitely," nodded the musketeer, the beaming grin still on his face, "We're not far."

"Well get down here and lets go, the longer we dally the more we're tempting fate to strike us."

Alain nodded enthusiastically before scrambling down a few branches so he was closer to the ground. Sending Blaise, who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, a smirk the younger musketeer back flipped off of the branch, landing perfectly on his feet.

"Show off," grunted Blaise as he pulled Alain into a friendly headlock, dragging the protesting man towards their horses.

* * *

"ATHOS!" the pair called when they neared the area Alain had spotted them, neither man knew how much ammunition the group had left, if any, and weren't about to risk getting accidently shot by not identifying themselves first.

"Blaise?" came a surprised reply and the musketeer let his grin match Alain's as they entered the clearing.

At first they were shocked by the clear signs of battle that surrounded them but then that was replaced with relief at seeing not only Athos but Porthos as well, both awake and alive before them.

"You're alive," sighed Blaise, feeling a weight he hadn't been aware he had been carrying lift from his shoulders.

"How'd ya find us?" asked Porthos as he grinned at the two men.

"You left tracks," explained Alain when he noticed Blaise was too busy assessing the pair for injuries, "Aramis led us, the Captain and some others to the compound where you were held. When it became obvious you weren't there we went looking for a trail and it led us here."

"Where's 'Mis? The Captain?" inquired Porthos, surprised that Aramis hadn't been the one leading the search party for them.

Noticing the pained looks on both men's faces Athos limped forward, leaning against Porthos as he stared hard at the new arrivals, "What happened?"

Blaise sighed, trust Athos to get to the serious stuff straight away, "We were attacked."

Porthos's eyes widened in panic as he remembered the Gascon's explanation of Aramis's injuries. "'Mis!?"

"Is fine," Blaise reassured quickly. "Exhausted and no doubt quite sore but alive and mobile."

"Who?" Athos asked quietly, knowing that the only reason Aramis wouldn't be with Blaise's group searching for them would be because someone was seriously injured.

"…Favier," admitted Alain glumly, the concern he felt for the musketeer clear in his voice.

Blaise shuffled nervously for a moment before taking a deep breathe and adding, "… And the Captain."

"WHAT!" exclaimed both Athos and Porthos as one, though any further explanation on Blaise's or Alain's part was halted by a groan of pain behind them.

"Athos," said Vivienne quietly, "He's waking up."

Both Blaise and Alain turned their attention to the form on the ground they hadn't noticed in their elation at finding Porthos and Athos. Both their eyes widened an almost comical amount at the sight of D'Artagnan lying asleep on the ground by a dying fire, as a woman they could only assume was Aramis's kidnapped friend, tended to his fever.

"What is he doing here?!" exclaimed Blaise being the first to recover.

"Saving our lives," stated Athos with a tone that silenced any further comments. He and his brothers might be beyond furious with the boy for his actions but they would still defend them against anyone else, even those in their own regiment.

Ignoring the spluttering coming from the two musketeers Athos turned back and slowly moved to the boy's side, by the way his brows were furrowing Athos could tell that Vivienne was right and he was waking up.

"D'Artagnan," called the swordsman softly as he gently tapped the boy's face.

"…'Thos?" mumbled the Gascon sleepily as he struggled to open his eyes.

Smiling at the boy with a gentleness that would have surprised the musketeers had they not known the fondness the swordsman held for the Gascon, Athos gripped the boy's uninjured hand in his own, quietly explaining the situation to him while Alain and Blaise filled Porthos in on all that had happened.

"Crap," swore Porthos once they had finished explaining the situation to him. His heart broke for Issac, knowing full well just how close he and Favier were.

"How soon can you be moving?" Blaise asked seriously, his eyes back to assessing the men's injuries. The entire group looked beat to hell and in need of some serious rest but he knew they would rest better when reunited with Aramis and the others.

"'Thos and the whelp aren't in any condition to walk." Porthos explained, everyone ignoring the indignant exclamation of 'I'm fine' that came from D'Artagnan. "We had the whelp's horse, she could carry two but it'd be slow going."

Blaise nodded, "One of them can have mine, Alain can ride ahead so Aramis has time to prepare."

"Are you sure?" Alain asked, his voice thick with worry, "What if you get attacked?"

"That's another reason you're riding out ahead of us. Once you've informed Aramis grab a couple of the guys and make your way back to us, we'll meet in the middle and have extra protection for the rest of the journey."

Alain looked unhappy with the arrangement but complied with it regardless, jumping back on his horse and racing off in the direction they had come from.

"Come on whelp," teased Porthos as he moved to help the barely conscious Gascon to his feet, the fever was draining all of the young man's energy and whilst he was trying to fight it Porthos was willing to admit that he was beginning to fear for the boy.


	33. Reunion

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I managed to get the chapter finished! I honestly wasn't sure if I would be able to, or even how to do it as I had two things that needed to happen in this chapter but the transition between the two is something I had no idea of. Hopefully it's all worked out okay and you like it.**

 **I don't know if any of you have noticed but reviews aren't showing up for some annoying reason. Just be aware, should you be worried, they are still coming through to my email fine so I can still respond.**

 **Despite reviews not showing up on here for some weird reason I am going to, once again, unashamedly beg for reviews for this chapter. This was one I was really excited to write and would love to know you're opinions of it, even if they're bad (though I hope they aren't) :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Our boys will all be reunited tonight, though I can't promise it'll be a happy/smooth reunion :) Your feeling about Aramis... may or may not be correct, read on and see ;) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Wow I'm really happy you think so :) Issac's not having a good time but there's hope for Favier so things might be looking up soon... maybe. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Oooh yeah Aramis is pissed :D Hopefully that comes across loud and clear today, I had a lot of fun writing his rant :D At this point I'd say it would be wise to trust the musketeers feelings towards Marcel, though we'll be seeing what exactly he has in store in a couple of chapters time. Glad yesterday's chapter wasnt as bad as I thought it was. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep didn't go well at all, but then considering they knew who he was and what he had done I think their distrust was fairly warranted. Yeah poor D'Art doesn't seem to be getting any better. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you thought so, the chapter just seemed a bit clunky to me and I wasn't pleased with it but if you guys liked it that's all that matters :) Hopefully I can clear up the confusion that is Marcel when he reappears in a couple of chapters time. Henri's slowly becoming a bit of a mother hen which is something I hadn't originally planned on but it seems to be working so I'm running with it :D We're finally at the reunion, though tempers are going to be running high and there's plenty of drama ahead. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Yeah I thought it was a bit clunky too but after all the hassle it gave me trying to write it I couldnt be bothered to try to fix it anymore so I'm quite glad people haven't hated it like I thought they might. I think you might like the end of tonight's chapter, it's alluding to something I promised you was coming :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I was hoping you'd review so I can let you know I've decided on a deliciously evil bit of whumpage for our favourite little Gascon pup :D It should be appearing in two or three chapters time depending on how things go. All I'll say is that they'll be grateful for the bit of peace I gave them before all this goes down :D mwhaha. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you enjoyed it. I think part of the reason I hated it was because of all the trouble it gave me to write. Whenever somethings that difficult to get down my mind instantly decides it must be bad. Worry not our boys will reunite without any additional trouble though I can't promise the rest of the reunion will stay trouble free :D D'Art can say he's fine till his blue in the face, our boy's aint going to believe him lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - All I can say is that you're right to be worried :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Marcel wont be appearing for a few more chapters and hopefully everything will become clearer when he does. Our boys are back together now yay! Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you thought so, with all the trouble I had writing it my mind instantly assumed it'd be bad but it's been really well received so I'm quite pleased :D Haha I know right, the poor boy keep getting worse and worse. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Annoyingly I can't respond to all of your review as it's truncated and as the reviews arent showing on the website I can't read all of it :( I was tempted to have them arrest Marcel, it would certainly make the next part of my plan involving him easier to write, but I felt like their focus would be on the missing men, especially as they know they're injured and barely armed. Plus I think bringing Marcel in front of them any time soon wont end well for anyone involved. Oh i LOVE the idea of Alain and D'Art creating some mischief together... That is definitely happening, they can get on the regiments nerves once D'Arts all healed and whole :) Yay Reunion time :D It's been odd having them apart for so long I mean they've been separated for over 20 chapters by this point, I think it's safe to say that the reunion is LONG overdue (and full of drama as I'm evil like that) Athos kinda takes the approach most siblings take I think which is "the only person who can yell/bully you is me." I'm not sure if Athos's is aware he's acting like a big brother but it was nice to include so I'm running with it :) I want to say that they're getting back together so the whumpage will end but we all know that would be a hollow lie, I'm far to evil minded to leave it like that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Creamy cupcakes to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **P.S Begging again, Please review!**

 **P.S.S Longest chapter! Whoop Whoop!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Reunion  
**

"So," remarked Porthos as he made his way over to where Athos, who was leaning heavily on a makeshift crutch, was helping the swaying D'Artagnan to his feet. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

Athos turned to face his brother, his hand resting on D'Artagnan's back to help keep him steady. The short nap had done little to help the young man and Athos knew they needed to get him to Aramis quickly. "Good."

"Blaise is letting you ride his horse so you don't have to suffer walking or weighing down the whelp's mare."

Athos raised an eyebrow, a teasing glint appearing in his eyes. "Are you calling me fat?"

Porthos chuckled, letting his eyes roll over his friend's form in a very obvious way, "It's all muscle I'm sure."

Athos let out a short breathy laugh as he nodded, "and the bad news?"

Porthos cringed, "Blaise sent Alain ahead to warn Aramis."

D'Artagnan, still slightly swaying looked at the pair, thoroughly confused when he saw Athos cringe as well. "How is that bad?" he asked, unable to silence his curiosity.

"Alain will get to 'Mis several hours before us," Porthos explained, his words hinting at a secret meaning that D'Artagnan was sure he would have been able to understand if the drummer hadn't resumed playing inside his skull.

Seeing the confusion still present on the young man's face Athos joined in the explanation, "Meaning Aramis has hours to prepare for our arrival."

"…Yeah?"

"And to think on what he wants to say when he see's **all** of us again," finished Porthos, a smirk appearing when D'Artagnan groaned, his uninjured hand coming up to meet his head half way.

"I'm doomed," whined the Gascon, ignoring the soft chuckles his words drew from his friends.

"Not just you," sighed Athos, "he'll no doubt comment on my 'volunteering'."

D'Artagnan noticed the guilt in Porthos's eyes at Athos's words and decided to attempt to get rid of it. "At least you're safe Porthos," grumbled the boy as he begrudgingly accepted the larger mans help to get onto his horse. The Gascon swayed dangerously as a wave of vertigo hit him but both Athos and Porthos were by his side, steadying him as the last of it passed.

Seeing the embarrassment in D'Artagnan's face Porthos decided not to comment on what just occurred and instead returned back to their previous conversations. "Ah you know what 'Mis is like," grumbled the larger man, though the fondness he held for the medic was clear as day in his voice, "Once 'e get's started there's no stopping 'im. No doubt I'll get my turn for something at some point.

"Athos!" called Blaise as he walked up to the trio, followed by both Vivienne and his horse. "If you guys are ready I think we should head off, with luck we can get there before it gets too dark."

Athos nodded and mounted the horse, grumbling at the help he was forced to accept to do so. Part of Athos had wanted to decline the horse, but the pain in his ankle was quickly becoming unbearable and he knew that if they didn't get help soon then they would all be in trouble.

* * *

Aramis could feel the worry that had been building up inside him since Alain and Blaise left this morning to hunt down the missing men growing with each hour that passed. He tried to remind himself that no news was good news, no news meant they had gotten far away and were safe… no news meant he could keep the fragile hope that they still remained alive.

Before he could focus too much on his darkening thoughts a pained groan caught his attention and the medic in him snapped to the forefront.

"Easy Captain," soothed the medic as he gently lifted Treville's head to help him take a few sips of water, "You took quite a hit, you're going to be sore for some time."

"…D…Daviau?" wheezed Treville as he fought against his rapidly draining energy to stay awake.

Aramis sighed as he put the water skin down on the ground, hoping the Captain was too out of it to notice how his hands shook. "In the wind, I would have sent the men to search but with two injured I didn't want to risk getting caught unprepared in another attack."

Treville attempted to know, understanding the logic behind the marksman's words. It was several seconds later that he caught up with what the man had said, "…I…Injured?"

"You and Favier got the worst," Aramis explained looking sadly over his shoulder to where Favier laid unconscious, Issac still by his side. "He's in bad shape, as are you but everyone else got out with only superficial or mild wounds."

As Aramis brushed off his own injuries he noticed Treville's eyes lock onto the bandage wrapped around his throat and he couldn't help but sigh. Whilst he had managed to dodge enough to prevent the wound from being fatal it had still bled a surprising amount and the medic had been forced to wrap it to stop himself from bleeding all over his patients.

"It's fine," shrugged the medic when Treville's rapidly closing eyes remained, glaring, at the wound. "Looks and stings worse than it actually is and I'll prove it when you can keep your eyes open long enough to take it in."

Too weak to talk anymore Treville offered up a tired nod, his eyes fluttering closed as sleep took him once again.

* * *

Sighing again as his hands came up to wipe away the tiredness in his eyes Aramis contemplated interrupting Issac, who appeared to be praying, so he could check on Favier when the sound of hooves caught the group's attention.

Trained to reacted in an instant the musketeers quickly abandoned their jobs and moved to stand protectively by the injured men, Henri ensuring he stood in front of Aramis as they listened to the hooves get closer.

"Don't shoot!" cried a familiar voice that had the group relaxing, "It's just me!"

"Alain?" Aramis asked, pushing past Henri as the younger musketeer rode into their makeshift camp. Seeing the man return alone sent a wave of near crippling fear through the medic and it was only thanks to Alain's inability to keep the good news to himself any longer that stopped him from doing so.

"We found them!" exclaimed Alain, a beaming smile on his face as he dismounted his horse.

"W-What?" breathed Aramis, his voice full of disbelief as he felt the fragile hope he had been desperately clinging to grow larger.

"They're alive."

Those two simple words had tears of joy and relief falling from Aramis's eyes. Quickly wiping them away before anyone could comment he leaned to the side, desperate to see his friends alive and well.

"Where…"

"They're on the way, Blaise sent me ahead so you could prep for their arrival and so I could bring back some reinforcements just in case they encounter trouble on the road."

Aramis nodded sharply, instantly slipping out of relieved brother and into 'medic-mode' as he began searching through the supplies he had on hand. "Injuries?" he asked, his eyes not leaving his saddlebags.

"Athos has a broken leg and severe bruising. I think there's an issue with his wrist as well but I'm not sure. The woman looked okay but she moved stiffly so I'm assuming there's an injury under her clothing."

"And Porthos?"

"Looks exhausted and beat to hell but is actually the better off of the four of them."

This got Aramis's attention, "Four?" he asked, confused as to this fourth person

Alain nodded, internally cursing himself for bringing it up as he knew the information would only worry the medic further despite the fact he needed to know and would find out soon enough anyway.

"Who?" asked Aramis though he had a sickening feeling he knew who it was.

"D'Artagnan," admitted the musketeer, confirming the medic's fears.

"H-How bad?" he asked. He remembered the condition D'Artagnan had been in when he had left Paris, even if the boy was somewhat improved he was still far from being in any condition to go traipsing around the country. Aramis's mind tried to remind him that he had been in no condition either but had done so regardless.

"I didn't get a good look before Blaise sent me off but judging by how the others were worrying I'd assume bad."

Letting out a shaky breath Aramis dismissed the man, ordering him to take two of the men and meet Blaise's group on the road.

* * *

Dusk was just beginning to settle in when the men at the camp first caught sight of the approaching group. Aramis, who had been helping Issac change Favier's bandages at the time and trying to give the man hope for his friend as he noticed the unconscious man's hand occasionally twitch, was up on his feet so fast he was honestly wasn't surprised when the world span dangerously for a few seconds.

"Where are they?" growled the medic as he pushed through the group that had crowded the returning men. At the sound of Aramis's voice and the anger lying beneath it the crowd parted instantly, leaving nothing standing between the injured group and a very pissed off Aramis.

"You!" exclaimed Aramis as he rounded on a barely conscious D'Artagnan, a fact the medic failed to really register as he let his worry and anger take over. "What the hell were you thinking, leaving the infirmary, let alone Paris in your condition? Do you have even the slightest care or respect for your own life? I swear it's like you have a death wish or something the way you charge into these scenarios without sparing the barest thought for those who would mourn you when your luck finally run out!"

"Aramis," cautioned Athos having seen the pain in D'Artagnan's eyes as he listened to the sharpshooter rant.

Ignoring or not hearing Athos speaking Aramis continued. "Let's just ignore the fact that you put yourself at enormous risk by coming out here in your condition, did you even let anyone in Paris know you were leaving or did you lie to them and sneak out, leaving them to deal with the guilt of any injuries you receive in this little adventure of yours?"

"'Mis come on," said Porthos as he eyed the Gascon with both pity and worry but once again Aramis was having none of it.

"You're lucky you're injured right now as I want nothing more than to smack some sense into you right now!"

"ARAMIS!" bellowed Athos

"Oh don't even get me started with you," snarled the medic as he left the Gascon so he could face his brother, "We met Daviau, he was very descriptive about a lot of things regard your time in captivity and one thing he mentioned was the fact you **volunteered!** "

"I did," nodded Athos, not regretting the decision to do so at all.

"Why!? Why would you do that? Being forced into the situation I can understand but to willingly put yourself in harms way?" growling Aramis began to pace, not noticing the way the musketeers watched him with growing worry as he began to sway ever so slightly.

"You'd rather it was Porthos?"

"I rather it was neither of you!"

"I had a plan," stated Athos but before he could elaborate further Aramis continued ranting.

"You could have died!" screamed the medic, swaying even more dangerously than before.

"…'Mis are you okay?" asked Porthos worriedly though that only caused the medic's ire to turn onto him.

" **I'm** fine!" snapped Aramis although it appeared he spoke too soon as within seconds of saying that everything went dark as he collapsed to the ground.

"ARAMIS!" exclaimed the group as the rushed to the now unconscious medic's side.

"Huh," remarked Henri with such nonchalance the remaining inseparables and D'Artagnan couldn't help but stare. "I was wondering when that would happen."

"You… were expecting this?" D'Artagnan asked, unknowingly leaning against Porthos as his own reserves began to falter.

Henri nodded, offering the men a small shrug as he tried to explain. "The ride here really took a lot out of him and then between the ambush and Favier and the Captain getting hurt he's not really rested much at all, barely eats and seems completely unbothered by his own wounds… I figured it was only a matter of time before all this finally caught up with him."

"'Mis," sighed Porthos as he knelt by his friend. Knowing that he had just worked himself too hard had taken a weight off of the larger musketeer's shoulders though a smirk tugged at his lips as he realized he now had something else to lecture the medic for when he woke up.

* * *

"If you guys are hungry there food in the pot," Henri explained as he scooped Aramis up into his arms. "If you'd rather just crash we've set up a sleeping area for you over there. Aramis wanted to check you all over but seeing as how he's unconscious that'll have to wait for now."

"I… Think I'm just gonna sleep," murmured D'Artagnan as he started to shuffle over to the sleeping area.

"Oh no you don't," chided Porthos as he grabbed the Gascon by the shoulder, "You haven't eaten in who knows how long so lets go get some grub in ya before sleeping."

"But I'm tired," whined the Gascon though Porthos doubted he was fully aware that's what he was doing.

"D'Artagnan," sighed Athos, "Just do as you're told." Turning to Porthos he added, "I'm going to check on the Captain before I join you."

* * *

It was late in the evening when one of the musketeers, inebriated by the group's previous raid of the compound's kitchen and wine cellar, sank into the spot near the fire next to a weary Vivienne.

"How'd you do it?" asked the man, his words slurring so much Vivienne struggled to understand what he asked, though she also put part of that down the how exhausted she was, Aramis had woken an hour ago and she had helped him check over D'Artagnan, who was sleeping like the dead, as she had been the one watching over him before they arrived.

"Do what?"

"Work with 'im," slurred the man as he nodded sluggishly at Aramis, who was replacing the cold compress onto D'Artagnan's fevered forehead. "A't'r what 'e did."

Vivienne's brows furrowed in confusion, "What did he do?"

"Marsac," slurred the musketeer, not even registering the words that were coming out of his mouth, nor the impact they were having.

Vivienne's breath hitched, "Wh-What about him?"

"'e killed 'im ya know," mumbled the man, the drink in his system threatening to pull him under, "w's threatening the Cap, Ar'mis shot 'im… Died right in 'e's arms."

With that the musketeer's drink finally seemed to win over as the man passed out cold on the floor, leaving a stunned and betrayed Vivienne alone by the fire.

* * *

Because of the musketeer's drunken words an hour earlier Vivienne found it impossible to sleep, her fingers traced the grain of the wood of the pistol Marcel had left for them when they made their escape as she stared emotionlessly at Aramis who, unknowing of her gaze, was unwrapping the splint on Athos's ankle so he could check the bone.

She listened as Athos tried to get the medic to leave it until the morning and to how Aramis, so full of guilt and believing himself to be the cause of the injury, refused, stating adamantly that he didn't need light to check how a bone was healing. After several minutes of heated debate between the two Athos had sighed and waved his good hand dismissively, letting the medic do whatever he wanted.

The longer she sat there and watched Aramis laugh, fret and talk to his friends and brothers the more angry she felt and the darker her thoughts became. Marsac had been her whole world before Savoy. The massacre had broken her brother and he had stayed away to protect her from the nightmares that haunted his sleep and the obsession that had been slowly taking over her mind. But even with all that she still cherished and loved the man dearly and to learn that one of the only other people she completely trusted had been the one to leave her completely alone in the world broke something inside of her.

With her decision firmly in her mind she raised the pistol, which was already primed for firing and aimed it at the medic's back. She was so absorbed in her task that she didn't notice Athos, who had been watching her for a while now, react to her impending shot, his whole body launching itself forward in an effort to get his brother out of the bullet's path just as she pulled the trigger and the sound of a gunshot pierced the air.


	34. Aftermath

**Very Very Early Morning My Lovelies**

 **First off sorry this is so late! I fell asleep after work and didnt wake up will like 1am. I didn't want you all to have nothing to read so I've spent the last couple of hours on this, hopefully it makes up for the lateness.**

 **Also we're sooooooo close to 400 reviews! How awesome is that!**

 **I'm beginning to think I should beg for reviews more often, you guys are awesome. I was hoping for about 10ish and I got like 16! *happy dances***

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I don't think anyone was expecting the end of that chapter, which made it all the better for me as I got a lot of fun out of reading the reviews :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - She's furious at him but I think the whole ordeal she suffered up to this point didn't really do her mindset any help. Glad you liked the rant, I had SO much fun writing that bit :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - It did kinda give off the image of them being scolded children (at least in my mind) I'm hoping there'll be more funny moments like that too. Things are going to be serious for a bit given what's happened but I'll try to throw some humor in there as we go so it's not too serious. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Aingealsuh: Thanks for the review - I know right! I do so enjoy throwing in things no one was expecting :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - I think Viv might just have effectively ended her friendship with Aramis right there. Glad you liked Aramis's rant, theres probably going to be another coming once this latest bit of drama is over with. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I did feel a little bad at making D'Art endure Aramis's lecture on top of feeling quite ill but my evil mind took over and I had no choice lol :) Haha you make a very good point and one our boys probably would have made had Aramis given them a chance. It'll probably come up again soon so they'll mention it them. I think Aramis is going to be quite torn about how to feel about Viv after that as his grief and guilt will understand why she did what she did and probably wont blame her but the rest of him will be furious for what she did so that's going to be something quite interesting for me to write. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Bwahaha I know :D Its like a lulled you all into a false sense of security with the first part of the chapter XD Ooh I love the idea of Porthos going postal on the musketeer who told her... I think he and D'Art might tag team it, especially with how I'm picturing the pup handling all of this, should be fun :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We'll be addressing the drink a little bit today but i think everyone else was so busy or wrapped up in other things they didnt really notice. I was tempted by your idea of it being someone sent by Daviau but seeing as how they had come from the garrison it would mean that Daviau had been planning this for a lot longer than any of them realized, which would be interesting to explore, but no it's just a normal musketeer, who's probably going to be losing his commission very very soon. We'll be seeing who got shot today, not going to keep you all hanging with that :) Glad you liked the chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hope you had a good binge :) Finishing off Daviau is going to be a fair bit away as I have some drama planned for between now and then but he'll be showing up at some point, especially when he learns he didnt actually kill Treville. Glad you like Issac and Favier :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Angry Aramis makes me laugh too, I think it's the image it creates. I don't think anyone saw that coming, which made it all the more enjoyable for me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yeah I think he needs to die as well, stupid drunken fool. Hahaha Yeah by my logic D'Art should probably have been hit but worry not he was safely out of the way with Porthos. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - What can ya do? Aramis just likes being dramatic lol. He'll probably apologize for being so harsh to D'Art after all this but like you said he was only angry because he cares. Henri's great :D He's getting quite angry in this chapter though which was fun to write. You're right about Viv and she'll be learning all that at some point but the boys are a bit too preoccupied today to really focus on her. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MoonlightTaylor (Guest): Thanks for the review - I did promise that the reunion would be full of drama :D I think Athos had been watching over her since they left the compound as her mental stability seemed to fluctuate at several points in their journey. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Haha Yeah I'm too mean to give our boys a break :) Nah we're in the same time zone, I'm in the UK too, I write the chapters the same day I publish them and they always seem to take a lot longer then I anticipate them taking hence my very early morning updates. My mind always thinks that If I've not gone to bed yet then its still 'evening' rather than early morning, even if its like 2am. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I did warn you :) Yeah both Favier and Treville are kinda getting pushed to the wayside a bit so I'll include them, or at least Favier in tomorrow's chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Bwahaha! That first sentence of the review was great :D I do really love getting reviews that start all in caps lock, makes me know i'm doing the evil things right. Our boy's are really going to need to talk once this bit of drama is over with...I feel the potential for another rant coming on :D I was torn as to how to have Viv in the aftermath so I'm hoping the bit I've shown of her today makes sense though we'll address and explain it more in tomorrow's chapter. Poor Aramis is about one tiny step away from having a mental breakdown at this point I think. I've taken a ... slightly different approach with D'Art in terms of the shooting, hopefully it'll make sense. Childlike D'Art is just too cute though when I wrote that "I'm tired" line I imaged him as a small child with sleeves too long for him, wiping his eyes sleepily as he wined... It was a very adorable image. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love to you epically awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Aftermath  
**

For a few moments after the shot pierced the air everything was frozen for Aramis as he lay on his back, staring up at the sky, his breaths coming out shallow and harsh as his body tried desperately to regain the air that had been knocked out of him only moments earlier. There was a weight on his chest that was making it harder to breathe and he had no idea if the wetness he felt on his shirt was the result of his stitches ripping or something more sinister.

Porthos and D'Artagnan, who had been curled up together on one of the makeshift beds, Porthos not liking how the younger Gascon had been shivering despite the blankets wrapped around him, had been one of the first in the camp to react to the shot. Instinct had them, once they had disentangled themselves from the other, seeking out their friends before their minds had even really registered what had happened.

"'MIS! 'THOS!" roared Porthos, pain and fear thick in his voice as he and D'Artagnan stumbled across the clearing to the two downed men. In the back of their minds they could hear the other musketeers rushing about and reacting to the shot but they paid them no attention, their complete focus on the two men before him.

The pair skidded to a stop by their friends and instantly sank to their knees, their eyes roving over the two men as they sought out any signs of injury.

"Aramis you're bleeding!" exclaimed D'Artagnan as his eyes noticed the growing red stain on the musketeer's shirt.

"I…" coughed Aramis, his breathing still harsh as his lung protested his decision to talk, "I… don't think … that it's… mine."

That broken sentence was enough to ignite a whole new world of worry for the two men and without another word they worked together to gently roll Athos's unconscious form off of Aramis's chest, something that was greatly appreciated by the medic if the loud intact of breath was anything to go by.

"H-How is… he?" coughed Aramis, his eyes full of worry as he tried to move to check on his friend.

"Easy 'Mis," soothed Porthos as he pushed his friend back to the ground. "We'll check 'im over, you get your breath back," then under his breath he added, "I think you're going to need it."

"Athos," called D'Artagnan softly as he tapped his good hand on the unconscious man's cheek, horror hitting him as he noticed the palm of his hand was stained with blood.

* * *

Once Porthos had finished calming Aramis enough that the sharpshooter could be left alone for a minute while he regained his breath, the larger man returned to his other brother and helped D'Artagnan, who was struggling with only one usable hand, to rid the unconscious musketeer of his shirt.

"Shit!" swore Porthos as he had his first look at the wound, without even thinking he took the newly divulged shirt and pressed it, hard, against the bleeding wound, his panic increasing when Athos failed to react.

"'Mis!" he called over his shoulder, the relief he felt with every beat of Athos's heart did little to stem his growing panic, "We really need you here!"

That was all the incentive the medic needed to ignore orders to regain his breath as he rolled onto his side, a groan of pain escaping him as he did so, before crawling the short distance, on his hands and knees, to Athos's side.

As he approached, Aramis took note of his brothers' reactions, Porthos wore his fear and worry clearly on his face, which told him more of Athos's condition then words ever could. The larger musketeer was pressing hard on the bloodstained fabric as he fought to stop Athos losing any more blood.

D'Artagnan on the other hand was a surprise; the typically open Gascon was now completely closed off as he returned from grabbing Aramis's supply bag. His face was giving nothing away as to the state of his mind and the slight trembling of his hands as he worked to get out anything he thought the medic might need was the only sign that this was affecting him, but even that could have been put down to the fever and infection the young man was fighting.

"Let me see," ordered Aramis as he knelt next to Porthos at Athos's side. Without removing the pressure from the wound Porthos shifted slightly so his friend had more room to work and then with a deep breath he removed the bloodstained shirt from the wound.

* * *

Upon seeing the bleeding wound Aramis felt himself pale as he let out a string of Spanish curses. "Henri!" he bellowed, his eyes never leaving his injured friend.

Apparently waiting to have been called Henri was by their side within seconds, refusing to even look at Athos so he could focus on whatever Aramis needed him to do without being distracted.

"I need hot water," ordered Aramis as he instructed Porthos to roll the injured swordsman onto his back so they could check for an exit wound.

"Already heating as we speak," informed Henri, adding when Aramis looked at him in surprise, "We've been around you for a while now. Alain is getting some cold water at the moment as well and Blaise in searching the compound for any medical supplies we might have missed."

Aramis nodded gratefully at the musketeer before cursing under his breath.

"'Mis?" Porthos asked warily

"No exit wound," informed Aramis, "Meaning that shot's still in him. D'Art you got my tweezers there?" Without a word D'Artagnan handed over the tweezers to medic who took them before looking at his friends, "He might fight me on this but he **needs** to stay as still as possible so be prepared to hold him."

"I'll check on the supplies and bring them over when they're ready." Henri stated as he left the men to work, knowing that having too many people hovering would not help Aramis work and they needed him to be as focused as possible right now as their lieutenant's life hung in the balance.

* * *

"How is he?" Issac asked quietly, having stepped away from Favier for the first time since his injury when the shot was fired to guard those responsible. It was clear in his body language that the man wanted nothing more than to return to his injured friend's side but he knew duty had to come first in instances like this and that Favier would kill him if he put his brothers at risk by focusing on him.

"…Bad," admitted Henri just as quiet though his eyes went hard at the chocked sob that appeared after his words.

"We need to get her out of here," Henri added as he turned to a trembling and ashen pale Vivienne.

"I…I'm so… so… sorry" cried the woman as she shook violently, "I… I don't even… know what happened."

"What happened," growled Henri as he rounded on the woman, not caring that she was crying. "Is **you** just fired at one of our own."

"…A-A-Aramis…"

"Aramis," snarled Issac as he moved to stand next to Henri, "is fighting to save the life of our lieutenant so don't even think that anything you could say right now would ever make us understand or care."

"Be aware," growled Henri, his voice holding a coldness none of his companions had ever heard before, "That should Athos die, none of us here will keep any of those three from you."

If at all possible Vivienne paled further at Henri's words and it was only thanks to Blaise, who had returned with a basket of supplies, that she didn't have a panic attack as the musketeer surprised her enough by appearing behind her before dragging her back into the compound.

None of the musketeers felt any remorse for confining the woman in the very place where she had been tortured previously, although there was part of them that knew that Aramis would care but the moment Athos, who was still unconscious, screamed in agony as Aramis worked to removed the bullet from his wound, none of that mattered and they had to forced themselves to remember that Vivienne was a woman and that their honor would not allow them to hurt a female.

* * *

"That warning applies to you as well," snarled Henri as he picked up the bucket of warm water as well as the supplies Blaise had managed to find before stalking off to hand them over to Aramis and the others.

"I didn't do anything!" cried Durand, the drunken musketeer who had spilled the truth of Marsac's death to Vivienne. Despite having been out of his face drunk when the shot was fired, the shock of it as well as the events that followed had greatly helped him sober up.

"You didn't do anything?!" spat Issac as he stood nose to nose with the man, fury making it easy to ignore the stench of alcohol emanating from the man. "It is because of you that this happened in the first place!"

"I didn't know she was gonna shoot him!" protested Durand

"Well what the hell did you expect to happen? You told a woman, who was already clearly mentally shaken, that one of her oldest friends killed her brother **while** she had a weapon in her hands and didn't think she would do anything?"

"I was drunk!" cried Durand though it was a pathetically weak defense and he knew it.

"You shouldn't have been drinking in the first place!" reprimanded Henri harshly as he returned from dropping off the supplies, the raging fury on the musketeer's face told all those there just how bad their lieutenant was.

"Aramis is struggling to get the bleeding under control and there's talk of having to cauterize it before it causes him to bleed out." Explained Henri coldly as he glared at Durand, who shrank into himself at Henri's words. "Porthos said that had Athos not pushed Aramis out of the way then that shot would have killed him instantly." Durand turned a pale shade of green at this information. "We almost lost one of the best men in the regiment because you, who was supposed to be on guard duty, hence **no** alcohol, couldn't keep his damn mouth shut about matters that don't concern you. Marsac was Aramis's friend and the situation was between the pair of them and Treville. The matter had been handled, Marsac is dead and buried, you had no right to make remarks based on it."

Taking a deep breath Henri pulled his arm back before punching Durand right on the nose, taking a small amount of pleasure in the audible crack of the musketeer's nose. "If Athos dies because of this I will personally hand you over to them and you know as well as I do that they will hold you equally if not more responsible for his death than Vivienne."

"B-But…"

"Get him out of here," snapped Henri as he looked at Alain, who appeared to be trying very hard not to punch the man himself, "I don't want him anywhere near any of this. He doesn't have the right to be near them." Alain nodded as he grabbed the protesting man by the collar and began dragging him off.

* * *

"What can we do?" asked Issac quietly, looking sadly over to where the trio was working relentlessly to save Athos's life.

"Nothing," sighed Henri who looked like he had aged ten years in the last ten minutes. "Nothing right now. We've done all we can; it's up to them now. They'll call us when they need us." Running a hand through his hair Henri turned back to a very weary Issac, smiling sadly at the man he added, "Go to Favier, I'll send Alain to sit with Treville when he gets back, me and the others can help with Athos."

Issac looked torn and Henri noticed this.

"Favier needs you," he added softly for the musketeer's ears only. "Aramis and Athos will never forgive themselves if something happened because all the focus was on them. Go. We'll grab you if we need to."

Issac sighed but nodded gratefully as he shuffled back to Favier's side. Releasing a sigh of his own Henri sent the extremely pale Athos one last look before turning back to the remaining men, the next few hours were going to be very long and extremely critical.


	35. Bleeding Out

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **405 reviews! *happy dances* You guys are awesome, you know that right? x**

 **So this chapter is a bit of an odd one for me... I can't quite decide whether I like it or not, I hadn't really planned what I wanted to happen in it. usually when I start have an idea of either how the chapters going to go or of at least one thing that needs to happen during it, but for this I had no idea so I was completely winging it... Hopefully it work... If not, sorry!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I'm not letting them off easy that's for sure :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha Loving the positive take on all this I might even steal the line to use in tomorrows chapter :) I'm not quite sure how it'll happen but Durand will probably bite it before the end, I feel the need to kill someone off and he seems the best choice. I'm just not sure how quite yet. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the punch, I was tempted to have him beat the utter crap out of him before getting pulled off by other musketeers but I kinda see him having better things to spend his energy on then wasting it on the likes of Durand. You're not wrong it would be the perfect time and my evil evil mind may already have something in the works for a coming chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think we all want to punch them. I'm quite looking forward to having Aramis and Vivienne in the same room again after all this, I have a plan in mind which I'm hoping you all like. If poor old Aramis wasnt overworked before he sure will be now... and again fairly soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - I think that after all this Aramis is going to need to get a decent amount of time off rotation to rest and recuperate. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know, not even a day's rest for our boys when my evil mind is at work :) If it makes any difference she's quite apologetic and her mental state wasnt the best before Durand started talking. My plan for D'Art will be coming soon, we just have to deal with Athos first. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Yay glad you liked Henri's badass side, I really enjoyed writing it. I think with the musketeers habit of getting hurt they're all used to the basics that are needed lol. I'm quite looking forward to when Athos is out of the woods and I get to set Porthos and the others on Durand :D should be fun *cackles evilly* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know it's like they're trying to one up the other at the moment. D'Art gets kidnapped, Athos gets kidnapped... D'Art breaks his arm, Athos breaks his ankle... Athos gets shot, D'Art gets... :) I'm quite excited to get Viv and the musketeers, mainly Aramis, together... should be an interesting conversation. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I know I'm so mean :D (and I LOVE it) Though you'll be pleased as Favier's back today. I know! 400+ reviews... i think I may have squealed a little when I realized I had reached that many :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know, god knows what's going on with the site but its annoying not being able to read reviews on here. I'm always paranoid that I might have missed someones that might not have come through to my email as thats happened a couple of times so far this story, thankfully i noticed in time to include them so it didnt seem like i was ignoring them. On the plus side my review counter seems to be right which makes me laugh a little as its saying i have 405 reviews then you go onto the bit that says how many reviews for each chapter you have and for like the last 3 chapters its all set at zero. Glad you liked the snuggly moment, I know it was a really short one, there'll be a longer one probably in tomorrows chapter, I couldnt resist adding it... plus Porthos seems like he'd be a good snuggle partner... He seems to be snuggling everyone so far this story... Just need him to snuggle Aramis and he's done all three of them. I've briefly explained D'Arts state this chapter so hopefully it makes sense why i've done that but worry not our boys are keeping an eye on him too. Ooh Henri was pissed... It was GREAT :D I loved writing his furious moment but yeah he and the others are taking what Durand did as a betrayal... it probably hurt them more that what Viv did to be honest as they could kinda understand her reaction to the news but Durand had no reason to be talking about it and so they're kinda blaming him at the moment... Plus their honor wont let them hurt a woman so it's easier on them to hate Durand. I'm excited for Athos to be stable enough for Aramis and the others to deal with Viv... Should be a really interesting scene to write :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Bleeding Out  
**

"Hold him!" ordered Aramis, his voice sharp and commanding as he struggled against the fighting swordsman to get the bullet out of his chest.

As he worked D'Artagnan and Porthos fought to keep their still unconscious friend still so he didn't hurt himself further. More than once D'Artagnan almost lost his grip on the musketeer as, in his flailing, Athos managed to knock against the Gascon's broken ribs or arm, causing dark spots to dance across the edge of D'Artagnan's vision.

After the second time this happened D'Artagnan decided to compensate for his lack of grip given his injured and hence unusable hand, by kneeling on one of Athos's arms while his good arm pinned down the other.

For the trio the thrashing was probably the easiest past of the whole ordeal to endure… To hear Athos's screams of pain as Aramis worked to dig the bullet out of where it had lodged itself into the man's bone was beyond hard.

In the background they could hear yelling and vaguely realized that the remainder of their camp was dealing with the shooter, though none of this truly registered in the trio's mind as they focused on ignoring Athos's screaming and keeping him still enough to prevent any further damaged being dealt to any of them.

It was a relief for all involved when Aramis was finally able to get the bullet out and Athos fell still and silent once again.

* * *

"Damn," cursed Aramis as he made out the many pieces of fabric that had embedded themselves into the wound. Visibility of the wound itself was limited as it was bleeding freely but Aramis knew he needed to be sure that the wound was clear before he could do anything about closing it up.

The shot itself had hit the swordsman directly in the chest and Aramis was counting it as a miracle that a rib had stopped the bullet before it had been able to puncture the heart or a lung. Given the delicate area of the wound Aramis was determined to keep infection away at any cost so he knew he would have to work quickly to clear it of any foreign material.

"'Mis?" Porthos asked hesitantly, his concern and fear growing after the medic had cursed but said nothing more.

Noticing this Aramis was quick to explain the situation to the two grimacing men by his side, though he was pleasantly surprised when D'Artagnan, without being asked, pass him the finer pair of tweezers from his kit that would make removing the pieces of fabric much easier.

"Whelp," Porthos said catching the Gascon's attention. If anything the young man's response and reaction to the whole situation was worrying the larger musketeer though he had precious little time to act on it. "We're gonna need some alcohol to douse the wound with once 'Mis is clear. See if Henri's got any, 'Mis's supply ran out treating the Captain and Favier."

Knowing there would be little he could do to help at this stage D'Artagnan nodded stiffly before rising somewhat unsteadily to his feet.

"You good there pup?" asked Porthos worriedly as he saw the boy swaying dangerously. Once again though the Gascon offered no verbal response and merely nodded before staggering off to find Henri.

As Aramis worked on clearing the wound Porthos shifted so he was on the opposite side of his friend and did his best to give Aramis a wider visibility field by constantly wiping away as much of the blood as he could.

* * *

"Henri," murmured Alain, who had stepped away from Treville to get an update, as he noticed D'Artagnan approaching the group, nodding at the Gascon both he and Henri waited anxiously for news on their comrade.

"D'Artagnan?" Henri said hesitantly, surprised by the emotionless mask on the young man's face. It was a look they had never seen on him before though Henri realized with a growing feeling of both sympathy and fondness that being emotionally detached from the whole thing was probably the only thing allowing the young man, who so deeply treasured his friendship with the injured musketeer, to function and to be of any help.

"Aramis needs alcohol," explained the Gascon, his voice matching his emotionless face. "He used the last on the Captain."

Nodding in understanding Alain stepped forward with a bottle of wine, "Pilfered it from that bastard Daviau's cellar… It's the good stuff too."

Taking the bottle in his good hand and holding it close to his chest D'Artagnan nodded his thanks before turning back to begin returning to Athos's side.

"D'Artagnan…" called Henri, his voice thick with emotion as he watched the young Gascon turn back to face him.

"H-How's he doing?"

For a split second both Henri and Alain saw the Gascon's mask falter as an incredibly pained expression flickered across his face, though it was masked again straight away.

D'Artagnan, who was unwilling to give the men false hope or half-truths simply said, "Aramis has him," before turning and leaving, this time making it back to his friend's side with no interruptions

* * *

Watching from his spot by Favier's side Issac felt pity warring with anger inside him, pity for his friends who were suffering like he had only days before. Nearly all of Paris knew of the inseparables, of how deep their bond of brotherhood went and how much they would do for each other and every single member of the regiment had seen how easily D'Artagnan had meshed with the tight knit trio. For one of theirs to be in such critical condition would be immensely painful for the remaining members. Issac's own heart still felt like it was in a vice from what had happened to Favier so he knew exactly what his comrades were feeling and he would have given almost anything for it not to have happened.

When Athos's screams once again pierced the air, anger won the war within him and the musketeer found himself almost grateful for Favier's condition as it gave him the focus needed not to go charging into the compound and get revenge on both Vivienne and Durand for their actions.

Before his mind could get too into dark revengeful thoughts a soft groan caught his attention and had his breath hitching in his throat.

"F…F-Fav?" He whispered, his voice hopeful as his eyes, though full of tears, locked onto his friend's face.

"…Is?" came the raspy reply from the newly awakened musketeer, but even the hoarseness of his voice was like music to Issac's ears as he collapsed against his friend's chest, sobs shaking his frame as he let all the worried tension he had been carrying since the attack be washed away by relief.

"…Is?" Faiver tried again as his hand weakly came up to rest lightly on Issac's trembling back, his face scrunched up in confusion at his friend's actions. By the pain threatening to overwhelm him he could tell he had been injured but anything more than that was a mystery.

"Y-You're awake," breathed Issac, a beaming smile on his face as he used the heel of his hand to wipe away the tears from his cheeks.

"H-How long?"

"A while," answered Issac, unsure of exactly how long as he had been completely absorbed with taking care of the man in front of him he had not noticed the hours going by, even forgetting to eat on most occasions and it was only because of Henri's and the other musketeer's insistence that he hadn't already collapsed from not eating.

"A lot's happened while you've been sleeping old friend," sighed Issac as he explained what had been happening whilst the musketeer had been unconscious.

"Wh-What are we… doing with Du-Durand?" asked Favier, his voice a weak growl as anger sparked in his eyes. The regiment was a brotherhood and no one took Durand's actions as anything less than a betrayal.

Matching anger burned in Issac's eyes though he tried to push it away as he checked on Favier's healing wound. "Depends on how Athos does. If he doesn't make it aint no one here who'll stop Aramis and the rest of them from doing whatever they see fit."

"He'll survive," grunted Favier, hissing slightly as Issac pressed lightly on his wound.

Issac nodded in agreement, his faith in the medic's skills and the musketeer's own strength strong enough to believe in a positive outcome. "Henri has Durand locked up under watch in the compound. According to Blaise Vivienne's been asking for updates in between sobbing and apologizing. He's told her nothing of course but at least she seems somewhat remorseful, Durand keeps yelling about how none of this is his fault."

Favier growled, he was a man who strongly believed in owning up to your actions, even the bad ones, so for Durand, who clearly had played a vital role in what went down, to deny responsibility was only making the injured musketeer hate him more. "If… Captain… been awake..."

"If the Captain had been conscious Durand wouldn't have dared drink whilst on guard duty," spat Issac before softening his expression as he watched his friends eyes struggle to stay open. "You need rest," he said softly.

"…'m not tired," stated Favier, though it came out more slurred then the man had probably intended.

"Maybe not," shrugged Issac with a gentle smile, "but you need the rest. Get some sleep and I'll wake you when we have more news."

* * *

"Are you sure about this 'Mis?" asked Porthos warily as he placed the dagger on their small campfire to begin heating up.

"… No," admitted the medic weakly, exhaustion and worry clear in the man's face and voice. "But we have not other choice, the stitches aren't holding and he's losing too much blood to wait for another option."

Porthos could see how much pain it was causing his friend to make this decision so he quickly pulled the man into a one armed hug, hoping to give him some measure of comfort.

Aramis was a tactile person on a normal day but now, with Athos like he was, he found himself craving the comfort Porthos's touch gave him and he sagged against the larger musketeer, allowing himself a few moments before returning to the situation at hand.

"D'Art," he said, breaking the boy's focus on their unconscious friend. Once again D'Artagnan offered no verbal response, only raised a questioning eyebrow that was so similar a look to Athos's own it almost hurt to see.

"The water skin over there," explained the medic, watching as the Gascon moved to get it without having to be asked, once the boy returned he continued, "you need to drink what's in there."

"…Why?" asked D'Artagnan, tilting his head to one side as he observed his tired friend.

"I was going to give it to you in the morning but you might as well have it now, plus dawn will be arriving soon anyway. It's something for your fever."

Instantly D'Artagnan put the water skin down, picking up a cool cloth instead, "I'm fine," he mumbled as he placed the cloth on Athos's forehead.

"Drink the damn drink D'Artagnan!" snapped Aramis, surprising everyone, including himself with his outburst. "Don't you think we have enough on our plate right now? We don't need to watching to see if you're going to pass out because you're too damn stubborn to take the medicine!"

At the end of his outburst Aramis was breathing heavily and guilt filled him as he saw the hurt, guilt and pain flash over D'Artagnan's previously emotionless face. It was quickly replaced with a furious glare as the boy downed the water skin's contents in one long drink before tossing it to side and returning his attention to Athos.

"D'Art," breathed Aramis as he began to reach out to the boy, hating that he had spoken so harshly to the young man, even if he didn't regret the intent behind the words.

Seeing the way that D'Artagnan angled his body away from the marksman Porthos was quick to grab one of Aramis's arms, stopping him before he could touch the Gascon, shaking his head as Aramis turned to look at him.

"Blade's nearly ready 'Mis," commented Porthos, ignoring the thick tension now settling in between them.

Aramis nodded and began unwrapping the tight bandage they had been using to slow the blood loss while the blade heated. "He's going to fight us so be ready," he instructed, taking the heated blade from Porthos as he steadied himself with a deep breath.

"Ready?"


	36. Learning The Truth

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We're in for a Porthos driven chapter today which I hope you all enjoy :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah, lots of worrying going on lately :) Aramis is definitely kicking himself for shouting at D'Art like he did though he doesnt regret why he shouted just that he did if that makes sense. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it :) I've taken a step to hopefully make Aramis a little less stressed as you'll see today. Aramis is pretty much just ignoring all of his own pain to focus on the others right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm any ideas how you would like Durand to go? I have a few but I'm always open to suggestions. Aramis is feeling awful regardless unfortunately. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ruth (Guest): Thanks for the review - Been a while my friend, welcome back :) Yeah everyone's pretty much at their limits, even the non injured musketeers like Henri as they've been running around after everyone else. Liking the positive thought of at least he's resting :) Haha that's an image :) I'm now tempted to have one of our baddies return early just so our hyped up musketeers can kick his ass. Aramis is kinda getting a nap today, he needed it after all he's been through, plus I've taken measures to lighten the load on our lovely medic. Yay glad you liked the snuggly moment, I was sooooo tempted to write them tripping over each other as they tried to get to Aramis's & Athos's side. I know what you mean siblingwise me and mine are the same, we can pick on each other fine but no one else is allowed to :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing Treville a bit more awake in tomorrow's chapter as well, everyones beginning to wake up a bit. I know I'm just evil that way, as soon as things start going even remotely smooth I step in to ruin it :D I hate them at odds too! I just have to keep reminding myself that the cutesy brotherly moment that'll eventually resolve everything will be worth it... And they're under a lot off stress at the moment which isn't helping. I'm soooo glad you're enjoying the story so far, thank you for your continued support it really means a lot! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - We're getting close to some physical stuff as well so stay tuned for that :) I'm hoping I can get us there in the next chapter or so :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I know, Favier and Issac are so similar to the inseparables I almost hate myself for having debated killing Favier off at one point... I'm now really glad i didnt as I'm quite fond of the pair of them. Well Aramis in protective mode and D'Art being stubborn is just a usual day for them but yeah poor Athos is going to be really sore for a while. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Well I did promise you something fairly big Athos whump-wise... hopefully that fit the bill :) We might even see some complications arise from it if I'm feeling particularly evil. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter34) Yeah the potential for romance pretty much flew out of the window when she shot at them... though in all fairness I'd kinda edged away from her being any of their romantic interests a few chapters back. I am keen to try my hand at a bit of romance so there might be a bit of it in my next story (though it wont be the main focus). I get what you're saying and I'm quite torn as to whether he'd forgive her, like you I think he probably would if it had been him that was hit but seeing as it was Athos it becomes quite a bit harder for him to forgive. (chapter35) I'm loving how D'Art is so far, though he's probably nearing a breakdown at some stage which should be equally interesting to write (i'm a horrible person lol) Yay I'm glad you like Issac, Favier & Henri, they're really growing on me so it makes my day when people say they like them :D Aramis is beyond stressed, add worrying about D'Arts fever to the mix along with everything else and it just causes him to snap (that and i've developed a fondness for writing ranty Aramis), though it is all done from a good place (just doesnt come out that way) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Hahaha I hadnt thought of that but yeah they must be... we're just going to ignore that fact I think lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm loving D'Art so detached and emotionless at the moment, though he is nearing an emotional breakdown very soon which should be fun to write. I just couldn't leave Favier out of it any longer plus the mental image of Issac sobbing on him in relief wouldnt leave my mind so I had to wake him up. Durand currently has absolutely no one in his corner as you'll see a bit off today. I'm so very very much in love with snippy/ranty Aramis so I can't help but write all these outbursts for him and unfortunately D'Art tends to be at the receiving end thanks to his reckless stubborn nature. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks to all you awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: Learning The Truth  
**

"You should get some sleep whelp," said Porthos softly as he placed a blanket over the shoulders of Aramis who, after assuring himself for the tenth time that everything possible had been done for Athos, had passed out next to the swordsman.

The night had been long, painful and full of heart-wrenching screams from their dearest friend and Porthos didn't think he had ever been as thankful to see the sunrise peaking through the trees as he was right now.

"Come on whelp you've gotta be exhausted," said Porthos, trying once again to get a response from the boy. Ever since Aramis's outburst hours earlier the Gascon had completely shut them out, focusing solely on Athos and nothing else, save for the one moment that gave Porthos hope which was when concern had briefly flashed across the boy's face as Aramis passed out.

Sighing Porthos forced himself up onto his feet, quietly telling the boy he was going to find out exactly what had happened and who shot their friend while D'Artagnan kept watch over the two sleeping musketeers.

At his words D'Artagnan seemed to freeze and Porthos knew that despite his emotionless façade, that he was torn between staying and taking care of Athos and finding out who caused this. "Stay whelp," smiled Porthos tiredly, "Look after 'im and I'll deal with this."

D'Artagnan nodded and resumed gently rubbing Aramis's special bruise balm into Athos's blackened wrists.

Watching the scene with a fond smile Porthos allowed himself one moment to relish in the knowledge that his family was still whole before he turned to the task at hand. Having been so focused on saving Athos none of them had even thought to learn the identity of the shooter. When they had met up with Blaise and Alain the day before both men had mentioned seeing Marcel out in the area so Porthos wasn't putting it passed the man to shoot at them as some means of revenge. It would have even made sense for him to shoot at Aramis as the marksman had lied to him in an effort to bring more armed musketeers to his doorstep.

They had all heard the shouts and anger from their comrades as they worked on Athos but again, the details as to who or what they were angry at refused to register.

Knowing there was no point trying to figure it out when getting the truth was simple enough Porthos made his way to where Henri and the others were set up, absently rubbing the growing bruise on his jaw from where Athos had hit him during his flailing.

* * *

"Henri?" Porthos called as he approached, confusion clear on his face as he watched the man give quiet instructions to a mounted Alain before the younger musketeer nodded, his face set in a serious but determined expression, and rode off.

"I've sent Alain back to Paris," explained Henri, rubbing his hand across his face in an attempt to rid himself of some tiredness. "With our injured growing Aramis is in no shape to handle them all, he's doing himself more harm than good so I've told Alain to bring Doctor Moreau and some additional men and supplies, with luck they should be with us in a couple of days."

Porthos nodded, pleased at the choice the musketeer had made, Alain, despite being one of the youngest, was an extremely able and fast rider and leaving as dawn hit would mean that, providing he rode hard and only stopped when absolutely necessary, that he could be in Paris by late this evening, which in turn meant that they could be back on the road the following morning.

* * *

"So how's Athos doing?" Henri asked as he passed the larger musketeer a bread roll, knowing the man hadn't eaten anything in hours. "Aramis is out like a light and none of you are freaking out so I'm guessing he's doing okay?"

Porthos almost wanted to snort at Henri's choice of words. Athos… any of them really were anything but okay, but he understood what his friend was asking. "Yeah, it was a long night but Aramis says if we can keep it infection free then he has a good chance of making a full recovery… Gonna be sore as hell and out of commission for a while but he'll be alive."

Henri nodded, his whole body sagging in relief before a snort of laughter escaped him, earning him a confused yet curious look from Porthos.

"Apologies my friend," said Henri once he had composed himself, "I was just thinking how much fun the three of you are going to have trying to keep Athos way from work."

Porthos blinked owlishly as he took in what was being said to him, seconds later a loud groan escaped the larger man as he realized what he and the others were in for. Athos, despite being big on not hiding injuries, cared very little for his own limits and had been known to, on more than one occasion, attempt his usual rigorous training regiment despite being seriously injured. He and Aramis had lost count of the amount of times they had to step in and tell their friend to rest, or to catch him when his legs gave out. Athos was much like their Gascon in his dislike of sitting in bed all day while recovering so handling this wound was going to be a challenge for all four of them while their regiment brothers no doubt had a good laugh at it all.

Henri laughed loudly at the groan that escaped Porthos, patting the man sympathetically on the back while he tried to contain himself.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked, his tone void of mirth. "No way you left both an unconscious Athos and Aramis given what's happened, not even to give us an update so what do you need?"

"The shooter," stated Porthos, watching with curiosity as Henri's face contorted with anger that seemed to be aimed at more than Athos's injury. "Did you capture them?

"Aye," nodded Henri through gritted teeth, "They're being held in the compound as we speak."

"Who are they?" Porthos asked, fighting back the urge to go and beat the living daylights out of them as he spoke. "One of Marcel or Daviau's men?"

"I wish," scoffed Issac who had stepped away from Favier's side to get something for the man to eat when he woke again.

"What?"

Henri sighed, knowing he couldn't in good conscious keep the information from Porthos or the others any longer, "Vivienne," he whispered, the name tasting like acid on his tongue making Porthos's eyes widen at his admission, "Vivienne fired the shot."

"What?" growled the larger musketeer, disbelief warring with anger as he thought back to the kindhearted woman who had been terrified at the act of killing and had helped him carry an immobile Athos to safety.

"Not without help though," scowled Issac as he poured some still warm broth into a bowl, "Durand played his part too."

"Durand? What does he have to do with it?"

"He told her," explained Henri making no attempt at hiding his disgust at the man's actions. "Told her about what happened between Aramis and Marsac."

Rage filled Porthos's entire being at that once sentence. "Where?" snarled the larger man, "Where is he?"

Issac and Henri shared a smirk as the former began making his way back to Favier, both men knew what was coming and neither would intervene. "The compound, Blaise is guarding him and Vivienne."

With a nod Porthos began storming off towards the compound, pausing briefly when Henri yelled for him to leave both of them alive at the very least.

* * *

Blaise was aware the instant Porthos entered the compound, the larger musketeer not caring if he slammed doors or made a lot of noise so deciding to intercept the man before he could hurt himself by taking out his anger on one of the compounds stone walls Blaise left the chair that had been his post for the last few hours.

"Porthos!" he called getting the musketeer's attention as the man started to go the wrong way. "Please tell me he didn't die," he said once Porthos was close enough for Blaise to see the pure fury emanating off of him.

The worry in Blaise's voice was enough to simmer some of Porthos's rage down as he confirmed that Athos was alive, barely but he was still alive.

Understanding flooded Blaise then as he realized why Porthos had come here, pointing to the room on his left he informed him that Vivienne was being held there whilst Durand was in the room on the right.

* * *

Choosing to deal with the person who had actually fired the shot first Porthos stormed though into the left hand room, successfully startling its occupant if the small scream that followed his entrance was anything to go by.

"P-Porthos," sobbed Vivienne as her body shook with fear at the fury on the musketeer's face. "I…I'm so so-sorry"

"Why?" growled Porthos, barely holding back his rage, as he remained indifferent to the woman's tears. The only thing preventing him hitting her was her gender and both of them knew it.

Vivienne's sobs made it difficult for her to speak, her mouth opening and closing several times as she desperately tried to find the words.

"Aramis is you friend!" roared Porthos, his fist hitting the stone wall hard in his anger, making Vivienne squeak in fear. "He got involved in this whole mess to save you! He ran out of the garrison without sufficient back up and without telling anyone where he was going because **you** were in danger and you pay him back by trying to kill him?!"

The guilt his words caused within her ignited Vivienne's anger, "He murdered my brother!" she spat viciously

"And he has spent every single second after that drowning under the guilt of it all!"

"So he should! He made it so I'm all alone in the world, he took my family from me, he should suffer!"

Porthos's cold chuckle surprised Vivienne enough that she fell silent, though she wasn't expecting the eerily calm words that followed.

"You were never alone Vivienne. The musketeers are a brotherhood, we protect our own, had you asked for it any number of musketeers would have leapt up to help you. **You** took your own family away. Marsac was about to kill our Captain for doing his damn job so Aramis did what was needed. Did it kill him to do it? Hell yes but we would take it over losing Treville any day. Your brother left Aramis to die in Savoy, left him alone to deal with the horrific, crippling nightmares that followed and you honestly expect us to chose him over a Captain that led the rescue and stayed by Aramis's side for weeks on end as he healed?"

Vivienne could say nothing in response as the tears started up again.

Once again ignoring the sobbing mess of a woman in front of him Porthos added, with a coldness almost unheard of in the musketeer's voice, "I don't know what Treville and Aramis will do with you but if you even think of using my friend's guilt over what happened to your brother to have him influence the Captain for a lighter punishment then being a woman will not protect you from me."


	37. Reaching The Limit

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm really proud of how this chapter turned out so I'm really hoping you all like it to. We're flicking between viewpoints at several points during this chapter, I'll break them up with like usual so fingers crossed it shouldn't be too difficult to follow :)**

 **Also there's been several people asking ... or recommending, that Durand gets killed off. Is there any specific way you guys would like this to go down? I have ideas for both Marcel and Daviau but I was planning to have Vivienne find out about Aramis and Marsac a completely different way so Durand was never in my original plan. I'm sure I can come up with something but if you have something specific in mind let me know.**

 **Also Porthos might come across a bit out of character with his interaction with Durand but just remember Durand was pretty much responsible for one of Porthos's dearest friend's almost dying.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Porthos's conversation with Vivienne was my favourite part of that chapter so I'm really glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Porthos is well and truly pissed off with the pair of them (justifiably so) We're seeing a bit of him and Durand today but we'll probably revisit it tomorrow as well. I'm sensing an evil mind kinship there with that review lol The wolf idea aint bad, I could definitely work that into the story, thanks for the suggestion :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We get to see a bit of Porthos and Durand today, needless to say Durand's gonna be beyond terrified :) Viv definitely got a scare from Porthos, he can be very scary when he wants to be :) I'm really looking forward to writing Viv and Aramis chat, poor Aramis doesn't even know at the moment, too busy sleeping though considering what he's been through we'll let him off :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - The mental image I had for that scene had me a bit scared too so I'm really glad he came across as scary :) Our lovely foursome will sort everything out soon, got a bit more drama coming there way first ... My mind is literally in a "what else can we have happen to them" mode so I can't say when they'll sort everything out but it will happen. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to say it in reviews as many times as you like it always makes my day to hear people are enjoying what I'm writing :) I did have a plan once to kill Henri but he's grown on me far too much so I don't think I could kill him anymore (and part of me is annoyed at that lol) I loved writing Porthos's conversation with Viv but unfortunately Durand is male and in Porthos's mind that means they can have more of a ... physical conversation so I can't promise there'll be much actual talking happening (though having said/typed that there is some today) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Porthos was very very tempted and I think had he stayed in there for longer he might have. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - First off we're in for the beginning of some D'Art stuff so I hope you enjoy it :D I absolutely adored writing Porthos in that last chapter, I usually have him as almost the joker of the group (especially if Aramis is around) so it was really nice to write him pissed off and protective :D Hopefully today's chapter goes some way to explain why this whole thing has hit D'Art hard. When I read your review I realized I hadnt really explained the whole idea I had behind it so i've tried to answer that in the latter part of today's chapter (i hope) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Oh I think he would have hit her had she actually managed to hit Aramis, regardless it was a lot of fun writing Porthos all pissed off and protective :) Yeah I'm kinda regretting not writing their reactions to Aramis passing out, though I might address it when he's up again. Glad you enjoyed Porthos's chat with Vivienne, that was a lot of fun to write :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I think pissed is a better word then not happy lol I'm quite liking the idea of both Athos and D'Art being bedridden at the same time, both trying to convince the other to stay in bed whilst also trying to get out of their own beds at the same time and then theres Aramis and Porthos just exhausted from yelling at them to go back to bed lol. Durand has some very furious musketeers after him and it'll only get worse if he makes it back to Paris and the rest of the regiment finds out. Viv's and Aramis's conversation is something I'm really looking forward to writing, on one hand I feel he would be sympathetic and forgiving, especially with the guilt he feels for Marsac's death... but on the other she did almost kill one of his best friends so he's pretty angry and vengeful about that so we'll have to wait and see how that goes. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Yeah whole might've been the wrong word ... maybe we'll just stick with alive as I love them too much to properly kill them off. Hmmm there's the beginning of evil plans at work today, hopefully that'll do for you :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Oh gods could you imagine what this part of the chapter would look like if I could respond to reviews that way lol Porthos is pretty pissed at Durand but all I can say is he wont be killing him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I loved writing Porthos in protective mode so I'm really happy you enjoyed reading it :) I think with Aramis and Athos asleep it kinda fell to Porthos (not that he wouldn't do it anyway) to be the caring big brother to our troublesome pup. We're getting to the break down today... i wasnt going to include it today but decided a few hours ago that I really really wanted to write in and couldnt wait another day to do it (it's my favourite part of the chapter) hence why this chapter is so much longer than usual :D No one messes with Porthos's family and Vivienne and Durand are going to learn that the hard way. If I have her and Aramis alone together when they talk then I can't see her not bringing it up in an attempt to guilt him further (cue angry muskys :D ) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love to you epically awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: Reaching The Limit  
**

D'Artagnan sighed as he dabbed a cool cloth on Athos's skin, the man had developed a slight fever and the Gascon was determined to stop it from getting any worse. Aramis had warned them that a fever would likely appear as his body's way of reacting to the trauma it had endure so D'Artagnan didn't see the point of waking his sleeping friend.

Looking over at the sleeping marksman D'Artagnan couldn't help the twinge of guilt that gripped his heart, he really hadn't meant to cause the man any more stress then he knew he already had, but he honestly didn't think it would have mattered if he had waited until they were sure Athos was going to survive before he took his medicine. He just wanted to be conscious and lucid enough to help, was that so wrong?

A small whimper pulled the Gascon from his musings and he felt a frown tug at his lips as he watched Aramis squirm slightly in his sleep. Deciding that helping his friend to become more comfortable might help mend the bridges he damaged during Athos's treatment D'Artagnan shakily stood and moved closer to the sleeping medic, completely unaware of the eyes on him.

* * *

Treville had woken the night before when Athos's pained screams had filled the air, his body had reacted out of instinct at the sound of one of his men in pain and it was only thanks to Alain's grip on his shoulder that stopped him from doing himself further harm.

The young musketeer had then quietly explained what had transpired since he had fallen unconscious, he had neglected to mention the identity of the shooter but Treville could tell by the hardness in the young man's eye that they were being dealt with.

Now awake once again Treville watched with growing fascination and fondness as D'Artagnan tended to the two men.

* * *

D'Artagnan had never been squeamish around blood before and now, looking at the completely blood drenched shirt Aramis was wearing, he was extremely grateful for that. Immediately knowing the shirt was beyond saving he took the throwing blade Athos had returned to him when they reunited days earlier and cut open the sodden shirt.

The Gascon growled a little at how much of the blood had soaked through the shirt and stained his friend's skin, crackling in places where it had dried and Aramis had moved. Taking a now slightly stained cloth D'Artagnan used the lukewarm water in one of the buckets the very gently wipe away the red stains on his friend's chest and found himself smiling softly for the first time since Athos's attack when he heard the small sigh of contentment that escaped his still sleeping friend.

Once he had cleaned up as much of the blood as he could D'Artagnan turned his attention to the bloodstained bandage covering the wound that nearly killed the medic not too long ago. Alarm suddenly ran through the Gascon as he remembered Athos falling against Aramis's chest, there was now every chance that the blood on the bandage was the medic's own rather than Athos's given the force of the hit could easily have forced a stitch or two to rip.

Picking up his blade again D'Artagnan gently cut away the stained bandage, pausing momentarily to soak it with warm water so it would not hurt his friend when he tried to remove it. With the bandage clear D'Artagnan could tell that his earlier assumption had been both right and wrong. Aramis had indeed ripped a stitch, not one or two but all of them, leaving the wound angry looking and bleeding.

"And you guys moan at me for hiding injuries," chided D'Artagnan under his breath as he removed the torn stitches from Aramis's skin, pausing only when he heard Aramis whimper in his sleep, though it appeared the medic was too exhausted to wake.

Once the stitches were removed D'Artagnan cleaned the slowly bleeding wound with a gentleness that might have surprised people given the pairs animosity only hours earlier. With the wound clean and clear D'Artagnan began setting up to re-stitch the wound, grateful that it was the one medic thing he had some confidence in. It took several infuriatingly long minutes for the Gascon to manage to thread the needle, given the lack of use of one of his arms. Once everything was ready he sent his still sleeping friend an apologetic look before starting his stitching.

* * *

Back in the compound Blaise watched the closed door open with raised eyebrows, "That sounded like it got a little heated," he remarked cautiously. He knew the woman was close to Aramis and that, that immediately made the rest of the inseparables protective of her, so for her to have done this Blaise didn't know how Porthos was handling it.

"No less then she deserves," grunted the large man as he slammed the door shut, successfully silencing the sound of her sobs.

"No disagreement here," nodded Blaise, his eyes hard as he glared at the now locked door, "Any idea what's going to happen to her?"

Porthos shrugged, he had several ideas what he wanted to happen to her but he doubted Aramis would sit by and let any of them actually happen. "Captain will probably let 'Mis have a say in whatever he decides."

"Do you think he can handle that? They were friends were they not?" asked Blaise, worry and concern evident in his voice.

"Had she hit him instead of Athos I think he'd be a lot more forgiving then he's going to be. It'll be hard but 'Mis really doesn't take too kindly to people shooting his friends."

Blaise nodded, sympathy filling him as he thought of the decision the medic was soon going to be forced to make. "And Durand?"

Blaise's eyebrows rose once again at the feral look that plastered itself on the larger musketeer's face.

"He'll lose his pauldron and commission at the very least," growled Porthos knowing that even if the man somehow managed to weasel his way into keeping his commission that no one in the regiment would ever be willing to trust or work with him again. "But first…"

Seeing the anger sparking in Porthos's eyes Blaise quickly stepped out of the way, a strange feeling settling within him as he willingly stood aside and ignored what he knew was about to happen in that room.

* * *

Once he entered the room Porthos felt his anger at the disgraced musketeer grow to new levels as he saw the man was sleeping, quite peacefully by the looks of it. Porthos found himself taking great offence to the fact that not only had the man before him been the catalyst for his friend being shot but he also had the audacity to sleep when Athos fate was still unknown.

As the door to the room was still open Porthos made sure to slam it shut with as much force and as loudly as he could possibly make it, relishing greatly the groan of pain that escape Durand as the man rolled onto his knees, his head cradled in his hands as his hangover protested against the loud noise.

"Morning Durand," remarked Porthos with icy coldness, his voice making the man instantly freeze up in fear.

"P-P-Porthos," stammered Durand as he tried to get up onto his feet but failed as fear and remnants of the previous night's alcohol consumption took hold.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Look," stammered Durand, scooting back as far away from the advancing, furious musketeer as he could. "I didn't know she was going to shoot okay!? The bitch is crazy!"

Porthos silenced any further insults by the man with a swift punch to the man's stomach that knocked the air out of his lungs and left his gasping.

Whilst Durand was still curled over his fist Porthos leant down so his mouth was next to Durand's ear and whispered. "I've just spent **hours** fighting to save the life of a man who would never have been injured had you been doing your damn job instead of drink and running your mouth," flinging the still gasping man to the ground he added, "Don't think you can talk your way out of this Durand."

"Y-You can't do this," wheezed Durand pitifully, a scream of pain escaping him as Porthos kicked him just a tiny bit harder than was necessary to roll him onto his back. "T-The C-Ca-Captain,"

"Wouldn't protect you even if he was here," spat Porthos as he grabbed the man by the shirt collar, pressing his hard against a wall.

* * *

"How's he doing?" asked a voice, startling D'Artagnan from where he had been tying off the last stitch of Aramis's wound.

"Captain!?" exclaimed the Gascon, both surprised and worried at the sight of the injured Captain standing beside him.

"Did he sleep through it all?" asked Treville, ignoring the Gascon's surprise as he eased himself onto the ground, barely suppressing a groan of pain as he did so.

Too shocked to verbally respond D'Artagnan nodded, his eyes locked on where Treville's hand was lightly covering his wound.

Noticing the look Treville offered the boy a rare smile, "I'm going to be fine… Won't be riding out on missions for a while but Aramis does good work."

D'Artagnan fought to keep the guilt from showing on his face at the mention of his friend. No matter how much he stood by his decision of wanting to wait until Athos was clear to take any medication he couldn't help but feel partly responsible for the medic's collapse, he certainly hadn't been making things easy for him after all.

Treville caught the look and although curious he was more concern with how quickly it returned to an emotionless mask.

* * *

"Captain!" exclaimed a voice, successfully silencing any further inquiry from Treville as he slowly turned to find a panicked and slightly angry Henri approaching him.

"I needed to check on my men," declared Treville as soon as Henri was close enough to hear. Treville made sure to fill his voice with as much authority and command as he could, not allowing the musketeer to say anything against his decision.

Henri sighed as he flung himself onto the ground next to him, "At least say something next time, I thought you'd been abducted or something!"

Treville let out a chuckle at the man's worrying. Henri wasn't known for his mother-hen tendencies though it seemed that this situation was brining it out in him.

"D'Artagnan," Treville said, catching the young man's attention, "Why don't you go and clean yourself up a bit, myself and Henri can keep an eye on these two for a while and no doubt you wish to be rid of all that blood on you."

At his words D'Artagnan blinked, seemingly noticing for the first time that his hand was covered in the blood of two of his dearest friends and his shirt was spattered in blood. Grimacing at the state of himself D'Artagnan nodded, rising shakily to his feet and went to leave, only to freeze as he heard Athos groan in his sleep.

"Go D'Artagnan," said Henri softly. He knew the boy was fighting to keep himself together and he would never let himself seem weak in front of the inseparables or the other musketeers out of a belief that they would see him as weak and deem him unworthy of their brotherhood… A ridiculous belief but one the inseparables hadn't been able to knock out of the boy quite yet. As such Henri surmised that the Captain was trying to give the boy the opportunity to release all his pent up emotions away from the prying eyes of the rest of the camp, something they owed the boy given how hard he worked in the condition he was in.

"Aramis wouldn't be resting if Athos wasn't okay and nor would Porthos have left for the compound. I will personally come and get you if something changes." Henri added upon noticing the boy's hesitance to leave. After hearing the promise in the musketeer's words however D'Artagnan finally forced himself to leave, taking the blade Henri offered to him as a means of protection as he went.

"… Should we really be letting him go off on his own?" Henri asked Treville quietly once D'Artagnan had passed from their sight.

"The river's close enough to camp to give Daviau's men pause, we've defeat quite a lot of their numbers, no doubt they'll be rethinking their loyalty to the man anyway."

"Still…"

"If it'll make you feel better you can follow him in a few minutes, give him that alone at least."

Henri nodded, still slightly uneasy by the whole thing so decided to distract himself by bandaging Aramis's recently re-stitched wound.

"…W-What're y'u doin'?" slurred Aramis tiredly as his hands clumsily tried to bat Henri away

"Bandaging your wound," explained the musketeer bluntly, slapping one of Aramis's hands away.

This woke the medic up slightly as he stared at the musketeer in confusion, he definitely didn't remember getting injured further, his only wound being the one he had sustained after the ambush following his and D'Artagnan's release from the compound and that was still bandaged up fine, seeing this Treville explained that D'Artagnan had re-stitched it after noticing the stitches had ripped.

A strange look passed over Aramis's face and the medic was quick to try to get to his feet, no doubt in an effort to get to D'Artagnan. Only Aramis's body wasn't ready to move yet and so he quickly collapsed back to the ground.

"Careful," scolded Treville as he watched Henri force the medic back onto his back, "The lad spent quite a while making sure they were neat and would hold, don't go ruining his work now."

As Treville finished speaking it became increasingly clear to the two men that Aramis was about to try to find the young Gascon again, though both Henri and Treville stilled the man with a firm glare.

"Your pup's fine," assured Henri as he finished tying off the bandage, "He just left to clean up so you two can talk later. I'd recommend getting some more sleep before that though, you look like shit. Try talking to him now and your face will probably scare the kid."

Aramis tried to glare at the man but quickly found his eyes closing as exhaustion pulled him under once again.

* * *

Down by the river D'Artagnan's hands were shaking as he desperately tried to get the blood off of his skin, his eyes burned with unshed tears that wanted nothing more than to fall but he refused to let them. If Aramis and Porthos could handle it, when Athos was much dearer to them, without bursting into a flood of tears like a child then so could he.

He just needed to get the blood off of him… Athos's blood.

Choking back a sob D'Artagnan scrubbed harder, the water becoming tinged with pink and a growing ache settling in his broken hand that his mind didn't truly register.

Stuck by a sudden need to be clean D'Artagnan struggled to rid himself of his shirt, throwing his blood-spattered shirt to the ground with more force than what was necessary. Then, after a near tumble as he removed his boots, he climbed into the river, ensuring he kept his breeches on, just in case he needed to get out in a hurry.

The cold water felt amazing against his burning skin but even that did little to stop the sharp, shallow breaths escaping the Gascon as his eyes stung with tears and his mind became assaulted by memories.

Struggling to both breathe and see D'Artagnan had just enough forethought to wrap his good arm around a low hanging branch as his knees gave out, momentarily causing the Gascon's head to go under the water.

Thankfully the panic at nearly drowning was just enough of a shock to his system that D'Artagnan could regain some of his mental functions. He knew he was suffering a panic attack, one that was rapidly growing and threatening to overtake him. In his minds eye he saw two of the people he cared about most getting shot as the memories played on a loop, each time the pain growing stronger. He saw himself cradling his father as he bled out, his hands becoming saturated with his father's blood… Then the image quickly warped into him skidding to the ground next to Athos's prone form, his hand accidentally landing in the growing blood pool as he tried to wake his friend but to no avail.

Knowing he couldn't risk trying to get out of the river right now in case his legs gave out on him again D'Artagnan used the last of his lucid mind to order his body further onto the overhanging branch, it was thick enough that it would hold most of his weight and the current of the river was weak enough it wouldn't be able to pull him away.

This was done just in time as after another round of painful memories, this one including Porthos's near fatal wound that led them to Athos's childhood home and the thought of Aramis throwing himself on top of, what he thought to be, a bomb during the whole Vadim incident, D'Artagnan couldn't handle it anymore and he felt darkness overtake him.

* * *

From his spot by the river the man couldn't help but smirk. He had been loitering near the camp for at least a day now, waiting for the perfect time to put his plan into action. He had been beginning to think that he would have to reconsider the entire thing when he saw how closely the men watched each other and their surrounding following the Athos's shooting, only for the perfect opportunity to find him mere hours later when D'Artagnan came stumbling his way… alone.

Things got even better for the man as he witnessed the young Gascon's breakdown and subsequent faint.

A large smirk settled on the man's face as he knew that now was the time, checking his supplies once more and giving the area one last minute of surveillance, he crept out, moving stealthily but with purpose to the limp Gascon hanging over a tree branch.


	38. Gascon In Peril

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So I have news! For those of you who watch Musketeer's in the UK on BBC1 I was reading today that it has a season 3 release date! And it's REALLY soon! According to RadioTimes we're due season 3 on Sat 28th May! And we've got a new baddie who's apparently a junkie with a degenerative spine disorder... should be fun :D**

 **Anyways back to my story! Several of you seemed to have an idea as to what I've done to D'Art and it totally made my day to read them and go ... Nope not done that :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you enjoyed the D'Art/Aramis scene, I had a lot of fun writing that :) I figured Aramis needed someone to take care of him... Even if it was just for a little while. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Mwhahaha I know I was soooo evil :D I can't help it when D'Art's involved. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah poor Henri's going to be regretting letting D'Art go off on his own but it needed to be done. Glad you liked seeing D'Art taking care of them all, I had a lot of fun writing that scene, the image of it was too adorable not to write :) Our boy's definitely aren't going to be happy with what I have planned for their pup :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha Glad you liked my attempt at inserting a bit of humor... See this is why I can no longer kill of Henri, it just wouldnt work with any of the other characters... well maybe in a bit of banter between Aramis and Porthos but still... Hmmm intriguing that you think he was going to get kidnapped... I suppose that would make sense but nope, I've decided to do something different. Hopefully it works. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - OMG I'm dying! Your review totally made my day, best thing to wake up to read! I was reading the "thoughts before bit" going "hmmm this is quite subdued for this reviewer"... Then i scrolled down to the after bit XD Oh gods you could have just left it at that first all caps lock line and I would have loved it XD We get to see a tiny bit of papa-bear Treville today although he's mainly in Captain-mode. I will allow you to hug D'Art (just mind the ribs... and hand... and stab wound) I will even let you give him a blanket (he's currently shirtless he needs it) but you're not allowed to hide him from me I have evil things in mind for him (though most will probably be saved for the next story) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Henri's definitely regretting not following the pup though I will say, no one's stolen him... I have something a bit different in mind :) which hopefully works. Yay glad you liked Aramis's comfort moment. I figured the poor guy needed some TLC, even if it was just a little bit. Yeah Durand's right in that aspect, which is something Treville's going to address, but at this point Porthos only saw the guy as being the reason why his brother was shot so in his defense he really wasn't thinking clearly. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Gotta love mother-hen moments :D ... Plus Aramis kinda deserved it after how hard he's worked. Yeah they're all regretting leaving him alone now. I think Porthos may have made Durand pee his pants lol :D As for who the man is you'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hehe Glad you liked it :D I was tempted to write more for Durand and Porthos but the pull of D'Art whump was too strong to resist lol. When I originally started this chapter I was a bit worried with what I had planned for D'Art as he still hasn't quite recovered from his previous infection and fever which would make dealing with what I have planned all the more dangerous and difficult... Then my evil mind took over, latching onto the words "dangerous" and "difficult" and then I had to go through with it lol, hopefully it's evil enough for you. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I don't have anything against him... he's just too adorable not to whump! I can't help it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm glad they're visible now too otherwise I would have to guess what the latter part of your review said as it's another lovely long truncated one :D I'm am SOOO happy (almost wrote hoppy then... it's been a long day lol) that you liked the D'Art part. It was, quite possibly, my favourite thing to write so far this story and I was so nervous people would hate it so to get all the kind words from everyone really made my day. I felt that although D'Art's close to Athos and the others, at this point they've only really known each other several months so for him to go so closed off it didn't really make sense. But then I remembered how his father died and that it would have only happened a few months ago so the wound would still be raw. The two instances were similar enough that I could mesh them, although I did get a bit worried I might have gone overboard by including Porthos and Aramis into his panic attack but lovely readers such as yourself seemed to like it so I guess it all worked out :D I'm not sure when Henri (and others i think) started referring to D'Art as "your pup" when talking to one of the inseparables but I love it too! Poor Aramis has been working WAY too hard so I felt he needed a TLC moment, even if it was a short one considering what's coming up. Even unconscious Athos is still protective over our little pup XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks you fantastic people who follow/favourite/review/read (we've reached over 25k views!)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: Gascon In Peril  
**

"You alright there Doc?" asked Alain as he and Doctor Moreau neared the musketeer camp.

The pair had raced ahead of the supplies, eager to bring medical aid to the injured men as fast as possible and as such had ridden near non-stop since leaving the garrison, something Alain knew the doctor was not used to.

"I'm in no rush to do that again but I am well," reassured Moreau, nodding in greeting to Issac who had stepped away from Favier to help the tired pair, as everyone else was busy.

"Monsieur Issac correct?" Inquired Moreau, "You were part of the group who originally found Monsieur's Aramis and D'Artagnan were you not?"

Issac blinked, quite surprised the Doctor remembered him, as there had been much to do upon returning with the two injured men.

"I heard your friend's in bad shape, why don't you lead the way and I'll take a look." Said Moreau once Issac had remembered to answer his question.

"Do you not need to check on the others first?" asked Issac, not quite managing to hide the hope in his voice as he spoke. Favier had been showing signs of improvement over the last several hours but Issac still worried about his friend.

Moreau ignored the question, choosing instead to simply start walking in the direction Issac had come at them from, assuming that Favier was the man lying on the ground not too far from them. His assumptions were found to be correct when Issac ran to catch up with him before explaining everything about Favier's injury and condition that he could remember.

Assured that his friend and their injured were in good hands Alain began work unsaddling and brushing down their horses.

* * *

"Henri… Captain?" queried Porthos hesitantly as he made his way over to where the pair was watching over the still sleeping forms of Athos and Aramis. Eyeing their surroundings nervously Porthos didn't like that he couldn't see D'Artagnan anywhere.

"He went to wash up," said Treville, biting back a yawn as he answered the larger man's unasked question.

"Speaking of," said Henri with a tired grin as he rose to his feet, "I should check on him, he's been gone a little while now."

"… I trust Durand still has his life?" asked Treville after a few moments of silence between the pair. The pain of his injury may have muddled his mind but he was not so unobservant as to miss the blood staining Porthos's damaged knuckles.

Porthos snorted, knowing his Captain knew him well enough to know for a fact that Durand still lived but was still had to ask. "Not that 'e deserves it but yeah," grumbled Porthos, a small smirk gracing his face as he added, "Might have trouble breathing through 'is nose for a little while though."

"You know I don't tolerate violence among my men," sighed Treville, though he continued before Porthos could interrupt. "I understand what he did and he **will** be punished accordingly but you are done with him Porthos. Durand didn't fire the shot and nor is Athos dead. He may have dishonored the musketeer name but that puts him under my jurisdiction to deal with not yours am I understood?"

Rubbing his bruised knuckles Porthos sighed before nodding his agreement. He knew the Captain was right though it didn't make it much easier to deal with.

Before either man could comment further a pained groan from one of their charges caught their attention.

* * *

"'Thos?" breathed Porthos hopefully, his hand coming to rest gently on the swordsman's cheek as a beaming grin grew on his face at the sight of Athos's eyes opening.

"…W-Wha?" rasped Athos, his unfocused eyes locking on to Porthos's face. A brief ghost of a smile gracing the injured man's tired face as he saw his friend alive and well.

Without being asked Treville passed Porthos a water skin before returning to check on Aramis as Porthos helped Athos lift his head enough to drink a few sips of water without choking.

"You nearly died 'Thos," explained Porthos quietly, his voice betraying the pain he had felt at seeing his brother in such a way. "You're going to have to take it easy for a while."

Athos scowled at that thought and it only grew when he weakly brought his less injured hand to his face in an effort to wipe away some of the sleep from his eyes and caught the smell emanating from his wrist.

Laughing loudly at the look on his friend's face Porthos felt the weight of worry he had been carrying since the attack start to lift. "Looks like the whelp took good care of you while I was gone," he remarked, his smile growing as he noticed the swordsman's attempt to seek out the young Gascon.

"Whelp went to clean up while I was… have a chat with our shooter."

Athos nodded tiredly, a hard look entering his eyes "…V-Vivienne," whispered Athos coldly though his expression softened slightly when Aramis shifted closer into his side in his sleep.

Porthos blinked, surprised Athos remembered but he nodded the confirmation before explaining what had been told to him by everyone else with regards to both Vivienne and Durand.

"…'Mis?"

Porthos sighed, knowing what Athos was asking him, "Passed out exhausted after saving you. Hasn't woken up long enough to find out yet."

"…'e's … okay?"

Smiling softly at the swordsman Porthos nodded, not missing the relieved sigh that escaped his friend at the news. "Ripped some stitches but that's been sorted now thanks to the whelp. Other than that he's just exhausted, gave me and the pup a right scare when he collapsed after treating you… Though the snores quickly calmed that." Porthos grin grew as he heard Athos's quiet huff of laughter. "Probably a good thing he's asleep too, can't imagine you're eager to hear whatever lecture he has planned for you about jumping in the way of bullets."

Athos groaned, more in annoyance than pain causing another round of laughter from his brother, which helped negate some of the agonizing pain he was feeling.

Turning serious Athos looked at Porthos and asked, "W-What else 'ave I missed?"

* * *

Porthos had just finished explaining the situation to a clearly exhausted Athos and was about to instruct the man to get some more rest when a panicked shout caught the immediate attention of the entire camp.

 **"HELP! I NEED HELP HERE!"**

Porthos felt his blood turn to ice as he realized the voice belonged to Henri, the very man who had, only minutes earlier, left to go check on D'Artagnan.

Athos seemed to realize this too as he ignored the protests of both his body and his friends and forced himself onto his feet, swaying dangerously as he did so.

"D'Artagnan!" Porthos yelled as he rushed to Henri's side when the musketeer stumbled into camp, barely able to stay on his feet as he cradled an unconscious and alarmingly pale D'Artagnan in his arms.

Without wasting a second Porthos grabbed his young friend from Henri's arms, his panic rising when he noticed both how shallow the boy's breaths were as well as the slight red stain on the corners of D'Artagnan's mouth.

"Out of the way!" demanded Moreau as he pushed through the concerned group of musketeers to get to the unconscious Gascon. Taking one look at the boy Moreau knew he needed to act. "Over here, lay him down."

Porthos did as he was asked though he refused to move from the boy's side, stepping only a couple of steps away so he could help a barely upright Athos stay standing.

"When did he lose consciousness?" asked Moreau, his eyes never leaving the shirtless youth as he tried to figure out what had happened.

"Just before we got into camp," answered Henri, the man was pale and breathing heavily though judging by the worry in his eyes he had no plans to leave the youth yet. "I found him coughing violently by the side of the river, he was really pale, shaking and I could tell he was having trouble breathing. I tried to help him to his feet to get him back here but his legs couldn't support him so I picked him up and raced here. We were a few minutes out from camp when his coughing finally stopped, I looked down at him and saw the blood on his hand and that he had passed out and then I called for help."

"Was there anything there he could have consumed? Water? Food?"

"Er… A water skin I think why?"

"Get it I need it."

The sharpness and urgency of the order was not lost on any of the musketeers and without wasting a second Porthos let go of Athos, grabbed Henri's arm and dragged him off towards the river.

* * *

"What is it?" Athos asked quietly as he sank to the ground by D'Artagnan's head, his less injured hand coming up to run itself through the boys damp hair, a subconscious action that seemed to soothe them both.

Moreau noticed the action but did not comment, choosing instead to focus on the fever draught he was making. "I'll know more when they return," he stated dismissively

Athos's eyes narrow, "but you have an idea?" When Moreau did little more than nod Athos felt his concern-driven annoyance rise, "Which is?"

Ignoring the question Moreau pushed Athos's hand from the boy's hair as he lifted D'Artagnan's head, forcing the fresh draught down his throat.

"Moreau," stated Treville's authoritative voice, "what is your initial prognosis?"

Moreau sighed; placing the now empty vial on the ground he looked up at he waiting eyes of the musketeer and Captain. "Poison Captain. My best guess is this young man has been poisoned."

* * *

"I never should have let him go off alone," sighed Henri, guilt filling him as he led Porthos to where he had found the boy.

"Why did you?" asked Porthos, there was no accusation or anger in his voice, just curiosity. Henri had been the one who had given the order that no one was to go anywhere alone, Porthos found it strange that he had not protested the boy's departure.

"He needed to be alone," sighed Henri as he tried to work out the best way to explain. "He was bottling everything up inside himself, forcing himself to be detached and almost cold whilst dealing with Athos's injury. I'm pretty sure there was more too it then just Athos's injury but the boy needed a moment to process and deal without the eyes of an entire musketeer camp, or worse you and the others, on him."

Porthos looked offended, "What do you mean 'or worse you and the others?'"

"You know how desperate he is Porthos. You, Aramis and Athos… your good opinions mean everything to him. The very last thing he was going to want was for any of you three to see him as weak."

"We wouldn't," protested Porthos though in his heart he knew it made sense and he knew it to be true.

"Well we know that," huffed Henri like it should have been obvious, "but apparently your little pup doesn't so let's just get this done so the doc can make him better and then you and the rest of them can lecture him about it until he knows it too."

* * *

By the time the pair returned to the camp Athos was still stubbornly refusing to move from his spot by D'Artagnan's head, his hand once again running through the Gascon's hair. A worried looking Aramis had joined Moreau, both men trying to keep D'Artagnan cool.

"Athos you need rest!" snapped Aramis as he glared at his stubborn friend. "If you pass out…"

"I'm not going to pass out," came the reply and Porthos couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips at Athos's clearly annoyed reply.

"No one plans to pass out Athos," snipped the medic though he stopped that train of thought when he noticed they had returned to camp.

"About time," snapped Aramis, "Hand it over."

Well used to his friend's behavior when one of them was hurt or in trouble Porthos said nothing about the tone of his voice and merely handed the water skin over to Aramis's waiting hands.

Aramis opened the cap, taking a sniff of the water, his face instantly furrowing in concern as he passed the canteen over to Moreau who copied the medic's actions before place the cap back on and sighing sadly.

"What?" Porthos asked worriedly, his gaze flicking between Athos to D'Artagnan to Moreau and Aramis before going back to D'Artagnan.

"Your assumption was right wasn't it?" Athos asked quietly, the hope that he was wrong ringing clear in his voice.

"Unfortunately," sighed Moreau as he nodded, "D'Artagnan has been poisoned."


	39. Poisoned I

**Evening My Lovelies  
**

 **Oh I think I surprised quite a few of you with what I did to our lovely pup :D**

 **I'm hoping what I've tried to do with today's chapter makes sense, the idea seemed really good in my head but I'm not too sure how well it translated to paper (or screen technically)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I know :D I'm quite evil. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you think so :) We may or may not be getting another today so be warned. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We're getting a bit of a flashback sort of thing as to what happened when D'Art was poisoned. Moreau and Aramis definitely have their work cut out for them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I try :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ruth (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bwhaha its telling how evil I am that poisoning is the better option lol. Yeah I'll be explaining why he was poisoned instead of just killed in tomorrow chapter, today we're more seeing how he's handling it. I have a plan in mind to explain it all so worry not it'll all become clear (hopefully) Hmmm I get what you're saying about Durand and it makes sense, now I'm debating changing what I had in mind... We'll see :) Viv's punishment wont be as gentle as she's probably hoping for. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Gotta keep you all on your toes somehow :D Yeah Athos really shouldn't be moving around... though in all fairness neither should Treville but he's moving. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing why poison was used in tomorrows chapter. Now you all see why Moreau had to come back :) Poor Aramis doesnt really have much knowledge of poisons so they're going to be struggling a bit. Neither Aramis nor D'Art know that Viv was the shooter. I'm really looking forward to writing the Aramis/Viv conversation but we have to deal with this first. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) I couldn't leave Athos unconscious, D'Art needs him! I wanted to try something different, hence the poisoning, hopefully what I have planned will still satisfy your desire for D'Art whump :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Never! D'Art can never suffer enough! He's too much fun to whump so I can't help myself :D Treville gets why Porthos did what he did, even if he has to disapprove of it. Yep lots of lectures will be happening once they're all better... but also some snuggly moments too. Oh Moreau's going to be angry at the pup for leaving and will be lecturing him plenty once he's better. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Yeah I never make things easy for him :D Haha very true, poor Athos is barely holding it together and it's only his stubbornness to see D'Art okay that's keeping him from passing out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Gotta keep you all on your toes somehow and D'Art's such a lovely target :D I had to wake up Athos, D'Art needs him and him caring for the boy is too cute an image. Well at least I let Aramis have a short rest I suppose, though he does have some help this time so hopefully he wont be working himself to collapse again... Who am I kidding this is Aramis we're talking about lol. Porthos's protective instincts took over when he saw D'Art, he wasn't about to let anyone handle the boy but him. We'll be seeing the motive more tomorrow, today's chapter is more about how they're handling the poison. We are definitely due a snuggly moment soon, maybe in a chapter or two when things begin to calm down a bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: Poisoned I  
**

 _Waking up in the river wasn't exactly what he had had in mind when he had left to clean up but now he was just glad his friends hadn't found him… Taking longer then anticipated was something that could be easily explained away but being seen waking up in the river was something he didn't think Aramis and the others would let him brush off._

 _While his mind had caught up with the fact he was now awake fairly quickly, his body was still somewhat sluggish to respond and he had to give himself a minute when his sore muscles protested any from of movement._

 _A few minutes later he knew he couldn't put of returning any longer, part of him was honestly surprised that someone hadn't been by yet to check on him whilst another part of him, which sounded suspiciously like Athos, was internally ranting at him for leaving himself in such a vulnerable position._

 _Sighing he forced his tired muscles to move against the sluggish current as he made his way to the riverbank. As he crawled out of the water his eyes locked onto the bloodstained rags that had been his shirt. The sight of the clothing had ignited a reminder of his panic attack in his mind and although he was able to get himself under control before fully succumbing he could feel the violent tremors assaulting his body._

 _"_ _Stupid," he cursed under his breath as he closed his eyes, leaning his head against his arms as he waited for the shaking to pass. Once it had he noticed a water skin sitting innocently by his discarded boots._

 _D'Artagnan couldn't help but blink owlishly at the canteen, his tired mind trying to work out if he had brought one with him when he had left to clean up. For several long moments D'Artagnan kept up this staring contest with the object until the dryness of his throat had him conceding defeat._

 _Within mere moments of drinking from the water skin D'Artagnan knew something was wrong; his throat burned as if he hadn't had anything to drink in days while his vision began blur. It wasn't long until the pain in his throat had D'Artagnan coughing, desperate for some relief, but all that did was make things worse._

 _"_ _Sorry about this kid," said a voice sounding completely unapologetic, barely penetrating the fog of pain surrounding the Gascon's mind._

 _Still on his knees as another coughing fit overtook him D'Artagnan could do little but glare at the man, panic growing in the back of his mind as his lungs protested the lack of air reaching them._

 _"_ _If its any comfort, death, while not guaranteed, will be welcomed in the end should your musketeer friends not follow my instructions."_

 _D'Artagnan's glare intensified at the mere notion of being used as bait or leverage against the regiment but before he could say something in response back yet another coughing fit took hold, this one more violent and painful then the last._

 _"_ _Ooh that doesn't sound so good," teased the man as he knelt down in front of him but D'Artagnan was spared any further taunts as he faintly heard his name being called._

 _"_ _See you soon kid," whispered the man into D'Artagnan's ear before he disappeared, the call of his name growing every few moments._

* * *

"…Easy D'Artagnan you're okay," soothed Athos as he gently squeezed the whimpering boy's shoulders.

The camp had been a flurry of activity after the announcement of D'Artagnan's poisoning and whilst both Aramis and Moreau were struggling to determined what he had been poisoned with the swordsman was unwavering in his desire to stay by the boy.

"…'Mis" he called when D'Artagnan once again let out a pitiful whimper. True to his expectations the medic was by the boy's side in a heartbeat.

"The poison's messing with his mind," sighed Aramis sadly as he realized that D'Artagnan was suffering from nightmares. "We can try to wake him but I think it'll be easier on him to endure them whilst asleep then awake."

"There's no way of stopping them?" Athos asked sadly, his hand once again finding itself in the Gascon's now sweaty hair.

Aramis let out another sigh, slowly shaking his head as he spared the Gascon one last look before returning to Moreau's side as they continued to debate what poison could have been used.

* * *

 _D'Artagnan barely had any time to comprehend what was going on when everything in his poison-induced nightmare shifted and he was back in the musketeer camp._

 _He felt his heart rate pick up as he watched Athos and Aramis chat leisurely as the medic tended to the swordsman's injuries. The Gascon tried to fight against the lock the dream seemed to have on his body, knowing full well what was about to come._

 _From his spot in the camp D'Artagnan saw a shadowy figure raise an equally shadowy pistol, aiming it directly at his friends._

 _"_ _NO!" exclaimed the Gascon, his struggling increasing as he tried everything to warn his friends what was about to happen but even in his own dream he was powerless to stop it and was forced to watch the bullet hit his mentor and for the man to collapse onto Aramis._

 _Finally feeling like he could move D'Artagnan scrambled to Athos's prone form, tears stinging his eyes as he watched his friend struggling to breathe._

 _A part of him knew that this was his nightmare taking over, that the bullet hadn't punctured Athos's lung and that his mentor was alive and recovering well… But unfortunately for the Gascon that part of him was being silenced and overshadowed by the overwhelming fear and grief the image in front of him was creating._

 _"_ _A-Athos," cried the Gascon, his trembling hands gripping the swordsman shirt as tightly as they could as he was forced to watch his mentor drown in his own blood._

 _Letting out a loud scream of grief-induced pain as light finally left Athos's eyes D'Artagnan collapsed against his now deceased mentor's form._

* * *

"D'Artagnan?" called Athos gently as he leant forward, ignoring the inferno of agony that caused him. He could have sworn he heard the boy responding to him.

Aramis and Moreau were in the middle of crafting several draughts that would hopefully help ease some of the poison's symptoms and whilst they had been doing that Athos, despite not being talkative at the best of times, found himself softly speaking what he hoped to be comforting words to the unconscious Gascon.

He had no idea if the boy could hear them or even if they were helping but Athos knew he had to do something to help his friend. With Aramis working with the doctor and Porthos off with Issac, who Favier had forced to leave, searching for any sign of the one responsible for the poisoning the swordsman was feeling pretty inadequate.

"A-Athos," came the mumbled words from D'Artagnan's lips, creating a sense of hope in the musketeer's heart that was squashed when a still unconscious D'Artagnan screamed, his whole body flailing violently.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" exclaimed Aramis and Athos as one as they, along with Blaise who had swapped off of guard duty with Alain and Moreau fought to hold down the young man's flailing limbs.

"What's going on!?" Athos exclaimed as he pushed down hard on the Gascon's shoulders

"The nightmares are getting worse," grunted Moreau as he struggled to hold down one of D'Artagnan's legs.

"You don't say," snapped Henri, grunting as D'Artagnan's other leg managed to slip from his grasp and land itself in his stomach.

"Can't you cure him?" inquired Blaise, his worried glaze never leaving D'Artagnan's pale, tear-stained face.

Moreau sighed, sitting back on his heels and shaking his head when the boy finally stopped fighting them. "Without knowing what poison was used we can't create a proper antidote," he explained, looking at the young man with sympathy burning in his eyes. "The problem lies with the condition your friend was in before being poisoned."

Athos's face scrunched up in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Here Aramis took over explanations, "D'Art was already quite sick before all this happened, it's throwing off of diagnosis, for example we can't say if the fever is from the poison or from the infection and if we can't put symptoms to poison then we can't identify what was used to poison him. If we give him the wrong thing as an antidote we could make him so much worse."

Athos's heart dropped at the thought of D'Artagnan being in worse condition then he was now, looking at Aramis the medic could see the fear in his friend's eyes as he asked, "Will he die?"

Aramis didn't have the heart to answer that, he knew none of them would give up without a fight but D'Artagnan's condition was deteriorating and without an antidote he feared they might very well lose their young friend.

* * *

 _From his spot on the floor D'Artagnan could have sworn he heard Athos's voice. The man sounded worried and almost panicked, something the Gascon had not come to associate with his mentor._

 _Knowing something must be wrong for his friend to sound like that D'Artagnan pushed the image of him dying out of his mind and tried to stand. Only for the whole scene to once again warp as soon as he had gotten to his feet._

 _Instantly recognizing where he was now D'Artagnan was barely able to choke back a sob, "No… no no no" he mumbled as violent tremors shook his frame. His legs finally giving out and tears mixing with rain on his skin as he watched the familiar men disguised as musketeers enter the roadside inn._

 _"_ _P-Please," D'Artagnan begged barely able to get the words out passed the lump in his throat constricting his breathing; the pain in his chest growing as he felt like his heart was being ripped out of him. He could hear what was going on inside the inn and knew what was coming… A terrified sob escaping him when he saw his father exit the inn…_

* * *

"P…Papa" whimpered an unconscious D'Artagnan and the pain in that one simple word broke Athos's heart. It was at times like this when he was reminded just how young their newest friend actually was and how much he had suffered in those short years.

This knowledge made a protectiveness Athos hadn't truly felt since Thomas grown in his chest, sure he was fiercely protective of Porthos and Aramis but they were grown men… trained soldiers who knew both when to engage and run from a fight… D'Artagnan… D'Artagnan was little more than a young man barely out of his adolescence who had been cruelly stripped of the only familial comfort he had left and forced to push his grief to one side and mature quickly.

The fact that the boy seemed to be having nightmares about his father also caused an almost feral rage to settle within the musketeer and he wanted nothing more than to be alone with the bastard who had decided to poison his friend.

"Aramis?" he said curiously, his eyes locking onto the small vial in the medic's hands with growing hope.

"I don't know how much of an effect it'll have," warned the medic as he gently lifted the unconscious Gascon's head slightly so he could drink the vial without choking. "It might not do anything at all but we have to try something."

* * *

For the next several hours the men worked tirelessly to help their sick friend, Porthos returned with news of his search, Blaise offered to ride out to meet the coming supply wagon to get them to speed up, Aramis and Moreau worked with burning determination in their eyes, creating a range of draughts to help combat the symptoms in hopes of giving the weakening Gascon the chance to fight the poison on his end.

Treville watched his men work with pride growing in his eyes; D'Artagnan wasn't even an official musketeer yet his men treated him as such, that alone spoke volumes. Knowing he was in no condition to be running around with his men Treville decided instead to focus on cooking something for them all to eat, he knew most would probably refuse it in preference to helping D'Artagnan but he had to do something.

Wincing Treville eased himself down to sit with his back to a tree, a small assortment of vegetables in front of him and a small pocketknife in his hand.

He was about a quarter of the way through peeling when he felt the sharp tip of a blade pressing against his throat.

"Hello Captain…"


	40. Poisoned II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **God did this chapter take ages to write! I thought I was on a roll for a while then I went to check the word count and it was something really pitiful (which was slightly disheartening) but I'm putting it down to the fact that a lot of this chapter is dialogue so it looks longer in my word document then it actually was.**

 **Hopefully regardless of that you all enjoy it :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I had kinda forgotten about Aramis's chest wound so thanks for the reminder, we're addressing that a bit today so hopefully that'll help clear up things. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Keesha: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you thought so :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I was really pleased to get your review as your really not far off. I hadn't really had any nightmare moments so far this story and I really couldn't resist putting one in, plus it let me show how D'Art's suffering which appeased my evil mind's desire for whumpage :D I don't this Athos is really in any condition to be going up against our poisoner (whose identity we're learning today) but knowing Athos that wont stop him from trying. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Gotta love Athos in his protective moments :D And yeah, definitely not a friend with the knife. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I'm sure they'd appreciate the gesture if things werent so dire and needing their attention :) As for being noticed... wait till the end of the chapter, we'll be getting to that point then :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

AllForOne (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far :D Haha I know what you mean, we'll be addressing their lack of guards in todays chapter though as for anyone being around to save Treville... you'll have to wait until tomorrow :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Aw don't ruin my whumpage fun with your logic! lol But yeah I agree our boys seriously need some recovery time, which is why I've changed how this whole bit is going to go down so they can get started on that by the end of tomorrows chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Not far off actually, I've changed how this whole bit was going to happen so our boys can get some recovery time in sooner but I'm actually liking this new idea more so hopefully its all going to work out :) Glad you liked the nightmare bit, I can't resist D'Art having nightmares... Its like Aramis's rants of Treville's papa-bear mode, I have to write it at least once in a story now lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) You'll be finding out who the man is and what part he played in D'Art's poisoning today...as for his motives of showing up now, we'll be addressing that more tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Not quite with Treville (you'll see today). D'Art's nightmares are always something I enjoy writing so I'm really glad they were so well received by everyone :) Athos in protective mode is too cute not to include so he had to be there and poor Aramis is going to collapse again if he keeps this up. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - God knows what's going on with the site and reviews at the moment but I'm just glad they still all seem to be coming through to my email, I always get a little giddy whenever I see a review has come through and everyones thoughts and comments are really helping to shape the story so I think I'd be a little lost without them. Yeah drinking from a water-skin you're not completely sure was there before was definitely not D'Art's smartest move (maybe another thing he could get lectured on) We seeing some more of our baddie today so hopefully it works well. Your comments about the nightmares totally have made my day :D Nightmares are always a favourite of mine to write (mainly for the comfort scenes that follow) so your lovely words regarding them really made me smile :D You'll be finding out fairly quickly if your idea was correct. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty: Poisoned II  
**

"Hello Captain…"

Treville froze as the knife was pressed ever so slightly harder against his throat, he felt the tip pierce the skin and a small amount of blood began to trickle down his throat.

"Daviau," acknowledged the Captain, his eyes locked onto where his men were rushing around in the main part of the camp. He head seen what Daviau had done to his men and he wasn't about to let him get his hands on anyone else under his command.

"Don't worry I'm not here for them," stated Daviau casually as he noticed the wary look the Captain sent towards his men.

"Evidently," responded Treville with a bored voice that didn't quite fit with the threatening atmosphere Daviau was trying to create, much to the man's irritation.

"You couldn't kill me before what makes you think you could do it now without incurring the wrath of every musketeer here?" Treville added, Daviau's failure reminder only serving to irritate the man further.

"I will admit I was very surprised to hear you still lived," remarked Daviau though the irritation he felt at that was clearly evident in his voice.

Hearing the irritation Treville couldn't suppress his smirk, "my men are very good… Shame the same couldn't be said about yours."

Part of him regretted taunting the man, especially when the knife was pressed even harder against his skin causing him to involuntarily hiss in pain.

"Your luck can't last forever Captain," spat Daviau as he glared at the musketeer, despite knowing the man couldn't see it due to his current position.

"True," acknowledged Treville, feeling no fear as he calmly addressed the man, "You could slice my throat with that blade of yours and that would be the end of it… Though considering you haven't done that I'm assuming you need something else instead."

"Smart man."

Treville shrugged, his eyes zeroing in on D'Artagnan as the boy once against screamed, clearly in immense agony. "I try."

Despite being behind him Daviau saw the look and a smirk of his own formed. "What I need," drawled the man, the tip of his knife now pressing against Treville's chin, "Is for you to come with me… without alerting your men."

Treville scoffed, quickly biting back another hiss, as the knife was pressed harder against his skin, "What makes you think I'm going to do that?"

At this Treville felt the blade being removed from his skin as Daviau moved so he could look in the Captain's eyes.

"How fond of the little runt are you?" Daviau asked with a knowing smile that had Treville tensing and his eyes narrowing.

"He has great potential," admitted the Captain, his voice betraying the bad feeling now settling within him, "Many of my men already consider him a brother-in-arms."

"Then how would you like to save them the pain of burying a brother?"

Treville's eyes, which had returned to D'Artagnan's form following another scream from the boy, quickly flashed back to Daviau, focusing on the man's one good eye as they narrowed into a vicious glare. "What?"

"It was oh so easy to get to him," taunted Daviau, "for a while I thought I'd never get one of your men alone and then out of your camp he stumbles, all tears and panic. I did think I might have lost my chance when he lost consciousness in the river during his panic attack but I suppose the boy has some brains in that head of his."

Treville's worry-filled eyes flashed briefly to D'Artagnan, guilt filling him as he remembered that it was by **his** order that D'Artagnan was left alone.

"What are you getting at?" growled Treville as he tried to push the guilt to one side, he could address it once both he and the boy were alive and safe.

With an ever-growing smirk Daviau plucked a small vial out of his pocket, "All you have to do," he drawled, "is come with me and I leave the antidote here."

"How do I know that's even the antidote?" snarled Treville but he could feel the desire to do anything to obtain the vial growing within him, "You poisoned him in the first place! For all I know that will just guarantee his death."

"As I told the boy, death is a guaranteed thing should his musketeer friends not follow orders." Treville visibly flinched at the thought of D'Artagnan dying, something Daviau took great pleasure from. "What he's feeling now… The pain? It's only going to get worse, your medics wont be able to keep fighting it for long and I promise you… By the end… Your boy will be begging for death."

Treville felt his blood go cold at the threat, it had been hours since D'Artagnan had been poisoned and the Captain could see how the lack of progress was draining the men.

Aramis, who could usually remain cheery even when injured, was beyond snappish and Treville could see the man was no longer bothering to hide the pain his wound was causing him. He had seen D'Artagnan stitch the wound well but the location of it would pull at the stitches whenever he moved meaning the marksman was in constant pain. Add the man's evident exhaustion into the mix and Treville was worried it was only a matter of time before he collapsed again, only that this time they would find the damage the sharpshooter had managed to do to himself would be greater then any of them initially realized.

Porthos had gone silent, the anger and worry was rolling off of the larger man in waves yet to everyone's surprise he was keeping it all contained, no doubt saving it to unleash on Daviau when he learnt that it was him who poisoned the boy.

Treville could tell how much pressure the musketeer was putting on himself though and it was worrying the Captain to no end. He knew, that being the least injured of the quartet, which would be a surprising thing to note should you actually look at the beaten and bruised man, Porthos saw it as his duty to do all the running around, to be the one searching for clues and supplies. This extreme level of dedication the man was exhibiting would be touching if it weren't so worrying.

Athos, now this was someone Treville truly feared for. The fact that the swordsman was lucid after just surviving a near fatal wound was beyond anything Treville had come to expect. He had been forced to have wounds cauterized before and so knew how much they hurt and how much it took out of the victim to endure, but none of those wounds had been on such a sensitive area like Athos's was. Treville had come to the decision, about thirty minutes into D'Artagnan's treatment, that Athos was using every single ounce of his strength of will to force back the pain that should have him unable to move let alone sitting up and talking, though this brought no end of fear along with it as Treville began wondering how Athos would fare when this was over. The musketeer already looked like anything more than and including a stiff breeze could knock him flat onto his back.

It wasn't just the inseparables he worried after either. Treville had watched Henri run himself ragged trying to keep the group together and things working as they should. The Captain was pretty sure the man hadn't slept more than a couple of hours at most since their initial ambush, whereas Issac, who was mentally strained from all his worrying over Favier, was struggling to stay on his feet. During Favier's unconscious time the musketeer had refused most food and water and obstinately refused to sleep, meaning that now he had very little in the way of reserves and those he did have were rapidly draining.

The rest of his men were also exhausted and running on fumes, it was one of the main reasons Treville had been pleased to hear additional men were on the way. The strain of having injured to watch over, criminals to guard, a camp to maintain as well as keeping a constant watch for potential ambushes had been weighing heavily on the men that had originally accompanied him and he could only hope that the new arrivals would help ease some of that and allow his men the rest they so sorely needed.

Despite the pain and exhaustion evident in every single one of his men Treville knew that they would all willingly endure all of it plus more if it meant they would not lose a brother and in the short time he had been with them that was exactly what D'Artagnan had become … a brother.

In the eyes of every musketeer present all the pain and exhaustion they were feeling seemed to pale in comparison to D'Artagnan if his agonizing screams were anything to go by. The young Gascon now seemed to be in a constant state of pain that neither Aramis's tonics nor Athos's actions could soothe. As the hours had gone by Treville had seen the growing fear in his men's faces as D'Artagnan's attempts to fight them when the pain became too much began to lose their energy. They could tell D'Artagnan's strength was failing him, the pain the poison was causing was draining everything he had and overriding any part of his mind that might have allowed the comfort the two men were tying to give in.

"What say you Captain?" spat Daviau, his voice pulling Treville from his thoughts. Waving the small vial in front of the musketeer's face Daviau couldn't help but smirk, "Your co-operation in exchange for the life of the pup?"

Treville glared, remaining silent as he hoped his men, who were gradually becoming more frantic as the frequency of D'Artagnan's cries grew, would eventually notice the intruder in their midst. He knew he couldn't really blame the men for the lack of security in their camp as he too had been distracted upon Henri's return with D'Artagnan but a part of him was already mentally preparing the lecture he was going to give his men when all this was over… Providing of course, that he still had his life.

After a particularly painful sounding scream for D'Artagnan, Daviau's smirk grew as his fingers gripped the vial tighter, bringing it closer to his pocket. "Well," he sighed, "if you don't want it."

Treville sat up straighter at this, fear in his eyes as the pain of his own wound was long forgotten.

Noticing the Captain's reaction Daviau's smirk only grew. "After all you've let men die before, why not now?"

As Daviau moved to stand Treville cursed under his breath, a vicious scowl on his face. "Wait!"

With a devilish grin forming Daviau turned around, "Yes Captain?"

"He gets the antidote if I leave with you?" the caution in Treville's voice was clear but so too was the hope and it was the hope Daviau was thoroughly enjoying preying on.

"Of course," he nodded, once again brining the vial out of his pocket.

Before he could change his mind Treville nodded stiffly, barely able to hold back a cry of pain as he forced his aching body to stand.

"You have a deal."

Daviau beamed, though the malice behind it caused a small amount of fear to settle within Treville.

The Captain watched with expectant eyes as Daviau placed the vial, with a note, right next to where Treville had been sitting, in plain view should someone come over.

"Lets go Captain," sneered Daviau as he grabbed Treville roughly by the arm, "Remember no alerting your men," he added with a growl as he noticed the Captain looking back over his shoulder at the flurry of activity, completely ignoring the blade that was now back pressing against his skin.

For a moment it seemed like they would be able to leave the camp without anyone noticing but then a voice cut through the air, bringing much of the flurry to a halt and causing both Treville and Daviau to freeze on the spot.

"One more step and I shoot you where you stand!"


	41. Poisoned III

**Evening (or very very early morning) My Lovelies**

 **Ergh! I officially hate how difficult this chapter was to write! I think I've rewritten it about 4 times this evening (hence the slightly later than usual upload) It has given me nothing but trouble and I'm hoping my frustration hasn't ruined it.**

 **I think I may have rushed a certain point of the chapter (you'll probably know when you get to it) if you agree then I am sorry but it (meaning the entire chapter) was giving me no end of trouble so you'll have to let me off this once.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah our boys definitely don't have it easy... On the plus side though things will start looking up for them after today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well it was going to be either himself or Marcel... I suppose I could have introduced a new baddie but I think that would be taking things a bit too far there. Worry not Treville will be giving his men a stern talking to... just once they're awake enough to actually register what he's saying. Unfortunately Athos is a bit preoccupied at the moment so it's not him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

AllForOne (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) I'm really happy that you're enjoying the story as a whole so far. As I said above I'm really not sure about this chapter so I'm apologizing if it isnt any good. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah I dont think the kid's got it in him at the moment to be that guy :D Though that would be interesting to write, purely for everyone else's reactions. If you're hating Daviau today might make you happy. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Can't resist some lovely papa-bear moments from our lovely Captain so I'm glad you liked them. I think if his men were awake enough he'd be giving the lecture by the end of this chapter but with everyone working themselves ragged he's going to have to wait until they can actually retain what he's lecturing them about. I wont tell you who but one of your guesses is correct ;) Hopefully you get a bit more sleep tonight, not that I mind slap happy you :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Yeah our boys aren't exactly having the best of times at the moment. Thing will start looking up after today though. I was sooooo tempted for it to be Athos but he's a bit preoccupied with out pup and being his protective self at the moment so it isn't him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Don't think I've done a Treville point of view so far this story, or at least not one so intensive as that, it was really fun to do and I'm really happy you liked it. Hmmm Marcel would be an interesting person to have but you'll have to read on and see if you're correct or not. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Hope you enjoyed your mini binge :) Considering the pain the poison caused I'd say it can be counted as a form of torture. You'll have to read on and see who it is but I do think our boys are all due a fair amount of healing/comfort time now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Thank you I'm glad you liked it :) Treville was pretty good at keeping himself together but Daviau was looking for any weakness to exploit and made the most of it whenever Treville slipped up. I wanted to show how D'Art's poisoning was affecting everyone, not just our lovable trio, I wasnt sure how well my description worked but it seemed to be well received so yay :) I'm going to have to start making notes as to who's lecturing who and on what we've accumulated so many lol. Well done for getting it right *gives cookie* Hmmm you're not the only one who mentioned the voice might belong to Marcel, I'm not going to confirm or deny though, you'll have to read on :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-One: Poisoned III  
**

Silence befell the camp at the order, even D'Artagnan's screams of pain had subdued into quiet whimpers, though it was likely that that was more down to the boy's lack of energy to keep screaming as well as the state of his throat.

Daviau bit back a snarl at the order and was quick to grab Treville by the arm and pull him close, the blade once again pressing against the skin of the Captain's throat.

"You must really want that boy to suffer," hissed Daviau, his voice quiet enough that only Treville could hear.

At his words Treville's eyes narrowed into a sharp glare that would have even the strongest men trembling. "Leave him alone!" he spat, his voice equally as quiet, " **I** didn't alert them! It's hardly my fault if you can't handle stealth."

Daviau pressed the knife harder against the Captain's skin, his mouth opening to retort when the voice spoke again.

"You're surrounded," he spoke stepping into view, a large musket pointed directly at Daviau and a calm yet determined look on his face, "and you're outnumbered."

This had Daviau scowling, though it was quickly replaced with a smug smirk as he released his hold on Treville, the blade still hold him in place as it pressed against his skin as he raised his newly empty hand to his lips, letting out a shrill whistle that surprised nearly everyone in the camp.

For every moment that followed where nothing happened Daviau's smirk began to slip into a confused frown, whilst the new arrival's smirk only seemed to grow.

"Oh was that the signal for your men hiding in the trees?" asked the new arrival innocently, though the smug smirk he wore negated the innocent expression he was trying to plaster on his face. When Daviau's eyes widened at his words the man couldn't help but taunt the man further, "I wouldn't wait for them… they're a bit indisposed, being dead and all."

"Corbett," sighed Treville, barely hiding a groan of pain as his wound throbbed excruciatingly. This really wasn't the time for the man's sarcastic nature to come into play and he hoped that his tone of voice relayed that information.

Despite his attempts to hide his pain Corbett noticed and his eyes narrowed into a firm glare, all earlier traces of mirth now long gone.

"I wont repeat myself again," stated the musketeer as he took a step forward, the eyes of everyone else in camp on them and though they made no move to come closer both Treville and Corbett knew they would be on Daviau in a heartbeat should they be needed. "Release him!"

"Now why would I do that?" spat Daviau, lightly drawing the blade across Treville's throat, drawing a little blood but not deep enough to be serious.

It had the desired effect however as Corbett and the other musketeers all tensed up at the hiss of pain Treville couldn't contain.

"He took everything from me you know," stated Daviau, no longer caring about the man pointing a gun at him, the very likelihood of imminent death was enough for him to throw caution to the wind. "You musketeers are supposed to be all about bringing justice. Well where's my justice! You willing let him be massacred and yet you have the nerve to tell me to 'release him?'"

As Daviau ranted Treville was having a silent conversation with Corbett. As much as the Captain would very much like to be the one who ended Daviau's life he knew his injury would hinder him too much to be effective in any sort of lengthy physical confrontation.

Just as Daviau reached the end of his rant Corbett sent his Captain a nod so subtle that you would only notice it if you were actively looking for it like Treville was.

Upon noticing it Treville mustered what remained of his strength and put it all into his arm as he viciously elbowed his captor right in the stomach causing him to drop the blade out of reflex as he doubled over in an attempt to catch his breath. The second the blade was away from his throat Treville was stumbling as far away from the man as he could, instinctively heading towards where the antidote vial was left, not trusting Daviau to not try something once he had gathered himself.

"You'll pay for that Captain!" spat Daviau as he glared at the retreating man. The second he tried to take a step towards him however a musket ball impacted the ground right by his feet.

"The next one goes through your skull," promised Corbett as he reloaded his musket, his eyes never leaving Daviau's slightly paler form.

Daviau felt another growl growing at the back of his throat when he noticed two of the musketeers' stand in front of Treville, effectively guarding him from anything he could try.

"You have two options," stated Corbett, sounding slightly bored as he eyed the man before him, his eyes almost daring him to try something so he could shoot him. "You can either accept the loss, at which point you'll be placed into musketeer custody until we arrive back in Paris where you will be charged and punished for your crimes…. Or, and personally I'm hoping you pick this option, you can be stupid enough to try something, in which case we will kill you."

For a moment it looked like Daviau was seriously considering surrender, though just as it looked like he was the man let out a war cry as he threw in Treville's direction, hoping to at least hurt one of his determined yet foolish guards.

Unfortunately for Daviau his haste had affected his aim and whilst it did hit one of the guards it did little more than graze across his cheek. Daviau however didn't get to see this as the second the blade left his hand Corbett fired, the musket ball hitting him right in his stomach.

"ARGH!" cried Daviau in agony as he crumpled to the ground.

"You should have picked option one monsieur," stated Corbett coldly as he knelt by the man's side, "That wound is going to kill you, but it'll be slow and painful and from the looks of things here, no less than you deserve." Then without sparing the gasping man a second look Corbett rose to his feet and walked over to Treville.

"Apologies for being late Captain the wagon slowed us down," he explained, nodding over to where the newly arrived musketeers were unloading supplies for the exhausted men.

"If anything your arrival was most timely Corbett and I am grateful for your assistance." Treville said with a thankful nod.

At Treville's words all semblance of the cold musketeer from before vanished as a cocky grin lit up Corbett's face and a light blush dusted his cheeks at the praise.

"Captain, are you injured?" Issac asked as his hand came up to wipe away the blood now trickling down his face thanks to Daviau's last assassination attempt.

"No more than before," acknowledge Treville, cringing slightly as a wave of pain shot through him as he moved, in response to the pain Treville's hands clenched into fists and he was suddenly reminded of the small vial he was gripping within one.

"D'Artagnan," he whispered, his eyes wide with guilt for forgetting why he had agreed to Daviau's arrangement in the first place. Without bothering to answering the questioning looks he was receiving from the men around him Treville spun on his heels before charging, as quickly as his injured body would allow, to D'Artagnan's side.

* * *

"Aramis," Treville breathed as he practically flung himself down next to the exhausted medic.

"I… I don't know what else to do," whispered the medic brokenly and before Treville could interrupt he continued, "All we're doing now is trying to take some of the pain away… I… I can tell he's fighting b-but… D'Art's beyond stubborn, we know this … but this?"

"Aramis," said Treville, his voice soft yet commanding as he laid his hand on the rambling medic's shoulder. Thankfully the marksman had been talking in a quiet voice and the only person close enough to hear was Athos who was thinking the same thoughts as him.

When Aramis looked at him Treville felt his heart break for the man, the look of absolute hopelessness and defeat in his eyes was almost too much to bear.

"Here," he said, passing the small vial over to the musketeer who look at it curiously before raising an eyebrow at the Captain.

"Daviau," explained Treville, doing his best to ignore the anger he felt brewing within him at the mere mention of the man's name. "Claimed it was an antidote."

Hope shone in Aramis's eyes then as he stared at the bottle with new reverence.

"Do… Do we trust him?" Aramis asked quietly, "He tortured Athos and Porthos… He's probably the reason why D'Art was poisoned in the first place!"

Treville understood the medic's reluctance, he felt it too, but they were out of options. Without an antidote D'Artagnan was going to die, that was no longer in doubt and judging by the way things were going he would die in agony. "What do we have to lose?" Treville sighed sadly, watching as Aramis looked to Athos for guidance, the swordsman nodding once before returning to his attempts at comforting his charge.

Now he was closer to them Treville was able to see the atrocious condition his men were actually in, his mind was positively reeling from the fact that Athos was actually conscious let alone lucid and mobile.

He was pulled from his brief assessment of his men when Aramis sighed, whispered a prayer and poured the vial down a still quietly whimpering D'Artagnan's throat.

* * *

"…Now what?" Porthos asked, his voice hoarse and tired as he stood behind Athos, his worried eyes never leaving the boy.

"Now we get some sleep," ordered Treville, his voice brokering no arguments though it did look like they were tempted to try for a while. "It's going to take time for the antidote to take effect and D'Artagnan's going to need you at your best while he recovers. Corbett and the men who accompanied him can set up a watch rotation, which you will be exempt from, but for now you need rest."

"I'm not leaving," Athos, stated, the first words he had said to anyone other than D'Artagnan since the boy was poisoned.

"Nor would I expect you to," nodded Treville as he pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling a stress migraine settling in. "Sleep where you're sitting for all I care just so long as you actually rest."

Taking Treville's order and words to heart the three musketeers quickly settled themselves around the boy, effectively creating a cocoon around him.

Aramis lay on one side, his hand coming to rest lightly on the boy's chest so he would wake should there be any changes to his breathing or should he stir.

Porthos settled down on the other side, shuffling as close to the trembling boy as he could, hoping his body heat would help both comfort and warm the boy.

Athos looked reluctant to settle but one firm glare from a stressed, pained and exhausted Treville had him complying with the order, lying horizontally by the Gascon's head, his hand never leaving his young protégé's hair as he tried to get comfortable.

Fortunately now the adrenaline of the day had begun to fade so had Athos's strength reserves allowing the beyond exhausted musketeer to fall deep into slumber the second his head hit the ground.


	42. A Moment To Rest

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well, this chapter would probably have been up an hour ago if YouTube hadn't gotten me in its clutches yet again so sorry about that :D**

 **We're in for a bit of a fluffy chapter today (kinda) It should be a nice break from all the whumpage.**

 **Also we're soooo close to 500 reviews! only need 15 more!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, whump is always good though hopefully you'll like this semi-fluffy chapter as well :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - :D That line was probably my favourite of the chapter so I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Ask and ye shall receive my friend, hopefully it works for you. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - I was thinking that I hadn't heard from you in a while. Really annoyed your reviews haven't been coming through as you're always really nice in them :D We're getting a bit more of comfort from our muskys today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Phew! I was worried I'd rushed Daviau's end but I really wanted to give our boys some peace but to hear people liked it is a relief. Hmmm that could be an interesting idea, probably not going to happen but I like the idea. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Honestly I'm surprised I get anything done lately considering how distracted I've been, let alone anything of quality, but it probably helps when I have lovely reviews from people like you to keep me motivated :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Yeah I think I might have based him off of our lovely medic a little bit, glad you like him though. Gotta love protective muskys they're just too cute ^.^ Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you enjoyed it, as I said it gave me soooooo much trouble I was really worried it would be terrible. I was tempted to whisk Treville off somewhere but our boys are in no state to be in pursuit and they're in dire need of some rest. We'll be checking in with D'Art today and I can say, which might please you, that I already have an idea for my next story which will feature lots of D'Art whump (because I can't resist) If I have the time I might start it whilst also still writing this one so I can get it out sooner, though mainly because the damn idea for it wont leave my mind, but we'll have too see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - I do think Treville might be enforcing a buddy system because of all this lol. I think I based Corbett off of Aramis slightly, they're very similar in personality... which is even more evident in this chapter. Glad you liked the fight scene, I was worried I had rushed his death a bit but everyone seems happy with it so I'll take it :) As for D'Art we'll be checking in with him today so you can find out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Oooh now just because you said that I feel the need to bring him back ... mainly because I'm an evil minded writer lol :D ... Don't worry though, as tempting as it is I wont he's dead... or dying... either way he's wont be troubling our boys any longer. Yay everyone seems to like Corbett, always a good day for me when you lovely people like the OC's I add in. We'll be dealing with Viv (I haven't forgotten her I promise!) probably tomorrow if not the day after... I'm really excited to write hers and Aramis's conversation XD gotta make sure it's perfect! As for D'Art we'll be checking in with him today so I wont be keeping you all waiting long. As for Marcel it depends on how evil I'm feeling. Part of me really likes the idea of him trying to redeem himself but then the other part doesn't trust him and wants to keep him as a baddie so we'll have to wait and see. Glad it didnt come across rushed or terrible :) Today's chapter was a lot easier... or would have been if I didnt keep getting distracted... Though idea wise it was a lot easier. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I couldn't let Daviau live... not like he would have done when people learned of what he did but yeah he had to die and I really wanted a musky to do it. I was sooo tempted to have Athos or Porthos do it as the man had tortured them but with D'Art in the condition he was they had more important priorities to worry about. As for wrapping up the story... we're quite possibly getting near the end but I still have a fair amount of stuff left to do and we still have Marcel to deal with, I could probably extend the story a bit if I went with him still being a baddie... Plus I really want to write a scene with Louis at some point, I've really enjoyed writing him in the last few stories and I can't imagine he wouldn't have something to say about Treville's lengthy absence by this point. We'll get our puppy pile moment properly before the story ends I promise! (I'll make sure my next story has more snuggle moments in, this one's lacking a bit.) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I think that's a valid reason to forget I hope she had fun :D I could quite easily get on a roll :D But I'll let our boy's rest up for a bit first. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favourting/reviewing/reading. Love you all, you guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two: A Moment To Rest  
**

Smiling softly at the sleeping quartet Treville turned back around to face the rest of his men who were now awaiting orders.

"Corbett," he called, waiting until the musketeer stood forward before continuing, "I want you and whoever accompanied you to set up a watch rotation, we may have handled Daviau but his accomplice Marcel has been seen in the area and I don't want any more surprises."

Corbett nodded, "There's five men including myself, we'll take two hour watches. They were scouting the nearby area for anymore of Daviau's men when I came here so they should be joining us anytime now."

Treville breathed a sigh of relief, he had hoped for at least as many men so to know they now had the numbers was a weight off of his tired shoulders. "The rest of you," he said turning to the exhausted men who had been by his side since the beginning of all of this and to his pride they all stood to attention waiting and willing to follow his orders. Smiling softly at his men he said, "Get some sleep, Corbett's men can handle the watch for tonight and I can't have any more of you injuring yourselves due to lack of sleep."

Henri looked ready to protest at this and Treville caught the look before he could say anything.

"Henri that order goes double for you," Henri blinked owlishly at his words, "You've slept less than Aramis at this point and we all know how he gets. With the injured we already have I want to start our return journey to Paris as soon as possible and for that I need every able bodied soldier to be at their best so stop trying to convince us you're not tired and get some rest."

There was a quiet round of snickering at Henri's scolding though the musketeer himself took it in stride and offered his Captain a jaunty wave before turning to Issac, who was looking a little pale.

Turning back to Corbett, Treville was pleasantly surprised to see the rest of the new group approaching from the tree line. "If any of you need any blankets there's plenty in the compound, either Alain or Blaise will be there as they are on alternating guard duty of our prisoners so they can help you find anything you need."

* * *

Just as Corbett was about to respond a worried voice caught their attention.

"Whoa Issac!" exclaimed Henri as he caught the collapsed musketeer in his arms.

"What the hell happened?" barked Treville as he and the rest of the conscious musketeers crowded the pair.

"He just collapsed," Henri said worriedly, moving him slightly so Moreau could check him over.

"Well?" demanded Treville as Moreau took a step back having concluded his examination.

"Exhaustion would be my best guess Captain," informed Moreau, "The man was telling me when I arrived about how he had been watching over his injured companion. From what I can tell he did not rest well, if at all, during that time and now the adrenaline of the day has begun to wear off it has all caught up with him."

Treville sighed, "But he's okay?"

Moreau chuckled lightly, "Yes Captain, just needs a long rest and he'll be fine. Maybe we could put him next to his friend so he doesn't worry when he wakes up."

Treville nodded and watched as Issac was carried over to an already sleeping Favier.

* * *

"Well if that doesn't prove your point nothing will," teased Corbett lightly as he moved to stand next to Treville, who huffed in response to his words.

"So," Corbett continued, "Are you going to follow your own orders?"

"I need to see to my men," stated Treville with a shake of his head, his hand subconsciously coming up to rest against his wound as it throbbed.

Noticing this Corbett raised an eyebrow at the man. "They've been taken care of and we will wake you if anything changes that you need making aware of."

Before Treville could interrupt as he looked like he was about to do, Corbett continued, "The men's morale will improve if they see their Captain is in better health and I may not be as intimidating as Athos but I'd wager I could get the good doctor to mix up a sleeping draught for me to drug you with if you don't rest."

This time it was Treville that raised an eyebrow, though the amusement twinkling in his eyes negated any offence he was trying to present. "You are aware that I'm your boss right?"

Corbett grinned brightly, grabbing the Captain by his shoulders and leading him to an empty sleeping spot near the fire, "Yes, yes but even bosses need to sleep so rest up, we've got this."

Letting himself be manhandled Treville couldn't resist the smile that tugged at his lips, Corbett was similar to Aramis in the way he fretted over the others in the regiment and like Aramis everyone had learnt it was far less hassle and stress to simply go with it as he was usually correct about whatever he was fretting about.

* * *

For the first time since this had all began things were calm, Treville allowed himself a few minutes to watch over his sleeping men, chuckling softly at some of the positions they seemed to have fallen asleep in before he too let his heavy exhausted eyes to close as sleep took him.

However true to their luck so far things refused to stay calm for long as a few hours later he was woken by the painful sounds of coughing coming from D'Artagnan as well as the soothing words being spoken by the inseparable trio. Despite the fact that the three of them were trying to be quiet enough not to wake anyone else Treville could see the worry growing on their faces.

* * *

"You're okay D'Art," soothed Aramis softly as he patted the young Gascon's back to try and help him end the coughing fit.

"Aramis?" Treville enquired quietly as he knelt down by the quartet's side, all joy at seeing the Gascon's gone as he saw the tears streaming down the boy's face as the coughs ravaged his throat.

"His body's reaction to the antidote," explained Porthos sleepily as it quickly became apparent that Aramis was completely focused on his young charge. Porthos eyes then widened as he saw Treville's fill with guilt and his skin blanche instantly. "'Mis says its working though," he added quickly, guilt niggling at him as he realized his original words had caused the Captain to think the worst and blame himself for demanding they give D'Artagnan the vial.

"W…What?" Treville breathed, his mind trying to wrap itself around the idea that he hadn't made the boy worse.

"He's fever's broken," stated Athos, though his eyes remained locked on the still coughing D'Artagnan.

"And he's awake now," added Porthos with a small smile as if that fact wasn't blatantly obvious.

"…'Mis," whined D'Artagnan pitifully between coughs, his voice so hoarse it made Treville wince at the thought of what pain the young Gascon must be in.

"I know, I know," soothed Aramis, quickly helping him drink a small amount of water when his coughs slowed enough for him to do more than just gasp for breath. "They're easing off, just keep breathing, you're going to be fine."

"…h'rts," admitted the Gascon, his eyes screwing shut in pain as another round of coughing took hold.

"Remind me to check his ribs after all this," Aramis said as he pulled his eyes away from D'Artagnan to look at his brothers. "This coughing would be painful without having broken ribs but I don't want to risk giving him anything until whatever was in that vial finishes working."

Athos nodded at the request whilst Porthos snorted, earning him a questioning look from everyone around him including a still coughing D'Artagnan, though his was much weaker and disrupted by the tears still flowing from his eyes.

"What?" shrugged Porthos innocently, "We all know as soon as the whelp stops coughing for more than a couple of minutes you're pretty much gonna pounce on him to check him over, no reminder needed."

Athos and Treville let out a small huff of laughter at the true statement whilst Aramis sent his brother a mock glare that was negated by the light blush now staining his cheeks.

"We've got this if you want to get some more sleep Captain," Athos stated, noticing the dark circles around Treville's eyes. "It should pass soon."

Treville was about to respond when a particularly painful cough exploded from D'Artagnan's throat making the boy cry out in pain as he tried to curl up into himself.

"You'll make it worse if you do that," chided Aramis gently as he forced the Gascon to uncurl himself while he rubbed small circles into the back of D'Artagnan's shoulder.

Treville's eyes widened as a thought hit him, "I'll be back," he stated before leaving, leaving three musketeers and one Gascon confused in his wake.

Not having time to dwell on their Captain's bizarre actions the inseparables turned their attention back to the Gascon.

* * *

Before too long Treville returned with a steaming cup in his hands which he offered to the still coughing Gascon who looked between it and him with a confused expression.

"Honey tea," stated the Captain, glaring at his men as he silently dared them to comment on this. "An old friend of mine used to have lung problems that caused him to cough a lot, swore up and down that this was the best solution to soothe his throat. It might not do much but figured it couldn't hurt."

At the knowledge that it might soothe the burning pain in his throat D'Artagnan took the cup gratefully with his shaking hands.

Noticing the shake Athos was quick to take the cup off of him, causing the Gascon to pout up at the man, drawing quiet chuckles from the rest of them.

"It's hot," deadpanned Athos as though this should have been obvious, "with the way you're shaking it'll end up in your lap then in your throat. You've already broken bones, been stabbed, fallen ill due to infection and poisoned. Let's not add burned to that impressive list"

D'Artagnan's pout turned to a scowl though he said nothing as Athos helped him drink a few sips of the tea, a small smile tugging at the boy's lips as he felt the immediate relief of the honey.

"T…Thanks C-Captain," coughed D'Artagnan, his tears drying up as, true to Aramis's words, the coughs began to ease.

"I'm just glad your feeling better D'Artagnan," nodded Treville with a small smile. "Drink up and get some more sleep, there's much that needs to be discussed with the four of you so we need you all as healthy as we can get."

Both Aramis and D'Artagnan looked confused at this but unknowing to them Athos and Porthos's eyes narrowed, as they understood what their Captain was talking about.

"I also want us heading back to Paris as soon as we can, though that wont be happening until both Aramis here and Doctor Moreau have given their approval for the injured to be transported."

Aramis's eyes narrowed semi-seriously at this, "You're aware you yourself aren't up for riding with that wound right?"

Treville ignored the medic's comment and patted D'Artagnan's leg in a display of almost fatherly affection before nodding to the cup in Athos's hands, "Drink," he ordered softly, "then sleep."

"You're not fit to ride!" whisper-yelled Aramis as Treville returned to where he had been sleeping.

"Stubborn fool," grumbled the medic as he continued began his examination of D'Artagnan's ribs in between the Gascon's sips of the honeyed tea.

Porthos scoffed, "like you should be riding with that wound of yours."

"I've already proved I can," stated Aramis almost proudly, "I rode all the way here with it and we were riding hard, I'll be fine."

"But –" started Porthos only to be interrupted by Athos who was too tired and sore to deal with the pair of them right now.

"This is a discussion best left to a more reasonable hour of day I expect gentlemen, none of us will be riding if we're falling asleep where we stand so how about we get some rest?"

Sensing that was more of an order then a suggestion the quartet settled back down in the positions they had been before D'Artagnan awoke, the Gascon falling asleep before any of the three musketeers could even lay down, the coughing fit having taken a lot out of him.

After a few moments of silence as they all settled themselves back on the ground Aramis couldn't resist any longer and just before his let sleep claim him once again he added, "You aren't fit for riding either Athos," making the half asleep musketeer smack the side of his head in retribution before the three of them relaxed back into sleep.


	43. Harsh Truths

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Oooh we're soooo close to both having 500 reviews and 30K views! (I love you all you know that right :D You're the best!)**

 **As for today's chapter, it originally started as a fillery chapter but kinda changed nearer the end so stick with it :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Gotta love the fluff :) Things are getting a bit emotional today so should be good :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I really REALLY want to leading you into a false sense of security (my evil mind practically demands it) but we'll have to see how my muse takes it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - How annoying that the mobile app isn't sending reviews through :( I feel really bad at not responding now, trust me had they come through I definitely would have responded! I love getting reviews from you all! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Haha guess you wanted Issac to collapse (which sounds a bit mean but who am I to judge lol) Your welcome for the collapse. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know I never let him off easy :) Treville has his smart moments :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

AllForOne (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad it made you laugh :) I never know if the humorous conversations I plan in my head translate well when I try to write them so to hear they made you laugh is a relief for me :) I haven't quite decided if the trip is going to be an uneventful one or not yet... it's definitely going to be an awkward one with both Viv and Aramis there but they will all be traveling as one group, Treville's a bit too paranoid to split up the group at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - :D I'm glad you enjoyed it, scenes that are supposed to be funny always leave me a bit unsure as I'm never fully confident the idea in my head translates properly but seeing as how you found it funny means it clearly worked :D Hmm yeah out of all of them Porthos would be the only one I would consider allowing on a horse. D'Art and Athos definitely wont be riding (possibilities for more snuggly moments perhaps :D) Aramis will probably try to ride but will be forced to remain in a wagon but Treville outranks them all so it'll be interesting to see how that goes. Yay I'm really glad you found him fascinating, I wanted to try creating a baddie with a motive that went beyond simply being a crazy evil-minded asshole. Marcel will be absent for a little while longer as we need to deal with Durand and Vivienne first. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hehe Glad you liked it, I didn't want it to cause too much of a panic in the camp as it was more because of exhaustion then anything else but as long as you liked it :D I feel your hug in spirit lol You've been really lovely with all your reviews having him collapse (which i was debating on happening anyway) was the least I can do as a thank you :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Aramis will be learning about Vivienne today ... and it's not gonna be pretty. D'Arts doing better now and will be popping back up again today and worry not Aramis has been watching over him... mainly as he's having trouble sleeping (which is briefly explained) but he's being watched over nevertheless. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - I can't guarantee how long it will be going on for but there are still several things I want to do and can possible extend the story further if my mind decides to go truly evil :D Yeah I realized I had kinda pushed aside the severity of Athos's wounds having read your review. So thank you for that :D Always welcome constructive thoughts and comments. Athos doesnt really have much to do in this chapter but I'll be keeping that comment in mind when he next appears. Thanks again :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I figured with all our boys have been though ... and might go through if i decide to be evil, they need a couple of rest chapters. As for my new story I'm super excited to start work on it, I have a whole load of plot notes written for it already and have started planning what whumpage I want to happen (if you have any requests I'm all ears). I'm also going to write a one-shot piece about the Vadim incident/episode as the idea to do so has been stuck in my head for months. As that's a one-shot it'll probably go up first to tide you all over while I work on the new piece once this story's done. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Yeah they're stubborn but would they be the boys we know and love if they weren't? I haven't decided whether Treville might just pull rank and ride anyway but I do have a possible funny conversation regarding that which I might write. We're a good chapter or so away from them leaving so I have time yet to decide. Aramis is going to learn about Viv today and we'll be having his confrontation with her tomorrow. I'll admit I'm a bit nervous about writing it as I have this whole emotional scene all planned out in my head but I don't know if I can do it justice :/ Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Our boys definitely deserved a lighter chapter considering everything they've been through and everything poor Aramis is about to go through with regards to Viv. I'm not quite sure where Corbett's challenge to Treville came from but the idea wouldn't leave my head so I had to include it, glad you liked it though :) Treville was in full papa-bear mode yesterday (which I loved!) got him more into serious-Captain mode today unfortunately as he has to deliver the bad news of Viv's betrayal to Aramis. I just couldn't resist the head slap :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Three: Harsh Truths  
**

Thankfully for the exhausted musketeers the remainder of the night passed without incident and many were able to catch up on some very much needed rest.

Unfortunately though the following morning's arrival heralded a conversation that Treville was not looking forward to having. Part of him knew he could order either Porthos or Athos to initiate the conversation but after everything that had been done to them Treville didn't want to add more pain onto their shoulders by asking them to do this.

Groaning both at the thought of what was to come and the pain from his throbbing wound Treville knew he would need to rise soon. His body was crying out for more rest, the sun had only just risen above the tree line but the pain from his wound would not let him rest.

To his surprise and slight displeasure Treville awoke to find that the only other person awake who wasn't on watch was Aramis. The musketeer seemed to be in the middle of creating several draughts, though if he had to guess Treville would have said that the medic's own wound was paining him given the way Aramis's hand would move to lightly rest against it whenever not in use.

* * *

"Captain," blinked Aramis in surprise as Treville sat himself down next to him, "Didn't expect you to be up this early is everything okay? Is it your wound? I really should check it for any signs of infection, with everything that's happened lately it slipped my mind."

Treville's lips quirked upwards in amusement at the medic's rambling, raising his hand to silence him Treville responded, "I could ask you the same thing," Aramis watched as compassion and worry filtered into the Captain's eyes. "You weren't in the best shape when all of this started and since the ambush you've barely slept. If anyone was going to sleep through the day I would have expected it to be you."

Aramis chuckled, though it was without any real mirth. "Gun shot wound is not really concussive to sleep," he admitted, surprising Treville with his honesty. "Besides," he added softly as he stared down at his sleeping brothers, "Someone's got to watch over them."

Treville frowned slightly at that statement, it seemed the marksman had been up for a lot longer then he thought, "the coughing fit passed?" he asked watching as D'Artagnan lay sleeping, snuggled up tight against Porthos's chest.

The two musketeers watched with barely concealed amusement when Porthos shifted in his sleep, drawing the Gascon even closer to him, the boy now practically lying on top of him, seeming perfectly content and relaxed about the whole arrangement.

"Yeah," sighed Aramis tiredly, "Was already beginning to calm down before you woke up. We thought he was going to pass out at one stage he was coughing so much, barely had any time to breathe."

"But he's doing better now?"

This time a bright grin lit up the sharpshooter's face, "Yeah. Whatever was in that vial it worked, fever's broken and slowly decreasing back to normal, coughing has stopped and even his infection from that stab wound has cleared… Though that was probably not due to the antidote."

"His ribs? I remember you being worried about them last night."

Aramis cringed, "not much I could do about them but thankfully all that coughing didn't shift them into anything they shouldn't be. I can't imagine the pain he must have been in. Broken ribs are painful enough but add in a coughing fit like he had and I'm honestly surprised he hadn't passed out part way through from the pain. He fell asleep pretty quickly once he finished that tea you made him," chuckling Aramis added, "pretty sure he was out before we'd even finished helping him lay back down."

"It helped?"

Aramis nodded, his attention diverting back to the draughts he had just finished making as he began to spoon them into vials. "His throat's going to be incredibly sore for some time but the look of relief he had on his face after finishing that drink I'd say it helped."

Treville sighed in relief. "That's good."

"…Thank you for that Captain."

This time it was Treville's turn to blink in surprise, though he covered up his surprise quickly and offered the medic a small smile. "I take care of my men Aramis and as far as anyone here is concerned D'Artagnan is one of us."

* * *

"… So what has you up this early anyway?" Aramis asked, trying to fight the beaming grin that appeared thanks to Treville's acknowledgement of the Gascon's place within the regiment. All they had to do now was find someway of getting the King to see their friend's skill and loyalty so they could make the whole thing official.

"Bad thoughts and sore wounds," admitted the Captain, a small grimace coming to his face as his injury throbbed.

Aramis frowned, "Here let me take a look. You shouldn't really be up and moving yet anyway so it's probably just tenderness from all the drama of the last few days."

Under normal circumstances Treville knew he would be protesting the marksman's fretting but with the only alternative being a rather awkward conversation that was bound to be painful for the pair of them the Captain found himself willing to endure any amount of the man's mother-hen tendencies if it meant he could put that off for a few minutes more.

Aramis noticed the strange compliance from his Captain and knew that there was something more going on then he knew and he actually found himself hoping that it was just that the man was in more pain then he was letting on.

Once Treville was lying on the ground Aramis's deft fingers made swift work untying the sodden bandage covering his wound.

"No wonder its sore," clucked Aramis disapprovingly, "You've torn about half the stitches."

"Says the man who ripped all of his," retorted Treville, the pain of having his injury poked and prodded by the medic making him grouchier then normal.

"Mine wasn't as bad as yours," stated Aramis as he began pulling out the stitches so he could replace them.

"Not from what both D'Artagnan and Doctor Moreau tell me," hissed Treville, fighting the urge to squirm away from the medic's hands as he worked. "Moreau said you could easily have bled to death had D'Artagnan not been there to stitch you up."

Aramis merely grunted in response to this, knowing he was beat, but Treville did catch him sending the still sleeping Gascon a fond look that was full of pride.

"The wound's clear from infection, which considering how neglected I let it get is –"

"Is not your fault," interrupted Treville, he knew the medic was already carrying an insane amount of guilt on his shoulders, which he was only going to be adding to when they had their conversation, he didn't want him carrying this as well. "I could have gotten Moreau to check it when he arrived but I didn't, that's on me not you."

"Still…"

"Still not your fault Aramis now shut up and stitch," he scolded light heartedly, quickly grimacing as the medic did just that.

* * *

It was some time later that Aramis finished re-stitching the Captain's wounds and the pair had settled into an easy conversation. By the time either of them really noticed how long they had been sitting there the sun was already high in the sky. Most of the musketeers were still sleeping and despite wanting to set off as soon as possible Treville had no qualms with sacrificing a day if it meant his exhausted men could get the rest they needed. With Corbett and the men that had accompanied him taking on watch duty they had the time and security to allow the men some time to heal before they left.

"Captain?" said Aramis, his tone confused and slightly worried as he began looking around the camp. When Treville's attention was back on him he asked, "Have you seen Vivienne? I can't see her anywhere."

Treville's insides churned at that one sentence, there was no backing out of this now, now he had to tell him.

"About that…"

"Yeah?" Aramis asked, the worry in his face only growing with every second Treville drew it out.

"There's a matter I need to discuss with you… regarding Mademoiselle Vivienne." Treville stated, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible, which was quite a hard thing to do when the woman in question had almost killed one of his best soldiers.

"Okay…"

Treville sighed, running his hand over his face, out of the corner of his eye he could tell Porthos was beginning to wake and part of him wanted the larger musketeer there for this conversation, but then he was reminded of how well he knew Aramis. The medic, whilst happy to rely on his brothers for almost anything, often needed a moment alone to process news like what he was about to get.

"It… would be better if we spoke in private."

* * *

Porthos woke up to the sight of Aramis and Treville walking off to the end of camp. Aramis looked confused while Treville looked resigned and sad, that look alone told Porthos exactly what the pair had left to talk about. He would give anything to spare Aramis from what he was about to learn but he also knew it would not be fair to keep the information from him. If anything the main two people who deserved to know the truth behind the shooting were Athos, who had been shot and Aramis, who had been the intended victim.

* * *

"What's going on Captain?" Aramis asked bluntly, he was not fond of his Captain's hesitance to speak, it was something that only came out when the conversation topic was particularly bad, which did not bode well for his old friend.

Treville sighed; he knew there would be no easy way to do this and so steeled himself for what was to come. "The shooter, the one who nearly killed Athos."

Aramis's eyes narrowed at the Captain's words, particularly the emphasis the man put on the words 'nearly killed' … as if Aramis didn't know that! He had been the one to try everything to save him… Had been the one forced to hold the burning blade on one of his best friend's skin and hold it there to save his life.

"What about them?" he spat, worry now entering his mind as he wondered if that was why Vivienne wasn't in the camp… had the shooter killed her like they had tried to kill Athos.

"You're aware that you were the target?" Treville asked, his voice as neutral yet kind as he could make it given the subject of their conversation.

The anger in Aramis's eyes faded to guilt as he nodded sadly. He hadn't stopped seeing Athos's panicked look as he threw himself at the medic to save his life every single time he closed his eyes. It was one of the reasons he was having trouble sleeping.

"What does the shooter have to do with Vivienne? Did they… Did they kill her?"

A brief flash of anger crossed Treville face at the mention of Vivienne's name but it passed too quickly for Aramis to question. He could tell whatever the Captain was about to tell him was big… big and bad.

"The shooter," said Treville, his eyes full of sympathy as he looked at the medic, knowing full well how much this news was about to hurt him. "… Aramis the shooter was Vivienne."

" **LIAR!** " screamed Aramis as he jumped to his feet, pain and disbelief burning brightly in his eyes.

* * *

The sound of Aramis's exclamation started several of the men in the camp, however having instantly seen the pain in the medic's eyes as Treville was calmly talking to him they knew better then to interrupt.

"W's goin' on?" D'Artagnan asked sleepily, his words were barely audible thanks to the extreme hoarseness of his throat, something D'Artagnan was painfully reminded of when he spoke. His body was still extremely weak from the poison and with only having one good hand it was a bit of trouble but he did try to sit himself up. A flaming blush quickly settling on the Gascon's face as the young man realized how snuggled up to Porthos he was, the musketeer in question didn't seem to either mind or notice however as he sat watching the medic and the Captain with sad eyes.

"…P'thos?"

"Captain's telling 'Mis how the person who shot Athos in their attempt to kill him was Vivienne." Sighed Porthos sadly, his eyes never leaving the shaking form of his best friend.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed D'Artagnan, though it came out as more like a loud whisper thanks to the painful damage to his throat, as he forced himself up into a sitting position, ignoring how his body both screamed out in pain and shook from the effort as he did so. "How? … Why!?"

Wanting to smile at the outrage he found in D'Artagnan's eyes, _further proof he was one of them_ he mused, Porthos pulled the Gascon closer to him, knowing the boy's body wasn't really strong enough to maintain a sitting position for long.

Without acknowledging the Gascon's embarrassed squeak of protest Porthos allowed them a moment to get settled before he quietly explained all that he knew. His eyes never leaving Aramis's form the entire time he spoke.


	44. Handling Betrayal

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so this chapter took a completely different turn to what I originally planned. I'll admit I do quite prefer this to the original, I especially love the ending it allowed me to write :D**

 **Vivienne is the main thing that turned out completely different and so I'm really hoping you still all enjoy the confrontation/conversation between the two of them in today's chapter.**

 **On a totally happy dance worthy note I reached over 500 reviews! and not only that but we've also hit the 30k mark for views! You guy are the best ever thank you so much for the constant support it really means a lot.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah not the nicest thing to have to find out. Hopefully you'll like how I've chosen to have him handle it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Sounds good to me :D Oh and you're my 500th reviewer! Thanks! Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Aramis is not handling the news well and as absolutely amusing as your idea is I'm not entirely sure how i would work zombies into the story lol :D I'm still quite liking the idea of a wolf... we'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha Couldn't resist the cuddle moment so I'm glad you liked it. This story has been seriously lacking in the snuggly musky department, something I seem to be making up for lately :D Aramis most definitely isn't taking the news well, not that any of us could blame him, he's doing a lot of shouting today so he might need to share D'Arts honey-tea at this rate lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

AllForOne (Guest): Thanks for the review - Despite how parts of this chapter might come across Aramis's guilt is still very high and will be impacting further discussions with/about Vivienne but our Captain and Porthos are doing everything they can to get him to see the truth before he goes to see her. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Can't really blame you, I think most of the musketeers have forgotten about him by this point lol. Aramis definitely isnt having a good time with all of this. I'm hoping the way he's reacting to it is believable and not too much of a surprise/out of character. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I just love me cliffies that much lol :D Vivienne was sane before all of this started but being tortured by Marcel and Daviau and then having to fight and kill to survive all on top of then learning the truth about how her brother died was a bit too much for her. Considering how I have Vivienne reacting today I think Aramis is definitely wishing she had been killed by the killer as no doubt it would hurt less then the pain she's causing him. Treville's protective nature is too cute not to include even if he's trying to be in serious-captain mode :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah, heart's definitely going out to Aramis in these last few chapters. I couldn't resist the snuggly moment so I'm really glad you enjoyed it... there's a teeny tiny moment of D'Art whump (i think i can get away with calling it that) today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Can't have papa-bear Treville if he doesn't understand his men :D Taking it badly might be a bit of an understatement as you'll see here Aramis is hurt, betrayed and really really not handling it well. I can definitely see Aramis passing out again very soon, maybe tomorrow depending on how that goes :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Ooh another mini binge for you did you have fun :) D'Art's definitely had worse then the poison (i'm an evil evil writer mwhahaha) Thanks for the congrats on 500 reviews :D I was going to have him forgive her... at least in part but then the roll i got into when writing their conversation kinda took it all in a different turn... He's still probably going to end up forgiving her as his guilt is like sky high at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay thanks :D I'm always ecstatic whenever I get more then like 50 reviews so to be on 500 is epic :D (may have squealed slightly when i realized i had reached it this morning lol). Aramis's emotions are running haywire today which means everyone in the medic's vicinity had better watch out. I'm hoping the reaction I wrote for him is a believable response to the pain and betrayal he's feeling. I think our pup makes quite the cute teddy bear :D I will admit to having quite a bit of fun with D'Art's reactions to all the snuggling :) With them not having known each other that long he's still quite awkward around them for things like that which means I get to let out the part of my fangirl mind that just wants cute moments to embarrass him with :D I'm really really glad your excited about the one shot idea :D It's been stuck in my mind for months but I was never sure if people would actually want to read it given I write longer stories. So when Issai requested it I was over the moon, now even more so knowing that you want to read it as well :D I have several parts of it planned out in my head but I haven't actually started writing it yet. I'll probably work on it once this story is over so you have something to tide you over while I work on my next one :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies and cream cakes to you epically awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Four: Handling Betrayal  
**

It took some time for Aramis to calm down enough for him to take in what Treville was telling him. While the medic was processing the news Treville remained silent, offering the man his support without imposing on his need for silence.

"Aramis," he said quietly once Aramis had been silent himself for several long minutes. It took another few minutes but eventually Aramis allowed himself to look at his Captain and Treville felt his anger at the young woman growing at the look of complete betrayal and heartbreak in the marksman's eyes.

"Normally I would warn against seeing her," he stated, his eyes never leaving Aramis's own, his gut twisting at how unsure and vulnerable his soldier looked, "however I understand if you feel you need to see her."

"… I…" stammered Aramis, his mouth opening and closing several times as he struggled to find the words to express the mixture of emotions and thoughts racing through his head.

"There's also the matter of her punishment," stated Treville firmly, he wouldn't put it passed the medic to campaign for a light or lenient sentence but as one of his best me almost lost their life because of her the Captain was adamant about receiving justice.

Aramis flinched at the Captain's words, a sad sigh escaping him. "Captain… it's my fault I –"

"Enough!" barked Treville, the fury in the man's eyes startling Aramis

"Marsac was **not** your fault and neither is this! Mademoiselle Vivienne made her own choice just like her brother. Marsac **chose** to react the way he did and to come after me. He **chose** to desert both you and the regiment after Savoy. Vivienne **chose** to try and kill you. No one made her and certainly no one expected that reaction from her. She could have confronted you, petitioned the King, hell she could have even taken the information to Richelieu who would gladly take anything that might help discredit our regiment but she didn't. **She** chose to take it to the extreme. None of that is on you."

Treville could tell that Aramis didn't believe him but he hoped he had done enough to assuage some of the guilt eating him up.

* * *

"Why don't you go to your brothers," suggested the Captain softly as he nodded over to the clearly worried faces of D'Artagnan and Porthos, "They seem quite worried."

Aramis nodded jerkily before moving to walk over to his brother's side. As soon as he was close enough Porthos, who had eased D'Artagnan out of his arms as soon as he had seen Aramis approaching, pulled the medic gently into his arms, letting his friend and brother breakdown without the rest of the regiment being able to see his tears.

For several minutes they stood there, silent sobs causing Aramis's whole frame to shake violently and it was only thanks to Porthos's firm grip on him that kept him from crumbling to the ground.

"…'Mis," called Porthos gently as he continued to rub soothing circles into the medic's back with his thumbs.

"I… I need to see her," gulped Aramis as he pushed himself away from the larger musketeer's chest, sending a small nod D'Artagnan's way when he noticed the barely conscious, yet stubbornly awake Gascon watching him with worried eyes.

Porthos's eyes narrowed at the idea, "'Mis I don't think –"

"I **need** to see her Porthos," stated the medic firmly, "I… I need to look her in the eye and hear her reasoning"

"She's crazy," dismissed Porthos, missing the angry look that flickered across Aramis's face, "What reasoning could she have for trying to kill you?"

"I killed her brother," reminded Aramis, his body now tense as he fought the urge to glare at his brother. "It's my fault she's alone now."

"Bull!" snarled Porthos, startling the medic slightly at the anger in his voice. "She made herself alone when she tried to kill you. She was never alone until she did that… Hopefully now she's had some time to think on my words she's realized that."

Aramis, who in an effort to get away from words he didn't want to hear had been walking towards D'Artagnan and Athos quickly spun on his heels at Porthos's words.

"You… You knew!?" spat Aramis incredulously

Porthos scoffed, "Course I knew. Someone tries to kill my family and you don't think I find out who did it?"

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

Porthos's eyes narrowed into a glare, he knew his brother was angry and was taking it out on him but it didn't mean he had to like it. "When was I supposed to do that?" he spat, his hands clenched into fists as he fought to contain his anger, "After you worked yourself so hard saving a life **SHE** put in danger that you passed out. Or how about when we were trying to save D'Artagnan from dying from the poison, I bet you would have loved me to bring it up them. Or how about when Treville was being held at gunpoint and D'Artagnan was fighting for his life… Tell me Aramis, just when was I supposed to have told you?"

Silence had filled the camp as Porthos's voice increased in volume as his rant gained momentum. Aramis looked suitably scolded but the anger he felt at Vivienne's betrayal was too strong to be calmed right now.

Screaming of a slew of Spanish too fast for anyone not proficiently fluent in the language to understand, his hands connecting with Porthos's chest every so often, gaining in strength with each him.

During this whole exchange D'Artagnan had watched worriedly as he forced his barely stable legs to carry his weight so he could stand. Treville had left to speak to Corbett and any of the other musketeers knew better then to interfere in, what was, an 'inseparable' matter.

D'Artagnan himself had every intention of staying out of it, having decided that he probably didn't have the right to interfere. Every so often the Gascon's worried eyes would flicker to Athos whose body was keeping him unconscious for now, wishing dearly that the man would wake up and put an end to all of this.

Unfortunately a flash of pain in Porthos's eyes as well as the tightening of his jaw when Aramis's hands connected hard against his shoulder had D'Artagnan moving to intervene.

In a move that he would most likely be scolded for doing later on and with more speed then he had anticipated being able to reach, D'Artagnan stepped in front of Porthos just as Aramis, who was still ranting at him in Spanish, forcefully pushed his hands forward.

The medic's eyes widened in horror as D'Artagnan let out a silent scream, Aramis's hit had managed to land on his healing stab wound, forcing the already unsteady Gascon to collapse backwards into Porthos's gentle arms, his eyes screwing shut in pain.

"D'Art," breathed Aramis his eyes filling with guilt, the sight of his friend in obvious pain breaking through his anger.

Porthos, who had his arms wrapped around the young Gascon keeping him upright wanted nothing more then to go off at his friend, but seeing the wounded puppy look the man was embodying at the moment made it hard to do.

Sighing Porthos bit back his own anger as he patted his hand against Aramis's shoulder, "See the girl 'Mis, get whatever answers it is you're looking for but don't forget what she did. She almost killed Athos trying to get to you, don't let whatever misguided guilt you're feeling make you forget that," and with that he left the medic to his thoughts as he helped a heavily breathing D'Artagnan back to their sleeping area.

* * *

"Figured we'd be seeing you here sooner rather then later," remarked a voice, startling the medic who had been lost in his own thoughts up to that point.

"Blaise," he nodded in greeting, the musketeer replying in kind.

"Take it this means your pup pulled through whatever the hell that bastard Daviau gave him?"

For the first time since hearing the news of Vivienne's betrayal Aramis felt a smile tugging at his lips. "Yeah, he's weak but alive."

"Take the victories where you can," grinned Blaise as he raised his goblet in toast to the medic who once again felt a smile tugging at his lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this Aramis?" Blaise asked gently a few moments later, his eyes scanning the medic's face for any sign of doubt and any reason to deny him access.

"I need to."

Blaise nodded, rising from his chair to collect the keys for the door, deftly stepping over a lightly snoring Alain as he did so.

"She's been pretty quiet since Porthos's visit," Blaise informed as he moved to unlock the door, "She was all tears and apologies but something tells me it was more out of fear for safety then out of remorse."

"Thanks," Aramis whispered almost brokenly as he walked through the door.

* * *

When he entered the cell he was assaulted with the memory of Marcel breaking D'Artagnan's arm but he forced himself to push it aside and focus on the now stirring form of the woman he had come to see.

Clearing his throat Aramis stood tall and determined, "Vivienne…"

Vivienne's eyes shot open at the familiar voice and within moments she was on her feet, staring at the medic with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"Aramis…" she breathed, taking a step towards the musketeer, only to stop and frown when Aramis took a step back.

Aramis knew Porthos was right, no matter what guilt he was feeling he couldn't stop picturing the sight of Athos bleeding out in front of him as he and his brothers tried desperately to save his life. Aramis wanted nothing more then the believe in whatever plea he knew was about to be thrown at him, to believe in the innocent girl he had known her to be, but the fiercely loyal brother in him was fighting that instinct with everything it had… No one touched their family and got away lightly.

"Aramis I… I am so sorry," sobbed Vivienne, her arms wrapping around her waist as she stared up at her brother's friend. "I don't … I don't know what came over me… I was just so angry I…"

"You almost killed him Viv," stated Aramis, his voice unable to hide the hurt and betrayal he was feeling despite how his mind was working to see if Blaise's theory of her current motives were correct.

Taking a step forward a dark look passed across the medic's face, "I had to hold a burning blade against his skin to save his life and your only defense is that you were angry!? He could have DIED Viv!"

At his words Vivienne broke out into even more violent sobs, "I… I'm sorry."

"Why," sighed Aramis tiredly as he lent against the cell door, for once allowing the hurt and betrayal to show on his face. "Why didn't you come to me first? I would have explained, talked you through what happened. It was the least you deserved after all I had done, it was one of my reasons for asking you to come to Paris."

Vivienne scoffed quietly at this though her hard eyes did soften ever so slightly at the pain that flashed in Aramis's at the action.

"Savoy changed Marsac Vivienne," Aramis said softly, "Changed us both really but it made Marsac into a person I barely recognized. He was never a shoot first ask questions later kind of person but that's exactly who I saw when he came to Paris… Hell he tried to force himself onto a dear friend of mine for goodness sake, does that sound like the honorable man we both knew?"

Vivienne's eyes went wide at Aramis's admission but she was quick to hide her surprise. Her tears had long since stopped and a niggling part of Aramis's mind couldn't erase the thought that they had stopped because she saw what little affect they were having on him.

"He wouldn't," breathed Vivienne, her voice full of disbelief.

"He was not the man either of us knew Viv!" shouted Aramis, his pain and betrayal once again being channeled into anger. "I chose to protect the man I knew deeply regretted what his actions caused but understood why they were necessary. We're soldier's Viv, it is our duty to protect our country, with our lives if need be. Every single person there understood and believed in that."

"How can you defend him!" she spat, fury blazing in her eyes.

"Because I would have done the same thing!" roared Aramis, effectively silencing the now glaring woman. "I can't tell you why this happened as it's confidential but as soldiers' we follow orders given. When I… When I shot Marsac I was doing what any man would have done in that situation. Marsac refused to accept the information given to him and he left me no other choice."

Vivienne could practically feel the pain the marksman was feeling at the mere memory of her brother but her fury and grief was too much to allow her to register it.

"There's always a choice! You could have talked him down!"

"You don't think I tried that!" spat Aramis, "He was my friend! You don't think I regret how this all turned out, I spent nearly a solid week trying to drink enough that I wouldn't see his face when I closed my eyes. I ended up punching a friend in the face when he was merely trying to help and I even ended up cutting up my hands in an attempt to get Marsac's blood off of them! Don't delude yourself into thinking you were the only one who cared for him. He left me no choice."

Aramis's vehemence at that last sentence surprised even him and he felt a small piece of the guilt he had been carrying lift from his shoulders.

Blinking away his own surprise Aramis turned back to Vivienne, all anger gone from his face as he looked at the woman he used to call friend with a sad expression on his face, "What did you think was going to happen Viv? After you killed me I mean."

Vivienne refused to look at him, the fury on her face evident for the entire world to see. "The blood will never come off," she whispered brokenly, "You deserved to fell some of the pain you caused me. I'm alone now because of you. At least if I died after killing you I could die knowing my brother's murder was avenged."

Aramis flinched violently at her words. He knew he could hear no more of her venom-laced words and so without a word he turned and left the room, sparing his old friend a single look back as he did so.

* * *

Handing the key back to Blaise, who wisely refused to comment on the argument he had definitely heard, Aramis remained silent and composed as he exited the compound.

He knew he need to break down at some point, that keeping all his emotions bottled up like they were currently would do nothing but harm him and his brothers in the future, hell he had already hurt both Porthos and D'Artagnan and he hadn't been half as emotional as he was now.

His heart wanted nothing more than to seek out his brothers, to revel in the comfort and support they infallibly provided but after his earlier actions he didn't feel he deserved it. His only saving grace was that he knew neither man spoke much Spanish so would have been unable to understand the curses and threats he had been throwing at Porthos.

Leaving the compound Aramis was so wrapped up in his own head he didn't see the obstacle before him until he smacked solidly against it. Quickly realizing it was a chest Aramis went to step back and apologize when two familiar arms drew his closer, allowing the person's comforting warmth to seep into the medic's tired bones.

"…I've got you 'Mis."


	45. Unconscious

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Hmm I'm not really feeling this chapter as much as the last one... Hopefully you all don't find it terrible though.**

 **This chapter is also a bit shorter then the last couple of ones. Normally I'd try to extend it but it was giving me so much grief I decided just to keep the ending where I had it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, we needed some sweetness after the awful conversation Aramis had to endure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah his chat with Viv definitely didn't help him feel any better but it needed to happen. Thankfully for our medic though Porthos is there to help pick up the pieces :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ruth (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it, I had originally planned the conversation to go a completely different way but I'm really pleased with how it ended up going. Aramis needed to hear what she said though as it forced him to retort back and allowed a small part of him to believe that it wasn't his fault, setting him up for the start of his healing. Porthos would never blame Aramis for what he did after learning all about Viv, he loves our medic too much :) Hope you had a good sleep :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - They may need a holiday but considering that this happened because they left the garrison Papa-Bear Treville might be too paranoid to let them go lol. I'm really glad you thought it felt truer to character :D I was going to have her more apologetic and remorseful but somehow that idea went out of the window when I started writing, which looking back on, is something I'm quite pleased with because I much prefer the conversation we ended up with to the one I had originally planned. He just wouldn't be our pup if he wasnt being stubborn and he's proving that again today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Don't worry there's still more to come, my evil mind hasn't quite let go of our boys yet :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmmm well as long as you were laughing at it for good reasons and not because it was rubbish I'll take it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I couldn't resist the teeny tiny bit of D'Art whump :) Glad you liked the chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - I hope you're feeling better today. With regards to Athos, I'll admit he's kinda been pushed to the back burner a bit in the last few chapters, which was unintentional and I apologize! I was going to have him mentioned more yesterday but I felt that yesterday's chapter needed to focus more on Aramis then anything else and I knew that if I got started on Athos I'd probably devote much if not all of the chapter to him lol. He's back today though and hopefully it's a start of making it up to you for forgetting him... Also I quite liked your idea :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Yeah, Definitely not letting our medic off easy here. Viv didn't see her brother after Savoy so her only memories of him are of the honorable musketeer he was before the massacre, which is one of the main reasons she's struggling to accept Aramis's words about him. Porthos has definitely taken the brunt of Aramis's frustrations before but would D'Art be the pup we know and love if he didn't at least try to jump in and stop it? Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Oh this was a bit of a late review for you, what'cha doing up so late lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aramis was hurt by what was said but he definitely needed to hear it, he needed to see how off her rocker Vivienne had gone otherwise he would never be able to get over it. None of our lovely musketeers, especially not papa-bear was going to let Aramis go in and see her without reiterating that he wasn't at fault. I was a bit worried with the "the blood wont come off" bit as, like you said, we love guilty Aramis and I wasn't sure if that might have taken it a bit too far, hence why he left at that point. Porthos and our other inseparables will be there to look after our lovely medic though, they wont let him carry it all alone and will be doing their best to take away the guilt... though they might be a bit distracted at the moment :D I think D'Art really wanted to go and help but held back because of the newness of their relationship... That being said, one sign of a friend in physical pain and he's right up there :D ... As for Athos... well you'll find out today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Five: Unconscious  
**

"You still with me 'Mis?" teased Porthos lightheartedly as he looked down at the man in his arms. Neither he nor Aramis had moved since Aramis had exited the compound about fifteen minutes ago now and the larger musketeer had to admit the silence from his friend was somewhat worrying.

He had expected tears or even more angry Spanish rants so for Aramis to stand there with his head resting against his chest saying and doing absolutely nothing sent up flags.

The medic's response to his question was to simply nod his head, it was a weak attempt that clearly displayed how drained and exhausted his friend was feeling but after getting nothing from the man for the last fifteen minutes Porthos would take it.

* * *

From his spot by Corbett Treville watched the pair with sadness in his eyes. He had known that the conversation was not going to be easy for the medic, which was one of the main reasons why he had advised against it in the first place.

He couldn't lie and say he hadn't been worried at the look of complete desolation on Aramis's face when he had exited the compound but some of that worry lifted when he spotted the medic walk right into Porthos.

The anger Aramis had displayed at the larger musketeer earlier, whilst somewhat understandable given what he had just learned, was something almost never seen. The pair had been instant friends since their first mission together; Aramis pleased to have someone who didn't judge him for his love of flirting and the fairer sex whilst Porthos, who was fairly new to the regiment by that point, was simply relieved to have someone judge him on his skills rather than the colour of his skin. When the pair returned from their mission, late, covered in mud but grinning like fools Treville had known that their bond would be a strong one.

Unfortunately not even a month after that Aramis was chosen along with the twenty-one other men to head to Savoy. Porthos had been near distraught when he learnt of the massacre, him and Athos, who the pair had been forcing their presence on, much to the man's grudging acceptance, for the last two weeks, had ridden like bats out of hell as soon as the news came in, each refusing to leave the medic to his own devices once he was found delirious but alive.

If he didn't already feel it in his gut Treville knew then that those three would always have each other's backs, no matter what. Then to the surprise of the entire regiment the trio seamlessly became a quartet with the arrival of D'Artagnan and while the trio were fiercely protective of the young man, he was equally as protective of them despite the newness of their relationship.

So when Aramis had exploded at Porthos and then hurt D'Artagnan, despite that being accidental, Treville knew that the second Porthos appeared at the medic's side that the man would be looked after by the best people for the job.

* * *

D'Artagnan grimaced as the applied a cool cloth to Athos's forehead, he had been trying to wake his mentor for several long minutes now and not only had he failed to do so but his already raw throat now felt like it was on fire.

As he continued his ministrations he snuck a glance over at Aramis and Porthos, the pair had now moved away from the compound and were talking quietly in the shade. A large part of him wanted to join Porthos in comforting Aramis, the man had always taken good care of him was now hurting and D'Artagnan hated it. The only thing stopping him was a niggling portion of his mind that was getting concerned over the lack of response from Athos.

The man was a notoriously light sleeper and yet he didn't respond when Aramis stood near him yelling for the entire world to hear and didn't react to the cold water D'Artagnan was using to attempt to cool his skin.

"…Athos" rasped D'Artagnan; another pained grimace marring his face as he tried to force his voice to come out as more then a faint whisper, again no response.

Having a really bad feeling about the situation now D'Artagnan decided to try one last thing to wake his mentor before seeking out help. Without sparing a thought to how badly Athos could react to what he was about to do if it worked, D'Artagnan grabbed an empty goblet, quickly filling it up with cold water, before pouring the entire thing over Athos's head. His stomach fell and his fear grew as Athos showed no signs of waking.

Eyeing his friend worriedly D'Artagnan let his good hand run through his hair. He needed help that was beyond obvious now but he wasn't entirely sure he would be able to get someone's attention in his condition.

* * *

Looking over to where he had last seen Aramis, D'Artagnan couldn't help but sigh in frustration when he noticed the medic sleeping against Porthos's shoulder. Despite knowing the medic would most likely be furious with him for not waking him D'Artagnan didn't have the heart to try and get over there. He knew his friend had not slept well in many weeks and that it had only gotten worse since riding out to find Porthos and Athos.

For the sharpshooter to have fallen asleep now D'Artagnan knew it meant that exhaustion had finally become too much for the man and his body had shut down. Someone in a state like that was in no condition to be trying to treat a friend.

Biting his lip D'Artagnan looked around for doctor Moreau. The Gascon had been trying to avoid the good doctor as much as he could due to the scolding he would no doubt receive for running away from the infirmary when he was so sick but with Athos's health in danger he was willing to risk the scolding.

Seeing Moreau over with Issac and Favier, D'Artagnan couldn't help but thank his luck that they were somewhat close to where he was sitting. Ignoring the screaming protests of his weakened body the Gascon forced himself up onto his shaking legs before stumbling over to Moreau.

* * *

Favier, who was now testing the limits of his healing injury by sitting up, noticed the stumbling Gascon approaching them first.

"D'Artagnan?" he exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. The boy's weakened state was well known to everyone in the camp, for him to force himself to come to them meant that something was seriously wrong.

Moreau eyed the pale Gascon with an inquisitive eyebrow, "You should be resting young man," he scolded lightly, "Your body went through quite an ordeal and you're not making the healing process easier by pushing yourself like this."

Too worried about Athos to even fake guilt at his actions D'Artagnan shrugged weakly before grasping the sleeve of Moreau's shirt, gently tugging it towards the direction he had come from.

Moreau's brows furrowed at the boy's curious actions and he was about to ask what this was all about when it appeared D'Artagnan had had enough of his dallying.

"Athos," he rasped, pulling on Moreau's sleeve once again. His voice sounding so painful it drew winces from the three men.

Understanding and sympathy flooded Moreau's eyes as he quickly nodded before allowing the Gascon to direct him over to the unconscious musketeer's side.

* * *

"…He… won't… wake," rasped D'Artagnan weakly, his uninjured hand coming up to massage his burning throat. "…Getting… hotter."

Moreau wanted to reprimand the boy for forcing himself to talk when his throat was in the condition it was in but he knew he needed to have the information to work out exactly what was wrong.

Kneeling by Athos's side Moreau wasted no time in examining the unconscious man. The first thing he noticed, aside from the fact that the man's entire face was wet, which had drawn an bemused look from the doctor before he continued on, was that the Gascon was correct, the unconscious musketeer before was definitely developing a fever.

"Does he have any other injuries besides his broken bones?" Moreau asked, his deft fingers moving expertly across the damaged bones, checking for shifts.

Sighing Moreau noticed that the shattered bones in his ankle had shifted, no doubt when he was trying to reach D'Artagnan when the boy had been poisoned.

"…Chest," wheezed D'Artagnan, a deep grimace settling on his face. "Shot… had to… cauterize."

Moreau's eyes widened at that and he quickly put resetting the bones to the back of his mind as he opened Athos's shirt to get a look at the wound. As soon as the bandage was off it was apparent that the burn had become infected and was causing Athos's health to decline.

Seeing the infected wound D'Artagnan's eyes immediate filled with worry as they flickered between his mentor and the doctor.

Moreau spared the boy no time as he set to work creating something to try and draw out the infection, thankful he had had the thought to grab his bag before following D'Artagnan.

"…How bad?" rasped D'Artagnan as he busied himself by refreshing the cool cloth on Athos's forehead.

"Infections set it," stated Moreau as he kept his eyes focused on his work, "We're lucky it isn't as bad as yours was when they found you and your medic friend."

Moreau spared the boy a quick glance and saw his words had done nothing to ease his worry, not that they were really intended that way though. Moreau had spent a great deal of his career treating musketeers and knew that when one of their own was injured or hurt they preferred cold hard facts to attempts at comfort.

"Burns are tricky if infection sets in as it's not a simple drain and clean job," explained the doctor as he returned his gaze to his work. "This should help clear up the infection and afterwards I'll make something to help with the fever, with luck you caught it early enough to give him an easier fight."

D'Artagnan said nothing as he watched his mentor worriedly. Unbeknownst to him his good hand, which had been resting on Athos's forehead, had begun to run through the musketeer's hair in a similar way the swordsman's own had done for him when he was sick only the night before.


	46. Complications

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this chapter is a little bit later then usual, I started writing it really late so it took me a while to finish.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Our boys definitely aren't having an easy ride of things :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha Yeah I know, he's too busy getting whumped when I write to have protective moments :D He's protective side is going to come out a lot more in my next story so I'm really looking forward to writing that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos is going to get worse before he'll get better but I have no plans (currently) to kill him off. I couldn't resist that ending when it came into my mind so I'm really glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have him pour a bucket over him but as amusing as that would be to picture, D'Arts a bit too weak to be doing that. I hadn't originally planned for Aramis to throw a fit but I really liked the idea :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Glad you're liking it so far :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Bwahaha I hadn't even thought of it like that but omg now I can't get the image of it out of my head. I suppose it was fitting as he's their pup :D Oooh ouch hope your throat's doing better now... If not maybe D'Art'll share some of his honey-tea with you :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Did you have a good vacation? Worried D'Art is always fun to write though it's a bit hard at the moment as I'm trying to keep his talking to a minimum. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter 44) Hmm how odd, I didn't get anything through to say you reviewed yesterday otherwise I would have responded then, sorry about that! D'Art's kinda in protection mode lately with is cute because he's really not in any condition to actually do much. Viv, despite her current hatred of Aramis, is confident he'll save her from that fate though I am looking forward to Treville threatening her with it :) That wont happen until they're back in Paris or at least on their way back I think, everyones a bit too worried for Athos at the moment to be sparing Viv or Durand a thought. (chapter 45) I'm feeling a bit bad for Aramis now, he's only just gotten off to sleep and I'm going to be waking him up again today. He's definitely going to be feeling the guilt for letting the whole situation with Viv distract him from checking on his friend. D'Art's the ever loyal puppy running off to fetch help when he's master's in trouble lol :D Worried Treville is always fun... not as much fun as protective papa-bear Treville but fun enough :D As for Athos's and Porthos's search for Aramis at Savoy, I have an idea to expand that, possibly into it's own one-shot (keep getting ideas for one-shots lately :D) should be fun :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Haha I think at this point Moreau is seriously considering drugging them all, just to keep them from harming themselves further then anything else i reckon lol :D Feeling a bit bad for Aramis as he's finally getting some rest and then I come alone and wake him up again :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Oooh don't worry about Athos I have some evil thoughts/ideas in mind for him, he wont be having the smoothest (almost wrote smoothie then oops! lol) recovery. D'Art's an injured pup on a mission lately, which is fun to write... a little hard as I'm trying to keep him a silent as possible because of his throat. Aramis and Porthos are becoming aware of the whole Athos situation today so they'll be able to help our doc and pup :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hmm you should know better by now then to be an optimist when my evil little mind's involved lol :D I really liked the prompt too :) it worked as a better explanation then he was just that exhausted that he fell into a deep sleep. Aramis is going to be feeling a bit guilty for not thinking to check on his friend sooner but Athos will put him right when he's both conscious and lucid enough to do so :) I loved writing D'Art taking care of Athos and the worry he was feeling. I usually write it the other way around so it was a really nice change to have D'Art being the worrier for once. Plus I'm thinking it might lead to a cute brotherly conversation between the two of them later on :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Hugs, high-fives and fist-bumps to you awesome people who support this story by following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Six: Complications  
**

As Moreau worked to create a poultice to help draw the infection from Athos's wound his eyes frequently found themselves watching the young Gascon who, despite the pain in his own body, refused to leave his mentor's side.

He hadn't seen much of the relationship between the two during the pair's time at the garrison as the inseparables had their own medic in Aramis, though Moreau had heard about it from the other men he treated in the infirmary.

Most of the regiment were still in shock over how easily the trio had accepted the young man into their closed knit group. The group wasn't unwelcoming to the rest of the regiment but they certainly didn't let just anyone join them on missions or sit with them at their table.

Several members of the regiment, mainly those who had been in the courtyard when D'Artagnan had first appeared, were equally as impressed with the Gascon as the inseparables seemed to be, the gossip around the garrison hadn't stopped for several days after the incident and it seemed that no one was surprised when the young man who had the audacity to charge into the regiment and demand a duel to the death with one of their best men, only to then have a change of heart and help save his life when he was framed, had reappeared asking, or begging depending on who you spoke to, for the trio to train him.

Moreau himself knew full well how hard Athos trained any recruit or musketeer sent his way having had to be the one who treated those training-induced injuries so he was quite impressed when he had spotted the swordsman rigorously training the young Gascon now sitting by his side. Despite the sweat pouring off of him and the numerous bruises already starting to appear the boy seemed joyful and determined as he worked to perfect the moves shown to him and fix the gaps in his defense.

Sparing the boy another look as he finished work on the poultice he could see how much it was killing him to be just sitting there, unable to do anything to help.

Deciding to take pity on the boy Moreau held out the bowl that now held a finished poultice. "It's quite cold on the skin and I doubt you'll be able to hold him down if it causes him to fight."

A determined yet grateful look entered the tired young man's eyes as he took the bowl from Moreau. D'Artagnan knew the doctor was most likely over exaggerating Athos's possible reaction to give him an excuse and reason to help and given how much it was hurting him to sit there and do nothing he was deeply thankful for the chance to help.

"There's enough in there for several applications if we need it," explained Moreau as he moved to hold Athos still. "We need a hearty amount of it on the wound then we'll leave it uncovered for a little while as we look over the rest of him."

Knowing he would be scolded if he tried talking D'Artagnan merely nodded before setting to work, doing his best to ignore the heat he could feel coming from his mentor's skin.

"Right," sighed Moreau, a small frown pulling at his lips at the complete lack of reaction from the unconscious musketeer, "I'm going to make something for his fever, with luck we can stop it before it gets any higher. I know Aramis makes quite a potent balm for bruises; I don't suppose you have any on do you? It appears our patient could really do with some." He asked as he observed the nearly pitch black bruises on Athos's wrists and ankles.

A dark look of anger flashed across D'Artagnan face as he thought of the pain his friends had been forced to endure, once he noticed the worried look Moreau was sending him he however, he was quick to smother the look and offer the man a small smile with a nod as he pulled the small tin containing the balm from his pocket.

With a nod of his own to the boy Moreau set to work preparing the draught, both men worked in studious silence and because of this did not notice the attention they had gathered until a voice interrupted them.

* * *

"Doctor Moreau? Is everything okay with Athos?"

Moreau blinked in surprise at the new arrival, tearing his eyes away from his work he saw both Henri and Corbett standing before him with worried expressions on their faces.

"I thought you were with the Captain Monsieur Corbett," mused Moreau as he returned to work, the unconscious musketeer's fever was continuing to rise and as a result the doctor really didn't have time to waste.

Corbett shrugged, "managed to get him to have a nap. I know he wants to leave soon but we'll struggle to do that if he's too out of it when we try to leave."

"What about Athos?" snapped Henri; the musketeer annoyed by the fact the doctor had ignored his initial enquiry. Athos was their lieutenant and a deeply respected member of the regiment, to see him in such a condition was troubling.

"He has developed several complications," stated Moreau, his face showing his displeasure at Henri's rude tone, "Complications you are now delaying me from treating with your questions."

"If you need any assistance do not hesitate call," stated the musketeer, an apologetic look on his face as he looked at the unconscious swordsman. He hadn't meant to distract the doctor and D'Artagnan from what they were doing but he had been beyond worried when he had first spotted the pair of them working on Athos.

* * *

"Hey Henri," greeted Porthos, slightly surprised the man had approached him. When Aramis had exited the compound the larger musketeer had taken him to a secluded spot, knowing his friend needed some time to process everything. Their spot was positioned in a way that allowed the musketeers at the camp to see where they were but not what they were doing or hear what they were talking about, not that they really had to worry about that, every person in the camp had gotten the silent message to stay away until further notice, which is why Porthos was so surprised to see Henri standing before him.

"You might want to wake Aramis up," stated Henri as he gazed down at the sleeping medic who was nestled against Porthos's side

"Why?"

"Just trust me, he's going to want to hear this."

Porthos's eyes narrowed into a slight glare, "This is the first bit of real rest he's had in a while so if you think I'm going to wake him from that when you yourself have commented on his need for it, just because you say 'trust me'… You need to give me more than that Henri, what's going on?"

Henri sighed, "It's about Athos."

That's all it took, the name of one of his dearest friends and Porthos was completely on board with waking Aramis up.

"'Mis," he called, gently shaking the man in an effort to rouse him.

"…Go…'Way," mumbled Aramis sleepily as he tried to nestle back into Porthos's side.

His words and childish response drew a chuckle from Porthos but when he saw the complete serious look on Henri's face he knew things were bad.

"Not this time 'Mis," he said softly, once again offering the man a gentle shake, "Athos's needs us."

Just like with Porthos that one sentence was enough to push through the sleep-filled haze of the medic's brain and force him away.

"Athos?" he asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Has developed complications," stated Henri bluntly, internally wincing at the look of concern that immediately appeared on both men's faces, "D'Artagnan and the doc are with him but I figured you'd want to know."

"Thanks Henri," nodded Porthos as he helped Aramis to his feet before the pair raced across the camp to their unconscious brother.

* * *

"What the hell happened!?" demanded Aramis as he and Porthos came to a stop by Athos's side.

The scene they arrived to would have been full of teasing opportunities had the situation not been dire. Athos lay unconscious, his head propped up on D'Artagnan's knees as the young man slowly poured the contents of a vial down his throat. While this was happening doctor Moreau had finally moved to look at Athos's damaged ankle and was in the middle of unwrapping it so he could realign the bones.

Looking up from Athos's ankle with a raised eye brow Moreau filled the two men in on what had transpired so far with their friend as well as what steps they had taken to treat them.

With his anger at Vivienne still fresh in his mind the news of Athos's declining health was the last thing that Aramis needed. Spinning on his heels he glared at the clearly worried Gascon.

"Why didn't you come and get me?" he snapped, furious that D'Artagnan had left Athos's care in someone else's hands.

D'Artagnan flinched at the anger in Aramis's voice, he had been trying to help by letting his friend sleep but he knew if he tried to convey that now there was every chance that Aramis would punch him.

"You were too far away," stated Moreau with clear warning in his voice as he stared down the medic. "Surely you've noticed how weak the boy's body is after being poisoned, I'm honestly surprised he was able to stand, let alone reach me. Your boy knew he would never be able to make it all the way across the camp to where the pair of you had moved off to, so he came to me."

Moreau's words were like a slap to the face for Aramis and it instantly knocked the anger out of him. Guilt filled him when he observed the Gascon; even sitting up was undoubtedly causing him pain if the strained look in his eyes was anything to go by.

"D'Art," he breathed, the desire to apologize clear on his face.

Seeing this D'Artagnan offered his friend a small smile, "It's… fine Aramis," he rasped, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Porthos grimaced at the sound of D'Artagnan's voice, "When's the last time you had some more of that tea the Captain made for you?"

The sheepish look on D'Artagnan's face told Porthos everything he needed to know. Sighing the larger musketeer ruffled the boy's hair; "I'll be back with some in a minute, take care of the pair of them while I'm gone."


	47. Amends and Fevered Rambling

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So I'm quite surprised how well this chapter has come together consider I only had like an hour or so to write it.**

 **Athos's is back (kinda) today, he might come across a bit out of character but please remember he's currently fighting quite the fever that's messing with his head a bit.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

romirola: Thanks for the review - Glad you're liking the story so far :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I think Moreau sees D'Art as a bit of a kicked puppy at the moment hence he's protective of him :) D'Art will definitely be doing better once Athos starts to recover. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Fortunately for D'Art Aramis has realized that he's been unfair and horrid to his friend with all the yelling so is making amends today :) Should stave off the breakdown lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha true :) Thankfully Aramis is realizing that he's been quite the lousy friend to our pup and is seeking to make amends today so maybe we can forgive him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos's recovery is going to be a long one but we do get to see him awake (briefly) today but can't promise everything's going to be smooth sailing for them. Aramis is making amends today so hopefully he can get back into your good books now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - They're not having an easy time that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Glad you're doing better :) I'm glad you're enjoying everything story-wise so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Aramis will be making some more amends to our lovely pup today (the idea wouldn't leave my mind all day at work so I had to write it). Glad you liked Porthos & Aramis's reactions to hearing Athos needed them and hope you enjoyed your smoothie lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Things are becoming a little less stressed in this chapter, mainly as there's only so much they can do before it's up to Athos and his body to do the rest. We're going to see a bonding moment between Aramis and D'Art as I figured they need a nice moment after all the yelling. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Athos is waking up (briefly) today though I can't promise that it'll be a good thing. Thankfully Moreau's words yesterday have spurred Aramis to realize how mean he's been treating D'Artagnan so they're going to have a bonding moment today in an effort to make amends. I do agree that poor Moreau's going to both need and deserve a holiday after all this. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Treville's popping up briefly today to get an update, i think he's concern is overruling his anger at the moment. D'Art's too much like a kicked puppy at the moment so it's too hard not to try to protect him. I think I'm definitely going to write the Savoy thing more, though it'll be a one-shot when this is all done. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked the little backstory moment, I wasn't sure if it would come across as me simply trying to pack out the chapter a bit but I really wanted to show how he was accepted as a way of explaining his desire to help his mentor. D'Arts too much of a kicked puppy at the moment for Moreau not to take pity on him by giving him something to do. I loved writing Porthos's protective moment as well as the caring older brother that came out when he heard D'Art talk. Aramis has, thankfully, realized he's been a bit of a lousy friend to our pup so is making amends today... mainly because the idea for it wouldnt leave my head the entire day at work so I had to write it :) ... Wow 3 words, that it? I'm doing better then I thought at keeping the pup quiet... He's speaking a bit more today, which is unfortunately going to cause him some pain. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: Amends and Fevered Rambling.  
**

The tension amongst the group returned once Porthos left, Moreau could tell the two men beside him needed time to talk alone so with an overly loud cough to clear his throat he slowly stood.

"I'm going to get some more water," he stated when both men looked at him questioningly, "There's not much more I can do at the moment, we just have to keep him cool and hydrated."

Aramis nodded as he watched the doctor leave, guilt churning inside him as he subtly gazed over to D'Artagnan. The last thing he wanted to do was fight with his friend, he felt that if he let the anger he felt because of Vivienne push his friends away then it was granting her a victory over him, something he refused to allow.

The sharpshooter was pulled from his musing by a painful sounding cough that was quickly followed by a small whimper.

"Here," he said softly, passing D'Artagnan the water skin attached to his belt, "It's not a soothing as the tea but maybe it'll help."

D'Artagnan looked at the water skin in surprise and for a moment Aramis thought he would decline, so a small but bright smile lit his face when D'Artagnan took the canteen with a small smile of thanks.

While D'Artagnan focused on taking a drink of the cool, soothing water Aramis took a moment to observe Athos. He knew his friend would be angry to know how he had gone off on the Gascon, who true to his nature, had only been trying to help.

Sighing Aramis could feel the guilt bubbling up again, he knew D'Artagnan would never do anything to intentionally put any of them at risk and would most likely have come to him first had he been able to so why had he thought otherwise…

D'Artagnan, oblivious to his friend's inner turmoil, had just screwed the cap back onto Aramis's water skin when a warm, yet familiar, body collided with him, pulling him into a firm but gentle embrace.

* * *

"I'm really sorry D'Art," whispered Aramis as he tightened his embrace of the boy, who was too stunned by the man's actions to really respond. After a few moments though Aramis could feel him relax as his hands came to wrap around him tentatively.

"I've let the events of the last few days change me from my usual charming self and have taken my frustration out on you," he apologized softly, tears springing to his eyes as he thought of what they had all been through the last few days.

Pulling back slightly so he could look his stunned friend in the eye and with a cough to clear his throat and a quick shake of his head to dispel any tears he continued, "Which is the last thing you need right now after being poisoned and I'm really a terrible friend. I mean, you're in pain right now and still helping Athos and then I come along and yell at you for not coming to get me."

Listening to his friend rant out an apology was something of a surprise to the Gascon; he knew his friend had been though the ringer the last few days with everything happening with Vivienne and his poisoning. He didn't blame Aramis for finally reaching his limit and while it hurt that he had taken his frustrations out on him D'Artagnan would rather that then seeing a repeat of the hurt he had seen in Porthos's eyes after their argument earlier that day.

Pulling himself out of his musing D'Artagnan was equally surprised to still hear Aramis apologizing, so to silence his friend he tightened his grip on the medic as much as his weakened arms would allow, pulling him close to his chest and drawing a small squeak of surprise from the marksman.

"…It's okay," he whispered, doing his best not to let it show on his face just how much it hurt to talk.

Aramis shook his head, apparently determined to feel guilty for all this, "It's not okay I –"

"Am forgiven," interrupted D'Artagnan determinedly with a smile

"I - … What?"

A booming laugh from behind them startled the pair. "Well done whelp, aint seem 'Mis so speechless in a long time."

D'Artagnan returned the smile Porthos sent his way, though his eyes immediately locked onto the steaming mug in his hand.

Noticing this Porthos handed the Gascon the mug with a slight chuckle. "Might not be as good as the Captain's but he's sleeping right now so…"

Taking a sip of the soothing drink D'Artagnan sent his friend a grateful look that had Porthos once again reaching out and ruffling the younger man's dark hair.

* * *

For the next few hours the trio settled into their own little bubble as they worked on keeping Athos's fever from getting any worse. They created their own little system of getting some rest as they worked after a very stern Doctor Moreau threatened to drug all three of them if he didn't see them getting some rest. While two of them worked to keep Athos cool and occasionally giving him something for his pain or fever, the other member would be napping, then an hour or so later they would swap out so there was always someone getting some rest.

Ideally they probably needed more than just an hours rest at a time but none of them were overly comfortable with the idea of being asleep when Athos needed them.

* * *

Well into their fourth hour of this is when Treville, who had woken just over an hour earlier and had been looked over by the doctor, approached them for an update.

"Depends," grumbled Porthos, "You want the good news or the bad?"

"Well that just makes it sound ominous," teased Aramis lightly from his spot by Athos's head. While he understood Porthos's frustrations he didn't want to worry their Captain until things truly became dire.

Ignoring the medic's attempt at easing the tension Treville allowed his focus to remain on Porthos, "Good," he stated.

"He's beginning to respond more to stimulants like water," explained Aramis, proving the point when he replaced the now lukewarm cloth on his forehead with a cooler one and Athos groaned quietly before settling down once again.

"And he's fever aint getting worse," added Porthos

Treville nodded, not really liking that this was what they were considering to be 'good' news. "And the bad?"

"The fever's still really high," explained Aramis with a sigh, "While it's not getting worse it's not getting better either and he's at risk of a seizure with it as hot as it is and that's the last thing his broken bones need right now."

"And he's still unconscious," added Porthos, though that point was obvious, something Aramis felt like pointing out with a cheeky grin.

Sighing Porthos simply cuffed his friend round the back of his head in retaliation before reminding him that the Captain wanted an update.

"Gentlemen…" scolded Treville, though inwardly he was pleased to see a lightness return to Aramis's eyes.

"Sorry Captain," they said as one, causing the Captain to huff out a laugh before turning serious.

"Anything changes or you need assistance you call, understood?"

Both Aramis and Porthos nodded before returning to the conversation they had been having before Treville's arrival once the Captain had left.

* * *

It was a little while later, just after Porthos had woken D'Artagnan and was about to settle down himself when Athos once again stirred. Only this time he seemed much closer to waking then any of his previous attempts.

"Athos?" called Aramis gently as the three of them crowded around their fallen friend. "Come on mon ami let us see those lovely eyes of yours."

It took a few minutes more and a lot of calling from Aramis and Porthos, the pair having silenced D'Artagnan from doing so after the boy's first attempt, but eventually they were rewarded with Athos's eyes fluttering open, a soft groan escaping the musketeer.

"It is a relief to see you awake my friend," grinned Aramis when his friend's glazed eyes locked on him, confusion was evident in his face but that was to be expected.

"…Wha'?" slurred Athos in confusion, his glazed over eyes flicking between the three men before settling on a worried D'Artagnan.

"You really sick 'Thos," explained Porthos gently, "Have a fever to rival the one the whelp was sporting when we found him." At this D'Artagnan pulled his gaze from his mentor to send Porthos an annoyed look that was clearly meant to say something along the lines of _I found you not the other way around._

"I'm really sorry Athos," apologized Aramis, guilt heavy in his voice, "With everything that's happened I forgot to check your wound and it got infected… This is all my fault."

Seemingly un-phased by his friend's apologies Athos's fever-filled eyes once again landed on D'Artagnan.

"…T'omas…" he sighed tiredly, making the Gascon's eyes widen in surprise while Porthos and Aramis's crinkled in confusion.

D'Artagnan shook his head, worry filling his eyes, "…D'Artagnan," he rasped pointing at himself, though it didn't seem to register in his friend's mind.

"…'msorry T'omas…" slurred the musketeer, the sadness and guilt in his eyes breaking the hearts of his friends. "…Failed…"

D'Artagnan knew that Athos's fever was causing him to think he was his little brother, most likely as he was the only one of the group who knew of Thomas's existence thanks and because he was the youngest, therefore closest in age to what Thomas had been when he had been murdered.

But even knowing it was the fever doing it D'Artagnan couldn't help but feel slightly touched that he reminded the man enough of his little brother that his subconscious confused the two.

The guilt and pain he heard in his mentor's voice was enough to push that pleased feeling to one side and spur the stubborn Gascon to grip Athos tightly by the shoulder, forcing the exhausted musketeer to look at him.

"…Not your fault," rasped D'Artagnan, fighting to keep the tears of pain from falling as he forced his voice to be loud enough for the sick man to hear. "You… Didn't fail."

During this entire exchange Porthos and Aramis watched with pained confusion. They might not have understood what it was all about but they were brother… when one was hurting they all hurt and the pain in Athos's slurred voice was more than enough to make that statement a reality.


	48. Questions & Threats

**Evening (or very early morning) My Lovelies**

 **Hmm I'm really not liking this... I think this chapter just goes to prove that I really shouldn't be writing when I'm so tired :(**

 **It's kinda fillerish but we'll be moving on tomorrow so hopefully that'll be better.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

romirola: Thanks for the review - Hehe Glad you liked it :) It's not often I have Athos all delirious with fever so it was a lot of fun to work into the story. Athos's guilt about the whole situation is kinda being put on hold today but we'll be exploring it a lot more in tomorrow's one. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay glad you liked the cuteness... After everything that's happened I couldn't resist adding in some cuteness and I felt like Aramis really needed to make amends so what better time to do it :) Aramis and Porthos are certainly eager to learn the truth about Thomas but I'm holding that conversation back until tomorrow... It'll be worth it I promise I have a whole scene planned with some cutey musky moments thrown in :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - We're going to be seeing more of the whole Thomas situation tomorrow, which, if I can do the idea I have in my head justice, should be emotional. Hmmm how about, instead of aliens... Zombie Alien Pirates! I have no idea how they'd fit in but sure sounds badass! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Hmm I seem to be alternating between being able to write and getting writers block... which by the way this chapter went means that tomorrow should be good :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Well pretty much everything about Athos is lovely but it would probably be inappropriate for Aramis to mention that lol :D We're going to be addressing the whole Thomas situation more tomorrow which should be fun :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - After everything I've put the boys through I felt they needed to hug it out so I'm glad you liked it :D Hmmm if there's going to be anything to fear it wont be appearing until at least after tomorrow so they're safe for now :) ... Though I do love the fact that cute/sweet moments in my stories are now considered the lead up to whumpy events lol! Enjoy the new chapter!

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Hmmm Lecture wise I do have a short one in mind for tomorrow (though I wont say for who) I may even work in a return lecture if I can :D Aramis is returning more to himself now (thank god) He just really needed to hug it out with our pup :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aramis seems like a hugger and I couldn't resist adding it in, glad you liked it though :D D'Art really didn't think Aramis had anything to apologize for but accepted it anyways having known what our lovely medic is like :) Moreau's threat is returning today as well as the addition of a new one from someone else :) We'll be seeing the whole Thomas thing in a lot more depth tomorrow, which I'm really excited to work on. But for now D'Art has no plans to tell Athos what he said, mostly because he figures it was the fever talking and he didnt really mean it. Don't worry though we will definitely be seeing that talk, I have it aaaaallll planned out in my head... And if I can do the idea justice, it should be full of feels :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Eight: Uncomfortable Questions and Friendly Threats  
**

D'Artagnan knew that when Athos fell asleep once more it would only be a matter of time before the questioning started and he found himself praying that his mentor would remain awake for some time, even as confused as the fever was making him.

Unfortunately for the Gascon, Athos was only able to remain awake for a few more minutes before his exhausted eyes closed once more.

For several minutes silenced fell over the group, neither Aramis nor Porthos ready to break it with their questions, while D'Artagnan was content to take the reprieve the silence offered.

"D'Art…" Aramis said softly, having apparently decided that the silence had gone on long enough.

D'Artagnan, wanting to avoid the questions he knew were coming, focused on dabbing his mentor's skin with a cool cloth

"Whelp," sighed Porthos having noticed the Gascon's attempts to ignore Aramis

With a sigh of his own D'Artagnan carefully placed the damp cloth on Athos's burning forehead before looking up at his friends.

"Who's Thomas?" Porthos asked getting straight to the point. There was a small sliver of hurt in both his and Aramis's eyes at them not knowing this clearly painful part of Athos's past, that the friend they had known for at least five years had trusted the information to a young man he had known a matter of months instead of them.

D'Artagnan shook his head, sending both men an apologetic look, "Can't… say," he croaked

"Why?" asked Aramis, though it came out as more of a plea then anything else. Both musketeers could tell that whoever this Thomas was, was a source of great pain for their brother and after everything Athos had done for him Aramis wanted nothing more then to help ease his brother of this painful burden.

D'Artagnan shifted, clearly uncomfortable, though the look he sent the sleeping Athos warmed the hearts of both musketeers. "Made… a promise."

"To keep it a secret?" Porthos asked, though he was sure of the answer already and felt a series of conflicting emotions settle within him. On the one hand he was hurt that Athos didn't want or didn't trust them to know while the other was proud of the Gascon for sticking to his word so loyally.

When D'Artagnan nodded in response to Porthos's question the musketeer found the pride winning out against the hurt. He knew how dearly D'Artagnan craved acceptance from them… acceptance, unknowing to him, he already had… So for him to choose to risk that by keeping Athos secret showed the young man's honor and integrity as well as confirming the firmly held belief Porthos had in him that the young man belonged within their family.

"How long have you known?" Aramis asked, his own eyes lacking the hurt they had held previously as he too had come to the same conclusion Porthos had and was now simply after as much information as D'Artagnan was willing to give.

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to reply when the burning in his throat reached new heights, leaving him coughing madly and fighting for breath.

As soon as the first cough exploded from their friend Aramis and Porthos were by his side, offering him water and patting his back.

"Easy whelp. Don't panic, it'll pass," soothed Porthos as he patted the Gascon's back

Much to D'Artagnan's great relief the coughing fit, whilst painful, was quick to pass and he sent his friends a grateful smile that came out as a bit more of a grimace then anything else.

"Maybe lay off the talking for a little while 'ey whelp?" teased Porthos with a small grin that was overshadowed by the worried look in his eyes.

Nodding with a weak smile D'Artagnan returned to taking care of Athos while Porthos settled down for some sleep like he had been planning on doing before Athos woke.

* * *

"It was when we visited Athos's home town wasn't it?" asked Aramis quietly a few minutes later. "During the whole Bonaire business?"

He had noticed the lightness that had followed Athos when he and D'Artagnan had returned to the garrison the day after he and Porthos arrived. There was evidence of burning and the smell of smoke lingering on both their clothes that had the medic brimming with questions but the soft smile the swordsman had offered the clearly tired Gascon silenced any questions before they could leave his mouth.

Whatever had gone on during the time the group had been apart had clearly been enough to strengthen the newly formed bond between the two men and Aramis had a gut feeling that if he questioned it, it would only hinder the progress the two had made, so against his own burning curiosity the medic remained silent.

Aramis's question had D'Artagnan blinking in surprise before offering a slow, hesitant nod, though Aramis could tell the walls were coming up and the boy would offer no more answers on the topic.

Accepting the boy's right and desire to keep Athos's secret Aramis let the matter drop and the group returned to the system they had been using before the swordsman had woken earlier.

* * *

"Okay I've had enough," snapped Henri as he and Corbett made their way over to the tired quartet.

"What?" mumbled Aramis sleepily. It had been many long hours into their tending of Athos and the hour long naps were no longer doing much to aid in keeping them rested enough to work. All three men felt ready to drop, had stopped even trying to hide the pain their own injuries were causing them and if Henri and Corbett's presence meant anything they probably looked as worse as they felt.

"The three of you can't keep going like this much longer," explained Corbett, his voice absent of mirth letting the men know he was serious. "You're doing more harm then good like this."

"We're alright," dismissed Porthos with a tired wave of his hand, "We'll rest when Athos's starts improving."

"But that could be days!" snapped Henri, the man practically radiating waves of frustration. "Look me and Corbett will stay and watch him. We'll wake you as soon as there's any change but if you don't get some rest, so help me God I will knock the three of you out!"

"Don't tempt him Aramis," smirked Corbett when he saw the exhausted medic's mouth open to retort back. "It's all he's been talking about for the last couple of hours."

"Henri," sighed Aramis, ignoring Corbett's warning.

"Don't Henri me!" barked the musketeer, surprising the conscious members of the quartet with the anger in his voice. "You're injured too in case you've forgotten. Keep working yourselves like this and we'll be down a medic and a fighter for our trip home. You'd be putting not only your own but every single person in this camp's lives at risk so will you just do as you're told and get over there and sleep!"

"Don't make me order the three of you," added Treville from his spot by Favier and Issac. Henri's rant had attracted the attention of the entire camp and now the quartet had multiple sets of eyes on them.

Aramis sighed, knowing better then to push the pair of them in their current moods, choosing instead to glare hard at both Henri and Corbett. "Anything changes, you come wake me," he growled, almost daring the men to go against his word.

"Understood," smiled Corbett, "Now go sleep before Henri does actually hit you."

With no small amount of grumbling Aramis and Porthos, who had picked up a still sleeping D'Artagnan, moved over to the sleeping area, their eyes closing the second their heads hit the makeshift pillows.

* * *

"Impressive," smiled Moreau as he knelt down beside Henri and Corbett, "I was beginning to think I was going to have to put something in their water to get them to rest properly."

"My way would be much more satisfying," grunted Henri as he lifted Athos's head to help the sleeping man drink some medicine laced water.

"Yes but then the good doctor would have four patients instead of one and Treville would be even more stressed with the added delay to our departure," comment Corbett with a teasing grin, his words causing Henri to push the man's shoulders lightly in jest.

"So," coughed Henri as he turned to look at Moreau, "How's he really doing?"

Moreau frowned, though it wasn't deep enough to cause a sense of dread to settle. "His fever's still dangerously high but his infection in already showing signs of clearing… Looks like the young man sought help just at the right moment."

Corbett frowned, "But if his infection's clearing shouldn't his fever be coming down too?"

"Not necessarily," explained Moreau, "Athos's body underwent a great trauma; first the torture, then getting shot and finally having to have the wound cauterized. A fever can sometimes be the body's natural reaction to something like that so even if the infection clears the fever might still plague him."

"Do you think he can handle being moved?" Henri asked, discretely checking over his shoulder for any signs of Treville. "The Captain's really feeling the stress of being here and is wanting to leave as soon as you say Athos can be moved."

"Please say he can," mock-pleaded Corbett with a teasing, grin, "I think I might lose my mind if I have to listen to his entire departure plan one more time."

Moreau chuckled, "We would have to travel slowly but providing his condition gets no worse between now and the morning I see no reason why he can't."


	49. Questions Answered

**Evening (or very early morning) My Lovelies**

 **Okay first off before anything else I watched the first episode of season 3 today (don't know if its already been on for a while in any other countries) But OMG what a perfect first episode! The first thing I noticed was Porthos's hair :D It's gotten so fluffy looking I just want to pet it :D Constance is an evil genius in this episode and I might just steal her plan to include in a later story :D Right enough on that now before I start giving spoilers to any of you who haven't watched it yet.**

 **Right, Back to the chapter. Sorry this is a bit late today I was about to publish when I decided to re-write the entire second half which is a bit of an emotional chat between our boys. It took longer then I was expecting it to but I really love how it turned out so I'll let it off :D**

 **I'm a little worried that Athos is out of character in this chapter... Especially in the 2nd half. if he is can we all just agree to go with it and ignore it *Offers up cookies as bribe***

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - It was either that or to have them pass out from exhaustion... this was more fun :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - The boys will be learning who Thomas is today. I'm hoping you like how it turned out :) They'll be beginning their journey home today ... can't promise it'll be a smooth journey but for today at least they're safe :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - :D Yay I'm really happy it made you laugh, I was slightly worried my tired mind wouldnt make it funny... clearly I write humor better when I'm tired lol. There's still time, Henri might punch them out at some point :). Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Wow thank you so much I'm really glad you got such a laugh from the chapter... Maybe I should leave writing all the funny scenes until I'm really tired, seems to work for me lol :) Unfortunately not much in the way of hurt D'Art here but just for that lovely review I'll include some in tomorrow's chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, Thomas storyline/idea is back today. Hopefully I've done it justice *crosses fingers* Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah I know that line was totally him just jinxing it :D Thankfully they've gotten off okay so far journey wise but it's a long way to Paris, who knows what could happen... Hmm if we're taking away one eye why not just say screw it, have them blind but able to track thanks to their superior sense of hearing... it can be a "Shh Don't Make A Sound" moment for whoever they're hunting lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Poor Henri deserves a medal for getting them to rest I think :D The journey definitely wont be easy on them but so far it seems to be going well... It's a long way to Paris though... Who knows what might happen *cackles* :D I think both Aramis and Porthos realize they would be reacting the exact same way had Athos admitted the truth to them and asked them to keep it a secret so they can't really blame the pup. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - We're actually moving on a bit today as our boys are beginning the long journey home, with the addition of a couple of snuggly moments that I couldn't resist adding :D Henri and Corbett seem to be pairing up a lot in my writing now I'm beginning to see them as an alternate Porthos and Aramis with Henri as Porthos and Corbett as Aramis... This was unintended when I created them but I quite like it so I'm gonna run with it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I almost wanted Aramis to argue just so Henri could knock him out lol Athos will be having company in the wagon... maybe even a small snuggy moment as I really couldn't resist with this chapter. Athos's determination to keep his past a secret definitely hurts Aramis and Porthos who don't really hide much of their past from the other two but I get the feeling that they're okay with him doing so because of the obvious pain it causes him to even think about. They'll be learning of Thomas today which is not going to be an easy conversation for Athos to have. Moreau was extremely pleased they managed to get our boys to rest... even if they had to threaten them to do it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter 47) I hated having Aramis snapping at D'Art all the time, they needed to make up and a hug was definitely in order so I'm glad you liked it :) (chapter 48) Personally I think Henri deserves some kind of award for getting our stubborn boys to rest lol I have a feeling Treville may be beginning to think that place cursed given all they've endured there :) thankfully they're off back home today, it's going to be a long journey for them given how slow they have to go because of the injured members. Currently it's going okay for them but it's a long way home... anything could happen :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I could see both Aramis and Porthos acting exactly the same way as D'Art is at the moment had they been the one Athos swore to secrecy about Thomas so I think they understand why he's doing it and accept that they wont be getting answers from him. They will be learning about Thomas today though. I really wanted the conversation to be quite an emotional one for Athos so I'm really hoping it comes across that way. Henri deserves an award for getting our boys to sleep though I did almost have Aramis argue just to have Henri knock him out as he wasn't in the mood to take any of their crap but I figured the last thing Aramis needed before a long and possibly painful journey home was a minor possible concussion so i resisted the urge to write it in. With D'Art I was tempted to have them wake him just to see his childish tired side come out because the image of it was too cute but I couldn't resist the cute brotherly moment of Porthos carrying him more :) We're in for a few cute snuggly moments as well with today's chapter that I hope you like. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. You guys are the best!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **P.S Yay longest chapter!**

 **P.S.S Holy crap we're almost at 50 chapters!**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Nine: Questions Answered  
**

When morning arrived Moreau was extremely pleased with the progress Athos was making, the man had yet to wake up again but his fever, while still high, had come down some and the infection was already showing a vast improvement to the other day.

It had been a few hours before dawn when the doctor had banished Henri and Corbett from the sleeping musketeer's side. Treville had been round before stating his intention for the group to depart the area come morning so Moreau knew the men would need to be rested to handle the ride.

Despite dawn having only broken about an hour earlier the camp was already coming alive with Treville issuing orders to the men already awake, sending them scurrying off to prepare for their journey.

Moreau had noticed however that the men were conscientious enough to stay away from Athos and the other three men while they slept on, letting the exhausted men get a few more hours sleep before they left.

The doctor was putting the final touches on his latest batch of pain draughts, having had a feeling the injured men would need them during the long journey home, when a soft groan caught his attention.

"Monsieur Athos?" called the doctor softly as he gently squeezed the musketeer's shoulder.

"Do you know who I am?" enquired Moreau when Athos's eyes finally fluttered open and locked on him.

Athos's brows furrowed in confusion before he mumbled "Doctor…. Moreau"

At his words the doctor sent him a soft yet clearly pleased smile. "And do you know who you are?"

If possible Athos's brows furrowed, "Athos…" he mumbled after a moment though it was clear he was struggling to stay awake, "Of the… Kings… Musketeers."

Moreau grinned, "The last part wasn't needed though I am glad you appear to be more lucid then last time you woke."

"W…What?" slurred Athos, clearly very confused with the doctor's words.

"You're quite sick I'm afraid," explained Moreau as he helped the musketeer drink some water. "Thankfully it seems your young friend sought help just in time to prevent it from getting worse."

At Moreau's words the doctor noticed Athos's face soften as he turned his head to where his three friends were sleeping soundly, a small tired smile tugging at his lips as he noticed the position they were all in.

Porthos was lying on his back in the middle of the trio snoring soundly, Aramis was curled tightly against his side, his head using the larger man's shoulder as a pillow while their legs were completely tangled up together. Porthos had his arm wrapped around the medic like he had pulled him towards him sometime during the night. D'Artagnan mirrored Aramis's sleeping position, only instead of Porthos's shoulder the young Gascon was using the musketeer's chest as a pillow, his injured hand resting lightly beside his face, rising and falling as Porthos breathed. Unlike Aramis however D'Artagnan's legs were tight to his chest, surprising Atos slightly at how small the Gascon could make himself when he tried, though it also brought forth a surge of protective feelings at seeing the young man so small and vulnerable.

Noticing where his eyes were focused on Moreau smiled softly, "It took some time and no short amount of threats to get them to sleep. They were very adamant at not leaving your side." Helping Athos to have another few sips of water Moreau added, "You have fine friends musketeer."

A small yet clearly proud smile lit up Athos's tired face mere moments before he could no longer keep himself awake and fell asleep once more.

* * *

"He good to be moved?" enquired Treville an hour or so later as he approached a sleeping Athos and working Moreau.

"He's doing better then I thought he would be so as long as we take it slow he should be okay."

Treville nodded, clearly relieved at the news and eager to leave the camp. Not that Moreau could blame the man, in the short time alone that he had been there D'Artagnan had been poisoned, Treville had been held at gun point, Aramis had suffered a deep heartbreak and Athos had fallen seriously ill.

"I'll have my men bring one of the wagons around and we can get them loaded up."

"Who's going to be riding in them?" Moreau asked, his mind already categorizing the list of injuries the men were suffering from, internally deciding who was up for sitting on a horse for hours on end and who needed the wagon.

"Athos and D'Artagnan for definite," stated Treville before breaking off briefly to order Corbett to bring the wagons around as soon as they were ready. "Aramis, though I'm hoping we can be on the road before he wakes up and starts complaining about it." Moreau chuckled having heard the discussion regarding the travel arrangements between the two men a few days before.

"Porthos should be okay to ride one of the horses," mused the Captain though he waited until Moreau nodded in confirmation before moving on. "Other then that just Favier. He keeps telling me he can handle the ride but with how serious his wound was I'm not going to risk it."

"And yourself?" Moreau asked, though he suspected he already knew the answer, "I do remember several of your men stating you weren't up for riding."

At this Treville smirked, "That's why I'm going to be driving one of the wagons, technically not riding then and Aramis can keep his complaints to himself."

Moreau chuckled, standing to help the men when they approached with the wagons, "Somehow I get the feeling that's not very likely to happen."

* * *

With a precision that only came from practice the musketeers made quick work of packing up the camp and settling the injured into the wagons. Thankfully despite everything that had occurred Henri and a couple of the other men had still had the foresight to finish the repairs on the wagon they found abandoned by the compound meaning they had two usable wagons to transport the injured men.

Favier, who was awake and complainingly quietly about not being allowed to ride was the first man to be settled, Issac helping the stubborn man walk and climb inside, barely biting back a teasing 'I told you so' when the simple act of climbing into the wagon caused the man to hiss in pain.

"Yes, yes you were right, happy now?" grumbled Favier at the smug look on Issac's face once he was settled in the wagon. Issac merely shrugged before moving to get his horse, allowing his friend a moment alone to compose himself from the pain.

Treville decided next that he didn't want to risk Aramis waking up before they managed to get him settled so he was the next to be moved. Henri and Corbett took extra care of gently lifting the still sleeping musketeer into the wagon, settling him in beside Favier who promised to try and curb the musketeer's likely attempts to get out of the wagon when he woke.

Getting Athos into the other wagon was completed in much the same way as Aramis, only this time the men paid extra attention not to jostle him as they were all aware of their lieutenants current poor health and need for rest.

Overall it seemed liked the entire operation was going smoothly until it came time to get D'Artagnan into the wagon beside Athos.

For several moments Henri and Corbett stood in front of the sleeping man, not moving, until Treville came over to find out what was causing the hold up, a smile tugging at the stressed Captain's lips as he saw what was stopping his men.

Apparently after sensing the loss of Aramis's warmth from his side, Porthos had rolled over and pulled D'Artagnan close to him, much like a child cuddles their favourite teddy. The scene was almost too amusing and cute to break up but eventually Treville lightly kicked Porthos's boot continuously until the larger man stirred, a light smile tugging at his lips as he saw D'Artagnan sleeping peacefully before it turned to one of confusion as to why he was being woken up.

"Morning Porthos," grinned Corbett with obvious amusement in his eyes as he looked at the pair. "Captain wants to head out soon, can't get the lad into the wagon with you cuddling him like that."

Still not quite awake enough to realize he was being teased Porthos untangled himself from the Gascon and watched as Henri and Corbett slowly moved the sleeping boy to the wagon with Athos, the young man instantly curling towards his mentor.

"You feeling up to riding Porthos?" asked Treville, his eyes searching the musketeer's face for any signs of pain or deception. "There's room in the wagons if you're not, I don't want you pushing yourself unnecessarily."

Moving to his feet and running his hand over his face to dispel the last vestiges of sleep Porthos shook his head, "I'm good Captain."

"Good," grinned Treville, "The rest of the men are ready to go, Blaise and Alain are going to keep an eye on Vivienne and Durand is going to ride up front in the wagon with me. Seeing as how D'Artagnan wont be riding any time soon we've left his horse for you to ride as you know how temperamental Aramis's mare is about other riders."

Porthos grinned at this, Aramis's mare was well known in the regiment for refusing any rider that wasn't Aramis. Not even himself or Athos were allowed to ride her unless they were riding with Aramis.

Noticing that everyone was waiting for him Porthos moved to where D'Artagnan's horse waited, mounting with ease before moving to walk in between the two wagons so he could keep a close watch of all of his friends.

* * *

The group had made it to midday before Moreau demanded they stop so he could check over the injured, noticing the winces of pain that a now awake D'Artagnan and Aramis couldn't quite hide.

With Corbett and the men who had originally accompanied him out scouting the area Treville instructed his men to set up a temporary camp, intending to stop for an hour or so to have lunch and to let the injured men recover from the jostling they had received so far. Unfortunately the paths they following were full of bumps and dips', meaning the ride was very uneven. This wasn't too bad for the riders but for those in the wagons it meant they were jostled about a lot, often resulting in jarring their injuries and causing them even more pain.

After a couple of hour's rest, where the injured were given another pain draught and bandages and poultices were changed, the group once again packed up and were on the road.

During their brief stop the trio of two inseparables and D'Artagnan had been disappointed to see their friend remained asleep. Their spirits had lifted earlier when Moreau informed them that Athos had woken briefly and had been lucid. Aramis had been angry that they hadn't been woken but Moreau simply brushed off his anger and moved the conversation on to how each of them were healing.

The group continued their pace of riding for a few hours, and then stopping for an hour before continuing again until dusk began to fall and the group was forced to search for a safe area to camp for the night.

Treville had been frustrated with the lack of progress the group had made given the speed they were being forced to travel but even he would admit he would have struggled to handle going any faster.

With orders to get an early night as they were leaving as soon as possible in the morning most of the camp quickly moved to their sleeping rolls, leaving only Porthos and Aramis awake as they waited for Athos to wake, the man having shown signs of waking for the last hour.

* * *

"You back with us 'Thos?" grinned Porthos as he watched Athos wake with a small groan.

"P'thos?" came a mumbled reply that had the larger musketeer's grin growing.

"Aye," he nodded before nodding towards his companion, "'Mis too, the whelp's gonna be pissed though. He's been forcing himself to stay awake all day in case you woke up and now you do and 'e's asleep."

Athos let out a huff of laughter at his friend's words, a half smile tugging at his lips at the sight of D'Artagnan sleeping soundly with his head in Aramis's lap.

"You're lucid this time," remarked Aramis with a grin of his own.

"Apparently so," deadpanned the musketeer, forcing his aching body into an sitting position with the help of Porthos who had leapt to the man's aid as soon as he realized what he was trying to do.

"How is he?" Athos asked nodding towards the sleeping Gascon.

"Weak and sore," sighed Aramis sadly as he looked down at the young man using his lap as a pillow, "Worried for you," he added with a knowing grin towards his friend that Athos ignored.

For several minutes the trio sat in comfortable silence but before too long Athos could tell there was something both men were desperate to say but were nervous to do so.

"What?" he asked having finally had enough with waiting.

"Who's Thomas?" Aramis blurted out eventually, clearly no longer able to keep his curiosity at bay.

Athos's eyes went wide with surprise and, to the musketeer's concern; they filled with a pain and guilt that was near overwhelming.

"H… How do you know that name?" Athos breathed, his carefully constructed walls rapidly rebuilding themselves before the duo's very eyes.

"The whelp," said Porthos, "You called him it when you first woke."

Once again Athos's eyes went wide with surprise and instantly locked onto the sleeping form of the young man he was rapidly coming to consider a brother.

"I… did?" he breathed, his voice full of disbelief.

"You weren't exactly lucid," stated Aramis sadly as a way of explanation, "D'Art seemed to recognize the name though."

Athos blinked, surprise and confusion quickly settling on his face. "He… He didn't tell you?"

Both Aramis and Porthos smiled sadly at this, though Athos could see the pride in their eyes as they explained that D'Artagnan had admitted to knowing who Thomas was but had refused to tell them anything as he had made a promise to him.

"We understand if you don't want to talk about it," said Aramis quickly, hating the pain and guilt brewing in his brother's eyes.

"No…" sighed Athos sadly, "You have held back most of your questions regarding my past for long enough. You are my brothers. You have trusted me with the pains of your past… It's only fair you know mine."

"Athos…"

"It's fine Porthos," smiled Athos, though the smile was sad and didn't reach his eyes, making both musketeers frown at the pain they could see there.

"Thomas…" Athos began, his heart clenching in pain at the mere mention of his brother's name, "Thomas was my younger brother."

Both musketeers' were shocked at this, neither having ever heard mention of a younger brother in any of the rare moments when Athos spoke of his past.

"Was?" Aramis asked quietly, his heart breaking at the pain that was clear as day on Athos's face.

"He was murdered," stated Athos, ignoring the surprised gasps from his brothers. "His death and my failure to prevent it is what spurred me to join the musketeers… I had nothing after he died, that one event cost me everything I cared about. I was so hollow and in so much pain… I just wanted to die." He admitted quietly, not at all surprised by the strangled gasp from Aramis nor the quiet growl for Porthos.

"Fortunately for me I suppose, my pride wouldn't simply let me kill myself and end my own pain so I sought out Treville. He had had dealings with my father before and knew of my skills. After some persuasion he arranged for me to get my commission from the King. Death serving France and dying to protect others seemed an appropriate form of penance for someone who couldn't even protect their own blood."

Looking up from the spot on the ground where he had been staring he noticed the expressions on his brothers' faces and a soft, yet still sad smile tugged at his lips.

"Thankfully Treville knew me well enough at that point to predict my true motives behind joining, hence why he kept me away from overly dangerous mission despite my skills, until later and paired to three of us up on a mission early on. He knew the pair of you would be too stubborn to let me fall on my blade like I so desperately wanted to do."

"Athos I…" breathed Aramis, his voice thick with emotion and Athos knew that had D'Artagnan not been sleeping on him he would currently be engulfed in a tight hug from the medic.

Having no such restriction Porthos wasted no time in pulling the emotionally drained swordsman tight to his chest, whispering soft words into his ear that had tears pooling in his eyes.

"I have never regretted Treville's decision that day," admitted Athos once Porthos had released him, love burning bright in his eyes as he looked a the men he considered brothers. "Thomas's death broke me and the guilt of not being able to prevent it left me convinced I didn't deserve to be fixed."

The offended look that appeared on both musketeers' faces at his words warmed Athos's aching heart.

"While nothing I do will even earn me redemption for his death… it is… comforting to know there are those who deem me worthy of repair."

At this Athos was pretty sure Aramis was about to cry and Porthos looked ready to hug him again, something the guarded musketeer wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable with right now.

Looking over at D'Artagnan who had mumbled something in his sleep that, judging by the amused yet proud grin on Aramis's face, had been some form of retort to Athos's last statement, the swordsman couldn't help the sad smiled that formed.

"Thomas was around D'Artagnan's age when he died," he admitted quietly, his eyes never leaving the sleeping boy, "I have found myself making comparisons between the two more frequently then I would like. Both have such an unnatural ability to find trouble it's troubling and the devotion they have for the things they're passionate about is uncannily similar."

Both Porthos and Aramis grinned at this, both remembering the instances of having to force the sleeping Gascon away from training before he dropped, the boy too focused on perfecting the latest thing Athos had shown him that he lost track of time.

"Why does he…" asked Porthos hesitantly as he watched the Gascon.

"Know?" Athos asked, waiting for Porthos's nod before continuing.

"When D'Artagnan returned for me during the Bonaire mission he encountered me during the aftermath of an confrontation of my past. The shock of that confrontation along with the emotions of being back in that house had me talking before I even realized what I was doing." Athos offered by way of explanation

After a few moments of silence however he added, "I was hoping he would see the truth."

"The truth?" Aramis questioned, hating the self-deprecating tone Athos's voice had taken on.

"Of my guilt," admitted Athos without looking either brother in the eye, "I wanted someone to see me how I see myself… to see me for the failure that I am."

"You're not a failure!" snapped Aramis, wincing slightly when D'Artagnan briefly stirred in his lap before settling back asleep.

"Clearly the pup agrees with 'Mis considering the way he looks at you," teased Porthos, though there was a seriousness to his voice that dared Athos to question him.

"Yes, I guess he does," smiled Athos softly, remembering the look D'Artagnan had given him the morning after his confession. He had been expecting distain or at least distrust but to his great surprise the boy had looked at him with a renewed look of awe and respect.

"One person knowing my guilt was enough," said Athos after a few minutes of silence, "I ordered him into silence when we approached the garrison, I didn't need nor want to burden either of you with it."

Finally having enough Aramis gently moved D'Artagnan's head off of his lap and practically pounced on his friend, Porthos joining him mere moments later.

"You, my dear friend," whispered Aramis as he embraced his friend as tightly as he dared with both of their injuries, "are anything but a burden."


	50. Day Two I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Wow 50 chapters! This story is about 10-20 chapters more then I had originally planned... and we're not in Paris yet!**

 **So... Yesterday I promised a guest reviewer who sent me quite a nice review that we would get some D'Art whumpage today so I'm hoping you'll like what my evil mind settled on :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

romirola: Thanks for the review - I don't think Athos will ever let go of that guilt unfortunately. Hmmm your words about the new season don't fill me with much hope. I really liked the first episode but it only aired in the UK at the weekend so... I thought it was a promising start (I still REALLY want to pat Porthos's hair and see if it feels as fluffy as it looks) but now I'm going to temper my expectations for the rest of the season... I'm not sure what to really make of this new minister of France baddie and my God was Louis annoying! I think I might seriously have to write some Louis whump if they keep him as annoying as he was in that episode... screw it I'll probably write it anyways lol :D Anyways enough rambling from me :) I'm glad you count my stories in that list and never midn about ranting, I love a good rant so feel free to rant away whenever you want :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yay glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Glad you thought so :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah when things get sweet you know something bad is about to happen XD Today its a bit of D'Art whump :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I pretty much decided to make up for the lack of snugglyness with that last chapter lol :) Athos needed to hear that they don't consider him a burden. He's never going to lose the guilt over Thomas but finding and getting the acceptance from his brothers is definitely helping him heal :) Unfortunately for D'Art our pup is going to have some more important things to be worrying about today instead of being left out (I was feeling mean) :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Poor D'Art has no idea what's going on much to his annoyance when he eventually realizes he's been left out I suppose :) I was really worried about the Thomas talk, it was such a big part of the chapter and I really didnt want to mess it up. Thankfully it seems to have gone over well so I can breathe a sigh of relief now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Glad you enjoyed the sweetness and I would be offended that you think I'm just going to go a head and destroy the peace if we both didn't already know what I'm like lol. I'm not sure if today's chapter counts for destroying the peace but there's some whumpage so hopefully you'll like it regardless. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Part of me feels like Athos might have been willing to mention it before but the duo respected Athos's privacy too much to bring up his past and he was to guilt ridden to bring it up himself. Aramis gets to protest today though :) Only briefly as Treville's not in the best of moods. Yep one day down... what's this new day going to bring :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Good to know :) We're going to see Aramis getting restrained by Favier today, hopefully it lives up to the image in your mind. I'm really glad you liked their chat, I was really nervous about it as it was a good half of the chapter and a pretty important chat that I had to get right. It seems to have gone over well with everyone that's reviewed so I'm gonna count that as a win :) With regards to the 3rd season I've only seen the first episode as it aired over here on Saturday night, personally I really liked it though we'll have to see if the rest of the season matches that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know right :D So full of snuggles :D I think my brain was trying to make up for the lack of snuggly moments throughout the story by throwing as many as possible into that one chapter lol :) (not that I'm complaining they're cute to write) I kinda get the idea that Porthos would be use to sleeping like that with Flea and Charon during winters in the court so it ends up being almost second nature when they sleep together now. I'm not sure where the teddy bear idea came from but I couldn't resist adding it. I think there's something so vulnerable about the fetal position that it would be impossible for Athos not to get all the feels from seeing D'Art like that. D'Art's just a very snuggly sleeper it seems lol. As for how D'Art ended up in Aramis's lap I'm kinda thinking that they placed D'Art near Aramis and our lovable medic couldnt resist offering the boy some comfort... maybe he was whimpering quietly over his arm or ribs or something... I don't think D'Arts consciously comfortable enough to just start snuggling with them yet, i get the feeling he only does that when he's asleep :) Glad you liked the Thomas talk as I'm now dubbing it :) I really wanted it to be heavy with the emotion and I think, judging by the reviews I've received, that I've managed to do that :) Yay for season 3! I'm only one episode in but I'm really looking forward to seeing where it goes from here... I did get quite happy when I noticed they have a baddy called Lucien in it :) I think they stole the name from my story... he doesnt seem as crazy and creepy as my Lucien was though... I've heard some... not so good things about this final season so I'm trying to remain optimistic and hopeful while not raising my expectations too high for it... though if Porthos doesnt cut his hair I'm going to spend the entire season wanting to pet it lol XD Thanks for taking the time to review when you've clearly had a busy day :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. You guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty: Day Two I  
**

The trio was still in the middle of their group hug when a hoarse and slightly confused voice caught their attention.

"…Clearly I've missed something," mused D'Artagnan with a bemused expression on his face as he watched his three friends, each suspiciously teary eyed, tightly embracing each other, although Athos looked like slightly unwilling participant.

"Jeez whelp," grimaced Porthos at hearing the boy's voice, no matter how many times they heard it, the hoarseness of it made them wince in sympathy, "We need to get you some more of that tea."

D'Artagnan shrugged off his concern, his sleep-dulled mind still focused on what he had witnessed upon waking.

"Why are you all hugging?" he asked tiredly, his good hand coming up to wipe the sleep from his eyes as he spoke. Before his friend's could answer his question the Gascon's mind finally registered something else.

"Athos!" he exclaimed, his voice barely above a whisper but the joy in it was clear for them all to hear, "You're awake!"

"And doing better," chirped Aramis gleefully as Athos nodded at his protégé.

"Moreau says I have you to thank for the quick medical aid I received," stated Athos, his thanks clear in his voice and D'Artagnan, still beaming at seeing his mentor awake, blushes deep red at the praise.

"How are you doing?" Athos asks when it became clear the Gascon was either too embarrassed by the praise or in too much pain from his throat to respond.

The trio of musketeers took the latter to be true when D'Artagnan offered a weak attempt at a grin and waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Even when he can't talk he still finds ways to say he's fine when he's not," grumbled Aramis as he moved from Athos's side to do one last check over his young friend before the four of them settled for the night.

* * *

The following morning's departure was slower then the day before thanks to the quartet now being awake and being very vocal about being forced into the wagons.

Athos was surprising the most compliant, knowing that as he didn't really feel like he had the strength to stand that he would never be allowed on a horse. Despite knowing this, the swordsman scowled the whole time it took to get him into the wagon.

Aramis was next as D'Artagnan was being given on last examination by Moreau, the boy's cough having returned an hour or so before.

"I'm no more injured then I was when I rode here so why can't I ride back?" pouted Aramis as he glared at the offending wagon.

Treville sighed; this was the third time the man had brought up this same argument in the last hour. "You're injured Aramis," snapped the Captain, "just get in the damn wagon!"

"So are you and you're not riding in the wagon!" retorted Aramis, though he began moving towards the wagon when he caught the look in Treville's face that had him paling slightly as he moved.

"I'm not riding a horse either Aramis," stated Treville with barely held in annoyance, "We'll see about letting you ride up front after lunch if it'll get you to stop moaning."

Athos and Porthos shared a look of sympathetic amusement for the grumbling Captain's plight, though Porthos ended the exchange when Moreau stated he was finished with D'Artagnan and that the boy could be moved to the wagon now.

"I can… walk on… my own," hissed D'Artagnan when Porthos tried to pick him up.

"I dunno D'Art," mused Porthos, though he seemed to be actively considering it, which gave D'Artagnan hope. "Doc said you're still really weak from whatever that poison did to you."

"Please Porthos," begged the Gascon as he tried to disguise just how much energy and focus it was taking to remain upright without crying out in pain. "I wont complain about being in the wagon just let me walk there by myself."

The paleness of the boy's skin was worrying to the larger man but a ride without him moaning about being forced into the back of a wagon was too tempting to resist so with a resigned sigh the musketeer waved his hand towards the wagon.

D'Artagnan beamed at being given permission, he had spent far too much time lately being weak and he desperately wanted to do something… anything, just to prove to himself that he was in fact getting better.

Pushing away from the tree he was subtly using as a crutch D'Artagnan eyed the wagon. _It's barely ten steps away,_ he mused internally, _I can do this._

* * *

Unfortunately for the Gascon, as much as his mind was convinced he could, his body was a different matter entirely as when he was a few steps away from the wagon his shaking legs had finally given out, sending the young man tumbling to the floor.

The shock of the sudden fall had D'Artagnan's body acting on instinct and thrusting out both of his arms to break his fall. The force of his weight colliding with his broken arm drew an excruciating scream from the young man's lips, the boy quickly curling into himself, his arm tight to his chest.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" screamed the three inseparables, Porthos racing to the still screaming boy's side whilst Aramis and Athos attempted to climb out of the wagons.

"Enough the pair of you," snapped Treville, walking between the two wagons so he could smack both men upside the head at the same time. "It took an hour to get the two of you in there so don't you even think about it, Moreau can look at him, that's what he's here for after all."

"Captain!" exclaimed Athos, looking lost at the order to sit still whilst D'Artagnan was crying out in pain.

"That's an order Athos," growled Treville, "Don't think I wont get Henri to come an hold you down now let the doctor work."

Treville then turned to Aramis, expecting a similar outburst from him only for the Captain's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise and amusement at the sight of Aramis glaring at Favier, who had wrapped his arms around the medic to prevent him from moving out of the wagon, both of them knowing that Aramis wouldn't try anything out of fear of ripping Favier's stitches. Nodding his thanks to the man Treville moved quickly to D'Artagnan's side, kneeling down by the boy.

"What's the damage?" Treville asked, not bothering to ask if he was okay, the young man wouldn't have screamed like he had or be crying like he was if he was okay.

"Landed bad on his broken arm," stated Moreau with a slight tsk as he tried to pry the offending appendage away from where D'Artagnan was keeping it tight to his chest.

"Whelp," soothed Porthos as he ran a hand through the boy's hair, doing his best to ignore the fat tears spilling down his face, "You need to let the doc look at your arm."

Almost immediately D'Artagnan violently shook his head, pulling his arm tighter to his chest as a small whimper of pain escaped his lips.

"I know whelp," whispered Porthos, his eyes full of sympathy for his young friend's pain. "But a fall like that could 'ave done more damage to it so you **need** to let Moreau look at it."

It took a few minutes of persuasion and soft soothing words from Porthos as well as one snapped order from Athos but eventually D'Artagnan did consent to the examination, slowly relinquishing his grip of his arm. As soon as he saw this Porthos offered the boy a soft smile before taking his uninjured hand in his own, knowing what was coming next was going to be painful.

"I need to check," said Moreau gently, his eyes full of sympathy for the young man, "I'll be as quick as I can but it will hurt."

The second Moreau's fingers began their examination D'Artagnan was screaming in pain, his eyes screwed shut and his good hand tightly squeezing Porthos's, the musketeer kindly not saying anything about the death grip his friend currently had on his hand, choosing instead to whisper soothing words into the Gascon's ear while stroking his hair .

After what felt like a lifetime for D'Artagnan, Moreau pulled his hands back and let out a sad sigh.

"What?" Porthos asked worriedly, really not liking the sound of the sigh that escaped the doctor. He quickly sent a look Aramis's way only to find the man once again being restrained by Favier.

"It's as I feared," admitted Moreau sadly, "The fall caused the broken bones to shift out of position." At this D'Artagnan, who had already gone pale, paled further. "I need to move them back if they're to have any chance of healing right."

Luckily for the group the threat of his arm not healing right and him thereby losing any chance of ever becoming a musketeer pushed any thoughts of protest out of D'Artagnan's mind. "D…Do it," he hissed through gritted teeth, letting out another scream when Moreau worked to correct his bone.

* * *

Once the bone was back in place Moreau wasted no time in splinting and wrapping the arm before passing a vial to Porthos.

"Help him drink it," ordered the doctor, "it'll help with the pain."

Nodding in understanding the larger musketeer coaxed the barely conscious Gascon to drink the pain draught before gently picking him up into his arms.

"Let's get you settled whelp," he said affectionately, "'Thos'll keep an eye on you while we're on the road and 'Mis'll check the arm again when we stop for lunch."

Having seen the boy's current state Porthos wasn't really expecting much in the way of an answer so when he got a heavily slurred and mumbled refusal of the plan he couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's stubbornness.

"Not asking for permission whelp," he said with a smile as he lay the Gascon down gently next to Athos, whose eyes hadn't left the barely conscious boy's form since the two approached. "Sleep pup, the pain draught should be kicking in real soon."

With that Porthos left the two men to it and went to get mounted on his horse, knowing that any more delays would only serve to further irritate the Captain.

* * *

Once they were back on the road again and people's attentions were focused on scanning for potential ambushes Athos let his focus lock onto his protégé. True to Porthos's earlier words the pain draught had kicked in and had the Gascon out like a light beside him.

Without sparing it much thought Athos quickly, but gently, drew his young friend close against his side, letting his own body act as a buffer against the unavoidable rocking of the wagon.

Though it wasn't too long until his own tired healing body cried out for rest and he found himself drifting off beside his protégé, his head resting lightly on top of D'Artagnan's, his grip on the boy remaining tight despite the deep sleep that claimed him.


	51. Day Two II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So I have a request :) I've just realized that if I can get 11 reviews for this chapter then I'd have reached 600 reviews by this time tomorrow, which would be awesome! So this is me begging for reviews and bribing you all. *hands cookies and other yummy goodies* :D**

 **Right now for this chapter I received 2 different requests for Aramis whump from Deana and Issai You two are lovely awesome people who always take the time to review my stories so as a thankyou here is some Aramis whump for you, hope you enjoy it! :D**

 **I'm not too sure about the beginning of the chapter but I promise it gets better just stay with it!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yep poor D'Art's not having a good time. You most certainly can have some more Aramis whump my friend :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Athos likes his cuddle time with the pup, no matter how much he may try to deny it lol :) Things are beginning to go downhill now (my evil mind's back) :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Ah when am I ever completely done with D'Art :) The trip home isn't off to a great start and it's only going to get worse from here mwhahaha :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think D'Art may be cursing his own stubbornness right now ... or he would be if he wasn't in a drug-induced sleep. I couldn't have the pup injured near Athos and then not have Athos's protective nature come out somehow :D ... Plus I love me some snuggly muskys :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - I'm definitely not making things easy for our pup am i? :D I think he's going to be regretting his stubborn decision, which will probably help him when our boys eventually get around to lecturing him. As for the ranting :) We'll probably end up having one at some point, thanks for the heads up and don't worry about detracting from my excitement, I'm easily pleased where our boys are concerned lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Yes, yes they are :) Though on the plus side I think even D'Art will be admitting that this was a reckless and stupid move so that's progress :) hmmm Shaking probably wouldnt help now... wait until he's a bit better or at least make sure his arm is properly secured before you do it so you don't jostle him too much :) Yay I'm glad you liked the Favier moment, I figured it was probably the only way he'd be able to restrain Aramis as despite his injuries Aramis was the one in the better condition (not so much after today :D ) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Don't matter if you're mean, you'll fit in just fine here :D Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - As you've reviewed pretty much everything I've ever published on here you most definitely can request and get some Aramis whump :D I spent all day trying to decide what I wanted to happen to him, hopefully you like it :) Personally I think Athos is enjoying the snuggle time with D'Art... not that he'd admit it of course but I know the truth lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Poor D'Art's going to be regretting his own stubbornness so at least we've gotten him to grow a bit I suppose. Couldn't have D'Art injured and not have Athos's protective nature come out so glad you liked the end. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - In my defense you knew I was really mean about 45 chapters or so ago lol :D I figured that Favier would only be able to restrain Aramis by doing that. Fav's still a bit weak from losing so much blood which meant that Aramis would have been the stronger of the two but fortunately for Fav he knew Aramis wouldnt risk injuring him if he did what he did so in the end it all worked out :) I kinda saw the whole getting into the wagon thing as being like when you're trying to convince/get tantrumy toddlers into a car for a journey lol :D Can't resist me some snuggly muskys :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yes I thought you might enjoy the whump, you're evil like me that way :D I'm pretty sure that isn't going to be the end of the D'Art whump so don't worry. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - They tore at mine too when I was writing it! I felt a little bad personally. Poor D'Art just wanted to be getting better and then I come in and pretty much just kick his feet out from under him... Ahh who am I kidding I'm an evil writer I'm pretty much incapable of feeling bad about whumpage :D I was soooo tempted to have an "i told you so" moment but you're right it would have been too cruel... maybe when he's a bit better and Porthos isn't feeling the guilt as much. Treville's gotten pretty fed up with everything these last few chapters, it's kinda fun to write :) Him and the other musketeers aren't standing for any of our boy's reckless stubborn behavior anymore this trip. We're getting another set back today and don't worry I haven't forgotten about Marcel, I'm just trying to decide the best way to bring him back. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. You guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-One: Day Two II  
**

"Corbett," called Treville, waiting for the musketeer to ride up next to him before instructing him to take a few men to scout the area a head, they had been riding solidly for several hours and Treville knew that if his aching body was feeling it then the injured men in the wagons most definitely were.

"Something going on?" asked Porthos quietly once Corbett had left with Henri and one of the other musketeer's who had originally accompanied him.

Porthos himself had been riding close to Athos's wagon, his worried eyes frequently flickering over to the sleeping Gascon. The musketeer was feeling a deep amount of guilt for letting D'Artagnan attempt to walk and was trying to make up for causing the injury by watching over the boy as he slept through the pain.

"We're stopping soon," informed Treville, knowing that Porthos's protective instincts were on high alert since D'Artagnan's fall and that Corbett riding off with the others would have worried the man. "How are they doing?"

Porthos sighed, looking over his shoulder to his brothers, "'Mis and the whelp are sleeping. Athos is as well, though judging by the twitching he's doing he'll be waking soon."

* * *

For the next hour or so Treville and Porthos lightly conversed, the larger musketeer making a point to ignore Durand who was in Treville's custody for the length of their trip. A little while into that time Athos had indeed woken up and offered his own thoughts on the conversation whenever his focus wasn't on the Gascon currently nestled against his side.

Thankfully it hadn't taken long for Corbett's group to find somewhere for them to stop, the musketeer returned alone to inform them, worrying the group momentarily until he explained that the others were preparing for their arrival.

Part of Treville was hoping that Aramis would remain asleep until they had gotten the camp set up fully at least, given how he knew the medic's temper would be at having been denied access to his hurt friend hours earlier. Unfortunately for the Captain that was not meant to be and Aramis woke almost as soon as the wagons pulled to a stop.

* * *

"Aramis," nodded Treville when he noticed the man awake.

"Where's D'Artagnan?" demanded Aramis, ignoring the Captain's greeting while trying to hold back his anger towards him.

"Whelp's still sleeping at the moment 'Mis," stated Porthos as he stepped up to help his friend out of the wagon. He too knew how Aramis was likely to react and he was honestly too tired to be dealing with it right now. "Let the boy rest a bit more before you start prodding him," he added with a light tease that seemed to work as Aramis stopped mid-stride towards the wagon that held their injured friend.

"He's okay though right?" asked Aramis, his eyes pleading Porthos to tell him good news. The larger man had explained all this to him before but Porthos knew his brother wouldn't believe it until he had checked the boy out for himself so he nodded.

"He's in a lot of pain and gonna be sore for a while but the doc says 'e shouldn't 'ave any permanent damage."

"You shouldn't have stopped me from checking on him," stated Aramis barely biting back a growl as he forced himself not to glare at his Captain.

Treville sighed, having expected this, "Doctor Moreau was more then capable of handling it and you could have done yourself further harm by rushing out the way you tried, I would be surprised if you didn't rip your stitches in your rush."

"Stitches can be redone," bit Aramis, no longer able to contain his glare as the guilt of not being with his friend when they were injured hit the medic in full force.

"And shifted bones can be realigned," retorted Treville, his arms crossing over his chest as he took a few steps closer to the Captain.

"He's right 'Mis," said Porthos quietly, a little surprised at how quickly the argument was developing between the two. "The whelp's fine now and you know how much it would've eaten the kid up inside if you popped your stitches trying to get to him."

Now Aramis turned his glare onto him, though it had significantly less heat as his brother's words began to sink in. "But…"

"Enough Aramis!" snapped Treville, the headache he had been nursing the last half an hour now turning into a full on migraine, which was making it very hard for the tired, sore Captain to remain civil with his soldier. "Corbett and the others have cleared the surrounding area, go cool off before you say or do something you'll regret."

Hearing the no-argument tone of Treville's voice Aramis spared a still sleeping D'Artagnan a look before letting out a huff and storming out of the camp.

* * *

"Drama queen," chuckled Porthos under his breath at his brother's actions.

"If he's gone more than half an hour go find him," ordered Treville before he went off in search for Moreau for help with his migraine.

"Yes sir," muttered the musketeer at the retreating from of his Captain before turning to face the wagon that held his other two friends.

Inside Athos was watching with a sympathetic expression, knowing exactly how much it had hurt their sharpshooting friend to not be able to reach D'Artagnan when he was hurt.

"You ready to get out of that thing?" grinned Porthos, waiting until Athos nodded before helping his friend out of the wagon. The pair had silently decided to leave D'Artagnan inside, neither wanting to risk hurting the boy further by accidently jostling his injured arm while attempting to move him.

"How ya doing 'Thos?" Porthos asked quietly while the two ate their lunch. The larger musketeer knew his brother would never admit to just how bad he was feeling in the presence of others but he was hoping he would give him so hint as to how worried he needed to be for the swordsman.

"Better then yesterday," shrugged Athos, though the way his hand would frequently twitch as if he was having to focus on stopping it from resting against his wound told Porthos that his friend was indeed in some pain.

"Need the doc or 'Mis?"

Athos shook his head, not willing to admit how much the tight, burned skin was paining him right now. Had they been alone he might have done as Porthos was his brother, but everyone else… To them he was their lieutenant, they had already seen him in weakened state it wouldn't do any good to see him in pain now too.

"…Maybe you should bring Aramis some food," he said a few minutes later after a particularly painful throb from his broken ankle hit him as he shifted positions slightly.

Without commenting on the pain that he noticed flash through Athos's eyes Porthos nodded, rising to his feet to grab a bowl of hearty broth for his brother. He knew Athos's words were a silent request to bring Aramis back and he wasn't about to let his friend suffer pain for any longer then he needed to.

* * *

Meanwhile Aramis had found himself at the edge of a fast paced river, glaring at the water as if it had personally offended him while muttering a string of curses in Spanish.

A small part of his mind was telling him that he shouldn't be so close to the edge of the river but that part was largely overshadowed by the guilt and anger eating at him.

After a few minutes the musketeer had ceased his cursing and was now attempting to skip stones from one side of the river to the other before it could get swept away in the current and to the man's growing frustration he had only managed to do it twice since he had started.

With a small huff of annoyance as his latest stone sank into the water Aramis began searching around him for another to throw. Spotting one not far from his the medic rose to his knees, stretching out to reach for the smooth rock.

Only for his wound to choose that exact moment to send a stab of pain through him as the stretch pulled at his stitches.

Unfortunately for the musketeer the pain was so sudden and so sharp it caused him to lose his balance as his body instinctively tried to curl into itself. Before Aramis had registered what was happening his knee had slipped off of the riverbank, sending the slightly breathless musketeer headfirst into the freezing waters, a blinding pain exploding in his skull as his head banged hard against the submerged bank.

Despite his dazed mind Aramis retained enough cognitive function to know he had to get his head above water. Pushing hard against the mud at the bottom of the river Aramis forced himself against the current until he broke through the water with a deep gasp.

The medic's relief was short lived however as the beating he had taken to his head had left him feeling weak and unable to fight the current for too long until it dragged him under once again.

Struggling against the current and the concussion he was sure he now had Aramis fought once again to get his head to the surface, his lungs now burning for air while his chest burned in pain, the struggle doing little good to his pulled stitches.

However during his latest struggle Aramis failed to notice his leg getting tangled in the reeds and roots littering the bottom of the bank.

Pushing his head above the water once again Aramis was quick to weakly grasp a large rock imbedded into the bank, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for long and panic was beginning to set in as he could feel his energy rapidly draining as blood and river water obscured his vision.

"Hey 'Mis you out here?" called a faint voice. Aramis's head perked up at the sound of his brother's voice, he could tell by the volume of it that the man was some distance off but he was getting closer and the marksman felt hope building within him.

Unfortunately for the musketeer the exact moment he opened his mouth to call out to his friend was the moment his ever weakening grip finally lost its battle to stay connected to the rock, the current once again pulling him under.

Only this time he didn't get dragged along. During the time he was above water his leg had become even more tangled among the reeds. This meant that while the current was trying to pull him further downstream, the reeds were pulling back just as hard.

Aramis could feel the strain on his leg and a sickening feeling settled within him as the part of his mind that wasn't panicking over the lack of oxygen realized that it was only a matter of time before his knee popped out of it's joint.

That thought spurred him to use his last remaining strength to force himself above the surface once more. He knew that when it dislocated he would be unable to stop the scream that would escape him and that if it happened while he was underwater that he would lose the last precious bit of air he had and would most likely drown before Porthos could reach him.

With timing he would one day brag about Aramis manage to reach the surface mere moments before he felt his knee being ripped from its joint.

* * *

Porthos had been in the middle of once again calling out for his friend, worry filling him each time the medic failed to respond, when an agonizing scream pierced the air.

Dropping the bowl of broth without a second thought Porthos began sprinting towards the sound of the scream. " **ARAMIS**!"


	52. Day Two III

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So I needed 11 and you lovely people gave me 14! That means we're at over 600 reviews! Thank you!  
**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

romirola: Thanks for the review - Couldn't resist the cliffy I'm afraid, hope the wait wasn't too long for ya :) Enjoy the new chapter!

Deana: Thanks for the review - You're very welcome, I'm really glad you enjoyed it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha I know :D Knowing me D'Art'll have some more whumpage moments before this is done, he's too fun to whump so there's bound to be something else happening to him at some point. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - You knew that ages ago lol :) Glad you liked the chapter, Porthos isn't going to be overly injured but he'll be getting a bit banged up, much to Treville's annoyance. I don't think anyone's going to let Aramis forget this for some time :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah that's true, though in all fairness I think they're all in need of some non-whumpagey time off. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - What can I say, I love surprising you all with the whumpage :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

AllForOne (Guest): Thanks for the review - Welcome back :D Our poor boys are definitely having a trouble-filled trip :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Yeah I know what you mean... I think I've kinda put the plot on hold.. or at least on the back burner as I was trying to figure out Marcel's return. This story has ended up deviating quite dramatically from my original plan so I'm pretty much winging chapters right now. I pretty much allowed myself to give into the evil part of my mind that just wants to whump them all while I was trying to figure things out. On the plus side I have now got that sorted so hopefully we'll be able to return plot wise now :D Thanks for the comment regardless, I welcome constructive criticism and I think I needed to hear/read it to push me back into the actual story (whumpage writing is too addictive lol). Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Hmm thats a good point with regards to the migraine so thanks for that... technically I should know that as I suffer from them as well... oh well it wasnt a major point so lets just forget about that :) Athos is doing better but he's no means healed so don't worry. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - :D nope. If one gets whumped they all get whumped (or so my evil mind demands lol) Hmm that is a good question :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah you'd think by now they'd know that :) I think Treville may begin including that lesson in the basic musketeer training lol. That was part of the reason I settled on the knee, not that Aramis still isn't going to try to avoid the wagon. Hmm with Porthos he's not badly hurt but he's gonna get a bit banged up. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ruth (Guest): Thanks for the review - Whoop whoop! 600th reviewer :D Haha I know right, Treville's definitely considering a buddy system now :D Treville's a bit of an exhausted single parent with accident prone toddlers lately bless him. I'm absolutely loving your idea for D'Art/Athos snuggles and it's definitely happening soon :D I'm almost disappointed with myself for not having thought of it before you suggested it, it's such a cute idea! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked the whumpage. Everything's getting to Aramis a bit at the moment, making him unintentionally reckless and snappish. Our boys are going to have to have a talk with him over the guilt he's feeling for dragging them into all this. We'll be seeing what's happening with our drowning medic today, worry not I wont keep you waiting. Athos is definitely gonna be feeling the guilt, even though it's not his fault. Treville's stress levels are at all new heights by the end of today... such troublesome children he has lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Thanks! :D I seriously can't believe that I managed to get so many reviews, I may have done a small happy dance at work when the 600th one came through my email lol. What can I say Aramis doesn't do things by halves :) Haha I think Treville would quite happily agree to that rule given recent instances. With Treville stressed and Aramis overwhelmed by guilt and everything it's caused the two to butt heads more then I originally intended, though it's fun to write :D I think our Captain might take pity on the medic now that he's injured and almost died. Our muskies are already very protective of our pup :D Hopefully this will be worth the wait :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Two: Day Two III  
**

For several minutes after Porthos had left to find Aramis, Athos had sat in silence, his eyes closed as he struggled not to show any sign of the pain he was feeling.

"Athos," nodded Treville as he sat down next to his soldier, his keen eyes observing him for anything out of the ordinary.

"Captain," greeted Athos, his voice ever so slightly strained as the last of the throbbing pain began to dissipate.

"How's D'Artagnan?"

Athos sighed, "Still sleeping, Moreau said it's to be expected given the strength of the draught we had him drink."

"And Porthos?"

"Taking some food to Aramis, hopefully he's calmed down enough for Porthos to bring back."

Watching his Captain out of the corner of his eye as they spoke, Athos knew there was something more to this conversation then was currently being said. Thankfully for what remained of his patience, Treville stopped beating around the bush fairly quickly.

"What do you make of Marcel?" Treville asked curiously, silently pleading for the man beside him to say something to ease his growing concerns.

Athos was silent as he debated his answer. He knew why Treville was asking as he had been informed of the encounter the men had had with Marcel several days previous. No doubt the Captain was curious as to whether he could be trusted, something Athos himself had been considering for some time.

Shrugging Athos let his gaze drift to where Porthos had disappeared off to earlier, a nagging sense of unease settling within him. "Marcel never looked comfortable with the torture Daviau had him performing, he pretty much admitted he was scared of the man after he had stopped Daviau from killing Porthos. On that action alone I would be tempted to consider his change of heart to be genuine."

"But?" prodded Treville, hearing the hesitance in Athos's voice.

"But… The grief and anger that had driven him to set the whole kidnapping plan in action was strong and real. I can't see him giving up his need for vengeance, or as he calls it, justice, not even when he was helping us escape the compound. I get the feeling he has something in the works and we should approach with caution whenever he next appears."

Treville sighed, not exactly the words of comfort he had been hoping for. "Did you learn anything about him that might be of use should his apparent change of heart not be completely genuine?"

For the next few minutes the pair sat and discussed possible plans Marcel could be running as well as the different responses they could take to each plan. They were just finishing up when a panicked voice cut through the air.

* * *

" **MOREAU!** I need some help here!"

Athos paled instantly as he recognized the voice as Porthos, without even having to ask, Treville, who had seen the fear in his eyes, was helping him stagger to his feet. Both of their eyes going wide as a drenched Porthos staggered into the camp with an unconscious and equally drenched Aramis in his arms.

"What happened?" demanded Moreau as he rushed to the musketeer's side.

"No idea," grunted the larger musketeer as he eased himself down onto the ground next to his unconscious friend. "Was out lookin' for 'im when I heard 'im scream…"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"_ _ARAMIS!" he roared as he sprinted towards the sound._

 _Horror filled the musketeer as he approached the scene before him, Aramis was nowhere in sight and the only thing around was a fast paced river. In his gut he knew what that meant as without even thinking about it Porthos ran towards the bank, stripping off his jacket and weapons as he moved._

 _Once he was by the bank Porthos could spot the heartbreakingly familiar form of his brother under the water and refusing to waste another second, he jumped in after him._

 _The pull of the current was stronger then he had anticipated and he was surprised his injured friend had managed to hold on as long as he did._

 _Upon reaching his brother Porthos felt the horror and fear within him reach entire knew heights at the sight of Aramis unconscious in the water._

 _Just before he was forced to the surface for air Porthos noticed what was keeping his brother trapped in the water, growling internally as he pushed himself towards the surface._

 _Breaking the surface he was quick to grab onto a nearby boulder, allowing himself a brief moment to catch his breath while he carefully reached for the small dagger Henri had given him a couple of days earlier. Thankfully he hadn't chucked that one on the ground before jumping in and it remained sheathed on his belt._

 _With the dagger firmly in his hand Porthos took the deepest breath his lungs would allow before diving back under the water, doing his best to ignore the fact that Aramis was unconscious as he struggled to hack away the roots and reeds keeping his friend trapped in the water._

 _Unfortunately, in his haste to free his friend Porthos had failed to take into consideration what would happen when he was free of the reeds and so was unprepared for the current pushing both himself and Aramis hard into the side of the bank._

 _From the way they were angled Porthos hit the side first with Aramis bashing into him mere moments later. The force of the collision was strong enough that it very nearly knocked the air from his lungs._

 _Ignoring his now painful side Porthos gritted his teeth, laced his arm around Aramis's middle and pushed the pair of them skyward with as much strength as he had._

 _It was even more of a struggle to get the both of them completely out of the water and to be honest he wasn't quite sure how he actually managed to do it but eventually he was lying on his back, panting heavily as he tried to get air back into his starved lungs, Aramis lying unconscious beside him._

 _The second he felt he could move without collapsing back on himself Porthos was by Aramis's side. The medic was unnaturally pale and unconscious, both things almost causing the musketeer to freeze in fear._

 _"_ _Don't you dare be dead," growled Porthos as his shaking fingers searched for a pulse on his friend's throat. It took several agonizing moments, during which time he felt his hope quickly being replaced with dread and fear, but just as he was about to give up he felt it… It was faint, weak and barely there but it WAS there._

 _Choking back a sob Porthos let out a sigh of relief… relief that quickly faded when he realized that while his brother might still be alive, he wasn't breathing._

 _"_ _Come on 'Mis," he pleaded brokenly as he moved the unconscious man onto his side, hitting his back firmly in a desperate attempt to help rid the water from Aramis's lungs._

 _Thankfully Aramis's response to this came quickly, the man's eyes shooting open as a series of loud hacking coughs assaulted his body, each one expelling a bit more of the water that had almost killed him._

 _"_ _Easy 'Mis," breathed Porthos and he rubbed his gasping friend's back, "get it all out, you're okay… You're okay."_

 _Thankfully for the both of them the coughing fit was over in a few moments, though it did leave the exhausted medic bordering on unconsciousness._

 _"_ _Hey," called Porthos as he tapped Aramis's cheeks, "None of that now, you've gotta stay with me 'Mis."_

 _"…_ _P'thos?" croaked Aramis, his voice was thick with exhaustion and pain and that one word alone seemed to drain the man of even more of his quickly diminishing reserves._

 _"_ _Aye it's me 'Mis," nodded Porthos, his relieved smile becoming strained as he noticed the shakes now taking over Aramis's and his own, though he barely noticed them, bodies. "I'm gonna pick you up and get'cha back to camp. Think you can stay awake for me while we move?"_

 _Aramis mumbled something that Porthos took to be an agreement to at least try and the larger musketeer moved quickly to gather up his abandoned weapons, quickly putting them back where they belonged and his discarded jacket, choosing instead to wrap this around Aramis in a desperate attempt to warm him up, before he moved to pick up his barely conscious friend._

 _Unfortunately while doing this Porthos had failed to notice that Aramis's knee had become dislocated during his time in the river, so when he tried to pick him up it had the medic screaming in pain and promptly passing out…_

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"I got us back here as quick as I could after that," said Porthos as he finished explaining what had happened, his eyes never leaving Aramis's form the entire time he was talking.

Athos, having been helped to Porthos's side during the explanation, wordlessly took his friend's hand into his own, offering the larger man a reassuring squeeze as both of them waited for news from the doctor.

"And you?" Moreau asked as he worked to check over the unconscious musketeer. "How bad are your injuries? And don't think of lying to me!"

As if Moreau's question reminded his body that it was in pain, Porthos grimaced, the hand not currently being held by Athos coming up to rest on his side.

"Might'a cracked a rib or two," he admitted gingerly, hissing in pain as Athos moved to check, a quiet confirmation of this coming from the swordsman moments later. "Other then that I think I just gained some more bruises for my collection," he added sarcastically, earning a sympathetic look from the worried Captain and an un-amused eyebrow raise from Athos.

"Good," nodded Moreau, his eyes still focused on the patient in front of him. "Things could have been a lot worse for the pair of you, you should consider yourselves lucky."

Porthos scoffed, "no offence doc but I think I'll hold off on that until you tell me 'Mis aint dying."

"He's not dying," stated the doctor, his eyes leaving Aramis's unconscious form for the first time to look at the exhausted musketeer that was now resting heavily against the swordsman.

"That you were able to get the water out of his lungs and wake him up, no matter how briefly he was awake for, is a very good sign. We need to keep him warm, get him out his wet clothes and we'll need to keep watch over him for the rest of tonight but he should make a full recovery, though I can tell you more when I see how he's fairing in the morning… But first… First I need to reset that knee. Luckily the cold water helped stop any swelling so it should be an easy reset but be prepared."

That last part was more for Henri and Corbett who had come to help him with this part. At his words the two men moved to hold down the unconscious man, preparing themselves for the fight he would most likely give once Moreau began to reset his joint.

Looking up from his spot by Aramis's knee Moreau sent the two men a nod and then quickly popped the dislocated joint back into place. The silence of the camp was instantly disturbed by the scream of pain that tore its way from his throat and made his brothers flinch.

* * *

Thankfully the whole ordeal was over surprisingly quickly and Moreau was able to split the knee, giving the newly reset joint some additional support before wrapping it and announcing that there wasn't anything more he could really do for the man until either the following morning or until he awoke and made him aware of any other painful parts of himself.

Treville nodded from behind Porthos and began shouting orders to the rest of the men to set up camp. The group had only set up a bare basic camp, intending on moving on after an hour or so but given their current situation they were in no condition to be moving on just yet.

"And no one goes anywhere alone!" snapped the stressed Captain; he was honestly beginning to believe they were cursed given everything that had happened to them. "I don't want any more men injured. You leave camp then you take someone with you and you inform someone else of where you're going that's an order!"

If the men were surprised or frustrated with the new restrictions placed upon them they certainly made no verbal admission of it, choosing instead to focus on what needed doing to sort out the camp.

Spare clothes were given to both Porthos and Aramis with Athos moving to help Moreau with Aramis as much as he could, given his still weak condition. The two drenched musketeers were then given several blankets each and a small fire was set up near them in the hopes of helping them to warm up.

Once the men were dried and redressed Moreau left them to rest, his expression silently ordering Athos to stay put and rest as well, something the swordsman was happy to comply with.

After quickly asking for D'Artagnan to be brought over to them the two musketeers settled around their unconscious third, neither wanting to be far after almost losing him.


	53. Day Two IV

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So we have a few different things going on in today's chapter, hopefully its broken up in a way that makes it easy to follow for all you lovely readers :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Also thanks for the pm you sent, I had completely forgotten about the head wound until you mentioned it (that's probably a bad thing that I've whumped them all so much I'm losing track of injuries lol) I've briefly mentioned it today and it'll show up a bit more in conversations and stuff tomorrow so thanks again for the reminder! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

AllForOne (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. There's not much in the way of whumpage today but hopefully you'll like it just as much. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Porthos is a superhero :D ... hell if he wears a cloak the right way it could work as a cape :D (I've had some sugar, ignore me) Mwahaha they're suffering under the curse of the evil minded writer :D *cackles* Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Bwahaha glad your inner demon was well sated :D There's not much in the way of whumpage or the like so hopefully your demon can survive on yesterdays chapter for a bit. I feel like i need to let Athos have a rescue moment at some point, poor boy's been left on the sidelines a lot while other people rescue his brothers ... hmmm maybe he can play savior in the plan I have coming up... if he's ankles healed enough by then. I'm loving exploiting the bond between Aramis and Porthos so that little bit was fun to write :) I have a sneaking suspicion that our trouble magnet boys may turn the Captain prematurely grey lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Porthos is Rescue Man! *cue superhero pose* ... I've had a fair amount of sugar and not a whole lot of sleep, ignore me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Yep, definitely cursed. Our lovely inseparables suffer from the curse of having an evil minded writer lol :D Haha I can just see Moreau handing in his notice at the end of this claiming nothing could be done when the patients were so eager and able to get themselves into dangerous situations lol. Hmmm as for Marcel you'll just have to read on :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - You're back! :D Technically this should be for on a previous chapter but seeing as how I'm far too lazy to head back and add it to them you'll just have to make do with them here. Thanks for the congrats on 600 reviews and Porthos is definitely enjoying being a mother-hen. Hopefully you'll get caught up on the rest of the chapters soon I want to know what you think :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Haha probably because I usually use the down time to decide on the next lovely bit of whumpage :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm quite excited for Marcel's proper reappearance, I've decided on my plan for him now and am really excited to see what you all think of it :D It'll be a little bit longer until it comes into effect (not long though) as I need our musky group back in Paris for it. Hmmm I agree, it was probably the closest they've actually come to death. It was quite exhilarating to write so I'm glad it was exhilarating to read :) I was tempted to have Porthos a bit more banged up then he was but figured he probably wouldnt be able to carry Aramis if i did that (not from lack of trying on Porthos's part though) Hehe it was supposed to be Deja vu, adds a little bit more to Athos's panic :) Our boys are definitely cursed with the evil writer and whump-loving fangirls XD Haha definitely true, they can try and be careful, they can try and stick together but even that won't deter me when whumpage comes to play MWHAHAHA! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. You guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Three: Day Two IV  
**

Slipping into the busy tavern a cloaked man discreetly moved to the shadows, his eyes searching out the man he had come all this way to see. The location wouldn't have been his preferred meeting point but it was close to their intended destination and was the most likely place to hear gossip that might impact the focus behind their meeting.

Spotting his companion the man moved swiftly, ignoring the inebriated patrons and flirtatious barmaids, slipping into the chair opposite the man.

"Pascal," nodded the cloaked man, his eyes constantly checking out the tavern, not wanting to draw attention to their conversation but also not willing to be caught unawares.

"You really gonna keep that hood up?" enquired Pascal with a slight teasing tone to his voice. "No one in Paris knows what you look like you know."

"Safer this way," stated the cloaked man, his eyes narrowing into slits as a couple of off duty musketeers entered the tavern. "You got my message I take it?"

"Aye," nodded Pascal, "The King's out on some long hunting trip with some nobles who showed up a few days ago, he's taken most of what remained of the regiment with him as guards, only a token force remains at the garrison now."

Underneath the cloak the man smirked. He took the time to lift his mug of ale to his lips before resuming the conversation, already liking the odds of his plan being a success.

"How many are you considering a 'token'?"

Pascal shrugged, "Couple of experienced soldiers and a handful of recruits, not counting the staff that works there like stable-hands."

The cloaked man's eyes narrowed at the annoyance he heard in Pascal's voice, "Problems?"

"Just a nosey kid," huffed Pascal, "He works in the stables and has spotted me several times."

Pascal's companion cursed, "Did he tell Treville?"

"Be stupid not to."

The cloaked man was silent for a few minutes, internally debating whether this new piece of information changed any of his plans. Coming to a decision he placed his mug back on the table and looked up at his companion.

"Treville's had more important things to worry about as of late, chances are he dismissed the threat you might have placed once Aramis and that boy he had with him returned to the garrison."

"So it doesn't change anything?" Pascal asked, a slight hesitation in his voice, as he really did not want to anger him further.

"No, we can still work with the plan, we'll just have to be extra careful when we move."

"Good," grinned Pascal, downing what was left of his drink before signaling the barmaid for another. "Now," he smirked, leaning forward on his elbows, "You want to tell me why you decided to change the plan?"

* * *

 **MUSKETEER CAMP**

Treville was just finishing up checking on a still unconscious Aramis once more when he noticed that he wasn't the only one watching the medic.

"For someone who tried to murder him a few days ago, you look very worried," noted the Captain as he moved to sit next to a haggard looking Vivienne, dismissing the men he had assigned on guard duty as he did so.

Vivienne scoffed, tearing her eyes away from where they had indeed been watching Aramis to glare at the now smirking Captain. "I'm not worried."

At her words Treville's smirk grew, "If you're not worried why are you already back watching him?"

Vivienne blinked, not having realized she had let her gaze drift back to her former friend. Forcing herself to adopt an air of nonchalance the young woman shrugged, "Just want to see it with my own eyes when he dies."

Treville's eyes narrowed into a hard glare then though he refused to let his anger dictate his words, knowing that would only give the woman more ammunition in their current situation and because he could tell that despite her harsh words, she honestly was scared for the marksman.

"You shouldn't blame him you know," he settled on saying a few minutes later and instantly Vivienne's attention was completely on him, a cold glare set firmly on her face.

"He murdered my brother!" spat Vivienne, her voice thick with anger and hurt. "Who else should I blame if not the man who pulled the trigger?"

Treville sighed, a small part of him still unsure as to whether this was the right thing to do or not. The rest of him was sure though, before a sentence was decided on back in Paris the Captain had no doubt that Aramis would once again try to talk to her and he refused to let her use the guilt that was eating the musketeer alive to her advantage. Treville hoped, even though it was a small hope, that if he could get Vivienne to see just how the whole ordeal with Marsac had impacted Aramis that she would see some sense.

"Me," he said determinedly, ignoring Vivienne's shocked look, "you blame me."

" **You** did not shoot my brother," she spat though Treville could tell his words had shaken her.

"Maybe not," he admitted with a small nod, "but I am the reason he changed the way he did and I was the reason he returned to Paris and put Aramis in the position of having to shoot one of his oldest friends."

When Vivienne refused to respond Treville decided to take her silence as permission to continue.

"Do you know why Porthos and Athos fought so hard to get you out of that compound?" he asked casually, watching as a look of confusion settled over her face.

"It wasn't because they're honorable men, they are but that wasn't the reason."

Vivienne shrugged, "I hadn't tried to kill Aramis yet," she mumbled, "He wanted me out."

"True," nodded Treville, "though still not the real, main reason."

"Then what was?" huffed the woman though Treville could hear the hesitant curiosity in her words.

"Because you… the news of you being in danger and needing help, was the first thing since Marsac's death that had managed to pull Aramis's head out of the bottles he was trying to drown himself in."

Vivienne blinked in surprise, when she had known him Aramis had never been a big drinker, sure he'd drink the odd glass or two when he went out with her brother or with his other friends but she had never, in all the years she had known him, seen him messed up enough that he had tried to drink it all away.

Treville noticed her expression and continued his speech, "Savoy… broke Aramis," he sighed sadly, guilt filling him as he remembered the condition of the marksman after the massacre. "He refused to talk, to sleep, to eat. It got so bad at one point two people had to hold him down while the another force fed food down his throat as he didn't want to live anymore."

Vivienne appeared rattled by his words, though she did her best to hide it from the musketeer Captain, "What does that have to do with me?" she asked, her earlier anger beginning to fade from her voice as a pained tone took its place.

"When Marsac returned to Paris I know Athos and the others worried for Aramis. As the only other survivor of the massacre Marsac was the only one who could ever truly bring back the horrors of those days to Aramis, who had never fully been able to put the memories behind him… He didn't hesitate you know, all Marsac had to do was to ask for help and Aramis put not only his but his brothers and D'Artagnan's lives and careers in jeopardy to help. The only time Aramis refused Marsac anything was when your brother tried to kill me. Aramis acted on a need to protect his comrade from a threat, both you and your brother acted in anger."

"Justified anger!" spat Vivienne; though his words did seem to be making her think back to the conversation she and Aramis had shared on a similar line.

Treville ignored her words, knowing that she was right in a sense; her anger towards the person who killed her brother was justified, just misplaced.

"Had you managed to kill Athos with your shot," stated Treville, his voice cold and hard, "we wouldn't even be having this conversation. If that misplaced anger of yours had stolen the life of any of my men your fate would be sealed and the moment we returned to Paris you would be taken away to await your execution."

Vivienne paled, clearly not having thought of that, though she impressively showed nothing of her fear beyond that. "So why are we having this conversation?"

"We are talking," sighed Treville as he spared a glance over to his men, "because none of my men died at your hand and the only person who could try to convince me not to push for your execution is the very person who's guilt I have no doubt you would use to your advantage."

Vivienne scoffed, "he doesn't care about me."

Treville sighed, clearly he wasn't going to get through to her, "think what you will," he said sadly as he rose to his feet, signaling the guards to resume their posts. "But know that while Aramis might be compassionate, I will not be should you betray him again."

* * *

Athos sent Treville a curious look when he spotted the Captain walking away from a clearly unsettled Vivienne. Treville offered nothing in explanation, merely nodding sharply at his lieutenant as he headed to the edge of camp to calm down.

The swordsman was debating following, not having liked the look on his Captain's face and he most likely would have had he not had a broken ankle that was sending pulses of near agonizing pain through his body whenever he so much as twitched as well as a sleeping Gascon pup tucked up tight against his side.

As if thinking of him spurred him awake, D'Artagnan began to stir next to him, a small pained whimper escaping him before he could stop it, the boy instantly pulling his injured arm closer to his chest.

"Breathe D'Artagnan," soothed Athos as he gently rubbed the top of his protégé's arm.

Clearly too pain and sleep addled to really comprehend his current position D'Artagnan did as he was told and scrunched his eyes shut as he tried to breathe through the pain in his arm.

"Better?" Athos asked minutes later, having felt the boy's frame lose some of its tension in his arm.

D'Artagnan nodded slowly before freezing as he realized his head was nestled against Athos's shoulder and that the rest of him was curled up tightly against his mentor. A squeak of surprise escaped him before he could stop it and that, plus the amused look Athos sent his way, was enough for his entire face to burn bright red in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry Athos," stammered the boy, his voice still painfully raw and hoarse though it didn't seem to bother the Gascon as much as his embarrassment did. Continuing to mumble out apologies D'Artagnan worked to slowly untangle himself from Athos's side, sure that his mentor wasn't really appreciating the cuddly side of him that seemed to have come out of late.

"What are you doing?" Athos asked curiously a few moments later, a hint of amusement clear in his voice as he watched D'Artagnan's less than subtle attempts to move.

D'Artagnan's face burns red again, "I … erh…" in the end he simple settles for gesturing at the pair of them and the position they were in.

Athos quirked an eyebrow, his lips tugging upwards into a small half smile, "Issac's on cooking duty tonight, food should be ready in about an hour, get some more rest until then."

"B-But…"

Huffing out a cross between a sigh and a laugh Athos tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder and lightly pulled him back down into the position he had been in before. "It's fine. Just rest."

* * *

Porthos watched the exchange by his spot next to Aramis with a small smile of his own. He was pleased that the Gascon seemed okay, apart from some pain in his arm, after his fall the day before, though that bit of news could not improve his mood. Nothing would, not until Aramis woke up again.

A little after Treville had gone to Vivienne's side the larger musketeer had noticed a trail of blood slowly making its way down Aramis's face. In a blind panic Porthos had all but dragged Moreau over to examine it. Fear and guilt building up within him as he cursed himself for not having checked for a head wound when he first pulled his brother from the water.

Moreau had stated that the coldness of the water had helped slow the appearance of the now blossoming bruise on the sharpshooters face and that the water had washed away the original blood on his face, explaining why the injury had not been noticed before.

The doctor had expressed his concerns for the wound but stated that the fact Aramis had been conscious, even briefly, before was a good thing and that all they could do for now was to monitor it like the rest of him. Moreau had also decided that they would need to try to wake him up soon to check on the injury and the pair agreed that they would let the musketeer rest until the food was ready before attempting to both wake and get food into him.

For now Porthos's only concern was warming up his beloved friend, the musketeer had debated laying beside him and adding his own body heat to the growing assortment of things that had been provided for the task, but he found himself unwilling to lay down in case he needed to rush for the doctor any time soon. Instead he settled on sitting by Aramis's head, letting one of his hands run through the medic's damp hair while his other wrapped around his chest in an attempt to alleviate his own pain.


	54. Concussed

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **First off I'm apologizing now for the length of this chapter. It's a fair bit shorter then usual but it was giving me such trouble and it's already gone 1am (and i have work in the morning) so I decided to get to a good stopping point and leave it at that. Hopefully the content is enough to make up for the length but either way I apologize *gives apology cookies***

 **Also wow so many of you reviewed yesterday's chapter :D That's definitely made my day, you guys are awesome! x**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked their conversation, I figured Treville would want to speak to her at some point. It ended up being a lot longer then I had anticipated but I liked how it turned out :) We're seeing a bit more of Aramis today, can't promise it'll be good though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you've been enjoying them. I just love writing the whole D'Art/Athos brotherhood relationship (it's too cute!) We're gonna see more of the Porthos/Aramis one today so hopefully you'll like that just as much :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmmm I don't think it quite sunk in when he was talking to her but she's going to have a little while to think it all over so who knows :) Hehe I loved that D'Art scene too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Originally Viv was supposed to be a good character, I'm not quite sure when that idea changed but its quite shocking when i think of how her personality was suppose to be and compare it to how it is now. Our cloaked man is having fun at playing all mysterious lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I'm glad my chapter helped, hope everythings okay now :) I think most of you lovely readers had forgotten about our shifty stalker which was one of the reasons I brought him back :D (I'll let you all off as he's not a major player in this story) Expect some more aww's today (and not the good kind) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ruth (Guest): Thanks for the review - The plan is definitely not good I can promise you that... though I was tempted to make it sound all ominous and then have it be something completely harmless lol :) I hadn't thought that about Pascal but now that's all I'm going to be able to see whenever he pops back up lol. Viv's quite stubborn but maybe she'll see the error of her ways once she's had some time to process the Captain's words. She's definitely pushing Treville's last nerve. Couldn't resist the snuggly moment and D'Art's feeling the love now which is good :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, couldnt resist the cute snuggly moment :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - You'll have to wait until our boys (eventually) get back to Paris to see what new nefarious plan I have in store for them. Glad you liked the snuggles :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm really happy you're loving my writing, hopefully today's chapter wont put a downer on that as I'm not overly sure if I liked how it turned out. Protective Athos, especially around D'Art is just plain adorable and I love writing him. We'll have to wait until Paris to see what new nefarious plan I have in store for them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Treville's definitely given her something to think about but as to whether she'll actually make progress... we'll have to wait and see. I think Athos secretly loves all these hugs really lol :) Porthos protective side is coming out again today. As for our cloaked friend... you'll have to wait until Paris. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - You're very welcome :D As for your request for more Athos do you mean more of him in the story or more of him getting whumped? Or hey could be both :) Either way he'll be more present in the story in later chapters, he's kinda been pushed to the side at the moment with all the additional whumpage I've done to the others. Treville's going to be in full protective papa-bear mode once they're back... or from now on but yeah I think he's seriously beginning to doubt if they'll ever get home lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Vivienne's pretty confident that she'll survive, though that confidence has waned slightly after her talk with the Captain. As for your idea about Aramis and panicky Porthos... I LOVE it! hopefully this works something like what you had in mind. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Porthos is in full mother hen mode currently. Enjoy the new chapter! x

AllForOne (Guest): Thanks for the review - Feeling a bit sorry for our boys at the moment as they're all thinking they can rest and relax when they get back to Paris... Oh if only they had an idea of what's coming :) Aramis will most likely try to talk to her again and we'll get to see if she's actually taken Treville's words to heart. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the brief glimpse of what's going on in Paris. I'm a little worried about what might end up happening to Jacques the stable boy if he spots Pascal again. I dont think the kid would sit back and do nothing... might not end well for him, we'll just have to wait and see how evil my mind decides to be when I get around to writing that chapter. The chat with Viv was way longer then I had originally planned but I really liked how it turned out. I think it would be hard, even with how angry she is at him, for her to be unaffected by Aramis's near death incident. Aramis, once better of course, will probably want to talk to her again so we'll see if she's actually taken in anything that's been said to her up to that point. I loved writing our boys in that chapter. Athos's protective nature came to the forefront again, which is always good fun to write, and I think he's secretly enjoying all the hugging lately lol. Embarrassed D'Art is also so cute to write :D I think I'm trying to get as much of it out of my system now as he wont be getting as embarrassed in my next story. Porthos and Aramis are the focus of today's chapter and they're actually going to get to talk to each other today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all, you're awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Four: Concussed  
**

"How's our patient looking?" Moreau enquired tiredly as he moved to kneel beside the still unconscious Aramis.

"No change," sighed Porthos, worry clear in his voice, "He's stirred a little but always settles down straight away."

Moreau nodded, his expression carefully neutral as he examined the unconscious musketeer. "Understandable, he was most likely in the water a while before you got to him, from what you explained about the river's condition the current would have tired his body out massively. That alone would make it difficult for him to wake."

Porthos nodded though the worry was plain as day on his face and had Moreau wishing he had good news to give.

"Why don't you grab your friend some food," suggested the doctor as he began searching through his bag, "I'll wake him up while your gone and then we can see about getting some food in him."

Despite looking uncomfortable at the idea of leaving his friend Porthos eventually relented, offering Moreau a small nod before rising to his feet and heading over to where Issac was dishing out bowls of food.

Fishing out the small tin he had been searching for Moreau shuffled closer to Aramis, "Come on Aramis," he whispered under his breath as he wafted the smelling salts under Aramis's nose, watching as they brought the exhausted musketeer back into the waking world, just in time for Porthos's return.

* * *

"Well look who's awake," beamed Porthos as he settled himself down beside his confused looking friend, placing a small bowl of broth on the ground. "It's really good to see you awake 'Mis."

Aramis squinted, both from the headache he was sporting and in confusion. "…P'thos?" he slurred as he valiantly tried to get his eyes to focus on his friend.

"Aye," nodded Porthos, his hand quickly moving to take his friend's in his own.

A faint smile tugged at Aramis's lips as he did his best to fight against the pain in his body to squeeze Porthos's hand. "Y-You found me…"

Porthos scoffed lightheartedly, "Did you ever doubt I would?"

"…No," acknowledged Aramis tiredly, the look of confusion still remained on his face, like he was trying to work out what was going on.

"Gave us a right scare you did," grinned the larger musketeer, relief and joy practically radiating off of him.

"Monsieur Aramis," beckoned Moreau, drawing the barely conscious musketeer's attention away from the question he was trying to form.

When he was sure he had the musketeer's attention Moreau began his examination. "I need you to follow my finger okay," he instructed, slowly moving his finger from left to right, watching as Aramis followed it. It was clear it hurt him to do so but the fact that he could was comforting to both the doctor and Porthos.

"That's really good Aramis," soothed Moreau, "I'm going to ask you some basic questions now okay?" Again he waited for some form of confirmation from the musketeer before getting started.

"Do you know what you do for a living?"

"…Musketeer," slurred Aramis, it becoming harder and harder for the man to stay away.

"Very good. Can you give me your Captain's name?"

"…Treville."

This went on for several minutes and everything seemed to be going well until Moreau came to his last question,

"What's the last thing you remember?" Moreau asked, barely hiding his hesitance and wariness as he spoke.

For several moments Aramis didn't speak, Moreau had to silently shush Porthos when the worried man was about to interrupt the medic's concentration.

"Aramis?" prodded Moreau in concern when he saw tears beginning to gather in the medic's eyes.

"…T-There was… an attack."

At this both Moreau and Porthos were unable to hide their shock and worry, the last attack on the group had been days ago, if this was what Aramis last remembered then things were worse then they thought.

"'Mis?"

"…I …I tried b-but I… I couldn't."

The more he spoke the more distressed he got and his distress only served to heighten Porthos's worry.

"Aramis!" barked Athos from his spot by a very worried but thankfully silent D'Artagnan. The authority in Athos's voice seemed to be just what Aramis needed to snap him out of his oncoming panic attack.

Once his friend was calm… well as calm as he could be, Athos spoke up again, though his voice was notably softer this time around, filled with a sad realization that did little to comfort Porthos who watched on helplessly. "Aramis… Where do you think we are?"

Porthos's eyes went wide at this though before he could offer anything in response Aramis sobbed out an answer, one that broke the hearts of his dearest friends.

"…S-Savoy," he sobbed, shivering slightly as he spoke. "…T-They came at… We … we had no warning … I … I tried…"

"Shh," whispered Porthos as he shakily stroked Aramis's hair, "It's okay 'Mis, you did your best, they knew that."

Despite his attempts to be comforting Porthos's words only sent Aramis further into a panic attack, rambling the entire time about how it was his fault and they would never forgive him.

Without even thinking Porthos grabbed Aramis, who had been forced to sit up during Moreau's earlier questioning, by the shoulders, quickly pulling his distraught friend tight to his chest.

"…You shouldn't be near me," whispered Aramis brokenly; his voice muffled by Porthos's shirt just enough so that he was the only one who could hear him. "… I'll… I'll just get you killed too."

Those whispered words almost did Porthos in, he could feel his heart breaking at the pain he heard in his brother's voice. Choosing to hold off on his own breakdown he gently gripped Aramis's face in his hands, forcing the musketeer to look him directly in the eye.

"Don't even think that for one more second," he growled before quickly reigning in his anger and softening his features, "Get some more sleep 'Mis, things will be better when you wake up, I promise."

Aramis looked ready to protest but the pain and exhaustion was too much and he found his eyes involuntarily closing and within moments he was out once again.

* * *

When he was sure that Aramis was well and truly asleep Porthos wasted no time in grabbing Moreau's arm and dragging him over to where Athos and D'Artagnan were sat.

"What the hell was that?!" hissed the larger musketeer, concern and worry radiating off of him in waves as he glared daggers at the doctor.

Moreau sighed, a hand coming up to run through his hair, "The blow to the head he sustained must have been more significant then I thought, it's affected his memory."

"Is it permanent?" asked D'Artagnan, his voice small and raspy as he clung to the mug of honeyed tea like a lifeline, his eyes flickering between the doctor and Aramis as he leaned against Athos's side for comfort.

Porthos blanched at the thought of Aramis's memory being permanently scrambled and the urge to punch something was growing strong within him.

"It's hard to say," admitted Moreau sadly, "the fact that he was coherent, even with the memory damage is a good thing but I wont be able to say whether the memory issue is permanent until I see how he is the next time we wake him up."

"…And if he's still the same?" Athos asked, his voice thick with emotion as his arm, which was still around D'Artagnan's shoulder, tightened its grip.

The sad look in Moreau's eyes told them all they needed to know but he chose to clarify it anyway. "If… If there's no sign of improvement the next time he wakes then it would be in your best interests to prepare yourselves for the likely possibility of it being permanent."

"No," growled Porthos, his eyes firmly locked on to Aramis's sleeping form, "I refuse to believe that. 'Mis made it through the hell hole of Savoy, he can come back from this too."

"Course," grinned D'Artagnan, though his smile was strained. Aramis had always had faith in his ability to come back from injuries, the least the Gascon could do was have faith his friend could come back from his own now.

Moreau nodded, a tired smile tugging at his lips at the men's devotion to each other. "We'll let him rest for a few hours but I'll be back to wake him up, we can try again then… In the meantime just try to keep him and yourselves warm."

"He'll be alright," stated Athos with a fierce conviction mere moments after Moreau's departure.

"He'll be alright," whispered Porthos in confirmation with a slow nod of his head, his worry-filled eyes returning to Aramis's sleeping form as his hand unconsciously moved towards Athos, who didn't even hesitate in grabbing it as firmly as his injured wrist would allow.


	55. Memories

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm SOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOO SORRY there was no update last night! I pretty much collapsed as soon as I got back from work and didn't wake until like 4am and at that time in the morning I really wasn't feeling up to writing.**

 **Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait :) I'm quite proud of how it turned out so I'm really hoping you like it :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - What can I say, I like to keep you all on your toes :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm your idea is an interesting one... Something bad kinda happens today though I'm thinking it's probably not as bad as you were hoping for... Worry not though there's still whumpage on the way :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - :) glad you're enjoying all the whumpage so far, I'm thoroughly enjoying writing it so it's good to know people are enjoying reading it. Savoy's coming back into play today which was fun :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm quite tempted to have Moreau explode and go on a bit of a rant pretty soon, is that something you'd like to see? I feel he's kinda due one what with all the boys have put him through. As for the head injury I'm going to go with that they didn't know that back them (aka I'm too lazy to research it lol) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Ah you love it and you know it :D I'm LOVING the idea of Porthos's 'Therapy Session' This HAS to happen! he's in desperate need of some stress relief right now the poor man. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Hmm interesting idea, we'll have to wait and see, I've got a little evil moment planned before anything like that can happen first though. Couldn't resist the brotherly moments, especially ones between Athos/Porthos as they seem to be fairly rare (at least in my stories anyways). Enjoy the new chapter! x

AllForOne (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think Porthos wants to hit something(one) regardless right now. Glad you were starting your day off on a light note lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We get to see a bit more of worried Porthos today (and the other boys of course) though as to how he's healing that'll be more tomorrow... got something slightly evil to do to him first mwhaha :D Glad you liked the brotherly moment, it's kinda rare that I do one with Athos&Porthos so that was fun to write :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm pretty much going "what haven't I done yet and how can I work it in" lol, I'm glad your enjoying it though :) We're getting a bit more of distressed Aramis today... I may have had an evil moment mwhaha :D I figured, seeing as how Athos is the 'leader' of their trio(now quartet) that he would be able to snap Aramis out of it as Porthos was a bit preoccupied with panicking (which he's doing some more of today) Aramis being in such a state has them all a bit clingy hence the brotherly contact moment. I really enjoyed writing that bit as I don't often do Athos/Porthos moments. Hmm as for Aramis's memory I like the idea but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see exactly what I have in mind but god was it hard to decide! Viv will probably be making an appearance again in tomorrows chapter as well which should be fun. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Wow your reviews are getting later and later, hope you're okay :) (chapter50) Yes, Yes I did, he's too cute when he's being whumped :D (chapter51) Mwhaha :D I know but it leads to cute moments so I feel I should be let off slightly for that :D (chapter52) Haha yeah it probably does... if it doesn't it's damn near the top. (chapter53) But embarrassed D'Art is sooooo cute! For some reason I keep picturing him as a little kid when he does it which just makes it all the cuter (chapter54) Bwahahaha that's a brilliant comment and I'm totally stealing that for tomorrows chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Again I'm really sorry about the delay *gives everyone cake***

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Five: Memories  
**

 _It was cold… that was the first thing that registered in his mind as he slowly opened his eyes._

 _The cold never really bothered him before but now… now the cold terrified him._

 _For a moment he was alone with only the cold and early winter frost for company but that eerie silence was quickly shattered by the all too familiar caw of crows and other carrion birds._

 _"_ _No…" he whispered brokenly, his whole form shaking violently as he somehow made it to his feet, his eyes wide and full of panic and fear as he took in his surroundings._

 _All around him were clear signs of battle… of a massacre. Bodies lined the ground, people he had broken bread and laughed with only the day before now lay dead and bloody at his feet._

 _"_ _No," he whispered again, his breath hitching as panic began to overwhelm him, memories of the attack that had taken so many of his brethren assaulting his mind, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to his knees_

* * *

Despite being asleep Porthos reacted instantly to Aramis's small cry, within seconds the larger man was running his hand through the sleeping man's hair and whispering soothing words into his ears in a desperate attempt to ease him from his nightmare and back into to peaceful sleep his body so desperately needed.

* * *

 _"_ _Aramis," called a hollow voice as its owner stood before the curled up medic waiting for recognition._

 _It took a few moments but eventually Aramis lifted his head to look at the man calling him. His eyes went wide at the sight before him; the man was deathly pale with glazed unseeing eyes and copious amounts of blood trailing from the large slash across his neck._

 _"_ _Luca," Aramis choked, his eyes full of pain as he looked at the man before him. The man had been in his early twenties when they left for Savoy and had greatly enjoyed telling anyone who would listen to him about his 'stunningly beautiful' wife and new babe the entire way there. Luca had been assigned one of the watches the night they were attacked and judging by the location of his wound, had been on that watch when the massacre began._

 _"_ _It's been some time Aramis," smiled Luca as he knelt in front of the terrified musketeer._

 _"_ _Y-You died!"_

 _"_ _Why?" Luca asked, seemingly ignoring Aramis's panicked and pained exclamation. Gone was his earlier smile as he leveled the medic with a cold unseeing glare._

 _Aramis's eyes went wide at the change, "Wha-What do you mean?"_

 _With a strength lacking from his living days Luca grabbed Aramis by the collar, pulling his roughly to his feet. "Why?" he growled, "Why did you get to live while we perished?"_

 _Tears welled up in Aramis's pain filled eyes, "I… I tried… I tried to save you!"_

 _"_ _Liar!" spat a new voice and Aramis felt a chill go through him that had nothing to do with the cold wind. Still in Luca's grip he could do nothing but watch as the owner of the new voice strode forward._

 _"_ _Jean," he breathed, taking in the man before him. Unlike Luca, whose death had most likely been quick and relatively painless, Jean was sporting a large musket wound to his stomach… A wound that would have caused the man a long and excruciatingly painful death._

 _Ignoring the look on the marksman's face Jean approached so he was standing next to Luca, "If you really tried then why are we dead?" he spat, watching as guilt warred with pain in the medic's eyes._

 _"_ _I…I"_

 _"_ _Face it Aramis," spat a new voice, "You failed us!" At his words Aramis could only watch with growing guilt, pain and horror as all twenty of his dead comrades rose from their spots on the ground, looking as dead as they were moments earlier, before moving to trap the panicking medic in a circle, each throwing insults and accusations his way until it became too much and the fragile walls he had tried to build in his mind gave way and a slew of tears poured from his eyes._

 _"…_ _I'm sorry," he sobbed, his head hung so his eyes looked at the ground, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _Sorry doesn't bring us back Aramis," snarled Jean as he took a step out of the circle and closer to the sobbing man._

 _"_ _I… I know," whispered Aramis, barely able to meet the glare sent his way before guilt and shame force him to lower his eyes once again. "… But it's all I have."_

 _"_ _Maybe," sneered Luca who came to stand next to Jean, "You should know our pain… how it felt to die then you would truly understand how meaningless your apologies are."_

* * *

Porthos watched with growing worry as Aramis's nightmare continued to torment him and grow in strength, nothing the larger man had done to ease it was working and he was now seriously considering waking him up.

"Maybe we should wake him," suggested Athos quietly, his eyes never leaving the lightly thrashing medic. He understood Porthos's hesitance to wake up their friend, Aramis had been through a great trauma and needed all the rest he could get if his body and mind were to recover, but the idea of leaving their brother to fight the shadows of his mind while they could do nothing but watch was not something that sat well with any of them.

* * *

As it turned out, their discussion was unneeded as moments later Aramis shot up with a shout, his eyes wide with pain and fear as tears streamed down his face and his chest heaved as he tried to breathe.

"Easy 'Mis," exclaimed Porthos, immediately drawing the terrified man into a tight embrace, letting him use the warmth of his skin and the beating of his heart to ground himself. "I've got you 'Mis," he added softly, cupping the back of the medic's head to bring him in closer as he shared a worried look over to Athos and D'Artagnan as he felt the violent tremors shaking Aramis's frame.

"They're right," sobbed Aramis, quiet enough so only Porthos could hear him, his voice slightly hoarse from coughing up all the river water earlier. "It's all my fault … I should have tried harder to save them."

Porthos felt his grip on his friend tighten at his words, instantly understanding what the nightmare had been about.

"It was just a dream, you did all you could, they know that," soothed the larger musketeer before letting his friend recover in silence for a few moments.

It took several minutes for the shaking to stop and a few minutes more for the tears to dry up but eventually Porthos felt his brother had recovered himself enough that he pulled back slightly from their embrace.

"It was just a dream," he reiterated, using his thumb to wipe away the stray tears still staining the medic's cheeks.

"Just a dream," nodded Aramis quietly, chanting it a few times in an effort to convince himself of the truth.

"You need more rest 'Mis," Porthos suggested softly, having noticed the trouble his friend was now having staying awake. "I know you don't want to but you're hurt and you need it."

Aramis's eyes filled with fear and Porthos felt his heart clench at the sight, "B-But…"

Running his hand once more through the sharpshooter's dark locks Porthos looked straight into his eyes so he could see the truth of the following words. "I swear I'll wake you up if they return but you need to at least try to rest."

Whether it was the promise or his exhausted body the musketeers didn't know but they each sighed in relief when they saw their friend's eyes close into sleep once again.

* * *

"…Shouldn't you have checked his memory like Doctor Moreau instructed?" enquired Athos with a sad yet knowing look in his eyes.

"I…" sighed Porthos, the look in his eyes telling Athos and D'Artagnan exactly why he hadn't asked the questions Moreau had given them strict instructions to do when Aramis woke.

He was afraid, like they all were, that their beloved brother would remember nothing of their years together after Savoy. It was easier to ignore the issue for now and give them a few hours longer of hope before they really needed to confront it.

"He'll be alright," stated Athos, mimicking his words from hours before and watching with relief as Porthos's shoulders lost some of their earlier tension.

"At least he'll remember you either way," came a mumbled, slightly bitter retort from D'Artagnan, who, judging by the way he instantly went beet red, had not intended to say that out loud.

"What do you mean?" asked Athos as he looked down at the younger man beside him with sad curiosity.

"It's just…" muttered D'Artagnan, clearly uncomfortable with being overheard and now having both musketeer's staring at him waiting for an explanation. "Aramis knew you both **before** Savoy so…"

"He'll know who we are even if his memory problem is permanent," finished Athos with a sad sigh, now understand why the Gascon had refused to speak up at any point when the medic was awake… He didn't want to know that his friend had absolutely no idea who he was.

"He'll be okay whelp," stated Porthos with a strained smile. "We'll wake 'in in a bit and you'll see. He'll be alright."

D'Artagnan said nothing, still slightly ashamed that he had been thinking and worrying about such things while his friend could possibly have lost years of memories and his other friends would have to live with the fact that the fiercely close bond the three of them had once shared would no longer be there.

"We should get some more rest," Athos instructed, "We have a couple of hours until we need to wake him up again, best we take all the rest we can."

* * *

The following morning saw a very nervous D'Artagnan sitting next to a, thankfully, peacefully sleeping Aramis. Both Porthos and Athos had left to get the marksman and themselves something to eat, with Porthos being forced to go as Athos stubbornly refused to sit still any longer and D'Artagnan didn't have enough of his usual strength back yet to help support him. The pair had noted the young man's nervousness when they instructed him to try and wake their sleeping friend and had tried to comfort him but even with the smile D'Artagnan plastered on his face they could tell they had failed to do so.

 _Come on,_ scolded D'Artagnan internally as he stared at his hand that was raised just above Aramis's shoulder. _The doctor said he_ _ **had**_ _to be woken every few hours and the others are trusting you with this._

Using that as motivation the Gascon placed his good hand on the sharpshooters shoulder, giving it a light shake as he quietly called his friend's name.

"Aramis," he called, wincing at the rawness still present in his throat. Both Athos and Porthos had been relentless in forcing him to drink the honeyed tea, which seemed to be the only thing helping him at the moment so the pain was a lot less then it had been days before but it was still raw and caused him some pain when he tried to talk, especially if it was for more than a few words.

Luckily for him Aramis woke fairly quickly, groaning lightly in pain as he did so.

"Oh!" blinked D'Artagnan, remembering the pain draught that Porthos had asked him to make sure Aramis drank, "Here Aramis, drink this it'll help with the pain."

Aramis blinked in confusion, his mind still heavy with sleep and pain but the promise of an ease to the agonizing pain currently assaulting his body was enough of a motivation for his body for it to move on its own to down the small vial, a small sigh escaping his lips as the medicine took effect.

"Ummm Aramis?" said D'Artagnan hesitantly; nerves blatantly clear in his voice as he watched Aramis's head turn in his direction.

The Gascon's heart felt like it was gripped in a vice as he noted the look of intense confusion on Aramis's pained face when he looked at him.

The confusion only intensified as Aramis raised a slightly shaking hand to lightly cup his cheek, the action making D'Artagnan's breath catch in his throat.

Tilting his head to the side as much as was possible given he was laying on the ground Aramis took a moment to form the words he wanted to say in his head, the pounding in his brain making it hard for him to think, before he opened his mouth, not realizing how nervous his hesitation had made his companion.

"Wha-" Aramis coughed lightly to clear his throat before trying again. "What's wrong?"

When D'Artagnan, who was too busy panicking at the still confused look on Aramis's face to respond, failed to reply to his question Aramis tapped his cheek lightly.

"…D'Art what's wrong?"


	56. Memories II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Guess what! We're at over 40k views! I'm extremely honored and grateful that so many of you have stuck with me and are reading (and hopefully enjoying) this story.**

 **I'm not too sure of the ending of this chapter so apologies if its a bit rubbish.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm sure he'd have absolutely no objections to you being his nurse, though maybe wait until after Athos's has had his mini lecture at him in today's chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Glad it sounded terrible (oh that was mean :D) I wanted it to reflect the bad survivors guilt he suffers from. We get to see a bit more of D'Art/Aramis today so hopefully you'll like that too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - I know :) it was practically swimming in guilt (which was quite fun to write) I was a bit worried as to whether D'Art's worry would work but I think it leads to quite a cute moment today so I'm pleased with it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Worry not I have plans for things to get worse soon :D I've never really written nightmares for Aramis, it's usually just for D'Art so that was interesting to do. I wanted it to reflect the survivors guilt he carries as well as his own pain from those days, hopefully i did it well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I almost had it that he didn't remember but I felt this worked better. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I agree, Moreau is in dire need of a rant. It didn't really fit in with today's chapter but it'll happen soon, I'm trying to decide what poor musketeer is going to be on the end of it :D I was sorely tempted to have Aramis not remember him, at least not until later chapters but changed my mind right at the last minute. I was toying with both ideas but it wasnt until right near the end of writing yesterdays chapter that I actually made a decision. Hopefully you still like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - D'Art's too preoccupied and worried to be thinking about bedside manner unfortunately. I LOVED writing the nightmare for Aramis. Nightmares are always interesting for me to write but I don't think I've ever done one for Aramis before, I've mentioned them but actually including them I think I've only ever done it for D'Art so this was a bit of extra fun and a bit of an experiment. It seems to be well received so I'm gonna count it as a win :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Hmm probably not (unless you're evil minded like me :D) but I know what you mean :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Shy & sensitive D'Art is cute to write, course I prefer hurt D'Art as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Wow I'm honored you think it worth a re-read :D I'm LOVING the idea of having some H/C come our 2ndary muskey way, I've spent most of the afternoon figuring out how I want it to happen and I have it all sorted in my head now so expect that to come soon (probably in the next day or two) I was soooo tempted to have him not remember, hopefully you'll all still enjoy it with him remembering. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - :D Porthos's 'therapy' will probably be happening tomorrow, i'm toying with 2 different ideas as to how it's going to happen but it will definitely be appearing. I was tempted to drag out the whole remembering d'art thing but hopefully what I've done still works. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I was tempted to be evil and have him not remember him but after everything I've put them through (and have planned :D) it just seemed too much. Hopefully the idea I'm running with still works and you all continue to enjoy it :) Glad you liked the little bit of angsty D'Art :) Haha I did keep you all guessing for a bit there as to whether he remembered or not didn't I? :D As for the rest of Aramis's memory we'll be addressing that today. I LOVED writing the nightmare. I usually only do them for D'Art so it was interesting to see if I could write a decent on for one of the other boys as well, even more so for Aramis as he has a lot of baggage which would cause vivid nightmares like the one I wrote. We'll probably be seeing another nightmare coming Aramis's way soon... I'm thinking of one relating to his near drowning. To be honest I'm surprised I get it all done as well. I think it helps that I'm quite antisocial so I have time to write thanks to a lack of social plans lol. Sometimes it's easier as I get on a roll and get a chapter out in like 1-2 hours... it's when writers block hits and I'm there for hours and hours that it gets difficult. Thank you for the concern though, it was really sweet of you :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, as for women I'm mentioning it today ;D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. You are epically awesome and I love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Six: Memories II  
**

Aramis felt his confusion reaching all new heights as D'Artagnan refused to answer him and the pain and nervousness in his eyes was quickly being replaced by hope.

"…D'Art?" he asked hesitantly, doing his best to hide his frustration at the Gascon's continual dismissal of his words. The pain his body was in was making the task difficult but the young man before him looked so vulnerable that the medic forced himself not to snap at him.

"Y…You know who I am?" whispered D'Artagnan, hope now burning brightly in his eyes.

Aramis felt his brows furrow but before he could question the matter further a familiar voice interrupted him.

"If you don't want to be snapped at by Moreau again then do as he says," teased Porthos. Aramis slowly moved his head, unable to hide the wince the action produced, to see his brothers approaching. Athos was clearly trying to walk, or his case limp, unaided, much to Porthos's worry and amusement, though judging by what the larger man had just said, the doctor wasn't pleased with his stubbornness.

Eventually, after a hissed curse from the swordsman Porthos had clearly had enough with the man's stubbornness and threw his arm around his waist to help support some of his weight.

"Don't give me that look 'Thos," scoffed the larger man lightly, "You injure yourself further and you might actually be the one who makes the doctor snap."

"I can walk," growled Athos in clear frustration, though his voice lacked any significant bite as he scowled at his brother.

Porthos raised an unimpressed eyebrow at his friend, "'Thos you have a broken ankle, you can't walk. You barely managed a single step before cursing now shut up and let me help you."

* * *

"ATHOS! PORTHOS!" exclaimed D'Artagnan, seemingly oblivious to how painful the yell sounded as he was too wrapped up in his elation.

The two musketeers instantly stopped their light hearted bickering at the sound of their youngest yell and it was only the lack on panic in his voice that stopped them running over there.

"Whelp what's…" Porthos blinked, finally noticing his brother was awake, despite the confusion that seemed to be being displayed on his face. A large beaming grin broke out on the larger musketeer's face as he ran over to the injured medic's side, the Gascon quickly rising from his own spot to move and help Athos the final few steps.

"'Mis you're awake!" Porthos exclaimed, the joy on his face clear for everyone to see, though the level of joy displayed made Aramis wonder exactly what had happened to have worried his friend so.

Unsure exactly how to respond to his friend's exuberance Aramis simply settled for a weak nod, regretting the movement instantly as it sent a wave of pain through his battered body.

"And he remembers me!" exclaimed D'Artagnan with all the joy of a child on Christmas morning as he helped his mentor sit on the ground next to the medic.

A frown quickly formed on D'Artagnan's face after he said this as he soon realized Aramis had never confirmed that he knew him, nervousness returned in full force the Gascon turned to his injured friend. "You **do** remember me right?"

Despite not really understanding what was going on the mischievous side of the sharpshooter wanted nothing more then to pretend he didn't know him, just to tease the boy a bit but one quick look at the desperate look on the Gascon's face had him tossing that idea out of the window.

"I should hope so," he grinned weakly, his heart warming at the beaming grin growing on the young man's face as he spoke. "I've only been helping train you for the last few months."

Porthos barked a laugh, "Only you 'Mis," he grinned, ruffling the medic hair softly, "Only you could almost drown in a river and come out as much of a smartass as before."

Aramis began to frown slightly at Porthos's comment but before he could comment on it he was tackled into a tight, one-armed embrace from the ecstatic Gascon.

"I'm so glad you're okay Aramis," whispered the young Gascon into his ear, keeping his voice low enough that only Aramis could hear him.

Aramis chuckled despite the pain and confusion and patted D'Artagnan's back, understanding at least, that the boy had been extremely worried about him.

Seeming to sense or see his confusion Athos gently pulled the still clinging Gascon from Aramis before looking him in the eye and asking, "Aramis what's the last thing you remember?"

Aramis felt his brows furrow once more as he tried to push past the pain in his head to piece together his memories, never noticing the concerned looks that had taken place of the men's earlier grins.

"Urm… Yelling at the Captain?"

Athos sighed, it seemed their friend's memory wasn't completely back yet. "It's better then the last time we asked I suppose."

Aramis blinked, confusion once again clear in his eyes, though he absently accepted Porthos and D'Artagnan's help to sit up just enough to swallow some broth.

"W-What happened?" he asked eventually, weakly pushing the half empty mug of broth away from him as his stomach began to protest the food.

"You somehow managed to find and fall into a river," deadpanned Athos, though Porthos and D'Artagnan could see he was struggling not to yell at their injured friend.

Aramis's eyes widened in shock, his hand subconsciously moving to rest against his chest wound, "W-What?"

Porthos nodded sadly, taking over the explanation. "'Thos sent me looking when you hadn't come back. Your foot had gotten caught in some reeds and the current dislocated your knee." At this Porthos paused briefly to point out the splinted knee to his stunned friend. "I was close enough to hear you scream and managed to get you out before you drowned but… but it was a close call."

Hearing the emotion in Porthos's voice Aramis snapped out of his stunned state. "…Porthos," he whispered, his hand moving to lightly grip his brother's in his own.

"He got you back here and Moreau saw to you but…" D'Artagnan added, trailing off at the end as he remembered the fear they had all felt only hours earlier.

"But?"

"But you didn't remember anything," explained Athos, an expressionless mask on his face that was almost negated by the pain even an exhausted Aramis could see in his eyes. "Moreau suggested we let you rest but warned up that the memory loss could be permanent."

"…T-That's" breathed Aramis, his complexion paling slightly at the thought he had lost, no matter how temporarily, his memory, turning to face a frowning D'Artagnan. "That's why you asked if I remembered you?"

D'Artagnan nodded sadly, "Your last memory was of Savoy," he explained, hating how Aramis flinched in Porthos's arms at the mention of Savoy. "You remember the others as you met them before but…"

Aramis sighed sadly, slowly moving his other hand to weakly grip D'Artagnan's good hand. "Well I remember now," he said with a forced grin that had D'Artagnan responding in kind.

"On the plus side," remarked Porthos with a teasing smile, attempting to lighten up the atmosphere slightly, "You also forgot about all the jealous men you annoyed by sleeping with their women."

Gasping in an over-dramatic fashion Aramis placed his hand on his heart, "That in itself my friend is a sin. No man should ever forget the nights he spends with beautiful women."

"Only the leaping from windows he has to do the following morning?" Porthos asked teasingly as he wiggled his eyebrows at his friend.

* * *

"Hey Athos," called a voice, completely interrupting the conversation the four men were sharing. "Oh," exclaimed the voice, clearly having realized this.

"Henri," nodded Athos.

"Well look who's awake!" grinned the musketeer, completely forgetting why he had come over to the group in the first place at the sight of his friend awake.

"Henri," smiled Aramis, though it was weaker and full of exhaustion.

"Damn," cursed the musketeer, a slight teasing tone in his voice as he spoke, "You're looking worse each time I see your ugly mug."

To the group's great amusement and surprise Aramis actually snorted in response to this.

"Please," he scoffed, mock glaring at the man as much as he could, "even half dead I still look better then you."

Henri barked a laugh, "Keep dreaming Aramis," he teased, winking at the other three men as he spoke.

"I assume you came for a reason other than to rile up Aramis?" enquired Athos, effectively putting a stop to the light bickering between the two men, though there was a glint of amusement in his eyes that told Henri he wasn't really all that annoyed with them.

"He was supposed to be telling you that the Captain wants to be leaving soon," interrupted Corbett with a teasing grin as he flung his arm over the now scowling Henri's shoulders.

"I see," nodded Athos, his eyes now scanning Aramis's form as he debated whether or not the man was fit for travel.

Noticing this Aramis couldn't help but glare lightly at his friend. "I'm fine Athos!"

Leveling his friend with a single raised eyebrow Athos shrugged, "I don't believe those words when D'Artagnan says them and the same applies to you."

"Hey!" exclaimed both the Gascon and the medic at the same time, making Porthos and the other musketeers' chuckle under their breaths.

Ignoring his friend's protests he turned back to the two other musketeers, "Any idea when he plans our departure?"

Henri nodded, "He's got the rest of us setting up the wagons and going over supplies and everything now, he wants to leave within the hour. Moreau's doing last checks over the injures so I imagine he'll be over with you guys soon."

As Henri was explaining Athos couldn't help but notice the grin on Corbett's face that only seemed to grow when he sent the man a questioning look.

"He's been muttering under his breath about how we're never going to get back to Paris as we're clearly cursed or something."

This statement drew a round of laughter from the men who only found they agreed with their Captain's assessment given everything that had happened to them.

* * *

After a few minutes of carefree banter Henri and Corbett left the men to their own last minute preparations while they went to go assist the other men with setting up the wagons.

"You're not riding," stated Athos, leveling the medic, who looked about ready to say something, with a stern glare.

"Athos…"

"Even if the rest of you wasn't injured you'd still need to rest that knee and the only possible way to do that on a horse would be to not have your foot in the stirrup. If you did that it would be a lot easier to knock you off your horse should we be attacked."

"You're assuming we'll be ambushed?"

"Given our luck so far it wouldn't surprise me," sighed Porthos though there was a slight lightness in his voice.

"You'll be riding with D'Artagnan," stated Athos, ignoring Porthos's interruption. "Maybe if the pair of you compare your near drowning experiences you'll actually learn to be careful in situations like that."

"But I can't even remember mine," whined Aramis, though he knew instantly that it was the wrong thing to say when Athos's glare intensified.

"They found no evidence of anyone else besides yourself and Porthos near the river so clearly you put yourself in a situation where you could easily fall in," lectured Athos before he turned his glare onto the slightly ashamed and embarrassed looking D'Artagnan. "I don't even know how you managed yours considering the current wasn't strong enough to do any major damage to you."

Under Athos's stare D'Artagnan felt his cheeks burn as he mumbled his response under his breath.

"What?" asked Athos, his voice stern and unwavering.

"I… I was washing off the blood when…"

Porthos tilted his head to one side, concern filling him as he looked at the young man, "When?"

"I… I had a panic attack," D'Artagnan admitted, his voice just loud enough for his brothers to make out.

"What!" the three of them exclaimed, each of them moving to check him over before remembering the incident happened days ago and the boy was as well as could be expected right now considering what followed.

"I managed to loop my arm around a branch before I lost consciousness though," the Gascon added quickly, not wanting his friends to think him completely hopeless.

* * *

"Athos if you're done lecturing those two on water safety, I need to start my examination. The Captain wants to leave a.s.a.p."

Athos blinked, forcing his eyes away from his brothers to look at the softly smiling, but still clearly exhausted and slightly stressed, Moreau.

"Of course," nodded the swordsman, biting back any other retorts he had for his friends as he was subjected to a round of painful prodding and disgusting draughts and balms before he was deemed okay for travel and was helped over to the wagons by Alain, who had left Vivienne in the hands of Blaise for the moment.

"Porthos!" barked Treville, the tone of his voice getting the larger musketeer to ignore his aching body and scramble over to where his Captain was waiting.

"How's that arm doing?" Moreau asked gently as he slowly unwrapped the swollen limb, not missing D'Artagnan's hiss of pain.

"Fine," stated the Gascon through gritted teeth, his good hand unknowingly tightening its grip on Aramis's as Moreau checked he hadn't done any further damage to the bone.

"The extra splints seem to be helping," nodded Moreau approvingly as he passed the now pale and trembling boy a pain draught with an apologetic smile. "Though just to be safe I don't want you walking unaided for a few more days at least."

D'Artagnan's eyes widened and he was about to retort when he caught the challenging look in the doctor's eyes and thought better on it, with a resigned sigh he nodded.

Chuckling at the kicked puppy look his friend was now sporting Aramis weakly ruffled his hair before watching as Corbett moved to help him over to the wagon.

"You seem to be doing better yourself Monsieur Aramis," remarked Moreau with a soft smile as he moved to check over the musketeer.

Aramis was about to respond when he was cut off by the sound of a frustrated Treville barking out orders to anyone and everyone.

Wincing slightly at the Captain's tone Moreau turned back to Aramis, "Let's get this done before we stress out your Captain even more.


	57. The Road Home I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I had planned for our boys to FINALLY get back to Paris today but I got a little overzealous with other things in the chapter and so didn't have time to write that far so we'll be back in Paris tomorrow instead of today.**

 **! IMPORTANT ! **

**I'm not entirely sure if what happens with Porthos later on in this chapter would actually happen but I'm too tired and lazy to find out, plus this is fiction so anything can happen, so just go with it :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Aramis will eventually remember the whole drowning incident as well... I'm thinking maybe having it come to him in another nightmare as the last one was quite a bit of fun to write. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah peace isn't lasting long :D Poor Treville is going to be very stressed very soon, I think he needs a holiday now... Somewhere far away from trouble/accident prone musketeers. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, our pup needed an exuberant moment given the news :D I have a feeling that Aramis and D'Art are a lot less bothered by their almost drowning incidents then the others are. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - The panic attack happened just before D'Art was poisoned and he doesn't have a leg injury but his body's still a bit weak from the poison so he's a bit shaky on his legs. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

AllForOne (Guest): Thanks for the review - Poor Aramis was so clueless at the beginning lol. The bumpy wagon ride is not exactly the best for healing but they'll have to make do. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha Glad you liked it, we've got a bit of a rant going on today so hopefully you'll like that too :D... Damn seems to be my favourite word today it gets said a lot. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Aramis is going to ride with D'Art. I was going to have him ride with Athos but I have the feeling they may bicker too much and I have a scene in mind for tomorrows chapter that will hopefully be extra cute if D'Art's there XD They'll get to Paris... Eventually... It's taking way longer then I had originally planned but I'm having fun so you'll all have to make do with my constant detours lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Now my brains just chuckling over tasty portholes lol XD We're addressing Athos a bit more today but yeah I know I've made it seem like he's suddenly all better (which he's not) I'm working on it I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I think Aramis would have done it had poor D'Art not looked so much like a kicked pup... I was tempted to have him do it anyway but I can't see him being that cruel. I kinda feel like I should write a series of one-shots under the title of "I'm fine" lol It's like the least believed thing any of them could say but they say it anyways. Treville's stress levels are going to be going up after today's. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - But of course :D *gives cookies* Hmmm asking what else could go wrong just makes my mind go "Challenge Accepted" lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay glad you liked D'Art's cute moment :) My mind seems to picture the pup as a small child when I write those sorts of scenes so I then end up worrying if I've over done it. Oooh the temptation was strong to have Aramis pretend to not know who he was but I figured D'Art would be full on puppy-dog-eying the man and no-one can resist them. We've got a bit of banter today but more rants then anything else (gotta love a good rant) I realized that none of them had been told that D'Art had a panic attack so I felt they would overreact at learning about it. I'm quite glad you liked the scene as I love writing protective musky moments (I have one planned for tomorrow which I'm really looking forward to!) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. You my dears, are the best readers/fans a writer could ask for!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven: The Road Home I  
**

"For a man who almost died and then lost his memory you're doing surprisingly well," smiled Moreau as he finished up his examination of the medic.

Unfortunately for Aramis, most of his pain was muscle strain or bruises from fighting the current in the river so there was very little that could be done to help there

His knee was a different issue and Aramis found he couldn't help but glare at the joint responsible for his confinement into the wagon.

Moreau noticed the look and couldn't help but chuckle, "They would have had you in the wagon regardless, you know. This," he said pointing to the swollen joint he was examining, "This just gave them an irrefutable reason to do so."

Aramis open his mouth to retort just when Moreau pressed lightly on the joint, causing the musketeer to clamp his mouth shut in a desperate attempt to hold back his scream.

Moreau sent the musketeer an apologetic look as he finished his examination. "The swelling is worse then I would like but there's little I can do about that now. Considering our proximity to Paris I imagine the Captain is planning on riding continually until we reach the city. This means you're going to need the splints so I can't do anything to try and alleviate the swelling besides having you elevate the leg until we're back at the garrison."

Aramis grunted, having expected as much and did his best to hold back any sounds of pain as the doctor worked to splint and bandage his knee.

"I hear you're sharing with the young man?" Moreau stated, trying to get the musketeer's mind off of the pain he was currently causing him.

Aramis nodded a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "Athos thinks we'll cancel out each others knack for finding trouble."

"Let's hope so," chuckled Moreau as he gestured for the nearby musketeers to help move the sharpshooter. "You and those brothers of yours are going to be turn me and the Captain prematurely grey."

Knowing he had no comeback for that given recent events Aramis just sent the doctor his most innocent smile and accepted the help with no whining or snarky retorts.

* * *

Seeing that the medic was in good hands Moreau turned his attention back to the wagon that currently only had the one occupant.

"So," stated the doctor, a knowing glint in his eyes that had his patient forcing himself not to squirm. "Do you feel like being honest with me yet?"

Athos narrowed his eyes before forcing his face to become as expressionless as he could get it. "I don't know what you mean."

"Please," scoffed Moreau, irritation becoming clearer the more he spoke. "The others might be unable or unwilling to see the pain you're in but monsieur Athos I am a trained physician. You almost died a week ago and before that you were subjected to unimaginable pain due to the torture forced upon you. Anyone who's actually buying your healed act is seriously delusional."

"I never said I was healed," shrugged Athos, barely able to bite back the wince the action produced.

"No you just seem to be content in portraying that for everyone by pushing your body well past its limits!"

"I can handle it."

At this Moreau was right in Athos's face, his usually kind and gentle features twisted into serious annoyance and anger.

"No you can't!" spat the doctor, any handle he had on his anger had now well and truly gone. "I can see the evidence in that in how you hold yourself, in how violently your body trembles the moment you release even a tiny amount of the tension within it. Don't think I haven't noticed you're lack of appetite either."

Eyes widening slightly at the doctor's rant the swordsman tried to open his mouth to respond to the statements only to be cut off before the first word could leave his lips.

"You've not eaten more than a couple of mouthfuls of broth at any one time since your injury, which considering the amount of blood you lost, makes it damn near a miracle that you're even conscious right now!"

"Bet he wishes he wasn't," snickered Aramis just loud enough to be heard by his wagon-mate D'Artagnan who, so surprised by the comment let out a snort of laughter that instantly had the furious doctor's attention on them.

"Don't even get me started on the pair of you!" he snapped, not noticing the smug look on Athos's face at the look of terror on his brothers'. "You!" Moreau exclaimed gesturing wildly at D'Artagnan who was now doing his very best attempt at becoming part of the wagon. "You actually had the gall to sneak out of my infirmary while sporting a fever so high you could practically fry an egg off of your skin!"

Embarrassment had D'Artagnan's cheeks burning red but the ranting doctor wasn't quite done yet.

"Then you not only leave the garrison, which by the way nearly caused that poor stable boy to have a panic attack when he realized what had happened! But you put added pressure on your healing body by coming and getting involved in all this!"

The beetroot red had paled instantly from D'Artagnan's cheeks at the mention of what his abrupt absence had done to Jacques. The Gascon knew that had he been in a clearer state of mind he might not have left exactly as he had but that didn't get him off for nearly causing a panic attack in one of the closest friends he had outside of the three musketeers beside him.

By the time D'Artagnan had pulled himself out of his thoughts he realized that Moreau had clearly moved back onto berating Athos and though he felt slightly guilty for doing so, he was glad, he really didn't want to have to hear all the other things he had done wrong as of late.

"…Oh for the love of… Will you stop trying to move!" snapped Moreau as he glared at Athos who had been in the process of trying to shift and make more room for Favier, who was presently hiding behind Issac and trying not to draw attention to himself.

Technically the musketeer should have been the first one in the wagons, having been the first one checked over, but Favier had protested, wanting to spend as much time out of the wagon as possible.

"I'm not surprised it hurt!" snapped Moreau as he noticed a wince of pain that Athos couldn't hide. "The location of the wound itself would make moving painful, add cauterization to that and the pain magnifies to whole new levels. The skin is still healing, move too sharply or in the wrong way and you could tear it and trust me, you don't want that to happen so stop trying to prove you're some kind of indestructible musketeer and take the damn pain draught you shrugged off earlier."

* * *

"I think he's sufficiently chastised now Moreau," chuckled Treville, looking more relaxed then he had in days. Clearly the sight of his stoic lieutenant being scolded like an overzealous child who's constantly injuring itself had done wonders for the Captain's stress levels.

Moreau glared at the Captain for interrupting him but the disruption allowed for his anger to begin to fade and with a huff he stormed off to his horse, muttering curses at the musketeers as he went.

"Moreau's been with the regiment for almost twenty years," remarked Treville, moving to stand between the wagons while also sternly looking at Athos as the man grudgingly downed the pain draught thrusted upon him. "In all that time I think this is truly the first time I've ever seen him lose it."

"Captain…"

"It's fine Athos," nodded Treville, "He'll cool down on the road, lets get settled so we can get moving, with luck we should reach the city later this afternoon."

"Luck aint really been our strong suit so far Captain," remarked Corbett with a teasing grin that quickly faded at the glare being sent his way.

"Favier!" snapped Treville, though it lacked the earlier bite. "Get your ass in the damn wagon so we can get going!"

"What about Porthos?" Aramis asked having not noticed the larger musketeer for some time.

"He's off scouting with Henri, they'll rejoin us on the road, now let's go!"

* * *

"Do you reckon they've left yet?" asked Henri as he and Porthos rode through the woods. Both men were on edge though Henri suspected the Captain had other reasons then the ones he stated for sending Porthos who was technically still healing out on this mission.

Porthos snorted, "'Mis and the whelp are probably being difficult, Captain's gonna have to yell at them before they can leave."

"I dunno," shrugged Henri a teasing look in his eyes, "Athos is pretty stubborn too, bet he's…"

Noticing straight away that his friend had stopped talking Porthos whirled his horse around to face him, his heart almost stopping at the look of fear in Henri's eyes.

"Hen-"

Henri was quick to shush his friend, his eyes never leaving the scene before him. He felt more than heard Porthos move next to him though even Porthos couldn't help but swear under his breath at the sight in front of them.

"We need to move," whispered Henri, silently willing his horse to be quiet as they tried to back away from the beast before them.

* * *

Unfortunately the wind chose that exact moment to blow towards the sleeping animal, taking the scents of both men and horses with it. Porthos's horse whinnied softly in fear as the beast before them stirred and that was all that was needed for the bear to wake, its eyes instantly locked on the two frozen men before it.

"We need to run, NOW" Henri snapped, fear lacing his voice as his hand slowly moved for his pistol.

"We run, it follows us right back to camp," dismissed Porthos, his hand going for his blade, "Besides the others could be arriving here any moment! We need to end it."

Henri's eyes went wide in both surprise and a bit of fear as Porthos slid off of the horse, the larger man's eyes never leaving the slowly moving bear.

Realizing his friend was right Henri followed suit, though he made sure not to stand too close to the other musketeer so they could attack from different angles.

Thankfully the bear wasn't a fully-grown one and so lacked some strength as within moments of the two musketeer's dismounting the beast charged, swiping at them as it moved.

Henri wasted no time in firing his pistol at the beast, the shot lodging itself into the bear's shoulder and doing little more than enraging the animal further.

The fight went on for some time with each musketeer desperately trying to get the bear's attention while the other worked to quickly reload their pistol.

At one point the bear, clearly close to death and furious, swiped out with its large paw, catching Henri off guard and sending him hurtling into a nearby tree.

"Henri!" exclaimed Porthos, his heart stopping as he saw the bear completely disregarding him in favor of finishing the now unconscious musketeer that lay crumpled at the base of the tree.

"Oh no you don't" growled Porthos as he swiftly changed the grip of his blade before charging at the bear. Just as the bear turned to face him Porthos jumped and plunged his blade straight through it's skull, stopping it just moments before it could gut him.

Sparing himself but a moment to gather his breath Porthos dropped his grip on the blade and ran to Henri's side, a sigh of relief escaping him as the man began to stir.

"Ergh," moaned Henri, his hand slowly coming up to cup his head, the musketeer unaware of the blood trickling down his arm from where the bear's claws made contact. "I'm… beginning to think… the Captain… was on to something," slurred the musketeer as he tried to get his vision to settle and for the two blurry Porthos's in front of him to settle into one clear one.

"In what way?" asked Porthos, his breathing heavy as he tried to calm his heart. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Treville and the others found them and he intended to keep Henri awake and talking until then.

"… We're… definitely cursed."


	58. The Road Home II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **It's official people! This story is now my most reviewed story to date! I'm seriously in awe as to how many reviews I've received for this as well as the very likely possibility of reaching over 700 by the time this story ends. Thank you so much everyone!**

 **Only 16 reviews needed to reach 700!**

 **I kinda also feel like I should apologize for the randomness of yesterday's bear... i was trying to decide on something I hadn't done before and the idea of a bear attack wouldn't leave my head so I had to write it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

romirola: Thanks for the review - Yep, definitely gotta love fiction :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) The bear idea was a bit random I'll admit but I think it worked... plus it meant that I got to write the beginning of this chapter like I did so I'm happy lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwahaha Yeah I don't think that's what they had in mind :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah probably not the healthiest thing to keep it all bottled up for so long but oh well, meant we got an explosive rant that I had so much fun writing :D Haha I think our boys will be buying the drinks when they're back, both in thanks and in an attempt to get back into the doctors good books. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the rant, I had a lot of fun writing that. Hmm we now have to keep Aramis and the pup away from water and Porthos from forests/woods lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter 56) I agree, our boys are definitely cursed :D we've got some more banter today so hopefully you'll like that too :) (Chapter 57) Yep he definitely jinxed it :D I loved writing Moreau's rant so I'm really glad you enjoyed reading it. I'm hoping this chapter makes you laugh as well... more so the first half then the second. Glad you liked it, I figured it was a Porthosy thing too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - I have a plan with regards to Athos just wait :D I'm really glad the rant went down well as I had such fun writing it... Whumpage and ranty scenes are always good fun to write :D The whole bear idea was beyond random and I have no idea where it came from but it kinda worked so I'm running with it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - My mind's convinced that D'Art is a child I think, hence why he comes across so childish. I wish I could properly explain the images my mind creates for him in some of the scenes as they are beyond adorable lol. I'm really happy you like how D'Arts coming across though, I do worry at some points that I'm letting my mind run with the whole childlike idea a bit too much but if lovely readers such as yourself are enjoying it I can relax :D I loved writing the rant so I'm glad you like that too. Hopefully you'll laugh at some of today's chapter (in a good way of course) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Yep, Moreau has finally had enough with trouble/accident prone muskys lol :D Athos is desperately trying to come across healthier then he actually is right now but Moreau's having none of it :) Aramis had no chance of escaping the wagon, all resistance would be futile lol. I think if a bear attack isn't a true sign that you're cursed then nothing is lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmm damn a bear trained by Marcel would have been such a good idea.. but no :( just a wild bear... I have no idea where Marcel would even get a hold of a bear to train... damn now my mind wants to create a baddie in a different story that has a trained bear ... oh the whumpage opportunities there... But I digress, back to the review :) Hmm Aramis's in napping a bit today but only so he can be up and awake when they get back... trust me he's going to need it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - They just wouldn't be the boys we love if they weren't stubborn though I suppose :D I'm not entirely sure if D'Art and Aramis would be able to cancel each other out... If they didn't they'd definitely amplify their ability to find trouble. We're kinda getting a flashback (of sorts) to the beginning of the story today with D'Art and Mis so hopefully you like it. I loved writing that rant so much! I wanted Moreau to just let it all out, he's been under a lot of stress (poor man) and Athos was simply the straw that broke the camels back and of course Aramis couldn't help but join in just a bit :) I'm planning a D'Art/Jacques scene once they're all back so he can apologize, figure it's only fair seeing as how they're friends and D'Art scared the living daylights out of the poor boy. Treville's amusing me a lot lately to write. He's becoming so stressed and snappy its great :D We get to see a bit of the bear aftermath today so hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yep our boys are definitely cursed... cursed with having an evil minded writer! mwhahaha :D Worry not our boys will return to Paris :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) I have a feeling you'll like today's chapter, or the first half of it at least :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Road Home II  
**

Porthos barked out a laugh at that, nodding his agreement before settling down next to his friend and using a torn off strip of his shirt to bandage the gash on Henri's arm. The gash was deep and long but had hopefully avoided doing any permanent damage. It desperately needed stitches but given their lack of supplies they resolved to make the best with what they had available.

"What?" Porthos asked, his voice laced with amusement as he caught the curious look Henri was sending his way as they waited for the group to catch up with them.

"How come… we just… fought a bear and yet you… look more relaxed then you've been in days?" mumbled Henri, exhaustion and pain seeping into his words, though he fought valiantly to keep his eyes open.

Porthos shrugged, "Punching things helps me relax."

Henri quirked a small smile, "and stabbing things?" he jokingly asked referring to the musketeer's blade that was still stuck in the bear's skull.

Grinning fiendishly Porthos winked at his friend "helps a lot."

"Least I know why Captain sent you out," huffed Henri, a grimace marring his face as he shuffled and inadvertently caused a sharp stab of pain to shoot through his arm and a wave of pain to ignite in his back.

"Easy Henri," soothed Porthos, all earlier joviality now gone as he watched the injured man with clear concern.

"…m'good Porthos," nodded Henri, blinking sluggishly as his double vision briefly returned. "Just sore as hell."

Porthos nodded absently, feeling fear growing inside of him as he watched the blood soak through the makeshift bandage as well as the growing signs of pain that his friend could no longer hide.

Noticing the paleness of Henri's skin Porthos came to a decision. Without saying a word the musketeer stood up and began undoing the belt around his waist.

"I know we're bonding over a near death experience," teased Henri, a small smirk pulling at his lips as he spoke, "but jeez Porthos, buy a guy dinner first."

Without missing a beat Porthos replied, "I did," whilst pointing to the dead bear.

Laughing at the larger musketeer's words Henri was sufficiently distracted from Porthos's actions until excruciating pain shot through his arm.

"Bloody hell!" cursed Henri as he tried to move out of Porthos's grip. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're losing too much blood," explained Porthos as he finished tightening his belt around Henri's arm, doing his best to ignore the scream that tore out of Henri's throat as he did so.

* * *

"PORTHOS!"

"HENRI!"

The panicked shouts of there names had never sounded so good to either musketeer, though Porthos was pretty sure that Henri wasn't the best judge of things right now as the man looked ready to pass out, but in true musketeer fashion, was stubbornly fighting the urge to do so.

"OVER HERE!" bellowed Porthos, watching with barely concealed relief as Corbett and Issac stormed through the trees to reach them.

"What the hell happened?" Corbett demanded, his eyes wide with worry as he spotted the barely conscious Henri lying by the tree. "We were following your trail and suddenly both your horses arrive, riderless and spooked beyond belief!"

Porthos felt another sigh of relief escaping him at that news. He had still been riding D'Artagnan's mare and knew that it would devastate the boy if anything happened to the beast.

"Is that? A bear?" asked Issac, dumbfounded as he stared at the dead beast with wide eyes.

"Yep," answered Henri with an over the top nod that the man instantly regretted as it sent a wave of pain through his skull and had him letting out a small whimper of pain as he cupped his head in his hands.

Noticing the blade sticking out of the bear's head Corbett couldn't stop the impressed smirk that graced his lips as he turned back to Porthos, "Nice work."

Porthos shrugged but the devilish grin on his face gave away his pride at making such a hit although another whimper of pain from Henri had the larger man back at the man's side in an instant.

"We need either 'Mis or Moreau," he stated, all mirth now gone from his voice. "How far behind is the rest of the group?"

"Not far," stated Issac as he knelt by Henri's side, "We were fairly close when we heard the scream. The Captain sent us off as soon as we heard it, they'll be here before too long."

"I can ride back and get the doctor if you think it'll help," offered Corbett, not liking the paleness of Henri's skin.

Porthos shook his head, "The belt's doing it's job at the moment, if the others are as close as you said I'd rather have additional support here just in case."

Corbett nodded, seeing the logic in his comrade's words before he turned back to inspect the bear.

"Moreau's not going to like this," remarked Issac after a few moments, though the lightness in his voice told Porthos it wasn't because of the severity of Henri's injuries.

Before Porthos could query it though Corbett was snorting in amusement. "Yeah but bet Athos will be glad it's not him."

"What?" Porthos asked, curious as to what Athos had to do with it. The pair then informed them of the massive rant the doctor had gone on and how the worst of it had been directed at Athos. Porthos seemed to find this as amusing as his friends as he quickly let out a bark of laughter.

* * *

"Well no one's died if you're laughing like that," remarked a tense Treville as he and some of the other men approached.

"Not yet Cap'in" slurred Henri as he tried to keep his eyes open to address his superior.

Treville's eyes went wide as he spotted his injured musketeer before quickly ordering one of the men to get Moreau, the main group having stopped a few minutes up the path in case things had been dangerous.

"Explain," demanded the Captain as he tried to will his body to remain calm at the fact yet another one of his men were injured.

"We were attacked by a bear," explained Porthos as he gestured to the dead beast behind them.

"Porthos stabbed it in the head!" exclaimed Henri as if it needed mentioning.

Shaking his head fondly at the injured man Porthos ignored his comment and went on to explain the ordeal to Treville who was looking somewhere between exasperated and impressed.

"One day," huffed Moreau as he approached the group before heading to Henri's side, "Can you men not go a single day without injuring yourselves?"

Even in his addled state Henri knew not to answer that and simply settled for smiling guiltily at the doctor, who glared at him before getting to work, mumbling what sounded like curses under his breath as he did so.

"What of you Porthos?" Treville asked, his eyes roving over the man's form looking for any signs of injury.

"Apparently I dodge better then Henri," replied Porthos, sending the injured musketeer a teasing smile as he spoke, "Added a few new bruises to my collection I think but nothing beyond that."

Treville didn't look like he completely believed him but the Captain decided to let it go for now and handle his injured man instead.

"Everyone take a break," he ordered, "We'll move on as soon as Moreau's done treating Henri."

* * *

Porthos nodded at his Captain before moving to head towards his friends. As he approached the larger musketeer could tell something was wrong by the worried look on Athos's face and the way his gaze never moved from staring at the other wagon where a dreaming Aramis was mumbling slightly in his sleep as he was wrapped up tight in D'Artagnan's arms.

At the sound of Aramis's small whimper Porthos instinctively moved to be by his brother's side, only to be stopped by Athos grabbing his arm.

"D'Artagnan's got it," stated the swordsman in answer to Porthos's silent question, neither man's gaze moving from their brothers.

* * *

 _He_ _ **needed**_ _to breathe, he could feel his lungs burning, screaming for air, but even amongst the panic Aramis knew he needed to keep his mouth shut, to try and breathe now would sign his death sentence._

 _He could feel the reeds tightening their grip around his leg as they pulled him further and further from the surface._

 _Panic began to burn fiercer in him as his vision, as obscured as it was, began to fade more from the lack of oxygen… He_ _ **NEEDED**_ _to breathe._

* * *

"Breathe Aramis," whispered D'Artagnan as he tightened his grip on the panicking sharpshooter in his arms. He knew the musketeer would not want his nightmare to be broadcasted for all the men to see so he kept his voice just loud enough for him to hear.

D'Artagnan had a feeling he knew what his friend was being terrorized by, having had a similar dream after his own experience.

"You're in control Aramis," he whispered, ignoring the words he could hear Athos speaking near him. "You can breathe… You're okay, I've got you."

* * *

 _"_ _You're okay, I've got you."_

 _That one sentence penetrated through Aramis's panic and filled him with a sense of warmth that chased off the chill of the water and gave him the strength to push through the water and to the surface._

* * *

D'Artagnan watched with a small smile as Aramis took a deep breath, his body relaxing ever so slightly as the nightmare began to diminish in strength.

He was about to inform the others of this when he suddenly felt Aramis tense up again in his arms. Without even thinking the Gascon dipped his head back to the marksman's ear and began whispering words of comfort and encouragement while his good hand gently squeezed the musketeer's shoulder and his broken hand drew slow, small circles on Aramis's hand.

Porthos and Athos watched with matching looks of fondness and pride as D'Artagnan continued to comfort their sleeping friend, the boy somehow managing to bring the musketeer back into a peaceful sleep whenever the nightmare began to return.

"He's doing good," remarked Porthos quietly so only Athos could hear him. The swordsman nodded, a small smile tugging his lips.

* * *

"How's he looking Moreau?" Treville asked worriedly as he watched the doctor finish bandaging up the injured musketeer's arm.

"Surprisingly well for a bear attack," remarked Moreau tiredly, "He's cracked a few ribs and I don't doubt he'll have some impressive bruising on his back in the next few days. The head wounds not too bad, though the blood loss from the gash on his arm definitely made it worse."

"And his arm?" Treville asked hesitantly, he'd seen men's careers in the regiment end over arm injuries and Henri was one of his best, he didn't want that to happen to him.

Sensing what was causing the Captain's worries Moreau pushed down his irritation at having yet another musketeer to treat and sent the Captain a small, reassuring smile. "Porthos did well stopping the blood when he did," he explained nodding to the blood soaked belt now lying on the ground. "We'll have to watch the wound intently as I can almost guarantee it'll get infected but it doesn't seem to have caused any permanent damage to the limb's mobility, though I'll have to wait until he's awake again to properly confirm that."

Treville sighed in relief, his eyes darting over to the bear two of his men had taken upon themselves to skin… Things could have been a lot worse.

"The wagon Athos and Favier are in is large enough to hold another person and we are only a few hours from the city, how soon can we move him and be on our way?"

"Give me a minute to wrap his ribs and then we can move."

Treville nodded before moving to his men to prepare them for their departure. His eyes momentarily widened at the sight of his 'inseparables' as he saw the two conscious men watching as D'Artagnan seemingly comforted the medic through a nightmare.

"We're heading out in ten minutes, everyone pack up!"

* * *

The familiar sights of Paris were a beyond welcomed vision for the exhausted and injured group of musketeers, the group too caught up in actually getting back to the city that they failed to notice the hushed whispers from the general populace that followed them to their garrison, each one an assumption as to what had caused so many of the elite regiment to be injured.

"Where are the musketeers usually on guard here?" asked Treville as he tried his hardest not to glare at the Red Guard in front of him that was smirking at his injured men.

"The King left on a hunt a few days ago, he took most of what remained of the regiment with him as protection," explained an approaching city guard who had noticed their arrival as well as the clear lack of co-operation from the Red Guard on duty. "The Cardinal ordered several of his regiment to handle guard duty until they returned."

Grateful at not having to have to speak to the Red Guard, Treville turned his attention to the young guard. "When are they due back?"

"This evening sir should the weather hold."

"My thanks," nodded Treville before directing his men back towards the garrison. He was as eager to be back as the rest of his men but he was not looking forward to dealing with the King upon his return, he found himself hoping the monarch had an extremely successful hunt so he would be in a more pleasant mood.

* * *

Upon their return to the garrison Treville was slightly concerned over the lack of people about but found himself justifying their absence with various mundane and fairly plausible reasons that didn't fully convince him but worked well enough that his exhausted mind allowed his guard to lower a fraction.

"Get the injured to the infirmary then the rest of you can get some sleep, I'll work out some well deserved time off for you all once the rest of the regiment returns from their trip with the King."

The men practically beamed at the thought of some time off to recover from the stressful trip and each moved quickly to aid in the task of settling their injured in so they could move to the comforts of their own beds.

Watching his men for a moment with fondness in his eyes and a smile tugging at his lips Treville let himself have a moment to relax at the thought of being home before moving to tackle the stairs to his office.

* * *

Upon opening the door he found himself unable to bite back a groan at the tower of paperwork now balanced rather precariously on his desk.

 _The joys of being home,_ sighed Treville internally before settling himself behind his desk.

He was so focused on the mountain in front of him he didn't notice he wasn't alone in the room until he heard the all too familiar sound of a pistol being primed for firing.

Slowly moving his hand to his own pistol Treville glared as a man emerged from the shadows, a large and intimidating pistol aimed directly at his chest.

"Welcome back Captain…"


	59. Trouble Brewing

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **OMG OMG OMG We're only 5 reviews away from 700 reviews!**

 **I also found out today that this story is the 2nd highest reviewed musketeer fic on this site! How awesome is that! I would be jealous if I wasn't a big fan of the number one fic. I also realized I had 3 stories in the top 10 reviewed stories which just made me love you lovely readers all the more :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah that wasn't the most pleasant thing for Aramis to experience... though I'm sure he'd welcome any comforting you want ot give ;) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hehe that was a favourite line of mine as well :D and who cares if you look a bit nuts, being nuts makes life interesting lol :D D'Art's been the one being cared for quite a bit in this story so I wanted to go back to him being the one doing the caring... plus the mental image was really cute :) Our boys are never truly safe when I'm around lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Its definitely campfire worthy... maybe I'll reference it in my next story :D Think Treville was more surprised that the others were content to sit back and let the pup work more than anything. Our boys are going to have to practically buy the poor doc a brewery after all this with the amount of drinks they owe him now lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Thanks I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I know right! The mental image was too cute to resist, I had to write it :D Treville's definitely regretting letting his guard down now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

AllForOne (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know! so close and yet still so far! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - As for the men that had been left at the garrison... you'll have to wait and see what's become of them :D Aramis is definitely going to be glad he got the rest he managed, he's going to need it. That bit of banter was a favourite of mine so I'm really happy to see it so enjoyed by everyone! Banters always fun to write so I'm glad you enjoyed it and in all fairness you've all gotten off pretty easily in terms of cliffys for a while so I had to write one :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Haha I feel like once this is over Moreau should just throw all his tools to the ground and be like "Screw this I'm done!" and then storm out of the garrison while everyone else is just confused lol. I don't think D'Art will ever learn to do that, he's far too headstrong and stubborn for that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Worry not I'm not intending on too much Treville whumpage (I have other plans mwhaha) In regards of Athos ... it should be happening in the next chapter or two. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - True, maybe Treville can include it in the new training plan... It can be right up there next to water safety and the new buddy system lol. I'm excited for Marcel's plan so unfortunately we are indeed jumping right in. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! It's all thanks to lovely readers such as yourself so thank you so much for your continued support, it really means a lot to me! I am slightly worried about my next story now though. I seem to be on a trend of getting more and more reviews with each new story and that ends up setting the bar pretty high for the next one (though to be honest I'm ecstatic with any amount I get) I feel like Aramis would relax with a woman, Athos with wine, D'Art with being around friends but Porthos would need a slightly more violent outlet to relax, especially with all the stress and worry he was feeling at that time. Glad you thought it stuck with character though, I was a little worried. Haha the belt scene seems to be a hit with everyone which I'm sooo happy about as its pretty much my favourite bit of banter in the chapter, though I'm glad I live alone as I'm pretty sure I laughed when the idea came into my head, which to anyone else could look slightly freaky lol. I loved having D'Art take back up the role of Aramis's protector/carer like he was at the beginning of the story... He's usually the damsel in my stories (and such a cute one at that) so it was nice switching it up a bit. Yep paperwork and a death threat, just another day in the life of Captain Treville lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all, you guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine: Trouble Brewing  
**

"Marcel I assume?" asked Treville as he continued to slowly reach for his own pistol, which he had placed on the side of the desk when he had sat down.

"Don't," warned the man, his eye cold and hard as he grabbed Treville's pistol from the desk.

"So what's the plan here?" Treville asked, barely able to keep his voice emotionless, as he wanted nothing more than to punch the smug grin off of the man's face.

"Well Captain," smirked the man as he slowly moved to lock the office door, his eyes never leaving the Captain's as he moved. "That completely depends on you now doesn't it."

"Does it?"

"Despite what you might think of me, I am not a heartless man Captain," glared the man.

"The torture my men suffered under your 'care' says otherwise Marcel," remarked Treville, thankful that he was still sitting down and so his hands could be hidden by the desk and that Marcel would not see just how tight he had to clench them at the thought of what his men had endured.

Marcel shrugged, apparently not bothered by the accusation. "The young boy can hardly be counted as one of your men, my sources state he's not even an official recruit."

Treville worked hard then to keep the surprise from showing on his face. Marcel's words were not wrong but it was the fact that he had learnt that, which was surprising. Most people assumed D'Artagnan was, at the very least, a recruit given how the time he spent training with the men at the garrison as well as going out on missions with the inseparables, but the truth of the matter was that D'Artagnan's recruitment had never officially been registered. The fact that Marcel had learnt this was slightly disturbing.

"As for the men actually under your command," continued Marcel, seemingly ignorant of or choosing to ignore the Captain's surprise at his last statement. "You would do well to remember that the only reason they didn't suffer more was because they had **my** help… As I said, I'm not a heartless man."

"And what does that have to do with me?" queried Treville, internally fuming as he couldn't refute the man's words as he had been, according to both Athos and Porthos, instrumental in the group's escape from the compound.

"It means," smirked Marcel as he learned against the desk, his pistol still pointed directly at Treville's heart. "That I'm going to give you a chance to save what remains of those under your command."

Treville felt his heart stop at Marcel's words, gone were all thoughts at remaining as emotionless as possible as fury grew on his face.

"What?" he growled, the pistol pointing at his chest being the only thing preventing him from attacking the smug looking man in front of him.

"A couple of experienced men, a handful of recruits and a few members of staff," listed Marcel, "that is all the King left at the garrison before he left for his hunt. Not exactly hard to overpower." As he said this he caught a look on Treville's face that had his smirk growing. "Oh Captain. Please tell me you didn't think your own men would leave the garrison completely empty?"

The condescending tone in Marcel's voice only made the urge to hit him that much stronger, though the guilt at how easily he had shrugged off the garrison's sparseness earlier overwhelmed it.

Serge and Jacques, the two members of staff that were the most likely to have been in the garrison at the time regularly had to go out into the city as part of their jobs so their absence had hardly seemed questionable at the time of their return to the garrison.

With the musketeers and recruits that remained, Treville could admit it had been harder to ignore their absence but with so many members gone it had made sense to him that maybe the rest were out handling smaller missions or patrol duties.

"So, my men are what? Leverage?" snarled Treville, no longer caring about the pistol pointing at him as he moved to his feet, fully intent on launching himself at the man before a throwing dagger was thrown his way, skimming close enough to his cheek to lightly draw blood before embedding itself in the wall behind him.

"I have no qualms about killing you Captain," spat Marcel as he lowered his throwing arm. "As for your men, leverage is **exactly** what they are… well most of them anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

"Monsieur D'Artagnan!" snapped Moreau as he turned his heated glare back on the now sheepish looking Gascon. "Try and get out of that bed one more time before I say you can and I'll have someone tie you to it!"

Porthos, who was currently being examined by the doctor, was barely able to hold back a snort of laughter at the boy's horrified expression, both of them knowing that in Moreau's current mood that the threat was a legitimate one.

Not wanting to risk the doctor's ire anymore D'Artagnan swung his legs back up onto the mattress, scowling as he did so.

"Moreau let me help!" pleaded Aramis from his own bed, the marksman looking much better given his rest during the last leg of their journey home but everyone could see the medic in him was antsy and desperate to be doing someone.

"And risk you popping that knee out again? I think not."

"Then I'll stay sitting!" exclaimed Aramis, hope growing within him when Moreau didn't immediately shut him down. "My arms aren't injured, just sore. I can focus on making draughts and poultices while you examine everyone."

Moreau was silent for a few moments as he considered the medic's proposal, what he was suggesting would definitely take a large portion of the work away from him and given how often the two of them had worked together in the past, he knew the man had the skills needed to properly complete the task he was proposing.

"Very well," sighed Moreau, his hand coming up to rub away some of the sleep in his eyes. "Issac," he called, summoning the musketeer who had decided to remain by Favier's side in the infirmary despite numerous assurances that the man was recovering remarkably well considering. "Help Aramis over to the desk," turning back to Aramis, who was now beaming at being allowed to help he added, "Start with pain draughts, I grabbed most of my supply when we left to join you and what I have left here wont last long."

Aramis nodded as he slung his hand over Issac's shoulder, accepting the man's help in reaching his destination while putting as little pressure as possible on his sore knee.

* * *

"So how am I looking doc?" Porthos asked with a small grin at his brother's joy. Truthfully he was glad his examination was now over, an irritated Moreau was a focused Moreau and the doctor had been ruthless with his examination of him and now his whole body was crying out for rest and relief.

Moreau glared at the man's overly chipper tone but his expression quickly softened when he noted the lines of pain around his eyes that spoke of it being a front to appear better then he was.

"Three cracked ribs," he listed as he moved to get some bandages to wrap the musketeer's chest, "most of the rest are badly bruised and will no doubt give you some pain while breathing for a few weeks."

"Joy," sulked Porthos, all earlier mirth now gone as he grunted in pain while Moreau worked to wrap his chest.

"You've gone quite a few small cuts scattered about, none of them look deep enough to require anything more than a clean, which we've already done so wipe that scowl off your face."

Aramis snickered at the sight of Porthos being scolded like a child; the act did wonders for the pain in his heart that had been growing with every injury the doctor listed.

"That all?" Porthos asked, squirming uncomfortably at the feeling of having his chest bound.

"Well apart from your skin being about five different colours now thanks to the many bruises you've accumulated during this journey yes that's it."

"I'll make some of my bruise balm for you when I'm done with pain draughts my friend," offered Aramis, smirking slightly at the slightly disgusted look on Porthos's face at the thought of the pungent balm.

* * *

Smiling fondly at the men's bickering D'Artagnan's attention switched to his mentor, who had been silently starting at the infirmary door since they had arrived.

"Athos?" he asked quietly, his voice barely audible over the now full on bickering going on between Aramis and Porthos.

At the sound of his name Athos forced his mind to focus on who had interrupted him, sending the boy a questioning look he waited to hear why he had been called.

"Is something wrong?" the Gascon asked hesitantly, he didn't want his questions to spur his mentor to do something that could injure him further, especially after learning from Moreau of exactly how serious his condition was, but he knew that if anything was actually wrong that the person who would know would be Athos.

Athos was silent for a moment as he tried to decide whether or not to say anything. The Gascon was notoriously stubborn and would most likely keep up this line of questioning until he received the answers he sought but Athos had already seen the boy hurt more times then he would like and was in no hurry to create the temptation for the headstrong youth's trouble magnet ways.

After a while he knew he had to tell him, D'Artagnan was no child despite how much they teased him of being one. The Gascon had a surprisingly smart head on his shoulders when he decided to use it and the swordsman knew he needed someone to tell him if his thoughts were merely created out of the paranoia recent events had created.

"Something… doesn't seem right," he murmured, his gaze returning to the infirmary door as if he expected someone to break though it at any minute.

"How so?" D'Artagnan asked, his tone serious as he used his good hand to push himself up into a proper seated position on his bed, still not willing to risk Moreau's wrath by turning so his feet were on the floor so he could face his mentor.

Athos noted this and couldn't help the slight upward tug at the corners of his mouth before he glanced over at the doctor, who had now moved on from Porthos, who had been sent right to an empty bed to rest, and was now checking over Henri.

"The garrison was too quiet," Athos explained quietly, trying to decide the best way to explain his thoughts.

"The guard said most of the men were taken by the King for his hunt," reminded D'Artagnan, though Athos did notice that the boy wasn't outright dismissing his concerns, only choosing to remind him of the facts they were aware of.

Nodding Athos continued his explanation, "Still, some men **should** have been here, not even Serge or Jacques came out to greet us."

D'Artagnan nodded slowly, thinking over what Athos was saying. "No one was on guard at the gates either…"

"Exactly," nodded Athos, "Even with depleted numbers there should always be at least one person on watch at the gates, it's one of the main things Treville insists on."

"So what exactly are you saying?" interrupted Favier who had been listening in on their conversation as soon as he realized what it was about.

To his credit Athos didn't outwardly show the surprise he felt at Favier's interruption, choosing instead to merely send the man a questioning look, to which Favier responded with a small smirk and a shrug.

Sighing Athos pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore the shakiness of his hands as he did so. "I'm saying," he said, ensuring this time that his voice was quiet enough so as to not alert the rest of the room to their conversation. "That there's something going on here we're not aware of."


	60. The Swordsman's Plan

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **WE DID IT! Over 700 reviews! *happy dances***

 **You guys are awesome I hope you know that, thank you so much for supporting me so much through this story and I'll hope you'll continue to do so for the rest of it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha Yeah I can see how you would think that if you hadn't read any of my other works, but you were lovely enough to read my other works so you know better :) Enjoy the knew chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Aramis is easy to please in situations like this :) Athos is surprisingly logical when he's injured (not that he isnt anyway but considering his condition it's impressive). Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Athos is going to regret not mentioning his suspicions sooner once this is all over and done with. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm hoping you like what I have in store with regards to Marcel's plan. Moreau's too fed up with our boys to stand for their antics right now, though thankfully D'Art realized pretty quickly not to push his luck any further. They might not be in fighting shape... but they're not the only ones in the garrison now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - You were my 700th review! Thanks for the continued support it means a lot :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Haha very true, maybe he should add that to his titles ... Athos: Musketeer, Comte De Fere and Trouble Detector XD Thanks for the kind words and your continued support it means a lot :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - A big supply pain draughts is going to come in very handy :D Worry not Athos has a plan... And it's not even a full on reckless one :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Our Athos is a smart one that's for sure... Though he'll be regretting not voicing his suspicions sooner once this is all over. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Well you're right on the money there :D and yes, I definitely had to leave it there.. I'm an evil sod remember :D Worry not our fearless leader has a plan! It's even a smart one that's not completely reckless and everything :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - You're very welcome my friend I'm really glad you're enjoying it all so far :D Worry not Athos has a plan... can't promise it'll work perfectly but he does have a plan :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yay thank you :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I still can't get over the fact that I'm at 700+ reviews now... Though part of me is eager to see if I can steal the top spot on reviews by the time this story is over... Personally I think i might be doable. I need 46 reviews to claim first spot. I wanted to say thank you again for your continued support of my writing. Getting your reviews always make me smile as you have such lovely things to say so thank you so very very much! OMG your description of how you pictured the scene was beyond adorable and now that's all I keep picturing in my head and am now wishing I wrote D'Art sticking his tongue out just to finish it all off. Athos was in his serious mode (with good reason) Hopefully you'll enjoy what I have planned *chuckles darkly* :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty: The Swordsman's Plan  
**

"So, what do we do?" D'Artagnan asked worriedly, his gaze quickly and subtly flickering to the occupied infirmary beds. None of them were in any condition to handle an attack on the garrison but they had to do something.

"Favier," Athos said quietly waiting until he was sure he had the man's attention before adding, "Can you get Issac over here quietly?"

Nodding Favier subtly gestured to a slightly confused Issac to join them.

* * *

"We having secret meetings now? Must say I'm honored to be included," teased Issac, though he quickly lost his mirth at the serious expressions on the men's faces. "Okay," he said seriously, "what's going on?"

Favier quickly explained the conclusion they had come to and he could tell, just glancing at his friend, that Issac shared their concerns.

"What do you need me to do?"

Athos nodded his thanks, "I want to keep it as quiet as possible. Moreau and Aramis need to focus on the injured and with Moreau as stressed as he his we'll never be able to leave without him noticing."

Issac nodded, a slight upward tug of his lips as he remembered the scolding the young Gascon had received barely an hour earlier.

"But me leaving he wont question," stated Issac, a knowing smirk gracing his face as he realized why Athos had involved him.

The swordsman's smirk echoed his own, "Find Corbett… and Blaise and Alain if you can. You need to be subtle, if we're right then whoever's behind all this could be watching the garrison, we can't let them know we know."

"Got it," nodded Issac as he rose to his feet, "I'll head to the Captain's office as soon as I have them, if I'm not back within a few hours…"

The rest of his statement went unsaid though heard, each man nodded and wished him good luck as Issac picked up his jacket from Favier's bed and left the infirmary with a forced smile at the doctor.

* * *

"I don't like this," grimaced Favier as he watched his closest and dearest friend leave the relative safety of the infirmary.

"We have no choice," stated Athos firmly, though his voice held a kindness that negated the brashness of his words.

"He'll be fine Favier," smiled D'Artagnan reassuringly at the worrying musketeer.

* * *

"What's got the three of you whispering about?" Porthos asked curiously as he approached with a tray.

"Nothing of import," shrugged Athos nonchalantly, hating to have to lie to one of his closest friends but knowing that the man would be out the door in an instant if he knew they suspected trouble and the musketeer had endured a lot recently and was in dire need of rest, no matter how much he might deny it.

Porthos's eyes narrowed in suspicion at Athos's words though he trusted his friend to talk to him when he needed to know. Instead the musketeer passed out the mugs of broth that he had brought over, his eyes daring Athos to deny it.

"Under orders to ensure the three of you, particularly you 'Thos, eat," explained Porthos as they stared at him.

True to his expectations both D'Artagnan and Favier began to eat the broth with little complaint, although D'Artagnan looked a little green after a few mouthfuls, Porthos assumed the bumpy ride home had aggravated the boy's injured ribs enough to make him nauseous.

"Take your time whelp," smiled Porthos as he lightly ruffled the boy's hair. "Moreau wants as much as you can eaten but no sense making yourself sick."

D'Artagnan's face flushed in embarrassment at his nauseous stomach being noticed. He did not want to admit defeat though, especially if there was trouble like they suspected. There would be no guarantee that they would be safe in the infirmary if their assumption were correct so he knew he would need his strength. Pulling from his well of Gascon stubbornness D'Artagnan settled for taking small, slow sips of the warm broth.

Unlike D'Artagnan, Favier had little issue with the food and sat contentedly on his bed as he slowly drank the liquid.

Athos on the other hand, was being as stubborn as Porthos had expected.

Placing one hand on his hip Porthos raised a single eyebrow as he stared down his uncooperative brother. "Eat it 'Thos," he ordered lightly, "I was… informed, about how little you've been eating."

Athos shrugged, placing the mug on table quickly in hopes that Porthos wouldn't notice the slight tremors in his hands. "Not hungry."

Without missing a beat Porthos moved quickly, picking up the mug and thrusting it back into the swordsman's stunned hands. "I don't know what's going on," he whispered knowingly, "But you shaking like a leaf in a storm aint gonna help anyone so drink the damn broth."

Athos scowled at the man's words though a smile tugged at his lips, he knew Porthos would not be so blind as to not realize that something was happening and it warmed him that the man trusted him enough to go along with whatever he was planning with no idea what was happening.

With his scowl growing at the triumphant smirk on Porthos's face Athos slowly lifted the mug to his lips, letting the warm broth trickle down his throat as he fought back a grimace. Since getting shot his body had been in so much pain his stomach rebelled at he mere thought of food. He'd managed as much as he could on the journey but whenever he had more than a couple of mouthfuls he stomach threatened to expel everything.

"Oh don't give me that look," grinned Porthos, "'Mis made it extra weak for you so the flavors wont upset your stomach too much."

"And you'll drink all of it!" chimed in Aramis from his spot by the workbench, the medic was working fast to create the necessary medicines though that didn't mean he didn't have a second to spare to tease his brother.

Athos shook his head at his brother's actions before bringing the mug back to his lips. He could only hope that they're suspicions were wrong; he had no desire to see his family in the crosshairs once again.

* * *

"Are you sure about this," Corbett growled, his hand practically turning white as he gripped the pommel of his blade.

When Issac had appeared and dragged him off to the side the musketeer had been worried that something was wrong with Henri, the man had developed an infection in his arm during the last part of the journey and Corbett couldn't help but worry. As it turned out the truth of Issac's desire to see him was much worse.

"Athos is sure," nodded Issac as he subtly scanned the room, "He's never wrong about these sort of things and it does make sense."

"I'd hoped they'd simply been out and decided against leaving someone on watch," sighed Corbett before pushing off of the wall and gesturing for Issac to follow him, "Alain and Blaise were planning on raiding the kitchens last I heard, lets go."

* * *

Thankfully the final two men Athos had suggested he find were exactly where Corbett had expected them to be and once they had finished devouring the food they had been in the middle of eating upon their arrival both Issac and Corbett filled the pair in on what they suspected was going on.

"So, to the Captain then?" checked Alain as he did a quick check over his weaponry before they left.

"Athos was concerned," explained Issac as he performed his own check, more out of habit then necessity, "The Captain would usually have checked on the injured by now, we've been back for a good few hours and no one's seen him yet."

Blaise frowned, that was not good. Like Issac had said, Treville would have willingly put whatever work had piled up to one side for a few minutes at least so he could check over the injured men and ensure they had settled in okay. The fact he hadn't was more worrying then he was comfortable with.

"We should go through the armory," stated Corbett, instantly gaining the group's attention, "It's a longer route but it keeps us out of sight and if something is going down, especially if Treville's in trouble, then us having the element of surprise on our side could really tip things in our favour."

The rest of the group agreed to the plan quickly and within minutes the group was on their way towards the Captain's office.

* * *

"Why are you doing this Marcel?" growled Treville as he glared daggers at the man in front of him.

"Why?" spat Marcel as he fought the urge to just end the whole plan now and simply kill the Captain where he stood.

"You and your precious musketeers took everything from me!" he roared. "My family lost everything when you sent my little brother into that hell hole!"

Treville went silent at this information, his eyes scanning Marcel's face, taking in the man's features in a new light, his eyes widening as a whispered name escaped unbidden from his lips.

"Rémi…"

"So you do remember," mused Marcel, the deadly look fading from his eyes as he reigned in his anger. "Good to know you actually knew his name."

"He was a good solider," murmured Treville, not noticing the dark look that flashed across Marcel's face. "He had a great deal of promise."

"Well we'll never know now will we?" jeered Marcel, a smug sense of satisfaction settling within him as he watched Treville flinch.

"What is the point of all this Marcel?" spat Treville, "Rémi is half a decade dead and nothing you do now is going to change that!"

Marcel shrugged, clearly unbothered by this, "It matters not, besides I would be worrying about your men if I were you Captain, another's about to lose their life after all."

Treville's blood ran cold, "W-What?"

Before Marcel could explain, or taunt further the door to Treville's office was kicked open

"CAPTAIN!"

* * *

After being forced to eat and with nothing else to take their minds off of what was going on both D'Artagnan and Athos found their gazes locked onto the infirmary door, each desperately wanting someone to come through with answers.

Unfortunately neither man was prepared for the explosive sound of a gun firing to pierce the air and shatter the fragile hope they had been holding onto.

"NO!" roared the pair as one, both men, accompanied by Favier, jumped to their feet before the rest of the rooms occupants had truly realized what was going on.

Only the sharp movement ignited an inferno of agony in Athos's chest, his previous word still dying on his lips as darkness overtook him.


	61. Gunshot I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm So So SOOOOOO sorry there was no update yesterday! I'm really hoping you all don't hate me for leaving you all on that cliffy for an extra day and that this chapter makes up for it!**

 **Right, we're 33 reviews away from this story claiming top spot (not that I'm counting at all lol :D )**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I love it when Porthos gets to be all mother-henny and trust Aramis to not be able to resist chiming in :D But you're right, once Athos is better all bets are off and they wont be able to gang up on him as efficiently :D As for whose been shot... you'll have to wait and see :D Moreau is indeed annoyed with how things are progressing as you'll see today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - I Know! I serious can't believe it XD And let's face it :D I wouldn't have been me if I didn't give you a cliffy chapter mwhaha. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yay, glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I still can't quite believe how well this story is doing, especially as all the reviews have been really nice, kind, good ones :D ... Makes me want to happy dance a bit whenever I think about it :D Mwhaha I know, I'm such an evil person leaving it like that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - God I love getting reviews after cliffy chapters that just start all in caps lock :D All I will say is no, I didn't shoot Athos... I think one gunshot wound is enough for a person per story... well this story at least, who knows with the other evil ones I have developing in my twisted mind :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I know :D I'm such an evil person but that's why you all stick around :D Your idea was soooooo tempting but you'll have to read on and see if I went with it or not. Oh Aramis is definitely going to go into a rant... just when Athos is actually conscious enough to take it in. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Miisakee: Thanks for the review - Glad you like it, I love writing in other characters and having other regiment friendships other than just the inseparables... though sometimes I get a bit too focused on them and have to change this so if I do that at any point feel free to moan at me :D I'm remaining tight lipped on who got shot... you'll have to wait and find out :D As for your criticism, I completely welcome it and thanks for letting me know. I'm terrible at grammar I know, hopefully it's not bad enough to detract from the story, I'm trying to work on it I promise. And as for the musky's speaking ways... That was something I hadn't even noticed so thank you for mentioning it to me, I'll try and remember that when I'm writing. Any helpful/constructive criticisms are always completely welcomed and appreciated so thank you for taking the time to point it out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Well I figured who wouldn't trust Athos :) He'd just stare them down until they agreed to do what he said anyway, best just to go with it lol. Athos is well and truly in no shape to fight and as for who got shot... you'll have to wait and find out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - See what happens when you leave lol :D Wow I'm so happy you enjoy my stories so much :D I already have the next story planned and am just waiting to finish this one before I get started on it so you shouldn't be waiting long... I also have a couple of one-shot ideas that I'll be publishing as well at some point. I love getting reviews from you so I'm really happy you'll be sticking around and you'll be pleased to know the next story will have a lot of D'Art whump :D I'm not quite sure why my mind pictures D'Art as a small child but it does whenever whumpage happens which probably goes some way to explain why he comes across as a wounded child (It's a cute mental picture so I don't mind too much though :D ). D'Art's in a bit of pain today so that might please you. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Glad you like the co-operation between the men of the regiment and our boys, figured our boys are the best so the others would listen to them and follow their lead. I have a plan for Marcel in my head, hopefully it'll come across the way I want it to as the chapters develop. Who got shot? you'll have to wait and see :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Horrid cliff hangers are fun when you on the writing end of them lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Athos is secretly a drama queen lol Figured if he was gonna pass out best have it happen at the worst possible moment :D I do so love me a cliff hanger, though I will be concluding most of them today... and maybe creating another one (because I'm horrible like that :D) Love it when Porthos gets to go all mother-henny. It's usually Aramis's job but Porthos gets into it too. I was tempted to have D'Art throw up but figured I'd lay off of him for at least one chapter lol. Aramis can't help but to join in :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Someone has indeed been shot, not telling who though :D Athos is definitely going to be pissed with himself for passing out when he eventually wakes up. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **And apologies again for no chapter yesterday *give apology cookies***

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-One: Gunshot I  
**

The sounds of gunfire startled everyone in the infirmary, although neither Aramis nor Porthos heard or reacted to any of that as both men's attentions were instantly captured by one, single-worded, cry from their youngest friend.

"ATHOS!"

D'Artagnan thanked God that he had been close to Athos when the man had collapsed, his mentor was heavy on a good day but wounded and with only one usable hand meant that it was near impossible for the Gascon to keep the pair of them upright, though his quick thinking ensured that the swordsman, who was clearly greatly injured for him to collapse as he did, landed on D'Artagnan and not the hard wood floor.

"ATHOS!" cried Porthos and Aramis as the pair, ignoring their own injuries, raced towards their injured friends. Porthos was quick to notice that the fall, coupled with Athos's weight on top of him, had knocked the wind out of the Gascon so without waiting for permission or orders from Aramis, he moved the swordsman off of the boy and back onto the bed, sparing the Gascon a worried glance before D'Artagnan scowled, still unable to speak, and pointed at Athos.

"Tell me to go and sit back down and I don't care who you are, I'll punch you," threatened Aramis as he looked up from Athos's pale, unconscious body to glare at Moreau.

"No need to add another injured to the list," shrugged Moreau, knowing there would be no stopping the medic from helping, "What are we dealing with?"

* * *

Seeing his friend was in good hands Porthos moved to help D'Artagnan off of the floor, his eyes narrowing in worry as he saw the way the boy was clutching his chest, his eyes scrunched up in pain.

"What's up whelp?" he asked quietly as he knelt beside the boy. Despite them not knowing him long they had quickly learned that the Gascon despised people seeing him in any sort of vulnerable or injured position if he could help it.

"…R-Ribs," wheezed D'Artagnan, still unable to look at his friend as pain forced his eyes closed.

Porthos felt like slapping himself, of course he would forget about his friend's broken ribs. Athos falling on them was probably excruciating for the boy.

"At least it weren't your arm again right?" joked the larger man as he helped the Gascon up onto his own bed.

Huffing out a small laugh D'Artagnan nodded weakly, his grip on his shirt loosening slightly as the pain began to dull slightly.

"H…How's 'Thos?" D'Artagnan asked weakly, doing his best to peak past Porthos without actually moving much.

Seeing this Porthos couldn't help but chuckle as he took a step to the side so the Gascon could see his mentor and friend.

"'Mis how we doin'?" he called, doing his best to keep the worry out of his voice knowing that everyone in the infirmary was waiting for news on the fallen lieutenant.

"He tore open his burn how do you think he's doing?" snapped Moreau before Aramis could answer, "I warned him… What was he trying to do, moving when he's so injured?"

"Issac's out there," retorted Favier, though it was weak and clearly shaken as the injured musketeer sank next to D'Artagnan on the bed, the Gascon instantly gripping the man's shoulder and giving it a small reassuring squeeze.

This news momentarily pulled all attention away from Athos, no one having expected Issac to leave Favier's side until the man himself was allowed out of the infirmary.

"This 'bout what you were whispering about earlier?" Porthos asked, sympathy burning bright in his eyes as he looked at the clearly shaken form of Favier.

Noticing that Favier was too worried about his friend to answer D'Artagnan took up explanations, figuring now was the time for them all to know.

"Athos sent him to gather Corbett, Alain and Blaise."

Pausing in his work Aramis's head tilted to one side in confusion and suspicion, "Why?"

"We… We think something's wrong."

Porthos snorted, "That became painfully clear when someone fired a pistol minutes ago whelp."

Ignoring his friend's interruption D'Artagnan continued his explanation, "It was too quiet when we returned, there wasn't even anyone on watch and that's something the Captain insists on and…"

* * *

Listening to the explanation Porthos came to understand why Athos hadn't shared the information with all of them earlier, each of them, no matter how injured, would have had trouble staying put and not racing out to confront the threat to their home. It was safer for all involved for only a select few to know until this progressed, like they had now.

"So…" said D'Artagnan, still slightly breathless as pain continued to assault his ribs. "What do we do now?"

Porthos was quiet for a few moments, knowing that after Athos either he or Aramis would be the one the rest of the men would look to for instruction and seeing as how Aramis was now fully focused back on Athos it was up to him.

Narrowing his eyes he took a deep breath and gave the order. "We reinforce the door, no one goes in or out without knowing it's only friendlies on the other side."

This snapped Favier out of his funk, the injured musketeer practically jumping to his feet, "What about Issac? I have to go after him!"

"No!" bellowed the larger musketeer.

"But –"

"Think about it for a minute Favier," growled Porthos, doing his very best not to snap once again at the man in front of him, knowing he was only worried about his friend. "If we're under attack or someone's after hostages who becomes the easiest target?"

Favier was silent for a few moments before his eyes widened, "those already wounded…"

Porthos nodded, "Exactly. Now that shot no doubt got the attention of every other musketeer currently in the garrison and I don't know about you but I refuse to be used as leverage against them because we weren't smart enough to lock the damn door."

His words were cold but logical and with a resigned sigh Favier nodded as he moved to help Moreau, who was leaving the last of Athos's treatment to Aramis, and Porthos barricade the door.

* * *

Treville, who's emotions had gone from furious to surprise to panic all in the space of about two minutes, was now staring wide-eyed at the people in his office.

Issac, the first in his group to recover from the shock the gunfire instilled in them, instantly began moving towards his Captain's side, his eyes never leaving the unbothered face of Marcel, his own pistol raised to match the intruders.

"Are you injured Captain?" Corbett asked quietly, trusting the other three to watch his back while he did a quick visual check over the Captain.

"No more then I was originally," reassured Treville, his eyes narrowing into slits as he glared at the man before him.

"What the hell was that Marcel?" spat Treville having quickly realized that none of the men in the room had fired or been hit by the gunfire that had pierced the air only moments ago.

"Hmmm your men got here sooner than expected," mused Marcel, ignoring the furious Captain's question whilst also trying to hide his distain at the disruption to his plan. "So tell me," he said, turning his attention to the new arrivals. "Who figured it out? Bet it was that Athos wasn't it?"

"Athos and D'Artagnan put it together," confirmed Issac, his voice one step away from feral as he practically snarled at the man holding a gun to his Captain.

"Who cares who put the damn thing together!" snapped Blaise, "Answer the Captain's question. What was that shot about?"

At this Marcel's smirk returned and the temperature in the room seemed to drop slightly. "Why musketeer, that was the sound of Captain losing another of his men."

Having had enough of the threats and actual violence against his men Treville, moving faster then anyone expected given the man was still healing himself, grabbed Issac's pistol right out of his hand and fired directly at Marcel, watching with a cold expressionless face as the man's face contorted in pain as he fell to his knees.

Striding towards the now weaponless man, Treville knelt down in front of him, feeling the concern of his men behind him who weren't comfortable with their Captain being directly in front of the man who had just held a pistol to his chest.

"You… got bigger… chops then… was expecting," coughed Marcel, a small smirk teasing at his lips as he gripped the bleeding shoulder wound as tightly as he could manage.

"What have you done with my men?" Treville asked, the pistol jabbing against the bleeding wound, pulling a grunt of pain from the man.

"There's… nothing… you can do," smirked Marcel, "Musketeer's are the reason… Rémi's dead…"

Jabbing the pistol harder against the wound Treville leaned in, "Where. Are. They?"

Marcel glared, spiting directly at Treville's face, "Not knowing… who's alive… and who's dead… fitting for someone… like you don't you think?"

"…Sir," Alain called, not wanting the Captain to act on the murderous look on his face and kill their only potential lead to the missing men.

Taking a deep breath Treville swung the pistol at Marcel, knocking him out cold with one hard hit.

"Tie him up quickly, his friends are holding our own and not afraid to kill them, we need to move fast, whoever took that gunshot could still be alive."

Without needing further prompting the group worked quickly to tie up Marcel by shredding the curtains into strips and using them as a makeshift rope before tying his hands to the legs of the large desk in Treville's office.

Once their prisoner was secure the group quickly moved to the courtyard, making sure to lock the office door before they left.

* * *

"Captain!" called a voice and the group turned to see the men who had accompanied Corbett on the rescue approaching them, weapons drawn and relieved grins on their faces.

"Etienne!" exclaimed Corbett joyfully, clamping a hand on the man's shoulder as he grinned over to the rest of the group.

"When we heard the shot we were concerned," explained Etienne, shrugging off Corbett's hand with a mock scowl, "Are you all unharmed?"

"We weren't the target," said Treville before he went on to explain the situation in the briefest of terms to the men before him.

"Did he say how many we may have already lost?" asked Etienne, his voice practically a growl as he gripped his blade tighter… No musketeer took threats to their own lightly.

Treville sighed in frustration, having to fight back the urge to go and murder the unconscious man in his office. "From how he spoke we're down one for definite. He seemed sure the shot was the loss of another but I saw the look on his face when the shot was fired, he was surprised by it, as if it had come early or was unexpected."

Issac's face scrunched up in confusion though there was a small glimmer of hope in his eyes, "So maybe the second victim is still alive?"

Treville nodded, though not allowing himself the luxury of hoping, "Our men, even the ones who aren't soldiers, wouldn't go down without a fight, nor would they ignore an opportunity to get out and get help should it arise. It is possible something like that happened and they were caught."

"…That still doesn't bode well," sighed Alain in a small voice.

"That's why we need to find them," stated Treville, "Each second we spend standing here is another second one of our own could be bleeding out."

The group all visibly straightened at this, none wanting to be responsible for the loss of a comrade.

"We'll stay in two groups," stated the Captain, "Etienne your group check the dorms and main rooms. We'll check the stockrooms and holding cells. Go room to room, leave no area unsearched, you find them you ring the bell twice"

The men all nodded sharply before quickly moving off to search their areas, Etienne giving orders to his group as they went.

* * *

"Captain…" said Blaise hesitantly, finally deciding the voice the worrying suspicion he had been carrying since they had been informed that the whole thing was because of the Savoy massacre.

"What?" grunted Treville as he pushed through the agonizing pain of his injury to run alongside his men.

"If this is all about Savoy…"

"It is," snapped the Captain, wanting the man to get to the point already as it was difficult for the Captain to focus both on running and on the conversation over the pain of his injury.

"Then… Is Aramis in danger?"

That froze Treville in his tracks, a silent curse leaving his lips as the possibility of Aramis being targeted finally hit him.

"Blaise, Alain, get to the infirmary, you don't let anyone in until I give you the all clear and Aramis **never** leaves your sight."

"Yes sir," the pair nodded, quickly spinning on their heels to race over to the infirmary while Treville turned back to the two men still accompanying him.

"Let's go."


	62. Gunshot II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so now we only need 21 reviews to claim the top spot (I may be determined to do so now lol)**

 **Right! I have absolutely no idea if the treatment bit in the 2nd half would actually work or not but if we could all just pretend it would it would be much appreciated :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Wow you were quick, the chapter hadn't even been up 10 mins before your review came in! (not that I'm complaining) Yeah Aramis really shouldn't be playing doctor but no one's going to be able to talk him out of it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Worry not I should be answering all the questions eventually, just go with it for now and it should (hopefully) all come together soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Well all the inseparables are in the same room so who knows :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Thought that might be the case :) Glad your liking how its going so far. Porthos has a smart brain behind all those (very lovely) muscles :D I've missed medic mode Aramis, Moreau's kinda taken over lately (with reason) so it's nice to have 'Mis back :) Oh Treville has well and truly had enough with Marcel at this point. I was tempted to have him kill him but figured our lovely Captain would want him to face trial. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep poor D'Art, Athos definitely doesn't look like the lightest person. I'll be clearing up whose already dead today so that's one question answered. Think Aramis could be surrounded by armed men and Treville would still worry, or at least the papa-bear part of him would. Enjoy the new chapter! x

June (Guest): Thanks for the review - I get what you're saying and understand it completely. My brains not really helping me at the moment as it seems to be producing images of a proper chibi/child D'Art whenever I write anything remotely whumpy or emotional which is probably why he's coming across childish. I have no idea why it's doing it and I apologize if it's annoying you (I really am trying not to have him soo childish but its hard to do when that image wont leave my mind) He'll be more badass and mature in my next story (I have him all planned out). Again apologies if the D'Art portrayal in this story is annoying you. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - I'm REALLY sorry! I really didn't mean to skip past Athos yesterday, his bit was supposed to come before Treville but I had the idea for Treville and wanted to write it before I forgot, fully intending to go back and add Athos's bit in afterwards (which I clearly forgot to do) Hopefully today's chapter will make up for it slightly as the entire second half is on our lovely swordsman. As I said I'm really sorry! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville has had enough of Marcel lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Oh I am loving teasing you all with this gunshot :D I felt for D'Art as well, Athos ain't exactly the lightest musketeer. Oh the temptation to have the two medics have a 'medic off' where Moreau insists Aramis sit back down and Aramis insisting he needs to help Athos, but then I figured Moreau would have the sense not to get in Aramis's way when he's in the mood he was in. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - No we don't and I am loving keeping you all in suspense :D Very true. Marcel is taken care of for the moment but the people he has with him don't know that so as far as they're concerned the plan is still underway as normal. Glad you're liking it so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Mwhahaha I know I'm so mean! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I like to think that he considers it a secret but that the other inseparables know and just go with it pretending not to notice lol. Poor D'Art's ribs definitely didn't appreciate the boy's plan to catch his mentor. Loved having Aramis back in no nonsense medic mode, it's been a while, I missed it :) Letting Porthos take on a leadership role was also nice to write as Athos usually has dibs on that. I couldn't have a scene with our infirmary guys and not have Favier all worried. Oh I did enjoy writing the Treville bit :D Our lovely Captain has well and truly had enough of Marcel and his plotting. I was going to have him kill him but figured Treville's honor would probably demand that the man be taken in for a trial instead of killed in cold blood. Mwhaha I'm LOVING teasing you all with whose been shot, the evil part of my mind is practically purring in satisfaction right now lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Two: Gunshot II  
**

 **SOMETIME EARLIER**

"You doing alright kid?" asked Serge quietly as he looked worriedly over to the young stable hand beside him. Despite the boy's attempts to appear otherwise it was clear to anyone who knew him that he was terrified.

Serge had noticed, over the years that Jacques had been serving at the garrison, that the teen had several quirks he only did whenever he was scared or worried about something, like fiddling with the bottom button of his shirt, which was something that always made the boy seem younger then he was and to the cook's concern the teen was now showing each of these quirks.

In response Jacques scoffed, though it was clear his sarcasm and aloofness was forced. "I'm fine Serge. We're only being held at gunpoint, what would make you think I wouldn't be fine?"

The other residents in the room sent the boy sad smiles that he assumed were supposed to be reassuring but after seeing Laurent, who had been one of the only actual commission men left at the garrison at that point, shot dead in front of him there would be little that could reassure him apart from the sight of musketeer reinforcements coming to their aid.

"Why are we here anyway?" snapped one of the bolder recruits as he glared at their captor, who glared back just as hard.

When their captor refused to respond the recruit looked ready to spit out another question before being silenced by a sharp elbow to the gut from the man tied up next to him.

Deciding that, if their captor was talking to them then he wasn't shooting them, Jacques decided to try his luck. "Why were you watching the garrison?"

The rest of the group could only watch with growing surprise, apprehension and confusion as the question came out of the teen's mouth, eyes quickly flickering to their captor to see if that would break the silence they had been forced to endure for many long hours now.

"Shut it brat," sneered Pascal as he fought the urge to smack the boy. Marcel hadn't forbidden him from doing so; even going as far as stating he could do what he liked with them provided he killed them when the plan dictated.

The only thing stopping him was the death glares being sent his way by the rest of his captives. While they were all tied up and even a little bloody and bruised, he had no doubt they would risk everything if they thought he was about to do serious damage to the teenager and that, that could put the entire plan at risk and earn him Marcel's anger, which was something he avoided as much as he could.

"But why Aramis?" Jacques continued, ignoring the looks being sent his way by the other captured men telling him to stay silent. "You seemed intent on finding out when he had returned?"

Having had enough with the constant questions Pascal primed his pistol and aimed it at the boy's head, ignoring the roars of protests from the other men. "Listen brat," he sneered, "If you don't want the next shot from this gun to be into your skin then I suggest you. Shut. Up."

Sufficiently terrified Jacques mouth clamped shut, his skin paling even as he tried valiantly to hide his fear from the rest of the room's occupants.

* * *

For the next hour or so the group sat in nervous silence, though Jacques did notice the recruits and Reynard, the only commissioned musketeer, share significant looks.

Eventually the silence became too much for the captured men as one of the recruits looked ready to try and talk, only for the door to their impromptu cell open, causing each man to tense.

Despite the fact the man who entered was clearly trying to whisper to their captor the group were able to make out one word, but it was a word that ignited both hope and defiance within each and every one of them… "Returned"

Serge had, from the looks of things; caught on to whatever the rest of the men were silently communicating about, as he seemed to be slowly moving towards him while sending Reynard significant looks every now and then. Not the first time Jacques wished he understood the silent communication that seemed to be known by every musketeer, both training and serving.

Before too long their captor stepped out of the room and it was at that moment that Jacques learnt what had been planned as each of the men moved with purpose the second the door was closed behind their captor.

Serge, moving with surprising speed for someone his age, was by his side in an instant, making quick work of the tight knots that kept his wrists tied together while the recruits and Reynard were waiting by a window.

"W-What?" Jacques hissed, thoroughly confused by what was going on.

"No time," hissed Serge as he pulled the confused boy to his feet, "You're the only one who'll fit through the window." Understanding began to flood Jacques's features at this though he continued to listen to the explanation, which had now been taken over by Reynard.

"Get to the infirmary or the Captain's office," he instructed as his eyes watched the door warily, "Both have locks so you can bar out intruders but they're also the first place the Captain and the men who left with him will be."

"B… B-But"

"No time for doubt I'm afraid," said the musketeer kindly as he looked down at the boy, "You must go now."

Understanding that time was of the essence and that this was something that could only be done by him Jacques nodded, taking a deep breath to steady himself against his growing fear before accepting the leg up from the recruits.

All eyes were on him as he reached for the high window that none of them noticed the door to their prison silently open.

The whole world seemed to freeze however as a shot pierced the air.

* * *

 **CURRENT TIME**

The infirmary was a rush of activity as those able to move began work on securing all possible entry points while Aramis and Moreau focused on the patients unable to move, Henri and Athos.

Seeing as how both men were in need of care the two medic split up, Moreau focusing on Henri, whose condition was more serious while Aramis remained at Athos's side.

Unfortunately for the swordsman the loud noises in the room startled him just enough to ruin the rushed work the two medic had done to handle the torn skin, causing it to tear open again and for an agonizing scream to rip its way out of Athos's throat.

"ATHOS!" cried Porthos and D'Artagnan as one though Aramis was quick to shoo them away, knowing that he could focus more on the injured man in front of him if his brothers returned to their tasks.

"You need to stay still Athos," implored the medic quietly, his eyes locking on to the pain-filled orbs of Athos's own. Aramis hated seeing the pain in his friend's eyes but he knew it would only hurt his friend more if he continued to move and shift as each wave of pain hit him.

"Please 'Thos," he pleaded, his hand gripping Athos's own tightly as he continued to repeat the plea until Athos was in control of his pain enough to register the request and still his body.

"I know it hurts my friend but you'll do more damage if you keep moving."

Unable to speak past the pain Athos simply nodded sharply at his friend before forcing his body to stay as still as possible as he worked.

"How's 'e doing 'Mis?" Porthos asked as he and D'Artagnan approached, no longer able to keep themselves away.

"Can you grab one of the draughts from the desk?" asked Aramis as he began sorting out the supplies he had with him, "He's in pain and this is only going to hurt more."

Porthos grimaced at the idea of his friend being in more pain but quickly moved to comply with the order, leaving D'Artagnan with Aramis.

* * *

Aramis wasn't paying too much attention to the words D'Artagnan was whispering to the swordsman but he did start to when he noticed Athos was relaxing slightly. Despite missing most of the conversation he was able to piece together that D'Artagnan had been filling in their workaholic friend about their current situation, what they knew so far and what preemptive measures they were taking.

Porthos seemed to have realized the same thing as he made sure to ruffle the boy's hair lightly before kneeling by Athos's side and helping him to drink the pain draught.

"What now?" D'Artagnan asked, his hand subconsciously grabbing Athos's own.

Aramis sighed, running a hand through his hair as he tried desperately to ignore the pain his own injures were causing him.

"We're lucky that the burn was already about half way through healing when it tore otherwise it could have been a lot worse."

"But he'll be okay?"

Smiling fondly at the boy Aramis nodded, "Don't worry D'Art, Athos's too stubborn to let something like this end him. He'll be in pain for a while and unable to move for at least a few days but with us watching over him he'll be fine."

"What bout the tear?" Porthos asked, unable to keep the relief from his voice as he gently stroked the swordsman's hair.

"It runs the risk of infection if I leave it open so I'm going to have to stitch it," Aramis explained sadly, "This is going to hurt him, a lot. I'll need the pair of you to be ready to hold him down if he fights me."

Both men nodded, their expressions grim, before they moved into positions ready to hold the swordsman down. As D'Artagnan had only the use of one arm the group was forced to pull Favier away from the defense prep work to help the Gascon hold down Athos's legs.

Thankfully Athos's wound was small so the stitching procedure didn't take long but the entire time it was going on Athos was unable to stop the screams tearing from his throat as the needle continued to puncture his still tender and burnt skin.

Aramis spent the entire time whispering apologies this friend, both in French and Spanish but he refused to stop until he was sure he had closed the tear and that the stitches would hold.

It appeared Athos had been waiting for Aramis to declare the whole ordeal finished as he passed out the second those exact words had left the medic's mouth, startling the group with his sudden laxness.

* * *

Once Aramis ensured them that Athos had merely passed out he quickly began issuing orders for them to bring him supplies, intent on treating his friend as best he could given the dwindling supplies in the infirmary.

He had just finished putting the final touches on a poultice to help fight infections and was about to apply a healthy amount of it to Athos's wound when a pounding on the door caused the entire room to freeze.


	63. Gunshot III

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Omg we're soooo close to claiming the top spot! We need 10 reviews and this'll be at number 1!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Laurent was killed during Marcel's initial 'takeover' of the garrison so we still have the latest gunshot to deal with. Definitely no end of trouble for our boys when my evil mind gets working lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Yay, Glad you're enjoying it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - I think my 'bad guy finding Aramis' bit might be a let down as I changed my mind last minute and now I can't decide whether I actually like it :( Hopefully it still works and you still like it but I am preparing myself for some less then happy reviews regarding it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I am drawing the whole thing out a lot longer then I had originally planned, we'll be getting into trauma and stuff tomorrow I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I know! I'm so evil teasing you all like that :D We'll be seeing who's been shot tomorrow. To make up for it theres no cliffy today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Our boys definitely did not enjoy listening to Athos scream. I don't even want to begin imagining the pain that would have caused, I felt so bad for writing it for Athos but my evil mind wouldn't let me not write it. Our prisoners certainly came up with a good idea... we'll have to wait and see if it actually panned out or not. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - I'm loving Jacques as well :D You'll have to read on and see if it's him :) Your welcome, hope you enjoyed the bit of Athos whump :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Yep, poor Jacques is beyond terrified (but handling it surprisingly well). Aramis has Athos well in hand but the poor man's in a lot of pain :( As for who's at the door... you'll find out pretty quickly today so I wont keep you waiting long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Marcel was definitely lucky on that count, not that that might stop them from 'accidentally' grabbing him by his injured shoulder when moving him. Mwhaha I know I'm mean, he was doing so well too. I'm going to leave you all waiting for Jacques as we're focusing on the infirmary boys today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Read and find out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Laurent was killed before the musketeers even returned to the garrison so the gunshot they heard is someone completely different :D I was wondering if anyone would recognize the name :) Worry not they'll face justice soon. I had no idea how to write Serge so I'm glad you liked their scene :) I'm gonna keep you all in suspense a little longer I'm afraid with regards to our 'prisoner' people as the focus of today's chapter is the infirmary boys. Oh god I hated doing that to Athos, I can't even begin to imagine how much that must have hurt *cringes* Glad you liked the small brotherly moments between them, we're getting a few glimpse of the protective side of our boys today as well so hopefully you'll enjoy them too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Three: Gunshot III  
**

At the sound of pounding on the reinforced infirmary door the entire medical wing instantly went silent, Aramis even going as far as to gently place his hand over Athos's mouth, the swordsman having been groaning quietly moments earlier.

Without saying a word Porthos gently pulled D'Artagnan behind him, fully intending to protect his young injured friend from whoever was on the other side of the door. The Gascon scowled at the man's protectiveness but accepted the silent order and remained somewhat hidden behind his friend.

"Athos you in there?" bellowed a voice that instantly had the room relaxing due to its familiarity, "It's Blaise, the Captain sent us to check on you."

Porthos noticed Favier edging towards the door with an eager expression on his face, most likely having thought that Issac would be at Blaise's side. Not willing to risk opening the door just yet, as after all, who was to say that Blaise didn't have a blade at his throat and it was all a ploy to get themselves let into the room, Porthos stilled the musketeer with a hand and a quick shake of his head.

"Who else is out there with you?" enquired the larger musketeer as he approached the locked door. He wanted to believe that it was only their own out there but being the healthiest in the room, the safety of the injured men fell onto Porthos's shoulders and he wasn't going to put them unnecessarily at risk.

"Just me and Alain now are you going to let us in or what?" came a slightly irritated reply, though that could have had just as much to do with the current situation the regiment was facing as it could Porthos's stubbornness.

"We're happy to guard out here," spoke a chipper voice, undeniably Alain's. "But we have reason to believe Aramis is in danger," he explained, not realizing the effects his words had on the men in the room. "...Porthos?"

Alain's words had sent chills down the spins of Porthos and D'Artagnan, who were both now staring at their friend with concern in their eyes.

Aramis on the other hand was wearing a hard, almost resigned expression as he ignored the stares of his friends and comrades, deciding instead to focus on finishing up with Athos.

Deciding that they needed the extra help if an attack on them was in fact imminent Porthos gave the order for the door to be opened, allowing a harried Alain and Blaise into the room.

The pair instantly began assessing the situation whilst also informing the infirmary occupants of what had been going on.

* * *

"So Marcel lives?" asked Aramis quietly, speaking for the first time since the pair of musketeers had knocked on the door.

"Unconscious and tied to the desk in Treville's office last time we saw him," nodded Blaise with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"And sporting a particularly tight bandage on the gunshot wound the Captain gave him thanks to yours truly," smirked Alain, sending the medic a cheeky wink.

Aramis felt his lips quirk up to a smirk at that. The wound paled in comparison to the numerous injuries he and his friends suffered at Marcel's hands but it was a good and somewhat satisfying start.

D'Artagnan, who had subtly been watching the medic, noticed the way his friend was moving as Alain and Blaise continued their talk with Porthos. Understanding flooded through him quickly and he found himself unknowingly taking on a very Athos'eske look as he stared out the medic, "Where do you think you're going Aramis?" he asked, just loud enough to catch everyone else's attention.

The faint blush on his cheeks from having been caught slightly negated the determined look set upon the medic's face.

"Something tells me you already know," smiled Aramis sadly as he saw the knowing look in the boy's eyes.

"It's a bad idea Aramis," warned D'Artagnan, a slight pleading tone to his voice as he spoke to his friend. "I can't let you do it."

"There's no other choice."

"Whelp's right 'Mis," sighed Porthos, internally berating himself for not having noticed the self-sacrificing look on his friend's face before. "We aint gonna let ya leave so you can forget all 'bout your plan to offer yourself up for bait."

Aramis scowled at this, though a small part of him was touched his friend's, even D'Artagnan who had only been with them a short while, would be so against his risky and dangerous plan. "I will not let these men be put at risk because of me!"

As he went to move away he felt a weak tug on his wrist that he knew couldn't have come from either of the two men he had been speaking to. Looking down at his arm the marksman was surprised to see Athos awake and, if experience had taught him anything, attempting to glare at him from his spot on the bed.

Unable to help himself Porthos let out a bark of laughter at the look on Aramis's face.

"See 'Mis," he teased lightly, though there was an undertone of serious in his voice. "Even 'Thos doesn't approve and you know the man's damn near stubborn enough to follow you out there if you do go."

"But..."

Another weak tug on his wrist along with an even clearer attempt at a glare followed the medic's words and he couldn't stop the fond smile that played at his lips as he looked at his irritatingly determined friends.

"Fine," he sighed, crossing his arms on his chest as he sank back down into the chair he had been using whilst tending to Athos. "But after all this is done we really need to stop letting you spend so much time with Athos my friend," he grinned cheekily at the now confused Gascon, "You're even starting to look alike now, it's scary."

D'Artagnan turned bright red at the comment but was saved from any further teasing by a small cry of alarm from the other side of the room.

* * *

"Greetings musketeers," smirked the man holding Moreau by sword point.

"You do realize you're outnumbered and outgunned right?" sneered Aramis as he slowly moved to cover Athos, one hand coming to rest of the swordsman's shoulder as he moved, a silent plea for his friend to remain still.

To the group's surprise the man simply shrugged. "I aint afraid to die."

"Marcel's been captured and you're alone, why are you doing this?" D'Artagnan asked, ignoring Porthos's attempts to once again push him behind him.

The man laughed, pressing his blade harder against Moreau's neck, just enough to draw blood. "I don't give a rats arse about that piece of trash. Marcel and Daviau can rot in hell for all I care. I'm here to get revenge for my men you killed."

It was then that it clicked into place, the clothing the man wore was near identical to the uniform of the men Daviau had hired to attack the musketeers.

"Geez how many of you are there!" sighed Alain before his mind could register what his mouth was saying.

The man scowled and without warning, threw the blade he had been using to contain the doctor at the young musketeer. Only for his scowl to then deepen as metal collided with metal and the blade fell harmlessly to the floor.

"I would think again before attacking my partner monsieur," snarled Blaise, his sword still up from where he had drawn it to block the dagger before it could reach its intended target.

The man, still glaring at Alain, simply spat in response, seemingly unbothered by the now roomful of blades and pistols aimed right at him.

"You came to die," breathed Aramis, recognizing the look on the man's face as one Athos himself had worn in his very early days with the regiment. It was the face of a man with nothing left to live for but without the desire to end his life by his own hands.

"And take as many of you down with me when I do!" snarled the man, pushing Moreau, hard, into Aramis's arms before he leapt at the nearest musketeer, who in this case happened to be Porthos.

"Porthos!" cried the medic and Gascon, though their concern was largely unnecessary as it became abundantly clear very quickly that, even as injured and battered as he was, Porthos was more than enough to handle their attacker.

* * *

"What did you mean when you said he came to die?" D'Artagnan asked quietly, his eyes never leaving the fight going on in front of them, though in Porthos's case it was more of a cat playing with a mouse before he kills it.

"He's the last one left," answered Aramis, a sad quality to his voice as the look on the man's face brought memories of Athos's pain to the surface. "He can't kill himself, so he's come to get us to kill him while getting what he considers to be justice by taking us down in the process."

"How'd you notice that?" he asked, genuinely curious as to his friend's observational skills.

"The look on his face," shrugged Aramis, doing his best not to look down at the bedridden swordsman and make it abundantly clear where he recognized the look from. "That… and he's beyond drunk which is why Porthos doesn't have to try."

* * *

The fight, if it could really be classed as such when one opponent wasn't really trying and the other was one drink away from passing out, went on for a few minutes until the sound of a bell ringing broke the silence.

"They found them!" exclaimed Alain joyfully, the rest of the men equally as happy having been informed earlier what the bell would signify.

"Wrap it up Porthos!" ordered Aramis with a teasing tone to his voice, "Captain's going to be coming soon and you know he hates fighting in the infirmary!"

Blocking a weak blow from the drunk man Porthos turned to his friends, an over the top pout on his face as he sighed and nodded to his brother's request. Applying just enough force to disrupt him, Porthos kicked the man's legs out from under him, waiting until he was on his back before jamming his blade into the ground, impaling part of the man's shirt as he did so thus preventing him from moving.

"Death would be too kind for you right now," sneered the larger musketeer as he knelt down by the drunken man's side, "Your 'men' might be gone but you can still pay for the crimes the lot of you committed."

"Lock him in one of the windowless storerooms," ordered Porthos as he rose back to his feet. "He should be sober for his trial."

Without needing further orders Blaise and Alain stepped forward, unpinning the man before dragging the drunk, now cursing, man off to his temporary holding cell.


	64. Gunshot IV

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! This story is now the most reviewed musketeer fic on this site! *happy dances* I'm really hoping this chapter is a good thank you to you lovely people who have continued to support me up until this point. Hopefully you'll continue to do so until the end.**

 **Also when you get to the section that starts with "Earlier" just be aware that although it starts off a little bit before everything else it does catch up with the timeline - crappy explanation I know but it'll make sense as you read it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing what happened to Jacques and his group today, though you may all hate me for it :) Ooh I loved writing that blade bit, my evil mind was pleased to know it gave you a mini heart attack :D Not so much on the funny side today, hope you still like it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmm is it bad that I had to look up what that word meant to understand your review, though i do have to agree with you :) You were right to be worried though :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - This story seems to be full of baddies you can kinda sympathize with... usually my stories are just full of the sadistic crazies, this is new territory for me lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hehe Glad you liked it, the mental image i had for that scene was amusing so I had to write it :) I like to think that D'Art's hero worship of Athos is at the stage where he's subconsciously copying how he acts. Poor Moreau's in dire need of a vacation now. Our Aramis is an observant one that's for sure :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Haha true, I think Athos could be dying and he'd still be trying to be bossy/in charge lol (though thankfully he's not dying) Worry not we're pretty much focusing on Jacques and his group today... though I have a feeling you may all hate me for what I've done :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Athos is never to ill/injured to glare his friends into submission when they're being stupid. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Haha I love that my writings made everyone suspicious when things start going well :D As for Vivienne, I have to thank you for mentioning her as I'd gotten so wrapped up in everyone else I had honestly forgotten about her! I've sorted out what's going on with her and she should be appearing again in either tomorrow's chapter or the day after. Thanks again for reminding me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - ... Well not everyone, we still have Jacques's group to look in on :D I like to think D'Art's hero worship is really bad at the beginning and so he's unconsciously picking up Athos's quirks and looks :D You'd think by now Aramis would know they would never let him sacrifice himself but he had to try anyways. Haha Yeah I think Moreau's really considering that right now XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Sounds like you had quite the binge :D I'm really glad you enjoyed it enough to binge it like that, hopefully you continue to like the coming chapters as well :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha So suspicious :D but you really shouldn't say things like that, you're just giving me ideas lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! Top spot! I still really can't believe this story has the support it has. I proper squealed when I realized that it had claimed the top spot XD As for who I overtook, this beat out BlackBandit111's Of Little Brothers story. I was honestly surprised by this, I read that fic myself, its good if you haven't checked it out before. We're seeing the protective side of some of our other muskies today which was fun to explore and Aramis is back in medic mode which is always fun :D I'll explain how that man got into the room in tomorrow's chapter, Treville's not happy that the assault (if you can call it that) was able to happen. Haha Yep our boys are definitely awesome. Now I'm going to go and await the angry reviews for what I've done in today's chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Can't thank you all enough for the continued support but as always much love and as many thanks as I can give for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **p.s. We're number 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Four: Gunshot IV  
**

Treville was reaching his limits, he knew it, the two men accompanying him knew it but all refused to comment on it was they continued their rush search for their brothers-in-arms. With each step came a new burst of pain for the Musketeer Captain but he fought to ignore the pain and to focus on the fact that each step instead brought them closer to their missing men.

"Stop!" panted Issac, his head tilting to one side as he tried to make out something.

"Why are we stopping?" huffed Corbett, his eyes flickering between the curious actions of his friend and the worrying condition of his Captain.

"I heard something," Issac explained, silencing the group with a wave of his hand as he tried to pick up the faint sound once again.

"There!" he exclaimed, charging off to find the source of the sound, leaving his companions to follow him.

As they got closer they were able to identify the sound clearer, it was the sound of a struggle, accompanied by the occasional pained grunt that had the trio sending each other concerned looks... But it was the scream... The agonizing scream of pain that had them running faster then they had been and almost ended with the three of them tripping over each other as they came to a stop in the small, barely used stock room.

* * *

 **Earlier**

As the sound of the gunshot pierced the air it was quickly accompanied by the agonizing scream of its target as he crumpled to the ground.

"JACQUES!" the group cried, each of the captured men rushing to the boy's side.

The sight that greeted them was terrifying to say the least, the shot had hit low in the boy's back and a substantial pool of blood was already forming on the ground around him.

"Quickly we need to stop the bleeding!" ordered Reynard, leaving the recruits, who were too absorbed in glaring at the shooter, to handle things on their end while he and Serge did the best they could to save the young teen's life.

Without hesitation Reynard quickly pulled his shirt off over his head and pressed it, hard, against the bleeding wound. The scream that tore from the boy's mouth had everyone flinching.

"I know it hurts but you need to stay still and keep those eyes open okay?" implored the musketeer as he fixed his eyes on the barely conscious boy in front of him. His stomach turned as he felt the boy's blood seep through the material of his shirt and onto his fingertips.

"…H'rts," whimpered Jacques, tears springing from the corner of his eyes as he valiantly tried to keep them from falling.

Smiling softly Reynard nodded at the boy, gently wiping away a stray tear from the teen's cheek, whilst doing his best to ignore the streak of red that was left in its place. "I know," he soothed, putting his hand back on the bleeding wound. "Just stay with us alright, we'll get you help soon."

"Serge I need your hands here," Reynard called as he noticed the blood was showing no sign of stopping.

"Serge!" he barked, having noticed the man had frozen at the sound of the young man's pain.

Snapping out of his stunned state Serge quickly moved to help the musketeer in attempting to save the young teen's life.

* * *

It was several minutes later that the pair of them noticed the grunts of pain. With their hands still pressing hard against the bleeding wounds they turned to see the two recruits, both of whom still had their hands tied in front of them, attacking shooter, Pascal.

"If he dies!" roared one of the recruits as he launched a powerful kick to Pascal's stomach, knocking the air right out of him. "If he dies, you die!"

Pascal tried to open his mouth to retort, no doubt intending to issue threats or sarcastic comments but another kick to his chest silenced any response before it could even truly begin to form.

Seeing his recruits had the matter well in hand Reynard turned back to the young man bleeding out in front of him. "We need to get him to the infirmary," he declared, his eyes full of worry as he noticed how pale the teen was as how much he was struggling to stay conscious, even with Serge desperately trying to keep him awake and talking.

"Is it even safe to move him?" Serge asked worriedly

Reynard shrugged, "We don't have a choice, he'll bleed out if we don't do something!"

* * *

For the next several minutes the group focused on working out exactly how to get Jacques safely to the infirmary while both recruits continued to take out their frustrations on a now barely conscious Pascal.

Once the bleeding had begun to slow down and Serge felt safe enough to remove his hands, the former musketeer practically tore off his shirt, ripping it into strips in the hopes of being able to use it as a temporary bandage until they could get the young teen to the infirmary.

With the makeshift bandages in hand the two men worked quickly to tie them around the wound, steeling themselves against the whimpers of pain that escaped the boy as they worked but not even they could stop the flinch that occurred when Jacques let out an agonizing scream as they worked on tying the bandage tight against his body.

"Just breathe Jacques," soothed Serge as tired not to look at the blood now staining his hands.

Once they were sure the bandages were holding and at least slowing the blood flow down Reynard decided it was time to risk moving him. He had been tempted to order one of the recruits to find either Aramis or Doctor Moreau and simply bring them to the boy, but the infirmary had more supplies so they would have to risk it.

* * *

Just as he was about to make the order the door to their cell flung open, sending the men into action. Both Serge and Reynard quickly moved to cover the now unconscious teen while the recruits, still in the process of beating Pascal, merely raised their fists and assumed a defensive stance.

"What… the hell… happened here!" panted a familiar voice causing the musketeers in the room to relax.

"Captain!" exclaimed Serge; his eyes alight with relief at the prospect of reinforcements.

"We came to rescue you," said Corbett, his voice taking on an amused quality when he noticed the state of the man on the floor. "Though from the looks of things you had everything well in hand."

At this the two recruits grinned devilishly, though their grins quickly faded when a small whimper from Jacques caught everyone's attention.

"How bad?" demanded Treville as he ignored the painful cries of his own body to kneel down by Reynard's side.

"Bad," admitted the musketeer, "We need to get him to the infirmary, he's lost a lot of blood.

Treville nodded, "Then let's move. Corbett, take one of the recruits and sound the signal, meet us back at the infirmary as soon as it's done."

"Yes sir," nodded the musketeer as he grabbed the nearest recruit, practically dragging him out of the room in his haste.

"How are we going to carry him?" enquired Issac sadly, he was fond of the young boy and to see him in such dire straights was hard to do.

"Put him on my back," stated Reynard as he stood, "Use one of the ropes from the restraints to tie his hands loosely around my neck, I can hold his legs and that way we're not putting pressure on his back."

Treville nodded and the group was quick to comply with the order, the men part way to the infirmary with Jacques on Reynard's back and an unconscious and bloodied Pascal being dragged between Serge and Issac when the bell rang.

"Good they made it," smiled Treville before pushing his body harder, "Let's get a move on."

* * *

"Alain! Blaise! Open the door now!" bellowed Treville once the group had reached the infirmary and to their relief the men inside were quick to comply with the order.

"Aramis!" exclaimed Reynard having spotted the medic as soon as he stepped inside, "I need your help, he's lost a lot of blood."

Aramis's eyes went wide with worry as he spotted the pale, unconscious form hanging limply on the musketeer's shoulder. "Get him on a bed," he ordered, quickly finishing his check on Moreau, who had passed out after being pushed by their drunken assailant from earlier.

"Jacques!" exclaimed D'Artagnan, his eyes full of worry as he ran to the young teen's side, instantly grasping his friend's hand in his own as he tried desperately to ignore the large red stain on his back.

Moving quickly Aramis untied the bandage on the boy's back and began his examination.

"What?" questioned D'Artagnan, his voice thick with fear as he caught the quiet Spanish curse that escaped Aramis's mouth.

"Everyone Back. Up." Snapped the medic, as he noticed the large crowd of people now swarming the teen's bed. Nearly everyone complied instantly, all knowing too well not to push Aramis when he was in medic-mode, only D'Artagnan remained and on his face was a glare that dared the medic to try and force him to leave his friend. Seeing this Aramis felt his expression soften slightly as he nodded his consent for the Gascon to stay before getting to work.

"The shot's still in his back, I need to get that out before I can do anything else," he explained, picking up his tweezers.

"Got water heating and Alain and Blaise have gone to raid the herb cupboard," stated Porthos from his spot by Athos's side. Years of working with the sharpshooter had led them all to know what basic supplies their friend would need when beginning work and seeing as how he himself lacked any medical skill or training, preparing everything helped take his mind off of how useless he felt.

Aramis nodded in reply, his complete focus now on removing the ball without doing further damage to the boy. It was a long and trying task, given the shot's location, but eventually he was able to remove it, though his concern for the boy's health had risen when he didn't let out a single sound or move at all during the procedure.

"Reynard…" he called quietly as he worked to clean the wound ready for stitching.

Sensing that the conversation they were about to have was not intended for everyone to hear Reynard shifted closer to the medic and answered in just as quiet a voice. "Yes?"

"How much blood did he lose before you got him here?"

Reynard sighed sadly, looking down at the unconscious boy who still wasn't reacting at all to what was being done to him. "A lot," he admitted quietly, "He was conscious for a while and even when he finally passed out he still had enough awareness to react to the pain. It was only on the way here that it seems to have stopped."

Aramis swore softly, tightening his grips on his tweezers as he worked.

"…'Mis?" D'Artagnan said softly, his hand still gripping Jacques's

Knowing he could not in good conscience keep what he knew from the patient's closest friend the medic sent the Gascon a sad sympathetic look. "He's lost a lot of blood D'Art."

"…So?" he said softly, feeling a growing sense of panic and dread at the words his friend was speaking. "You can help him right?"

Aramis nodded slowly, "He's still fighting and I will do all I can."

D'Artagnan practically felt himself pale, "But?"

Aramis's took a deep breath, hating himself for what he was about to say. "But you need to prepare yourself… It … It might be too much for his body to handle. I… I can't guarantee he'll survive this."


	65. No Rest For The Weary

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sooooo... Do we want Jacques to live or to die? How evil are we feeling people as I'm still a bit undecided on our young stable hand's fate.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah poor Aramis is in a bit of pain at the moment, his own injuries aren't thanking him for him pushing himself but with Moreau out for the count currently it was up to our lovely medic to step up :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Yay glad you're still enjoying it all :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Well I thought there hadn't been enough drama so far lolz :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - He's got his first battle wound and if the way that he handled himself doesn't get Treville to sign him up for recruitment when he's a bit older then nothing will lol. Poor Jacques is in for quite the fight but he's got plenty of people ready to help him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bwhaha Oh I was hoping for a review like this one :D I know I'm evil and I'm even eviler by not having decided as to whether he'll live or die yet :D (though I am leaning more towards live) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Aramis in medic mode is loads of fun to write :D All his politeness and common courtesy goes flying out the window and everyone just goes with it as he's saving lives :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Jacques's condition is definitely dire, I haven't quite decided whether he'll survive or not, it's soo tempting to kill him off (Imagine the angsty/heartbroken D'Art) but I also love him and don't want to kill him off as he's grown on me. We'll just have to see how evil my mind decides to be. Viv's briefly appearing at the end of today's chapter (kinda) but she'll be featured more in tomorrows. I wasn't going to have more bandits trying to kill Aramis but seeing as how you asked I'll see what I can do :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - See it's because it'll unhinge D'Art and leave him all angsty and heartbroken that I WANT to kill him off... I haven't quite decided yet though as he's grown on be quite a bit... We'll see... Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha I know, I think that estimation flew out of the building about 30 chapters ago lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Same! I think Of Little Brothers was one of the first ones I read too :) It's a good one to reread as well, though i tend to skip to my favourite chapters. The fact that Jacques is younger and not trained just makes me feel all the more evil (and I love it :D) I practically melted at the scene you described and am now trying to think of a way to include it in the story some how, its just plain cute :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. You guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Five: No Rest For The Weary  
**

With Aramis and D'Artagnan focused on Jacques it allowed the remaining men a chance to check in with each other and learn what had been going on.

Treville had been less than pleased to find out that Athos had managed to injure himself further, though his annoyance softened into amusement at the sight of his lieutenant scowling, or at least attempting to, at him from the bed.

"Well at least Aramis wont have such a fight on his hands to keep you on bed rest now," teased the Captain as he helped the swordsman drink a few mouthfuls of water.

Athos's only response to this was to simply scowl harder, knowing that the Captain was right and that he did have a tendency to ignore Aramis's medical advice when it came to his own health.

"'S'alright Captain," smirked Porthos as he came to join the two, "me and 'Mis are prepared to tie him down if needed, we've done it before after all."

"One time," grumbled Athos weakly as he tried to will his cheeks not to flush. The incident had occurred after the swordsman had suffered a nasty stab wound to his leg during the group's attempts to placate a tavern brawl.

* * *

Originally Aramis had only ordered the man to be on bed rest for a day or two, so that his leg could begin to heal without him putting added pressure on it by walking about or training. This went of the window pretty quickly however when Athos refused to stay in bed and had instead spent the entire day training hard whilst his brothers were out on a simple delivery mission.

Aramis had been furious when he had spotted the swordsman training upon their return and had all but dragged the man back to his rooms as soon as he was close enough to do so. The medic's temper only worsened when he realized that Athos had managed to rip all of his stitches out while training but had apparently been too focused to notice either the pain or the blood soaking through his clothing.

The pair had been wary to leave Athos again the next day, the man once again being given orders to stay off of his leg, but the King was hosting a small garden party and so all possible musketeers were required to be there on guard duty.

To the medic's great annoyance, and to the amusement of Porthos, Athos had shown up for the event shortly after it started, stating that he was well enough to stand guard.

It became clear quite quickly that he was not as well as he wanted them to believe, though they were unable to leave until the event was finished. By the time the party was over and they had managed to drag Athos back to his rooms the man was barely conscious, his leg throbbing too much for him to think clearly as he absently listened to Aramis threaten him in both French and Spanish.

The following morning however had seen the swordsman waking up, tied to the bed. At first he thought it was a joke, it having been something the medic always threatened them with but never actually acted upon. But after a cold explanation from his worried and irritated friend he knew they were serious. The pair made quick work of the explanation of their absence before leaving their friend restrained in his bed.

Treville chuckled at the memory, "good to know you're in capable hands."

* * *

"Hey Porthos?" called Alain as he came out of the back room, passing a roll of bandages to Aramis as he passed.

"What are we doing with our would be assassin in the back?"

All mirth instantly vanished from Treville's eyes as he turned to glare at his soldier, "Assassin?"

"Hardly," scoffed Porthos as he went on to explain the brief 'attack' they had suffered, not noticing how the Captain's anger seemed to grow the more he spoke.

"How the hell did he get in here to begin with?" snapped Treville as he glared questioningly at both Porthos and Alain, both men now shifting uncomfortably.

"Through the office window sir," explained Alain nervously as he explained how the window in the office was the only one unbarred and open.

"Porthos?" questioned Treville tersely having noticed an increase in the musketeer's shifting at that piece of information.

"We…We were about to go check it, the whelp and me," explained Porthos, feeling guilt building within him that his lax actions had let an armed man into the building where his injured brothers rested.

"Why didn't you?"

Porthos said nothing, though his eyes flickered to Athos, telling the men everything they needed to know. The pair of them, Porthos and D'Artagnan, had been distracted and sidetracked by Athos's injury and cry of pain.

"I'm sorry Captain," apologized Porthos, lower his head as he spoke.

"This is a serious matter Porthos," scolded the Captain, "D'Artagnan I would understand, he's new to our ways and doesn't know the protocol for situations like this but you, you do. Your distraction… no matter how valid, put every single person in this room at risk. You got lucky this time in that the attacker was one person –"

"And blind drunk," interjected Alain helpfully with a cheeky wink to the larger man, silently letting him know he didn't blame him for what happened.

"…And drunk," nodded Treville, though he shot the younger man a sharp glare, warning him against interrupting again. "Had the assailant been sober he could have easily killed Moreau and possibly Henri before anyone noticed." Porthos flinched at this, shame filling his eyes as he said nothing in his defense.

* * *

"It's my fault Captain," said a small voice, startling all of them as none had heard or seen him approach.

"D'Artagnan?"

"What'ya talking bout whelp?" Porthos asked, his voice full of concern as he noticed the unshed tears building in the Gascon's eyes. Sparing a quick look over to the bed where Aramis was diligently working the musketeer felt another wave of shame building up within him, here he was worrying about getting chewed out by the Captain whilst there was an innocent young boy fighting for his life mere feet away from him.

"It was my turn," stated D'Artagnan, his eyes never leaving the Captain's face as he explained. "Porthos had done the last one, the office was mine to handle. He shouldn't get punished for something that was my fault."

Confusion filled Treville's eyes as a fond smile teased at his lips, the Gascon had barely been with them a few months but it was already clear the young man had the loyalty of a musketeer. "Porthos said you were both heading there…"

D'Artagnan nodded, "Athos landed on my ribs when he fell… it's made moving… difficult. Porthos was coming to be there to help me if I needed it."

Treville nodded, having been able to tell the boy's ribs were bothering him just by the way he was holding himself.

"As I said," Treville sighed, feeling the days adventures catching up with him. "You were lucky today. As no one was actually hurt I'll be more lenient with the punishment." Treville waited until he was sure he had both men's complete attention before adding, "I was going to have you cover Jacques's work in the stables but I think your time would be better spent doing inventory and maintenance in the armory."

Both men fought back a groan at this, though given how things could have turned out; long hours of boredom was definitely the preferable outcome.

D'Artagnan was about to respond when his eyes landed back on Jacques's unmoving form. Unable to stay away from his young friend any longer the Gascon merely nodded his acceptance at the punishment before practically flying to the young man's bedside.

* * *

"How's he doing 'Mis?" D'Artagnan asked having noticed his friend was now washing his hands, apparently done with his patient.

"I've done all I can for now," explained the medic, a small wince escaping him as his hand flew to his forehead. "We need to check periodically for signs of infection and we need to keep an eye on fever he's developing. I think it's just from the trauma but best to do what we can to stop it getting worse… Other then that… It's all up to him now."

D'Artagnan nodded, instantly grabbing a cold damp cloth and placing it on the back of Jacques's neck, having been unable to place it on his forehead given the position his friend was lying in.

Once he was done he sent the medic a concerned look, "What about you 'Mis?"

Aramis's head tilted to one side, "What about me D'Art?"

"How are you? I noticed that your head seems to be hurting…"

Smiling softly at the young Gascon, Aramis reached out and ruffled his hair. "Just tired my friend, nothing that a nice long nap can't cure."

"Really?" teased Porthos as he crossed his arms on Aramis's unsuspecting head before resting his chin on his arms. "Then what about your chest?"

Looking up at his friend Aramis put on the most innocent expression he could muster given the pain he was currently in. "What are you doing staring at my chest my friend," he teased, "Not that I blame you of course, your not the first to stare at it."

Porthos scoffed at his friend's words, lightly swatting the man's shoulder as he moved to point at said chest. "You're bleeding," he stated nonchalantly.

Aramis shrugged, "Could be Jacques blood."

Porthos nodded, "Could be… It aint, but it could be."

Aramis raised an eyebrow in challenge, "and how do you know for sure that it's mine?"

Rising to the challenge Porthos smirked, "The way you move. You're avoiding twisting and moving in general. If I had to guess you've ripped a stitch or two."

Aramis blinked in surprise, "Maybe you have picked up a thing or two from me over the years after all… And here I thought you planned to remain blissfully ignorant for the rest of our days."

Chuckling at his friend's antics Porthos ordered the marksman to get everything set up to do a couple of stitches whilst he went and grabbed someone to do it, not trusting it to either himself or the Gascon given his skill and D'Artagnan lack of available hands.

* * *

Treville, who had come over to help stitch up Aramis as Moreau was still passed out, had just finished tying off the last stitch when a feminine scream pierced the air.

"That was Vivienne!" exclaimed Aramis as he flew from his seat and towards where the scream had come from. Part of him was surprised by his reaction and how fast he was moving to her aid given what she had put both himself and his friend's through, but the other part of him couldn't forget the years they had been friend's, nor the fact he had once counted her as his sister in everything but blood. Her betrayal could not completely override those feelings it seemed, at least not when she was in danger.

"Bugger," swore Porthos as he moved to follow his surprising fast-footed friend.

 _What now!?_ Whined D'Artagnan internally as he forced himself to move from Jacques's side and to follow his friends. He was loathed to leave the youngsters side but he would not let his friends face whatever new obstacle was in front of them alone.


	66. Vivienne

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Wow... Okay.. This chapter got a lot more emotionally intense then I was originally planning, especially at the end. Be prepared people.**

 **Also Wow the outcry over the mere possibly of Jacques dying! So much love for the young boy I'm sure he appreciates it :D**

 **Due to this he WILL LIVE! And as a special thanks for the love you all seem to have for him I'm planning a special scene for him that'll appear near the end of the story so stay with me for that :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, I don't think Aramis knows what slow down means when it's said to him lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I wont say either way as to her fate, you'll have to read and find out... Though I'm hoping the hate comes from her personality and actions rather then the fact I wrote a sucky character. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oooh? I always welcome suggestions. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville got to have a mini rant so I was happy :) D'Art's very worried and after today's chapter so will be Porthos (though not about the same thing) I couldn't resist the chest comment, glad you liked it. Hmm doesn't seem like Viv has many people caring what's going to happen to her... though that's what she gets for almost killing one of our boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Ha! Don't believe that innocent look at all :) Worry not Jacques will live... Viv? Well read on and find out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - He's a proper prince charming him :D I'm thinking we'll still see angsty D'Art, just during Jacques recovery instead of mourning his death (I fear for my life if I killed the stableboy off lol) Hmmm We may have some bad waiting for our lovely medic, hopefully the evil part of you enjoys it... though we don't really see the full extent of it and we wont until tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - How odd you're not getting update emails :( I have no idea what's going on there I'm afraid. Glad you liked the Athos tied to the bed bit :) Who knows... our lovely swordsman is quite stubborn, they may need to do so again. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - The fact that you take the time to read my work at all is great enough for me :) Hopefully you enjoyed your mini binge of the last few chapters. Mwhaha i Know! No one is safe when I unleashed the demon that is my evil mind lol. Hopefully this chapter counts as the something bad you were thinking of, though there is a bit more to come relating to this. Thanks for the congrats. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Hehe Glad you liked it. I'm very tempted to have our boy do it to him again... we'll have to see how it works into the story. D'Art tried to help out his friend and got the both of them punished instead... though at least they'll have company now. It's alright I forgot about her too lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter64) Gotta love medic mode Aramis, he's lots of fun to write :D worry not Jacques will live. (chapter65) Bwhaha loved the start of this review :D Yeah I think that quote's from fast & furious franchise but I agree, definitely applies here too. Haha oooh I do love the begging, makes me feel all evil :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - They don't seem to be having the best of lucks right now bless them :) Oh we all know the thoughts you were having ;) and you might get to have them again as I'm debating them being forced to tie him up again ;) ... no such 'imagery' today though I'm afraid. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Oh it's sooooo tempting to go against what you're all asking me to do just to see the responses I'd get lol :D Worry not though Jacques will live. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked it, I'm not quite sure where it came from but I couldn't help myself. If they gave out awards for the best scowl Athos would win. Hands down. Every. Single. Time lol :D Treville just wanted to rant but he did have good reason to be angry at his men, at least the two boys will have each other for company while they work in the armory. Yeah I get what you're say... that and I'm slightly worried what you all would do to me if I killed the poor stablehand off lol Worry not Jacques will live. Hope you like what I have planned for today's chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Six: Vivienne  
**

"Vivienne!" roared Aramis, stumbling slightly as he came to a stop out in the garrison courtyard, his eyes widening with fear as he saw the young woman, now sporting a bright red cheek and a long cut down one of her arms.

"See," jeered the man holding her as he danced the bloodied tip of his blade across her skin making her whimper in fear. "I told you he would come for you."

Vivienne wanted to say something back but fear had her frozen solid. She still couldn't believe Aramis was standing before her, worry and fear for her clear on his face.

When the shot had rung out sometime earlier the men guarding her temporary cell had rushed off, leaving her alone and unguarded. It had taken her a few minutes to gather up the nerve to risk escaping, knowing that her punishment would be severely worse if she was caught.

It had taken her some time to get out of her restraints but once she had she threw caution to the wind and ran from her cell.

For a moment she thought she had succeeded but then she was grabbed from behind and pushed against a wall.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

"Well lookie here," jeered a familiar voice sending chills down the woman's spine.

"A…Aimeric," she stammered, her eyes filling with fear as she tried not to outwardly show the panic now threatening to overwhelm her. When Marcel and Daviau had first captured her the pair had questioned her endlessly before finally sending for Aimeric, his orders… to get the information from her by any means necessary.

The man had taken a great deal of sadistic pleasure in hearing her scream and beg. To be in front of him now… alone and unarmed, terrified her.

"And just where do you think you're going love?" he asked, his grip on her arm tightening just enough to draw a small whimper of pain from her. When she refused to answer, too lost in painful memories to respond, the man took the time to look her over, instantly noticing the clear sign of restraints on her wrists.

"Oooh," chuckled Aimeric and he grabbed her hand and brought her wrist up close for inspection, a smirk forming on his face as he felt her tremble in fear at his touch. "Someone's been naughty. What'cha do to get these love?"

A flash of defiance settled within her as she tried to rip her arm free of his grip, but that only served to make her tormentor angry enough to backhand her hard enough to send her tumbling to the ground.

"Come now pet," he crooned as he let his fingers graze her back, right where he knew the scars of their last encounter would be. "Surely you've learnt by now what happens when you disobey me." Vivienne let out a small but audible whimper of fear at that, "So let's try again… How'd you get locked up?"

Knowing what would happen if she refused once again to answer Vivienne explained the actions that led to her capture and arrest.

"Aramis huh," mused Aimeric as a dark, almost predatory look entered his eyes. "The same man you were so adamant would save you?"

Still sufficiently terrified Vivienne could do nothing but nod weakly in response.

Aimeric grinned, "I seem to remember you saying he was one of the best in the regiment and was definitely the best shot."

Not so much a question but Vivienne nodded weakly anyway.

"I wonder if he could beat me," mused Aimeric as he twirled a small throwing dagger. "First though," he said, his voice cold and dark as he grabbed her arms, "I'll need bait."

"He… He won't come," protested Vivienne weakly as the pair neared the infirmary, having heard the most noise coming from there. "I… I almost killed his best friend, he won't care enough to come for me."

Aimeric smirked, sending tremors down her spine as he turned to face her, dagger now gripped in his hand. "Well then," he crooned, "We'll have to give him… incentive," at this he drew his blade down the length of her nearest arm, shoulder to elbow, relishing in her scream of pain the whole time.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Let her go!" demanded Aramis as he glared at the man before him, his hand gripping the pommel of his sword.

"Are you sure you want me to?" queried the man, a dark smirk gracing his face as he drew yet another terrified whimper from his captive. "She did try to kill you after all, she almost **killed** your friend in doing so. Why would you want her free?"

Aramis glared at the man, drawing his blade and pointing it at him. "I won't ask again. Let. Her. Go."

The man seemed to be considering it for a moment before he noticed the growing audience they had accumulated and his smirk turned deadly.

"If you say so musketeer," he mocked, ignoring the flash of surprise on Vivienne's face in favor of stabbing his dagger into her stomach, watching with sadistic glee as she crumpled to the ground, an agonized scream tearing from her lips.

"NO!" roared Aramis as he tried to rush to the now heavily bleeding woman's side, only to be stopped by the bloodied blade then being thrown at him.

"What?" Aimeric asked with mock innocence. "I let her go as you asked… If you wanted her unharmed, well then you should have said so."

Noticing both Porthos and D'Artagnan rushing to Vivienne's side Aramis let himself channel all his anger on the man in front of him.

"I. Will. Kill. You" he spat, lashing out with his blade, only for his blow to be parried with surprising force.

"We'll see about that musketeer," grinned Aimeric.

* * *

Aimeric could tell he had the clear advantage in their fight, not only was he larger then the musketeer but his opponent was clearly injured, the squinting of his eyes told of a headache and the way he held himself and favoured one leg more than the other spoke of several other healing injuries, all open for him to take advantage off.

Never one to ignore an opportunity presented to him Aimeric aimed several fast attacks at the musketeer's weaker side, a smug grin growing on his face a he felt his blade connect and pierce skin… True the man had managed to avoid the worst of the hit at the last moment but his attack had still managed to draw blood.

Scowling at the long but shallow cut he was now sporting just above his weaker knee Aramis knew he needed to focus. For the duration of the fight he knew his attention had been split between the fight and the cries of pain coming from Vivienne… cries that were getting progressively weaker.

"Why are you doing this?" he growled, leaning backwards just enough to avoid another large sweep of his opponent's blade, following the dodge up with a strong kick to the man's ankle and a bash to the knee with the pommel of his blade, making his shout and curse in pain.

 _There,_ smirked the marksman having noticed his opponent now limping from his assault on his leg. _Even playing field now._

Aimeric blinked, looking slightly surprised that the musketeer would ask him that, though the temporary distraction allowed Aramis to get in a sweep of his own. One Aimeric wasn't as quick to dodge, leaving the man with a deep, bleeding wound on his arm.

"Why?" asked Aimeric curiously as he parried another attack from the tiring musketeer, following the move up with the throw of another small dagger, this one landing slightly above the medic's healing gunshot wound, making his grunt at the pain as he pulled it out, somehow remembering to keep hold of it in case his opponent had poisoned his blades.

"Daviau is dead," stated the medic as he blocked an attack with his blade while his unarmed hand threw a punch at Aimeric's cheek, successfully sending the man stumbling back a few paces with an audible grunt.

"Marcel's captured," he continued, this time punching the man in the stomach.

"And the hired thugs are dead so why are you here? You gain nothing by fighting us."

"Simple," smirked Aimeric as he spat out a mouthful of blood, having bitten his cheek as the musketeer had hit him.

"Because it's fun."

* * *

The musketeer was stopped from responding when his opponent practically flew at him, their blades clashing continuously as both men fought for dominance.

For several minutes the pair seemed surprisingly well matched given the musketeer's existing injuries but before too long it became clear that Aramis was fading… and fading fast. His moves were sloppier and his reaction time was practically non-existent, leaving him to accumulate a range of new wounds.

Aimeric on the other hand, although tired, was holding up much better, though his limp was now much more pronounced and he had been forced to abandon his attempt to use his injured arm as it became too weak to be of any use.

"Hey musketeer," called Aimeric, breathing heavily as he wiped some blood out of his eye, Aramis having landed a hit on his head that cut just above his eyebrow.

Too tired to waste energy on verbal responses Aramis settled for glaring at the man instead.

"How bout we end this?"

Now this, this caught Aramis's attention and Aimeric could tell. Moving his injured arm slowly to rest on the pistol strapped to his belt, noticing this Aramis felt his own arm doing the same.

"One shot," explained Aimeric with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Whoever's quicker survives," sparing a quick glance over his shoulder his smirk grew as he turned back to face the musketeer, "and from the looks on your 'brothers' faces the girly doesn't have long."

This woke Aramis up, an Athos worthy glare on his face as he nodded his agreement to the arrangement before moving with lightning speed for someone so injured, to draw, aim and fire his pistol, the shot landing in the middle of Aimeric's chest, killing him instantly.

Limping over to check that the man was in fact dead Aramis couldn't help but retort, "If you wanted to go at the same time you should have said so."

* * *

"ARAMIS!" yelled D'Artagnan, instantly pulling the medic's attention away from the dead assailant and to the young woman he had once considered a sister as she fought desperately to cling to life.

"Viv!" exclaimed the medic as he all but collapsed at her side, his keen eyes trailing over her body to the wound, taking in the damage done and the amount of blood she had lost despite the best attempts of his brothers. He could tell, just from the location of the wound that it was designed to be fatal, which nothing short of a miracle could have saved her.

"…A'Mis?" whimpered Vivienne, tears and pain blurring her vision as she tried to resist the pull of unconsciousness.

"I'm here Vi," he soothed, gently lifting her into his arms, not caring at all over the blood that was now soaking his clothes. "He's dead… You're safe now."

"…H'rts," she whimpered and all of Aramis's anger towards her flew from his mind as he saw her so close to death and still in pain.

"I know," he nodded, his voice breaking as a sob tried to escape.

"D…Do… you th'nk… I'll… see him… again?" coughed Vivienne weakly as she felt her body abandoning her.

Knowing instantly whom she was referring to Aramis nodded, a blood stained hand coming to brush the loose strands of hair away from her face as tears fell from his eyes, no longer able to stop them.

"He'll be waiting for you," he said softly, tightening the grip he had on the girl as he felt her breathing slow. Forcing a smile on his face he glanced down at the dying woman, who despite everything was weakly smiling too, the notion of seeing her brother again a greater comfort then anything Aramis could have physically done for her.

"Keep him out of trouble for me okay?" asked Aramis quietly, his voice breaking into a small sob as Vivienne tried to nod in response.

Silence fell over the courtyard as Vivienne's breathing slowed to a stop and her heart stopped beating.

The silence was then broken almost instantaneously by the heartbroken sob that exploded out of the medic as the man buried his face into Vivienne's neck, holding the woman close to him as he cried.


	67. Lost In Grief

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is a little later than usual but I really like how this turned out so i think it'll be worth the extra hour or so's wait.**

 **Question for you all: Do you want to see more whumpage coming to our boys? We're kinda beginning to wind down a bit now but I have a few ideas for a bit of whumpage that I could include if you want to see it.**

 **Oh and also, there's a prayer in this chapter, I'm not religious at all so if it's wrong or not really appropriate I apologize. I found it online and it seemed to fit the situation.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, that was my favourite chapter that I've written in a while so I'm really glad you enjoyed reading it. We're still in for some sadness today as well as some brotherly love. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think it was still hard for Aramis to hate her considering he still feels some guilt over how Marsac died, hence making it slightly easier for him to forgive her as she was dying. Definitely wasn't sorry to kill of Aimeric though :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - You're welcome :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Hmm you might be getting a bit misty-eyed today as well as we're dealing with Aramis's grief. Glad you're relieved about the news of Jacques being allowed to live... After all the demands I received for him to live I figured you'd all probably hunt me down with torches and pitchforks if I killed him off lol. We're in for some brotherly moments today which I hope you enjoy. I still have some stuff planned for this story but yeah it is beginning to wind down a bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - She gets reunited with her brother and we get the lovely brotherly comfort moments I have planned :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Aramis is too badass to be beaten by someone like Aimeric, plus he was motivated by what he had done to Vivi. I wasn't actually sure I was going to kill her until I wrote her getting stabbed but I quite like how it's turned out. It means I got to write chapters like today's one which I had a lot of fun with :) Loved you're comment about Athos as your review email came through shortly after I had decided that that's what he was actually going to do :D Great minds think alike I suppose :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Nah it's not bad, Vivi was a bit of a bitch anyways. The story was beginning to wind down a bit but there are a couple of more opportunities for whumpage if you'd like to see some more. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know! No one is safe! Mwhahahaha! This story was beginning to wind down a bit but I'm happy to include some more whumpage moments if you want :) Also thank you for the kind words. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah poor Aramis isn't handling it well, though his brother's are there to look after him. Glad you liked the fight scene though you're right, Moreau is not going to be impressed with Aramis... though given the circumstance I think he'll be willing to forgo his lecture. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Nope not mean at all, I figured you'd be happy Jacques is going to live after our conversation earlier lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know, I felt a bit bad for how I ended Viv, especially bringing in Aimeric. I wasn't even sure that I was going to kill her until I wrote her getting stabbed. I think it all works out well for us though as we get to read cute comforting brotherly moments like I hope we have today. Poor Aramis really isn't handling the grief well, especially seeing as how she died in his arms, much like her brother. Wow I'm really glad you think so :D That chapter was probably the most fun I've had writing a chapter in a while and I was so proud of how it turned out so to hear (or read i suppose) your words regarding it totally made my day :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Seven: Lost In Grief  
**

The sight of their friend and brother in such pain was heartbreaking for the musketeers gathered in the courtyard. Most felt they were intruding on his grief and that they shouldn't be there so, with Treville silently ushering them, they returned to the infirmary, sympathy burning brightly in each of their eyes.

"Athos," sighed Treville sadly, having spotted the musketeer as soon as he entered the infirmary. The swordsman was in the process of trying to get out of bed without jostling his injuries too much and given by the sheen of sweat on his forehead, he had been trying for some time.

"What happened?" demanded Athos, exhaustion and pain clear in his voice though he pushed them to the side as he continued to attempt to get up.

"Should you be doing that?" asked Reynard worriedly; imagining the pain his lieutenant was subjecting himself to by doing this.

Athos said nothing in response, settling for glaring at the man while he continued his attempts at getting up. The problem was, whenever he moved he felt the pull on his stitches and the pain nearly had him gasping for breath and that wasn't even thinking about the pain that was going to shoot up his leg as soon as he put pressure on his broken ankle when he stood up.

Looking back at his Captain, Athos couldn't help but feel fear and panic welling up inside of him, his attention might have been focused on getting up but even he hadn't missed the fact that none of his brothers, not even D'Artagnan, had returned to the room.

"Sir?" he asked, doing his best to keep his concern out of his voice. "What happened?"

To Athos's great surprise Treville remained silent, choosing instead to move to his side and gently help him up onto his feet, even supporting some of his weight as he waited for the worst of the pain to dull.

"Captain?"

Treville sighed sadly once again, nodding towards the infirmary door. "They need you Athos," he said softly, feeling the musketeer tense at his words. "I doubt they will be able to get through to him alone."

That was enough for Athos and with a sharp nod to his Captain as he eyes narrowed in determination, the swordsman began limping out of the room, gritting his teeth the entire way to prevent himself from screaming or collapsing in pain.

* * *

"Are you sure that was wise sir?" asked Alain softly, the red tint to his eyes speaking to how he had been affected by Aramis's pain. "He really shouldn't be out of bed…"

Treville nodded weakly, practically sinking into the nearest chair as he felt the heavy weight of exhaustion settle on his shoulders. "He would have gone with or without my help," explained the Captain sadly, his worried eyes lingering on the infirmary door. "At least with my help he didn't tear anything trying to force himself out of bed… that's the last thing Aramis needs right now."

* * *

Stepping out into the courtyard Athos had to take a moment to lean against one of the support beams as he waited for the dizzy spell he was currently fighting against passed. Dark spots were dancing across his vision and he knew he was doing more harm than good to his ankle, probably extending his healing time a good couple of weeks by walking on it before it was sufficiently healed but Treville's words, coupled with the clear pain in his Captain's eyes had him believing whatever was going on was worth the pain threatening to overwhelm him.

Once the dizziness had faded to a manageable level the musketeer pushed himself off of the beam and followed the sound of Porthos's voice, which he could just make out.

His heart lurched as he realized his brother was pleading, using soft calming words… A familiar approach he only ever took with one person.

As he rounded the corner he felt his heart shatter at the sound of his brother's agony as he noticed the medic clutching the limp form of the young woman he had once considered sister, completely oblivious to his friends' attempts to calm him as he was too lost in his grief.

"Just breathe 'Mis," pleaded Porthos, hating the sound of his brother's breaths as he could tell the man was imminently close to having a panic attack or hyperventilating at this point.

Unfortunately Aramis showed no signs of even having noticed his friends were beside him, let alone speaking to him.

"…Aramis…" tried D'Artagnan, worry thick in his voice as he tried to gently touch Aramis's arm, only for the man to violently flinch away from him but still show no other recognition. "Aramis," he sighed sadly, pulling his arm back to him. "We need to have a look at your wounds," he explained trying to be practical and those words sent Athos, who was watching from a distance as he tried to assess the situation, to conduct his own visual assessment of his brother in a panic, fearful his brother would end up like the woman in his lap.

Porthos and D'Artagnan shared a sad look, both hating that they were unable to get their friend to even acknowledge their presence. Moving on shaking legs D'Artagnan rose from his spot on the ground, intent on at least getting some water for the medic, knowing he would need the fluids.

As he moved Athos's eyes widened fractionally at the amount of blood on his young protégé and he was about to storm up to the man and check him for injuries when his mind registered how he was moving. The boy moved stiffly, like he was in pain but otherwise showed no signs of any injury that would lead to that much blood staining his now ruined clothes. Leaving Athos to come to the conclusion that the blood belonged to the now deceased woman in Aramis's arms.

* * *

Unable to stand the sight before him without doing something any longer Athos took a deep steadying breath, pushed the pain to one side and stepped forward.

"Aramis…" he called, infusing his voice with the same amount of authority he had used shortly after the man's drowning incident, hoping it would have the same effect and would be enough to push through the grief breaking his friend.

Both Porthos and D'Artagnan looked only slightly surprised at his arrival but his own focus was on the grieving medic.

To his great relief it seemed that part of the marksman's mind still responded to the voice and silent command of a superior as his tear stained face slowly lifted from Vivienne's shoulder.

Athos's face instantly softened as he read the obvious agonizing pain in his brother's face. Ignoring the pain of his own injuries and the attempts from both Porthos and D'Artagnan to help him, he limped over to Aramis's side; the medic's tear filled eyes never leaving him as he approached.

For a moment no one said anything, both D'Artagnan and Porthos were waiting to see what would happen and both Aramis and Athos were waiting for the other to break the silence first.

With a sad look in his eyes Athos reached out his hand, slowing, but not stopping, the movement as he noticed Aramis's grip on the woman tighten. With his attention focused on the deceased woman in his brother's arms Athos missed the confusion that broke through the pain to flash across Aramis's face at his actions.

With a gentleness that might have surprised some people considering their history Athos closed Vivienne's eyes, making her look more at peace and less fearful by doing so.

"Have you?" he asked quietly, adjusting the position he was crouched in so he wouldn't pass out from the pain of his own injuries before taking care of his brother.

Both Porthos and D'Artagnan were fully expecting the medic to remain unresponsive so both were equally surprised when Athos's vague question garnered a slow and weak shake of his head from the sharpshooter, the man clearly having understood what was being asked of him.

"You should," said Athos softly as he gazed down at the woman. "It will bring you both peace I think."

Aramis blinked at that, knowing that his brother's own relationship with God was strained at best but he couldn't deny the truth in his brother's words. Both Vivienne and himself had believed, he had done the same for her brother as he died at his hand, the least he could do, would be to do this for her now.

Taking a shaky breath, his breathing beginning to return to normal now he was focusing on something and not losing himself in his grief, Aramis gently moved a wayward lock of hair from Vivienne's face, taking a moment to compose himself before speaking in a quiet and trembling voice.

"…Eternal rest, grant unto them, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon them. May the souls of the faithful departed through the mercy of God rest in peace… Amen."

"Amen," echoed his friends as the medic finished his prayer, tears streaking down his face once again as his shaking returned and his grief settled in once again.

* * *

Having decided to risk his friend's reaction Porthos looked to Athos, who understood his silent decision and nodded, before easing the dead woman from Aramis's trembling arms before pulling the sobbing man into a tight embrace, not caring at the weak attempt of resistance his friend put up before sagging in his arms and sobbing into his shoulder.

While the larger musketeer comforted their grieving friend Athos whispered a few orders into D'Artagnan's ears, the Gascon nodding and moving to his feet, wanting to do something for his friend.

He returned a few minutes later with a small bucket of water and a few cloths. Aramis was still lost in his grief in Porthos's arms and the larger man was too focused on whispering comforting words into his brother's ears to notice what his other friends' were doing but Athos nodded his thanks before the two of them got started.

Part of Athos was worried how Aramis would react to what they were doing but he pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he and D'Artagnan worked to gently clean the blood, tears and dirt from the woman's body, neither wanting Aramis to be forced to look at her covered in them anymore, knowing full well it was only adding to his pain to see her in such a way.

Once she was as clean as they could get her without removing her clothes, something neither man was ever going to do, D'Artagnan stood and left again, this time returning with a large white sheet and a comb.

Being nearest her head Athos took the comb and gently removed all the tangles from the woman's hair whilst D'Artagnan carefully covered her, up to her neck, with the sheet.

By the time they were done Aramis had calmed slightly and was now staring at the pair of them with a look that was somewhere between gratefulness and awe. Both men had been meticulous in their work and now Vivienne looked like she was peacefully sleeping and not dead with a stab wound to her gut.

Aramis opened and closed his mouth several times, desperately trying to get the words to come out but failing.

"Take all the time you need my friend," said Athos softly as he placed a hand on the medic's shoulder, not commenting on the slight trembling that could still be felt. "We're with you… You are not alone."


	68. Lost In Grief II

**Evening (or very early morning as it's 3am here) My Lovelies**

 **Sorry bout the slightly later update, had some computer problems that delayed my starting work on this chapter...And then when I did start I hit a spot of writers block... I swear this chapter didn't want to make it easy for me *sigh* :(**

 **... BUT it's done now so yay for that :)**

 **On An AMAZING note ... over 800 reviews!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - :D I did like that line. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - No mistiness today (i think) But I'm really happy that you enjoyed the chapter. I was a bit worried I wouldn't be able to write the grief properly or that the boys would seem really out of character, which really would have sucked as I really liked that chapter. Glad you're up for some more whumpage :) I'm kinda making that up as I go as I didn't plan to include any more so it'll be a surprise for all of us as to what's going to happen lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - haha Yeah I realized it was probably a dumb question to ask. Glad you liked the chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I figured the whumpage question would probably be a dumb one to ask lol :) I don't have anything in particular planned as I hadn't intended to write any more so we'll just have to see what evil things my mind can create on the fly :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Gotta love the brotherly love :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I think Athos would have crawled out if he knew Aramis needed him... though that would probably hurt him even more than walking...Poor Aramis isn't handling it well, though he's doing a bit better today after having a good cry yesterday ... though that's not to say it wont get worse again later. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - That's what I thought! Glad you thought it was appropriate too. I know :) I think I've done pretty much everything in this story so we might have to revisit some ideas for some more whumpage. I'm a great lover of D'Art whump so it's quite possible that we'll see a bit more of that but I haven't quite decided yet... Porthos is remarkably healthy (in comparison) right now... might need to even that up a bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you loved it :D I was nervous I wouldn't be able to write the grief realistically so your review was a relief. Aramis is fairly injured but not really able to register it quite yet... though i do love your idea ;) I think that chapter and the one before were definitely the best ones I've written in a while... which I don't really think this chapter lives up to but hopefully you'll still like it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the reviews - Emotionally Aramis is doing a bit better today after his big cry yesterday but I very much doubt it'll stay that way for long :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Glad you're enjoying it. As for the D'Art whump... knowing me I probably will :) Is there anything in particular you want to see happen to him? I always welcome ideas and/or suggestions. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Thanks :) I hadn't even realized I had reached 800 until your review came in. I knew I was close but it didnt really register how close until you mentioned it :D I seriously can't believe it's doing as well as it is. The pressure is really on for my next story now so each new story I've written has surpassed the previous in terms of reviews... though to be honest I'm ecstatic with whatever I get. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Wow I'm ecstatic you think so :D I really am quite proud of how the last couple of chapters turned out so to hear that other people also thought highly of them too really makes me smile :D Personally I don't think this chapter is quite up to the standard of the last 2 (stupid writers block) but hopefully you'll enjoy it all the same. Hmm I'm loving the idea of some bad dreams coming Aramis's way :) I think neither Athos nor D'Art would be content just sitting there and doing nothing while Aramis cried his heart out in Porthos's arms and I figured what better way for them to spend the time then by doing that... Plus I figured it would probably help Aramis not to see her all fearful and bloody. I seriously can't get over the fact I have over 800 reviews! Thank you so much for your continued support of this story, it really means a lot :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. You guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Eight: Lost In Grief II  
**

The quartet lost track of how long they had been sitting out in the courtyard, allowing Aramis the time needed to say goodbye to the woman who had bled out in his arms.

As time passed however the rest of the quartet began to grow even more worried for their grieving friend. The man had been growing progressively paler and his tremors had grown in intensity. They knew they needed to get him into the infirmary to have him checked over but none of them wanted to rush their friend when he had suffered so.

"…T…Thank you," whispered Aramis brokenly, the first thing he had said since he had said a prayer for Vivienne. He wasn't entirely sure which of his friends he was thanking, nor what he was thanking them for. All he knew was that, much like what had happened after Savoy and then recently again with the death of Marsac, they had stopped him from losing himself in his grief and pain.

"We got ya 'Mis," said Porthos softly as he took the medic's hand in his own, frowning slightly at the shaking he could feel. "Why don't we get you back in the infirmary, that guy got a couple of hits in and you saw how Moreau went off on Athos when he tried to hide injuries, best to get in the good books of the person about to poke you with needles right?"

The comment about Athos getting scolded by the typically peaceful doctor had the corners of Aramis's lips twitching… not quite a smile but close enough, given the circumstances, for Porthos to count it as a win.

"I'll speak to Treville about sending out someone to handle her," said Athos reassuringly as he noticed the medic's hesitance.

With a weak nod to the arrangement Aramis began the rather unsteady task at getting up onto his feet.

"You good there 'Mis?" asked Porthos worriedly as he reached out to steady his friend, his eyes scanning over the man for signs of any injuries he had missed before, only to curse as he realized he had no way of telling what blood on his clothes belonged to him or to Vivienne.

"…I'm fine," muttered Aramis as he pushed Porthos's hand away, feeling unworthy of the comfort his friend was giving him right now. It was a feeling he knew all of his friends would dismiss and even the rational part of his mind said it was unwarranted… unfortunately for him though; the rational part of his mind wasn't in complete control at the moment.

Both Athos, who was being helped up and steadied by D'Artagnan, and the Gascon shared Porthos's worried look but decided that their friend needed to do this right now, they had seen him broken and weak, no doubt the man wanted to regain some of his pride by at least walking around the corner unaided.

* * *

Things seemed to be going well to begin with, they were all standing and had managed to start walking without crying out and collapsing from the pain but that's as much as their luck allowed.

After talking no more than a dozen steps it became abundantly clear that Aramis was in trouble but before any of his friends could react the medic had passed out, crumbling to the floor.

"ARAMIS!" the three of them exclaimed as one. Porthos, being the closest to the man, just managed to catch the marksman before he could hit the ground.

"Shit," swore the larger man as he felt the heat rising off of his friend's skin, "'e's burning up 'Thos."

Athos clenched his jaw, determination setting in on his face. "We need to get him to the infirmary. You'll have to carry him."

Without another word Porthos, with a little help from a worrying D'Artagnan, gathered his sick friend up into his arms and moved as quickly as he dared to the infirmary.

* * *

The atmosphere in the infirmary was solemn, each musketeer knew what was going on outside, what one of their own was suffering through and that knowledge was manifesting itself as silence amongst the conscious men.

Treville was with an unconscious Jacques, watching over the boy as Moreau, who had woken some time earlier, checked him over. Both the Captain and physician knew he would find nothing wrong with the medic's work but both needed something other then the grieving man outside to focus on. Plus Jacques had risked his life trying to send them a warning, watching over him as he healed seemed like the least they could do.

The silence was then abruptly broken when Porthos all but kicked the infirmary door down as he stormed into the room, carrying an unconscious Aramis in his arms.

"Over here," ordered Moreau, moving to an unoccupied bed near Jacques, quickly gathering up some supplies as Porthos gently placed his brother on the bed.

"When did he pass out?" Moreau asked as he began to remove the medic's shirt, his eyes immediately focusing on the injuries he found there.

"What happened?" asked Treville at the same time, moving instinctively to help Athos to a chair, watching with a small fond smile as D'Artagnan grabbed one of the pain draughts Aramis had made earlier and practically forced the vial into his mentor's hand.

"Few minutes ago," explained Porthos, his worried eyes never leaving Aramis's face as Moreau worked to clean the dried blood off of the medic's chest so he could the extent of the man's injuries.

"He's been shaky and pale for a little while though," added D'Artagnan as he grabbed on of the damp cloths, folding it before placing in gently on his friend's burning forehead.

"Not surprising," mused Moreau as he tentatively examined the stab wound the man had suffered during his earlier fight. "No doubt this has been steadily bleeding for some time."

All three men blanched then, guilt filling them as the thought that they had caused this by not insisting the medic got his injuries seen to earlier settled within them.

"It… It didn't look like it was bothering him," mumbled D'Artagnan, his voice thick with guilt. "Should have said something."

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Porthos, placing his hand on D'Artagnan shoulder as he spoke, offering the boy a reassuring squeeze.

The question went unanswered at Moreau became engrossed in his work, his entire focus on addressing each of Aramis's wounds.

The three men shared a look, each trying not to outwardly show their worry for their friend.

Porthos was alternating between holding Aramis's hand and replacing the cool cloth on his forehead.

D'Artagnan had moved to sit on the opposite side of the bed so he was in between Jacques and Aramis, his worried gaze flickering between them both.

Athos was trying his hardest not to glare at his Captain like he really wanted to. Since sitting down the man had been trying to examine his injury, to check the stiches were holding and that the splint on his foot had done the job and his bone remained in place.

Any other time and the swordsman might have born the examination with more patience then he was currently, but at the moment all he wanted to do was watch over his friend… Not be poked and prodded by his Captain.

* * *

After a few minutes Treville gave up trying to get Athos to be co-operative and moved instead to where a small group of his men were sitting, each of them looking up at him expectantly when he arrived.

"How's he doing?" asked Corbett, looking over the Captain's shoulder to where Aramis was being worked on.

"He's in bad shape but Moreau isn't panicking," shrugged Treville, hating that he didn't have anything more concrete to tell his men.

The group nodded, the worried looks not completely passing from their faces, though they made an effort to do so when they turned back to the Captain.

"What do you need sir?" Blaise asked, knowing that the Captain wouldn't have left Aramis's side unless he needed to.

"I need you and Alain to move Vivienne's and that man's body from the courtyard," Treville said quietly, "Then go into the city and speak to Francis about him sending around one of his boys to collect them. Aramis will probably want to sort out a burial for Vivienne but Francis is free to handle the man as he does with any other criminal."

Both Blaise and Alain nodded, grabbing their jackets from the back of their chairs before heading out.

"And us sir?" Corbett asked, gesturing to himself and Reynard, both men looking curiously at the Captain.

"I need you to go to my office. We've left Marcel unguarded for too long what with all the excitement we've had going on. If you think he's not going to put up too much resistance then you can take him to the Bastille but I don't want any more of my men injured so he can remain in our custody for the time being if needs must."

Corbett and Reynard nodded before following the other two musketeers out of the room.

* * *

Unfortunately for the two men, the path to the Captain's office took them through the courtyard. By the time they arrived both Alain and Blaise were in the process of moving the bodies but the large bloodstain on the floor only reminded them of what had happened.

"Come on," said Reynard, pulling gently on Corbett's arm as they made their way to the stairs that led to the Captain's office.

As they were walking along the balcony to the office both men noticed that the door was cracked open. Sharing a glance the musketeers silently drew their blades from their sheathes, lightening their steps as they stealthily approached the room.

The men shared another concerned look when they noticed the dried blood on the door as well as the railing opposite. With a sinking feeling settling within their guts the men opened the door, weapons brandished ready for an attack.

"Crap," swore Corbett as he sheathed his blade and knelt down to pick up a piece of bloodstained fabric that had once been part of Marcel's restraints. "The Captain's not going to like this."

"Should have used something like ropes or chains," remarked Reynard absently, seemingly having forgotten where they were until a cheeky grin grew on Corbett's face, the man unable to reframe from commenting.

"I think I'd be more concerned for the Captain if he kept such things in his office… Unless you know something I don't?"

Reynard's face flushed at the lighthearted teasing from his friend, though he refused to retort back as it would only encourage him.

"What do we do now?" he asked instead, scowling slightly at the smug smirk on his friend's face as he avoided the previous question.

"We report back," said Corbett, rising to his feet with an exaggerated sigh, "the Captain's **really** not going to like this."


	69. Guilt & Blame

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **We're getting a little emotional again today (sorry)**

 **Also apologies in advance if Athos is a bit out of character at the end of this chapter but I really like what I have him doing/saying so just roll with it :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm sure he'd have no complaints about that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - Thanks for the heads up, hope you enjoy having a mini binge when you get to catch up :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah but having our boys all full of worry is fun (at least for me to write anyway) Poor Moreau's in for fun times now that he's the only one able to treat all the injured men. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - True :) That's pretty much what I'm doing now. I had a vague plan for the story but I think that's well and truly done with now... It's a surprise for everyone now, myself included lol. Oooh yeah, Treville's fighting the urge to punch/shoot something right now. He's definitely wishing he had shot him but the honorable side of him wouldn't have let him unfortunately... plus then we'd be nearer the end of the story. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Thank you :) We're seeing a bit more of Aramis's grief today but we're also getting a cute brotherly moment so that's fun too :D Haha I agree, D'Art's been injury free (well new injury free) for a while now... Lets see what my evil mind can come up with :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha Saying how could it get worse is just creating a challenge for my evil mind lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Oooh if you like moments like that you'll enjoy the story I'm planning to write after this one's done :D As for this story... We'll have to see what my evil mind can concoct :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Aramis isn't going to have the easiest of recoveries though that's mainly down to his grief coming into play. He's waking up today and is seemingly better (physically anyway) but I think we all know by now that that's not going to last long :D I think Marcel's sanity left him years ago but that means more lovely whumpage for our boys :D Haha glad you liked it, couldn't resist adding it in. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Haha Yeah I think this story is the most evil I've been to our boys but worry not Aramis will recover... eventually. In all fairness with everything that had been going on I think it's okay to have forgotten about Marcel. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha :D But if it ended you'd have nothing to read while I'm working on the next story. There are a few uninjured musketeers left... admittedly most of them haven't been named (I'm really hoping I can get away without introducing any new musketeers I always struggle deciding on names). Haha Oooh now I want to write the king doing just that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Treville's pretty pissed that's for sure... i think he needs to hit something to let out some of his pent up emotions. Marcel's always eager to get to hurt some muskys. Aramis's grief is coming back into play a bit today but it leads to a cute brotherly moment that I hope you'll enjoy :D Hmmm Athos is glaring today... At both Treville and the rest of the people in the infirmary (because I'm spoiling you all lol) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Again much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Nine: Guilt & Blame  
**

"He what?" growled Treville, consciously trying to keep his voice low so that no one else would hear what they were talking about. He really didn't need all his men knowing this right now, especially not Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan. Those three men had enough to worry about with Aramis; they didn't need the added worry about this as well.

"He's gone Captain," repeated Reynard, scowling internally at Corbett. Somehow during their walk back to the infirmary the man had managed to convince him to be the one to break the news to the Captain, meaning he was the one now bearing the most of the Captain's ire.

"He was tied up and unconscious!"

"The bindings were covered in blood," explained Reynard, struggling to see how this was his fault, he had been captured and tied up himself when this was going on. "Our best guess is that he came to and practically ripped his hands out of them."

"The door was locked."

Reynard nodded, his internal scowling at Corbett now growing in strength as he could almost feel the holes Treville's glare was trying to burn into him. "It was cracked open when we arrived."

This made Treville pause, his grip tightening on the back of the chair he was holding onto as he took a deep breath to try and calm down. "Any chance he had help?"

Deciding to step in and save his friend from any more of the Captain's anger Corbett said, "doubtful, the door showed signs of being forced open."

"What do you want us to do now Captain?" Reynard asked, silently wishing for orders to hunt the man down. Everything he and his brothers had suffered was because of Marcel. Without him none of this would have happened, Henri wouldn't be battling a severe infection, Jacques wouldn't be fighting for his life, Favier wouldn't have almost lost his life from a stab wound, Aramis wouldn't be grieving the loss of a dear friend, Athos wouldn't have been tortured and shot, D'Artagnan wouldn't have been poisoned nor temporarily down an arm and Porthos wouldn't look like he had gone rounds with ever solider in the regiment.

Treville was silent for a few moments as he came up with a plan. "I want him found," he growled out moments later. "That man has caused us enough pain. Grab a few of the men we have left here and start searching. I want his description given out to the city guards as well; they can keep an eye out on the streets while we wait for the rest of the regiment to return. In the meantime check every room in the garrison. He has already proven he can get in without being noticed and his anger and us is the only thing motivating him right now, it's doubtful he'll just disappear."

* * *

"We can inform the city guards," spoke a voice, startling the men slightly.

"D'Artagnan?" Treville said questioningly, surprised both that he was away from Aramis and that he was offering to leave his side and go into the city.

"Porthos and I wanted to go and get Aramis some clean clothes, his current ones are covered in blood and that the last thing he's going to need when he wakes. Athos said we could grab some stuff from his lodgings in the city, we can speak to the guards while we're out that way they can start the garrison search now."

"Doesn't Aramis have anything in his rooms here?" Corbett asked, not liking the idea of any of the regiment leaving the garrison right now, not until the rest of them came back from the King's hunt at the very least.

D'Artagnan shifted uncomfortably, "A lot of Aramis's stuff was covered in alcohol or ripped the last time I saw them."

Normally something like this would have drawn all sorts of questions from the men but nearly the entire regiment had heard snippets of the drunken rages coming from the medic's room in the days following Marsac's death, they'd be surprised if the man's room didn't smell like a brewery at the moment so it wasn't odd that his clothes would be unusable.

Treville sighed not liking the idea but it would allow the search group to get started straight away and not in a few hours time. "Athos's rooms and the guards office. No where else and no deviations am I clear?"

"Absolutely Captain," nodded D'Artagnan gratefully before moving to inform Porthos they had received permission to leave.

"Sir," said Corbett, catching the Captain's attention and pulling it away from his thoughts. "I'd like to go with them." Treville said nothing at this, merely raised a questioning eyebrow. "While we're confident Marcel isn't escaping the city, it's not a confirmed fact. If he spots them there's nothing stopping him from attacking them and neither of them are in any shape to be engaging in long fights."

"We can handle the search without him Captain," added Reynard quickly, also not liking the idea of D'Artagnan and Porthos going out without any additional back up.

Treville nodded, "Go, stay alert. First sign of trouble the three of you get back here."

Grinning brightly at his Captain, Corbett slipped his jacket on and jogged lightly to catch up with the two men who had left moments earlier.

* * *

"No one goes anywhere alone," Treville instructed as he turned back to Reynard, who nodded in agreement. "Splitting up to cover more ground is fine but no one searches alone."

* * *

"Porthos! D'Artagnan!"

The pair turned, curiosity burning brightly in their eyes as they waited for the musketeer to reach them.

"Corbett?"

"Captain said I can go with you, better to be safe with Marcel on the loose again."

D'Artagnan nodded his thanks to the man while Porthos's hands tightened into fists. He had absolutely no problem with Corbett joining them, if anything he was grateful. The man was a great soldier and loyal to his comrades, if Marcel was to find them out in the city Porthos would be glad to have the additional help, knowing that D'Artagnan's arm put them at a bit of a disadvantage in a fight. But that knowledge did nothing to stop the burning anger he felt at the mere mention of Marcel's name, he understood why Treville hadn't killed him when the opportunity had presented itself and the rational part of his mind knew he would have done the exact same thing, but the rest of him wanted nothing more than to tear the man apart for what he had put them through.

"Let's go," he growled, his anger clear in his voice, though neither of his companions commented on it, much to his relief.

* * *

Athos, who had taken the seat recently occupied by Porthos, was running his hand softly through Aramis's hair when he heard it. A small, almost inaudible whimper, his heart breaking at the pain within it.

"Shh," he whispered, the hand not in the medic's hair coming to grip the marksman's own. "You're okay. I'm here. You're not alone."

He continued this chant until he noticed his brother's eyes flicker open, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"…A…'Thos," whispered Aramis brokenly, his breath hitching in his throat as a sob tore its way out of him.

Without even thinking about it Athos began to move.

"W-What?" Aramis questioned, instinctively moving as well as Athos settled himself on the small bed next to him.

Ignoring the medic's question Athos threw his arm around the still crying man's shoulders and pulled him tight against his chest, letting his warmth and the sound of his heart beating chase away whatever remnants of the nightmare that remained.

With the warmth of his brother surrounding him Aramis felt the extremely fragile walls he was trying to build completely crack and fall down. His hands found their way to the swordsman's shirt, clutching it tightly in a fist as he nestled his head in the crook of his brother's neck, neither man commenting on the tears now soaking Athos's shirt.

Athos said nothing as he let Aramis cry, knowing that there were no words he could offer that would help him at this moment. Instead he settled for simply holding him and silently warning off any of their other comrades that got too close.

"I… I k-killed her," sobbed Aramis after several long minutes of nothing but quiet tears.

Athos's eyes narrowed at this and his arms tightened their grip on his friend. "You did no such thing," he growled, unable to hide his anger at that thought from his voice.

Before Aramis could find the words to say anything else Athos continued. "D'Artagnan and Porthos filled me in on what happened. You tried to save her, you were not the one to stab her. You did not kill her."

"…Might as well have done," whispered the medic, his eyes filling with fresh tears as he tightened his own grip on Athos's shirt. "I… I'm the reason she was taken in the first place… I'm the reason she… she almost killed you… I'm the reason she was at the garrison… how is this not my fault!"

The last part of the tearful rant was practically screamed by the marksman, meaning that everyone in the infirmary heard it and were now looking at their brother-in-arms with varying looks of pity.

Knowing the last thing his brother needed and wanted was pity spurred Athos into sending them a vicious glare that had them all turning away before his attention returned to his brother.

"That's true," stated the swordsman stoically, his words shocking Aramis into reeling back and staring at him, but before he could say anything Athos continued, his voice calm and even as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Aramis's own, allowing his brother to see the truth in his words.

" **You** are also the reason she didn't die, alone and in pain, in whatever filthy cell they had her stashed in in that compound. **You** are the reason she **didn't** succeed in killing me. **You** are the reason she wasn't locked up somewhere like the Bastille with people ten times worse then her who would have no issues with doing whatever they wanted to her." Aramis flinched at this but Athos continued. "You did everything you could to save her and keep her safe, even when others would have said she didn't deserve it." With a gentleness reserved for only his brothers Athos wiped away the tears from Aramis's cheeks. "If you're going to blame yourself for what happened then at least don't dismiss the part you played in trying to fix it."


	70. In The City

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Dear God this chapter was difficult to write! I had no idea what I wanted to do with it so I ended up completely winging it, hopefully it's still good though. It is however the shortest chapter I've written in a while thanks to the massive writers block that hit me so apologies for that.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, I needed a cutesy brotherly moment and that's what came out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Hmmm you might be right to be worried :) I loved writing that comfort scene so I'm really glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha a very succinct way of summarizing the chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Phew! Glad you thought he was still in character, I wasn't really sure but didn't want to change it as I really liked how it turned out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I think that would be wise :) Glad you thought Athos was still in character, that's a bit of a relief for me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Treville probably shouldn't have taken his anger out on Reynard... I think I need to give him the opportunity to punch something/someone just to get it all out of his system. I have a vagueish plan for Marcel which may seem a bit odd after today's chapter but stick with me and it should (hopefully) make sense soon. I loved writing that scene with Athos and Aramis, he's definitely given the medic something to think about but I doubt it'll be that easy. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - The backup will be appreciated :) I agree, Aramis would take good care of Athos's clothes. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Hahaha that's the point! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I don't know why but at the *Rubs Hands* bit of your review my mind pictured Mr. Burns in the Simpsons when he does his "Excellent" thing lol. Our trio is definitely not returning to the garrison unscathed I can promise that :) Athos was full on protective mode yesterday though I'm glad you liked the glare :D I was tempted to have one of the other boys stay back instead but no one can glare quite like Athos. I LOVED writing that scene between our two boys yesterday so I'm really happy you liked it. Athos's words have given Aramis something to think about but it's not gotten rid of the guilt. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. You guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy: In The City  
**

"I will alert all my men to keep a sharp eye out when patrolling," stated the guard Captain as he addressed the weary musketeers before him, "Should we have the opportunity to apprehend him I will send a runner to the garrison with news."

"Thanks Perce," smiled Porthos, shaking the man's hand before turning to leave with his brothers. The musketeer regiment had always tried to have good relations with the city guards, unlike the red guards who saw them as little more than an inconvenience and something to be mocked. As such the local guards were usually more than willing to do the odd job or complete the occasional request from any musketeer, particularly if the request came from Captain Treville.

Much like the musketeer regiment, the city guards were extremely loyal to their Captain, having suffered several corrupt leaders in the past. Early into his job as regiment Captain, Treville managed to save the life of the guard's newest Captain, even sustaining a non life-threatening but still scar worthy injury in the process. The guards never forgot that service and often went out of their way to complete any request sent to them by the musketeer Captain.

* * *

"Porthos!" called Percy, the guard Captain as he hastened out of his office to catch up with the men.

"Was there something else Captain?" enquired the larger musketeer

"Do you need extra men at the garrison?"

The musketeer blinked in surprise at this generous offer.

"Aren't your men already doing double patrols to cover the absence of most of our regiment anyway?" asked Corbett curiously.

"Aye," nodded Percy, the exhaustion of the last few days clear on the guard Captain's face though he remained cheerful. "But our reports state your men should be back later tonight or first thing in the morning. I can spare a couple of men if you think it'll help."

Both Corbett and D'Artagnan turned to Porthos, letting him decide how to answer this offer.

"Keep your men Perce," smiled Porthos though it was slightly strained and didn't completely reach his eyes. "We doubt he'll do it but he's targeted civilians before," stated the musketeer thinking both of Vivienne's capture and D'Artagnan's broken arm. Whilst both people had links to the regiment they were both technically civilians. "With our current numbers what they are the people are relying on you and your men."

Percy looked uncomfortable at not being able to help out more but he also recognized what the musketeer was talking about and nodded stiffly, holding out his hand again. "God speed musketeers, I wish you luck on your hunt."

Both D'Artagnan and Porthos smiled at the man in thanks before turning to leave… Corbett on the other hand had a slightly feral look to his grin and stated with a smirk, "Luck wont be necessary but thank you anyway."

Percy watched on in amusement as Porthos shook his head fondly at the musketeer's antics before throwing his arm around his shoulders and pulling him away.

* * *

As the trio made their way to Athos's lodgings the two musketeers became increasingly aware of the silence and worried look their youngest companion was sporting.

"Whelp?" Porthos asked with a small hint of concern in his voice, his concern for the lad's odd behavior had only grown when the Gascon had stopped in the middle of the street, a longing look entering his eyes as he stared down a street.

"Something wrong D'Artagnan?" queried Corbett, his hand coming to rest on the pommel of his blade as he moved to stand beside the boy, his keen eyes searching for what had forced the boy to stop.

Porthos was the first one to realize what it was all about. "Constance?" he asked, sighing when D'Artagnan nodded.

"Constance?" Corbett questioned, "Bonacieux's woman?" the musketeer not missing the tightening of the Gascon's grip on his sword pommel nor the faint blush that appeared on his cheeks at the mere mention of the fiery redhead's name.

"We can't whelp," said Porthos sadly, "You heard the Captain. Athos's rooms, Guard's office, no where else and no deviations."

"But she could be in danger!" exclaimed D'Artagnan, every fiber of his being wanting nothing more than to run to the woman's side and ensure her safety.

Corbett blinked, not understanding why the Gascon was so sure about that. "How so? She's not a musketeer, nor is she related to one. Marcel has no reason to go after her."

"She's friends with us!" exclaimed D'Artagnan gesturing between himself and a silent Porthos. "She's been regularly seen talking with us, including Aramis. She needs to be warned at the very least."

"…Whelp," sighed Porthos hating all the decisions that seemed to be resting with him lately.

"Please Porthos," begged the Gascon, desperation in his voice as his mind continued to think of all the horrible things Marcel could do to her.

Porthos turned to look at Corbett who simply shrugged, silently agreeing to follow the senior musketeer's lead.

Turning to look back at D'Artagnan, Porthos silently cursed as he noticed the boy had turned on his infamous puppy-dog eyes. Unable to resist the look being sent his way he nodded, his own lips twitching to a smile at the beaming grin D'Artagnan sent his way.

"We don't go inside," stated Porthos seriously, his expression hard as he dared D'Artagnan to argue with him. "This isn't a social call, we stay long enough to warn her to be on her guard and then we leave, understood?"

D'Artagnan looked like he was going to argue for a moment but seemed to understand that they were already risking enough deviating against the Captain's orders and so nodded instead.

* * *

"You sure about this Porthos?" asked Corbett as they waited for D'Artagnan to finish speaking with Constance. "The Captain aint gonna be happy if he finds out we did this."

Porthos sighed, his hand coming up to wipe away some of the exhaustion in his face. "Had no choice," he stated, his eyes never leaving the form of his littlest brother. "Whelp would have gone without us if we didn't agree, seen that look in his eyes before."

True to Porthos's orders D'Artagnan refused to enter the Bonacieux household, choosing instead to warn the woman he loved to stay inside and not answer the door for anyone she didn't know.

Constance looked concerned at the news, even more so at the state of her lodger but after a bit of prodding she agreed to do as he asked, watching worriedly from her window as he returned to the musketeer's sides.

* * *

"Right," grinned Corbett, "To Athos's now?"

Both Porthos and D'Artagnan nodded and the group began to make its way to the swordsman's home.

"Thank you," said D'Artagnan, quiet enough that Corbett wouldn't hear but loud enough that Porthos would.

"For what?"

"Letting me warn Constance. I'll take full responsibility of the deviation from the Captain."

Porthos smiled fondly at the young man beside him, reaching out and ruffling his hair as he laughed at the boy's attempts to bat him away. "She's our friend too whelp. The Captain will understand."

The remainder of the trip to Athos's home was spent in lighthearted banter between the three men.

* * *

"Wow," whistled Corbett as he took in the state of Athos's rooms while Porthos and D'Artagnan grabbed some clothes for Aramis.

"What?" D'Artagnan asked curiously

"Athos actually has more furniture in here then I thought," stated the musketeer teasingly. "I always figured him for little more than a bed, chair and table."

Porthos chuckled, "That's 'Mis's doing. Practically forced all this stuff in here after a few months of us all being friends. Stated that he had the room to handle the furniture and that it was likely we'd spend a lot of time here so it needed to be able to accommodate us."

Corbett snorted, "Sound's like something Aramis would do… So was he right?"

Nodding Porthos felt his grin widen, "'Mis says 'Thos likes having us here more then he'll admit."

D'Artagnan smirked, "And Athos?"

Porthos's grin turned to a smirk to match D'Artagnan's "Thinks Aramis just invites himself round for his wine."

The trio laughed, relishing in the feeling of lightheartedness that was briefly overtaking the tension of the last few weeks.

"We should get back," Porthos stated once they had all stopped laughing. "Captain will be getting worried if we don't return soon."

* * *

As they began to head back to the garrison Porthos began telling D'Artagnan a funny story from the beginning of the inseparables partnership.

It was at this point, both men expecting some sort of teasing sarcastic comment from Corbett that they realized something was wrong.

Spinning on their heels to face the man who had been following behind them the two men were horrified to realize that Corbett was no where to be seen.

"He was right behind us!" exclaimed Porthos as they began to back track, actively searching everywhere possible for the missing man.

"Porthos!" cried D'Artagnan as he noticed a familiar pair of boots sticking out of a pile of barrels.

With both Porthos and D'Artagnan focused on the unconscious form of Corbett, neither of them noticed the figure sneaking up behind them until it was too late.

D'Artagnan fell first, a blinding pain erupting at the back of his head mere moments before darkness claimed him.

"D'ART!" exclaimed Porthos, halfway through turning to face the attacker when he too was knocked unconscious.


	71. Worry

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **A thousand apologies for no chapter yesterday, I hit a really bad spot of writers block and ended up only writing like 300 words (that I was somewhat happy with) in the space of a couple of hours.**

 **Things seem to be better today and I was able to get this written, hopefully it'll make up for keeping you all waiting.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Definitely can't resist a bit more angst and anguish :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know! I can't believe we're at over 70 chapters now either! 70+ chapters, 200k+ words, 50k+ views & 800+ reviews! I'm loving this soo much! Haha I couldn't resist the cliffy :) and would it make you feel better if I promised not to kill Corbett? Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Oh yes there's D'Art whump coming our way :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Gotta keep you all on your toes somehow :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah the whole safety in numbers thing doesn't apply when muskys get involved... especially if any of our foursome is part of that group :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha Gotta love a review that starts with a capitalized no with god knows how many o's on the end of it :D I can guarantee that Athos is going to be extremely pissed... I can't guarantee D'Art wont get tortured too badly :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ebm36: Thanks for the review - Wow I'm really happy you're enjoying the story so much :D your kind words totally made my day :D ... I hadn't considered loading them to Archive of our own... Hmmm I'll definitely look into it though I'd probably wait until I had the finished story to begin uploading it to another site as otherwise I'm pretty confident I'd forget to upload consistently lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh with what I'm thinking of D'Art (and the others) have some whumpage coming their way :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Constance will come into play in tomorrows chapter, Aramis wont be charging out quite yet for reasons you'll find out today. Marcel's also showing up again tomorrow which should be fun *smirks evilly* Enjoy the new chapter! x

sweettweeet: Thanks for the review - Wow :D The fact that someone reads my stories is great for me so I'm always ecstatic when someone says they re-read them too so thank you for that :D I'm with you on the living for D'Art whump :D There's plenty of that on the way in the next few chapters so stay tuned! Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Constance is going to come into play tomorrow which our lovely pup will not appreciate nor take too kindly to. Athos definitely enjoys having them around more then he'll ever admit to lol Treville's gonna be pissed they got caught unawares. Porthos and D'Art have a vague excuse of being worried about seeing Corbett unconscious though so that might help their case a bit. Our other inseparables are going to be down right furious. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Yep :D bad stuff's about to go down :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter69) It broke my heart to write it too :( but writing Athos made up for it some. Unfortunately for Marcel he's not a smart man so he's choosing the foolhardy decision to go after our boys. (Chapter 70) Couldn't resist including a bit of puppy-dog eyes, especially as the muskys aren't as immune to them yet, makes them even more effective :) I LOVE your ideas for Marcel's fate! Way much better then what I was debating doing! Now I just have to decide which one I like more :D Thanks soooo much for the suggestions. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah that's true poor Corbett's not used to it. I might go slightly easier on him as he's not really crucial to Marcel's plan but he is going to get hurt a bit :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! I never intended for the story to be this long but I'm loving it so I don't care :D I feel the puppy dog eyes would be more potent as they haven't had as long to get used to them just yet :D I just couldn't see there being a evil guy on the loose and D'Art not wanting to warn Constance. Oh Athos definitely likes it more than he admits lol. I've missed having our boys in the clutches of a baddie too so I'm really excited for the next few chapters, my evil mind is practically purring at all the possibilities :D As for whether Marcel's alone.. You'll find out tomorrow when he comes back properly :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all, you're awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-One: Worry  
**

Treville was concerned, Porthos's group should have returned to the garrison by now, it now being several hours since they departed. The Captain wanted nothing more then to send some more men out into the city searching for them but with his current numbers what they were, it simply wasn't a viable option.

"They're fine Captain," reassured Moreau as he changed the bandages on Henri's arm. The musketeer had developed a serious infection from being clawed by a bear and the doctor was loathed to leave his side for very long. In fact he only left when he needed to check on Jacques.

"You don't know that," grumbled Treville, his worried eyes lingering on the infirmary door as if he could summon them through shear force of will alone.

"They probably just got delayed looking for the guard Captain," offered Moreau, his eyes focused on his patient while his voice was soft and kind. "The poor man's been forced to have his guards running double patrols since the King left with most of this regiment. I wouldn't put it passed him to take one of those patrols himself if it meant his men could rest a bit. They probably were forced to wait for him to return before they could talk to him. They'll turn up Treville now stop your fretting."

Treville scowled lightly at being treated like a child but he couldn't deny that the physician's words were soothing and helped to take the edge off of his near frantic worrying.

Once he had calmed down enough Treville's gaze turned away from the infirmary door and to the door that led to another small patient room. Once Aramis had calmed down after his last outburst Treville had opted to move the medic, along with Athos, into the room, allowing the grieving man a semblance of privacy whilst still keeping him close enough should Marcel decide to act upon them.

The room had been fairly quiet for the most part, save for the occasional sob from Aramis or comforting word from Athos and Treville found his worry growing as he realized he would soon have to tell them their friends and brothers were missing should the men not return soon.

He was just about to debate how much longer he should leave it before informing them when a commotion from outside caught his attention.

Quickly sheathing the blade he had been attempting to sharpen Treville rushed to the door, having recognized one of the faint voices he had just heard earlier.

* * *

"About time you lot returned," barked Treville; slightly enjoying the look of surprise on his men's faces as the noted his presence.

"We could say the same for you as well Captain," grinned one of the men as he dismounted his horse and moved to shake Treville's hand. "You had us worried sir, I trust everyone made it back in one piece?"

Treville smiled, grateful for the concern of his soldier, "It's good to see you too Beaumont and we're all alive, that's about as much reassurance as I can give." He added, his smile turning grim.

Beaumont frowned, no doubt seconds away from asking for clarification when he noticed the way his Captain's hand moved, seemingly unconsciously, to the wound that laid hidden under his clothing.

"You're hurt?" Beaumont asked; worry filling his eyes as he observed his Captain. They were all aware that reinforcements and a physician had been sent for at one point but names of the injured where never given.

"It's been tended too," reassured Treville and he was about to add more when a voice he had been dreading entered the garrison.

* * *

"Captain Treville!" snapped King Louis, his frustration clear in his voice.

"Your Majesty," stammered Treville, honestly surprised the young monarch would have stopped off at the garrison before returning to the palace, when his regiment returned Treville had simply assumed that they had accompanied the King before returning.

"Where have you been?"

"Your Majesty," remarked Treville with an air of casualness he didn't know he currently possessed, "I trust you had a successful hunt?"

"Save it Captain," snapped Louis as he glared down at the musketeer Captain. "You can tell me your excuses back at the palace."

"But Your Majesty I –"

Louis spun on his heels, his anger at the Captain practically rolling off of him in waves as he, interrupted him. "I **wasn't** asking Treville, now come on."

* * *

"Sir!" called Reynard, unknowingly interrupting the tense exchange between the Captain and the monarch.

Grateful for both the interruption and for news Treville wasted no time in summoning the now hesitant musketeer over.

"Reynard?"

"The men are just finishing the sweep, no sign of him I'm afraid."

Treville sighed resignedly before a determined look settled on his face. "Sweep again. It's possible he switched hiding places if he heard the search going on, we have the man power to sweep multiple rooms at once now so get that done and set up watch rotations. I don't want anyone entering who is not known or trusted by someone in the garrison."

Reynard nodded about to begin sorting out just that when Treville growled under his breath and pulled him off to one side, ignoring the huff of annoyance from King Louis.

"Sir?" Reynard asked, surprised at the Captain's actions in front of the King but Treville merely waved him off.

"Porthos's group hasn't returned yet," whispered Treville not missing the worried look now on Reynard's face. "Give them one more hour before sending men out to retrace their steps."

"I'll split the men to check out the different possible routes they could have taken."

Treville nodded before his whole expression turned deadly serious. "Both Aramis and Athos were resting last time I checked, neither man is to be disturbed and **no one** breathes a word of this to either of them until I say so is that clear?"

Confusion flickered across the musketeer's face but he schooled it quickly. "Crystal sir… But, don't they deserve to know?"

Treville sighed, sending a glance towards the infirmary. "They would both rush out without a second thought and neither is in any condition to be doing that… So, until we have more confirmed news, they know nothing."

Reynard nodded, "Understood."

"TREVILLE!" barked Louis, beyond irritated at the Captain's dismissal of him.

"Not a word," whispered Treville before turning back to Louis, reluctantly following the furious King out of the garrison.

"So…" mused Beaumont, "Sounds like we missed a lot, feel like filling us in before setting us to work?"

* * *

Porthos woke to the earsplitting sounds of a door being slammed shut and a voice yelling out after whoever had left. With a quiet groan the larger musketeer pushed himself up into a sitting position before his hands came to cradle his aching head while he desperately tried to work out what was going on.

"Porthos!" exclaimed a voice, the obvious relief in it warming the musketeer's heart even as he was internally plotting the voice's murder for the pain the volume of his voice created in his aching head.

"…W'at?" slurred Porthos, feeling slightly better once the pain faded to a manageable level and he was only seeing one of everything.

"Porthos!" called the voice again, this time urgency not relief radiated from it.

Snapping awake fully at the at the emotion in the voice Porthos blinked somewhat groggily at it's owner.

"…Corbett?"

"Thank God," sighed the musketeer, practically sagging in the chains that Porthos noticed matched his own. There was a trail of dried blood down the musketeer's face though even that didn't completely hide the growing bruise underneath.

"Corbett what's –"

Completely ignoring the larger man's question Corbett interrupted, "How's D'Artagnan? I can't see him from here?"

Porthos felt his blood turn to ice at the mention of his young friend, _how could I forget about him!_ He internally berated himself as he pushed past the aching pain in his head to turn and look on the opposite side of him.

There, lying on the ground next to him was the unconscious form of D'Artagnan. At first Porthos felt relief at seeing the rise and fall of the boy's chest but then he noticed the blood from his head wound and his earlier panic returned with a vengeance.

"Whelp!" he called, ignoring the pain in his body as he shuffled as close to the boy as he could get in a desperate attempt to reach him. He knew from Aramis's many attempts to teach them all some medical skills that a head wound as bad as D'Artagnan's appeared to be could very easily and quickly turn fatal, they needed to wake him up, even for a moment, they needed him awake.

"How is he?" questioned Corbett, stretching out his own chains as much as he could to try and see, hating how helpless his was in his current position.

"Head's bleeding bad," explained Porthos, not bothering to even attempt to hide the worry in his voice for his unmoving friend. "Need to wake him up but I can't reach!"

"Your leg's aren't chained," offered Corbett helpfully, "It's not the gentlest of approaches but if it wakes him up… Do you think you could kick him?"

Porthos thought about it for a minute, hating the idea but seeing no other choice, before quickly, or as quickly as he could move given his current pain levels, moving into a position that would let him kick out towards the boy.

It took several attempts and Porthos was sure he had given his friend a bruise on his ankle but eventually they were rewarded by a small groan and the fluttering open of eyelids from their Gascon friend.

"Hey whelp," whispered Porthos soothingly, doing his best to keep his voice quiet so as to not irritate the boy's, no doubt painful, head further.

"…H'rts," whimpered D'Artagnan, quickly curling into himself as much as his still healing ribs allowed.

"You need to stay awake okay D'Art?" Porthos asked, trying hard to keep the worry out of his voice.

"…T'red" mumbled the boy, though he did try to keep his eyes open.

"I know whelp," said Porthos softly, feeling the pain of his own head injury calling him back to sleep as he spoke. "Just for a few minutes though, then you can sleep for a bit, do you think you could do that?"

It took a few moments but eventually D'Artagnan attempted to nod, only to let out another whimper of pain as the action sent stabbing pain through his head.

While Porthos was trying to comfort and soothe D'Artagnan, Corbett had taken to listening out for anyone approaching and his eyes widened with panic as he heard the faint sound of approaching footsteps.


	72. Painful Conversations

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Hmm Louis turned out a bit different to what I had originally planned for this chapter but I've learnt to just go with it when my muse has moments like this so hopefully you still like it.**

 **I briefly mentioned yesterday that our lovely Constance would be mentioned a bit today... Unfortunately my evil mind has decided to hold off on that until tomorrow as it had something else in mind for today's chapter :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Haha very true, though sometimes I wonder if Louis even knows what work is lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Louis annoys me too. He'll probably annoy you in today's chapter as well then. I'm really looking forward to writing the bit where Aramis and Athos learn that their brothers are missing, they're going to be so furious it'll be fun :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville's in for a tiring conversation that's for sure, definitely don't envy him on that front. Poor D'Art's not having a good time today but unfortunately for all of our captured boys it's going to get worse before it gets better :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - I'm sure he wouldn't say no to a hug :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know it was a bit mean of me to end it where I did, but with what I have planned for the pup today I think it'll make up for it :D Aramis and Athos are going to be soooo beyond furious when they learn what's going on and Poor Treville's really not looking forward to the chat he's about to have with the King. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Both Aramis and Athos are going to be pissed when they learn that their brothers are missing and no one told them. They wont be in the dark too long but that's still plenty of time for Marcel to do some damage. Treville's definitely going to end up regretting the decision to keep the information from them once everythings over. Louis's pretty angry that's for sure. Considering what I have planned, Corbett's definitely right to be worried :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I've decided which I'm going to use now though I'm going to leave it as a surprise until we reach that point. I do have to say thank you again for giving me such wonderful suggestions and ideas :D Part of Treville will understand why they took the detour but the other part of him is going to be pissed at them that's for sure. Louis turned out pretty different to what I had originally planned so I hope you still enjoy his bit in this chapter. I even got to add Anne, which I like doing, she's the voice of reason in times like this. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Hmmm currently he's not hurt too badly, that's about all I can promise right now as I know how my evil mind gets when D'Art whump is involved. I'm sooo looking forward to writing Athos and Aramis when they find out the others are missing, they're going to be so furious it should be a lot of fun for me :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Louis definitely an idiot and possibly a feeling guilty idiot after he learns what Treville and the others have suffered through, especially after the words he says today. I'm looking forward to our other muskys learning the truth about their missing brothers... I have it planned in my head and if I can get it to translate from my mind to the screen properly then it should be a good read for you all :D Hmm D'Art's not really okay but he'll live. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - You're the 850th reviewer! I was thinking you weren't going to review today, this was a late one for you hope you're okay :) Louis definitely pissed at our boys and Captain though he might consider being a bit lenient to them once he learns what they suffered through. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah Treville is definitely not happy about Louis arrival but I just couldn't resist adding him in. Our annoying King turned out slightly different to how I was planning but I kinda like how the conversation progressed, hopefully you enjoy it too :) With everything going on the very last thing poor Treville wants to be doing is placating the childish king... On the plus side though he does have Anne on his side, who I really enjoyed writing :D The musketeers may have more men but will they find our missing boys before my evil mind really lets loose that's the question :D I'm loving Porthos in this chapter, his protectiveness is coming out in full force and I really hope you like it too :D Marcel's pretty much got nothing left to lose (in his mind at least) at this point so he's feeling particularly vindictive. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all! You guys are awesome! *gives cookies***

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Two: Painful Conversations  
**

Treville did his best to hide his displeasure at King Louis's dismissive attitude as the pair entered the royal palace. The monarch had been adamant at refusing to listen to the Captain until they returned and were in the throne room, despite Treville's multiple attempts to explain the situation he and his men now found themselves in.

Matters were only made worse for the musketeer Captain when, on their way to the throne room, they passed a very smug Richelieu. It took everything he had not to punch the smug look off of the man's face, knowing he was just as responsible, if not more, for the events that happened in Savoy as he himself was and as such was also partly responsible for creating the anger in both Daviau and Marcel that led them to lash out at his men.

Thankfully Richelieu was wise enough not to comment as they passed, no doubt having seen the anger brewing in Treville's eyes. He did however; try to follow the pair into the throne room, eager to hear both what was going on and Treville getting raged at by the King. Louis noticed their addition fairly quickly and wasted no time in dismissing the now irritated Cardinal, wanting to speak to the Captain alone.

* * *

"Captain Treville," smiled Queen Anne as she rose from her throne as the pair entered the room, having been left behind to deal with matters of state whilst Louis was away hunting. Unlike her husband who had been furious with his departure, Anne had been nearly beside herself with worry for the Captain and his men, knowing that something serious must have happened to keep him away from the city for as long as it did.

"My Queen," smiled Treville as he bowed, quickly attempting to hide the flash of pain that passed across his face as the action pulled his already throbbing wound.

Unfortunately for him, Anne noticed the action and her face filled with worry, "You're hurt?" she asked as she took a step forward, phrasing it as a question despite already knowing the answer. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a small flash of worry enter Louis's eyes, but it was quickly covered by the annoyance and anger the King was feeling for the musketeer Captain.

"It's been tended to Your Majesty," reassured Treville, his hand coming to rest lightly against his wound as he fought back another grimace of pain. "It's healing but unfortunately recent events have only served to irritate it. I'll be fine in time though and your concern is heartwarming Your Majesty, thank you."

"How did you acquire such a wound?" asked Anne, deciding to try and temper her husband's anger as much as she could by starting off the questioning in a calm manner.

"We were ambushed soon after reaching our destination," explained Treville, doing his best to keep the details vague for the young woman he was talking to. "Myself and one of my men were grievously injured while many other suffered smaller wounds."

Anne's hand came to cover her mouth as a small gasp escaped her, worry once again filling her expression. Seeing this Treville was quick to reassure her.

"Thankfully, despite multiple attempts to prove otherwise, I lost no men during this excursion Your Majesties. I have several injured and many in serious need of a long rest but they all still live." Treville felt a sick feeling settle in his stomach at his words. When he had left the garrison, three of his men had been missing. For all he knew the words he had just told the monarchs had been a lie, though he was quick to push that thought out of his mind, not wanting to even think about that possibility and what it would end up doing to his regiment if it was true.

* * *

"Why did you even leave in the first place?" huffed Louis as he practically flopped himself onto his throne.

"Your Majesty?" queried Treville, not quite understanding what was being asked of him.

"You heard me Captain, why did you leave? There are plenty of men in your regiment; surely one of them could have gone in your place… Not that I see why the trip was even needed in the first place."

Treville's eyes grew wide as his hands clenched into fists at the King's heartless dismissal of what had occurred.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, knowing from experience that anger would not help him here, Treville explained. "Two of my best men had been captured and were in the process of being tortured for information. I could not just sit back and do nothing while this occurred."

"Surely your men are trained to handle such situations Captain," sneered Louis, "They are members of the King's musketeers after all. They shouldn't need their Captain to come to their rescue every time something happens to them on a mission."

Anne watched worriedly as Treville struggled not to respond to the slur against his men with the anger he was clearly feeling.

"Captain Treville is loyal to his men My King," spoke Anne softly, desperately hoping to calm some of her husband's anger, or at the very least, give Treville time to collect his so he didn't say or do something he would regret. "Surely he shouldn't be punished for that loyalty?"

For a moment Anne thought she had succeeded when she saw the hard expression on Louis's face soften just a bit, but as soon as he opened his mouth she knew she hadn't.

"His loyalty," spat Louis, rising from his throne to glare hard at the musketeer Captain. "Should be with his King! He had no business going traipsing through the countryside on an unauthorized rescue mission! Your place is in Paris Treville, I thought you understood that when you took on the role as Captain though maybe a wrong choice was made."

Both Queen Anne and Captain Treville felt any words of protest they might have said, still in their mouths at the King's words.

Anne looked horrified at what her husband had said and what he was implying. She was about to speak up on the Captain's behalf when she noticed Treville subtly shake his head at her, knowing that her defense of him would do little to help his case at the moment.

"Your Majesty," said Treville with such calmness that it surprised even him as he bowed low to the fuming monarch. "My men are able to function as well as they do on missions because they know that I have their backs should something happen. Normally, yes I wouldn't have been part of the rescue party, but considering the circumstances I had no choice but to go."

The calmness of Treville's voice, along with the passion burning in his eyes as he spoke seemed to be enough to placate the King's anger, albeit temporarily.

"Circumstances?" Louis asked, trying not to sound too curious as he questioned the man he had all but insulted earlier.

Sighing softly at her husband's sudden mood change Anne turned back to Treville, "Maybe you should start at the beginning Captain."

* * *

As the sound of footsteps drew closer Porthos began trying to move as close to his still dazed young friend as he could, fully intending to try and protect him from what was about to happen. Unfortunately it seemed their captor had anticipated this sort of reaction as their restraints allowed them to get close but not close enough to be of any use.

Porthos was all but growling in frustration when the door opened and a familiar man entered, followed quickly by two others.

"Marcel," spat Corbett, anger burning brightly in his eyes as his mind recalled all the injuries his comrades had suffered whilst also replaying the image of his Captain, one of the first men to have received the musketeer's complete and total trust and loyalty, with a pistol aimed at his chest courtesy of the man in front of them now.

"Thought you'd be out of Paris by now," remarked Porthos, trying his best to keep his tone light as his eyes warily watched the men before him. He didn't like the sick grin on one of Marcel's men's face as he looked at D'Artagnan, the boy still struggling to do as he had been asked by Porthos and to stay awake.

"I have unfinished business," stated Marcel casually as he observed the men before him.

"Come near Aramis or the Captain again and I'll end you," growled Porthos, having heard the promise underlining Marcel's words.

The man smirked, "I think you should be more concerned at your current predicament then worrying about things yet to happen," he said darkly before signaling his men who each went to a different prisoner, one to D'Artagnan, who was too out of it to properly attempt to defend himself and one to Corbett. Each man quickly and without warning, launching a powerful kick to the chained men's stomach's, smirking at the gasps of pain as all the air was knocked from their lungs.

" **DON'T TOUCH THEM!** " roared Porthos as he pulled at his restraints as much as he could in his attempt to launch himself at Marcel.

"I don't think you understand your position here musketeer," sneered Marcel as he nodded towards the man nearest D'Artagnan.

* * *

Porthos watched in horror as the man smirked before grabbing D'Artagnan's broken arm tightly. That alone was enough to have the young Gascon howling in pain but the man followed it up by slowly twisting the limb, pulling out beyond pained sounds from the now crying young man.

" **STOP IT**!" screamed Porthos, his eyes wide with worry and anger as he tried to reach his friend. When the man continued his slow torture of the Gascon, Porthos swallowed his pride and turned back to Marcel.

"Please," he begged, hating himself for doing it but knowing he would hate himself more if he didn't try to get them to leave his friend alone. "Please…"

Marcel looked inordinately pleased with himself at the sight of the larger musketeer begging and allowed himself a couple of extra seconds to enjoy the sight before ordering the man to stop his assault on D'Artagnan.

The second his arm was released D'Artagnan pulled it tight to his chest as he curled up into himself as much as he was able.

* * *

With Porthos's attention now completely on their young friend Corbett decided to take up the talking mantle, hoping that the longer he could keep Marcel talking the longer it would be before he ordered his men to torture them.

"So why are we here?" he asked, not even bothering to hide his disdain for the man in front of him from his voice as he spoke. "What are you planning?"

"Personally," said Marcel as he turned away from Porthos, who was quietly trying to soothe D'Artagnan, the pair of them ignoring the rest of the room's occupants. "You're here because of bad luck on your part," shrugged Marcel as he stood in front of a now confused Corbett. "As a group though…" at this Marcel's expression turned dark. "As a group, you're bait."


	73. Pushing Limits

**Evening (or technically morning I suppose) My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is later then usual, I didn't end up starting work on this chapter until like 2am (courtesy of a slightly longer than expected nap) but I didn't want to leave you all without an update like I did the other day so here we go :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Hmmm He's not going to react well I can promise that :) Aramis and Athos will probably find out what's going on in the next chapter... or the chapter after depending on how evil my mind wants to be :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think he's that in general, not just to Treville. I know I'm so evil :D Should be a good read providing I can get it to translate from my brain to the word document properly :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Gotta love whumpedD'Art :D God I've missed whumping him :) we've got a little more whumpage today and expect more in the coming chapters :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Ah but they have the added numbers of the returned regiment so that'll help a bit with the rescue. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think calling him a brat is being too kind for how he can be sometimes lol I felt really bad for Treville when I had Louis ranting at him yesterday but luckily he wasn't alone, Anne was looking out for him the best she could. D'Art's in for a bit more pain (as are the others) before this is over :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Can't guarantee the rescue will be easy but neither Treville nor the rest of our boys will give up... though Aramis and Athos have to learn the truth about what's going on first which should be interesting mwhaha :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I loved writing Anne in that chapter and I definitely think she'll be a big part of Louis seeing sense. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - I'm really looking forward to our boys learning about their missing friends... this will probably happen in the next chapter or at the very beginning of the one after depending on how mean I'm feeling when I start work on the next one. Needless to say our boys are going to be pretty pissed and Treville's going to be feeling the guilt. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Yeah but it kinda fun writing someone like that as I get to let out my inner petulant toddler whenever Louis needs to have a hissy fit lol. I loved writing Anne in that chapter so I'm glad you liked her. With what I have planned for how this is going to end... Yep Marcel's going to regret not running when he had the chance. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Yeah Louis's interesting to write, I get to channel a toddler when he's having a hissy fit and kinda hate him for it but then he turns around and shows some signs of being a decent human being and I feel bad for hating on him (course he ruins that before too long by ranting again but thats besides the point lol) Yay glad you liked how Anne turned out I loved writing her :D I'm really hoping I can do your idea justice when I get around to writing it, fingers crossed :D I think all our boys are going to need a long rest once all this is over. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah god knows how long it's going to take that hand to heal with all the extra damage it keeps sustaining. Yay I'm glad you liked both Anne and Porthos as I had the most fun writing them in that chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I think he may end up needing it to be a full fledged musketeer at some point lol. You may have told me to leave Corbett alone but all I can promise is that he wont die I'm afraid :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - How poor Anne deals with Louis on a daily basis I will never know, poor woman deserves a medal or something lol. Yeah unfortunately Richelieu is pretty untouchable... though I am thinking that maybe he wont be able to resist making some comment to Treville which will lead to our lovely Captain punching him. I loved writing protective Porthos in that chapter so I'm really glad you liked reading it :) Unfortunately for him though things are going to get worse before they get better. Aramis and Athos are going to learn the truth soon and I'm soooooooo excited to see what you all think about their reactions when they do :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all!**

 **It's 5am now so I'm going back to bed now the chapters up *waves sleepily* night!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Three: Pushing Limits  
**

At Marcel's words Porthos allowed his attention to be pulled from where he was trying to comfort D'Artagnan as a scoff left his lips before he could stop it.

"Something to say musketeer?" sneered Marcel as he moved back to the larger man, a smug look on his face that sent chills down Porthos's spine.

"It'll never work," spat Porthos defiantly. "We stopped the last two of your plans, this one wont be any different.

"Yeah?" smirked Marcel, seemingly amused with the musketeer's conviction. "And how do you plan to do that from in here?"

"…'Thos … 'Mis… The Captain and everyone… They'll stop you," spat a weak but determined voice as all eyes turned to D'Artagnan, the boy struggling to push himself up into a seating position with only one shaking arm, while valiantly trying not to show just how much pain his body was in.

"Such confidence for someone who's not even a proper musketeer," mocked one of the men who had accompanied Marcel into the room.

Turning on his best attempt of Athos's unimpressed look D'Artagnan turned to face the man, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"He's the man that's going to make you bleed I'm afraid boy," stated Marcel with small shrug.

During this exchange both Porthos and Corbett watched with growing pride and worry. D'Artagnan continued to hold his own verbally against the two men, throwing veiled insults against their captors and appearing unaffected by the obvious ones thrown his way. Both musketeers knew it was only a matter of time before the Gascon pushed his luck too far and could only watch and hope that he had enough skill to tell when he needed to stop before he pushed things too far.

Unfortunately it seemed like D'Artagnan lacked that particular skill, or was stubborn enough to ignore the warnings, as he continued to press his luck, his insults getting more brazen and less veiled until Marcel's accomplice decided he had finally had enough and punched the Gascon in the face.

"D'Art!" exclaimed Porthos as he watched his friend's face snap to the side, blood coating his lips both from his nose and from cut on the inside of his cheek from where his teeth had been caught.

"I would watch what you say boy, my friend here has a bit of a temper and considering what's coming it might be wise not to incite it just yet," remarked Marcel with a smug smirk.

D'Artagnan returned the smirk with a harsh glare as he spat out a mouthful of blood. Porthos and Corbett's eyes never left the younger man as the worry in them grew, the hit no doubt jarred more of the Gascon's injuries and if the shaking was anything to go by then the boy was in a lot more pain then he was letting on.

* * *

"So we're bait?" questioned Porthos, eager to get the attention off of D'Artagnan, he could tell the boy was trying to compose himself to not appear weak in front of both his friends and his captor but Porthos knew the boy was also hot-headed and stubborn enough to push himself well past his limits if the situation came to it.

When Marcel did nothing but nod once and raise a questioning eyebrow at him the larger musketeer took that as leave to continue his questioning, "How's that gonna work exactly? 'Mis and the Captain aint stupid and they aint gonna be distracted easily."

At this Marcel's smug grin returned with a vengeance as he took a few steps closer to the musketeer, not missing the way the other two chained men tensed at his proximity to their companion.

"Just how long do you think you've been gone for?" he asked innocently, his head nodding up to the small window behind the musketeer, whose eyes widened in surprise at the same time a whispered curse fell from his lips as he noted the darkening sky.

"I really didn't think we hit you that hard," shrugged the man who kicked Corbett and otherwise remained silent up until this point. He appeared amused by what he was saying and was enjoying mocking the captives. "Seems musketeers are made of weaker stuff then we thought."

* * *

"You jumped me when my back was turned," growled Corbett, already hating himself enough for the fact that it had been his fault they had all been captured in the first place.

He had been walking behind them, enjoying listening to the two of them banter like old friends despite the newness of their friendship, when a sound in a nearby alley caught his attention. His nerves had been on high alert since they had found out Marcel was missing so he wasn't just about to let the sound go uninvestigated.

Turning towards the alley and putting his back to his still walking friends, he had been about to call them when a blinding pain erupted at the back of his head sending him tumbling into the alley. Whilst not enough to completely knock him out it was sufficient enough to heavily disorientate him, allowing his attacker to punch him in the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs and preventing him from calling about before the same attacker followed that up by hitting him in the head, effectively knocking him out.

The next thing the musketeer knew he was waking up chained to see his friends in a similar state, only unconscious, near him.

"Fight me now and I guarantee you wont be so smug when we're done."

"Confident are we?" smirked the man as he rolled his shoulders back, eyeing the chained and glaring musketeer with no small amount of amusement.

Corbett scoffed, "Against a coward like you? Always."

It should have been obvious that the man wouldn't take too kindly to being called a coward but it still came as a bit of a surprise when he launched another powerful kick to Corbett's torso, a sickening crack filling the air followed moments later by a breathless cry of pain from the musketeer as his body was assaulted by the pain of having his ribs broken.

"Corbett!" exclaimed Porthos, now slightly worried about who he needed to protect more. Part of him knew that, should push come to shove, Corbett had the skills and the training to take care of himself and that because of that, he should focus his attempts of protection on the hot-headed Gascon who seemed to attract trouble like nothing he had seen before… But that idea didn't sit well with the solider part of him, he couldn't just ignore a brother-in-arms when they were in danger.

"Are we done yet?" sighed Marcel, "No doubt the musketeers have realized these three are missing by now and every second we waste is another that they get closer to finding us before I'm ready."

The two men accompanying him seemed to restrain themselves at Marcel's words and Porthos realized that he had probably paid for their loyalty. The two men weren't familiar to him but the way they were dressed and how they acted was and it worried him.

If he had to guess Porthos would have said that the accomplices were from the Court Of Miracles. He knew the type of men they were now dealing with, desperate and angry… never a good combination. Life in the Court was never an easy one, you fought tooth and nail to keep what you had and hated anyone in the position to take it away, like soldiers and guards. No doubt Marcel appealed to both the desperation and anger when he found them, offering them money to help him capture and torture several musketeers. The money alone would have been more than enough to buy the loyalty from most of the Court.

* * *

"Oh I don't know boy," mused Marcel, pulling Porthos from his worrying thoughts and sending the musketeer into a silent internal tirade over the Gascon's seemingly inability to keep his hot-headedness under control in situations like this, something he and his brothers would have to work with him on should they get out of this.

Oblivious to the larger musketeer's thoughts Marcel continued, "I could always send one of my friend's here to go and collect that lovely red head of yours," Porthos tensed at this, his eyes locking onto D'Artagnan's now paling form. "It'd be interesting to see if you were still as cocky and confident then."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" roared D'Artagnan, ignoring the pain of his injuries as he tried to launch himself at the man kneeling down close to him.

Scowling Marcel wiped away the spit that had landed on his face before backhanding D'Artagnan hard enough to send him flying to the ground, a cry of pain tearing from his throat as he landed.

Ignoring the protests of the remaining captives Marcel moved closer to D'Artagnan who now had his eyes scrunched shut in pain. Stepping now on the young man's unbroken hand Marcel glared hard at him, "I make the rules here boy. I may have been lenient last time we met but that was before, don't expect the same now."

"…Go near her…" growled D'Artagnan through gritted teeth and even Porthos had to admit he was slightly unnerved by the fury in his friend's eyes. "Go… near her… and I'll tear you apart."

Corbett blinked, surprised by the anger and fury in the young man, he knew the Gascon had a thing for the Bonacieux woman, hell he wouldn't be surprised if the whole of Paris knew by now, the young man wasn't anywhere near as subtle as he seemed to think he was but still, he hadn't expected such a reaction, clearly he cared a lot more than the musketeer had realized.

Marcel even seemed a little unnerved by the promise of pain in D'Artagnan's eyes, which sent a burst of pride through the two musketeers as they watched with inwardly smug expressions as the amusement drained from their captor's eyes while he moved his foot off of the boy's hand.

"I told you once before boy," growled Marcel, "I have no intention of harming those not involved with this," his expression grew dark as he replaced his foot on D'Artagnan's hand, "however I will not hesitate to bring your lady into this if you continue to test my patience."

"Now then," he stated, once again releasing the pressure on D'Artagnan's hand as he stepped back, "Time's of the essence, lets get started."


	74. Fury

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **This took a little longer to write then I had hoped but damn do I like how it turned out :D**

 **Because of this I'm going to beg for reviews from you all! I really really REALLY want to know what you all think of this so please please PLEASE review! *offers cookies, cakes and other yummy goodies as bribes*  
**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Romirola: Thanks for the review - Glad you had a fun catch up :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha your review made me laugh, definitely not going easy on any of them :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah... he wasn't originally crazy, I'm beginning to think I can't create a baddie that doesnt end up batshit crazy by the end of a story lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I'm planning for him to end up in pretty rough shape by then end of all this worry not :) His mouth is going to get him in a bit more trouble today but he's actually using it for a good reason so maybe we'll let him off. I love writing the protective side of our boys so I'm really glad you enjoyed reading it. Athos and Aramis's reactions are something I'm really looking forward to seeing everyones reactions to :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately D'Art's mouth is going to get him into a little more trouble today but its for a good reason so I suppose we might be able to let him off for that. Protective Porthos is great to write but yeah you're right. Marcel targeting the pup is only going to anger our boys even more. Part of me feels like writing a bit of Marcel going to Constance and her just slapping him lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah I know :D No one threatens Constance when our favourite pup's around :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I'm almost tempted to do it just to write her slapping him lol but you're right our boys would lose it if he actually captured her. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I would say he's doing it because he's a sadistic freak but he does have a plan (of sorts) which is hopefully coming a littler clearer by the end of this chapter... maybe... if i've written it well enough... It all makes sense to me but that because I know how its supposed to be so fingers crossed it makes sense to you guys as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha yeah definitely nothing good planned for them, not that anything good ever really happens to them when I'm around lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah Marcel's not going to live too long, especially when our boys get a hold of him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I have a feeling you might really like this chapter so I'm really hoping that feeling is right :D Our lovely pup is one tough cookie and he's too stubborn to let the pain keep him down too long, especially when his friends are in danger. Insults were probably not the best way to go but I just couldn't see D'Art remaining silent. Corbett's a musketeer, couldn't not have him doing something... Plus he's pretty bitter over how he was captured. Haha I think Porthos will be forcing Athos and Aramis to join him in talking to the boy about how he handles himself in situations like that given his habit of attracting trouble. Protective D'Art is always great to write so I'm glad you enjoyed him, no one messes with or threatens to mess with our pup's woman and gets away with it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **p.s: PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Four: Fury  
**

With a small groan of pain Athos's eyes sluggishly opened and his brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to remember when he had fallen asleep. His sleep-addled mind was debating this question when he became increasingly aware of the warmth on his side.

The confusion faded from the musketeer's face as a sad yet fond smile took its place. There, nestled as tightly into his side as he could possibly manage, was Aramis. The disheveled medic had his head resting on Athos's shoulder and his hands fisted tightly into the swordsman's shirt. Somehow though, even in sleep, his friend had been aware enough not to jostle his broken ankle as their legs remained untangled, something unusual for the medic who was notorious for doing so when sleeping with other people.

For several minutes Athos allowed himself to simply lie there and relish the sight of his brother looking somewhat at peace. Recent events had been trying for the man and Athos knew they were definitely in store for some seriously bad nights in the future and so he had learnt early on to enjoy the good moments when they come.

It was after a few minutes that Athos realized that he and Aramis were alone in the room. The swordsman's brows furrowed in confusion at this, having expected both D'Artagnan and Porthos to be there when they awoke. He would have understood his protégé not being there as he knew the boy was equally as worried for the young stable hand Jacques, who was fighting for his life, but to not even see Porthos was worrying.

With a sigh and small groan of pain Athos began the arduous task of trying to move, fully intent on finding out where his brothers were, he could tell it was beginning to get dark outside and he wanted to make sure they had returned safely.

He had his good leg over the edge of the bed and was in the process of easing his broken one over as well when Aramis began to whimper, either at the loss of contact and warmth or at the shadows in his mind he didn't know but he wasn't going to ruin the last good rest his friend was likely to get in a while by leaving, so with one last longing look at the door Athos settled himself back into the bed, his hand coming up to run through the medic's hair as whispered words of comfort slipped from his lips.

As he felt Aramis settle back into a semi-restful sleep Athos felt the results of his own injuries calling his tired body back to sleep. He fought the call for a while, intent on waiting until someone came to check on them so he could ask about his brothers. Unfortunately his body was still quite weak from everything it had suffered and he felt his traitorous eyes begin to close only moments later, the optimistic part of his mind reassuring him by stating that Treville would have woken them if something were wrong.

* * *

Porthos grunted as yet another fist made contact with his already bruised skin, he had lost count of how many punches had been thrown his way since this began, instead focusing on keeping all signs of pain hidden or at the very least minimalized as much as possible from his assailants.

That had been particularly hard to do when, after a series of vicious punches, his shoulder had been popped from its socket. Blinding pain had shot through his body at that and it was the only time during the entire assault that Porthos allowed for his tormentors to see exactly how much pain he was actually in, simply because it was too painful and too much of a shock to his system to hide.

As his attackers took a quick break to rid the splatters of his blood from their fists Porthos snuck a glance at his chained friends. It was a little hard for him to make them out as one of his eyes was completely swollen shut and the other wasn't far off but by some small kindness he was able to make eye contact with them both.

Corbett looked defiant yet tired as he tried to silently reassure the senior musketeer of his wellness despite having endured a similar assault. The musketeer was sporting a large darkening bruise down one side of his face, a split lip that was coating his mouth in blood, a broken and heavily bleeding nose as well as multiple bruises that were beginning to blossom under his clothing.

At one point during the assault Corbett had sustained a barrage of hits on his already damaged ribs that had the musketeer passing out for a few minutes. Whilst this was a cause of great concern for both Porthos and D'Artagnan it did grant their friend a reprieve as both Marcel and his men seemed to instantly lose interest in him when he was unable to give any sort of reaction.

Seeing that his friend was as well as could be expected given what was happening to them Porthos turned his gaze over to D'Artagnan. The young man was looking at him with a fearful and worried expression and it took a few moments for his pain-filled mind to realize that the fear and worry wasn't for his own self-preservation but was for his friends. Porthos felt his heart warming at the thought that after all they had each suffered through D'Artagnan was worried only for them; the lad was definitely musketeer material.

For some reason Marcel had opted to reframe from joining in on the assault so that left only his two henchmen to do his dirty work. Thankfully this meant that their focus was on the musketeers, leaving the Gascon untouched for the moment. Porthos new this was unlikely to last but he was grateful for it nevertheless.

* * *

The next time Athos woke the room was covered in darkness and the swordsman couldn't rid himself of the sickening feeling of dread that had settled within his gut.

Sparing his brother a glance Athos noticed he was also waking up so he kept himself still enough not to jostle the man as he woke.

"…'Thos?" came a weak mumble from Aramis's lips as his eyes flickered open. Athos felt pain grip his heart at how exhausted his brother looked despite the sleep he had gotten. The medic's eyes were rimmed red and he had tearstains down his cheeks.

"I'm here," soothed Athos softly as he rubbed circles on the back Aramis's shoulder with his thumb.

"…You stayed…"

Athos blinked a bit in surprise as his grip on the marksman's shoulder tightened subconsciously, "Of course," he nodded, offering his friend a small smile. "I told you, you're not alone. I wont leave you."

Those simple words were almost enough to send a fresh wave of tears streaming down Aramis's face but to the musketeer's credit he was able to blink them back as he tightened his grip on Athos's shirt.

"… How long?" he asked quietly, eager to move the subject away from what it had been on.

Athos eyed the man for a moment, internally debating whether it would do more harm than good to humor his friend and go along with the conversation change or not. With a small sigh he decided to go with it, knowing any addressing of grief and guilt would go down a lot better when the rest of their group was present and they weren't in a dark room. "A while," shrugged the swordsman, "It was still light out when you fell asleep."

Aramis nodded absently, slowly pushing himself away from the warmth of Athos's side to sit up, his grief-filled eyes scanning the dark room, a growing frown pulling at his lips as he did so.

"Aramis?" asked Athos, his mind still slightly muddled by sleep as he tried to work out what had his brother frowning.

Aramis turned to face him, a worried look in his eyes that instantly chased away the last remnants of sleep from the swordsman's mind. "Where are the others? Porthos and D'Art?"

This time it was Athos's turn to frown as it finally clicked why he had woken with a feeling of dread within him. "They went out to get you a change of clothes hours ago," he explained, looking around the small room and seeing no evidence of their brothers' return. "They must be in the main room, maybe Porthos is keeping D'Artagnan company while he watches over Jacques?"

As harsh as it may have seemed neither Athos nor Aramis really believed that Porthos would choose to watch Jacques over his brothers so both men found their worry growing.

"Let's go find out."

* * *

It took a few minutes for the pair of them to untangle themselves from the bed sheets and get off the bed. Athos instantly grabbed a crutch to help aid him walk, knowing the last thing he needed to do right now was worry his brother further by trying to limp unaided.

Aramis raised an eyebrow at his friend, "You're supposed to use two, you know that right?" he teased lightly, his smile was strained and didn't quite reach his eyes but Athos took the teasing as a good sign anyway.

"Come on."

As they approached the door they were able to make out faint snippets of what was being said in the other room. They could only make out a couple of voices, one of which was definitely Treville's and only a few fragments of the conversation going on, but it was what they were able to hear that had them flinging open the door in a panicked rage.

"What do you mean they haven't returned!?" snapped Athos as he and Aramis stormed into the room, both of them glaring daggers at the now shocked, surprised and guilty looking men in front of them.

"Athos," said Treville calmly as he took a few steps towards his lieutenant, though Athos was having none of it.

"Treville," growled Athos, his body shaking with barely contained anger. "What is going on?"

Treville sighed, knowing he had no way of keeping it from them any longer. When he had finally returned from the palace an hour ago he was hoping for good news but unfortunately not only had the sweep of the garrison turned up nothing but Porthos's group had also failed to return and no sign of them had been found.

"Captain!" snapped Aramis when he had finally had enough of Treville's hesitance, his voice was harsh, cold and completely unlike anything the musketeers had heard aimed towards one of their own before.

"They haven't returned from when they left earlier," stated Reynard resignedly, knowing the two men in front of him deserved to know.

"What!?" they exclaimed in unison.

"But… but" stammered Aramis as his mind tried to process the information. "But they left hours ago! Why are we only noticing this now?"

Athos was the first of the pair to understand the guilty looks appearing on both his Captain and his brothers-in-arms faces. The swordsman's body went ridged as he fought against the urge to lash out physically at them as he opened his mouth, his words cold and biting. "You knew," he snarled, feeling rather than seeing Aramis coming to the same conclusion beside him. "You knew they were missing and you kept it from us."

Treville sighed and nodded. "You would have ran out in search of them," he offered by way of explanation.

"Damn right we would have!" roared Aramis, his hands clenching into fists as his entire frame shook with rage. "Marcel's out there with a vendetta against musketeers and then they go missing!? Of course we'd go! You had no right to this from us!"

Treville's eyes narrowed. "Neither of you were in any shape to be running through the streets of Paris. I had men searching, it's not like I left them out to dry."

"They're our brothers!" snarled Athos, the one hand that wasn't holding a crutch moving to grip Aramis's elbow tight enough to prevent him from attacking the Captain.

"They're **my** men!" roared Treville as he stormed closer to the two men. "Their safety is my concern, my job as is yours. I could not in good conscience let the two of you know as I knew how you would react. The rest of the regiment have been searching for the last few hours and have seen no sign of them."

"We're going," snapped Aramis, as he looked to Athos, who nodded, before the pair began to move around the Captain, intent on leaving the infirmary.

"No you're not," ordered Treville, his voice full of command and power that it stopped the two men in their tracks. Before either of them could retort Treville was quick to continue. "It's pitch black out there now. Not only are the streets infinitely more dangerous in the dark but you wont be able to see let alone follow any sort of trail that might have been left so no, no ones going out until first light."

For a minute the musketeers and Treville thought that Athos and Aramis were going to ignore the order and go out anyway but after a few tense minutes full of harsh glares the two men conceded defeat and began to head back to the room they had woken up in.

Just before they entered Athos turned back around to face Treville, who looked beyond exhausted by everything that was going on and to the lieutenant's mild surprise he found he didn't really care. "You should have told us," he said, his voice expressionless as he fought to get his face the same way.

"Athos," sighed Treville but before he could say any more Athos continued.

"We know best how they think," retorted the swordsman. "Porthos would have been in charge and we know what routes he would actively avoid and which he would prefer. D'Artagnan was there so there's every chance they stopped off at the Bonacieux residence –"

"I told them no deviations," dismissed Treville, though his voice didn't come across as confident as he may have liked as he realized he hadn't considered this possibility.

Athos's eyes narrowed. "Constance lives not far from my own apartments and every instinct in that boy would be crying out to warn her of the possibility of Marcel being loose in the city. You really think he couldn't convince Porthos to take the slight detour?"

Treville was silent as he took in the information, feeling slightly stupid at not having realized this before.

"We're going tomorrow, don't think about stopping us," Athos declared coldly before he followed Aramis back into the room, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

D'Artagnan's eyes screwed shut in pain as a slightly muffled scream of pain tore its way through his clenched teeth. For the last hour or so Marcel had instructed his men to increase the pain they were causing and D'Artagnan didn't know how much longer he could hang on until he passed out.

He knew Porthos was already unconscious, having borne the brunt of the men's sadistic assault. The larger musketeers' limp form was worrying for the Gascon but he had had little time to contemplate or panic over it before the men moved on to him.

Corbett had tried to get the attention away from the younger man and onto himself but he was barely conscious himself and the constant damage to his ribs was making it increasingly difficult for the man to breathe. So, in an effort to protect the man from further harm D'Artagnan had thrown every insult and slur he could think of at the men.

For a split second he was relieved to see it had worked and the men were now ignoring Corbett's attempts and heading his way. It was only when they started on him that he realized the giant flaw in his plan as furious men were much more vindictive.

"I think that's enough for now gents," smirked Marcel as he casually observed the damage done to the men. "Gather what we need and get it delivered to Captain Treville at first light."

D'Artagnan's eyes widened in fear as the men once again began to move closer to him but he was in too much pain and was too weak to offer up any sort of fight.

* * *

"Captain Treville?" called a voice, pulling the musketeer's focus away from where he was instructing his men on the search plan for the day. The night had been incredibly tense for his men and was only made worse come the morning when Aramis and Athos emerged from their room without sparing himself or any of the other musketeers a single glance before collecting their gear and heading out to the courtyard.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked, his eyebrows rising slightly in surprise as he noticed the voice began to a young boy, who looked to be not even in his teens, carrying a box in his arms.

"I was paid to give this to you," replied the boy as he passed the Captain the box before grinning proudly at himself for a job well done as he skipped off back to wherever he had come from.

Treville blinked in surprise at the sudden departure before moving to open the box, not missing the way Aramis and Athos moved to also see what the box contained.

Mere moments after the box was opened Treville was sent flying to the ground thanks to a swift and powerful punch to the jaw from a beyond furious Athos.

The musketeer stood stock still for several moments as he panted heavily, Aramis's hand on his arm being the only thing stopping him from attacking the Captain further.

"Come on," whispered Aramis, not caring to hide the anger in his voice, "We need to go."

Without another word both musketeers stormed out of the garrison, leaving the remaining men to help their Captain back up and stare wide-eyed at the items that had fallen out of the box.

One familiar leather jacket and two pauldrons, each covered in blood.


	75. The Search

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Okay so today I learnt how hard it is to write when you feel like crap :( Hopefully this chapter doesn't reflect how crappy I'm feeling today otherwise you're all in for a pretty abysmal read I'm afraid.**

 **On a cheerier note though we're on chapter 75! AND we're near 900 reviews!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah this search is not going to be a pleasant walk in the park for our two boys but they're both stubborn and worried enough to push forward regardless of their own pain. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think considering the situation Treville will be kind enough not to kick him out... punish him maybe but the Captain's feeling pretty guilty at not telling them so that'll make him more understanding and forgiving of their anger. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yeah it was definitely inferred :D Haha yeah Marcel's going to meet a bloody end I can promise that much :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - *gives cookie* :) Ouch about the fingernails . I was wondering about the hate-o-meter, bet it'll happen again when we get to exactly what Marcel and his goons did to our boys to get their stuff covered in blood :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter73) wow I'm glad you think so, thank you so much! :D haha yeah maybe Corbett should be forced to listen into the lecture about not antagonizing your captors that D'Art really needs to have. (chapter74) Oooh I love D'Art channeling Athos too (as if that wasnt obvious by the several times i've done it lately) I think that might be happening more in my next story as well :) Yay I'm glad you thought Athos was still in character... I wasn't sure if the punch was going to have been too much. Their anger is kinda being pushed to the side in a way today as they're completely focused on the search for the missing men but when they rescue them and see the conditions they're in ... ooooh they're gonna be pissed again :D Bwhahaha XD I was soo tempted to write something like that but I figured Athos is all pissed and serious and that line (or something like it) would be a bit of humor that probably wouldnt have fitted with his character right then but now I can't stop picturing him saying it with an exasperated sigh lol XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - It was going to be Aramis who threw the punch, especially as his emotional state isn't exactly the most stable right now but I figured Athos feels like he's responsible for his friends as he's their little groups leader so I could see him taking this whole situation really hard and lashing out. Unfortunately Marcel has been quite nasty to our missing men... but I have a plan for some cute conversations to follow in coming chapters so thats good :D I think furious is an understatement. His plan is focused more on Treville (as you'll understand in a coming chapter) and hurting Aramis by doing so is an added benefit. Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Definitely expect the worst :D Our lovely pup is in quite a state. Athos & Aramis's anger is kinda being put to one side at the moment so they can focus on the search but it'll be coming out in full force once again when our boys have been rescued :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Couldn't resist the small cuddly moment so I'm glad you liked it. Our boys are pretty furious at the moment and it's only going to get worse when they see the condition of the missing men when we get around to the rescue. Athos and Aramis are definitely not in any condition to be fighting... but they're furious and stubborn enough to give it a good go should the opportunity arise. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Tempting but yeah that would have probably have ended one of their careers if I had done that. Ahh you love the virtual treats really :D Athos and Aramis are pretty stubborn, especially now that they know what's at risk so they'll get pretty far... Can't promise they wont pass out afterwards but they'll get there. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :D Had it been anyone but their friends I think Athos and Aramis would have seen the sense in Treville's logic of not telling them... but seeing as it was their friends all sense and logic was stamped out by anger and worry. Our boy's are going to be feeling the guilt at sleeping through their brothers torture when this is all over (lots of guilt happening very soon) but first their anger is going to return in full force when they see just how bad our missing men are. We may even get another punch... just probably not to Treville as that might be pushing Athos's luck a bit. I was sooo tempted to end the chapter with the punch and not even tell you what was in the box until today but I thought that would be a bit harsh. It was tempting to have some sort of body part in the box but I figured that missing a finger or something would impact the persons ability to hold a blade or fire a gun so would probably end that persons musketeer career and the only person i could do that to would have been Corbett, who has annoyingly grown on me, so i couldn't do it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you awesome people so much!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Five: The Search  
**

Waking up to the agony raging through his body was probably the worst thing Corbett had ever experienced, every twitch of his aching body sent shockwaves of pain through him and his ribs burned with every breath he tried to take.

With a weary groan of pain the musketeer forced his tired eyes open. The first thing to catch his eyes was the streaks of dried blood staining his skin and clothing. It took a few moments for his pain-addled mind to comprehend why he hurt and why he was covered in blood but as soon as he did his head shot up, ignoring the inferno of pain the action caused. Corbett's eyes went wide as they landed on the slumped form in the corner of the room.

He took a few minutes to take in the damage done and before too long the pain of his own injuries was once again pulling him under, a whispered name leaving his chapped lips as his eyelids fluttered closed once more.

"…D'Artagnan."

* * *

"Aramis!" grunted Athos as he followed behind his furious friend. The pair of them had discussed their search plan the night before once their anger at being left out of the know had calmed enough for them to think without wanting to break something.

When the medic failed to respond to his call Athos huffed before trying again, "Aramis!"

Thankfully this time Aramis seemed to have heard his name being called and quickly spun on his heels to look at his brother, eyebrows raised in question.

Choosing to respond to the silent question with a silent answer Athos merely nodded towards the crutch gripped tightly at his side, a scowl growing on his face the longer he stared at the offending item.

It took a moment for the anger to fade enough for Aramis to realize what was going on but once he did he sent his brother a small apologetic look, understanding that he had been charging off in his fury and the injured swordsman was having trouble keeping up.

"Sorry my friend," whispered Aramis brokenly, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

Athos let out another small huff at his brother's actions, the hand not gripping the crutch coming up to rest gently on the medic's shoulder.

"We'll find them."

Aramis swallowed, fear and anger warring for dominance in his eyes as he tried to banish the memory of the blood stained pauldrons and jacket.

"Aramis," called Athos, his voice commanding yet still somehow soft as he gently squeezed the man's shoulder causing him to zone back in. When he was sure Aramis was focusing on him Athos looked straight into his eyes and said, "We **will** find them."

Aramis nodded weakly though his next words were out of his mouth before he could even register it happening. "B…But what if –"

"They're alive," stated Athos definitively having easily been able to tell where Aramis was going. In all honesty his mind had gone the same way briefly but he refused to let his mind linger on that possibility.

"You don't know that," whispered Aramis brokenly, unconsciously leaning into his brother's touch.

"I do," nodded Athos as he slowly eased the medic to start moving again.

"How?"

"Marcel wants to hurt us," stated Athos as he kept his eyes focused for any signs that could lead to his missing friends. "If he had killed them he would have tormented us with their bodies instead."

Aramis nodded, understanding the logic in his brother's words. "He could be trying to give us false hope…"

"Doubtful."

"But possible," Aramis said, his hand coming to clutch the rosary around his neck, a silent prayer for his friends' safety and lives leaving his lips as he and Athos continued to walk.

"…They're alive," stated Athos are a few moments and the conviction in his voice had Aramis nodding in agreement, despite the pessimistic part of his mind that was listing all the ways they could have died.

"So," said the medic with as much false cheer as he could manage, "Constance's?"

* * *

It took the pair longer then they wanted to admit to reach the Bonacieux residence and both found themselves sighing in relief as the modest home came into view.

"Madame Bonacieux?" called Athos tiredly as he knocked heavily on the door. The walk had taken a lot out of him and his whole body was screaming out for rest. He knew Aramis had been watching him worriedly for a good part of the walk but he found himself unable to care, with Porthos and the others missing there was no time to think about his own pain.

"Athos?" called a hesitant voice in response and moments later the door opened.

"Did you catch him?" asked Constance, her eyes filling with worry as she failed to spot her lodger with the two men at her door.

"What?" blinked Athos.

"The fugitive," explained the redhead, having realized her rushed questioned might not have made much sense to the clearly tired musketeer at her door. "D'Artagnan warned me to stay inside until he was caught."

"You saw him!?" exclaimed Aramis, almost pushing Athos out of the way to reach the young, now visibly worried, woman. "He was here!?"

Over the next few minutes Athos and Aramis told Constance what they knew of the situation, omitting the more ominous facts while she told them everything she remembered of D'Artagnan's short visit.

"You'll… You'll find hi-them right?" asked Constance, a furious blush hitting her cheeks as she prayed they didn't notice her almost slip, though from the knowing looks on both of their faces they did.

"Stay inside," said Athos as the pair prepared to leave, "I'll have Treville send someone to notify you when they've been found."

Sighing and grumbling under her breath about her lack of ability to do anything to help Constance nodded before retreating back into her house.

"Well they made it to Constance's at least," mused Aramis, "That means they would then be heading to your apartments."

Athos nodded before pointing to a small side street, "that's the quickest route. I doubt Porthos would have been willing to risk further delay by taking the main road."

Aramis nodded, eying his exhausted brother for but a moment before grabbing is free arm and throwing it over his shoulder, the medic's own coming to gently wrap around the swordsman's waist.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Porthos let out a small groan of pain as the pounding in his head became increasingly more apparent.

Squinting his eyes open the larger musketeer let out another groan and hiss of pain as he fought against the wave of nausea that was building within him.

When it had passed the musketeer finally realized that it was daylight outside, muttering a string of curses under his breath he tried to work through the pain enough to check out the condition of his friends. The last thing he remembered, it hadn't even been fully dark outside so to wake up and find it clearly mid morning was very disconcerting and worrying.

The musketeer barely held back a hiss of pain as he turned to check over Corbett, having figured that Marcel's anger would have spurred the man on to focusing the attention onto the two musketeers in the group.

The sight that met him had his eyes widening in both concern and horror. The bruises that had just been beginning to form the last time he had checked were now deep and dark, dried blood crusted across his face and several fresh pools now stained his torn clothing.

From his position Porthos could also just about make out the faint gleam of sweat on the man's skins, evidence of a fever as the temperature of their cell definitely wasn't something that would make one sweat.

"Christ Corbett," cursed the musketeer as he tried to ignore the pain that shot through his body as he moved in an effort to search for more injuries on his friend.

"…P'thos?" came a pained reply from the man Porthos hadn't even noticed was awake.

"How you doing Cor?" asked Porthos, his words slurring slightly as his body battled injury-driven exhaustion. "Looks like they did a number on you."

For a few moments Porthos thought the bloodied musketeer had passed out again due to the silence and lack of reaction from his friend but eventually, just as he was about to give up, he heard a small grunt that drew his attention back to his friend.

"Corbett?"

Saying nothing in an attempt to conserve what air he could get into his lungs Corbett slowly shook his head, squinting at the other musketeer to make sure he was paying attention before nodding towards the corner, a guilty and worried expression on his bloodied and bruised face.

Porthos felt his heart stop as he realized what his friend had been gesturing to. Ignoring the agony that threatened to overwhelm him as he forced his injured body to quickly turn Porthos felt an animalistic growl full of rage bubble up in his throat as he was met by the appalling state of his young friend.

* * *

"You're sure?" Treville asked, trying his best to not look too intimidating as he questioned the young boy who had brought the box to the garrison that morning.

After Athos and Aramis had all but stormed out of the garrison Treville had ordered a couple of his men to track down the young delivery boy, hoping he would be able to give them some information regarding who had paid him to ensure the box made it to the garrison.

It had taken a few hours but eventually Alain and Blaise had managed to track the boy down and, after numerous promises that he wasn't in trouble, brought him to the Captain, who had then spent the next hour or so continually questioning the nervous young boy.

The boy had given them some interesting and potentially promising information but given the seriousness of the situation Treville found his paranoia questioning every little thing the boy was telling them.

"It's true sir, I swear!" exclaimed the slightly fearful boy. After he had described the three men who had paid him to deliver the boy the Captain had gotten very demanding with his questioning, though the boy wasn't quite perceptive enough to realize that it was only after he had described the third man that the musketeers had all tensed up and the questioning had intensified.

"Captain," called Issac quietly, worriedly eying the small boy in front of his Captain, the more demanding Treville became the more terrified the boy got and Issac hated seeing the child so scared.

The call of his name seemed to be enough to snap Treville out of his mood as his let out a long sigh before sending the boy an apologetic smile.

"You have our thanks Remy," stated Treville as he passed a few coins into the boy's hand before sending him on his way.

* * *

"What do we do now Captain?" asked Alain, fidgeting nervously as he tried to contain his growing worry for the missing men.

"Get me Athos and Aramis, they'll want to be here for this."


	76. The Search II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **OMG only 1 more review until we reach 900 reviews!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Hmmm that might be a good idea :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Thanks :) I'm doing a bit better today, still feeling pretty crappy but better so writing wasn't as bad today. Reading reviews is definitely helping so keep them coming :D Our boy are very very worried and D'Art is definitely the worst off at the moment, but its me so couldnt really expect anything different lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - You're right to be worried about D'Art, he's in quite a bad way right now. Athos and Aramis will be meeting up with Treville and his group in tomorrows chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - maybe :D Hmmm How do i write a emotionally traumatizing death for my baddie. I don't think I could make Supernatural look harmless. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Mwhahaha I know! I'm having a lot of fun keeping you all guessing what I've done to poor little D'Art, you wont be learning what I've done to him until the rescue happens. Aramis and Athos are on the hunt, getting a brief clue today and will soon be joining up with Treville again. I will give you this though, purely as i'm being mean and making you wait to find out about D'Art... Either Aramis or Athos WILL kill Marcel. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Miisakee: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) worry not Corbett's grown on me enough that I can't kill him now. He's in pretty bad shape but he will survive. I'm glad my works improving and thanks for pointing out the couple of typos in yesterday's chapter, I welcome any and all comments about my work, especially constructive criticism. Oh and good luck with your book :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Athos and Aramis are very stubborn, though Aramis will briefly be putting his foot down today in terms of Athos's health. All three of our missing men are in pretty bad shape right now (I've been a bit mean) Haha you know me well, yes there will be a fight :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Haha Yeah Aramis definitely noticed Constance's slip... a little bit of teasing to come D'Art's way once they've been rescued me thinks :D Athos and Aramis will be joining up with Treville and some of the other men before starting their rescue attempt and they're all going to be in for quite a shock as Marcel and his men have been quite vicious to our missing men. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Thanks for the hugs & tea :) I'm doing a bit better today, still a bit crappy but better so I'm taking what I can get :) Aramis and Athos are determined to find some clue as to their brothers' whereabouts. I'm really looking forward to the Treville/Athos blow up, it's going to be soooo much fun to write :D though I'm going to have to remember to keep Athos somewhat restrained as, like you said, Treville is his commanding officer. Bwaha Yeah pain suddenly becomes non-existent when a friend is in trouble it seems... it's a musketeer thing i think, they can stubborn their way through the pain lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I only need one more now! and yeah I kinda can't help it, D'Art's just so much fun to hurt :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you're feeling better yourself :) I'm doing a lot better today, still a bit urgh but tons better than yesterday so I'm just grateful for that. I loved Athos in the last chapter so I'm really happy you liked him too, his stubborn side is coming out in full force today, though Aramis will be (briefly) putting a stop to it. Oh I am sooo loving keeping you all guessing about D'Art, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the rescue to see what they've actually done to him but the rescue's coming pretty soon so I wont keep you waiting too long I promise :) Aramis & Athos's reaction to D'Art's (and the others) conditions is another thing I'm looking forward to writing :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis and Athos probably shouldn't be helping out with the rescue considering their current condition but I really don't see anyone being able to stop them from joining the mission without knocking them out and tying them up or something lol. D'Art's in a pretty bad way I can promise that :) but you'll have to wait until the rescue to find out what I've done to him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. You guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Six: The Search II  
**

When the two musketeers finally reached Athos's apartments the medic was all but carrying his friend, the swordsman's body too overwhelmed by the pain and exhaustion of his injuries to fully carry his own weight.

"Locked," sighed Aramis as he tried the door, shifting his grip on Athos to search for something suitable to pick the lock open with when Athos sluggishly pushed a key into his hands.

Aramis blinked, staring down at the key in his hand, "Didn't know you had more than one," he mused as he unlocked the door.

"Don't" grunted Athos as he limped into his apartment.

Aramis's head tilted to one side in confusion as he turned to look at his friend. "Then how did you plan for Porthos and the others to get in?"

Athos shrugged, his eyes locking on to the half-full bottle of wine on his table. "He likes to pick the locks," he offered by way of an explanation, "say's it keeps him sharp."

Aramis blinked again before letting out a small laugh, the first piece of true, positive emotion he had shown since Vivienne's death, "That does sound like him." A smirk pulled at his lips as he added casually, "you know he's teaching the kid right?"

Athos said nothing in response, merely raised a questioning eyebrow at his friend.

"Caught him doing it a couple of weeks back, from what I could tell D'Art was getting quite good. Heard Porthos tell him he'll teach him how to pick pocket next," teased Aramis, a small grin tugging at his lips when he heard Athos's quiet grumblings.

With one last fond look at his brother Aramis moved to the closet, opening it wide and staring at its contents for a few moments before turning to face his expectant brother with a slightly sheepish expression. "I… Don't actually know what you had in here as to whether they've taken anything."

This time it was Athos who chuckled at his friend, limping slowly over to the wardrobe, inspecting the clothes inside for a few moments before nodding, confirming that their missing friends had been here at some point.

"Okay," nodded Aramis, doing his best to keep his worry out of his voice. "So they made it here, that means they were grabbed somewhere on their way back to the garrison."

"Let's go," grunted Athos, a hiss of pain escaping him as his leg gave out after a few steps, though thankfully there was both a chair and Aramis near him to catch him before he crumbled to the ground.

"You need to rest Athos," said Aramis softly, the protectiveness he felt for his brothers pushing its way passed the grief and worry to be at the forefront of the medic's mind.

"I'm fine," grumbled the swordsman as the weakly tried to push his friend away.

"No you're not!" exclaimed Aramis as he forced the musketeer into the chair he was using as a standing support. "You can barely stand my friend, you need to rest."

Athos scowled, "I can't…"

"Five minutes," pleaded Aramis, the worry and pleading tone in his voice successfully interrupting his brother's speech. When Athos said nothing in response the medic took it as a sign to continue. "Just five minutes Athos. We're going to be at a big enough disadvantage already should a fight break out with our injuries and that would be fully rested. We're running on fumes so five minutes then we head towards the garrison?"

Despite wording it like a question Athos could hear the silent order underneath the words and with one last scowl, accepted his friend's proposal.

* * *

Porthos was beginning to feel his eyes close when the sound of the door unlocking broke through the silence and had him alert in mere moments.

"Surprised to see you awake musketeer," mused Marcel as he entered the cell looking genuinely surprised to see one of his captives' conscious and alert.

"Surprised to see you without your mutts," growled Porthos as he noted the man had entered the cell alone, though the dark smirk that pulled at Marcel's lips had the chained musketeer questioning their absence with growing worry.

"They're preparing for our guests," stated Marcel with such nonchalance that it set Porthos's nerves on edge.

"Guests?"

Marcel grinned, his face taking on a slight maniacal look as he moved to kneel in front of the bloodied musketeer. "You didn't think we took your pauldrons for nothing now did you?"

Porthos blinked in surprise, his eyes immediately flickering over to the shoulder where his now missing pauldron had once sat. It took a moment for the musketeer's pain-dulled mind to comprehend why he was now missing his pauldron but when he did the almost pushed himself to the point where he passed out from the pain of his injuries by trying to launch himself at the smug man in front of him.

"Oh yes musketeer," grinned Marcel as he watched the chained man try to compose himself after his attack attempt. "They were delivered this morning, shouldn't be long now."

"Why are you doing this?" Porthos growled, fear filling him as he realized his family was walking into a trap.

Marcel scowled, "Your precious Captain has to pay for what he's done."

"How is this… making him pay?" snarled a breathless Corbett, having woken up during Porthos's attempts at reaching Marcel.

"Well would you look at that," remarked Marcel with a mocking tone, "two out of three awake… Now we just need the boy to wake up and you can all watch the show together."

* * *

At the mention of the Gascon all three sets of eyes turned to look at the slumped form of the young man whose hair was the only proof that he was still breathing as it was hanging over his face and fluttering slightly with every breath that he took.

Porthos and Corbett watched the boy with growing concern and slight anticipation, both of them hoping that the Gascon would suddenly surprise them by waking up and cursing out Marcel like he had been doing the day before.

Marcel on the other hand was watching the boy with a knowing expression on his face that conflicted with his inner emotions. He knew his men had been extremely rough with the young man and the part of him that hadn't quite gone obsessed with the need for revenge hated what the man had been forced to endure.

He hadn't been in the room when his men had started on the Gascon but more than once he had felt the need to intervene when the boy's screams pushed that small part of him to the surface. It was only the reminder that anything that happened to the young man would undoubtedly hurt both Treville and Aramis greatly that had him refraining from entering.

"I doubt he'll be with us any time soon," shrugged Marcel, pushing the conflicted part of himself down as he focused on the task at hand. "My associates said he was particularly vocal last night… they did not take too kindly to it."

Marcel watched as the fury made itself known on Porthos's face whilst also not missing the guilty look that settled on Corbett's.

"What did you bastards do to him?!" roared Porthos, pulling at his restraints as he stared at the unconscious Gascon.

The young man was covered in a lot of blood and from his current position Porthos was unable to tell exactly what had caused the bleeding and how bad it was.

The lack of knowledge was killing him, for all he knew his friend could be bleeding out in front of him right now, all for Marcel's sick need for vengeance for something that happened half a decade ago.

Marcel said nothing in response, merely settling for another smug smirk before exiting the room, leaving the two worried musketeers to helplessly stare at their companion.

* * *

"…Porthos…" wheezed Corbett after a few minutes of silence. His breathing was still off and it hurt to do anything but stay completely still and take shallow breaths but he forced himself to turn slightly to better face his comrade-in-arms.

"…I'm… sorry."

Porthos blinked, those two words being enough to tear his focus away from watching his young friend and making sure he was still breathing.

"You're sorry?" questioned the larger musketeer, his face a picture of confusion as he waited for Corbett to confirm he had heard him right before continuing his questions. "What are you sorry for?"

"They... They were coming for me," coughed Corbett, a grimace twisting his face as pain shot through his broken ribs. "The kid started cursing them out to get the attention off of me… I tried… I swear I did, to get them to leave him alone but…"

Porthos sighed, understanding that Corbett had both been ignored and had passed out before he could prevent D'Artagnan from whatever fate had awaited him. The larger man could tell, simply by looking at Corbett, why D'Artagnan had felt the need to try and protect him. The Gascon had been left largely alone since the initial assault on his broken arm when they had first woken up; overall he had been in better condition than the pair of them and Corbett's breathing trouble was both visibly and audibly clear, something Marcel's men wouldn't have hesitated to focus on had they decided to focus on him.

"The kid won't blame you," sighed Porthos, looking at the barely conscious musketeer beside him with both sympathy and understanding in his eyes. "He's reckless like that, 'sides, they would have killed you, he wouldn't just sit there and do nothing… Ain't in him to do that."

Corbett said nothing; his head hanging low as he contemplated his friend's words.

"Whelp's gonna pull though this," stated Porthos, his eyes burning with new determination, "We all will and he'll tell you that himself."

* * *

Athos and Aramis were standing at the entrance of an alley, eyeing it with intense focus when Alain and Blaise found them.

"Finally," huffed Alain, placing his hands on his knees as he leant forward, breathing heavily. "We've been looking all over for you!"

Blaise quickly noticed that neither musketeer was really paying attention to them and stepped forward, a curious look on his face as he silently asked what was going on.

"This is the perfect ambush spot," explained Aramis dryly, his eyes never leaving the alley as he disentangled himself from his swordsman friend and began to enter the alley.

Athos huffed at being left to continue the explanation but quickly picked up where Aramis had left off, not trusting himself to make it down the alley without getting his crutch caught on something.

"This is the only alley between my lodgings and the garrison that's far enough away from the main roads and the garrison itself for sounds of an ambush or fight to not attract attention.

* * *

Both Blaise and Alain nodded in understanding and Alain was about to speak up when they heard Aramis returning from his investigation of the alley.

"Aramis?" Athos asked, doing his best to disguise the exhaustion in his voice while leaning against the wall for support.

"Found this," growled the marksman, his fingers just itching to shoot someone as he passed over a heavy beam of wood that was stained with blood on one end.

Athos took the beam, glaring at it for a moment before throwing it, with all his remaining strength, to the ground with a roar.

"…Athos," said Blaise hesitantly, not exactly wanting a repeat of the morning's display of anger from the swordsman.

Upon hearing his name Athos spun on his heels as best he could to glare at the musketeer speaking to him, rage burning brightly in his eyes as his free hand clenched itself so tightly into a fist that it turned his skin white.

"You had better be telling me Treville's found something," snarled Athos.

Blaise straightened, refusing to be intimidated by his lieutenant's anger as he nodded to the man. "We have a possible location."


	77. Preparations

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So sorry for no update yesterday! My crappy feeling from before seemed to return with a vengeance and left me in absolutely no mood (or condition) to write. I'm feeling loads better today though (thank god!) so here's an update for you.**

 **Holy crap over 900 reviews! and we're almost at 60k views as well!**

 **Have I mentioned lately how much I love you guys? Well I do! You guys are the best!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Our boys are definitely running on fumes, I'm thinking there may be a passing out from exhaustion moment happening once they're sure the missing men are fine. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Keesha: Thanks for the review - I do so love me a cliffhanger :) There's kinda one today as well, though it's not as dramatic as mine usually are. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hehe I know! I seriously can't believe how well (or long) this story is doing :D When I started this I was aiming for like 30-40 chapters and wanted over 100 reviews... Look at it now! we're on chapter 77 and into the 900's review-wise! I am a very happy author right now lol :D You'll have to wait till tomorrow to see what Marcel really has planned I'm afraid, today's kinda a bit fillerish (sorry) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Haha Same :D Angry Athos = Scary Athos. Glad you like the Corbett angst, there'll be a bit more of that to come in later chapters... Yeah hugging D'Art right now is probably not a good idea, he's pretty hurt (and covered in blood) maybe when he's on the mend a little. Marcel's got a teeny tiny part of humanity left within him, glad you liked seeing it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - They're not going to go in completely unprepared as they're aware its probably a trap...As for D'Art, I'm having a bit of fun keeping what's happen to him from you all so I'm afraid you'll have to wait until they're rescued to find out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - *waits for fit to end, pats head and gives cookie* Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Porthos will be having words with our pup about his actions but yeah he and Corbett definitely wont completely relax until he wakes up and is okay. Oooh I really like your idea for Marcel but unfortunately I already have something planned for him in terms of his death... I've tried to kinda bring your idea in slightly today, not completely what you had in mind but hopefully it still works. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Hmmm they might get a little banged up but I promise our boys wont be suffering and life threatening wounds during the rescue. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Eleanor (Guest): Thanks for the review - Wow I'm really happy you think so, thank you so much :D Hmmm I like the idea of including the horses in the rescue, we'll be seeing them in the next chapter I think, just need to refine the idea I have for them :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh your review just made my day XD Was just what I needed to read when I was feeling so crappy. And your right :) I am going to keep you anxiously waiting to find out what I've done to him (I'm having a lot of fun with this :D ) You'll be finding out in the next couple of chapters and I'm really hoping what I have planned is worth both the wait and the damage to your poor nails :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmm it's not so much a death wish of Corbett's part more like his brain thinks he should be the one to take the damage as he's the musketeer and D'Art's a young civilian... or something like that, it makes sense in my head but I dont think that explanation really explains it well (sorry) Oh yeah Marcel's definitely going to pay for what he's done. Can't say your not right to worry but I will promise no life threatening injuries will be sustained during the rescue. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Glad you're liking the dynamic :) Usually its Porthos/Aramis and Athos/D'Art so I'm having a fair bit of fun with Athos/Aramis :D D'Art's in quite a bad way and is in desperate need of Aramis's skills but unfortunately he'll have to wait a little bit longer to get them. Marcel definitely has a plan, which you'll see tomorrow, should be a good read if I can get the idea in my head to work properly when I try to write it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Thanks for the well wishes, I'm feeling completely better now but I'm slightly worried about tomorrow seeing as how I went from crappy to fine to really crappy and now back to fine ... Hopefully whatever's wrong with me ends now and it doesnt get worse tomorrow *fingers crossed* Out of curiosity... when you say you started that fic, do you mean you're writing it or reading it? Purely because I've read one like that and was just curious if its the same one you're reading. Marcel's pretty much gone off the deep end but I really wanted there to be a tiny little smidge of humanity left in him. I very much doubt it's going to get him to act much on it but it was still nice to see. Haha Yeah D'Art definitely has one of those. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I want to say don't worry as they're not going in alone... but I know what I'm like, all I can is promise not to hurt them too badly I'm afraid :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - :O Virtual wine! why didn't I think of that lol :D Thanks for the congrats and don't worry, D'Art's in a seriously bad way but I wont kill him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's in a bad way and could really do with Aramis's skills but he'll have to wait until the medic can get to him which should be in the next couple of chapters, I wont leave him waiting too long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hmm who knows maybe he did :) ... now I have the image of D'Art picking the lock while Porthos leans over him instructing him stuck in my head. Part of me feels like Athos never intended to give Porthos the practice like that but that Porthos just kept breaking into his apartments and eventually Athos just gave up trying to stop him lol. Ragey Porthos is fun to write, we get a brief bit of him today as well. Things are definitely going to end poorly for Marcel when the musketeers finally get there. Marcel has a tiny shred of humanity in him which kinda come out a bit today but ultimately (like you said) it wont stop him from doing whatever he thinks will get him his revenge. Glad you liked the bit of Corbett's guilt, it's going to appear again in a later chapter (I have a cute conversation planned :) )Athos is definitely pretty pissed right now :D I know! seriously can't believe how well this story is doing. I feel kinda tempted to try and keep this story going until I reach the 1000 mark... The I realized earlier that with what I have planned it's entirely possible we could reach it without me having to try and extend the story a couple of chapters :D I think I would serious dance all through my flat if it reached 1000 XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

 ***Wipes forehead* Phew that was a lot of reviews :D (not that I'm complaining!)**

 **As always many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Seven: Preparations  
**

Treville looked up from his work at the sound of footsteps approaching, instinctively recognizing the dark look of absolute anger in the eyes of his men the Captain instantly put down what he was working on and walked to meet them half way.

"What did you find?" he asked, eyeing each of the men in turn as he anxiously waited for answers.

"Where are they?" Athos demanded, ignoring the Captain's question in favor of his own. Normally he wouldn't even dream of being as disrespectful as he had been the last few encounters but he was having a hard time restraining himself from lashing out again with every worrying bit of information they found about their missing brothers.

In his mind he knew the Captain had only been doing his duty when he kept the information from them, had he been in Treville's position he wasn't sure he wouldn't have done exactly the same thing and that was part of the musketeer's anger. His head was conflicting violently with his heart, which was raging at finding out his brothers were in trouble hours later. He hated that he had been unable to do anything to protect and find them before they suffered as the delivery this morning alluded to.

Athos fought back a sigh as he realized he had been reacting the exact way he had warned D'Artagnan about… Head over heart. That was the one lesson he and his brothers had been tirelessly drilling into the young Gascon's mind since day one and he had gone and completely ignored it.

"We caught up with the delivery boy from this morning," explained Treville as he lightly glared at the swordsman. He wasn't used to the complete lack of respect from his lieutenant but understood with just one glance at the tortured look the man was desperately trying to hide that this entire situation was greatly affecting him and he found himself willing to overlook the attitude, for now at the very least.

It also helped Athos's case that Treville was battling with his own guilt over not informing them of the men's missing status sooner. He knew he had done the right thing; neither of them was in any shape to be running around the city in search of them. That was clear right now, Athos was barely standing, leaning heavily on Aramis who was just as exhausted and pained. If he had to guess Treville would say that it was only fear for their brothers and a determinedness to see the ones responsible for their pain to pay that was keeping them going. But knowing he had done the right thing did little for the guilt in his stomach that only grew with every glare or pained look from his men and he could only pray that the men were not as seriously injured, as he feared.

"And?" snapped Aramis, exhaustion clear in his voice as he subtly tried to help Athos stand straighter.

"He told us where he picked up the package from," with a dark look Treville added, "He even described the men who hired him… one of them matched Marcel's description to the letter."

Both Aramis and Athos practically growled at this information, both ready to go charging head first into wherever their friends' were being held.

"Well?" snarled Athos, "Where is it? We need to go."

"No."

This time Athos did growl and it took both Alain's and Blaise's hands on his arms to prevent him from lashing out again.

"What?" roared Athos, his eyes glaring daggers at the unimpressed looking Captain.

"Calm Athos," sighed Treville, his hand unconsciously coming up to rub the darkening bruise on his face from this morning's punch. "I didn't summon you here to leave you behind. We just can't leave yet."

Aramis's eye's narrowed, though he did notice that Athos seemed to calm slightly at their Captain's promise. "What do you mean?"

"I sent Reynard, Issac and a couple of others on a recon mission," explained Treville, "Getting this information feels too easy and I will not risk any more lives by having us charging into a trap. Remy, the delivery boy said Marcel had two accomplices but I want too know if that number's true."

Athos grudgingly nodded, accepting the logic behind Treville's words. "How long?"

Treville smiled faintly, pleased to see that Athos's anger had calmed slightly, or at the very least was no longer completely aimed at him. "I instructed them to do a quick recon. I may not want us walking into a trap but I'm not going to leave our men in Marcel's clutches any longer then I have to. They should be back within the hour."

"But!" exclaimed Aramis, not liking the fact they were going to be made to wait another hour before they could do anything.

"It gives you time Aramis," stated Athos quietly, a resigned tone in his voice that the medic didn't like.

"Time?" Aramis asked, tilting his head to one side in confusion.

"They're going to be hurt," explained Athos, his voice thick and quiet. "We should stock up while we can."

Treville nodded, "Beaumont has taken a couple of the men back to the garrison to pick up a wagon and some basic supplies but if there's anything you specifically think you'll need take the time to stock up on it now."

"…There **is** an apothecary near here," mused Aramis, looking like the last thing he wanted to be doing right now was shopping but knowing it needed to be done.

"Here," said Treville, passing over a large bag of coins, "Get whatever you need. Take Alain and Blaise with you, Athos can stay here and discuss strategy with me."

Aramis looked worriedly at his brother, not entirely comfortable being away from the security his brother provided, though he nodded weakly and began to leave when Athos nodded reassuringly at him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," stated the medic as he finished the goblet of water he had been drinking, "Don't even think of leaving without me!"

* * *

Porthos had been beginning to doze when the sound of the door unlocking caught his attention. Turning to his friends he was relieved to see that Corbett was still awake, the man's breathing was sounding harsher than before but the musketeer remained conscious and lucid so Porthos was willing to take what he could get.

His worry grew again however when he noticed that D'Artagnan remained unconscious on the ground. The Gascon had been unconscious for some time now and not even the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest could assuage Porthos's growing fear over the boy's safety and health.

He had little time to ponder this however as the door to their dingy cell opened and one of the men from earlier entered, a sickening sneer on his face as he took in the injured men in front of him.

"What do you want!?" snapped Porthos, a small part of his mind was telling him that speaking rudely to the man probably wasn't the best idea right now but he found himself unable and unwilling to listen to it as he remembered all the pain the man in front of him, and his companion, had caused him and his friends.

"He dead?" enquired the man as he kicked D'Artagnan's ankle, watching the boy with great interest for any reaction.

"Leave him alone!" roared Porthos as he pulled at his restraints in an effort to get the man away from his young friend.

"Didn't know the musketeer's were so protective of their pets," remarked the man with a sneer as he briefly turned away from the unconscious boy to address the two musketeers, though he failed to notice that one of the chained musketeer's attention wasn't on him but rather on something else.

"He's not a pet!" growled Porthos, glaring daggers at the man who seemed to be more amused than intimidated by his reaction.

The man simply shrugged at Porthos's words before turning his attention back to D'Artagnan, kicking him once again, only with more strength this time, drawing a small groan of pain from the unconscious boy.

Porthos may have hated the man for doing so but he couldn't deny the relief that flooded through him at the small sound his friend made. That one sound confirmed that he was still alive and that Porthos was not just imagining the rise and fall of his chest.

"He's quite a rude one," remarked the man as he kicked D'Artagnan again, again using more force than before, pulling another groan of pain from the boy who instinctively tried to curl up in as small a ball as possible to protect himself, all the while ignoring Porthos and Corbett's protests. "Has a good scream though," added the man with a sickening grin, a dark look entering his eyes as he pulled a small blade from his jacket, the sight of it instantly freezing the musketeers in place. "Wanna hear?"

* * *

"What's going on here!?" snapped Marcel as he stormed into the room instantly silencing the protests that were about to come from their captive's lips, his eyes instantly narrowing at the sight of the blade in his associate's hand.

"Having a little fun with the rude little runt," shrugged the man as he moved the blade closer to D'Artagnan's bloodied skin, ignoring the cries of protest from the two men.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Marcel as he pulled the man's arm back.

"Oh?" mused the man as he turned to his employer with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you wanted them to pay… to hurt? What better way then presenting the Captain with the body of a boy he failed to save?"

Marcel paused at this and Porthos felt his heart stop as they waited for Marcel's reaction.

"No," stated Marcel a few moments later, not missing the sighs of relief from the two musketeers. "Their pain has a purpose. Their blood has a purpose… Their death," he said staring expressionlessly at the unconscious Gascon as he spoke, "Their death serves no purpose… yet."

The man looked angry at being denied a chance to kill the Gascon but seemed to quickly remember that Marcel was his employer and was in fact paying him to do as he was told and follow orders, as such he settled for a huff and a shrug before storming out of the room.

Marcel himself stayed where he was for a few moments, simply staring at D'Artagnan before turning to the door and leaving without a word.

* * *

As soon as he heard the door lock Porthos let out a large sigh of relief, letting his arms sag to the ground, wincing slightly at the sight of his own bloodied wrists, the skin having been shredded in his attempts to get free of his restraints.

"Do that again," whispered Corbett, his voice full of something that sounded like hope.

Porthos turned to the musketeer, a look of pure confusion on his face at the bizarre request.

"Trust me," coughed Corbett with a small wince of pain, "do it again."

Still utterly confused Porthos did as was asked and raised his aching arms to the position they had been in before Marcel had left before beginning to lowering them like he had done mere moments ago.

"There!" exclaimed Corbett with wide eyes, effectively stopping Porthos's actions as the musketeer twisted painfully to see what had caught his friend's attention.

His own eyes went wide as he locked on to what Corbett had seen, the part of his restraints that were connected to the wall were beginning to come free.

"Guess all that fighting was good for something," teased Corbett lightly as he tried to shift closer to get a better look before being forced to give up when the pain became too much.

"Just need to get the rest of it free now," huffed Porthos, internally wincing at how painful this task was actually going to be.

* * *

Aramis returned to the group just over forty minutes later, both Alain and Blaise's arms were full of supplies, both men having refused to let the injured medic carry anything whilst also internally complaining about just how much the man had thought to buy.

When he returned he was pleased to see that Reynard and his group had returned and looked to be finishing filling the Captain and Athos in on what they learned.

"Get those loaded up on the wagon," ordered Treville as he clamped a hand on Reynard's shoulder in passing. "The scout confirmed the numbers we already knew, we'll fill you in on the rest of the plan on the way but lets get going. We're getting our men back, today."


	78. Rescue I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We're finally at the rescue! This is going to be split over a few chapters so hopefully you'll all enjoy it. We've got a fair bit of drama and pain coming the muskys way so yay for that :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - *Waits for frothing to stop before passing a towel, patting head and handing over new chapter* :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - I think the entire regiment is just going to sleep for like a week once this is all over and done with. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you're looking forward to it, it'll probably be a chapter or two later then I was originally planning but it is coming soon :) Thanks for the well wishes :) So far it seems to be holding *crosses fingers* Gotta love protective Porthos :D He's coming out a tiny bit today as well. You'll be pleased to see D'Art today I think as he's awake... briefly, though he's not exactly in any sort of condition to be mouthing off to anyone unfortunately. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yeah I think, had he not done this, then there would be a chance for Marcel to seek redemption but it's unfortunately a bit too late for him now. Athos is pretty high strung at the moment but I think once Porthos and the others are safe he'll seek out Treville to apologize and forgive. Hmmm I have something nasty planned for one of the goons, could say it was that goon in particular if you want :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I figured it'd be one you were writing :) But yeah that was the story I was thinking of as well :D I've read a bunch of your stuff on archive (they're really good and addictive btw) I think that as much as he hated having to wait to leave, Aramis will be grateful for being made to stock up on supplies once they find the missing men. Yep pup's not dead, though that's probably because he's too damn stubborn to do so lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - As a thanks for the lovely review that helped me feel a bit better the other day we're getting to see a bit of D'Art today. I'm still not saying what's happened to him but he's actually appearing properly for a little bit so hopefully you'll like it :) I have a plan with regards to Porthos's restraints and Aramis & Athos finding them, judging by your comment, providing I can write it properly, you shouldnt be disappointed so stay tuned for that in a chapter or two :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmm Glad you're not against them as my evil mind decided to come out to play a bit today :) Athos and Aramis are a bit calmer today as they're actually moving a head and doing something. Athos and Treville will be having a moment in a later chapter once our boys have been rescued where they can apologize and forgive, should be a cute conversation (hopefully) :) Thanks for the well wishes, I'm doing better today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Porthos will get free but will it be in time to prevent anything else from happening? Athos & Aramis are a little calmer now as they have a target and a plan but they're still pretty pissed. Marcel has a shred of humanity left within him it seems, too late for him to actually be redeemed but it was nice to show regardless. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Thanks for the well wishes, hopefully this was worth the wait :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - *Blinks* wow, really feeling the love there lol They're definitely walking into a trap, a bit of it you'll see today and unfortunately I've been quite mean to poor little D'Art so he's in a really bad way right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Athos is a little less impatient today as he has a target and a plan now so he can focus on that. I really like the whole head over heart thing too and love including it whenever I can, I think it'll probably be brought up again in a later chapter, I have a conversation in mind where it could work quite well in :) Aramis is going to be grateful for those supplies very soon that's for sure. Haha Yeah Aramis is going to be full on medic mode so I'd best get our other muskys ready for a really rude and snappish medic. We're going to see a bit more of D'Art today, I'm still not going to say what I've done to him but he's appearing a bit more. There's a part of Marcel that still has a bit of humanity and kindness to him which I'm enjoying showing off. It's too late for him to act more than what he has on it but it's something. Porthos is beginning to get free bu will it be in time to prevent anything else from happening? that is the question :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all, you guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Eight: Rescue I  
**

Corbett watched worriedly as Porthos worked relentlessly to try and get his chains free from the wall. He could tell the man was in a lot more pain then his was letting on and it was becoming increasingly harder to ignore the man's quiet gasps of pain and winces as he pulled on his numerous injuries.

"Why don't you take a break Porthos?" he suggested weakly, knowing that, despite his hope, the musketeer would not agree to his request.

"I'm… Fine…" grunted Porthos as he continued to tug at his restraints. His wrists were now covered in blood from the shackles tearing at his skin but he barely noticed the pain of it in comparison to his other injuries. His dislocated shoulder for one was causing him no end of pain and he knew that if Aramis learnt how his had continued to disregard it then he would be in serious trouble from his friend.

"Porthos," sighed Corbett, a grimace settling on his face as his own injuries throbbed. "You need to rest, you're only worsening your injuries like this."

Porthos ignored his friend's words of warning, his head agreeing with them whilst his heart was all for continuing until he was free, his brothers and Captain were about to walk into a trap to save them, he couldn't just sit around waiting to be rescued like some damsel in distress when that was happening.

For the next few minutes Corbett kept silent as he watched Porthos work, guilt bubbling up within him for even have mentioning the loose restraint. He had hoped, seeing as how it was already loose, that it wouldn't take much to free it but once again it seemed luck was not on their side.

* * *

"ARGH!" screamed Porthos as his less injured arm shot to cradle his dislocated shoulder as a particularly furious tug on the restraints from the man had jostled his injury much more then he had been expecting.

"Porthos!" exclaimed Corbett, worry instantly filling him as he tried to push past his own pain to reach his friend.

"D-Don't" hissed Porthos through gritted teeth as he saw Corbett trying to move. He knew the man had several broken ribs, one wrong move before they had been checked and they could do some serious, potentially life-threatening damage.

Gritting his teeth both in pain and in frustration at being unable to do anything Corbett complied with the order and refrained from moving, settling for staring helplessly at his friend instead.

* * *

Just when the pain was beginning to dull to what had been a constant, manageable level since receiving the injury a small groan of pain caught the pair's attention.

"…D'Artagnan?" called Corbett hesitantly after noticing that Porthos was still trying to compose himself from the pain in his shoulder.

Unfortunately instead of the verbal response he was after all they got in response was another weak groan of pain.

"Come on whelp," teased Porthos lightly, his voice strained as he tried to hide the pain from his friend. "You've been asleep long enough, time to open them eyes now."

For several long, torturous moments there were nothing but the sound of their own harsh breaths… but then they heard something they had been anxiously waiting for.

"…P'thos?" called D'Artagnan, his voice pitifully weak as he tried, unsuccessfully, to swallow a whimper of pain as his injuries flared.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the sound of the Gascon's voice Porthos couldn't stop the grin on his face. "Aye whelp I'm here."

The wait for D'Artagnan's response was concerning for the musketeers but eventually he did speak, although it did little to calm the musketeer's growing worry for the boy.

"…h'rts," whimpered the Gascon weakly as he tried to lift his head enough to look at his friend.

Porthos couldn't see much through the veil of hair covering the boy's face but what he skin he could see was coated in dried blood, igniting the protective fury in the musketeer once again.

"How bad are you hurt D'Art?" he asked softly, hating that he had no idea what had been done to his friend and hating himself even more for being unconscious when it happened and so unable to protect him. Logically he knew this wasn't his fault but it was hard to push down that anger when he heard his young friend weakly cry in pain.

"…m'tir'd," slurred the boy weakly as his head fell back to the ground, his trademark stubbornness valiantly trying to keep him awake despite his body's demands.

"You need to stay awake D'Art,' stated Porthos with no small amount of panic in his voice, he had no idea whether the boy's exhaustion was because of the pain or because of the blood loss but either way he really didn't want to risk it.

"You listening to me whelp?"

"…mmmm," groaned the Gascon, "…m'wake."

Had the young man not been in such a terrible state Porthos probably would have laughed at how childlike that statement was but right now he was just glad the boy was trying to stay awake. He could tell it was a fight the boy was rapidly losing however and that only grew the panic within in.

"D'Art?" he called after a few moments with no sounds from the man in question.

"…mmm?" came the weak and clearly exhausted reply, though the time it took the Gascon to respond with even that told the musketeers how close he was to passing out again.

"You gotta fight okay whelp? You can't be falling asleep until Aramis gets here to check you over okay?"

"…'Mis?"

Porthos grinned, though his heart clenched as he remembered his other brothers were walking right into a trap. "Yeah, he and 'Thos are on their way here. Just stay awake a little longer okay?"

It was clear that the Gascon desperately wanted to follow the request and remain awake but it seemed his body had different plans as before he could even open his mouth to respond his eyes were once again closing.

"D'ART!"

* * *

As the group made its way to the estate Marcel had been spotted at Athos couldn't help but watch his brother warily, both men had been forced into the wagon, under strict orders from Treville to rest as much as possible before they got there.

"You're bleeding," he commented, staring hard at the growing dark stain on the medic's shirt, which up to that point it seemed the man hadn't noticed.

Sighing Athos reached over to their supplies and grabbed a roll of bandages, "Take off the shirt," he ordered.

"We don't have time for this," huffed Aramis as he stubbornly refused to do what was asked. "We'll be there soon."

"I know, that's why I'm not stitching it but you bleeding is the last thing we really need right now so shirt off."

For a moment it seemed like Aramis was going to continue to refuse the order but eventually he let out a long sigh and complied, grumbling under his breath the entire time much to Athos's amusement. The swordsman then made quick work of unwrapping the now sodden bandage that covered the medic's latest wound before re-wrapping it as tight as his diminishing strength would let him.

"Happy now," grumbled Aramis as he shrugged the shirt back over his head, not missing the shrug and nod Athos gave in response.

For the next few minutes the group travelled in silence, each man wrapped up in thoughts of what was going to happen. Before long however they arrived as close as they were willing to take the wagon, wanting to at least try for the element of surprise.

Continuing on foot the group approached the estate; quickly splitting off into two groups once they were close enough, one to tackle the front and one to take the back.

"Remember," said Treville quietly before the groups split, "Porthos, Corbett and D'Artagnan are our priorities. You have the chance to get them out of there you do it, no doubt they need medical attention so get them and leave if you need to."

The men shared a nod at the command before leaving, an anxious feeling brewing inside each and every one of them.

* * *

"I don't like this," growled Aramis under his breath as he, Athos and the rest of their group entered the house, "It's too quiet."

"Stay on guard," instructed Treville, more out of habit then the need to actually order his men.

They had barely been in the estate for more than ten minutes when the sound of a pistol shot shattered the tense silence.

The musketeers in the inseparables group froze at the sound, eyes instinctively turning to Treville for instruction. Their instincts as soldiers were screaming at them to investigate the shot, their hearts echoing this as they realized that it was likely one of their own that had been the victim of the shot.

"Sir?" asked one of the men after several moments of nothing from the Captain. Aramis and Athos looked ready to charge off in search of the missing men if something wasn't decided soon.

"Reynard's group can handle it," grimaced Treville as he ignored the part of him that was screaming at him to check on his men, "Our missing brothers need us more right now, especially as that just alerted Marcel to our presence. Keep your eyes open for danger and let's go."

* * *

While Treville's group was beginning their search of the property with little trouble, which actually only served to increase their suspicions, Reynard and his group had found trouble almost immediately.

They had made it through the first few rooms without any incidents but when they went to open the door to another room Issac failed to notice the tripwire connected to it until it was too late and the breaking of it set of the pistol it was connected to.

"ISSAC!" screamed Reynard as he and the others rushed to the man's aid, barely catching him before he crumpled to the ground.

"Shit," swore the musketeer as he ripped open the now unconscious man's shirt to see the damage. The shot had luckily missed anything that would make it instantly fatal but the bullet had been a through and through and both wounds were now bleeding profusely.

"What of the shooter?" snapped Reynard as he, Alain and Blaise desperately tried to stop the flow of blood enough so they could wrap the wound and get him out of there.

"No shooter," snarled one of the other men as he returned from examining the room Issac had been about to enter. "The pistol was rigged to fire when the tripwire was broken," he explained, holding up a broken piece of tripwire as he spoke by way of explanation.

"No wonder there's only Marcel and a couple of men here," breathed Blaise as he increased the pressure he was putting on the wound now that Alain had release his own so he could grab some bandages from their supply kit. "They've probably rigged the entire place!"

"He's bleeding real bad," said Alain, his breath catching in his throat as he fumbled to unroll the bandages.

The shot had gone off only minutes ago but already there was a sizable pool of blood on the ground surrounding the injured man.

Reynard was quiet for a moment as the trio worked to quickly bandage their injured brother, the remaining men forming a protective perimeter around them while they worked.

"Okay," he breathed once they were done. "Here's what we do. Etienne," he said, turning to the musketeer in question as he spoke. "Get Issac out to Beaumont in the wagon, go the exact way we came in and stay with him when you're out."

The group had left Beaumont, who had the most medic training next to Aramis, outside with the wagon in hopes that he would be ready to react when they brought their no doubt injured brothers out.

Etienne didn't look too happy at the orders not to return and help but he could see how bad the shot to Issac was just by the unnatural paleness of his skin and so swallowed any complaints he had as he nodded and moved to gently take hold of the injured man.

"I've got him," nodded Etienne swiftly as he tightened his grip on the unconscious musketeer in his arms, "Stay safe."

"You too," nodded Reynard as the group watched Etienne leave with Issac.

Reynard gave them a moment before turning back to them. "No one enters a room head on, doors are opened slowly and with the utmost caution, we don't know what other traps might be waiting for us so stay on guard."


	79. Rescue II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So, this chapter was originally going to be something completely different but I had this idea just as I was about to start writing and decided to go with it, hopefully you all like it :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - He's going to be bleeding a bit more today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - As much as I would love for that to happen I don't think he's in any real condition to do so right now :( Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I'm hoping the idea of a booby-trapped house isn't too bizarre and the trap ideas actually make sense as I'm relying on my tired brain to try and decide what to have happen. Couldn't resist having Issac hurt... Just think of how angsty Favier will be when they get back to the garrison and he learns his friend has been so badly injured. D'Art's in a really bad way at the moment but Aramis and the others are sooo close. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Nope, definitely not doing himself any favors but I couldn't see him sitting there and doing nothing. I wasn't going to have D'Art wake up until Aramis and the others arrived but figured that would be a little nice to Porthos by having him wake up briefly :) I quite like the trap idea so I'm hoping its actually working as a story idea. We're seeing another of his traps today so expect a bit of whumpage :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Your stories are well deserving of compliments :D I havent read any of your stuff in a little while since you mentioned you've started work on a new one I've been tempted to go back and re-read some of the finished ones you have :D Poor Porthos is in a fair bit of pain that's for sure. Even D'Art's stubbornness couldn't keep him awake but he did try :) Haha that's true, definitely can't be giving our boys an easy time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha I know, they're sooo very very close but I keep throwing obstacles in their way :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm I did think it was probably you :) Glad to know you're sticking around, your reviews are always great to read and always make me smile so thank you for that :) Athos is more protective than angry today but his anger is going to return in full force when they eventually get to our missing men and see the condition they're in :D Right now I think what D'Art needs (aside from medical attention) is a nice puppy pile with his brothers, he needs the comfort and safety they provide so I'm thinking we'll probably be seeing one of them very soon as well :) I was planning for them to reach our missing men today but then I had this idea and it's unfortunately pushed the reunion back a chapter, hopefully the whumpage in this will make up for that though :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive my friend :) I think even Treville knew he had no hope in hell of getting Athos and Aramis to stay behind in the wagon so he had to bring them. Porthos isn't quite free yet, almost but not quite. D'Art's in a bad way and in serious need of a medic (much like the others) and our boys are soo close too. We're seeing another trap today which I hope you like. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked that scene. Having D'Art so helpless and vulnerable was something I really enjoyed writing so I love hearing you enjoyed reading it just a much as I enjoyed writing it :D I'm thinking our boys need to have a puppy-pile very soon, D'Art's in need of the safety and comfort his brothers provide and the other boys need to reassure themselves that everyone's alive so I'm thinking we'll be seeing a puppy-pile in a coming chapter :D Mwhaha my evil side is having quite a bit of fun with these traps right now (we're getting another one today) so who knows what'll happen next :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha probably, I think I've hurt every character in this story at least once by now (and we're getting another injury today) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all, you guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Nine: Rescue II  
**

Aramis was getting frustrated, their brothers were here, he could feel it but he just couldn't find them. The medic had been growing increasingly worried with every second that the men remained missing. The sight of blood staining his friend's clothes, clothes they wouldn't have given up willingly… It had spurred his mind on to creating a string of worst-case scenario's, which was making it difficult for the man to focus and think clearly.

As such he paid little attention to where he was walking, his eyes too busy searching for any signs of their missing friend's to even realize something was wrong until it was too late…

They were walking down yet another deserted corridor, their anxiety growing with the lack of confrontation they had encountered so far. Aramis was storming a little bit a head, leading the group while Treville helped along a silent Athos behind him with a couple of other men bringing up the rear.

The medic had been drifting, his mind fighting to push back his grief-induced dark thoughts. After losing Vivienne his grief spent every second trying to overwhelm him once again. As such he couldn't stop the dark, violent images that flashed in his head.

He was so focused on trying to rid himself of the images his mind was creating that he didn't realize he had stepped on a weak board until he felt it splinter and give way under his weight, sending him crumpling to the floor with a shout of pain.

* * *

"ARAMIS!" roared Athos as he pushed himself from Treville's side, limping as fast as his battered, exhausted body could manage to reach his friend's side.

Aramis had his eyes screwed shut as pain radiated through him, he could fell the blood trickling down his leg even though he couldn't see the limb itself.

"Aramis!" called Athos again, though softer this time, full more of concern then the fearful panic it had contained earlier. "Talk to me my friend," he pleaded, his hand coming to rest lightly on the medic's shoulder, offering the marksman a grounding squeeze.

"…'Thos," whimpered Aramis with ragged breaths, his eyes were still tightly shut though the hand closest to the swordsman shot up to grip the hand on his shoulder.

"Is it safe to move you?" Athos asked quietly as he glared at the splintered floorboard currently trapping his brother's leg.

Aramis was quick to shake his head, Spanish curses slipping from his lips in breathless whispers as he tried to push the pain down enough to explain.

"…Digging in," he grunted, squeezing Athos's hand as another wave of pain shot through him. "Need… to… remove… the board… first."

Athos nodded firmly despite the fact that Aramis's eyes were still closed and so he couldn't see it. He turned slightly, never releasing the contact with his brother, to look at Treville who, without needing to be asked, began to move to Aramis's other side, only to freeze when a voice caught their attention.

* * *

"And they said it wouldn't work," mused a voice, smugness clear in it's tone.

The second the voice spoke up Athos moved so he was in front of his injured brother. He had already lost friends to Marcel and his men, he wasn't about to risk Aramis as well, especially not when the man was completely unable to fight back and protect himself.

"This is your doing monsieur?" growled Treville as he moved from Aramis's side to stand in front of his downed musketeer, fury alight in his face as he glared so fiercely at the man Athos was surprised that he didn't just flee in fear from that alone.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Well lookie here, Captain Treville of the musketeers in the flesh… Marcel will be pleased to know you got our invite."

Treville bristled at both the comment and the reminder, "Where are my men?"

The sadistic gleam that entered the man's eyes did nothing for the ever-growing worry in Treville's mind, though he refused to let it show.

"You need to train your men better Captain," sneered the man as he returned Treville's glare with one of his own. "The mouths they have on them are going to get them into a lot of trouble," he paused briefly, the sadistic gleam returning even brighter in his eyes as he added, "… Well more than it already has."

Athos growled at what the man in front of them was insinuating but even as he wanted nothing more than to beat the smug look off of the man's face, he refused to move from his place in front of Aramis.

Treville on the other hand had nothing holding him as he stalked closer to the man. "What did you do to my men?!"

The man smirked, drawing his blade out from its sheath. "Beat me and find out!"

* * *

With Treville keeping the attention of the man on him Athos and the other musketeers in their group wasted no time in helping Aramis.

Athos kept his grounding grip on his trembling friend while the other worked to free the weak, splintered floorboard. Athos found his own eyes screwing shut at the sounds of pain escaping his friend as the men worked but through it all he refused to relinquish his grip.

Sooner then it seemed a large chunk of the board was pulled free from where it had been pinning Aramis's leg, the extraction of it pulled a loud scream of pain from the medic but with it gone they could lift the man's leg free and assess the damage.

Athos's eyes went wide at the blood soaked limb of his brother but he didn't allow the shock of it to keep him from helping. Without waiting for instruction or permission he used his dagger to cut open the fabric of his breeches, exposing the wound for all to see.

Aramis's leg was covered with large, deep gashes from where the splintered wood had impacted against his skin, fragments of the wood could be seen in the wounds and Athos knew they would need to be removed before anything else.

"I need tweezers," he instructed, his eyes never leaving the wounds he was trying to clean with water, the other musketeers moving instantly to search through their supply bags for the required item.

"…H-How bad?" grunted Aramis, his breathing ragged as he tried to hide how much pain he was in. He briefly tried to sit up so he was leaning on his elbows, which would have given him a view of his leg, but his body was to weak to hold him up so he was left with only Athos's explanations and descriptions.

"You'll need stitches."

Aramis groaned, this was exactly the last thing they needed right now. Cleaning the wounds themselves would waste valuable time their missing friends might not have but he knew, simply by the tension in Athos's body, that there would be no convincing him of leaving it until later.

Before he could comment further Athos began work clearing out the small slivers of wood from his wounds, the pain instantly silencing and overriding any coherent comment he might have been planning.

A string of explicit Spanish curses flew from Aramis's mouth as the two remaining musketeers fought to hold him down as Athos worked. The swordsman himself seemed to not even notice the insults and curses being flung his way as he worked, his entire focus set on Aramis's leg.

* * *

While this was going on Treville was desperately trying to ignore the cries of pain coming from his soldier as he fought with the man responsible for his pain.

The man, whilst clearly lacking any professional training, had a surprising amount skill that kept the musketeer Captain on his toes.

The man seemed to pick up quickly on the fact that Treville was already injured as within minutes of their fight his attacks became focused on the location of his injury.

Treville ignored it as best he could, powering through the pain to meet each swing of the blade with a parry or block of his own. His main advantage coming from the man's lack of professional training as it meant there were several obvious holes in his guard that he could exploit.

After a particularly painful scream from Aramis tore through the air Treville hardened his resolve. He bided his time for the next few minutes, focusing more of blocking and dodging rather than counterattacks as he waited for the perfect opportunity.

As he had suspected it hadn't taken long for the man to see Treville's change in approach as a sign that he himself was getting the upper hand against the Captain. Thanks to this the man's arrogance and cockiness grew, making him increasingly sloppier as they did so.

Before too long the perfect moment presented itself and Treville wasted no time in ensuring he got the best out of it. With a sharp punch to his stomach with the pommel of Treville's sword the man collapsed onto a knee, gasping in a desperate attempt to get air back into his lungs. Not wanting to give the man a chance to recover, Treville kicked him hard in the shin, causing him to fall back onto his backside. He followed this up with by pushing his blade so hard into the man's shoulder that the force of it pushed him onto his back, crying out in pain as he crumpled.

"Now," growled Treville as he dug the blade in just enough to pull another scream from the man. "Where are you keeping my men?"

"…B-Basement," rasped the man, fear now clear in his eyes as all of his earlier bravado and confidence quickly fled from him.

"And how do we get there?"

In too much pain to respond verbally the man chose instead to raise a shaking hand and point towards where the needed to go.

Treville nodded, saving that information in his mind before pulling his blade from the man's shoulder, only to follow that up by quickly thrusting it straight into his heart instead.

Normally he would recoil against such an act but he knew the man had taken pleasure in the torture of his men was well and felt certain the man would have taken any chance presented to him as a chance for revenge if he had been allowed to live. Because he knew this Treville felt his heart less conflicted and less weighed down with guilt then he had original anticipated.

* * *

Once he was sure the man was definitely dead he pulled his sword from his skin, quickly wiping the blood off of the blade by using the now deceased man's clothes before sheathing it and rushing to Aramis's side.

"Athos?" he asked, his hand coming to rest on Aramis's trembling shoulder.

"Multiple deep gashes, all with splinters of wood in them," explained Athos bluntly, his eyes never once deviating from the task in front of them. "Thankfully there wasn't a lot of splinters in them, I'm finishing up with this gash now then it just needs stitching and wrapping."

Treville nodded, grateful that the swordsman's anger towards him hadn't extended to keeping his men's health status from him.

"The man?" asked Athos as he worked to thread the needle he was about to use to stich up Aramis's leg. His eyes had never moved from the task at hand, never once did he move to look at Aramis, who was fighting against the call of unconsciousness to remain as alert and coherent as possible.

"Dead," informed Treville as he threaded a needle of his own, knowing that the tasks would go a lot quicker if they tackled it as a pair. "He says the others are in the basement and that there's an entrance that way," he explained pointing to where the now deceased man had been pointing before turning to face the other musketeers. "Go check it out. Don't go down there without back up but see if it leads to where he told us it did and keep your eyes open for any signs of other traps as you move."

"Sir," nodded the men as they rushed off to complete the orders given to them.

Turning back to the marksman Treville sent the man a fond, yet clearly concerned smile. "Stay with us Aramis," he instructed softly, "This'll be over soon."


	80. Rescue III

**Evening My Lovelies (or early morning I suppose its just turned 3am here)**

 **Holy crap we're at chapter 80! This story is easily double the length I had originally intended it to be and we still have some more to go!**

 **Even more exciting is the fact we're almost at 950 reviews!**

 **This chapter starts off just before the shot that downed Issac as we're back with Porthos and the boys to begin with but we'll move back to present time during it - pretty rubbish explanation but you'll get it (hopefully) as you read :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I don't think Aramis would have anything against that hug :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Hmm true he could have but I like the idea of Porthos and Corbett getting all protective over him because he's still unconscious :D We're seeing a glimpse of Marcel today as well :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - BWHAHAHA! Oh that's a great mental image lolz :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhahaha that's great! I'm all for getting reviews before your morning coffee if they're like that XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I loved writing the caring side of Athos as he refused to leave Aramis so I'm glad you seemed to like it :) Haha True, there was no way Treville wasn't going to win, he's badass :D I get the feeling that he's served long enough to have picked up the skill at some point. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm havent been on archive in a while might have to go and check them out :) Haha true though it could also be karmic justice for all the marriages he's ruined by sleeping with women lol. The rescue is indeed finally happening... though I might be dragging it out a little longer than originally planned, hope your not hating me too much for that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) The idea was bugging me the entire day at work and then when you requested some Aramis whump I couldn't resist :D There are some more surprises to come but our boys are soooo close to being free! Treville was in papa-bear mode, he needed to protect his injured cub... No one was going to best him when he was like that lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm having soo much fun keeping you all guessing about D'Art :) though I am slightly worried when we find out what I've done to him (which will be tomorrow I promise!) it'll end up being a bit anticlimatic, hopefully not as I really like what I have planned but still... Oh I think the fact we both love a good old bit of D'Art whump is a very good thing and definitely helps a lot my friend :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Of course it needs stitching, it would be too kind of me if I gave him a wound that was shallow enough not to need stitching lol, I'm far too evil for that :) Oh yeah Aramis fully intends on ignoring his own pain, especially as they're sooooo close. I know! I can't believe how long we've gone without a proper musky snuggle moment. The last one was where Athos held Aramis during his grief-driven break down... that seems ages ago now! I'm definitely giving them a proper puppy-pile when they're free from Marcel's clutches. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Gotta love a good old bit of angst :D Glad you liked the Treville bits, he was in a bit of papa-bear mode in that chapter, no way Marcel's goon was going to best him. Hmm I don't think Porthos will have any right to lecture Aramis after how he's worsened his own injuries during all this lol... but the hug'll be happening though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all you epically awesome people you :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty: The Rescue III  
**

 **EARLIER**

Both Porthos and Corbett had been trying, once again, to wake up D'Artagnan when they heard it. The second the sound of a single gunshot pierced the air every coherent thought left their minds as fear and panic took hold.

The musketeers knew that Marcel had no reason to turn on his men and neither did his men have reason to turn on him. Marcel needed men and clearly paid well if the clothing the men were wearing was any indication and the men were the type that were inordinately loyal to whoever paid them.

That left one heart-breaking, fear inducing option left… that the shot had been for one of theirs.

Silence had followed the shot for the chained men, both lost in their own panic and thus unable to register anything else, but when that moment had passed Porthos resumed his attack on his chains, this time with greater vigor than before.

"P-Porthos," breathed Corbett, his eyes wide with concern and fear for whoever the shot had hit. The optimistic part of his mind wanted to believe that no one had been hurt, that the shot had missed its intended target, but the lack of a second shot quickly squashed that hope.

"They're fine," growled Porthos through gritted teeth as he channeled the excruciating pain now pulsing through his body into the strength he needed to break free from his chains. With each pull he could swear he was gaining ground and so carried o his assault with reckless regard to his own health.

"You don't know that," snapped Corbett as he too started attacking his own chains. He refused to sit around doing nothing despite the pain in his ribs that was trying to make him do so. His own chains were nowhere near as loose as Porthos's but the knowledge that one of their comrades, someone who had risked themselves to rescue them, was hurt, possibly dead, was enough to ignite the protective part of him to such an extent that it overpowered the pained part of him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" exclaimed Porthos in fear as he noticed what his friend was doing. "Are you trying to die?"

Corbett remained silent, though that was more because the pain had reached levels where he knew if he opened his mouth that the only thing to come out of it would be a cry of pain. Instead he simply glared tiredly at the man and continued his assault on the restraints.

"Corbett STOP!"

The pure panic in Porthos's eyes seemed an odd match to the commanding tone his voice took on and it was enough to make Corbett freeze in mid-pull.

"You're gonna kill yourself doing that!"

"I need to do something!" roared Corbett, tears welling up in his eyes, though whether they were from frustration or pain he didn't know.

"You **need** to stay alive!" snarled Porthos as he glared hard at the man. "When we get out of here and Henri's better how's he gonna take learning that you killed yourself trying to get out?"

It was a low blow, Porthos knew, using Corbett's friendship with Henri, who was, the last time he knew, fighting a potentially deadly infection but he had no other choice. Corbett was as stubborn as any musketeer and it would take something serious and harsh to get the man to back off and listen to the pain in his own body first.

"Yeah," scowled Corbett, though to Porthos's relief he stopped his attempts to get free. "And what about you? You're hurt too."

"I aint got a cluster of broken ribs threatening to stab me in the lung or heart at any moment," shrugged Porthos as he started his attack on the restraints.

Corbett scoffed, "Try telling Aramis that, I dare you."

At that Porthos let out a huff of laughter, just imagining the look on his dear friend's face if he was to say it. "I think he may just kill me himself," he laughed, feeling lighter then he had since their capture at being able to laugh again… A strange thing he decided, to have something to laugh about whilst still being in chains and having their rescuers potentially under attack, though considering the dark atmosphere in the room since their capture he was willing to ignore the strangeness of it all and simply enjoy it.

* * *

That was… Until he heard it, a faint crash and a scream, but it was the person who screamed that had Porthos leaping to his feet, injuries and swimming vision be damned.

"ARAMIS!" he roared, pulling on his chains with a ferocity Corbett didn't even know the man possessed when he was in full health.

Porthos would recognize that scream anywhere, you don't spend nearly every day with someone for over five years and not recognize their voice when they're in pain, and judging by the scream his dearest friend was undoubtedly in pain.

"ARAMIS!" he roared again, only this time it was cut off as he fell to the ground, his latest frantic pulling being enough to break his chains free from the wall.

Unfortunately he had no time to rejoice in this as his body had chosen that exact moment that it could take no more and he was unconscious before he had even hit the floor.

"PORTHOS!" yelled Corbett his eyes wide with fear and concern as he saw the blood starting to pool on the floor by the musketeer's head.

* * *

Reynard's group had heard the screams also and reacted similarly to the chained musketeers. Everything inside them wanted to rush to the aid of their clearly injured comrade and brother but to do that would mean they would be, no matter how briefly, abandoning the search for brothers and friends that were in serious condition.

It also didn't help that they were in a risky situation themselves at the moment, being down two members left their group consisting of just Reynard, Alain and Blaise. This meant that they had less eyes watching for traps and less swords available should a fight occur. As it was they had already encountered a couple of additional traps since the one that nearly cost Issac his life but thankfully they were alert enough to spot and disarm them before they could do any real damage.

Both Alain and Blaise had followed Reynard's silent, unsaid order to continue onwards in their search for Porthos and the others. It hurt, not being able to help whoever was hurt but the pair distracted themselves from it by discussing the possible ways they could make Marcel pay for what he had put the missing men through while Reynard, who was walking in front, merely shook his head at the… creativeness, of their ideas whilst still searching for any signs of further traps.

"I'm telling you," stressed Alain as he kept his eyes out for more traps, "wild dogs, that's what we need."

Chuckling slightly under his breath at the latest idea Reynard couldn't help but speak up, "how would that work exactly?"

Alain grinned brightly, inordinately pleased that he had been able to pull the senior musketeer into their hypothetical discussion on how to handle Marcel. "Simple," he shrugged even though he knew the man couldn't see it as he had yet to turn his attention away from where they were walking. "We tie him up, maybe beat him up a bit so there's a smell of blood on him then we set the dogs on him, simple."

Blaise knew he should probably be concerned about how cheery the young man was at that idea but considering some of the ideas he himself had suggested he figured he couldn't really say anything about it. "And where would we get the wild dogs?" he asked with a small smirk.

Alain shrugged, "The wild I guess… I don't know, I can't do everything."

Blaise chuckled, reaching out to ruffle his young friends hair, laughing even more at the protest the man made at it and was about to say something else when he walked right into Reynard's back.

* * *

Instantly alert both musketeers reached for their blades, their eyes searching for what had caught their impromptu leader's attention.

"Rey?" Alain asked, his voice quiet as he turned slightly to guard their backs.

"…Tripwire," breathed Reynard, his entire body tense as he scowled at himself. "Stopped myself just in time."

At this both musketeers looked down, immediately seeing the thin wire straining against their friend's leg.

"Hold still," smiled Blaise though it was strained and didn't quite reach his eyes, "We've got you."

It took a few seconds to follow the tripwire to what it was connect to, both musketeers glaring at the pistol aimed at their friend, much like the one that had nearly killed Issac.

"How's it look?" Reynard called, hesitant to step back in case it set off the trap.

"Pistol," growled Blaise as he glared at the weapon, turning to Alain and whispering the plan to him, waiting until he received a nod from him before they put it in action.

They had no idea of knowing if they could disarm the trap without setting it off so instead Blaise grabbed the pistol while Alain brought a blade up to the tripwire. After sharing a quick look between them Blaise sharply twisted the pistol so if faced a different wall at the exact moment that Alain cut the tripwire. The resulting shot had both men flinching, remembering the sight of Issac crumpling from the impact of the bullet before they dropped the pistol and made their way over to a now very relieved looking Reynard.

"A bit of warning would have been nice," he scowled though there was no serious intent behind it and as such both Alain and Blaise merely grinned brightly at him, slapping him gently on the shoulder as they began their search again.

* * *

Marcel grinned as he heard the second shot pierce the air, he could only imagine the despair the musketeers, especially Treville, must be feeling knowing that another of their own had fallen to one of his traps.

He knew it would only be a matter of time however until the remaining musketeers found their missing companions and as such he decided it was time to make his appearance.

Turning back to the remaining associate he had beside him he couldn't help but mimic the man's smug smirk. "They're all yours, each one you kill I'll pay extra."

At this the man grinned darkly, his friend had been sent out to impede the musketeers earlier and he had envied the man's chance but now it was his time and he felt his fingers twitch with excitement as they reached for his weapons.

"If I come across the Captain or that medic?" he asked excitedly, both wanting to kill a servant of the King who made the lives of those who lived in the Court so harsh and painful but also not wanting to risk a large payday by killing someone Marcel wanted the honor of killing.

"Hurt him if you must but leave him alive… I want him to see the consequences of his actions. Only when his guilt and pain is at his highest and have him begging for death will I allow that to be granted to him."

The man nodded, not really understanding the cause behind his employer's vendetta but also not about to question it if it got him paid. Without another word he unsheathed his blade and left the room.

Marcel followed him out several moments later; a smug smirk on his face as he made his way passed all the traps to the basement.

* * *

Treville's heart clenched as he listened to the small muffled sounds of pain that Aramis couldn't quite keep hidden as they walked. His every instinct had been to leave Aramis where he was with another musketeer there as a guard while they went to investigate the basement and rescue their missing men, but he also knew that the missing men would need medical attention, possibly right away and he couldn't risk them like that just because it would be kinder not to force Aramis to walk.

He also knew that there would be little he could do to stop Aramis from following them save knocking him out and tying him up. So instead he had offered himself as a living crutch, letting the medic lean most of his weight on him and not on his injured leg.

The men he had sent to investigate the basement had returned shortly after he and Athos had begun to wrap the medic's leg, the man himself barely conscious but still cursing them out in Spanish.

It seemed like the information they received was correct and there was in fact an entrance to the basement where they had been told and now, with renewed determination, they had began the task of getting there.

* * *

"Porthos!" cried Corbett with relief as he saw the man begin to move and wake up.

Porthos groaned in pain as his chained hands came to cup his face, his head pounding and his vision swimming with dark spots dancing at the edge of it.

"Sorry," said Corbett, his voice quieter this time as he watched the man push as much of the concussion he undoubtedly had to one side and sit up, his eyes staring intently at the chains on his wrists as his mind slowly came to the realization that he was free from the wall.

"You did it," grinned Corbett in reassurance, as Porthos looked at his, his face a mixture of stunned surprise and concussion-filled dazedness.

Corbett opened his mouth to say something else but stopped when sounds could be heard approaching the door to their cell.

"D'Artagnan," he breathed, his eyes steeling with determination, as the noises got closer to the door. He could take whatever was about to happen but D'Artagnan was in a really bad way and was still unconscious, he would be easy prey to whoever walked through that door.

Porthos nodded in agreement at the look in Corbett's eyes and with a muffled groan of pain he stood shakily and shuffled over to stand protectively in front of D'Artagnan, determined not to let anyone hurt his injured friend anymore, concussion be damned.

As the room was filled with the sound of the door unlocking Porthos, who was mildly surprised he was still standing, grabbed his hanging chains in both hands, holding them like whips ready to lash out against the next threat to his friends.

With a growl the musketeer readied his stance as the door to their cell swung open.


	81. Rescue IV

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **I'll admit, I'm a little worried about today's chapter as I'm finally letting you know what I've done to poor little D'Art and I'm worried that I've made it much bigger and worse in my head and it'll come across a bit anticlimactic after how long I left you all waiting for :(**

 **This chapter also has a fair amount of dialogue, which always worries me as to whether I keep the boys in character or not :(**

 **... Basically I'm just worrying about this in general lol**

 **On a happier note though, we've reached over 950 reviews!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Aramis will be okay, we're putting his pain to one side kinda today as we've got other people to worry about :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha I know I'm so evil :D On the plus note though I am addressing the cliff hanger straight away so hopefully that'll redeem me a bit? Yeah our boys really need to learn that... they wont, but they definitely should :) Glad you loved the chapter! Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - You'll be finding out what's going on with D'Art today and we get another tiny glimpse of protective Porthos (which I adore writing). By the way... Love the name for Marcel lol XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yeah, really liked the idea so it had to come into play at some point. I was going to have wolves/wild dogs instead of the bear that Porthos and Henri fought ages ago but a bear was just more badass lol XD Bwaha I know, If I had stuck to the whumpage I had originally planned instead of letting my sadistic little mind off its leash then this story probably wouldn't have reached this length... Oh well :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - :D I'm glad you liked the Porthos/Corbett bit and bringing Henri into it as I really like hinting at, or actually writing about, the other relationships going on at the garrison... I fear there's no may about it... He's definitely going to be needed :D I'm looking forward to Marcel showing up as well, should be a lot of fun... Though will it happen today? read and see :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I have a sneaking suspicion (and growing hope) that you'll really like this chapter as we're FINALLY finding out what I've done to poor little D'Art :D Athos's group were pretty close to the basement so it could be them but it could also be Marcel... Reynard's group is on the other side of the house so I can promise it's not them. Glad you're loving the anxiety :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - I really liked your idea, we get a tiny bit of it here but I have a plan to include it a bit later on in more detail... Like a PTSD sort of thing maybe once they're free. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the banter, we needed a brief break from all the seriousness. You're right to be worried about Treville and Aramis but I can also say that Marcel will be meeting his end soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - :) I'm glad you liked the banter. Considering what's happened and what's about to happen I figured we needed a brief break from all the seriousness. I wont tell you who's coming through but I am addressing the cliff hanger straight away so you wont be waiting long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay! Glad I've got you on the edge, I seriously loved that cliffhanger so I'm really happy it had the desired effect of both getting you all anxious for the next chapter whilst also (probably) annoying you :D We've got a bit of an emotional one today, not as bad as it could or will be but still... Porthos is pretty indestructible right now it seems, nothing can keep him down for too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies, Cream Cakes & other yummy goodies for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all. You're the best!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-One: The Rescue IV  
**

Without even thinking Porthos lashed out with his good arm as soon as he saw a figure begin to enter the room. Part of him knew he should have waited for a better opportunity but it was overruled by the protective part of him that wanted nothing more than to protect his two friends.

He realized his mistake the second the heavy chain smashed into the door, mere millimeters from the figure's head. The cry of surprise that escaped the figure as splinters of wood showered down on him was enough to have Porthos freezing in surprise.

"…C-Captain?" breathed the larger musketeer, his body swaying dangerously as he fought to remain both upright and conscious.

"PORTHOS!" exclaimed two figures at either side of the still slightly surprised Captain. The joy and relief in their voices instantly gained them the focus of the barely conscious man as they pushed passed their superior to reach their friend, who stumbled forward a few steps to meet them partway.

"PORTHOS!" they cried again, though this time it was more from concern then relief as the larger man stumbled and collapsed into their arms. Both men bit back their own cries of pain as they staggered back a few steps under their friend's weight.

* * *

While Aramis and Athos gently eased their friend to the ground Treville, released from his surprised stupor, moved to check on Corbett who was watching the newly fallen musketeer with great concern.

"Corbett," called Treville tentatively as he gently tapped his hand against the musketeers cheek, cursing internally at the warmth he felt emanating from his skin. "Corbett," he called again, waiting for the man to look at him, "How badly are you hurt?"

Out of the corner of his eye Treville noticed that Aramis had stilled slightly in his examination of Porthos, not wanting to deny the other man his medical skills should he be in a worse condition then his unconscious brother, no matter how much it would hurt him to leave his brother in pain to treat another.

To the group's collective surprise Corbett's response was to vehemently shake his head, no doubt giving himself a dizzy spell doing so. While it was clear the man was in rough shape he seemed determined not to receive the medical treatment he so badly needed.

Before any of the newly arrived musketeers could respond however Corbett spoke up, his voice was raspy and hoarse as if he hadn't had anything to drink in a while, or, the more anger-inducing alternative of him having screamed himself hoarse. Aramis had noted the man's breathing troubles the second he had been able to pull his focus away from Porthos for a single moment so he was not surprised by the breathlessness of the man's voice, only being frozen, much like his companions, by the single word that was said.

"…D-D'Artagnan."

* * *

Athos's eyes went wide as he cursed under his breath. He had been so consumed with worry at the sight of Porthos, covered in blood, collapsing right into their arms that he had completely forgotten anything that wasn't related to helping his friend.

Putting his weight on his good leg the swordsman raised slightly, noting absently that Aramis was doing the same thing, both men turning as quickly as they could to the direction Corbett was staring hopelessly in, their breath catching in their throats at the sight of the blood stained young man.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" they screamed in unison as both men raced to the young Gascon's side.

"…H-He angered them," wheezed Corbett weakly as he stood with the help of Treville, though he was leaning more on the Captain then he was standing. Once he was standing the two inseparables could see the atrocious condition their musketeer brother was in and if he was in that state and still remained adamant that D'Artagnan was worse… well that really didn't bode well for their young friend.

"…T-They were… coming at me," he rasped, pain clear in his face as he spoke, though he ignored all whispers from Treville to save his strength. He had sat by and been unable to do nothing for what seemed like a lifetime now, he would not deny the men the knowledge of how brave and selfless their friend had been.

"…T-They would… would have killed me no doubt… D'A…D'Artagnan saw that and… he insulted them… got their attention off of me and…" At this it became clear to all the men in the room that it was excruciatingly painful for the musketeer to speak but he continued anyway, his pain-filled eyes never leaving the Gascon's unconscious form.

"I…I tried," he implored tiredly, his voice begging the men to believe his words even as he still refused to look at them. "…I tried to get him to stop… to get their attention… back on me but… but they weren't listening and… I… I passed out… before I could… help more."

Aramis swore loudly in Spanish before turning away from Corbett, who was now just barely clinging to consciousness while slumped against Treville, and focusing his attention back on the bloodstained form of their young friend.

* * *

The medic, with the assistance of Athos, had managed to roll the unconscious boy onto his back, both doing their best to ignore the small heart-breaking whimper of pain the action drew from their friend. What they were met with set their teeth on edge.

D'Artagnan's clothes were practically shredded and were so completely stained with blood that it was impossible to see not only what wounds had caused the bleeding but also how much blood had come from what wounds and thus Aramis had no idea what needed immediate attention. There was also a dried pool of blood on the floor that had Aramis's worry skyrocketing

"We need to get this shirt off of him," muttered the medic as his shaking hands fumbled with the buttons on the Gascon's shirt.

Athos however appeared to have a different idea as he simply grabbed his dagger from his belt and sliced the shirt open, just barely missing Aramis's fingers as he did so.

* * *

The sight that greeted them had both men wanting a few minutes alone with Marcel and his last remaining man when they apprehended them.

Without his shirt the damage done to D'Artagnan was clear for all to see, he had several small, but deep, stab wounds in his shoulders and torso, much like the ones Aramis had guessed laid underneath both Porthos's and Corbett's bloodstained clothing if the way they held themselves was any indication.

Those wounds alone, when coupled with the deep bruises scattered around his skin, would have been enough to send the musketeers' anger raging but it was the other wounds they noted that pushed the anger well over the edge.

There was barely any part of D'Artagnan's skin that hadn't been marred by the touch of a blade. Several deep, oozing gashes stemmed the entire length of both of his arms, from shoulder to wrist. The same treatment had also been applied to the boy's torso and, from what they could tell, his back. Most of the wounds were deep enough to require stitches but some were already showing signs of infection.

"Damn," cursed Aramis as he and Athos worked to try and clear as much dried blood off of their friend as they could so Aramis could get a better look at the wounds.

"What?" asked Athos, his voice barely hiding the concern and panic he was feeling.

"Infections already set in to some of these," Aramis explained sadly as he gently examined one of the long cuts on the back of D'Artagnan's arm.

"How bad?" Treville called, not having seen what the inseparables as he was working on treating Corbett the best he could. He could practically feel the anger radiating off of his men though and that was enough to tell him the Gascon was in really rough shape.

"He'll do better out of this place," growled Athos as he glared at the cell, the room would do nothing but encourage infections and if they were to have any chance of saving D'Artagnan and the others they needed to get them out of here soon.

Treville nodded, turning his gaze away from his patient, who was still stubbornly clinging to consciousness, much to his relief, and turned it to the two remaining men who had been standing guard at the door, ensuring that neither Marcel, nor his remaining guard, could even get close to their injured companions.

"Go find Reynard's group," instructed the Captain, doing his best to ignore the small groan of pain coming from Corbett as he pushed harder on the bleeding wound the man had on his shoulder. "With Aramis's leg injury there's no way we'll be able to get the three of them out safely in one trip and I'm not about to risk one of them by leaving them behind. Keep on your guard and move fast, the sooner we get them out of here the better their chances."

The two musketeers nodded, determination burning brightly in their eyes as they drew their blades from the sheaths and left the men alone.

"…Sure that's wise Cap?" wheezed Corbett, his eyes screwed shut in pain. "We…we're kinda Marcel's… favourite play…thing right now…"

Treville pushed back the growl that wanted to escape him at the word playthings as he focused on treating as many of the man's wounds as he could while Aramis was busy.

"…Corbett," called Aramis hesitantly, though whether out of anger for what he had seen on the Gascon or out of trepidation for what he was about to ask he didn't know.

Corbett raised his head weakly, staring at the musketeer with pain-filled, slightly swollen shut eyes. "…Yeah?"

"How long has D'Artagnan been unconscious?"

Corbett sighed and the sound did little to comfort the men. "I… I don't know how long we've… been here but… a while."

"Has he woken at all during that time?"

"Briefly," nodded Corbett, feeling his head swimming dangerously as he did so. "Only for a few minutes… He didn't … say much but was lucid and coherent enough."

Aramis nodded, logging that information into his mind as he turned back to his patient, trying to ignore the part of him that was imagining just how painful it must have been for the boy to sustain the wounds he now bore.

* * *

"…Aramis?" Athos asked quietly, his voice loud enough so only the medic beside him could hear. He could understand the man's anger for what had happened, he was furious too, especially when they found similar wounds on the young man's legs as well, but Athos had a feeling there was something more going on.

Aramis let out a shaky breath, one hand tangling itself in D'Artagnan's dark locks while the other gripped tightly to the boy's shoulder as the medic lifted his gaze to meet the concerned eyes of his brother.

"These weren't quick wounds Athos," explained Aramis, his voice just as quiet as his eyes roved over the young Gascon's mutilated body. "The cuts are straight and deliberate… this took time."

Athos was unable to swallow the growl that bubbled up within him at that, though he had suspected.

* * *

"A…Aramis," called Corbett weakly and the medic was honestly surprised the man was still conscious with how much pain he seemed to be in.

While his head lifted to look inquisitively at the battered musketeer, Aramis's hands never stopped working as they continued to wipe the dried blood and grime off of the Gascon's skin.

"H…His wrist," breathed Corbett, nodding weakly to the broken limb. "T-They grabbed it pretty hard at one point… might want to check it."

Aramis nodded his thanks and moved to check the limb, sighing in relief when he noticed that apart from being significantly more swollen then before, the bones themselves remained in the correct place.

"Do you have him?" asked Athos worriedly, his eyes moving from the unconscious Gascon to the now stirring form of Porthos.

Understanding quickly flooded Aramis's features as he nodded hurriedly. "I'll call if I need help, see to Porthos."

* * *

Once Athos have moved to Porthos's side Aramis let his hand once again find its way into the Gascon's hair. His eyes flooding with worry as he dabbed the sweat away from the boy's forehead.

"Quite a mess you've gotten yourself into my friend," sighed the medic shakily. He felt his tenuous hold on his emotions weaken as D'Artagnan cried softly in pain as the medic worked to try and clean out one of the more infected wounds.

Letting out another shaky sigh Aramis let his forehead fall to rest of D'Artagnan's own, both seeking out comfort and to hide his tears from his Captain and brother.

"We have you D'Art," he whispered softly, his breath catching slightly near the end but otherwise remaining strong and determined. "We have you so you need to fight. Don't let this beat you… Don't let **him** beat you."


	82. Painful Reunion

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well it seems my self-doubt moment yesterday was largely uncalled for judging by the lovely reviews I got from you all so thank you for that :D**

 **Can you believe how close we are now to 1000 reviews! We only need 27 more!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I think that review pretty much sums up the entire story lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

SunnyFreckles: Thanks for the reviews - That's good timing on your part :D Glad you appear to have had a good old binge :D Haha loved the comment about D'Art though I think the same could be said about all of our boys, it's like as soon as anything appears to be going well for them my evil mind comes out and injures/hurts them in some way lol :D I'm sure he'd welcome the hug... though Constance might get a bit jealous ;) I will promise that I don't have anything more whumpage mind planned for our lovely pup save for the pain of having his wounds treated/healed and the side effects from the infection he's developed (that still sounds bad though opps) As for Athos he's taking a more central role in the next few chapters so hopefully you'll like it :) I'm planning a conversation between him and the Captain in a later chapter that should be good providing I can get it to translate properly from my mind to screen. Thank you so much for your lovely comments they really made me smile :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm it's probably a bit late for rabid dogs at this point, plus rabid dogs could just as well attack our boys. I'll find a way to include them (probably not rabid though) in my next story though... there'll actually be several good opportunities to put them into. Haha yeah any tiny steps he might have made to redemption completely went away with that... but its also what spurred him to make those steps... not that its going to save him at all but still. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah I've been pretty horrid to our poor little puppy :D He's going to have a long recovery but think of all the snuggly opportunities it'll bring with it XD Corbett was interesting to write in that chapter and I'm really please with how he turned out and that people seemed to have liked him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Aramis is definitely pushing himself so who knows, we might see another passing out moment once this is all over. D'Art's in a bad way but his brothers will take care of him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Yay, glad I've been redeemed :) I was tempted to have the chains hit Treville, or clip him or something but I figured they're heavy enough to do some serious damage even if all they did was clip him so we ignored that idea. Unfortunately for our lovely pup Louis's a douche so he wont be commissioning him after all this :( Though I do feel a bit bad as my evil mind really went to town on him. Glad the dialogue was all in character and don't worry you wont be waiting long. Marcel'll be meeting his end in the next couple of chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Oh don't look at me like that *shakes head and passes over chapter* Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - D'Art's got a long recovery a head of him but he's brothers will be there with lots of snuggly brotherly moments to help him along :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Corbett's going to continue to blame himself until D'Art's well enough to knock some sense into him unfortunately... though I do have a cute conversation/scene planned for the two of them so that should be good. It's definitely been a bad idea to send the guards away so now the question is can they get back in time before something bad happens to our injured boys. Corbett was quite interesting to write in that chapter so I'm glad he seems to be well received :) Aramis has some comments to make on Porthos's aim, though that'll wait until they're not in imminent danger. As for my worries, I think I just had such a clear idea of what I wanted to have happened to him that I gave into a bit of self-doubt over whether I'd been able to accurately show that... Doubt that seems completely unwarranted given comments from lovely people such as yourself :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - D'Art's in a really bad way right now, he'll be needing a lot of TLC until he's better that's for sure. Oh Aramis and Athos are all for repaying Marcel in kind, their own injuries be damned. Marcel'll be meeting his end in the next couple of chapters so stay tuned! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay! I had a feeling you'd like it :D D'Art and Porthos will both be awake at the same time today (briefly) so our boys will all be together and awake for a little bit. Glad you liked the ending, i was a little worried about it so it's a relief to know you liked it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - As long as you enjoyed reading thats all that matters :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - We're getting a bit more emotion today, Athos's anger is coming back into play a little bit though thankfully he hasn't attacked Treville again... yet. Yeah seeing that the door opening brought a rescue instead of more pain definitely had Porthos's body instantly relaxing with relief, causing him to pass out... plus he's in quite a bit of pain himself at the moment as well. Corbett was a lot of fun to write in that chapter, he needed to be able to do something and telling what D'Art had done for him was all he could do. Thankfully for poor Corbett he passed out before too long so didn't see everything that happened to D'Art, only the beginning but I think not knowing what else had happened was almost worse then actually knowing what happened. Haha Glad I could deliver the line you've been waiting for :D I'm really glad you liked the ending, I was a little concerned it might have been too much or too cheesy so I'm really glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As Always Much Love And Many Thanks For Following/Favouriting/Reviewing/Reading. Love You All!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Two: Painful Reunion  
**

"Here," said Treville softly as he passed a key over to Athos, elaborating when he noticed the musketeer's confused expression. "One of the keys we took off of Marcel's man. Seems to work on the chains."

Athos nodded, a silent thank you in his eyes as he gently cradled his brother's hands in his lap and undid the chains.

The sight of his brother's wrists brought the anger Athos had been consciously pushing down right back up to the surface. The skin around the shackles was completely shredded and coated in blood both dry and wet. Deep almost black bruises were peaking out under the blood and brought the painful memory of being locked in Daviau's torture chair back up for the swordsman, causing him to momentarily freeze as he fought to push down the memory.

In the end it was another soft groan from his brother that gave him the last push he needed to stop the feeling the phantom pain now flaring up in his body.

"Porthos?" he called gently, leaning closer to his brother as he lightly squeezed the man's hand.

Unfortunately for the lieutenant, Porthos's wakening was not a pleasant one as the man's pain-filled mind and body both reacted badly to feeling unknown hands on him as he returned to consciousness.

This negative reaction caused Porthos's body to shoot up into a sitting position, his head knocking hard against Athos's own, which had been close to his own as he searched for signs of wakening. The blow was hard enough to pull a surprised shout of pain from the swordsman as well as knocking him backwards slightly. Before either he or anyone could react to the blow Porthos had followed it up, unknowingly, by flailing his arms, one of which caught the swordsman right in the jaw.

"ATHOS!" exclaimed both Treville and Aramis as they watched their friend fall back with a groan of pain.

Fortunately though the call was enough to snap Porthos back into the present moment and the man's eyes widened both in surprise and guilt as he took in the sight of his brother before him.

"Shit 'Thos I'm sorry!" exclaimed Porthos breathlessly as he tried to push through the pain to reach his brother who was now pushing himself back into the position he had been in before Porthos's attack.

"Stop," ordered Athos as he saw his brother trying to move. The hurt look that crossed Porthos's face made the musketeer instantly regret the harsh tone his voice had taken on but worry for the man's health had sharpened Athos's tongue and so he quickly continued before Porthos could think that he blamed him for his reaction.

"You're only going to hurt yourself worse," he added, his voice much softer than before. "I've had worse, don't worry."

His words did little to remove the guilt in his brother's eyes but he was simply glad the man had listened to him and stopped moving.

"H-How are you here?" Porthos asked weakly as Athos returned to his side and began his task of checking over the man once again.

Athos's jaw tensed and Porthos, even in his exhausted state could see the pain in his beloved friend's features. "We… We were invited."

Porthos was silent for a moment as his pain-dulled mind processed what had been said but before too long understanding and sympathy flooded his face. "Pauldron."

Athos nodded sharply, his grip on Porthos's arm tightening slightly as he recalled the sight of his brother's pauldrons and his protégé's jacket all covered in blood. He snapped out of the memory as Porthos hissed in pain. Releasing his grip the swordsman sent his friend an apologetic look that Porthos simply shrugged at.

* * *

For the next few moments' silence filled the room as the focus remained on treating the more severely wounded men but then Porthos's eyes widened and filled with fear.

"What?" Athos asked, his voice practically a growl as it promised pain to whatever had brought such fear to his brother's face.

"…The whelp," breathed Porthos, the pain in his body flaring up to new proportions as he tried to move to where he was sure the boy had been. "…Corbett."

"Is safe in the Captain's hands," explained Athos softly as he nodded towards the pair, Treville turning slightly as he heard himself being mentioned.

"I gave him something for the pain," explained Treville as he noticed Porthos's worried eyes on the now sleeping musketeer's face. "It's strong stuff and knocked him right out. There are some injuries that could do with Aramis's trained eyes on them but he's alive."

The word 'alive' was a balm to Porthos's frayed nerves and the musketeer practically sagged in relief as he let out a long sigh. Moment later however the tenseness had returned, doing little to help with the pain in the man's body. "The whelp?"

Athos fought to keep his anger at what the boy had suffered from showing on his face as he nodded towards his protégé, grateful that Aramis, who didn't seem to have even noticed his brother was awake as he was so focused on the unconscious patient before him, blocked Porthos's view of him.

"Aramis has him," reassured Athos as he saw the worry and guilt flood Porthos's features.

"How bad?" Porthos asked, his voice dry and hoarse as his eyes pleaded at Athos for information.

For a moment Athos considered hiding the true extent of the boy's injuries from his brother, the last thing Porthos needed right now was to be worried about someone who wasn't himself but he also knew that the man would never forgive him if D'Artagnan passed from his injuries and he hadn't been given time to prepare himself and say goodbye because Athos had been kept the truth from him.

So with eyes blazing with fury at what had been forced upon their young friend Athos began explaining to his brother all the injuries and damage on the Gascon that he was aware of. Porthos was practically shaking with rage by the end of the explanation but Athos was able to distract him from his anger by starting work on treating the larger musketeer's wounds.

"What hurts worse?" Athos asked as he removed Porthos's shirt, biting back another growl at what he saw.

The man's chest was an assortment of different coloured bruises both new and old. Like Athos and Aramis had suspected their friend was sporting multiple stab wounds over his torso and thighs. Athos almost sagged in relief himself when he realized that Porthos hadn't been subjected to the same torture that D'Artagnan had… He didn't know if he could have handled knowing both of his friends had endured that pain while he had been warm in his bed, completely none the wiser.

Porthos huffed a laugh, though it was bitter and empty of mirth. "Right now? Pretty much everything," he admitted quietly, his eyes screwing shut in pain as Athos's hand ghosted across his dislocated shoulder.

"When was this done?" Athos asked as he gauged if he could reset the joint with the swelling like it currently way. The cold in the room might have been enough to help stop the swelling from getting too bad but unfortunately all of Porthos's frantic pulling on his chains had only added to the shoulder injury and now Athos wasn't sure he could get the joint back into place without decreasing the swelling a bit first.

Porthos attempted a shrug but aborted when the pain flared up again, "Not long after we were brought 'ere," he answered, confusion flickering across his face as he asked, "How long 'ave we been 'ere anyway?"

The dark look that settled on Athos's face at that innocent question confused Porthos greatly, but not nearly as much as his response did.

"Just over a day since myself and Aramis learnt of your disappearance."

Porthos frowned but just as he opened his mouth to ask for clarification Treville spoke up, exasperation and guilt thick in his voice.

"Athos," sighed the Captain, moving from his spot by Corbett to sit on Porthos's other side opposite his lieutenant. "We've discussed this."

Athos ignored Treville's words, something that shocked Porthos enough that he could do nothing but blink at the man, though it seemed Athos was more than happy to explain the situation to his friend.

"We were not informed of your disappearance," Athos explained, fury sharpening his tone as he refused to even look at the Captain. "The only reason we did find out was because we overheard them discussing it and they had no option but to explain."

"I would have told you come morning," stated Treville, his words taking a slight pleading tone as his gaze flickered between the two men. "Neither of you were in any condition to be out roaming the streets!"

Porthos watched as Athos continued to ignore the Captain in favor of tending to his injuries and while the larger man disagreed with the borderline childish reaction Athos was displaying, he also couldn't deny he wouldn't be acting in exactly the same way if he had been in Athos's shoes.

"Anything broken?" Athos asked, diverting the tense conversation back onto the topic of Porthos's injuries without sparing the Captain a single glance.

Porthos was silent for a moment as he debated trying to force his brother to talk to the Captain but eventually he sighed and answered the question. "…Don't think so, but as I said, everything hurts, could be wrong."

Athos looked like he didn't know whether to be furious at the pain suffered by his brothers or exasperated at Porthos's blasé attitude to his own wounds. Eventually it looked like he settled on exasperated as he gently pushed on the larger man's wrists, refusing to flinch when Porthos let out a cry of pain.

"Don't feel broken," stated Athos as he unrolled some bandages in preparation of wrapping the wounds. Both wrists wound need monitoring for signs of infection but both also appeared clear at the moment so he was happy to wrap them. "Cracked probably judging by your reaction, we'll get Aramis or Moreau to check when we're out of here to be sure."

Porthos wanted to glare at his brother for his actions but then he noticed the dark look had faded from his expression. With a quiet sigh the larger musketeer reasoned that if checking him over, no matter how painfully, helped his brother handle everything then he would let him do it with only minimal complaining.

* * *

Aramis was aware of the conversations going on behind him but his complete focus was on the alarmingly pale boy in front of him. He had done his best to drain the worst infected wounds, his heart breaking at each pained whimper the treatment drew from his unconscious friend in the process.

As it was the musketeer was now trying to stitch the many, many wounds closed, all while trying to ensure there would be minimal scarring. He was not about to fool himself by hoping that the boy would be left mark free at the end of this, but he'd be damned if he was going to be responsible for the Gascon being forced to wear horrific scars that would remind him of the torture he'd endured for the rest of his life.

Because of his determination the stitching process was a long slow one. The medic usually prided himself on the neatness of his needlework but now, with exhaustion, pain and grief drawing his focus away he found himself having to work even harder to get back to his normal standard.

He had just finished on one of the smaller cuts, one spanning from the back of the boy's shoulder to the front, when he noticed that D'Artagnan appeared to be stirring.

Sending up a quick thankful comment for having the boy hold off from waking until after the needle was out of his skin Aramis leant forward, suturing supplies forgotten as he used both hands to cup the Gascon's face, his thumbs drawing small circles on his face in an effort to encourage the boy to wake.

With a small groan of pain D'Artagnan head instinctively leant into Aramis's touch as his eyes flickered open.

"D'Artagnan!" exclaimed the medic joyfully as tears began to well up behind his eyes at the sight of his friend awake.

His call, the first sound he had made in some time, instantly caught the attention of everyone else in the room and without even being asked they all began to move towards the boy, although Porthos was shot down with a harsh glare from Athos.

Both Captain and Lieutenant were just about to step away from their charges when another voice had them freezing in place.

"Hello boys."


	83. Marcel

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **OMG OMG OMG We're sooo close to 1000 reviews! Only 13 more are needed!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it! Hope this was worth the wait :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah my evil mind's kinda been given free reign with this story :) I'm really happy that you're loving it so far though I hope you continue to stick with me for the remaining chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - They're technically prisoners I suppose as they're still in the house with Marcel but seeing as how Marcel's going to meet his end very soon they're practically free... I doubt that helped explain things, sorry. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yeah Marcel's got horrid timing :( As for the dogs/wolves idea... could definitely do feral dogs or wolves, though not in this story I think. I have a couple of instances planned in my next story where they could appear for some lovely whumpage so they'll be making an appearance then I promise :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Marcel wont be causing too much physical damage, possible broken nose and some bruises, nothing too much in the grand scheme of things. He'll be meeting his end very soon as well so his luck's running out fast. Aramis is in protective mode right now which I'm having a lot of fun writing and I hope you enjoy :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Athos is definitely still angry with Treville, though it's lessening slightly today. It wont go away completely though until he's sure his brothers will be fine and he and Treville have had a chance to talk. Porthos is trying to be the reasonable one but its a bit difficult when he's in such pain... and he's trying to mediate between Treville and Athos lol. Haha Yeah Marcel definitely lacks any sense of self-preservation or brains when it comes to his grudge with musketeers. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm loving these names you've come up with for Marcel :D Our boys are in full on protection mode right now, Marcel's going to regret pushing them so far that's for sure :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - I'm a bit afraid to ask how many hate-o-meters we've gone through during this story lol XD As for Marcel he'll be meeting his end very very soon worry not. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Worry not Marcel wont be laying a hand on D'Art and he'll (marcel) be meeting his end very very soon and then we can get on with healing our lovely pup and the rest of our boys. I'm really looking forward to writing Athos and Treville's chat though that wont be happening until our boy's are on the mend a bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Fortunately our boys, even in their conditions, are in full protective mode so Marcel wont be able to do much without a serious fight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Athos feels a bit guilty at not having found Porthos and the others sooner and him telling Porthos about what Treville did is part of him trying to lose that guilt, plus he's still really angry about the whole thing. Yeah trust D'Art to wake just as Marcel appears lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah Athos couldn't really not tell Porthos without coming across a bit hypocritical himself, plus poor Porthos has been worrying about it for a while now. Poor Porthos is in quite a bit of pain right now bless him... Aramis'll check him out later so he'll be okay. Marcel will be meeting his end very very soon so I'd definitely agree that this encounter will be very lethal :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really happy you loved the chapter! Couldnt resist a bit of Porthos drama in terms of him attacking Athos. Aramis is continuing his caring for D'Art today, poor pup isnt handling Marcel's return well. Yeah D'Art, Porthos and Corbett wont be having any part in this confrontation as each are a bit too hurt/out of it to be of much help. Luckily they have protective brothers and a papa-bear on their side :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Worry not Corbett will be okay, he's grown on me too much for me to kill him off or anything :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As Always Much Love And Many Thanks For Following/Favouriting/Reviewing/Reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Three: Marcel  
**

The reaction to Marcel's voice was immediate. Aramis instantly swallowed his anger at the man as he instead pushed his entire focus onto protecting his young, barely conscious friend. He, unlike everyone else, had seen the small flinch of fear that D'Artagnan couldn't stop at the sound of Marcel's voice and he knew he'd rather die then let Marcel get close to his friend once again.

So instead of launching himself at the smug man at the door like he wanted to Aramis shifted himself slightly so his frame covered as much of D'Artagnan's battered body as he could, all while keeping one of his hands on the boy's skin. He could feel the tremors shaking the Gascon's frame and could only imagine the fear the boy was feeling at Marcel's return. Aramis doubted his touch offered much in the way of comfort but if it helped even a tiny bit, then he would keep his body in the awkward position it was in until Marcel was dealt with.

* * *

Treville seemed to have similar ideas to Aramis as he moved to stand protectively in front of an unconscious Corbett, all while cursing the fact he had set his weapons down when he had been treating the man and so was now unarmed with no way of reaching them fast enough without some sort of distraction to keep Marcel from shooting him, which judging by the musket once again aimed in his direction, was the plan.

* * *

Athos's entire frame had tensed at the sound of Marcel's voice, even more so when he realized the man was casually pointing a musket at his Captain. The swordsman had shifted slightly to cover his friend and brother but his entire focus was on the smug looking man threatening them from the doorway.

Athos knew that it was only due to the pain of his injuries that Porthos remained stationary, he could practically feel the anger radiating off of the man as he tried to glare at Marcel from his spot on the floor.

Athos also knew that if the opportunity arose then Aramis would leave his protective stance in front of D'Artagnan to get revenge on Marcel.

* * *

"I must say," remarked Marcel casually as he leaned against the splintered cell door. "You made it here faster then I had anticipated."

"I must say," sneered Aramis as he subtly squeezed D'Artagnan's shoulder in reassurance. "I thought you'd be smarter than this. What's the point of all this? Do you really think you could win or is this just an elaborate suicide attempt?"

Both Athos and Porthos couldn't help but proudly smirk at the sass coming from their friend, it was a far cry better then the despondent, grief stricken mood he had been stuck in since Vivienne's death.

Marcel however didn't seem as proud, the man's jaw visibly clenching as he struggled to remain calm in the face of the musketeer's mocking.

"Such confidence," smirked Marcel moments later once he had a better grip on his emotions again. The man kept his firearm focused on Treville though the dark look in his eyes told both medic and swordsman that he'd be all to happy to switch targets. "Did you show the same confidence when my associate killed that woman of yours?" Aramis froze, his eyes wide as he stared at Marcel.

At the look of horrified guilt and shame that settled over Aramis's face Marcel could barely contain his smirk, he had just opened his mouth to continue his merciless verbal attack on the man when a very angry Athos interrupted.

"Her blood is on your hands as well Marcel," growled Athos, ignoring the stabbing pain in his leg as he stood to face the armed man in front of him. "She was innocent when this all began, her only 'crime' being who her brother was. For someone who was all about not harming those not involved you sure went after her."

Marcel went to retort but his words died on his lips as Athos silenced him with a glare before continuing, a smug yet somehow still proud look settling on the musketeer's face as he spoke.

"And unlike you Aramis reacted to the murder of someone he cared about with honor." Marcel bristled at this but Athos gave him no time to react passed that. "Did he concoct some scheme that was little better than a tantrum, harming anyone and everyone in its wake? No, because unlike you Aramis had the strength to keep his honor, even in his grief."

Aramis blinked back tears at Athos's words, surprised his friend would have said that, let alone in the presence of an enemy. The thought that he had been willing to do it for him, regardless of the situation warmed the medic's grieving heart and gave him the strength to compose himself in the face of Marcel's accusations.

* * *

"Why are you here Marcel?" growled Treville, taking a hesitant step away from Corbett as he spoke, not wanting to risk the man getting caught in crosshairs should Marcel fire the musket aimed at him. "Surely you realize you're fighting a losing battle?"

"I wanted to see your face," sneered Marcel as he stalked closer to the now tense Captain. "I wanted to see the look in your eyes when you realized that every single injury these men received was your fault. I wanted to see that precious musketeer pride of yours get crushed under the knowledge that your men suffered, screamed and bled all because of your actions."

The entire time he was talking Marcel was also moving closer to the musketeer Captain, causing all of the other men in the room to tense up.

Despite the Captain's efforts to keep his face unaffected and emotionless Athos could see how much Marcel's words were affecting him, how much they hurt his old friend and the swordsman couldn't help but feel some of his earlier anger at the Captain fade away. He was still plenty angry and irritated at the knowledge that he and Treville would need to clear the air between them once they made it out of this but it was something of a relief to the swordsman to feel some of his anger drain away.

With his anger clouding his vision a little less Athos was able to spot what Treville was going to do mere moments before he did it and the swordsman readied himself to move the second it became necessary for him to do so.

* * *

Treville had tried to ignore Marcel's angered accusations as the man stormed up to him, tried to focus on the hastily concocted plan his mind had created.

He managed to refrain from showing any sort of obvious emotion or reaction until Marcel was right up in his face. Inwardly Treville couldn't help but smirk, he had guessed that Marcel wouldn't have taken kindly to his apparent apathy to his words and so had unknowingly moved closer to the man in an effort to intimidate him.

Unfortunately for Marcel however all his actions ended up doing was giving the Captain the exact opening he had been waiting for and without any warning Treville pulled his arm back before throwing all his remaining strength and anger into the punch he swung at Marcel's face, smirking in satisfaction as he felt the man's nose crack under the force of his punch.

As Treville wrestled with Marcel for control of the musket he still held the remaining musketeers each used the distracted state of their captor to their advantage.

* * *

Aramis was the first to move, though he ignored the instinct that was screaming at him to pick up his disguarded pistol up from the floor and instead turned all of his attention onto D'Artagnan who's breathing had picked up the longer Marcel spoke and was now practically hyperventilating and in the early stages of a panic attack.

"Breathe D'Artagnan," soothed Aramis quietly as he shifted to block the barely conscious Gascon's view of his tormentor while he tried to get the boy to calm down. It broke his heart to see the typically strong young man so terrified but all it took was one glance at the wounds marring the Gascon's skin to tell him exactly why his friend was so scared. No one could go through such physical trauma without gaining some mental scars as well.

"It's okay D'Art," whispered Aramis as he cupped the boy's face with both hands, repeating his motions from when the boy had been beginning to wake. He continued to whisper soothing words as he drew small circles on the boy's cheeks with his thumbs, ensuring he kept D'Artagnan's view of Marcel blocked the entire time.

It took several long minutes, all of which were accompanied by grunts from the two fighting men behind him, but eventually D'Artagnan's breathing slowed back down to a normal pace. The fear was still clear in his tired, pain-filled eyes but there was also a small glimmer of his trademark stubbornness and determination as well.

Once he was sure the Gascon wasn't about to fall back into his panic attack Aramis released his grip on the boy's face, barely biting back a cry of pain as his leg flared with pain as he moved to pick up his pistol. Aramis knew that Treville needed to do this; it was why Athos, who looked ready to murder someone, hadn't moved to help. It frustrated the medic to know he couldn't just shoot Marcel, though he didn't have a clear shot anyway so that made it slightly easier. As it was he settled for imagining all the different places he could shoot him to cause maximum pain while he watched the fist fight going on between his Captain and Marcel, his pistol following Marcel as much as it could the entire time, primed and ready to go at a moments notice.

* * *

Athos's eyes never left his Captain the entire fight, his body was tense and ready to step in the moment things appeared to be turning in Marcel's favour. As it was the Captain was handling himself remarkably well for someone no doubt exhausted and pained by a healing injury. The odd glimpse of his Captain's face he was able to get during the fight showed the fierce determination and protectiveness that had earned the man the loyalty of the regiment.

While his focus was on watching the fight Athos was not so detached that he didn't notice Aramis trying to follow Marcel's form with his pistol. This only made Athos more determined to step in before his brother could react, Aramis had enough blood on his hands right now he certainly didn't need any more, even if it wouldn't have brought guilt with it.

The problem was that Aramis was an extremely quick shot, he wasn't recognized as the regiment's best marksman for nothing after all and with Athos's own leg injury he wasn't sure if he would be able to react faster then his friend should something go wrong.

Though for now he focused on watching his Captain fight back against the man that had caused them all so much pain, an insanely smug smirk growing on his face as he heard the cry of pain from Marcel as Treville was able to use the musket, which was still in Marcel's hands, to break, or at the very least crack, one of Marcel's ribs.


	84. Showdown

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Holy crap! OMG OMG OMG! Over 1000 reviews! *dances like a loon* THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! Your support means so much and I hope you'll continue to stick with me for the remaining chapters! x**

 **Quick shout out to watlocked who gave me the inspiration for the main part of this chapter, I hope I did your idea justice!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Treville's finally getting the chance to get some much needed revenge :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Hopefully this makes up for where I ended it yesterday :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

romirola: Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you're enjoy the story so far :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the chapter, I think most of our boys are with you with that idea though you'll have to read on to find out what happens :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I'm a bit nervous to hear what you end up thinking about this chapter as this is in response to the awesome idea you gave me, hopefully i've done the one I picked justice and you enjoy it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Thankfully for our pup we'll be getting a start on the long healing process tomorrow, we've just got to take care of Marcel before that can happen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis's mother-hen mode is going to come out more tomorrow, though it'll be warring with his medic mode which should be fun. Marcel will be meeting his end today so yeah our boys will definitely be breathing easier once its all done and taken care of. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha don't worry they'll hold until they have to step in :) Treville's getting out some serious frustrations on the man at the moment :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Yeah sorry about that, I hadn't originally planned to stop there but length and timing forced me to split the chapter, hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Think D'Art may end up with some nightmares once this is all over (because I like to kick him when he's down lol :D) Worry not Aramis wont end up shooting Athos... the medic is a little distracted right now which helps in the aspect, i doubt Athos would appreciate being shot by his brother. Treville needed some revenge hence the brawl but that's not how its going to end :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Marcel's definitely getting what's coming to him today :) though it wont end before he's said some more hurtful things because he's that much of a douche. I agree D'Art needs some hugs and comfort from his brothers, thankfully he'll be getting them tomorrow... or maybe the chapter after he needs treatment before he needs hugs... Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked Aramis in that chapter, he gets sassy/snarky when pissed off (at least in my head he does) I really liked the kneecap idea, I hadn't planned on something like that but as soon as I read your review the idea wouldnt leave my head so hopefully you like how I've brought it in. Treville's energy is definitely beginning to wane, not good for our lovely Captain that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! I seriously cant get over the fact we've reached 1000 reviews! I was ecstatic when it reached 100 so I'm beyond happy and stunned at reaching 1000, thank you so much for the continued support, your reviews never fail to make me smile and give added motivation to finish the chapter I'm usually writing when the email alerting me to your review comes in :D We're getting more of the showdown today and all I can promise is that Marcel will not be walking away from it :D I hadn't even planned for that image but I'm glad you liked it regardless :D Oh our muskys are beyond furious at Marcel right now so there is absolutely no way Marcel will be leaving alive :D He's made a BIG mistake in thinking he could handle the situation. I love writing Aramis when he gets all sassy/snarky so I'm really happy you also liked reading it. He's going to be very serious tomorrow as he'll be moving into medic mode so it was nice to get a bit of levity to him before that happened. Poor D'Arts going to have some nightmares after all this and that probably wont be the only panic attack he'll have either, because lets face it, I'm nothing if not a sadist when it comes to D'Art lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - You have good timing my friend I was literally just about to post this when your review came in :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Tonnes of cake, cookies and other lovely yummy treats to you awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read. love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Four: Showdown  
**

Treville used Marcel's momentary distraction after the attack on his ribs to try and move out of his way. During the fight the two men had paid little attention to their surroundings but Treville had noticed they were getting close to where Corbett was resting. The Captain knew that Marcel wouldn't be against using Corbett against him if it gave him the advantage, something Treville refused to let happen if he could help it.

"Running are we Captain?" spat Marcel as he forced himself to straighten despite the burning pain in his ribs.

Treville said nothing, wanting to save his remaining energy for the fight. Instead the Captain glared daggers at the man while shifting back into a fighting stance, readying himself for Marcel's next move.

* * *

"We should do something," grunted Porthos as the musketeer tried to force his aching body to move. The larger musketeer hated being unable to do anything to help his Captain. Marcel had been responsible for so much of the pain he and his brothers had been forced to endure of late and as such he desperately wanted to stop him before he could hurt anyone else.

"Not yet," murmured Athos as he gently pushed his brother back to lie down. He hadn't had a great deal of time to take care of many of Porthos's wounds before Marcel had reappeared and as such the swordsman was incredibly worried about the man worsening his condition by pushing himself too much.

"But 'Thos –"

"Treville needs this," responded Athos quietly, his eyes never leaving the brawl going on in front of them. Much like Porthos, he too ached to join and help. It went against all of his instincts to let someone he considered a friend fight alone when he could lend his aid, but like he said, he knew the Captain needed to handle this alone.

That wasn't to say he didn't plan on jumping in should things start to go south, as he was fully prepared to do just that, but right now they had to let Treville handle it.

Thankfully Athos didn't have to explain any of this to Porthos, the statement he made before being enough to placate the man for now, so with his brother now still Athos was free to return his entire attention to his Captain's fight.

* * *

Aramis was torn. He desperately wanted to keep his eyes on the fight, to be ready to jump in should things not go in Treville's favor but he was also acutely aware of the appalling condition of the barely conscious Gascon behind him.

Normally it wouldn't even be a choice, his complete attention would be on the injured comrade in need of his aid but with Marcel he couldn't and wouldn't put it passed the man to try some underhanded tactics that could bring the need for his fighting skills to the forefront.

* * *

D'Artagnan either saw the painful indecision the medic was suffering from or was being his usual stubborn self as he was doing his best to keep any whimpers and cries of pain silent and unheard. This had the unfortunate side effect of heightening the pain he was feeling and as such his breathing had become shallow and fast as pain spiked through his body. The Gascon's eyes were screwed shut in pain and his hands were clenched tightly into fists.

He did his best to appear as fine as he could given his condition whenever Aramis looked over his shoulder worriedly at him but it was becoming harder and harder to do every time. His body was practically drowning in pain and the blood loss driven exhaustion was continually threatening to pull him under again. It was becoming increasingly hard to ignore and fight against the pull, as the promise of a break from the pain was almost too much to ignore.

* * *

Aramis was not as oblivious to D'Artagnan's pain as the boy thought and was about to turn and try and help when a pained cry from Treville caught his attention and had his pistol arm raising automatically in response.

"CAPTAIN!" exclaimed the musketeers as they watched Treville stumble backward, his hand coming to grasp his shirt where his healing injury laid underneath.

His eyes were screwed shut as a reflex to the pain of having the butt of a musket rammed into his healing wound as such he didn't see Marcel move until he felt the man's arm wrap tightly around his neck, instantly making it difficult to breathe.

"Let him go Marcel!" growled Athos as he limped closer, blade drawn and a promise of immense pain burning bright in his eyes.

"Now why would I do that musketeer?" snapped Marcel as he angled his body to be mostly hidden by Treville's frame. He could feel the Captain fighting against his hold but the man's energy was largely depleted thanks to their fight earlier and his own injuries.

"If you want to leave here alive you **will** release our Captain," snarled Athos as he limped a few steps closer, keeping one hand behind his back to subtly signal Aramis, who he knew had his pistol trained on Marcel.

Marcel barked out a laugh that was empty of mirth and full of bitterness. "That's assuming I've not made my piece with dying if it means Treville pays for what he did."

"And how exactly is he going to do that? You would have killed him already if that's truly what you wanted."

* * *

Marcel scoffed, tightening his grip on Treville just enough to make it a struggle for the man to breathe as he glared daggers at the musketeer. He opened his mouth to retort but was cut off when a shot pierced the air.

Marcel's eyes widened almost comically as a shout of pain tore its way from his lips. Within moments his grip on Treville had vanished and he had crumpled to the ground, screams of pain tearing their way through gritted teeth as he clutched his now bleeding kneecap.

Without wasting a second, largely from having anticipated the shot, Athos reached out and grabbed a gasping Treville by the sleeve of his jacket before pulling him behind him and closer to Porthos, a look in his eyes daring the Captain to resist and try to continue to fight.

Exhausted and in pain Treville conceded to Athos's judgment and practically sank to the ground by Porthos, his breathing coming in labored breaths and his eyes screwing themselves shut as he tried to keep himself composed while waiting for the pain to dull to a manageable level.

"It's over Marcel," stated Athos, limping a few steps from his brother and Captain all while trying not to collapse himself at the pain in his leg. He spared a quick look over to Aramis, who sent him a single nod while also glaring daggers at Marcel's crumpled form.

He knew his brother would prefer for Marcel to die for the crimes he had committed but the man was now incapacitated and it went against what he stood for to attack someone who could no longer fight back. Besides when the nature of his crimes came to light the King would most likely order his execution.

* * *

With his focus now zeroing in on Marcel, who was struggling to sit himself up without crying out in pain, Athos missed seeing Aramis struggle to his feet and limp closer to him until he was standing next to him.

He sent his brother a questioning look that was tinged with worry at the pain lining his brother's face but was prevented from getting an answer as Marcel decided to pick that exact moment to speak up, venom practically dripping from his voice.

"I can't… quite believe you musketeer," sneered Marcel as he gritted his teeth against the overwhelming pain in his leg as he shakily stood. His eyes were locked onto Aramis's form and his trembling hands unsheathed the blade from his belt, pointing it at the medic as he continued his tirade.

"After everything he's done… you of all people should understand!"

Aramis tensed, his grip tightening on the now spent pistol. He had a feeling he knew where Marcel was going to go with this and he really didn't want to hear it.

"Captain Treville is not to blame for Savoy!" snapped Aramis, disgust colouring his face at the mere mention of the massacre. "He had his orders and he followed them like a soldier should!"

Marcel's face darkened as fury entered his pained eyes, "and that makes it fine?" he snarled, almost shaking with anger as he limped forward, barely stopping himself from crumpling to the ground at the burning pain in his leg, though right now his anger was much stronger then his pain.

"So the deaths of my brother… **YOUR** friends can go unanswered because your Captain was following orders like a good little soldier?" Marcel scoffed, ignoring the tense form of Athos who was watching the exchange with wary eyes.

"You're a disgrace to their memory," spat Marcel, internally reveling in the flinch his words drew from the medic. "The only reason you didn't die is because of them… Their blood paid for your extra time and how is it you repay them? You willingly continue to serve the man who ordered their deaths! Tell me musketeer, where is the honor in that?"

Aramis froze at the words being flung at him, normally they would be easy to brush off and ignore but right now, after having the last link to that time bleed to death in his arms, it was harder to ignore the guilt and shame he felt for being the only one to have survived the massacre and for not having killed the Duke responsible for it when he showed up in Paris not long ago.

* * *

Oblivious in his internal struggle Aramis failed to see the impeding attack from Marcel until a clash of blade caught his attention. Blinking out of the haze of his thoughts Aramis's eyes widened at the sight of a furious Athos standing in front of him, having parried an attack from Marcel with his own blade.

Athos's anger was coming off of him in waves and the lieutenant wasted no time on his shaken friend, choosing instead to, despite the pain, briefly put all of his weight on his healing leg so he could use his good one to launch a strong kick right at Marcel's bleeding kneecap.

The instant Athos's attack made contact with Marcel's wound the man was crying out in pain and crumpling to the ground.

With his eyes burning with unforgiving fury Athos limped forward, once again putting pressure on his healing leg so he could press his good one into Marcel's bleeding wound, not even flinching at the agonized pained scream that tore its way from the man's throat.

"Every life he has saved since that day is honoring their memory," stated the swordsman, his voice frighteningly cold and detached as he continued to put pressure on the bleeding kneecap, completely ignoring the screams it elicited.

"The only one who is dishonoring their memory is you."

Without waiting another second Athos took his blade and slashed it across Marcel's throat, taking a step back and turning towards his now slightly stunned brothers while Marcel chocked to death on his own blood.

"…Athos…" breathed Aramis shakily, his eye wide as he stared at his brother. He knew that Athos normally wouldn't have killed him; even after everything he had done, because at that moment the man was no longer a threat. He could have been taken before a judge and the King for punishment so for Athos to end him himself… that had certainly surprised him.

"You… Why?" stammered the medic as his eyes locked onto Athos's own, his heart clenching at the emotionless mask now settled on his brother's face.

Athos blinked, "For as long as he was alive he would constantly be a threat to my brothers, including yourself. You have enough to deal with without the addition of more blood on your hands… It had to be me."


	85. The Aftermath

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We've got a fair amount of stuff happening in today's chapter and I'm hoping that it doesn't come across as too rushed.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah Athos was proper badass that chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have it be Treville but then I got watlocked's idea and after reading that it had to be Athos lol. Glad you liked it regardless though and yeah Aramis is going to struggle slightly with the words Marcel said to him but our boys will put him right before too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Yay! Oh I'm sooooo happy you loved it! I absolutely adored the idea you gave me and it's a huge relief to know I did it justice, thank you again for sending it to me! Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Haha :D I'm sure Athos's appreciates that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I know right! Bout bloody time I killed him off, he honestly wasnt supposed to last as long as he did but I'm quite happy I didn't kill him off when I had originally planned to otherwise we'd be missing all this. The recovery for all of our lovely muskys is going to be long and painful that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Gotta love big brother Athos :D but yeah I agree, Treville had his badass moments. I think if any of the boys needs their strength for my next story it'll be D'Art... my next one's going to be painful for the poor pup (both physically and emotionally) Although that's not to say the others wont get their own bit of whumpage :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Don't worry Aramis and the others will be making sure he rests that ankle :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - The kneecap idea was brilliant :D Thanks for suggesting it! Aramis is going to be hurting because of those words but our other boys will set him straight before too long. We're seeing a bit more of D'Art today as the healing/treatment begins. Athos was in full protective brother mode yesterday :D Thankfully he's resting (kinda) today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos was a protective badass that's for sure :D Haha yeah poor Moreau's going to have a heart attack at the state of the men when they return. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - It was almost tempting to have one of them trip over Corbett or something but I decided against it... Poor man's going to wake up so confused, he's missed quite a bit. Unfortunately Marcel's man doesn't know his boss is dead so he's still on the hunt for musketeers. Aramis is going to be mulling over Marcel's words for a while until our other muskys are able to put him right. Glad you liked the chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter82) Haha it's no weirder then me hearing his voice when I wrote that line... I'm blaming it on catching up on an episode of supernatural before writing lol. (chapter83) Captain's a badass :D (chapter84) Yeah Marcel has finally kicked the bucket Whoop Whoop! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really happy you enjoyed the chapter that much :D Treville needed to try and get revenge for the pain his men had suffered at Marcel's hands. He was originally going to be the one to end Marcel but then I got the suggestion from watlocked and had to write Athos as the one to end it. Our boy's are still pretty pissed at the Captain, Athos more than Aramis at the moment, but neither was about to sit back and let the man get hurt if they could help it :D Treville and Athos will be hashing all this anger out in a later chapter, so he wont be angry for much longer. Loved the kneecap idea, it was just what i needed to get Athos involved in the fight :D Aramis is going to suffer over the words Marcel flung at him for a little while, especially as his grief is only going to amplify the pain those words caused but our other muskys will be there to correct him before too long :D We'll be dealing with the other henchman today so I wont keep you waiting too long to find out about him. The two men you were thinking off got sent off by Treville to find Reynard and his group so they'll be appearing again today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Five: Aftermath  
**

There was a moment of silence in the cell after Marcel took his last garbled breath, each of the conscious men taking a moment to absorb the fact that the threat to them and theirs was now over, they were safe.

Unfortunately for the barely conscious Gascon who was stubbornly trying to hide how much pain he was in, the silence from everyone else only made any pained sounds that escaped him seem amplified and as such it wasn't long before all four men had turned their attention onto him.

"D'Art-" began Athos only to cut himself off as a pained cry escaped his lips at the exact time his injured leg had finally had enough and crumpled under the weight Athos was placing on it in his attempts to walk to his protégé.

"ATHOS!" exclaimed Aramis, his eyes wide with worry as he moved to catch his friend before he could hit the ground, thankful that he hadn't been too far away from the man when it happened.

Aramis managed to catch Athos although the impact not only caused searing pain to spike from his shoulder wound but also sent him staggering back several painful paces, Spanish curses slipping from his lips as he went.

"Athos?" Treville questioned, having moved from Porthos's side to be by his lieutenant.

Athos opened his bleary, pain-filled eyes and turned to his Captain. "I… think I may have over exerted my leg."

If Aramis or the others were surprised with the honest admission from their friend they hid it well. With Treville's help Aramis was able to get Athos into a sitting position on the floor. He had just begun rolling up the swordsman's trouser leg when a calloused hand on his own stopped him.

"Athos," sighed Aramis, "I need to check it."

"It can wait," stated the swordsman, his grip tightening on Aramis's hands as he felt the man attempt to push him away. "Help D'Artagnan, I'll be okay."

Treville saw the worried look that instantly set up in Aramis's eyes and knew he had to do something. "I can check it," he offered, "I may not have your skills but I can at least reset it if the bones shifted."

Aramis seemed like he was going to remain stubborn, never one to let someone else treat his brothers if he was there and available, only for another pained whimper to escape D'Artagnan mere moments after Treville made his offer.

"You sure?" he asked, staring at Athos and the moment the swordsman nodded Aramis was scrambling over to D'Artagnan's side, barely acknowledging the pain in his own leg as he moved.

* * *

"You should check on Porthos," stated Athos, his expression slightly guarded, he, despite everything, was still angry with his Captain and was having trouble not showing it when the two of them interacted.

"I said I would check your leg," grunted Treville as he moved into a better position to do just that. He could practically feel the apprehension coming from his lieutenant but he paid it little attention, it was something they could address later when they were all safely back at the garrison.

"You good 'Thos?" asked Porthos worried as he kept his eyes focused on his brother. They had been flickering between both Athos and D'Artagnan but Aramis had shifted so he blocked Porthos's view of the young Gascon. So now he was watching his brother screw his eyes shut in pain as Treville poked and prodded his healing ankle.

As the pain was silencing anything more than a grunt from the swordsman Treville decided to explain that whilst heavily swollen and sore the injury remarkably hadn't worsened to the point where the bone had shifted, all three men feeling immensely grateful for Moreau's insistent splinting of the joint before the left the garrison.

"See… to Porthos," Athos mumbled breathlessly once the examination was over. Treville appeared hesitant to leave his lieutenant's side when the man was in pain but after receiving reassurances from the man that he just needed a moment and would join him shortly he complied.

* * *

"How's the pain D'Art?" asked Aramis quietly as he stroked the boy's sweaty hair, he knew he needed to start work on cleaning and stitching the many wounds his young friend had been forced to accumulate but he found himself wanting to give the boy a moment of comfort before beginning a process that could easily be just as painful as the torture that created the wounds to begin with.

D'Artagnan weakly pressed his face into his friend's touch, relishing in the feel of hands that didn't bring pain. He knew pain was coming of course, but right now he was grateful for the medic for giving him this. "…H'ts," he admitted weakly, feeling his nails digging into his skin as he clenched his hands tightly into fists.

Aramis's face filled with worry and guilt, which D'Artagnan didn't really understand until his friend spoke again. "I'm really sorry D'Art. I'd give you something to help but with the amount of blood you lost it's amazing that you're even still conscious right now. I'm worried that if I give you anything it'll knock you out and your body will simply be too weak to wake up."

D'Artagnan frowned, giving his pain-dulled mind a moment to catch up before asking, "What… if I … pass out?"

Aramis sighed, "As I said I'm honestly surprised you haven't already. It's likely you will when I get started which is another reason I don't want to risk giving you something like the pain medication I have on me."

D'Artagnan noticed that his friend hadn't completely answered his question but at the pained look on the marksman's face he found himself unwilling to push the issue.

Aramis allowed the pair of them to simply take comfort from each other for another few moments, all while mentally creating a plan on how to handle the numerous injuries, all of which needed cleaning, stitching and bandaging. Before too long however their moment had to end and with his heart clenching at the pain he was about to inflict on his friend Aramis prepared to start.

* * *

Screaming wasn't the most reassuring sound to approach when seeking out friends and comrades but that was the sound that met Reynard and his group as they carefully made their way, following the two men Treville had sent after them, to the cell that held their brothers-in-arms.

"Crap," swore Reynard, quickly sending a concerned look over his shoulder to his friends, who to his pride, gritted their teeth and nodded, determination burning brightly in their eyes.

Turning back to the to musketeers leading them Reynard ordered them to hurry. It was reckless, he knew that, to completely ignore the chance of more traps but their guides had walked this path earlier and had no trouble so Reynard was a little more willing to risk it if it got them to the source of the screaming sooner.

Unfortunately even with increased pace the trip still took longer then any of them would have liked and it definitely did not help that the screaming had cut out shortly after it had started. First the sound had unnerved them but now it was almost eerily silent and that was almost more unsettling then the screams.

After what seemed like hours later the small group practically flung themselves into the cell, each ready to defend their brothers and friends against any threat.

"Men," blinked Treville as he finished tying off a stitch he had been working on when they arrived.

"Sir," breathed Reynard, relaxing in momentary relief at the sight of his commander unharmed. Then he remembered what had them pushing their pace like they had and he tensed, the action immediately drawing a raised eyebrow from the Captain.

"We… We heard screaming."

Treville sighed, worry showing clear as day on his face as he turned to where Aramis was hunched over working on what they could only assume to be D'Artagnan.

"He's in a bad way," explained the Captain as he moved from a now unconscious Porthos's side to stand up and address his men. "He's passed out now but we need to get him back to the infirmary."

Reynard nodded and was about to start issuing orders when Treville unknowingly cut him off.

"Speaking of in a bad way… What happened?" he asked, nodding to where a pale Alain was helping to support an equally, if not more, pale and barely conscious Blaise.

"We ran into one of Marcel's men," Alain explained, his voice small and full of worry as he glanced at his friend, who attempted to reassure the younger man with a smile that unfortunately came out as more of a grimace than anything else.

Treville raised an eyebrow at this before turning back to Reynard, "Explain."

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Reynard and his group had just maneuvered their way passed yet another trap, each of them cursing whoever was responsible for putting them there in the first place as they were severely hindering their search, for all they knew their comrades could be bleeding to death right now and they weren't able to help because they were being forced to deal with traps that were more annoyance than actual threats._

 _"_ _If I see another blasted piece of tripwire I'm going to shoot someone," grumbled Reynard as he glared hard at the ground while they walked, almost daring another trap to show itself._

 _"_ _Not us I hope," grinned Alain as he hid a laugh at the older man's expression and annoyance. He too, was fed up with what seemed like a never-ending supply of traps but he apparently internalized his annoyance better then their impromptu leader._

 _"_ _If you keep distracting me with your rambling? Maybe," growled Reynard, barely stopping himself from turning his glare on his younger comrade._

 _A flash of hurt appeared in Alain's eyes at the bite behind Reynard's words, though he covered it before anyone could notice._

 _After that the group settled for walking in silence for several minutes, only breaking the silence when a sound from behind them caught their attention._

 _"_ _WATCH OUT!" roared Blaise as he tackled Alain to the ground, out of the way of a pair of throwing daggers hurtling towards them._

 _Unfortunately for the senior musketeer, he had not been quick enough to dodge the attack completely and he, plus his momentarily stunned companion, fell to the ground with a breathless cry of pain._

 _"_ _BLAISE!" screamed Alain, his eyes wide with fear as he scrambled out from under his friend and quickly moved to examine him. To his horror the younger musketeer found two throwing blades buried deep in his brother's skin. One was lodged just below his right shoulder and the other in the flesh of his left side._

 _Reynard had reacted as soon as Blaise's cry had rung out, moving quickly to stand protectively in front of the downed pair. He was leader of this group, they had already one of his men had already sustained a life-threatening injury and despite his concern, he couldn't risk taking his eyes off of the approaching figure to check on the status of Blaise, having to trust in the knowledge that there would be no stopping Alain on his quest for vengeance if the blow had actually killed the older musketeer._

 _Still this did little to alleviate his worries and he found himself speaking before his mind could register the fact, "Alain?" he whispered, his eyes narrowing into slits as he saw the smug grin appear on the face of the approaching man._

 _"_ _Breathing, alive but hurt bad," growled Alain as he fought against the urge to attack the man who had hurt his friend._

 _"_ _Help him," ordered Reynard softly before his expression grew cold and hard, "I've got this."_

 _Even though he knew he couldn't see it Alain nodded before turning his complete focus onto his injured brother, grateful that he had been assigned to help out in the infirmary enough times to have a basic understanding on what he needed to do._

 _"_ _Damn," sighed their attack as he drew closer to the group, "I was aiming for the younger runt… Oh well beggars can't be choosers I suppose."_

 _"_ _You'll pay for that," growled Reynard, his voice ice cold and his eyes promising death._

 _"_ _Bring it on musketeer," sneered the man as he drew his blade from its sheathe, "I'll be sure to laugh at those words when I collect my bonus for killing you."_

 _Without another word the two men launched themselves at each other, fury burning bright in Reynard's eyes whilst greed shone in his attackers._

 _As the two men fought Alain was so focused he barely registered the clashing of blades behind him._

 _"_ _Hey," chided the younger musketeer as he raised a hand to lightly tap Blaise's cheek, forcing himself to ignore the sickening feeling in his gut at the blood that transferred from his hand onto his brother's cheek as he did so. "Stay awake okay Blaise, you can't sleep yet."_

 _Seeing the obvious worry and panic on the younger man's face almost hurt worse then the burning pain the daggers had caused and as such Blaise tried to lighten the mood, "Bossy," he groaned dramatically, barely biting back the wince before it became obvious and worried his friend more._

 _True to his hopes his response drew a small chuckle from his worried friend._

 _"_ _I'm going to pull these out now okay? This is going to hurt…"_

 _Blaise stilled Alain's hands by grabbing one weakly in his own, offering a quick yet immensely reassuring squeeze before he released it, pressed his head into the floor, gritted his teeth and nodded._

 _Alain moved quickly, pulling both daggers out at the same time to minimize the pain his brother would be in but the scream that tore its way from Blaise's throat still had him flinching._

 _"_ _Hear that," mocked the man as he parried a blow from Reynard's blade. "That'll be you and the runt before too long."_

 _Reynard growled, dodging a wide swing from the man. "You talk too much," snarled the musketeer as he tried to keep the plan he was forming from showing on his face or through his body._

 _The two continued for some time, each looking for the opportunity to get under the others guard, something Reynard achieved more than his opponent thanks to his years of trained fighting experience._

 _Eventually Reynard's attacker began showing clear signs of irritation and annoyance at how the fight wasn't going in his favor. This made his moves sloppy and easy to both predict and to react to. Reynard had to fight to hide his smirk then, this was exactly the moment he had been waiting for._

 _Keeping his focus on the man in front of him Reynard bided his time until the man attempted another wide swing of his blade, something the musketeer dodged easily. Due to his emotions ruling him the man had overstepped his balance slightly with that move and had to quickly compensate for it, which gave Reynard the perfect opportunity to move._

 _Without warning the musketeer leapt to the side, spinning on his toes as he landed so he was now facing his opponent's unguarded back. Reynard followed this up by launching a strong kick to the back of one of his opponent's knees, sending the man to his knees with a grunt of pain._

 _Expression completely gone from his face Reynard then grabbed the man tightly by the shoulder before he plunged his blade deep into the man's chest, piercing his heart._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

"We had just finished patching up Blaise when the men you sent found us," explained Reynard, now for the first time showing the near overwhelming exhaustion he was feeling. "Alain volunteered to help carry Blaise so we didn't have to lose time getting him out of the house and we've been following these two since."

Treville looked a mix of concerned and proud at his men but quickly instructed them to rest, they wouldn't be leaving until Aramis was certain that D'Artagnan was safe enough to move and Athos wasn't letting anyone beside him near Porthos right now so there was little the men could do until the situation changed.


	86. Treating Wounds

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is a little later than usual I started work on it a lot later than I usually do and then hit a bout of writers block (which went away fairly quickly thank god)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - We've got a bit more in the cell today but they'll be back in the garrison in the next chapter. Haha No I don't think I could hurt D'Art worse in the next story, not without killing him at least (which I'm not going to do) He will be the worse off in terms of our four boys though (though again that's not exactly new when it comes to me lol) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter :D Bwahaha! Now I'm really tempted to have them get like half way back to the garrison and be like "Aren't we forgetting something?" and then realizing they'd left poor Corbett behind lol... I wont but the idea's nice XD He'll probably wake up a bit tomorrow just to ensure they don't forget him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Die a very painful death would be my guess... Good thing they have our lovely medic :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - You're right to be worried though I will promise that D'Art wont die. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bwhaha That's true! Our boys are going to sleep for like a week when this is all over I think. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Thankfully the worst is out of the way now so now its just a long road to recovery for our boys. I hadn't originally planned on Constance showing up again but now I think it'd be cute if she did so she'll probably show up again at some point. Jacques... we'll check up on him in the next chapter or two. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Everyone's gonna feel some guilt and poor Athos really should be staying off of that leg, Moreau's not going to be impressed with him. Worry not, I don't have anyone else lurking around. Treville and Athos will be clearing the air in either tomorrow's or the day after chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Worry not our boys will be getting some rest and recovery soon. Glad you liked the flashback/fight scene. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Our boys will be returning to the garrison in tomorrows chapter for some much needed R&R Glad you liked the chapter and are looking forward to their road to recovery. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know, I teased you a bit with the almost comforting Athos moment. To make up for it we've got a little one today which I hope you like. They've got plenty more moments coming, especially in tomorrows chapter when D'Art's going to wake up again. Poor Porthos is all anxious to be by D'Art's side but is unable to do so right now... I think he'll need to be in the bed next to him just to remind him that they're both okay. Pretty much all of our guys are feeling some sort of guilt - which means I have some cute/emotional chats to write in coming chapters which should be fun. Glad you liked our flashback moment and worry not Treville and Athos will be clearing the air soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies, Cream Cakes & Wine (unless your underage then fizzy drink) to you awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read this story.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Six: Treating Wounds  
**

As Athos worked he had to consciously force himself not to look over his shoulder to where his brother was working as fast and hard as he could to save the life of his protégé. Athos knew his focus right now needed to be on helping Porthos, the larger man having passed out shortly before he and the Captain began working on him.

"How it looking Athos?" enquired Treville as he returned to the musketeer's side after getting a report from Reynard's group and ensuring his men were as okay as they could be given the situation.

"Several of his wounds still need cleaning and stitching but thankfully aren't showing any signs of infection yet," explained Athos, his eyes never leaving his brother's chest where his hands were tying off his latest stitched wound.

Treville nodded, his eyes roving over the unconscious musketeer's body. "Where do you need me?"

Without even looking up Athos passed over a jar, "It's Aramis's bruise balm," he said by way of explanation before picking up a set of tweezers and moving onto the next open wound that needed cleaning.

Unperturbed by the swordsman's attitude Treville took the jar and began applying a healthy amount of it on the numerous bruises littering the musketeer's skin. He started on the face, wincing at the amount of swelling that prevented the man from opening his eyes properly.

After carefully applying the poultice to Porthos's face, Treville began making his way down his body, the Captain's anger growing at every new bruise he found marring the musketeer's skin.

* * *

While Treville worked on the bruises Athos continued his work cleaning and stitching the open wounds in his brother's skin. Thankfully only one was deep enough to be concerning and was probably the reason his friend had been so quick to pass out. That particular wound had been the first thing he had focused on but Athos couldn't help but frown every time he looked at the recently stitched wound, just knowing it was going to leave his brother with another scar.

Porthos, Athos knew, held no objections to scars and would most likely wear this particular one with pride as, if Corbett's account of what they had suffered was correct, Porthos had earned himself the wound when he had drawn attention away from both of his captured companions during shortly before the torture got worse.

In the long run his actions might not seem like much but it gave both men a chance and kept them safe, even for just a short while, which was what Porthos would focus on.

While the larger musketeer would care very little about a new addition to his collection of scars Athos couldn't help but hate it. The scar would forever be a reminder of the pain he and the other men had endured and every time Porthos saw it, or it was brought up by someone, his brother would have to relive the entire experience once again, something Athos would have given anything to have not happen.

Several of Porthos's other wounds had the possibility of scarring, though they would be very faint if they did. Athos was consciously trying to minimize the risk when he stitched but he couldn't be sure until they started to heal.

It also didn't help that every few minutes he could hear the odd pained whimper from D'Artagnan. Athos desperately wanted to be by his protégé's side and help him through the immense pain he must have been in to still whimper even when unconscious but he knew he couldn't leave Porthos's side until he had done everything he could for the man.

If he was honest with himself Athos was a little surprised at how quickly he had become attached to the young Gascon, especially as their meeting was unconventional to say the least. The man had only been with them for a few months but for Athos, and he suspected his brothers as well, it felt like they had known him for years.

It was killing him to listen to the young man in pain and not being able to do anything about it but he also knew that he would be more of a hindrance then a help to Aramis if he went over there now with his mind torn between the Gascon and Porthos.

* * *

"…How are the others?" Athos asked quietly, keeping his eyes on his unconscious brother as he worked.

Treville blinked, surprised Athos was talking, though it didn't take long for the Captain to realize why his lieutenant was trying to distract himself.

"Issac was serious hurt by the first shot we heard a while back," informed Treville, his grip tightening dangerously on the jar in his hand as he thought of his injured man. "Etienne got him out to Beaumont and he was breathing and alive last any of Reynard's group heard."

Athos cursed under his breath, lifting his gaze from Porthos for just a minute to glare at the blood stain on the floor that was the only evidence of Marcel's demise left in the room after Reynard and the two musketeer's who had originally been in there group left to quickly dispose of the body.

"Blaise?" Athos asked quietly, his eyes returning to his work, "He looked bad when they came in."

Treville nodded even though he knew the swordsman wouldn't be able to see it. "Took a hit from a couple of throwing knives while pushing Alain out of the way. He's in pain and lost a decent amount of blood but he'll be fine with some rest." With a quiet huff of mirthless laughter Treville added, "I think Alain's more shook up by the whole thing then Blaise is to be honest."

Athos remained silent but he understood how Alain was feeling, to be the reason someone you deeply cared about was hurt or worse was an awful feeling and one that likely wouldn't leave the young man until Blaise was well enough to knock some sense into the younger musketeer.

Sparing a glance at Porthos's face Athos couldn't help but fear that his brother would soon experience similar feelings regarding the extreme torture D'Artagnan had undergone that Porthos had been unable to prevent.

* * *

"Athos," called Aramis, his voice tense, as his eyes remained focused on the young patient in front of him. Without waiting for a response the medic continued, "Are you almost done I could really use a hand here."

Treville instantly saw the conflicting emotions flickering across his lieutenant's face. "Go," he said softly with a nod as he held out his hand. "There's not much more you can do for Porthos, I can finish up here. Go help Aramis."

For a few moments Athos seemed hesitant to leave but with a visible shake he nodded and passed his tweezers over to the Captain before staggering to his feet and limping over to Aramis's side.

The pain in his leg was immense but he knew it likely paled in comparison to the pain his brother and protégé had endured so he pushed through it, even when it made him nauseous enough to feel only moments away from either emptying his stomach or passing out.

Barely able to hide his pain from showing on his face Athos settled himself on the ground opposite Aramis, his hand instantly finding it's way into D'Artagnan's hair as he ran his fingers through it in an unconscious attempt to help soothe his young friend.

"What's wrong?" Athos asked quietly, not liking the strained look on Aramis's face. His expression spoke of someone who was seriously overworked and Athos didn't like what that meant for his friend.

"There's too many," sighed Aramis, barely containing the growl that was bubbling up in his throat. "I clean and close one wound and it's like two more appear and the longer I take the more stress his already weakened body's under."

Athos felt his body tense at the not so subtle warning Aramis was giving him though he was quick to shake of his growing concern for the Gascon and pick up another pair of tweezers from the medic's supplies.

"My stitches wont be as neat as yours but I can clean just as well. Focus on suturing and I'll ensure the wounds are clean."

Aramis nodded gratefully, pain, exhaustion and fierce determination clear in his eyes as the two set to work.

* * *

Treville had just finished doing all he could for Porthos when a soft groan from the man caught his attention.

"That's some timing you have Porthos," grinned Treville as he watched the larger musketeer's eyes flicker open. "I've just finished doing what I can for you here though we will need to get Moreau to have a look at that shoulder of yours when we get back to the garrison, it's swollen too much for us to put it back just yet."

Porthos blinked sluggishly as he tried to force his pain and exhaustion driven mind to process the fact that he was now awake.

"…C'ptain?" slurred the man tiredly

"Easy Porthos," soothed Treville when he noticed the musketeer trying to move.

Once he was sure the man wasn't about to try and move too much Treville helped him lift his head so he could drink some water, something judging by the man's eagerness had been denied to them for some time.

"Better?" asked Treville as he pulled the water skin away, smirking slightly at the sigh of relief Porthos released at having a drink.

Porthos nodded tiredly, "W…W-What happened?" he asked, already feeling more alert at having some fluids in him.

Treville frowned, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"…Marcel… Athos killed him?" mumbled Porthos, his words coming out as more of a question then he normally would have liked.

Treville sighed in relief, immensely glad to know Porthos's memory hadn't suffered like his body had. The Captain then went on to explain, as simply as possible, what had occurred since then as well as Porthos's current condition.

"C-Corbett?" Porthos asked, worry clear in both his eyes and his voice, "The whelp?"

"Corbett's still asleep," explained Treville as he nodded over his shoulder to where the musketeer was still unconscious thanks to the pain of his injuries and the powerful pain draught given to him. "Reynard's keeping an eye on him while a couple of the other men are grabbing the stretcher from the wagon outside. We can carry Corbett and no doubt you're stubborn enough to want to try walking." The tired smirk Porthos sent his way was enough to confirm this for Treville, though his grim expression quickly removed the smirk from Porthos's face.

"D'Artagnan however," sighed Treville as he glanced over at the unconscious Gascon who was currently being tended to by two of his men. "D'Artagnan is in no condition to be walking or carried so we need the stretcher for him."

Porthos's eyes filled with concern and guilt as he stared at the only part of his young friend he could properly make out, his face. The obvious pain in the boy's expression, even when unconscious, was like a stab to the heart to the larger musketeer and he couldn't help but feel like he failed him.

"Hey," said Treville with a light tap to the musketeer's cheek, instantly gaining Porthos's attention.

"None of this is your fault," stated the Captain, ignoring the slightly surprised look Porthos was sending his way, honestly Treville didn't know if he should be laughing or worried at how obvious the man was being with his emotions right now and how oblivious he was to the fact he was doing so.

"You did all you could to protect them both," stressed the Captain, taking Porthos's hand in his own and offering him a reassuring squeeze. "The fault lies with Marcel and his men and all three have paid with their lives."

"…Should have tried harder," mumbled Porthos sadly, his gaze returning back to D'Artagnan's face.

"The fact you fractured your wrist in your attempts to get out of your chains contradicts that I'm afraid," stated Treville with a knowing look to Porthos's heavily bandaged wrist. "I'd also say that the fact you were able to not only force yourself to stand given your injuries but to also try and attack us when we entered the room was proof as to just how hard your fought to protect them."

Porthos looked a little sheepish at the reminder of his attack on the Captain, which had fortunately only resulted in the denting of a door. "Yeah… sorry about that."

Aramis laughed, having instantly begun eavesdropping on the pair's conversation when he heard the voice of his dearest friend. "Only damage done is to the door and possibly your pride my friend," teased the medic even as his focus was on the Gascon in front of him. "I thought you had better aim then that, we'll have to work on that when you're back on your feet."

Porthos scowled lightly at the teasing but even Treville could see how the man had begun to relax at the mere sound of his brother's voice.

"H-How's the whelp looking 'Mis?" asked Porthos, his voice pleading for good news as he watched his brother work.

All teasing and mirth had vanished from the marksman's voice as he responded to his brother, knowing it would be a disservice to both injured men if he tried to downplay the Gascon's injuries, especially when Porthos would see them for himself shortly.

"Bad," he admitted with a practically audible grimace. "We're losing the light in here as well so we really need to get him out of here."

The last part of that was directed more at Treville, which the man knew but right now there was little they could do until the stretcher arrived.


	87. Getting Home

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Wow we're almost at 90 chapters how crazy is that!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - It's probably an understatement actually but Aramis is determined to work until he collapses so best not to try and get in his way. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - They'll be moving today so he should be okay. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah Athos is ignoring his own injuries, though Aramis will be telling him off for it once they're all settled back at the garrison. Porthos will be okay with some rest and once his shoulder's been put back in, D'Art's in a seriously bad way and yeah poor Aramis is in dire need of a nap. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Glad your enjoying the story :) Yeah I kinda forgot about that wound, guess that's what I get for whumping our boys so much. His worry is kinda overwhelming his pain senses right now but I'll address it in the next chapter :) Good to know Athos is your favourite though as I have some scenes coming up in later chapters that focus heavily on him so hopefully you'll enjoy those. They're not complete whumpage focused but should hopefully still be a good read. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm so used to your reviews coming through late in the evening and usually when I'm writing that I proper freaked out when this one came through. Had a mild heart attacking thinking it was a lot later then it was and I hadn't even started writing lol. There's a lot of healing that needs to happen for our boys but thankfully the regiment all bands together when one of them is injured (as I've hopefully shown). We're getting a brief glimpse of Athos's protective brotherly side again today though it'll come out more in full tomorrow as he's going to be on comfort duty. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Don't worry our boys will be on hand to give the pup the comfort he needs really soon. They'll be back in the garrison by the end of todays chapter and then things should be a bit easier for the boy. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - If you like caring muskys you should hopefully enjoy the next few chapters as our boys are in full caring mode. Hmm I don't think anyone's going to dare tell Aramis to rest lol they might just have to wait until he passes out... though I'm sure Athos and Porthos could make a decent attempt at getting him to rest, at least for a bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh everyones guilt tripping at the moment, should bring out some good conversations though :D D'Arts in a bad way and definitely has a long road of recovery in front of him... all i can promise is I wont kill him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, I see the regiment as being one that would all come together when one of their own is injured so I tried to show that in yesterday's and today's chapter. Everyone's feeling a bit of guilt unfortunately, though that should bring some good conversations up in the future. Our boys will be back in the garrison today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Glad you're enjoying the comfort, we'll be seeing a lot more of it in the coming chapters. I'm hoping I can give some good angst with our healing boys too, I'll do my best. I was hoping to include the chat between Athos and Treville today but I've decided it'd be better happening tomorrow but it is coming so I'm hoping you'll like it when it happens. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Hmmm Alain and Reynard aren't really hurt... couple of bruises and maybe the odd cut does that count? We'll blame yesterdays bad grammar on how tired i was, hopefully today's is better and worry not our boys will safely get to the garrison today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Seven: Getting Home  
**

Thankfully the musketeers didn't have to wait long for the stretcher to arrive, as not even five minutes after Aramis admitted they needed to get D'Artagnan out of there they were greeted by the sound of footsteps hurriedly approaching.

Reflex had all of the men, particularly Porthos, tensing at the sound, even though they were certain that the threat Marcel and his men had presented had been handled. Needless to say there were several small sighs of relief at the appearance of the musketeers instead of a new threat. Etienne, who had accompanied the two other musketeers when he had learnt of the situation raised a questioning eyebrow at the response but said nothing as Reynard was immediately talking to him.

"Etienne!" exclaimed the musketeer, fear filling him at the sight of the solider he had left with their injured brother.

Etienne instantly understood what was coming next and took a couple of steps closer to the man who had been the leader of his group as well as the other two members, though Alain was obviously a little distracted and fretting over Blaise. "Issac's alive." He stated, smiling softly as he noticed Reynard and the others practically sag with relief at those two simple words. "He hasn't regained consciousness yet and he lost a lot of blood like you know but Beaumont's looking after him until we arrive and he seems confident about his chances."

"Right then," stated Treville, not bothering to hide the relieved smile on his lips before he twisted to look over at where Aramis and Athos were still working. "How long before the kid can be moved?"

Aramis audibly sighed and stopped working to turn and look at his Captain, not missing the way Porthos shifted in a desperate effort to see more of his young friend. "He's got a lot of wounds Captain," admitted the medic, his voice a mixture of sadness and anger. "We're still working on his front but his back needs attention too."

"No one's rushing you Aramis," reassured Treville, his expression filling with anger that was mimicked by the growl released from Porthos. "Just give me an estimate."

Aramis was silent for a moment as he turned back to glance at his friend, Athos's hand had once again found its way into the boy's hair and it seemed to be bringing both of them some comfort so he didn't comment, though even the reassuring presence of his friends and mentor wasn't enough to stop the pain and D'Artagnan let out another small, yet painfully heartbreaking whimper that had Aramis coming to a decision.

"It would take too long to finish treating them all here," he stated, his voice clinical as he pushed aside the worried brotherly part on him to allow for the medic in him to completely take over. "Being here is likely only going to make his condition worse. Give me a few minutes to stitch the wound Athos just cleaned and then we should be able to move him if we're careful."

Treville looked worried, he had only caught a glimpse of the boy's injuries as he had had his hands full with other matters but he knew they must be serious and numerous if they were generating that much concern from the medic. "You're sure?" he asked, not wanting to be the one forcing them to rush if the boy's chances would be better if Aramis worked on him for a bit longer.

Aramis nodded, "It's getting dark now anyway, soon I wont be able to work and I'm not leaving these wounds open and uncleaned for any longer then I have to. He's already developed an infection in a couple of them and that coupled with the extensive blood he's lost… it puts him in great risk."

Treville expression turned grim and Porthos looked ready to kill someone, it was only Etienne's grip on his good shoulder that kept him from getting to his feet.

"We'll get Corbett and Porthos ready, let us know as soon as you're done."

Aramis nodded sharply before turning back to D'Artagnan.

* * *

Once Aramis had turned around Treville turned to Porthos, he had originally intended to leave the man until last as he was conscious and only really needed help to get up and remain standing. Now though, he could see how agitated the man was becoming and knew that Porthos wouldn't leave without seeing D'Artagnan first so he moved to the larger man's side, his appearance pulling Porthos's focus away from the unconscious Gascon.

"Can you keep your anger in check?" asked the Captain, as he looked Porthos dead in the eyes. Porthos appeared slightly confused by the question but nodded regardless. "I'm not kidding Porthos, if we're risking moving the kid I can't have your anger getting in the way and distracting Aramis while he finishes up." Porthos seemed to grasp what was being said to him then and a fierce determination burned in his eyes as he nodded harder.

Treville sighed fondly at the man, grumbling under his breath that he was probably going to regret this before offering his hand to the larger musketeer, who took it without question or hesitation.

It took a bit of maneuvering and no small amount of pain on Porthos's part but eventually they were able to get him up and moving, though he was wincing frequently and leaning more on Treville then either man was going to comment on.

Athos noticed their arrival first, having stopped working to flex his fingers that were beginning to cramp. "Porthos," he smiled, though it was slightly strained and full of exhaustion. "Good to see you upright."

Porthos opened his mouth to respond but any comment he had been planning on making died on his tongue the second he saw D'Artagnan.

"Anger," snapped Treville quietly, tightening his grip on the larger musketeer just enough to grab his attention.

Porthos blinked, the red, rage-driven haze fading from his vision at his Captain's actions. His entire frame was shaking in anger at what his friend had endured and every fiber of his being was screaming at him to get revenge, even though Marcel and his men had already paid with their lives.

"Breathe mon ami," remarked Aramis casually, his eyes never leaving the wound he was stitching.

The voice of his brother jolted Porthos out from the last vestiges of his rage and he took as deep a breath as his ribs would allow. Somewhat grateful that Aramis knew him well enough to know he would have forgotten to breathe in his anger.

"I'm good," growled the larger man as he forced his body to calm. His anger would serve no good right now and if anything, would only be a distraction to Aramis, which was the last thing he wanted to be.

* * *

"Captain!" called Reynard, instantly grabbing Treville's attention. "Corbett's up!"

Another relieved sigh left Treville's lips before he could stop it and he quickly called Etienne over to help support Porthos while he moved to the now awake musketeer's side.

"Easy Corbett," soothed Treville as he helped the man sit up and drink some water.

"…T'nks," mumbled Corbett as he tried to breathe through the pain in his body.

"How's the pain?"

"Bearable," grunted Corbett before he offered Treville a weak attempt at his trademark cheeky grin. "Unless… you want to… give me some more of that stuff you gave me earlier?"

Treville huffed a laugh, reaching out to squeeze the man's shoulder gently. "Maybe when we've got you settled in the wagon but we could really do with you awake right now."

"Oh joy," groaned the musketeer before he caught on to what was being said. "We're leaving?"

Treville nodded, not missing the hope that was present in Corbett's voice when he spoke. "Aramis is preparing D'Artagnan, Porthos is awake and Marcel and his men are all dead. We should be out of here before long."

Corbett blinked, "I missed a lot when I was asleep."

"Just a bit," chuckled Treville lightly, his smile only growing at the matching one being sent his way by Corbett.

* * *

"I'm done here Captain!" called Aramis as he shakily made himself stand before issuing orders to Reynard and the others who had come to lift D'Artagnan into the stretcher. Treville couldn't hear much of what was being said but he caught the word 'careful' more than once.

"Do you think you can walk?" Treville asked, turning back to Corbett, who was watching D'Artagnan being moved with guilt filled eyes.

"What?" stammered Corbett, his gaze turning back to his Captain. "Erm yeah… probably."

Without saying anything else Treville helped Corbett to his feet, muttering words of encouragement at every sound of pain that escaped the man.

Eventually the group was ready; Alain was supporting Blaise, despite the man's objections. Treville had Corbett, Etienne was helping Porthos, Aramis and Athos were helping each other in an almost comical way while everyone else was supporting the stretcher carrying D'Artagnan.

* * *

Beaumont's eyes widened in worry as he saw the awful conditions of his comrades though he wisely said nothing as they approached, simply moving out of the way so they could get the men settled quickly.

It was a tight fit in the wagon, especially as they hadn't planned for Issac needing to fit in as well, but they managed and Treville was grateful that it was now late in the day as it meant that the roads would be significantly less busy for their return trip.

"You sure you're good to ride you two?" Treville asked as he apprehensively watched both Athos and Aramis mount their horses. Both men nodded, too tired and worried to verbally comment.

With a sigh Treville mounted, "Let's go."

* * *

As soon as they were close to the garrison Treville sent Reynard off to warn doctor Moreau and the others about their impending arrival. As such the doctor was waiting in the courtyard for them when they arrived.

"What do we have?" Moreau asked as he moved to approach the injured men. Aramis clumsily dismounted his horse, barely biting back the cry of pain the movement caused before launching into an explanation of the group's injuries.

"Are you well enough to handle your friends?" asked Moreau as his eyes roamed over the medic's injured and exhausted form.

Aramis straightened, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm fine, I can do it."

Seeing the tension in his brother's frame Athos stepped in, "We can take them to my rooms here in the garrison. Most of your medical supplies are there anyway and the infirmary's going to be loud, they'll rest better somewhere quieter."

Aramis visibly brightened at the suggestion and immediately began running off a list of things he needed bringing to his brother's rooms to the musketeers who had gathered in the courtyard to help.

"They'd be better in the infirmary," huffed Moreau though he could see he was going to lose the fight when Aramis's only response was to ignore him and continue giving orders.

"It's fine," said Treville tiredly, having expected this to have happened. "I'll have someone check on them regularly and inform you of any changes that need your assistance."

Moreau looked ready to protest again when Issac groaned in pain, having been jostled by the men moving D'Artagnan and a now asleep Porthos out of the wagon. Moreau's eyes narrowed as he moved to the injured man's side and began ordering the remaining musketeers to move both Issac and Corbett to the infirmary.

"I'll come with you," said Treville as he fell into step with the doctor, "I'd like an update on the other men if you've got a moment before getting started."

Moreau nodded, smiling at the obvious care and concern he could hear in the Captain's voice. "Henri's reacting well to treatment, his infection is still bad but is definitely showing signs of improvement so I'm hopeful of his chances of beating it soon. His fever is a bit of a concern but I have one of your men monitoring it with instructions to alert me if it gets worse."

Treville sighed; he had been extremely worried when the man had developed a fast and intense infection from his encounter with the bear. The long journey back after that had only worsened the man's condition so it was a huge weight off of his heart to hear he was doing better, even if he wasn't completely out of the woods yet.

"And Jacques?"

The small smile that pulled at Moreau's lips ignited the hope inside Treville though he did his best not to let it grow too much until he had the information from the man.

"You've got quite a fighter in that boy Treville," remarked Moreau as the pair of them entered the infirmary. "I honestly wasn't confident at the boy's chances considering how much blood he had lost… but he's fighting hard. In the last hour or so he's become slightly animated, small twitches and groans, nothing too much but very positive signs after an injury like the one he had sustained. We're going to need to watch him very carefully for infections and complications but I'm definitely more hopeful then I was when you brought him in."

It wasn't the glowing report he had been hoping for but it was far better then the one his pessimistic mind had cooked up so Treville decided to take what he could get.

Treville was about to respond when a shout from a nearby bed caught his attention.

"ISSAC!" screamed Favier as he scrambled out of his cot to rush to his friend's side, his eyes widening in fear and worry at the sight that greeted him.

"Favier," called Treville calmly as he approached the stunned musketeer's side, the man having frozen on the spot while the men carrying his brother in placed the unconscious musketeer on an empty bed.

"Favier," Treville called again, this time placing his hand on the musketeer's shoulder and squeezing it gently to pull the man out of his current state.

"W…What happened?" breathed Favier shakily as he watched Moreau moved to examine his dearest friend.

* * *

"Marcel and his men had filled the house full of traps," explained Reynard stoically as he moved to stand beside Favier, knowing that, as the leader of Issac's group, the report should come from him. Treville seemed to understand this as he nodded towards the musketeer before leaving the two to talk.

For the next few minutes Reynard explained exactly what had happened and what they had done to try to help save Issac's life. Favier was visibly shaking by the end, just knowing how close his best friend and brother had come to losing his life.

"Th-Thank you," stuttered Favier, his voice shaky and full of emotions. Reynard appeared surprised at his words but Favier continued regardless. "Y-You kept him alive, gave him a chance… Thank you."


	88. Athos's Rooms

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well we've got quite a bit going on today and those of you who are fans of Athos should be (hopefully) pleased with this chapter as he's the focus for a good portion of it.**

 **We've also got the chat between Athos and Treville that I've been teasing you all with for several chapters and as with everything I write that I've teased you with I'm now worrying it's not good. It's fairly difficult writing an emotional/emotionally heavy conversation for two character who usually keep themselves in check and aren't big on emotional conversations. Hopefully it's good enough that you all enjoy it though.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I bet they're all glad they're home too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville's running himself a bit ragged at the moment that's for sure, luckily Moreau not to push it with the whole staying in Athos's rooms bit. Definitely wouldn't want to risk Aramis's anger right now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hope you didn't stay up specifically for this otherwise I feel bad for taking so long writing it, Sorry! Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Evil tablet, bad tablet not letting the keyboard up so reviews could be written! lol :D I think I probably should keep some sort of log of everyone's injuries, especially with a story like this where the whumpage has been intense but no it's all from memory... Which possibly goes some way to explaining why I occasionally forget that a specific character, seems to be Athos in this story, has certain injuries. I will admit, I'm quite proud with how many of their injuries I do remember and don't have to scroll back and check considering I typically have the memory of a goldfish with everything else in life lol :D ... D'Art will be awake... briefly today but unfortunately our pup is in no condition to be scolding. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Recuperation?... Yes... Calm?... Possibly not :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oooh now I really want the King to request the men just to be a jackass lol :D Worry not all four boys are now together and looking after each other, there's a particular Athos comfort scene we're getting today that I'm hoping will make up for making you wait so long... though I'm sure Aramis wouldn't say no to the extra help :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Not too scared I hope as we're getting a nightmare today :) Though it does lead into a particularly cute brotherly moment so maybe that'll make up for it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Aramis is going to look after Athos's leg as well (much to his annoyance of course) as for the medic, yeah he's probably going to pass out at some point, he's too stubborn to rest or hand their care over to someone else right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I hadn't noticed I had them all working in pairs usually until you mentioned it, not sure why I seem to favor pairs but it was an interesting thing to note :) Glad you liked Favier's reaction, that was pretty much the only reason I had Issac shot in the first place :D As for D'Art your 'poor D'Art' comment is really going to be applicable today for our lovely pup unfortunately. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yeah it really through me, it was a bit of a scramble to check the time when I read it lol was panicking it was a lot later then it was :D Hope you had a nice visit with your family though :D I wasn't sure how to show Porthos's anger over D'Art's condition, i was tempted to have him punch something but figured Treville, who was holding him up, wouldnt let him do it. I'm pleased you liked what I ended up deciding on though :D Corbett definitely has expert timing it seems that's for sure :D Glad you liked Favier's reaction to Issac, it was the whole reason for the man being shot if i'm honest. Kinda wanted a mirroring of their relationship as it was similar to Issac's reaction when Favier was injured what seems like eon's ago lol. We've got an Athos comfort moment I'm excited to hear your comments on today, I think you'll like it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yep Jacques is going to be fine :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Eight: Athos's Rooms  
**

Athos could tell there was something Aramis was wanting to say but it seemed his brother was going to keep him guessing a little while longer, or at least until the musketeers who were helping bringing their friends and supplies up were finished.

It seemed the latter was correct as not even a minute after the last of the men had finished depositing a bucket of warm water into the room Aramis was on him.

"Right you need to sit down," ordered the medic as he pointed to a chair by the foot of the bed Athos had seen him setting up only moments before.

"I'm fine Aramis,' insisted the swordsman, brushing off his brother's obvious concern in favor of sorting out their supplies.

"You need to rest that leg," stated Aramis as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the swordsman. "It was only because of the heavy wrapping and splinting we placed on that ankle that stopped it from needing resetting. Keep straining it by walking and standing on it and you're only going to significantly lengthen your recovery time."

Athos glared at his friend, knowing that his well-meaning order was issued only out of concern for him, and the musketeer could feel the pain in his leg reaching almost overwhelming levels.

Aramis seemed to noticed the pain that flashed across his face as not even a moment later the marksman was pushing him gently by the shoulders until he was sitting on the chair. Then, without even asking for permission, Aramis grabbed his injured leg and lifted it so it was resting on top of a chest that seemed to be working as a makeshift footstool.

"Aramis," sighed Athos, the musketeer focusing on keeping the relief from showing on his face. It would only make the man insufferably smug if he knew how much the simple act of getting off of his feet had done for the swordsman's pain levels.

"No Athos," scolded Aramis as he moved away from his brother to the table where all his supplies and medicines were located. "I can't be worrying about when that leg's going to give out on you while Porthos and D'Artagnan need my help so you're going to sit there, drink this pain draught and pass me the supplies when I call for them."

The no nonsense tone of Aramis's voice was not something new to Athos, though he rarely saw it unless one of theirs was serious injured. When the sharpshooter got like this Athos knew it was better for everyone involved to simply do what he said with as few complaints as possible.

"Fine," grumbled Athos with a curt nod, "but you need help, don't hesitate to ask."

Aramis smiled, his expression tired but fond as he held out a small vial for his brother. "Always do mon ami. Now drink and leave me to work."

* * *

Athos wasn't sure how long they had been cooped up in his rooms, several times Treville had popped his head around the door asking for a report on their progress as well as checking they didn't need anything. Aramis's report was always the same; that D'Artagnan was in critical condition but was stubbornly fighting like only their Gascon could.

Each time Treville appeared the need to talk to him and clear the air grew in Athos. He knew the garrison couldn't function as well as it did if the Captain and lieutenant were at each others throats, or if everyone was tiptoeing around them for fear of setting them off.

"You know you're going to have to apologize to him at some point right?" asked Aramis softly as his eyes remained focused on the wound his was stitching. Thankfully he hadn't found any more infected cuts apart from the couple he had first noted, though he did have to push down the pessimistic part of him that reminded him they hadn't flipped the boy over yet to look at his back.

"Don't know what you're talking about," grumbled Athos off handedly as he ground up several herbs, following the instructions Aramis had given him to make a poultice to help fight infections.

Aramis sighed, though the fond smile tugging at his lips was enough to negate any negative emotions expressed by it. "You know he didn't intend for this to be the outcome when he withheld the information from us."

Athos was silent for a moment as he tried to get his anger under control. He knew his friend was right and that he shouldn't blame Treville for what happened but seeing his friends in such terrible conditions and having to sit by while they cry out in pain did little to help him act on that knowledge.

"It still happened though," stated the swordsman several minutes later.

"And he blames himself for it, you only need to look at him when he's around them… Just… consider it okay?"

Athos grunted noncommittally and returned to his work, deciding to take out his frustrations on the herbs he was grinding.

Aramis shook his head at his friend before returning to the gash his was stitching, doing his best to ignore the painful throbbing in his own leg as he worked.

* * *

The pair continued working in comfortable silence for several long minutes before a groan from D'Artagnan caught Aramis's attention.

"D'Art?" he called, putting down the needle he had thankfully just finished working with so he could cup the boy's face with one hand. Athos noticed his friend's actions and quickly put down what he was working on and eased himself up and over to his brother's side, settling himself on the bed next to his young protégé.

"D'Art?" Aramis called again, slightly more worried this time, as the unconscious Gascon tossed lightly in his sleep, whimpering in both fear and pain.

As D'Artagnan's sleep became increasingly agitated both Athos and Aramis found they could do little more then gently try to wake him up before whatever terror he was reliving ruined the hours of hard work Aramis had put in trying to save his life.

* * *

 _D'Artagnan could hear someone calling his name, yelling at him to stop… to shut up but despite the terror running through his veins he knew he couldn't. All it took was one single glance at the chained man calling… begging him and he knew he had to continue what he was doing. The other men in the room were brutal, their hatred of musketeers and those in positions of power was strong enough that the Gascon had no doubt that they would gladly kill his chained companion… After all, their leader had all but hinted the man was not important in the grand scheme of things._

 _It was not in the Gascon's nature to just ignore that knowledge, to sit back and do nothing. So, with a deep breath to steady himself he had begun yelling a barrage of insults and slurs at the two men, having notice during their earlier appearances that it would get both men's attention and focus to shift from his chained companion._

 _True to expectations it didn't take too long for his plan to work, despite the begging and counter attempt from his companion, which only earned the man a sharp kick to the ribs that brought the man's pain to a new level that had him passing out._

 _"_ _You're gonna pay for that mouth of yours brat," spat one of the men and D'Artagnan couldn't help the shudder of fear that ran through him as he approach. He had been the man who had grabbed his wrist when they had first woken up, the man had no qualms with causing pain and he knew that's what was coming for him._

 _He had expected pain, he had watched his friends being stabbed and beaten for the last god knows how many hours while waiting for the men to tire of the barely conscious musketeers and turn on him. He thought he had prepared himself for the pain… he had never been so wrong._

 _The first cut had been excruciating. One of the men had grabbed him tight enough by the shoulder to no doubt leave finger bruises in his skin, while his companion grabbed his uninjured wrist, pulling the arm out towards him._

 _"_ _If you beg us boy, we might just make this quick for you… end the pain faster."_

 _The way the man had sneered at him set his teeth on edge and he was spitting in the man's face before he knew it. Even though he knew in his heart that his pride and Gascon stubbornness wouldn't let him beg… not at the threat of pain to him at any rate._

 _The man holding his arm snarled at him but instead of back handing him like D'Artagnan had been anticipating he had pressed his dagger hard and deep into the flesh just below his shoulder, causing him to gasp in pain and struggle to get his arm from the man's iron grip._

 _"_ _Just remember boy," snarled the man, smirking as he slowly dragged the blade through the Gascon's skin, relishing in the gasps of pain that escaped his prisoner as he worked. "All you have to do is beg for our forgiveness and we'll consider ending this."_

 _D'Artagnan was determined not to scream if he could help it but he was still reeling from the first cut that he was unprepared when the blade was thrusted into his skin for a second time almost immediately and as such was unable stifle the scream that tore its way from his throat._

 _D'Artagnan eventually lost track of the amount of times the dagger had pierced his skin, everything was muddled into a fog of pain and screams. He could feel unconsciousness pulling at him but every time he thought he was about to pass out another sharp stab or drag of the blade to bring him back, forever denying him the escape he so desired._

 _After what seemed like an eternity the constant feel of a blade on his skin disappeared and D'Artagnan only coherent thought was that if he hadn't already been crying then he would have cried in relief. Although it quickly became clear that it would have been premature as mere moments later the agonizing pain returned, only this time it was his back and he fell back into the haze of never ending pain and screams._

* * *

Aramis and Athos had panicked when D'Artagnan began screaming, nothing they were doing was waking him up and the boy had already torn several of his stitches and pulled a few of the others.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" bellowed the pair as they shook him, deciding to ignore the boy's many injuries if it got him to wake up.

Sometime after he started screaming D'Artagnan had ended up waking up Porthos, who had taken to bracing the boy's broken wrist so he didn't damage it further in his panic.

When nothing seemed to be working Athos decided to do something that he knew would get him yelled at by both of his friends. After another terrified scream the swordsman slapped the Gascon's cheek, hard enough to leave an instant red mark.

"ATHOS!" chided Aramis, shocked at his brother's actions. Though he had little time to comment further on it as it seemed to do the trick as D'Artagnan shot up, eyes wide in terrified panic, chest heaving and tears streaming down his face.

Without warning Athos quickly grabbed the shaking boy into his arms, cradling his tightly to his chest as one hand found its way to the boy's hair, his other drawing the Gascon as close to him as possible while soothing words and promises of safety flew hushed from his lips.

It took a moment for D'Artagnan's petrified mind to catch up to the fact that it wasn't one of the men holding him, that it was Athos, someone who would never hurt him… someone who would give everything to protect him. Once his mind finally came to that connection it allowed the body to relax into the warmth and safety being offered by the older man while heartbreaking sobs escaped the young man.

For several minutes the pair remained like that, Athos simply letting the young man cry himself out before addressing anything beyond whispering words of comfort in his ears.

* * *

Both Porthos and Aramis felt their hearts breaking at the pure pain and fear their youngest member had experienced and was now crying out. Both men desperately wanted to do something for the boy but noticed, with no small smiles of fondness, that there was little of the boy they could actually reach as he was so tightly wrapped up in Athos's protective arms. After a few moments they settled themselves as well, Porthos's hands loosened their grip on the boy's arm, one hand resting lightly on the back of D'Artagnan's neck whilst the other wrapped itself gently around the Gascon's ankle.

Part of Aramis wanted to pull the Gascon away from the swordsman, only so he could check the damage done to the young man and ensure he wasn't in more pain and danger then he needed to be, but he found himself powerless to do so as he listened to D'Artagnan cry his heart out in Athos's arms. Instead he carefully shifted himself onto the bed, slipping in just behind the Gascon and wrapping the trembling boy in a backwards hug that meant the Gascon was completely covered in the warmth and safety of his friends while the words of a Spanish lullaby flew from his lips in soft whispers.

Whether it was the after-effects of his injuries or from the warmth and safety he was encompassed by they didn't know but after a few more minutes of slightly muffled sobs D'Artagnan ended up passing out in Athos's arms.

* * *

The three inseparables let the unconscious Gascon rest in their arms for a few minutes before Aramis, after discreetly wiping his eyes, gently asked them to lay him down so he could check him over.

The first thing the group noticed when D'Artagnan was once again lying on the bed was the fresh blood escaping from previously stitched wounds. Aramis sighed at these and with a few muttered Spanish words under his breath he gathered the supplies he needed to redo the stitches.

While he did this Athos moved to Porthos's side, having noticed that the cold compress they had had applied to the musketeer's dislocated and heavily swollen shoulder had done its job and the swelling was now down enough for him to reset the joint.

"You ready?" asked Athos, his voice quiet and hollow after what they had just witnessed from D'Artagnan. When all he got was a grunt and a nod in response he readied himself. "On three."

"One… Tw –"

Porthos scream tore through the air, cutting off the remainder of Athos count as the larger musketeer curled himself around his newly reset joint.

"…Thought only 'Mis did that," grumbled the musketeer as he lifted his head from his chest to half-heartedly glare at his brother. Only to pause when he saw the expression on the swordsman's face.

"'Thos?" he asked quietly, his hand reaching out to take Athos's into his own.

"I need some air," stated Athos stoically as he pulled his hand free of Porthos's grasp and left the room. Leaving a resigned looking pair behind.

* * *

"Athos?" called Treville as he approached the door to the musketeer's rooms. He was honestly surprised to see the lieutenant out of his rooms while D'Artagnan was still being worked on, though he had just been told of the hellish screams coming from the musketeer's rooms so he surmised that they had a lot to do with the man's current position.

Athos blinked, clearly having been lost in thought before turning his head to greet the new arrival. "Captain," he nodded curtly before turning his gaze back to staring over into the courtyard, not missing the worried and curious looks being sent his way by the musketeers within it.

"I had reports of screaming," stated Treville, moving slowly towards the swordsman. Upon closer inspection he could see the tenseness in the man's frame and he felt panic growing within him for what it could mean.

"He's fine," dismissed Athos, his words hollow and lacking any sort of conviction. "Violent nightmare that took some time to wake him up from."

"I… see."

After a few moments of silence Treville realized he wasn't going to get anything else from his lieutenant and with a resigned sigh he turned and began to walk back to the infirmary.

* * *

"He was tortured you know," remarked Athos coldly, not missing the way Treville froze at his words. "What they did to him… It wasn't quick, it was drawn out torture that damn near killed him while we… we were sleeping."

Guilt flashed across Treville's face as he turned and walked back to Athos's side, physically and mentally preparing himself for another punch to the jaw. "It's not like I wanted that to happen Athos," stated the Captain, his voice taking on a slight pleading tone as he talked. "I had to think of all of my men, not just them and neither you nor Aramis should have been out on the streets."

"It still happened," snapped Athos before taking a deep breath to calm himself as his hand came up to softly rub against his healing gunshot wound.

Lately his leg had been causing him enough pain that it almost negated any pain from his chest but when he had pulled D'Artagnan to him earlier, he had pulled with a touch more force then he probably should have as D'Artagnan's head ended up colliding with the healing wound and sending waves of excruciating pain through his body. The pain had dulled slightly now thanks to the pain draught Aramis had given him earlier. He hadn't drunk it when it was given to him, stubbornly refusing anything that might impair his judgment when his brothers needed him.

"It's not your fault Athos," said Treville soothingly as he watched the man with worried eyes. "I… I know I should have informed you at the very least but I couldn't risk it."

Athos turned, now completely facing his Captain and was now able to see the guilt and self-loathing the man was dealing with clear on his face. "You've never kept such information from me before."

Treville sighed, "The pair of you were both physically and emotionally compromised. I couldn't risk it."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?"

Treville straightened, his arms crossing over his chest. "Both."

For the next few minutes both men stood there in silence, each trying to decide what words to use to best express themselves to their companion.

Eventually it was Treville who broke the silence as he stared hard at his lieutenant. "Tell me Athos," he said, his voice firm but kind. "If you had been in my shoes, with the information I had at the time. What would you have done?"

Athos looked away, he knew full well what he would have done. He had come to that conclusion sometime ago… Admitting it out loud though… That was something else.

Not wanting to be dismissed Treville persisted. "Would you have told the two men closest to those missing, one of whom was dealing with near crippling grief and the other seriously injured and being the only one holding the first together. Would you have told them that their friends were missing, possibly captured despite knowing they would charge out guns blazing, swords drawn no matter their condition or would you have waited for the other, already dispatched, search parties to return first with news?"

Every word Treville said was like a punch to the gut for the swordsman. Whilst he had already decided that he wouldn't have done anything differently, this was the first time he had truly seen how much the decision had pained his Captain… How much it was still paining him.

"I… admit I would have done as you did… Though it makes it no easier to take when you are on my end." Then with a slightly cheeky grin somewhat uncharacteristic of the typically stoic swordsman he added. "It also makes it no easier to apologize for that either," he said, nodding to the purplish bruise on the Captain's jaw.

Treville let out a breathless laugh, relief filling him as he reached over to place a gentle hand on the lieutenant's shoulder. "No I don't imagine it does but your men are safe now Athos. Nobody but our enemies died and even D'Artagnan who suffered greatly remains strong in his fight to live. Focus on that instead of what if's. A bruise is the least I deserve for the pain they suffered and it'll fade before long so go back to your brothers. They need you."

Athos reached up to place his hand on Treville's offering it a gentle squeeze as he nodded to the Captain before turning to return to his brothers' sides.

"Athos," called Treville just as the swordsman's hand rested on the door handle. Treville waited until Athos had turned his head to look at him before continuing. "If it helps remember you were the one to make that bastard Marcel pay for what he did to them."

A smug smirk tugged at Athos's lips as he nodded once again before opening the door and disappearing into the room.


	89. Athos's Rooms II

**Evening My Lovelies :)  
**

 **Wow this chapter did not make it easy for me, I think this may not be an example of my best work thanks to the load of rewriting I did for it but I'm hoping you will still enjoy it :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Oooh yes Aramis's eventual (and soon to be happening) collapse is going to be good... Who knows it might be just what our boy needs to learn not to push himself so hard. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked our boy's comfort moment, I figured poor D'Art was long overdue for a hug. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Don't worry our boys will look after the pup, Porthos will even hold his hand for you :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I've missed writing nightmare scenes, we've only had a few so far and they were ages ago! Haha yeah Aramis did have a tiny heart attack at Athos slapping D'Art but I think he made up for it with the cuddlefest they had afterwards. I think Treville was happy to accept any sort of apology that didn't end with Athos punching him again lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it :) haha if that comment made you sound morbid and sadistic I'd hate to think how this entire story has made me sound lol :D I'm really happy you liked the chat between Athos and Treville, it was such a difficult conversation to get right as they're both proper Alpha-males hide all emotion kind of men lol. Bwhaha I'm so stealing that line when Aramis collapses! ... Or for after he wakes up, seems a waste of a good line to use it when he's unconscious. Aramis will be collapsing pretty soon and I know how I want it to happen, just trying to work out how best to write it :) Honestly I'm surprised at myself for being able to remember so many of their injuries... though I think I only remembered the whole bear thing because, even for me, it was a bit random lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Yorokobi Asahi: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you thought so, the pair of them seem emotionally distant and so it was hard to write how they'd have a heart to heart conversation. Don't worry our lovely pup will get lots of love and comfort from our boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the comfort, figured D'Art would need a nice cuddle after that nightmare. Our boys are quite lucky at the moment, Aramis isnt completely bossing them around just yet lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - It'll definitely be a relief to the rest of the regiment that they've cleared the air between them that's for sure. Aramis will be collapsing fairly soon, in the next chapter or two. I'm still working out the best way to write it so once I've got that down it'll be happening. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I wouldn't say it's completely happy, they're still pretty beat to hell but things are definitely improving for them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay *fist pump* I'm soooo glad you loved it. I had a feeling you might when I was writing it and I've been looking forward to hearing what you thought of it all day :D I've so missed writing nightmare scenes so I'm really happy it wasn't just the comfort moment that caught your attention. Athos's slap wasn't something I had originally planned on but seemed to fit well considering the trouble they were having with waking the boy up. I absolutely adored writing the hug/comfort moment, long long overdue in my opinion so I really wanted to make it worth the wait. Obviously we still have a lot more moments like that coming our way so hopefully you'll enjoy them just as much. Plus we WILL be getting a puppy-pile at some point ... I'm determined to include it! Your comments on the chat between Athos and Treville made me smile too, I was really worried they would both come across really out of character or something, so hearing people enjoyed it and liked reading it really made my day :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Nine: Athos's Rooms II  
**

Once the door closed Porthos let himself sag back against the pillows, his recently reset arm cradled tight to his chest as his eyes flickered between the now unconscious D'Artagnan and the door his brother had stormed out of only moments earlier.

"He'll be okay," murmured Aramis softly as he worked on re-stitching the Gascon's wounds. "He cares about our young pup more then he admits, it hurt him to see him like that."

"Aint the only one," huffed Porthos, wincing slightly as a stab of pain shot through his body.

Aramis raised an eyebrow at the sound of pain, "You okay?"

"Yeah," grunted the larger man, "Throbs like a bitch but I'll be alright, focus on the whelp."

Aramis nodded, though his gaze lingered on his brother a moment longer before returning to his young patient.

* * *

"So where do you think he went?" Porthos asked, a slight teasing tone to his voice that had the corners of Aramis's mouth tugging upwards instinctively. "We've got his good wine here after all."

"Doubt he went far," shrugged Aramis as he tied off a finished row of stitches. "He'll want to be close in case we need him."

"I dunno," grinned Porthos cheekily, "He could be raiding our rooms for that bottle of brandy we took the other week."

The memory made Aramis chuckle, lightly glaring at his brother for distracting him before returning to work with complete focus.

* * *

For a few minutes the only sounds in the room were their breathing and the occasional muffled whimper from D'Artagnan. Eventually it became too much and Porthos had to ask the one thought that had been plaguing him since he had woken up in that cell to find his friend had been tortured.

"…'Mis?" he called softly, the vulnerability in his voice catching Aramis's immediate attention as he looked up from where he was mid-stitch. "Whelp's gonna be okay right?"

Aramis's face softened though there was sadness in his eyes that warred with the determination burning there. "I will do everything I can mon ami," with a sigh Aramis reached out to gently run his hands through the unconscious boy's hair. "Our puppy has been through quite the ordeal unfortunately, he's lost a lot of blood and if I can't get control of these infected wounds they could pose a serious risk."

Porthos was silent for a few moments while he let what Aramis had told him sink in. Without even realizing it his hand had moved from cradling his arm to rest lightly on top of D'Artagnan's heavily wrapped and splintered hand, their fingers instantly entwining.

Aramis watched the exchange for a moment with a sad yet fond smile before returning to his work, relieved that at least, because the reopened wounds had already been cleaned, they only needed stitching.

* * *

"It still happened!"

Both musketeers blinked at the sudden, if slightly muffled shout coming from just outside the door.

Aramis, who recovered first couldn't stop the immensely smug grin that settled on his face as he turned to his brother. "Told you he'd stick close."

"He could've left earlier and just be returnin', don't mean you won," huffed Porthos with mock annoyance.

"Such a sore loser my friend," teased the medic, "it doesn't become you."

At his words Porthos glared at the man, which only served to make him grin and laugh more.

"Get some sleep mon ami," smiled Aramis as he noticed a yawn his brother wasn't quick enough to stop. "Athos will be a while talking to the Captain and there isn't really anything you can help me with right now."

Porthos looked unconvinced but when another yawn escaped him he grumbled his acceptance and slowly shuffled down the bed into a lying position, his hand still holding D'Artagnan's as he drifted off.

* * *

Despite feeling slightly unnerved by the silence Aramis was also glad for it. It meant that his brothers were alive and that Athos was finally clearing the air between himself and Treville… Or at least he hoped he was, with Athos it was entirely possible the swordsman was just scowling at the Captain.

Chuckling quietly under his breath at the image Aramis rethreaded his needle and set to work on the next wound. He was partially through stitching it when his whole body froze, his eyes instantly screwing shut in pain as a silent scream tore its way out of his throat.

For several long agonizing moments Aramis was unable to move, blink or do anything that wasn't just breathing as he waited for the inferno of agony that way his leg to calm back down to a manageable level. When he was able to move without feeling like he was going to throw up the marksman eyed the vials of pain reliever with a conflicted longing. His entire body was screaming at him to take something to end the pain but his brain reminded him that the draught would make him sluggish, providing of course that it didn't straight up knock him out given how tired he was. Aramis knew he couldn't risk D'Artagnan's life by taking the draught, he'd just have to bear with it until the young Gascon was out of the woods.

* * *

Just before he pierced D'Artagnan's skin with the bloodstained needle once again the door to their room opened as a tired Athos limped inside.

Unfortunately the sound of the door opening had a negative effect on the Porthos. The moment the heavy door opened the larger musketeer had practically shot out of bed, his wild eyes frantically searching for any sign of danger while his hand, the one not still entwined with D'Artagnan's, lifted the book that had been resting on the bedside table as a weapon.

"Easy Porthos!" exclaimed Athos, surprise and worry clear on his face. "It's just me, you're safe."

The shout of his name snapped the frantic musketeer out of his daze and shame immediately coloured his cheeks.

"'Thos I …"

"You good?" asked Athos warily as he approached the panting musketeer, who flinched for a second at their proximity before stiffly nodding.

Without another word on the matter Athos helped his brother back into the bed, quickly picking up a pain draught for the man once he saw how the subconscious actions had jarred his injuries.

"Apologies my friend," said Athos softly, ignoring the shocked and surprised look from Porthos. "I did not think, I will be careful next time."

Really not wanting to talk about what just happened and knowing Athos could see that Porthos merely nodded, letting his eyes settle on D'Artagnan so he didn't have to look at the brother he had just, once again, almost attacked.

"Everything good with you and the Captain?" he mumbled several minutes later, relaxing as Athos filled the pair of them in on the discussion he and Treville had had outside.

* * *

"…Sir?" called a hesitant voice, forcing Treville to, reluctantly, pull his attention away from the gunshot wound he was redressing on Issac.

"What?" he asked, doing he best to keep the growl from his voice, the musketeer in front of him hadn't done anything to warrant such an angry verbal response from the exhausted Captain. Moreau had tried several times over the time they had been there to get the Captain to take a short break and catch up on some sleep but, being the stubborn man he was, Treville refused, stating he would rest when he knew all of his men would survive the night.

"It's the Bonacieux woman sir, Constance," stated Etienne as he shuffled nervously. He could tell, even if he hadn't been on the mission with him, that the Captain was in an extremely foul mood that definitely wasn't helped with him running on fumes like he was.

Treville sighed, "What about her?"

"She's here sir, in the garrison."

Treville blinked at this, surprised the young woman's husband would have let her take a trip to the garrison, especially given how late it was.

"She's asking about D'Artagnan sir," added Etienne, answering the unasked question he knew the Captain would have. "She's quite insistent sir but I didn't want to disturb Aramis so I came to you."

"My thanks Etienne," sighed Treville as he patted the man's shoulder gently. "Return to what you were doing, I'll talk to her."

* * *

"Constance," called Treville calmly when he was near enough to spot the redheaded woman who was nervously pacing about the garrison courtyard.

Constance turned sharply at the call of her name and instantly began making her way over to the Captain.

"What are you doing here Constance, does Monsieur Bonacieux know you're here?"

Constance shrugged off his question. "Where is he? Is he okay, no one will tell me anything?"

Treville sighed before motioning the frazzled young woman over to a nearby table. Once they were both settled Treville braced himself for what he was about to say.

"He's alive Constance," he stated, figuring he'd get the best news out first.

Constance practically sagged in relief, "My neighbor mentioned seeing a group of musketeers rushing to the garrison with several injured looking men in a wagon and I just…" quickly wiping a stray tear away Constance took a deep breath to compose herself. "Can I see him?"

Treville shook his head, ignoring the confused look on the young woman's face in favor of explaining instead. "He's in a really bad way right now my lady and Aramis has enough to deal with without interruptions. I'm sorry but I can't allow you to see him."

Guilt filled the Captain as he saw how pale the young woman went at his words but he had also known Madame Bonacieux long enough to know that only the blunt truth would stop her from storming up to Athos's rooms.

"Why don't I get one of my men to escort you home," offered Treville gently as he reached over to squeeze the redhead's hand. "I'll send word to you as soon as Aramis says he can have visitors."

Constance nodded weakly as she stood, waiting for the musketeer escort Treville was arranging for her. She could shake the fear in her heart for the young man she'd come to care for and with one final glance at towards the garrison she sent up a prayer for his recovery before following her escort home.


	90. Progress

**Evening My Lovelies! :D**

 **Holy Crap! We're at chapter 90! This story is easily 2-3x longer then I was originally planning but I'd be lying if I said I regretted making it this long XD Part of me is tempted to see if I can ring out another 10 chapters so I can finish on 100 but I don't know if that's going to be possible.**

 **On another awesome note we're ridiculously close to reaching 70k views as well!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah poor Aramis definitely should be resting not working right now but don't worry he'll be resting soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Wow your comments totally made my day, what an amazingly sweet thing to wake up to thank you so much! I'm really happy you think so highly of my work :D x Right onwards to comments about the chapter :) Porthos is more teddybear then actual bear in this chapter he'll probably be having at least one more incident like that happening before the end of this story. D'Art's awake a bit today though lucid enough to join in with the banter? probably not. Glad you liked seeing Constance, she'll probably return once more before the story's over. Enjoy the new chapter and thank you again for such lovely comments! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Worry not D'Art will definitely recover, it'll just be a long recovery for him. Constance is going to show up again once D'Art's doing a bit better as our lovely Captain is a man of his word. Aramis will be feeling the effects of pushing himself too hard today unfortunately but our boys will be there to take care of him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm just ecstatic you deem my story worth reviewing so don't worry about not being able to do it every day :D D'Art will be waking up a bit today though I can't guarantee he's totally totally lucid :) Constance will be returning before too long but I agree that our boys need to just be together for a bit with no distractions. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - We get some more brotherly moments today so hopefully you'll like them :) Constance... she was in love with him from the first time he kissed her I think :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Aramis is definitely going to collapse... very very soon :D Yeah Constance really didn't need to see him like he was, she'll be back when he's doing a bit better though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah Constance is not happy and she'll tell D'Art this when she comes to check on him later when he's doing better lol :D Porthos is probably going to have another incident like that before this story is over but our boys will calm him down and help him :) Our muskys + pup are definitely not going to be happy with Aramis for pushing himself so hard when he collapses :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review: Haha don't worry she'll be coming back to check on him when he's doing a bit better and is lucid enough to reassure her that he's okay. Oh yeah Athos's isn't going to pleased with our lovely medic :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - That she does... though she's still going to yell at him for worrying her I think :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I couldn't resist calling him a puppy so I'm glad you liked it :D We've got a couple more moments of banter today which I quite enjoyed writing :) Poor Aramis wants to be bossy and get them to rest but he also understands they want to be there should anything happen with D'Art so he's kinda trying to find a middle ground... bossy-lite if you will :D We've got a few comfort moments today, particularly one with Athos which I quite like, hopefully you'll enjoy reading them too. I LOVE your idea for the return of Constance! That is definitely happening :D Thanks for the suggestion! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies, Cakes & Wine to you lovely people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety: Progress  
**

"Hey Athos can you give me a hand?" Aramis asked, taking a moment to stretch out his back and to wipe away the beads of sweat on his forehead.

Athos paused in the card game he was reluctantly playing with Porthos to look up at his friend, concern instantly settling in his eyes at how exhausted the medic looked.

He had tried to help the man multiple times over the last several hours, after returning from speaking to Treville. Unfortunately for the swordsman however, his brother was vehement in his denial, insisting that Athos needed to rest his leg and that he was okay.

This continued argument ended when Porthos, who had gone from amused to annoyed at the pairs bickering, had literally pulled the swordsman over to him before picking up the pack of cards resting on the bedside table, his eyes daring his brother to back out and deny him.

Whilst he had been basically forced to play Athos couldn't deny that the game had done wonders to help him relax and to stop obsessively worrying about the Gascon next to his brother in the bed. It also helped that Porthos's usual habit of cheating was greatly hindered by the man's injuries, meaning that Athos won a lot more hands then he usually did.

"What do you need?" he asked gruffly, biting back a yawn as his eyes flickered from the medic to the unconscious Gascon in the bed. The boy practically smelled like a brewery with the amount of alcohol Aramis had been forced to pour over his wounds to ensure they were clean, though even from where he was sitting Athos could still make out the clear signs of infections in several of the stitched wounds. Aramis had been relentless in his attempts to stop it before it got worse but he was having little luck so far.

"I need to move him so I can look at his back," explained the medic, pausing for a moment to take a long needed drink of water, all while doing his best not to react to the minute tremors he could feel shaking his hands. "I can't do it on my own though so I could do with your help."

Athos nodded, thankful at the news as it meant that they had made significant progress in treating the youngster's wounds.

Without another word Athos moved to help his brother while Porthos shifted slightly so he could offer them some aid in getting the boy comfortable when he was moved.

Getting a grip on the Gascon, Athos couldn't help the surge of anger that shot through him at the amount of stitched wounds that littered the young man's skin, as well as the small, almost inaudible whimper of fear and pain that escaped the unconscious boy as soon as he was touched.

* * *

"…'Mis," Porthos said, his eyes fixed on the bed as the tone of his voice caught Aramis's attention.

"What's wrong?" Aramis asked, slightly panicked as he began thinking the worst.

"Whelp's back's bleeding," informed the larger man as he pointed to a stain on the sheets the Gascon was lying on.

Aramis looked guilty then; like the bleeding was his fault and that he had made some sort of mistake by focusing on the brutalized front of the Gascon.

Seeing that the medic wasn't about to make a decision on how to proceed as he was too lost in his imagined guilt Athos stepped up.

"Porthos," he said, instantly gaining the larger man's complete attention and focus. "There are some clean sheets in the chest there can you get them?"

Porthos was both relieved to be getting out of bed and eager to be of help to his brothers so he nodded quickly before moving to follow the request, pausing briefly once he was standing while he waited for a brief dizzy spell to diminish.

"Aramis," Athos said, placing his hand on the medic's arm as he spoke to snap the man out of the daze he was in. Once the marksman was looking at him he continued. "I can hold D'Artagnan if you and Porthos can quickly remake the bed." Aramis looked ready to protest the idea, no doubt in concern for Athos's health but the swordsman silenced him by continuing. "Do we need more pillows and cushions? Treville said to request anything we needed and I can't imagine D'Artagnan will be too comfortable lying on his front while you work on him."

Aramis mulled over the question for a moment before nodding, swallowing the lump in his throat that had appeared when Porthos mentioned the blood. "If we could get a few more we should be able to brace him enough that his entire weight isn't pressing on the worst of his wounds."

"I'm on it!" exclaimed Porthos almost jovially before putting the clean sheets down on the bed and exiting the room, leaving both Athos and Aramis to stand there slightly stunned at how quickly their injured brother moved.

* * *

By the time Porthos returned several minutes later, arms laden with pillows Aramis had completely stripped the bloodstained sheets from the bed and was in the process of remaking it with fresh sheets.

Porthos blinked in surprise, slightly confused at the lack of D'Artagnan in the bed until he noticed the adorable scene going on behind Aramis.

Athos was sat in a chair with his arms protectively wrapped around the sleeping Gascon curled up in his lap. Athos's face was tilted downwards and given the man's moving lips Porthos surmised he was whispering soothing words to their resident pup.

Smirking at the scene Porthos couldn't help but waggle his eyebrows teasingly at the swordsman when he looked up at who had entered the room, a quiet laugh escaping him as Porthos watched him scowl at him.

"You good there 'Thos?" teased the larger man as he moved to Aramis's side, passing the medic pillows and cushions while he placed them in the best positions.

Scowling at his brother Athos turned to Aramis, "Are you ready for him?"

Aramis had a similar smirk as Porthos on his face, though his was significantly weaker due to his exhaustion. "Yeah, just be careful putting him down… I've done enough stitching on the boy to last a lifetime."

It took a few minutes but eventually the three men were able to get the young Gascon settled on the bed and then even longer to gently wipe away the dried and fresh blood staining their friend's skin.

* * *

Once D'Artagnan's back was clear enough of blood for Aramis to properly examine the medic couldn't stop the furious string of Spanish curses that flew out of his mouth, making both his brothers raise their eyebrows in question.

"I recognize some of those words from when you went off of me," remarked Porthos warily, doing his best not to actually mention Vivienne's name as he remembered the incident when Aramis had just found out his friend had shot Athos and Porthos hadn't told him. Porthos knew that whilst Aramis had something to focus on, in this case tending to D'Artagnan, then he wouldn't be wallowing in guilt and grief. He also knew however that mentioning the source of that grief and guilt could very easily pull his friend back into his downward spiral. "I'm guessing it's bad?"

Aramis nodded sharply, practically biting his tongue to stop the curses that wanted to fly. Instead he pointed to the bottom of their friend's back. "They made it so he wouldn't be able to move without being in immense pain," snarled the typically mild-mannered medic as he glared at the cuts on the boy's back.

Overall D'Artagnan's back had sustained significantly less damage then his front, most likely because he would have passed out by then and so would be providing little in the way of 'entertainment' for his tormentors.

The worst of the cuts were the two long gashes that stretched from the base of his neck to the top of his breeches on either side of his spine and a long cut that intersected both, going from his left hip to his right.

"Even when I've stitched these," explained Aramis, his breathing heavy as he tried to force himself to calm down. "He wont be able to bend without pulling these," he said pointing at the mirrored gashes down the length of his spine. "And he wont be able to twist without pulling this," he spat, pointing at the cut connecting his hips.

That news only intensified the anger the musketeers felt towards the now deceased Marcel and his men and they had to give themselves a minute before they were thinking clear enough to move on. Without another word on the matter the three of them picked up tweezers and set to work clearing the wounds, both Athos and Porthos silently deciding to ignore the exasperated looks Aramis was sending them for pushing their wounds.

With the three of them working in unison they were able to get all of the wounds on D'Artagnan's back cleaned quickly and to their joint relief none showed signs of infection.

* * *

"Put it down," ordered Aramis without even looking up from where he had begun stitching one of the wounds. When nothing followed his instruction he tried again, putting more command behind his voice this time. "I'm serious Porthos put that down before I stab you with it."

"You'd attack a wounded man?" queried his friend, mock hurt in his voice as the larger man put his hand over his heart.

Aramis glanced up from his work, a teasing yet still somewhat serious look in his eyes as he said, "D'Artagnan's suffered enough, let's not make him endure your atrocious needlework too."

Porthos turned to Athos, looking from support from his other friend, only to find him watching him with a similar look to Aramis's on his face.

"Fine," grumbled the larger man, though there was a faint upwards tug on his lips that negated any actual offense. "See if I offer to help again if that's how you're gonna treat me."

Aramis laughed, his eyes twinkling with mirth at his brother's childish actions and pout. "Oh mon ami, I'm sure you'll live."

* * *

With the tension in the room alleviated by the last round of banter both Aramis and Athos were able to make quick work on the few wounds that marred their friend's back.

They had just finished wrapping the Gascon's wounds in bandages, the resulting effect making the young man looking more bandage then boy, when a soft groan caught their attention.

"D'Art?" called Aramis softly, placing a hand gently on the back of the boy's neck, his thumbs running small, soothing circles over his skin.

The musketeers tensed as they waited for another sign from their young friend. None of them wanted to push the matter; especially as the last time he looked like he was waking he had actually been suffering an intense nightmare.

When another pained groan escaped the stirring Gascon, Aramis tried calling his name once again.

"…'Mis?" came a slurred and pained response, though the musketeers could care little about that as they were too relieved at the sight of their friend awake.

"Yeah it's me D'Art," smiled Aramis as he brushed a lock of hair out of D'Artagnan's eyes. "Porthos and Athos are here too."

"How you doing whelp?" grinned Porthos, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair, a chuckle escaping him when he saw the attempt at a scowl D'Artagnan tried to send his way.

"…'Thos?"

"I'm here D'Artagnan," said Athos softly as a fond smile tugged at his lips. The swordsman then noticed his protégé was trying to move to better see him so he quickly moved to the other side of Aramis, biting his cheek against the pain as he settled himself on the floor; his head now level with D'Artagnan's own.

"…Thos…" smiled D'Artagnan weakly, the smile growing when Athos reached over and took his hand in his own.

Athos was about to say something when a look in D'Artagnan's slightly glazed eyes stopped him, leaving him and the others to wait and see what the boy was going to say.

"…Thos," slurred D'Artagnan, "…Did y'u know… 'Mis could sing?"

The three men blinked, completely surprised by the random and bizarrely timed statement from their friend. Aramis himself blushed slightly as everyone turned to look at him, each having heard his Spanish lullaby to the Gascon when he had woken from the nightmare.

Used to dealing with random, fever inspired questions, which he assumed this was given the glazed eyes and warm skin, Athos was the first to recover.

"He has been known to sing on occasion," nodded the swordsman, not reacting to the snort of laughter that escaped Porthos at the seriousness of his expression when he was talking and the increasingly embarrassed expression Aramis was sporting.

"…s'pretty," mumbled D'Artagnan as he leaned into his mentor's touch, the man's hand having once again found its way into the Gascon's hair.

An amused grin tugged at Athos's lips as he listened to the boy sleepily mumble, what he assumed to be, praise at Aramis's singing. Part of him knew he should be concerned, given the fact that it was an infection driven fever that prompted this bizarre attitude from the young man, but the larger part of him was simply relishing the sound of his friend's voice and the sight of him awake after so long.

"I'm going to see about getting him some weak broth or something," announced Aramis suddenly, the man limping out of the room before either musketeer could stop him, though the embarrassed blush on his cheeks had the pair of them chuckling at their brother's expense.

D'Artagnan frowned at the medic's sudden departure, his mind too overwhelmed by fever and pain to really understand what was going on.

"…Did I do something?" he asked quietly, his words slurring slightly as exhaustion and pain plagued him.

Both Athos and Porthos's expressions sombered instantly at that and both men reached out to offer comfort and reassurances to the slightly out of it youth.

"Nah whelp," smiled Porthos, "'Mis is getting you food, he'll be back soon."

That seemed to appease the Gascon as he weakly nodded, a small whimper escaping him as his injuries flared up.

* * *

Outside Aramis took a moment, leaning heavily against the bannister, to collect himself and let the relief he felt run its course.

Once the moment was over Aramis furiously wiped his eyes and limped towards the stairs, occasionally shaking his head in hopes of dispelling the trouble he was having with his vision.

Just as he reached the top of the stairs his vision span dangerously at the exact moment that he put a bit too much of his weight on his injured leg, sending an overwhelming about of pain through his body.

The last thing he registered were his hands flying out to blindly grasp the handrail before pain and darkness overtook him.


	91. Fallen

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well we almost didn't get an update today as I fell asleep after getting back from work and didn't wake up until gone 11pm. Thankfully I was able to get this chapter written in about an hour and a half (whoop whoop go me!) I'm hoping it doesn't come across as rushed but I am apologizing now if it does!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmm I had forgotten all about Durand... I'll bring him back in tomorrow's chapter, I know what I'm doing with him but had just forgotten all about him (opps!) Yeah I've been a bit evil to Aramis again... I couldn't help it! It's like with D'Art's fever-induced ramblings... I just couldn't resist! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yep I think that's an accurate response to the end of yesterday's chapter lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yeah Constance will not be denied a second time that's for sure :D I have a plan for her visit, which will be happen in a few chapters I should think. Don't worry too much, Aramis will be okay... Eventually :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - You and me both my friend, I had originally planned this to be like 40 chapters long... I think I got a bit too into all the whumpage lol. Glad you liked the scene with Athos/D'Art, I couldn't not write it when I thought of it... It was too cute! XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Facepalm indeed lol :D I think the three of them might tagteam to handle him, each wanting a shot. Poor Aramis doesn't know what's coming for him :) Glad you loved seeing D'Art awake, I've missed him so he's even going to be awake today as well :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - At least its a break from the hate-o-meters lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you thought so :D Unfortunately I can't keep our boy's like that until the end but I promise I'll have it show up again just for you sometime before the end... I already have a plan for how it could happen and everything :D We'll be finding out what my evil mind had in store for our lovely medic today, hopefully you like it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I'm pleased you thought so :) I really loved the idea for that scene when I had it so I couldn't resist writing it :D Haha Yeah poor Aramis isn't having the best time right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know right! Just too cute of an image not to write :D I'm glad you liked it though. I was tempted to have them infected too but I figured that seeing as how he already some infected wounds, plus what I put him through that any more would be cruel even for me. Worry not Aramis will be okay... eventually :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - He... may end up a little more injured... maybe :) Porthos should definitely have been sleeping instead of playing cards but someone had to look after Athos and make sure he didn't worry himself to death lol. I kinda lost track of exactly how long Aramis was working on D'Artagnan for but at least a full night I'm gonna say. We'll be checking in on the others that were wounded tomorrow worry not none of them are dead :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yes it was quite foolish for you to think I was done with whumpage :D Although I will admit this is likely to be the last thing to happen to them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I figure I've got lots of comfort moments to catch up on with the amount of whumpage I've put our boys through this story lol. Glad you liked their little cuddle scene :) It was too cute of an image not to write when I thought of it and I already have a plan for it to return in a later chapter as well :D I think if it was possible our boys would bring back Marcel and his men just so they could kill them again and again for what they did. I'm glad you liked out of it D'Art, I wasn't sure how well I wrote that bit but the conversation idea stuck in my head so I had to try. We'll be seeing what happened to Aramis today so don't worry I wont keep you waiting for too long :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-One: Fallen  
**

Porthos and Athos were in the middle of trying to soothe D'Artagnan when they heard it. Before the Gascon had woken Aramis had told them that he would likely be in a lot of pain but because of the amount of blood he lost as well as the lack of substance he had had during their captivity it would be better to ensure the Gascon had some food in him before they gave him any sort of pain medicine.

Treville had also been informed of the medic's decisions on one of his trips to check in with the group and had assured them that he would speak to Serge about getting something weak and easy on the stomach ready for when the boy woke, instructing them that they would only need to request someone to go and collect it for them.

Even though they had all agreed to follow the medic's instructions, it was very hard for both musketeers to just sit there and to not be able to do anything for their friend who was clearly in pain.

"Just breathe D'Artagnan," instructed Athos softly as he took the Gascon's good hand in his own. Letting him weakly squeeze it whenever the pain got too much.

"…h'ts," whimpered D'Artagnan, his eyes screwed shut in pain.

"You need to relax whelp," soothed Porthos as he shared a worried look with Athos, both debating whether to disregard their brother's instructions over withholding pain draughts. "You're body's tense, its only going to make the pain worse."

D'Artagnan wasn't overly lucid because of the infection and fever he was suffering from but the threat of worse pain did make it through the haze in his mind and with great difficulty he forced his ridged limbs to loosen and relax.

"That's it whelp," grinned Porthos softly as he gently ruffled the boy's hair.

* * *

The larger musketeer was about to say something else, realizing that talking and keeping the Gascon's mind occupied might be enough to stop him feeling the full extent of his pain. Unfortunately before he could there was a loud series of bangs that pulled negative reactions from everyone in the room.

Athos was by far the calmest, a look of worry and the obvious conflict as to whether to leave his brothers to investigate being the only obvious reaction signs.

Porthos and D'Artagnan however were much worse. D'Artagnan let out a terrified cry and started trembling, instantly gaining the worried attention of Athos.

Porthos's mind on the other hand, instead of going to fear, reverted back into the fierce protective mode it had been in during their capture. The larger musketeer went tense, his eyes wildly searching for any sort of threat while his body subconsciously moved in an attempt to cover his brothers, not even noticing the concerned frown on Athos's face at his actions.

* * *

For a few minutes Athos put the bad feeling he had about the banging to the back of his mind, his focus completely on calming down his brothers, both of whom were suffering.

Seeing as how Porthos was frozen still, Athos let his attention go to the trembling Gascon, knowing that the shaking would only aggravate his injuries. He also reasoned that he there was a risk of the scared Gascon pulling or ripping his stitches if his current situation grew worse, something the boy could really do without given his already precarious health situation.

"Breathe D'Artagnan," ordered the swordsman, his voice commanding, much like the way he had gotten through to Aramis after his near drowning and Vivienne's death. "You're safe here, just breathe."

Athos repeated this several times like a mantra, each time ensuring there was an emphasis on the word 'safe'. It took several long minutes for the Gascon to calm down enough that Athos was fairly confident he wasn't about to have a panic attack.

The entire time he was calming D'Artagnan there was a lot of noise going on outside, most likely related to the loud banging they had heard earlier. Thankfully D'Artagnan had been completely focused on his mentor's voice and so didn't register the noise, Porthos however did and it had only worsened the man's condition. Athos was becoming genuinely concerned over the potential damage his brother could be doing to his body given how tightly wound up he was.

The swordsman wasn't overly confident he could calm his friend down and pull him away from the memories he was reliving either. They had gone through a similar thing with Aramis after Savoy but back then it was only Porthos who could get through to the marksman when he reacted similar to how the larger musketeer was now acting, even when Athos tried the same techniques nothing worked.

Athos was just working out the best way to handle the situation, cursing that Aramis wasn't there, as he would have known what to do, when there was the thundering sound of footsteps approaching their door.

Barely having time to curse at whoever was approaching, as the noise only made both of his brothers worse, though D'Artagnan did seem to have a bit more control over himself this time, Athos had just moved to stand when the door to their room flung open and a figure practically flew in.

* * *

Unfortunately this sudden intrusion set off the already impressively tense Porthos, causing him to throw the small pair of scissors he had found left over from where Aramis had been working on D'Artagnan. Unlike the incident with the chains back in the cell, this time Porthos's aim was true and likely would have hit the intruder if the man hadn't seen the flying blades coming towards him in time to shift slightly, though the scissors did manage to graze across his cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood behind before they thudded against the door frame and fell to the floor.

The man's hiss of pain was enough to begin the process of pulling Porthos out of his own head but it was the panicked shout that came from Athos that finally managed it.

"ARAMIS!" roared the swordsman, gritting his teeth against the pain in his leg to force himself up so he could better see the condition of his brother who was being held limply in Reynard's arms.

"'Mis!" exclaimed Porthos, his eyes wide in both fear for his brother and in horror for what he had done to the musketeer carrying him. The larger musketeer felt sick at the knowledge that he could have easily have hit Aramis if his subconscious had aimed for the heart of their intruder instead of his head.

"I found him at the bottom of the stairs," explained Reynard, his voice sounding slightly panicked as he breaths came out in short pants. "I sent Etienne to grab doctor Moreau but he's burning up real bad Athos."

Athos stared at his brother; really taking in the atrocious condition the man was in for the first time. Exhaustion was clear, the deep bags around the marksman's eyes spoke of how little sleep he had gotten but there was also the alarmingly pale tone of his skin and the gleam of sweat on the sharpshooter's brow that showed just how bad the man's condition was.

Guilt bubbled up in the swordsman, his mind berating him for not having noticed Aramis's deteriorating condition, it was obvious that this wasn't a new thing but he had ignored all the signs, had forced his brother to suffer because of his obliviousness.

"Lay him down," nodded Athos after he finally snapped out of his stunned state. Both musketeers were quick to move their aching bodies over towards their friend, neither of them missing the hiss of pain that came from D'Artagnan as the mutilated Gascon forced himself to move his head so he could look at the medic. Concern and worry were the emotions being matched in all three men's eyes though they had little time to dwell on it as the sound of footsteps heralded the arrival of the physician.

* * *

"What happened?" demanded Moreau as he entered the room, rolling up his sleeves as he spoke though his eyes remained locked on the unconscious medic lying on the bed.

As neither Athos nor Porthos knew what had happened both men looked expectantly at Reynard who took over explanations.

"He fell down the stairs," informed he musketeer, turning away from his comrades to give the doctor his full attention and focus. "I was in the courtyard when I noticed him leaving the room, he looked unsteady and slightly shaken but then I remembered how he had injured his leg during the rescue mission and thought nothing else of it. Next thing I know he's wavering at the top of the stairs, I tried to reach him but I was at the other side of the courtyard by then so by the time I had gotten there he had already passed out and fallen down the stairs. I did a quick check to make sure nothing seemed broken before bringing him up here and sending Etienne to get you."

Moreau nodded, moving to the unconscious musketeer's side, "He definitely passed out **before** falling down the stairs?"

"Yeah," nodded Reynard, "At least that's what it looked like, I think that's why he fell."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Athos, doing his best to refrain from letting his fear for his brother make him snap at the doctor.

Moreau was silent for a moment as he inspected the unconscious musketeer.

"At first glance I'd say exhaustion and overwork," stated the doctor, the group missing the guilt that flooded into D'Artagnan's eyes, the Gascon knowing, despite his lack of complete lucidity, that he was to blame for his friend overworking himself.

"And at second?" pressed Porthos, having caught on to what Moreau had yet to say.

"I think we're dealing with an infection, probably in his leg given the seriousness of the wound," explained the doctor before asking for a pair of scissors to cut away the bandage. Porthos flushed in embarrassment when Reynard handed over the pair he had thrown at him, though the musketeer also sent the larger man a reassuring smile to let him know all was forgiven between them for the incident.

"The exhaustion definitely didn't help matters," explained Moreau as he began his examination of the marksman's leg. "But this," he said pointing to the recently uncovered limb that was clearly infected, "this is more cause for concern then anything. Infection had really set in and he's going to have to fight to beat it."

"What… What about the fall?" asked Porthos, his eyes fixated on his brother's infected leg, hating that he had missed the signs. "What damage did that do?"

"As Reynard here thought nothing is broken, which is incredibly lucky for your friend." Moreau caught the relieved sighs from both musketeers and couldn't help the fond smile tugging at his lips. "He's going to have some serious bruises and is going to be quite sore for a while but the worse injuries are to his ribs as several feel cracked, though as I said not broken, and this leg," explained the doctor, pointing to Aramis's other leg that everyone was surprised they hadn't noticed before. "The force of the fall dislocated his knee, I'm going to need a hand with holding him down so I can reset it"


	92. Treating The Medic

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **We've got a fair amount of stuff going on with this chapter. I've done my best to split it up so it makes sense but feel free to ask questions if its confusing :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you were eager, hope it didn't disappoint :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - :D I'm really happy you loved the chapter. I'm also happy you liked the scissor moment. I wanted to show how Porthos is still suffering because of what happened, even if he's not as physically injured as D'Art. D'Art's my favourite too, he's not playing an vital role in today's chapter but he's mentioned occasionally, I have a cute comfort moment planned for tomorrow though that he'll be taking part in. You definitely are remembering correctly and Moreau will be having a rant, though that will be coming tomorrow once the medic's been taken care of a bit more first. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I'm sure he'd have no complaints about that... just be gentle :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

lizard1969: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I think Durand might have gotten off quite lightly but I have another scene with him planned to come soon so hopefully you wont be too disappointed. Haha glad you're seeing the upside of Aramis collapsing :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately for our two boys they are still suffering mentally from their capture and torture... they'll get better in time though. I'm sure Athos will be forcing pain draughts down Aramis's throat before too long lol D'Art feels pretty guilty but Aramis will set him straight when he's a bit better. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah that's true though I think if I keep up with the whumpage it would actually happen. You're right about Aramis's leg having been treated before. Athos handled it once it happened. But I figured that I could still get infected even if it had been properly cleaned and stuff. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - It was the same knee, something our resident doctor will be including when he launches into his rant at the man tomorrow :) Ask and ye shall receive my friend :) Hopefully you like the approach I've taken with his nightmare :D In all fairness I think just about anything would be lethal in Porthos's hands *shrugs* Worry not Aramis and the others will put that guilt to rest fairly quickly when he's feeling better. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know! I couldn't resist *sighs and puts head in hands* I think I may have a problem lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yeah he's not too bad, I reigned in my evil mind as much as I could. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately for our boys Porthos and the Pup are suffering mentally (as well as physically) from their capture. As Athos wasn't captured he was able to think a bit clear which is why he wasnt as affected by the noise and could logically realize that the garrison was too full of activity for it to be an attack. Aramis's condition was definitely a shock for a boys, as is he reactions today :D Lots of guilt going around that I'm going to have to deal with very soon... should be fun :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Two: Treating The Medic  
**

Resetting Aramis's dislocated knee was a trial for all involved as the medic fought against the pain as soon as the damaged joint was touched. Porthos and Athos struggled to hold down the thrashing sharpshooter given the stress it put on their own injuries.

"Easy 'Mis," soothed Porthos as he tightened his grip on his brother's arms, his grip had momentarily slipped before and the thrashing medic had almost smacked a barely conscious D'Artagnan right in the face.

"Have you got him?" asked Moreau as he prepared to reset the joint; thankfully as he had been called near immediately after the accident happened it meant that the joint hadn't had time to swell yet, hopefully making the procedure somewhat less painful for the musketeer.

Once the remaining men in the room, minus D'Artagnan who was too focused on trying to stay awake and not moving to be of any help, had stated that they were Moreau wasted no time in forcing the joint back into its socket, the musketeers flinching slightly at the scream of pain that tore from Aramis's throat, despite him still being unconscious.

Porthos, having known the effects such a scream would have on D'Artagnan, as they affected him the same, instantly dropped one of his hands that were restraining his brother so he could reach over and gently run his fingers through the, once again, trembling Gascon, keeping them there until the shaking stopped.

Luckily if anyone else noticed their reaction they were kind enough to remain silent, allowing the two men to calm each other down whilst the rest of them prepared for the next step of Aramis's treatment.

* * *

"Sir?" asked Athos warily, having noticed Moreau staring hard at Aramis's chest.

"I would like to bandage his ribs, to prevent them from getting damaged further," explained Moreau, his fingers reaching out to lightly prod the marksman's ribs and the areas surrounding them, listening keenly for any signs of distress or pain.

"But?"

"But I imagine he'll bruise quite badly, I would prefer not to put added pressure on them by binding his ribs until I have a full picture of how badly bruised he is."

Athos nodded, it made sense to him and he was glad they weren't going to subject his brother to more pain then he needed.

Once that decision had been made Moreau set to work prepping to handle the infection in Aramis's leg. He had instructed Reynard to return to his duties but to inform Treville of what was going on. The musketeer looked reluctant to leave in case he was needed but multiple assurances from nearly everyone in the room that they would call should they need help eventually had him leaving.

"Who handled this stitch work?" asked Moreau as he inspected the needlework performed on the leg.

"I did," answered Athos, sinking into a chair by the bed as he felt his injured leg begin to shake despite the swordsman ensuring all of his weight was on his other limb.

"Huh," remarked Moreau as he tilted the leg to get a better view, "You have steady hands monsieur and providing we can get control of this infection, you likely saved his leg."

Athos stiffened at his words, guilt brewing within him, "I was careful with cleansing the wound," he stressed, his voice thick with emotion. "I made sure all the splinters were removed before I stitched anything."

Moreau blinked, "My apologies musketeer, please don't think I'm blaming you. I have no doubt you did everything you could for your friend. I very much doubt carelessness on your part caused this."

"Then what did?" grunted Porthos; his hand coming up to rub his recently reset shoulder. Fighting against a thrashing Aramis had left the tender joint throbbing and it was becoming harder to think clearly through the fog of pain from his numerous injuries.

"Hard to say right now, let's just focus on clearing it out."

With that Moreau began calling out for supplies. What was about to happen wasn't going to be pleasant for any in the room but mostly for the unconscious, yet clearly dreaming medic.

"He may fight me on this," stated Moreau as he prepared to drain the infected wound. Both musketeers nodded sharply, returning to their early positions.

* * *

"Durand," stated Treville coldly as he moved to enter the tiny room they had locked the musketeer in. With everything that had happened he had honestly forgot about the man but he knew he couldn't put off what needed to happen forever.

"C-Captain," gulped the musketeer. He was sober now and, if his paleness was any indication, scared of what was to come.

"You're aware of why I'm here?"

"…Of course."

Treville sighed, he hated having to punish one of his own men but considering the man's actions had nearly cost him one of the regiment's finest he knew it had to be done.

"Under the laws our regiment is subjected to I am unable to fire you for what you did."

Durand looked up at this, shock and hope warring for dominance in his eyes. "…W-What?"

"As you did not directly fire the gun that almost killed Athos," explained Treville, making sure to stress the word killed. "The most I can hold you accountable for is leaving your post and drinking while on duty… The punishment for that is one month's suspension, unpaid and two weeks stable duty should you return."

Durand found his hope fading, "should sir?"

Treville sighed again. "What your actions and loose tongue almost helped happen does not and will not sit well with the rest of the regiment," explained the Captain, not missing the wince that his words produced from the man. "Nearly everyone who travelled with us have already come to me stating they will not serve with you and those that might be willing will never trust you to watch their backs."

"But I – "

"You **abandoned** your post," stressed Treville with anger in his voice, not caring he had just interrupted the man. "Even if Athos hadn't been hurt out of it, you left us without someone on watch while we were in hostile territory. You endangered the lives of the entire camp with your actions and that's not counting the fact that had someone attacked we would have been down a fighter as you were too drunk of your face to have been any help."

Durand winced, paling further as he seemed to finally understand what his actions could have done. He still didn't think himself responsible for Athos's shooting. They had never been expressly forbidden from talking about the events surrounding Marsac's death, was it so wrong of him to assume the guy's sister had known how he had died?

"What do I do then?" sighed Durand as he realized life at the garrison was about to get extremely difficult for him. If a significant portion of the men refused to work with him then it left him either begrudgingly working with those somewhat willing to have him there or it left him handling all the solo missions, which, were annoying to say the least.

"That, is entirely up to you," said Treville, his voice and expression cold as he stared down the man. He was about to say more when the door opened and a harried looking Reynard entered.

Treville's eyebrows rose in question upon noticing the thin gash running across his face. Before he could verbally question it however Reynard was by his side, whispering in his ear.

Durand watched with hesitant curiosity as Treville's eyes widened and the two of them began talking in hushed whispers. Before he could let his curiosity get the better of him though Treville had all but stormed out of the room, Reynard following him moments later, leaving him alone once again, only for much more to consider this time.

* * *

 _"_ _I trusted you," spat a voice with such venom it made him flinch, though it was the sight that greeted him when he turned to face the owner of the voice that had his stomach turning._

 _There, in the blood soaked dress he had last seen her in was Vivienne. Her skin was deathly pale and there was a blood trail from the corner of her mouth that stained her skin._

 _"_ _V-Vi," choked Aramis, tears building in his eyes as he watched her circle him._

 _"_ _DON'T" spat the woman. "I would still be alive if it wasn't for you! Meeting you was like signing my own death warrant, every thing that happened was_ _ **your**_ _fault!"_

 _"_ _No!" protested Aramis; though it was weak as each of her accusations hit him like a punch to the gut. "I tried!" he stressed, a few traitorous tears escaping and flowing down his cheeks. "I did everything I could to save you."_

 _"_ _Save me?" laughed Vivienne, though it was dark and full of bitterness. "You practically put me to the blade yourself! … In fact"_

 _To Aramis surprise Vivienne was suddenly directly in front of him and he could feel his hand unconsciously tightening its grip on a blade he was sure he hadn't had a moment ago._

* * *

"ARAMIS!" called Porthos and Athos worriedly. The medic was clearly in the throws of a painful nightmare if the whimpers escaping their friend were any indication.

Moreau had been forced to stop working when the man's thrashing became too much, however he had been able to completely drain the wound by that point and had been about to start re-stitching the cuts. It was possible, and if he was being honest, likely, that they would need to be opened again in a day or two to repeat the draining process but after seeing what the musketeers had been through and survived the doctor had decided to remain optimistic.

"What the hell's going on!?" demanded Treville as he stormed into the room, his eyes immediately falling on the thrashing medic and the men attempting to comfort him.

"Come Treville," said Moreau as he rose to his feet, "Let's leave them to it and I'll give you my report." As they started to leave Moreau added, "I'll be back shortly to finish up."

Athos looked up from where he was trying to comfort his brother and nodded gratefully at the doctor; infinitely glad their brother wouldn't have an audience for this.

"ARAMIS!" they called again, the pair of them sharing uneasy looks.

* * *

 _"_ _You know," mused the spectral version of Vivienne as she glared daggers at the wide-eyed medic. "I bet Marsac would still be alive if he hadn't met you as well."_

 _Aramis practically felt his heart stop at this, it was something he had thought of, generally in his dark moments, but the thought was there and to hear it from someone else, even if that someone was a figment of his subconscious, it was like someone hit him hard enough to knock the air right out of him._

 _"_ _I only went to Savoy because you asked me to remember?" snarled another, painfully familiar voice._

 _"…_ _Marsac," breathed Aramis, his eyes locking on to the blood stain on the ghost's shirt that spoke of the killing blow._

 _Marsac seemed to notice this as his face contorted into a sneer. "Admiring your handiwork?"_

 _"_ _What?" blinked Aramis, his voice shaking as he tried to compose himself. "No!" he denied vehemently, "I –"_

 _"_ _I came to you for help," spat Marsac, seemingly having decided to ignore the medic. "I had a way to prove what really happened… To get justice for those who died needlessly and yet after everything we learnt you_ _ **still**_ _betrayed me for him!"_

 _"_ _Marsac," pleaded Aramis, tears now freely flowing down his cheeks._

* * *

"Marsac," murmured Aramis, his voice slightly slurred as he was still unconscious but it was enough for the musketeers to make out, both musketeers cursing at the name and strengthening their attempts to reach their brother.

" **ARAMIS!** "

* * *

 _"_ _ **ARAMIS!**_ _"_

 _The shout of his name startled the tortured medic from where he had been trying to plead with the ghost or figment of his old friend._

 _"_ _Tell me Aramis," sneered Marsac, "How long until your new friends meet the same fate as us? How long until they bleed to death in your arms because of your actions?"_

 _"_ _Stop," whispered Aramis brokenly, the back of his hands coming to press against his forehead, the marksman completely missing the fact that the blade had somehow transformed into a pistol._

 _"_ _Stop?" laughed Marsac, "Afraid of the truth are we? It matters not, you can hide from it all you like but the end result will always be the same… Those you love will all die because of you!"_

 _"_ _NO!" screamed Aramis, his body jerking suddenly to face the ghost. Aramis didn't even realize his arm had moved until it was too late and the eerie silence was shattered by the sound of gunfire._

 _The marksman's eyes widened in horror as he watch blood pour from the wound that had killed the real Marsac._

 _"_ _No…" breathed Aramis, his voice shaking so bad it was a miracle it was even audible_

* * *

 _The silence was broken once again moments later by the sound of a slow applause coming from his other side._

 _"_ _Twice you've murdered the same man," remarked Vivienne, her eyes burning in anger. "What would your precious brothers say if they knew they were friends with such a ruthless man?"_

 _"_ _ENOUGH!" roared Aramis, his hand once again moving of its own accord as the pistol shifted into a blade mere moments before it was plunged deeply into the woman's stomach making her stumble back with a cold smirk as blood poured out of her wound._

* * *

" **NO!** " screamed Aramis, tearing himself out of the grip of his brothers as his body bolted into an upright position, chest heaving and tears streaming down his face as visible tremors begun to attack his body.


	93. Post Nightmare

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So So Sorry for no update yesterday, I hit a MAJOR bout of writers block and ended up staring at a blank screen for like 2 hours while mentally yelling at myself to come up with something... Unfortunately after 2-3hrs I had to concede defeat. Though part of me is happy it happened as I'm quite proud of today's chapter and I don't know if it would have happened without the writers block :)**

 **Hopefully you all like it too and it'll make up for the wait! x**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked the chapter, we'll be seeing a bit more of Aramis's reaction post-nightmare today, should be interesting :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Our boys will be having to knock some sense into Aramis I think to stop him agreeing with the nightmares but they'll probably wait until he's a little better first. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Durand's appearing again today but he's actual decision wont come until later... but something will happen that might influence his decision. Yeah poor Aramis is going be having some tortured dreams for some time, Athos and the other will help him through the worst of them but it's going to take a long time before they go away for good. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha good to know :D Glad to know you loved it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Durand hasn't completely made his decision yet, he's still desperately clinging to his "it's not my fault" idea but something will be happening today that'll help influence his decision. Oh worry not our lovely medic is in for some brotherly love :D our boys wont let him suffer if they can help it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Ah it's alright :) I forgot about him until another reviewer brought him up and I created him lol :D I really love Moreau's rant in this so I'm hoping you do too and don't worry our boys will handle Aramis :D Oh and I don't know if you remember but you suggested a line to me in a review a few chapters ago for once Aramis woke up from his collapse? Well it's appearing today and I quite like how it works so thanks :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately stubbornness seems to be a common musketeer trait and Durand is clinging stubbornly to the "it's not my fault" idea. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you enjoyed the nightmare, hopefully as much as my evil mind enjoyed writing it :D We'll be seeing the after effects of Aramis's nightmare today which should be interesting :) D'Art will have a part to play in the after effects too, only a small one though as his energy's draining quite rapidly and he's in dire need of more sleep. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know go me! :D I still can't get over how successful this story is being... though it does raise the bar significantly for the next one :S Oh yeah you are soo right, my devious little mind had a ball writing that nightmare for Aramis :D I kinda wanted to how his subconscious reacting to his belief of their deaths being his fault... but being the evil sod I am I decided to heighten it a bit :) Don't worry bout Durand, I forgot him and I created him lol :D We've got a mix of angst, comfort and rants today so should be an enjoyable read :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Sorry again for the delay!**

 **Many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Three: Post Nightmare  
**

"Aramis!" cried both Porthos and Athos as the pair desperately tried to still and to calm their rambling, near insensible brother.

"I killed them," whispered Aramis, his voice so broken it actually hurt to listen to. "I killed them."

"Who Aramis?" asked Athos gently as he gripped the medic's face gently in his hands, his eyes begging his friend to let him in.

Unfortunately it didn't seem to even register with the hysterical medic who continued his broken rambling.

"'Mis come on," pleaded Porthos, genuinely fearing for the man now tightly embraced in his arms. "Talk to us 'Mis, who did you kill?"

"It's all my fault," whispered the marksman, fresh tears now streaming down his face, though Athos was quick to wipe them away.

"It is **not** your fault Aramis," stated Athos with enough conviction to pause the medic's ramblings.

Porthos, not one to miss a golden opportunity, tightened his hold on the trembling marksman and bent his head low, ignoring the painful tug of his injuries, to whisper in his brother's ear. "Whatever you think you did, I can promise you it wasn't your fault. You are not to blame so talk to us 'Mis, let us in so we can help you."

Aramis shook his head violently, though to his brothers it was a sign they were getting through to him, at least enough to get him to actually listen to them. "…You should stay away," hiccupped Aramis as his body shook with sobs.

At this fresh breakdown Porthos released his friend gently so he could be pulled flush against Athos's chest, the larger musketeer then moved his hands so both were resting on his brother's bare skin, allowing the man to feel the warmth from his contact.

The three of them sat there for a while, both musketeers whispering assurances and words of comfort to their brother while Aramis alternated between crying and resuming his earlier ramblings, though they became weaker with every resurgence.

* * *

After a few minutes a soft sound reached the musketeers ears and it had Aramis freezing, becoming stiff as a board, in Athos's arms.

As the group turned to face the source of the noise they were surprised to see it was coming from D'Artagnan, the exhausted boy using some of his quickly fading energy to hum a quiet tune that the group quickly recognized as being the song Aramis had sung only hours earlier to calm the Gascon down when he had woken from a nightmare in a similar state.

Both Athos and Porthos couldn't keep the soft, yet incredibly fond smiles from growing on their faces while Aramis closed his eyes, letting the familiar tune that had always calmed him as a child resonate within him.

After a few moments he felt a soft pressure on the hand that had fallen back onto the bed once Athos had released him moments earlier. As he opened his eyes Aramis couldn't stop the watery smile that teased at his lips at the heavily bandaged hand now resting on his own. A quick glance up to the Gascon face spoke to how much pain the boy was in, any sort of movement pull a number of the wounds the young man had and given his current state and the amount of blood he had lost Aramis was honestly surprised he had enough will power and energy to move, let alone a desire to.

* * *

Unfortunately for the Gascon it seemed like that movement was his undoing as seconds later he was once again unconscious.

"Whelp?" called Porthos hesitantly, concern thick in his voice.

"…Just resting," explained Aramis quietly, his eyes closing as he tried to pull himself back together. His brothers words and contact had done wonders at pulling him out of the nightmare and D'Artagnan's attempts had allowed him to calm enough to finish coming back to himself but he was still heavily shaken… and in a lot of pain. "He lost a lot of blood, that coupled with his wounds… It's a wonder he was awake as long as he was."

Athos nodded in understanding, having expected as much, however his eyes did frequently search his young protégé's face for any signs of pain or nightmares.

Porthos on the other hand narrowed his eyes at the medic, scrutinizing him heavily. "You back with us then?" When Aramis nodded shakily it looked like the larger musketeer was about to smile in relief when he forced it down, staring at his friend and brother with full seriousness. "Good," he nodded, "Then you mind telling us why we should stay away? All for one 'Mis, that's the oath we took, you're not getting rid of us that easily, especially not because of a few nightmares."

Alarm flashed across Aramis's face, despite his words he truly didn't want them to leave, but he knew they needed to know. He also knew they would dismiss it and try to convince him to do the same. At the moment he wasn't sure if they could convince him, the memory of his nightmare too fresh but he dearly… desperately wanted them to try.

"I…I" stammered Aramis, though he was saved from explaining further when the door to Athos's rooms opened and Doctor Moreau entered, his eyes filling with concern as he took in the fact that his patient was awake.

* * *

As Moreau moved to examine the marksman Athos shifted slightly so he was closer to Porthos, subtly placing his hand on the man's arm to get him to relax, having expected and being the only one to notice the man tensing as soon as the door opened. After a moment he felt the larger musketeer relax in his hold, the man sending him a grateful smile that quickly turned amused when he realized that, in their moment of distraction, Moreau had entered into a full on rant, aimed directly at their now increasingly sheepish looking friend.

"Of all the! You're a medic for Christ sake!" exclaimed the doctor as he glared at the musketeer in front of him. "You of all people would have recognized the signs of an infection, how could you be so stupid as to ignore it for so long?!"

"I had to take care of D'Artagnan!" defended Aramis, though as soon as the words left his mouth he instantly regretted them, as it only seemed to add fuel to the ranting fire that was Doctor Moreau.

"And your brother's don't know how to stitch?" snapped Moreau, "I know from looking at you own wound that at least Athos has skills enough to have handled the boy, no matter his numerous wounds, for at least the few minutes it would have taken you to check over your own damn wound!"

Aramis opened his mouth to try to retort and defend himself but Moreau clearly wasn't done just yet.

"After all it is **because** of that man's careful tending of your own wound that you have a good chance of **not** losing that leg of yours." At this he noticed Aramis stiffen, paling slightly as the implication hit him. "Yes musketeer," he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your infection was that bad. Now you got lucky with that but even you and your friends, as seemingly blessed with good luck as you seem to be, can survive anything if you ignore wounds." At this he sent a glare to the other men in the room, smirking inwardly as he saw their amused smiles quickly fading into sheepish looks.

"And that's not even counting the risks you took with the boy!" ranted Moreau, uncrossing his arms briefly so he could wave one in the sleeping Gascon's direction, his eyes briefly filling with sympathy and pity at D'Artagnan's condition before returning back to his harsh glare.

"I SAVED HIM!" snapped Aramis, barely biting back a wince as his outburst aggravated his cracked ribs.

"While being so exhausted you passed out the second he was out of the woods," spat Moreau, instantly silencing the musketeer. "Who knows what kind of mistakes you could have made in such a state. You are not the only one around with medical training and nor am I the only doctor Treville has access to. Had you thought rationally about the situation and asked for help the Captain could have brought any number of qualified doctors to you and the boy's aid within the hour."

"He might not have had an hour!" snapped Aramis, though the retort felt weak to his own ears as the logic of Moreau's words, as well as the implications of what could have happened hit him.

"Then you could have worked on him until help arrived," glared Moreau. "Then maybe you would've had time to check over your own wound, doing something about the infection before it got as bad as it did. You could have even have gotten some rest so you wouldn't have fallen down a flight of steps, dislocating the same knee you dislocated when you almost drowned!"

At the mention of the almost drowning incident Moreau noticed the musketeer visibly flinch and a moment of pity had him taking a deep breath, forcing his mind and body to calm down enough that his next words had some of the usual kindness they held when he dealt with patients, even if there was a slight threatening tone behind them.

"Now, you're going to let me finish the treatment I started earlier. Then I am going to check your boy and make sure you didn't miss anything in your exhausted state." Aramis looked ready to protest at this but wisely decided against it at the last minute. "Then you are going to get lots of rest and prepare yourself for being a damn good and obedient patient during your recovery am I clear."

Feeling awfully like a scolded child Aramis nodded, his eyes downcast as he refused to look at either his brothers or the doctor.

* * *

Once Treville had finished getting his report from Doctor Moreau he decided to return to Durand's cell. The Captain's main focus right now, aside from ensure that all his men survived their ordeals, was to get his garrison back up and running smoothly as soon as possible and he knew that to do that he would need to remove any possible threats to that plan.

Durand had been his first thought, the mere presence of the man in the garrison was irritating a lot of his men who were, rightly, angry at him. Despite his constant refusal to own up to his actions the man had caused a lot of pain by deserting his post and had, willingly and unthinkingly, endangered the lives of every musketeer who had been in the camp.

Those same men had retold the story to many of those who hadn't been present and now, as Treville had stated to the man, many were outright refusing to work with him.

Treville knew he couldn't allow such animosity to remain in his garrison, especially not with tensions as high as they currently were given the serious conditions of several of the regiment's best men.

Part of Treville wished he could just fire Durand and be done with it but, like he had told him, the laws of his regiment didn't allow for that, so the most he could do right now was to suspend the man and heavily imply that he should resign.

* * *

"Captain?" Durand said hesitantly, slightly unnerved to see the Captain twice in as many hours.

"You can go Durand," stated Treville coldly. "Your suspension starts now and I hope it goes without saying that I do not wish to see you back here until the end of it, is that clear?"

Durand gulped at the harsh tone of his Captain's voice, "Crystal sir."

"Good," nodded Treville as he stood to the side, "Then get going I have injured men who need my attention a lot more than you do."

Not willing to risk the Captain's ire further Durand nodded before rushing out of the door.

* * *

"Can't believe they let you keep your pauldron," scoffed a voice, causing Durand to freeze just before the garrison gates. He had been hoping to get out unnoticed, most of the regiment too focused on their injured brothers to pay him any attention.

"I'm leaving okay," said Durand, a slight wariness to his voice, as he looked at the clearly angry musketeer staring him down. "I'm suspended for a month starting now –"

"A month?" scoffed the musketeer as he took a few steps to stand face to face with Durand, who was looking increasingly wary and uncomfortable with the entire situation. "Way too lenient if you ask me, Treville should have take your commission for what you did."

"I –"

Unwilling to hear the man make excuses or continue to deny the true results of his actions the musketeer settled for letting his anger win out and punched the disgraced musketeer straight in the jaw, sending him careering to the ground.

"Listen well Durand," spat the man as he knelt down beside the now injured musketeer. "You might as well do yourself and us a favour and resign your commission yourself as **none** of us want to work with someone who could so easily endanger us at the promise of some wine."

Durand was tempted to respond but the dark fury radiating off of the man had him quickly rethinking his stance and instead his scrambled to his feet and exited the garrison with as much of his dignity he still had.

* * *

"I stand by my earlier statement of you and your friends being blessed with good luck," remarked Moreau as he stepped away from the bed having just finished checking D'Artagnan over for anything Aramis might have missed given his exhaustion. Like the medic, Moreau was concerned over the infected wounds, especially given how weak the boy currently was, but overall he was relieved that more of the numerous wounds weren't infected.

"So he'll be okay?" Athos asked, his face expressionless despite the sliver of concern that trickled into his voice.

Moreau nodded slowly, looking at the sleeping Gascon with sympathy and pity, during the examination they had turned him onto his back, ensuring that the worst of his wounds were significantly padded before doing so. "The infection and blood loss are cause for concern and need to be watched carefully but baring any further complications, either from them or unforeseen circumstances, he should make a full recovery… It'll be long and painful but given the luck that seems to follow you lot around I'd say you have reason to be hopeful."

All three inseparables sighed in relief and nodded to Moreau's last instructions to rest and that he'd be back to check on them later on before they watched the doctor leave.

* * *

"So 'Mis…" said Porthos, a slight teasing tone to his voice once the doctor had left them alone.

Aramis turned to face his brother, an eyebrow raised in question.

"You really fall down the stairs?"

"No they all said that for dramatic effect," deadpanned the medic, his answer making the larger musketeer chuckle.

"What were you thinking working yourself to the point of collapse…Again?" growled Athos, the anger he felt for his friend's reckless actions returning now he was with the only people he could show it in front of.

Aramis flinched at the tone of Athos's voice. "I **had** to help him Athos," stressed the medic, his eyes pleading his brother to understand. "He, Porthos, Corbett… All three of them were taken and hurt because of their connections to the Captain and myself. That makes the pain they suffered our fault! I couldn't just let someone else take over his care, it **had** to be me who did it, and I **had** to do something to make amends. Did I know something was wrong with my leg? Yes, but I swear it didn't register that it was as bad as it apparently is. Was I tired? Yes, but again it didn't register until D'Artagnan's wounds had all been treated and he was awake."

As the medic continued to ramble Athos's angry expression softened, seeing genuine guilt in his brother's eyes for worrying them like he had but also the promise that he would, willingly and without hesitation, do it all again if it saved one of them.

"So when the tiredness and pain kicked in you thought it was smart to try and go downstairs?" enquired Athos, his voice and expression now considerably softer and a fond smile was tugging at his lips.

"I…" Aramis stammered, cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment at not having a defense for that while his face took on a sheepish expression.

Athos let out a breathy chuckle as he shook his head at his brother, all his anger now gone. "Aramis," he smiled, "You are an idiot. You know that?"


	94. The Days That Follow

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Okay so this isn't really related to this story but I'm quite excited about it so I'm going to let you all know anyway :D I've finally managed to sort out an issue I was having with the plan for my next long story and now I'm really excited to start writing it (though it wont be started until this one is finished). I've ended up slightly tweaking the plan I originally had to allow for a much better unveiling of our latest baddie which has made the story darker then I had planned but also means there's greater opportunity for whumpage :D**

 **!QUESTION!**

 **Several people have commented on Durand in their reviews. Did we want him to be redeemed and return to the regiment? I have an idea which could work. It wouldn't be full acceptance but it would put him on a sort of probation with the rest of the men until the epilogue I have planned. Honestly I hadn't intended to redeem him but I'm absolutely more than willing to do so if you guys would like to see it. Both ideas, redemption and rejection, work well with everything else I have planned for the remained of the story so it wouldn't impact things much.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha Glad you enjoyed it. I loved writing the rant so it makes my day to hear you enjoyed reading it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you loved it :D Moreau's rant was so much fun for me to write so it's great to hear people liked reading it. Durand will be appearing at least once more depending on what people decide on. Hmm yeah the others might not appreciate you trying to hug him right now but give him some time to heal up a bit and you can hug him until your hearts content. I'm not quite sure where the idea to have D'Art hum came from but I practically melted at the cuteness of it so I had to include it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I couldn't resist the cuteness of D'Art humming so I'm really glad you liked it, his stubbornness was coming into play to keep his conscious enough to do it. Moreau's rant was a lot of fun to write and that everyone seemed to like it really made my day :D As for Durand I was going to have him resign his commission but there is the option of redemption if people would like to see it happen. Hmm and I don't know, D'Arts done some pretty idiotic things, though maybe there's hope for him lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Hmm that was an interesting idea but I don't think Durand really has it in him to concoct any sort of revenge plan, and he does understand why they are acting the way they are, even if he doesnt agree he should have any of the blame. Aramis definitely needed the rant, he needed someone to tell him how it was without trying to soften anything like his brothers might have done. Unfortunately no D'Art today but he'll be back tomorrow I promise :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Brotherhood at its finest :D Plus I figured Athos and Porthos would have had plenty of practice with Aramis's nightmares after Savoy. I agree, Moreau was genuinely worried and annoyed at how Aramis acted but he also had a lot of built up stress and annoyance at musketeers in general and unfortunately for our lovely medic, his actions was the thing to push the doctor too far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - A cute be very true statement :D Moreau might have been cruel but I figured he'd need something to shock Aramis enough into realizing how risky his actions had been... though it also might have partly been all the stress getting to our frazzled doctor causing him to lash out harsher then intended. There is the option for Durand to be forgiven if you would like him to be. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Aww I'm grateful you thought it worth pushing through tiredness to read :D Glad you liked it and hope you have a good rest :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - The cuteness that was D'Art in that chapter had me practically melting at the idea of it so I had to include it. I'm really glad you loved it too :D I figured our boys needed some comfort after Aramis's horrid nightmare. I loved writing the rant, it was a lot of fun :D Both had good points but I also wanted to show Moreau's words affecting our lovely medic somewhat... hopefully I did that. As for Durand there is a way to redeem him if you really want to see it happen. It's not what I originally planned doing but as I'm practically winging this at the moment its not a big deal to change the plan slightly to have him redeemed. We're gonna get some more brotherly moments tomorrow which should be cute :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Four: The Days That Follow  
**

For the following two days the garrison was a flurry of activity, Treville was running himself ragged trying to check on his men whilst simultaneously keeping on top of the urgent missions and general day to day running of the garrison.

Eventually, after a good thirty hours or so of no sleep the Captain was ordered by both Doctor Moreau and several of his own high ranking men, such as Reynard and Beaufort who, with the inseparables currently out of commission, were the next highest ranked below the Captain, to rest. Treville had remained stubborn, insisting the work he missed during their travel to the compound and everything that followed still required his attention and that there was simply too much to be doing for him to have a nap.

Both Reynard and Beaufort of course protested against the Captain's decision, but they did it with the intention of keeping the man distracted while Moreau, who had been silent up to that point, poured a small vial of a sleeping draught into the Captain's glass of brandy.

After several long minutes of arguing the group was rewarded by Treville finally taking a large drink from the glass. Thankfully the draught was quite potent and worked extremely fast, aided by the Captain's own exhaustion.

Needless to say the three men made sure to make themselves scarce almost ten hours later when Treville woke up.

* * *

Aside from Treville the other people causing an uneasy amount of worry for the regiment were the inseparables themselves as, bar the odd occasion where one of them, nearly always Athos, would exit the room to request supplies or food to be brought up, no one had seen any sign of them since Aramis's fall down the stairs.

It had gotten to the point where Treville had taken to instructing his men to ensure that food was left outside the door at meal times, the Captain knowing his men well enough that he knew they would forget to eat if they were in the middle of watching over one of their own.

Treville had sent several of him men up on numerous occasions to try to get an update on all of their conditions but each had found the doors locked and the update being a short, "we're fine" grunted through the door.

The apparent isolation of the inseparables was a great cause of worry, each member of the regiment fearing what the conditions of the men inside the room must be for them to shut out the rest of them.

Several of the less likable members of the regiment, who were resolutely against the acceptance of those of common birth into the regiment, had even been heard taking bets as to which of the injured men, D'Artagnan or Porthos had to be dying for Athos to shut the rest of the regiment out.

Treville and many of the other musketeers had done their best to put a stop to it but the Captain had a sneaking suspicion that the betting pool was continuing, just with more secrecy than before.

Thankfully it was on the morning of the third day following Aramis's fall that some good news graced the garrison.

* * *

"Captain!" panted Etienne, the musketeer having practically flung himself into the Captain's office in his excitement.

"I have a door for a reason Etienne," remarked Treville, his eyes never leaving the paperwork on his desk. With so many of his best men injured he was being forced to decide on replacements for several missions that had been months in the planning. It was not an easy task and had been giving the overworked Captain a headache for the last two hours since he had been working on it.

"Sorry sir," apologized Etienne, the musketeer practically bouncing on his toes in his excitement. "But you're needed sir… In the infirmary… it's urgent… Its –"

Etienne never got to finish his explanation as Treville, fearing the worst, was out of his chair and practically charging towards the infirmary before the musketeer could even blink.

* * *

"What happened!" demanded Treville as he all but flew into the infirmary, mentally preparing himself to hear the worst of one of his injured men. Each of the men in the infirmary had been showing positive signs but given all the good luck his men had been blessed with lately Treville knew better than to think it would continue forever.

"Ah Captain," grinned Moreau as he entered the main treatment room, most of the men having been taken to the smaller, quieter, patient rooms at the back of the infirmary. Moreau's smile faded when he saw the panicked look on the Captain's face but before he could question it Etienne barreled into the infirmary behind his Captain.

"S-Sorry Doc," panted the musketeer, "He left before I could explain."

Moreau nodded in understanding, the flicker of amusement in his eyes confusing the regiment Captain, who had settled on glaring at him until he told him why he had been summoned.

"Maybe I should simply show him then," remarked Moreau with a small smile, "Captain, would you follow me."

Treville, still slightly wary at whatever was going on, nodded and immediately began to follow the doctor towards the patient rooms, not missing the beaming grin on Etienne's face as the man returned to the task he had been no doubt doing before being sent to collect him.

"Moreau, what's going on?"

"You'll see," grinned the doctor as he stopped outside one of the doors, nodding expectantly at Treville and the door.

* * *

Unable to resist knowing what was going on any longer Treville opened the door but froze in the doorway as he saw what greeted him inside the room.

"…Mornin' Captain," croaked the figure sitting up in the bed.

It took several moments for what he was seeing to truly register with the Captain but when it did Treville rushed to the man's side, a bright smile lighting up his face. "Henri," he breathed, relief and joy clear as a bell in his voice. "You had us worried."

The clearly still exhausted musketeer had the grace to look slightly sheepish at the slight chiding tone in his Captain's voice but he did return the smile with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Sorry bout that Captain," smiled Henri, "weren't really planning on there being a bear though."

"So you remember?"

"Unfortunately," shuddered the man, his eyes clouding over momentarily as he fought off memories of that terrifying encounter. With a visible shake his eyes cleared and he made an effort to ignore the worried look in his Captain's eyes. "Porthos kill it?"

"Your friend had some… creative… ideas for the use of the bear's fur if I remember correctly," smirked Moreau as he moved to the opposite side of the bed, performing a quick check over the recovering man.

"He's okay?" enquired Treville as he worriedly watched the doctor work.

Moreau nodded, the smile from earlier still on his face. "His fever broke late night and he woke up a little while ago, coherent and lucid. He has been relentless in his desire for information on what he has missed during his time unconscious."

" **He** is also right here," grumbled the musketeer, though the amused look in his eyes spoke to his lack of offense towards the doctor.

Ignoring the musketeer's interruption Moreau turned to Treville, "I felt you would want to know about his improvement whilst also being one of the most qualified to fill him in if you can spare some time, I still have other patients to tend to."

"Of course," nodded Treville, pulling a small stool up to the bedside. "How are the others doing anyway, I haven't been able to come and check on them in a little while."

"Blaise is recovering well," explained Moreau as he looked to his clipboard that held his patient notes. "He's still a little sluggish because of the blood loss but his wounds have remained clear of infection and he is patient enough to know not to push himself and resting as instructed. His wounds still need some time to heal but I would estimate that should nothing go wrong, that he could potentially return to light duty within a couple of weeks, depending on how fast his body heals."

Treville breathed a sigh of relief, he knew the musketeer would hate being forced on light duty but considering the potential damage his wounds could have created he was simply grateful the man would be around to complain.

"And the others? Corbett, Jacques, Issac?"

At this Moreau's smiled faltered slightly. "They are improving but not without complications of their own and definitely not as quickly as I would like."

Treville felt fear grip his heart. "Explain."

"Issac, he lost a great deal of blood despite the quick reactions of your men and the position of the wound itself is in quite a dangerous spot. He has yet to wake and is having trouble keeping down what nutrients we are able to get into him."

"Thought you said they were all improving?" snapped Treville, the grip on his heart tightening as he listened to the doctor.

"He is," stressed Moreau. "He could hold nothing down when he arrived and would pull or rip stitches when he threw everything up. His wound has also managed to remain infection free, which is a godsend for the man as his body is too weak to handle fighting off anything right now."

Treville swallowed down his fear and enquired after the other two men.

"Unfortunately Corbett wasn't as lucky as to avoid infection and several of his stab wounds are quite infected, though he does seem to be responding to our attempts to rid his body of it. The man has been in and out of consciousness for some time, although he has been greatly and justifiably agitated whenever he's awake and it has led me to being forced to put him into a drugged sleep so his injured body can get the rest it needs."

"Is that really necessary?"

"His ribs were severely damaged during his capture Captain, one wrong move could cause one of the broken pieces to shift and penetrate a lung or his heart, there would be no saving him from that. Trust me this is for the best."

Treville regretfully nodded, anger filling him at what Marcel and his men had put his musketeer's through that they had to be drugged so they could recover properly.

"And Jacques?"

The smile returned to Moreau's face then, releasing the grip of fear constricting Treville's heart.

"The boy continues to fight and is getting stronger every day. It is worrying that he has still yet to wake but I am hopeful it shouldn't be long now. His wound remains clear from infection and he seems to be responding well to our attempts to treat him."

"You send for me as soon as he wake?"

Moreau nodded, "of course Captain. You and the boy D'Artagnan will be the first people I inform should young Jacques's condition change."

"My thanks," smiled Treville, "Speaking of D'Artagnan have you been able to get in to check on him and the others? The men I sent to check on them have been met by a locked door."

"I have, only for brief moments to check them over. They appear as well as could be expected, all things considered."

"Keep me apprised should anything change."

"Certainly now if you'll excuse me I need to check on my patients."

* * *

Treville allowed himself a quiet moment to fully take in what he had just learned. He was beyond relieved that non of his men had perished and all seemed to be improving but their conditions still worried him, several were not out of the woods yet and with the inseparables denying access to Athos's rooms it only heightened his worry.

"…Wow," breathed a slightly croaky voice, startling the Captain who had forgotten he wasn't alone. Turning back to the bed he saw Henri staring at his with wide eyes, all traces of exhaustion now gone as curiosity and worry took its place. "I missed a lot."

Treville let out a breathy chuckle, settling himself down on the stool by the musketeer's bed, "That my friend, is an huge understatement."


	95. Path To Healing

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Right there's still some time for you to decide what happens to Durand, here are the votes so far**

 **Redeem: 3**

 **Leave: 1**

 **Unbothered: 1**

 **You've still got a little bit to make a decision so let me know :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad to see you happy for Henri being awake :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah I think Beaufort and Reynard are going to find themselves on some horrid mission for their actions lol Unfortunately Treville can't really do the same for Moreau so he'll have to settle on getting revenge on the musketeers :) We'll be back with the inseparables for the 2nd half of today's chapter and tomorrow's will be more focused on them I think. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We're seeing a bit more of the other men today as well but we'll be returning to our lovely boys in the 2nd half. Corbett's pretty bad unfortunately but he wont die so there's that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked it :) I think Treville will be getting his own back by sending them on some horrid assignment as revenge :) I'm beginning to think none of our muskys have any idea about the concept of knocking as they all seem quite happy just charging into whatever room they're heading to. I'm glad I've got my next story planned too :D It's got great potential for some heart-melting cute brotherly/comfort moments if I can write it right as well as some evil whumpage so should be good. I have a couple of one-shot ideas I want to write as well so they'll probably come out while I'm getting a chunk of the new story written. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Probably not the wisest move on our muskys part but it got Treville to rest, they'll just have to handle the consequences of it later when Treville decides to get his own back. Nah you're not evil after all you could have asked me to kill him so i'd say your fine lol :D We're checking in with all our boys today, inseparables and other muskys :) I might have Treville call the betting musketeer's out on their actions later if he finds they're still at it, haven't quite decided yet. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I agree, angsty Treville is quite enjoyable, both to write and to read :) As for Issac/Favier ... But of course we can have a glimpse of them :D I kinda felt the need to hug Favier after writing their bit so I'm hoping it was sort of what you were hoping for/expecting. With everyone else being injured it's pretty easy to forgot about poor old Henri lol. I like the idea of Durand saving someone important to redeem himself, could work quite well with what I have planned should I choose to redeem him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Glad you're happy :) Jacques will actually be waking fairly soon so you've that to look forward to :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I did guess it was you though I'll admit I wasn't 100% sure but the timing, length etc seemed to match you :D Seeing as how this story wouldn't have reached the heights it has without you lovely lovely people I figure asking your opinions on what you actually want to read is the least I can do as thanks :D I think Beaufort and Reynard might end up regretting the decision to drug the Captain when he decides to get his own back and sends them on some horrible mission. Treville will probably take action against the betting musketeers if he learns its still going on. I've explained exactly why they've locked themselves in today, hopefully it makes sense and you like it :) I think Aramis might be fearing another scolding from our doctor hence them letting him in lol. We're seeing a bit more of our other musketeers today but we'll also be checking in with our boys. I'm looking forward to Jacques waking up too, I've got a cute scene in mind for when he does :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Five: Path To Healing  
**

True to his words to the Captain, once he had departed from the newly awake Henri's room Moreau began making his rounds, checking on his patients, ensuring each were recovering as they should before he left to get some food.

Corbett's room was the first one he entered and Moreau couldn't push away the disgusted feeling within himself as he saw the musketeer asleep in his bed.

The doctor may not have been part of the rescue, nor had he been made privy of everything that happened to the three men during their capture but the injuries littered across Corbett's skin gave him enough of an idea to paint a fairly accurate image of what the man had been forced to endure.

It is what made the doctor so disgusted with himself for drugging the musketeer so he could rest. After everything that the poor man had been through Moreau felt he was prolonging, or at least adding to, the harm done to him. The drugs they were giving Corbett were strong enough to keep his quite heavily asleep, but that also meant that the man would be incapable of waking should his mind be attacked by a nightmare, leaving the already mentally and physically weak man to the mercy of his own subconscious.

Moreau had seen the sort of extreme nightmares his patient could very well be facing during his attempts to treat Aramis, admittedly he had left before seeing their true impact on the man but what he had glimpse had been enough to make him doubt his current course of action. In fact, if it weren't for the very real risk Corbett was putting himself in every time he woke up agitated he would have stopped drugging him days ago.

As it was though Moreau's words to Treville weren't lies, Corbett had been extremely agitated whenever he woke before and despite being disgusted with himself for doing so Moreau was willing to drug the man if it kept him from inadvertently killing himself.

"Morning Doctor," smiled Reynard as he entered the room behind Moreau. The regiment had seemed to slip into a routine of shifts that ensured none of the injured men were left alone any longer than a few minutes at a time. Moreau honestly didn't know if they sat down and discussed this or if it was just an inbuilt reaction to not leave their wounded to wake up alone but either way he took comfort in the fact that the injured men would have a friendly face upon waking.

"Reynard," nodded the Moreau as he jotted down some notes on his clipboard in between checking over the sleeping musketeer.

"How's he doing this morning?" asked Reynard, not bothering to hide the concern from his voice.

"His fever seems lower so it may very well break soon. We'll need to keep an eye on his infected wounds though."

"When do you think we can stop drugging him?" enquired Reynard, his unease with the method crystal clear.

Moreau was quiet for a moment, internally weighing the pros and cons. "We can start weaning him off the drug once he's fever breaks but if he continues to be so violently agitated when he wakes I will resume the current dose… at least until his ribs have healed enough that I'm not fearing him puncturing a lung."

Reynard smiled, grateful that he might get to see his friend awake before too long. The pair continued to talk about lighthearted topics while Moreau finished his examination and treatment of the unconscious musketeer, stopping only when Moreau stated he had to move on to the next patient, leaving Corbett under the watchful guard of Reynard.

* * *

The next man he checked on was Jacques and he was pleased to see more colour in the boy's face then there had been the day before. The negative part of him tried to convince himself that it was only because of the lighting but he pushed that down, focusing on the hope that was building within him for the boy's survival.

He greeted Beaufort, who was quietly reading aloud to the unconscious boy with a soft smile and a nod before moving to continue his examination.

As Beaufort seemed intent to focus on his reading Moreau left him to it and worked in silence, though the soft smile never left his lips the entire time.

Jacques had significantly fewer wounds then Corbett so the doctor was done fairly quickly and after sending the musketeer a look instructing him to summon him the second it looked like the boy was about to wake, he left to continue his rounds.

* * *

Blaise was his next patient and Moreau found himself once again working in silence as he discovered that the musketeer was still asleep when he entered the room. He did let out a small breathy laugh though when he saw that Alain, the younger musketeer who had refused to leave his friend's side the entire time, was curled up in a chair next to the bed, one of Blaise's hands in his own while his head hung to his chest.

Despite knowing it would only give the young musketeer pain later Moreau decided against waking him, knowing that he had been fretting over his friend since they brought him back, never resting more than a few hours at a time.

Blaise was easily the musketeer in the best current condition, which meant his examination went by quickly, though Moreau was careful not to wake him as he worked knowing he would heal faster with rest.

* * *

The doctor did find himself pausing by the door of his last patient, Issac. The man's was in serious condition but remained fighting which gave him hope for the man's recovery, though that wasn't why he was refraining from entering right now.

He could hear a one-sided conversation going on behind the door and, sensing it was a private moment, Moreau decided to give them a moment, moving away from the door so as to not disturb the pair.

* * *

Favier's hand moved from his side and found its way into his brother's hair. "I… I know you're in pain but your body will shut down if you don't let it take in some food. Broth barely counts as food I know but you need it so please…" Favier begged, his voice trailing off as he gently lifted his brother's head in an attempt to help him drink more than a few measly sips of broth, a teary smile tugging at his lips as Issac drank a bit more than usual of the weak, watery broth.

"Please Is," whispered Favier, sounding more broken then he'd have thought possible as he watched his friend lying unconscious in the bed, placing the half empty cup of broth down so his hand could return to Issac's hair.

"You need to wake up… I need you. I know I scared you when I was injured," his other hand unconsciously coming to rest of the healed but still quite tender scar from the injury that nearly cost him his life.

"I know it scared you but…" his lips quirked upwards into another teary smile, "but it's really not fair of you to get your own back on me now."

Upon seeing no response from his brother Favier let the tears that had built up behind his eyes to flow as he dropped his head so his forehead rested against Issac's.

"Please," he sobbed, the pleading in his voice obvious even with the sobs that rattled the man, "…Is, please."

Moreau's heart broke for the men when he returned to hear muffled sobbing through the door, unwilling to interrupt the man just yet Moreau decided he could leave checking on Issac for a few more minutes while he went to get some food and checked on their remaining herb stock that had become greatly depleted since the injured men returned.

* * *

Unaware of the conditions of the other injured men in the garrison the inseparables were currently dealing with issues of their own, as that morning, much like every other time either Aramis or D'Artagnan slept, the group was struggling to combat the after effects of a nightmare.

This was precisely why Athos had locked the door to his rooms, keeping everyone out. Both Aramis and D'Artagnan were suffering from near crippling nightmares that assaulted their minds whenever they slept and Athos was determined not to let anyone else in the regiment see his friend's in such a state, knowing full well it would break them to appear weak in front of them.

As it was the swordsman was simply grateful he didn't also have to contend with nightmares from Porthos, though he was willing to admit he had expected them. He wasn't sure he would have been able to handle trying to comfort all three of his brothers as their own minds tortured them.

Porthos did also seem to be improving, which was cause for relief for the stressed swordsman. Another of the reasons Athos had locked the door was to prevent any more violent protectiveness episodes from his brother whenever anyone unexpected arrived. Part of Athos knew that the only reason Porthos appeared to be improving was because of the locked door, but another part of him hoped that helping their brothers was also helping him, having deduced that Porthos's episodes caused him to react upon a fierce desire to protect his bothers, not himself. Athos hoped that by actually helping his brothers it would ease the subconscious need to do so that triggered the over-protective instincts in his friend.

Currently though the trio of inseparables were working to comfort D'Artagnan as the boy violently shook after waking from yet another nightmare.

D'Artagnan's nightmares always seemed to revolve around the same thing understandably, his torture at the hands of Marcel's goons and whilst they were significantly terrifying for the boy the consistency of the subject matter was something the musketeer's found they could work with unlike Aramis's nightmares that seemed to shift from memories of Savoy, his guilt over Marsac and Vivienne's deaths to being responsible for his friend's pain and everything in between.

With D'Artagnan the inseparables knew what to do, it could and often did take a while but they only need to continue to reassure him that he wasn't in that cell anymore, that Marcel and his men were dead and could no longer hurt him, that he was and would be okay, for the terrified Gascon to eventually calm down. Although then they would spend the next few minutes reassuring the boy that he had nothing to be ashamed about whilst also trying to get him to talk about exactly what happened to him, something he stubbornly refused to do, though his denials had become increasingly weaker with every return of his nightmare.

Having a plan definitely helped the men work and comforted them greatly, which is why is was often a greater struggle to calm Aramis down after one of his own as they often didn't know what his subconscious had decided to torture him with so working out the best way to calm him took some time.

* * *

"That's it whelp," smiled Porthos softly as he gently ran his hand up and down a part of D'Artagnan's back that was injury free, barring a few bruises. "Just breathe, you're okay, we've got you."

"Don't give us that look," scolded Athos lightly as he noticed the embarrassed and shame-filled look that appeared on D'Artagnan's face. It was a look they had seen a lot the last few days and it hurt each time to see it. No matter what they said it never seemed to fully convince the boy that there was no weakness in his nightmares.

"None of this is your fault," stressed Athos, keeping his gaze locked onto D'Artagnan's so he could see the truth there, "You have **nothing** to be ashamed of."

"I'm being tortured by my own mind," whimpered D'Artagnan though it was clear he was trying to be strong but the memory of the nightmare was too fresh and too strong. "And I'm powerless to stop it, I'd say that gives me plenty to be ashamed of."

"Talk to us D'Art," pleaded Aramis, hating the pain he could hear in his friend's voice. "I was like you… After Savoy… Never wanted to talk about what haunted my dreams but when nothing else helped and it became too much I had no choice but to open up."

The inseparables could see D'Artagnan was intensely listening to what Aramis was saying, knowing it had to be the truth if he was willing to bring up Savoy.

"Did…" mumbled D'Artagnan a few moment's later and the three musketeers could detect a faint trace of desperate hope in their friend's voice that all but broke their hearts. "Did it help? Talking about it?"

Aramis nodded, smiling sadly at his young friend. "It was painful, for all involved I think but knowing there was someone who knew what was going on in my head and could help me make sense of it all definitely helped."

For another few moments D'Artagnan was quiet, though the musketeers could see the war going on in his mind, the want to stubbornly battle through it on his own was fighting against his desire to have someone to talk to about everything that happened.

Eventually, to the musketeers' great relief D'Artagnan nodded, silently agreeing to open up and talk.


	96. Opening Up

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay this chapter was a little difficult to write as I explained what our poor pup was having nightmares about when he actually had the nightmare several chapters ago, because of this I didn't want to just repeat that in this chapter but I didn't want to just brush over their talk either so I'm hoping (fingers crossed) that the way I decided on going works and doesn't leave you all disappointed.**

 **Still have at least a chapter to get in your thoughts about Durand's future, here's how we're looking so far:**

 **Redeem: 6**

 **Leave: 2**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - It's not going to be pleasant for the pup but he'll try to talk about it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yeah they're slowly getting there, lots to recover from but they'll be fine... eventually. I needed a protective Athos moment (love them) so I'm glad you liked it too. Hopefully my decision on how to take this chapter makes it a good read for you. Enjoy the new chapter! x

crazykids121 (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you're loving the story :) I usually create an addition side character just so they have a name and I can stop saying musketeer every time they speak but then they grow on me and kinda develop stories all of their own so I'm really happy you enjoy the 'checking in' chapters where they're featured :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you're enjoying seeing the bonds of the other musketeers as I'm never 100% confident as to how side characters are going to be received but they have the annoying ability of growing on me and so I can't not mention them. Hopefully you'll like the direction I took this chapter in. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked the chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Is it bad of me that I'm glad it made you want to bawl? I really wanted to get that glimpse of their relationship right and ended up rewriting it several times until I was happy with it (though it made me want to cry too!) In all fairness that cliffhanger was a very mild one compared to some of my others lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Its probably mean of me to be glad it made you cry but seeing as how that was the response I was hoping for I'm quite pleased it worked :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I rewrote the Fav/Issac bit several times as I wanted it to be really emotional and a bit of a call back to how worried Issac had been all those chapters ago when Favier almost died. I think I can definitely work in a bit more of Beaufort reading to Jacques :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - I was wondering where you had disappeared off to but I'm glad you seem to still be enjoying reading this, though hopefully you're not working yourself too hard :) Our boys are definitely multitalented lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Miisakee: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you're enjoying our other musketeers, they've really grown on me this story. Thanks for pointing out the small errors I missed as well as the advice. I try to do a quick proof read before publishing but I think I tend to miss stuff because my mind knows what it should say and just substitutes it when i read it, I'll definitely try your idea though, hopefully any mistakes I make arent making it hard to read. I'm not sure if my time appropriate language is still happening here (I hope so though!) Thanks again for all the advice I really appreciate it! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you loved it, I rewrote it a few times to ensure it was as emotional as I could get it :D Hmmm I hadn't considered that as being a potential thing Aramis might do but I have to say I quite like the idea, I might see if I can work it in... Oh I can just picture the rant our other boys would unleash on the medic upon hearing about it :D I love it! I hadn't really planned to include any of my additional musketeers in my next story, purely because I didn't want it to seem/come across as a sequel to this one but I'm definitely more than willing to bring them across if you want them to appear... It'll save me trying to come up with names for any characters I add as well so that's a big plus :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Aramis is definitely going to play a key role in helping our pup get through his nightmares, though our lovely medic is hindered by nightmares of his own which our boys will struggle to help with (why?... because I'm evil lol) Glad you liked the Fav/Issac bit, it was one of my favourite points in that chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Yorokobi Asahi: Thanks for the review - I'm mean for doing so I know but I couldn't resist tempting you all with what was about to happen :) Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Issac's getting there... just a fair bit slower then the others. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - For some very annoying reason your review isn't showing up on the site so I'm going to have to respond to the truncated version of it that came through to my email. Glad you liked the brotherly bonding moments, we've got some comfort moments coming our way today as the focus is entirely on our inseparable group :) Fortunately Moreau wont have to feel disgusted for too much longer as I'll be waking Corbett up soon. I figured that if the regiment was a brotherhood as it's usually described then the men wouldn't leave their injured to wake up alone in the infirmary so I'm glad you liked that approach. Oh the Fav/Issac moment was one of my favorite bits to write for that chapter and I'm soooo happy so many people loved it. I ended up rewriting it several times as I wanted to make sure it was as emotional as possible :D We've got lots of brotherly moments today as I said, poor D'Art's going to struggle opening up about his nightmares. This is when your review cuts out in my email so I'm sorry if I've missed anything else! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Six: Opening Up  
**

The musketeer's could tell, just by the trembling of their young friend's body, how much strength it was costing him to build up enough courage to start talking.

Aramis, having had experienced a similar situation before when dealing with his Savoy nightmares, was quick to act. While Athos and Porthos focused on calming the Gascon down enough so he wouldn't have a full blown panic attack, the medic made quick work propping up several pillows and cushions against the headboard of Athos's bed.

Once he was done and D'Artagnan's tremors had calmed down enough that they weren't so visible, the three musketeers eased the boy back against the newly padded headboard, each of them knowing that, despite the pain sitting up would cause, D'Artagnan would prefer not to be lying down while explaining his nightmares.

True to their expectations D'Artagnan sent them a weak, yet grateful look at their actions.

* * *

What did surprise the Gascon though was when Aramis, who had been lying in the bed next to him originally, settled next to him, gently putting his arm around the boy and bringing him to rest against his side, totally uncaring of his own healing shoulder wound, though he was extremely careful not to put too much pressure on the Gascon's shoulders, all too aware of how tender and sensitive the boy's numerous wounds were despite the heavy padding they had added when they wrapped them.

D'Artagnan all but sank into the comforting embrace of his friend, his tremors dulling to a very mild shake as he greedily and unashamedly took the strength and support being offered to him by the marksman.

Before anyone could say anything else both Athos and Porthos decided to join in this show of support for their clearly traumatized friend.

Porthos shifted so he was sat on the bed near D'Artagnan's legs, having gently lifted Aramis's healing leg up so it could rest on his lap, allowing him to both sit closer to his friend whilst also ensuring his brother's leg remained elevated as the doctor had instructed. Once he was settled he lightly rested his hand on D'Artagnan's ankle, his thumb drawing small, yet extremely comforting, circles on one of the few places that had avoided being sliced open by Marcel's goons.

Athos on the other hand, shifted his chair to be as close to the bed as he could get, not wanting to risk aggravating his protégé's injuries by squeezing himself on what remained of the bed.

Once the chair was sorted Athos reached out to take D'Artagnan's hand into his own, offering it a gentle squeeze in reassurance. The swordsman had also taken to resting his broken ankle up on the bed, letting his foot rest right next to D'Artagnan's own, a small reminder that he was not alone.

* * *

"We're not going to push D'Art," explained Aramis softly as he dipped his head to look down at the boy in his arms. "Talk when you're ready and don't think you have to tell us anything you're uncomfortable with."

D'Artagnan snorted weakly, though even that simple act brought soft smiles to his friend's faces. "I'm uncomfortable with **all** of it," he admitted quietly, not wanting to admit how terrified he was about vocalizing details of his nightmares.

"You don't have to talk," reassured Athos, though D'Artagnan could hear the silent plea for him to open up and to let them help. "We would not suggest talking about it if we didn't think it would help though, but like Aramis said, we wont push."

D'Artagnan's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, the Gascon simply taking a second to relish in the love, comfort and safety he felt radiating from these three men. After a few seconds though he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, a slightly dimmed version of his usual stubborn fire burning in his eyes.

"No… I… I want to… I **need** to."

Porthos gently squeezed the Gascon's ankle. "Take your time whelp, we aint going anywhere."

* * *

"It…It's always the same… every single time," explained D'Artagnan quietly, his eyes downcast as he refused to see the emotions being broadcasted across his friend's faces as he explained, with as much detail as he could stomach, what was tormenting his mind every time he tried to sleep.

He told them of how it would always start with him being forced to watch both Porthos and Corbett being mocked, stabbed, beaten and, should his subconscious be feeling particularly vindictive that day, he would be forced to watch as other, much more violent and sometimes permanent acts of torture were performed. Unable to help whilst waiting for the same to be done to him.

Porthos closed his eyes at that, mentally chiding himself for having ignored the fact that D'Artagnan had watched what had been done to both himself and Corbett, all in the knowledge that it was only a matter of time before they moved onto him.

The larger man knew from experience how hellish something like that felt. He and Aramis had been captured once on a mission several years ago. Athos had been checking out a lead for the case they were working on and the pair had been on their way to meet him when they were ambushed. The two men then woke in a dimly lit cell where their captor, who turned out to be the suspect they were searching for, tried to get answers out of them by using physical violence as motivation to get them to talk.

Thankfully then it had only been beatings and Athos had found them fairly quickly but it had been hell for the larger musketeer to both watch and listen to his dearest friend being used as a human punching bag whilst also knowing it was only a matter of time before their captor moved onto him once he realized Aramis would give him nothing but sarcastic quips and barely veiled insults.

* * *

He was pulled out of his trip down memory lane when he realized D'Artagnan was now rambling at him, no doubt having taking his grim expression and silence on the matter as blame or some other negative reaction.

"I swear I tried Porthos," rambled the Gascon, desperately not wanting his friend to think he had done nothing while he had been hurt. "Honestly I tried but my hand… I know that doesn't… but…"

Porthos raised his hand that wasn't resting on the Gascon's ankle, effectively cutting the boy off mid ramble. "Easy whelp," soothed the larger man, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

"I know there was nothing you could have done, there's no blame on you for that."

D'Artagnan blinked, his eyes slightly misty with unshed tears. "B-But…"

"Look whelp," sighed Porthos as he waited for the Gascon to look up at him before he continued. "We both saw and heard you try, we know what you did. The fact it didn't work aint on you." Porthos paused for a moment, letting what he had said sink in before adding, "And if I'm honest I'm glad it didn't."

The goldfish impression the boy was doing as Porthos's words stunned him into silence would have been amusing for the men had it not been for the serious subject matter they were discussing.

"Whelp, me and Corbett… We knew what was comin', we're musketeers and while it aint a common occurrence, capture and torture happen. You… You have none of the experience and training we do and despite the outcome that happened, your attempts not working kept you safe for a while longer and I can live with that."

D'Artagnan looked like he wanted to protest but seeing as he knew his friends well enough to know that they would continue this argument without either side admitting defeat Athos stepped in, gently directing the conversation back onto the subject of D'Artagnan's nightmare.

Unwilling to spend any longer on his nightmares then he had to D'Artagnan allowed the direction change and went back to his explanation.

* * *

He spoke of how he eventually managed to get the attention of the men, only when they were moments away from killing Corbett, at which Porthos cringed, the larger man still punishing himself for passing out and leaving his friends to endure what they had all alone.

It was at this point in the explanation that D'Artagnan's tremors returned in full force and his breathing became shallow and fast.

"Breathe D'Art," whispered Aramis firmly, gently tightening his hold on the boy in an effort to ground him.

Both Porthos and Athos watched with growing concern as Aramis's attempts to calm the panic attack were met only with failure.

"D'Artagnan," spoke Athos as he lifted the hand of the Gascon's he was holding and placed it on his chest. "Focus on me, on my breathing. You'll pass out if you're not careful so focus on my breathing and breathe with me, can you do that?"

It took a few moments and the musketeers could see the clear struggle on their young friend's face but eventually he was able to force his breathing to match Athos's.

"That's it whelp," grinned Porthos as he reached out to gently ruffle the now exhausted boy's hair.

"Do you feel up to continuing or did you want to take a break?" asked Aramis kindly. He knew talking about what was haunting his friend's mind would help him get passed it but he also knew that pushing too hard could make matters worse and that was the last thing he wanted to do to the boy.

D'Artagnan shook his head, wincing and inhaling sharply as it pulled some of his wounds. "...I'm good," he stated, taking a deep, steadying breath before continuing his tale.

* * *

The musketeers felt sick at what D'Artagnan was telling them, of how slowly Marcel's men worked so as to drag out the pain for as long as possible without respite. Of how they would taunt him with the promise of release if he would throw away his pride and beg them to stop. Of how they would either inflict a new wound or put pressure on an existing one whenever he was about to pass out, the pain violently jolting him back into consciousness.

D'Artagnan spoke of how, in his nightmare, he could feel the pain as if it was happening all over again but that this time there was no eventual relief of unconsciousness and that he was awake and fully conscious the entire time his body to sliced and cut into, unable to do anything but watch and scream as his body was mutilated at the sadistic pleasure of Marcel's thugs.

The inseparables also got the sense that there was more that D'Artagnan was refusing to say, but given how much it had clearly taken for the young man to even admit as much as he had they decided not to push. Choosing instead to offer him whatever comfort they could whilst also gently brushing his hair out of the way as he was physically sick at the mere memory of his nightmare.

By the time D'Artagnan had thrown up the pitiful amount of substance that he had in his stomach he was beyond exhausted and was sagging limply in Aramis's arms, his eyes drooping closed against the Gascon's clear intentions to try and stay awake.

The musketeers were just able to get the exhausted boy to drink a few sips of water, which was laced with a mild pain draught, before the Gascon lost his battle against his own body and slipped into a deep sleep, his head rolling to nestle into the crook of Aramis's neck.


	97. Crushing Weight Of Guilt

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **There are a couple of things with this chapter I'm not entirely sure about so here's my early apology for them.**

 **1\. The ending - pretty sure it's not the best ending I could have written but I couldn't figure out how I wanted it to end**

 **2\. Athos - I'm pretty sure he might be out of character today but I don't know if that's just because I have him talking, a lot and he always seems the more of the silent type...**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I'm planning to write some one-shots in between finishing this and publishing my next story. I can add that to my list if you want as I don't think it'd really fit with the rough plan I have for the rest of the story to include it as a flashback. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - No they didn't do that (thank god) We'll find out what he's holding back in a later chapter, worry not our boys will get it out of our pup eventually :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Worry not my friend :) I'm just happy that you review at all, though on the plus side if you were a few chapters behind it meant you got to have a little mini binge, always fun :D Bwhaha I love the names you give the baddies :D We'll be learning what D'Art's hiding in a later chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - He definitely has a long way to go. But what I have planned for tomorrow's chapter could help him somewhat :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, the image was too cute for me to ignore :D Talking hasn't solved everything but its definitely a step :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Why thank you :) *bows* Yay I'm glad you loved it, I couldn't resist all the comfort/brotherly love... especially after the like 90 chapters worth of whumpage I put our boys through. We've got a bit more comfort today but some of it is a bit of tough love. Yes I'm definitely planning Constance's return, I just keep thinking of stuff I want to have happen first lol. She'll probably be appearing either tomorrow or the day after. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - The image of him falling asleep in Aramis's arms was too cute for me to ignore so I'm glad you liked it. D'Art's got a long road a head recovery wise but talking about his nightmares was definitely a good step. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Wow I'm ecstatic that you think my writing's worth a brief interruption to your holiday to find internet to review, thank you! I'm really glad you enjoyed all the comfort/brotherly love moments we had there. We're seeing a bit more of it today as well as a bit of tough love coming from Athos. Enjoy the new chapter! (and the rest of your holiday!) x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - It's definitely a good step towards him being able to sleep that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I'm really happy you liked it, I always worry I haven't gotten the emotion right or across the way I want to so I'm mentally cheering that it seems I did for that :D Ask and ye shall receive my friend :) I don't know if I'll bring all of the minor characters across but I'll definitely bring a few over into my next story, anyone in particular you'd like to see again? Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I've gotten shorter ones before don't worry :D Glad you're liking it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I wasn't sure how it would go, having a sole focus for the chapter after having split focuses for the last several but I'm glad you liked it. We're doing it again today but the focus is on a different one of our boys. I loved writing the comfort/brotherly moments in that chapter, our boys definitely needed it, especially after the like 90 chapters of whumpage I put them through. There's some more moments like it today but not as many and a bit of tough love from our favourite swordsman :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Yorokobi Asahi: Thanks for the review - You have good timing my friend I was just prepping this for publishing when your review email came through :D Glad you liked it! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Seven: Crushing Weight Of Guilt  
**

"You want us to move him 'Mis?" asked Porthos quietly as he watched the young Gascon sleep against his brother's side with a fond yet sad expression on his face.

Aramis shook his head softly, blinking away the tears in his eyes as he looked down at the boy nestled into his side, "Being close to a warm body helps chase mine away, maybe it'll do the same for his."

"Talking's aint going to be enough, is it?"

Aramis sighed, unconsciously tightening his hold on the sleeping Gascon ever so slightly as he once again shook his head. "It's a start and it'll definitely help, but if his nightmares are anything like Savoy is for me he'll need to learn some alternative methods to help stop them."

"What do you suggest?" Athos asked quietly, his eyes full of anger at what his protégé had been forced to endure, even now in sleep. The numerous wounds that marred his young friend's skin were going to take a lot of time to heal and the likelihood of scarring was an almost guaranteed thing. They needed to have a plan in place for helping their friend through the memories those scars would always bring up.

"I have a few ideas," stated Aramis, a small yawn escaping him, "It'd be better to wait to see how much just talking about it has helped… and I would like to talk to Moreau, he has more in depth medical training than I do, he may have a few more ideas or may even be able to suggest which of my ideas would be the most effective."

Athos nodded, mentally trying to calculate whether they were due a visit from the doctor any time soon or if he would need to leave and find him.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Porthos snorted, a teasing smirk on his brother's face.

"You just don't want the doc going off on you again," chuckled the larger musketeer making his brother mock glare at him.

"Neither would you," protested Aramis, though the mirroring grin on his face showed he was not offended by the teasing. "That man has a way of making you feel like a naughty child… I wasn't aware anyone bar my mother was still able to do that to me."

"What bout the Captain?" Porthos asked with a laugh.

Aramis's brows furrowed in thought for a minute before he shook his head, "He get's close but its not the same."

"Gentlemen," chided Athos quietly as he nodded to D'Artagnan, whose face was scrunched up as he started to stir. "Maybe we should keep it down."

Both Aramis and Porthos had the grace to look sheepish at that, their laughter instantly stopping.

* * *

"Maybe you should get some rest too 'Mis," suggested Porthos when he noticed Aramis yawn again, the dark circles under his eyes a clear sign of the medic's lack of sleep.

"I'm fine," retorted the medic almost instantly, not wanting to admit that he was scared of what he would face when he tried to sleep.

"You should take your own advice and let us in," stated Athos as he look at his brother, his eyes full of a silent plea to be allowed to help. "Talking to us helped before."

Aramis shifted uncomfortably, only stopping when he heard a very quiet whimper of pain from D'Artagnan. Ducking his head down to be level with the sleeping boy's ear the marksman whispered a quick apology to him in Spanish, not wanting to bring overt attention to the boy's pain.

"…'Mis?" prodded Porthos, his eyes full of worry for his obviously exhausted brother.

Aramis sighed, "It was different last time," admitted the medic, not looking either man in the eye as he spoke.

"How so?" asked Athos, tilting his head to one side as he watched the sharpshooter with clear confusion.

"…Back then…. Back then it was bad memories about the massacre itself," explained the medic quietly. "They were like D'Art's are now. Memories of a trauma replaying over and over in my head."

Athos nodded, this made sense. "And now?"

Aramis let out a laugh, though it was cold and full of guilt and pain. "Now," breathed the marksman shakily, "Now they're mimicking my own guilty conscious."

"What're you feelin' guilty about?" asked Porthos, his hand moving from D'Artagnan's ankle to rest on an uninjured part of Aramis's leg that was still resting on his lap. "Nothin' that happened was your fault."

"Wasn't it?" snapped Aramis weakly, his body sagging under the weight of his exhaustion and the guilt he had placed on his own shoulders. "Because I seem to be the common link between everything that happened."

"'Mis," breathed Porthos, his heart aching at the pure, unfiltered pain in his brother's eyes.

"I was one of the senior musketeers sent to Savoy," explained the medic, interrupting whatever reassurances his brother was about to give him. "It was **my** job to keep those men safe." With another weak, self-deprecating chuckle he added, "and look how well that turned out."

"'Mis…"

"Marsac requested to go because I was going so it's my fault he was even there. The fact is, I failed in my duty to protect those under my command and that failure led to the deaths of twenty good, honorable men and damn near broke the mind of a dear friend."

Both Athos and Porthos look sad but not shocked at what Aramis was saying to them, they had both long suspected Aramis carried such feeling, he had hinted at them on numerous occasions. They had held off pushing him to talk about them, not wanting to force him to talk about something he clearly wasn't ready to handle and so, now that he was talking, they remained silent as their brother vented the reasons behind the crushing guilt he had placed on his own shoulders.

"Marsac died because he came to Paris looking for the truth behind the massacre, hoping to get justice for those that died. He had been searching for answers for five years… What had I done during that time?" Aramis scoffed bitterly, "I pushed the memory of the attack and those that died to the deepest part of my mind, unwilling to even talk about it."

"Marcel and Daviau wouldn't have had cause to target the regiment if I had done my job properly. They were angry and grieving at something of my own creation… Everyone who's been hurt, the pair of you, D'Artagnan, Blaise, Issac, everyone… They all were hurt because of my failure."

"Enough," growled Athos, having had enough of Aramis's self-deprecating rant. His voice startled the medic who looked up from where he had been all but glaring at the blanket covering him to stare at the swordsman with wide eyes.

"None of that, or anything that's happened is your fault 'Mis," growled Porthos, his mindset mirroring Athos's own.

"Have you not been listening?" snapped Aramis bitterly, only blinking out of his outburst when he realized his voice had caused D'Artagnan to stir again.

 _Great,_ he mused bitterly, _Someone else I'm hurting._ Aramis knew just how badly the Gascon needed rest, knew how weak his body was and how much the lack of sleep was hindering his recovery process.

"Savoy would have still happened even if you weren't there," stated Athos, his voice firm and his gaze unyielding as he stared down the medic. "Nothing you did caused Savoy to happen, you were sent in without a complete understanding of what was going on or why you were there. A training mission in an assumed safe area would not warrant the same amount of awareness as a normal mission so you were well within your right to be looser with watches."

Aramis stared at Athos as he talked, his head begging him to accept what was being said and the logic behind it while his heart remained stubborn and clung to his guilt and pain.

"I know from the Captain that Marsac was already being considered for the mission when he volunteered."

This stunned Aramis, he hadn't considered that his friend would have been considered for the mission, as he wasn't one of the men typically involved in training recruits and newly commissioned men, but to learn that he had been considered and would likely have been sent into the massacre, even had he himself not been there, it caused him to waver slightly.

"Even without you there the massacre would still have happened and people would still have lost brothers and friends," stated Athos kindly, his eyes softening as he saw the tears building up in Aramis's eyes. "The fact that you were there though meant we got to learn exactly who launched the attack on the men, courtesy of you managing to significantly injure and scar the Duke."

Aramis blinked at this, not having thought or even considered the fact that his actions during the attack itself helped confirm the identity of the person who had led the attack on them that night.

Seeing Aramis's reactions to Athos's words Porthos slowly took his brother's hand into his own, offering the man he considered one of his dearest friends his grounding presence and a silent show of support.

"Mar-Marcel," stammered Aramis as he tried to refute the reassurances and logic Athos was sending his way. "And Daviau…"

"Would still have reasons to be angry even had you not been there. You forget my friend," said Athos, his jaw tightening and his eyes hardening at the thought of the two men responsible for causing so much pain to his friends and comrades. "Their anger wasn't aimed just at you. In fact it was predominately aimed at Treville, having been the one to order the mission. You were only involved because you survived the attack, another musketeer in your place might not have been so lucky."

"Vivienne…"

"Marsac would still have gone to Savoy," reminded Porthos, squeezing the medic's hand gently as he spoke.

"But –"

"Aramis," snapped Athos as he tried his hardest not to glare at his stubborn brother. "Had you not been at Savoy, would you have still thrown yourself into training like you did when you recovered?"

Aramis winced, remembering the months he had devoted himself to nothing but training and improving his already impressive skills. He worked his muscles well past the point of exhaustion and had actually ended up in the infirmary for a week after eventually collapsing, forcing him to allow his body and overexerted muscles the rest they so dearly needed. He also remembered getting sternly reprimanded by Treville who threatened to suspend him if he caught him training in any way for two weeks following his collapse.

"No," admitted Aramis, silently wondering where Athos was going with this, "I wouldn't."

Athos nodded, a pleased yet knowing look settling on his face that only served to confuse the tired medic more. "And how many lives have you saved during missions since the massacre with those improved skills?"

"My point my friend," added the swordsman softly as he saw his brother considering his words. "Is that there was nothing you could have done to change the outcome of Savoy, nor the events that followed. You shouldn't carry guilt for the men that died, especially not when you've honored their deaths with every life you saved since the attack."

"You need to let go of the guilt 'Mis," pleaded Porthos as he once again squeezed the hand he was holding. "It's killing you 'Mis and there's no need for it."


	98. Troubled Sleep and Pleasant Surprises

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Just FYI we've skipped a few days a head now, it is mentioned but figured I'd give you a heads up here as well :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, Aramis doesn't fully believe them but it's a start. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you thought so. Athos was causing me to worry because he was talking a lot and I wasn't sure if I was keeping him in character the entire time. The ending of today's chapter might make you smile as well, its a bit of a cute one :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. I figured that as Aramis clearly respects Athos and the man's pretty much the leader of the group that any talk about the medic's guilt kinda needed to come from him. D'Art will probably be telling Athos the secret in either tomorrows chapter or the one after. Today's chapter shows a lot of D'Art so hopefully you'll like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - *joins in cheering* :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - We've got some more cute moments today so hopefully you'll enjoy them :) Yeah your thoughts on Athos are similar to mine which is mainly why I was worried about how I had written him, though people seem to really like it so I'm guessing I didnt mess it up :D Worry not we'll be getting a proper puppy pile soon, I just need D'Arts injuries to heal a bit more first. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I'm glad Athos wasn't too out of character for you, I was really worried I might have gotten way off track in my writing for him in that chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Unfortunately that one conversation wont be enough to remove Aramis's guilt, though it will help a little bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Phew! Glad Athos wasnt ooc for you, I was worried I'd messed up with him but I liked his speech too much to change it and it didnt seem right coming from Porthos. Unfortunately one conversation wont be enough to completely remove the guilt but its a start :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Worry not my friend I had no intentions of having Aramis's guilt magically cured after just one conversation, it's much too serious for something like that. It did serve to give him something to think about though which is a start. As for who to bring over to my next story I've already worked out a good point for at least two of them to show up so I'm sure I can work them all in somehow... plus it means I don't have to stress over coming up with names for them all lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Marcel's final words definitely didn't help the medic's guilty conscious that's for sure. Unfortunately one conversation isnt going to be enough to completely remove the guilt from Aramis's shoulders, though it is giving him something to think about which is a start. I have a few ideas which might help ease some more of the guilt but I don't know if its something he could ever get rid of completely, though his brothers will be making a serious effort to 're close to a puppy pile but D'Art's wounds are still pretty tender and sore which would make a puppy pile quite painful for him so we're waiting until he's a bit better so he can properly enjoy it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Yorokobi Asahi: Thanks for the review - Worry not D'Art will be awake today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Eight: Troubled Sleep and Pleasant Surprises  
**

"Do I really have to do this?" whined D'Artagnan as he looked towards Aramis, part of him not entirely sure if this wasn't just the medic having gotten bored and so deciding to mess with him.

"Yes D'Art," sighed Aramis, frustration leaking into his voice at the boy's hesitance to do what he was asked. "It's been proven to help in other cases and both myself and doctor Moreau think it will work for you."

D'Artagnan still didn't look totally convinced, his friends could see it and Aramis knew why. The solution he and Moreau had suggested seemed a bit ridiculous upon first hearing but as D'Artagnan's nightmares still plagued his sleep, they were beginning to run out of options.

"Can't hurt kid," shrugged Porthos as he tried not to wince in pain as Aramis finished up his nightly examination of the larger man's injuries.

* * *

Porthos and the other inseparables could see the hesitance in their young friend's eyes and they couldn't help but feel partially responsible for it being there. They had all but promised the Gascon that talking about the nightmares hounding his sleep would help ease them off, or at the very least slow down their appearance rate.

Unfortunately they all failed to realize that talking about them would also bring the nightmare and its content to the forefront of the Gascon's mind and as such D'Artagnan suffered from a particularly violent nightmare shortly after he had finished his explanation and passed out in Aramis's arms.

The nightmare had been terrifying enough that the few days that followed had D'Artagnan, more stubborn then ever, refusing to sleep. This had spurred Athos into summoning Moreau and setting him up with Aramis so the two healers could try and work out a plan to help stop the dreams.

They suggested and tried several different methods but D'Artagnan's growing fear of what he would see when he closed his eyes made it difficult for him to calm down enough for them to be of any help.

The only method they had found to be of any help was a sleeping draught powerful enough to send the recipient into a deep enough sleep that he couldn't dream.

The first time they used it D'Artagnan had almost cried in relief when he had woken up almost twelve hours later, rested and nightmare free. Unfortunately the draught was quite potent and neither Aramis nor Moreau were comfortable using it as an everyday treatment for the boy's nightmares.

D'Artagnan looked up at his friends, guilt churning within him as he saw the dark circles now adorning all three of their faces. He knew he had woken all three of them up on more than one occasion as he himself woke up screaming from the terrors in his mind. He hated himself for being the one hindering his friend's from getting the rest they needed to recover from their own wounds.

Athos had picked up on the young man's guilt fairly quickly and had wasted no time in ensuring that the Gascon knew none of the inseparables held the effects of his nightmares against him. Aramis had chimed in then as well, a sad smile tugging at his lips as he told several stories of what he had forced the other two men to endure during the bad days that followed Savoy whilst ignoring the exaggerated commentary from Porthos as he spoke.

"Just try it D'Art," pleaded Aramis, pulling the focus back to what they had been discussing earlier.

Sighing D'Artagnan hesitantly nodded. Porthos was right, it wasn't like whatever Aramis had in mind could really make his nightmares worse so he didn't really have anything to lose, and if he was being honest with himself the prospect of sleeping more than an hour or two at a time was something he was willing to try almost anything for.

* * *

Before Aramis could begin his explanation of what would be required they were interrupted by a knock at the door, though as they had been expecting it they were able to let the arrival in without any overly protective and aggressive moments from Porthos.

"Captain," blinked the larger man as he stepped away from the door to let Treville and Moreau in. "We were only expectin' the doc."

"Well if you hadn't kept yourselves locked away for the last few days, denying visits from anyone but Moreau I wouldn't be surprising you to give you a simple update." Scolded Treville lightly as he raised an eyebrow at the men.

"I'm sure Moreau explained what we are dealing with," stated Athos as he sat straighter in his chair, ready and willing to defend his decision to keep himself and his brothers isolated from the rest of the regiment

"At ease Athos," said Treville kindly as he lifted a hand to signal the man to calm down. "I may not appreciate being kept out of the loop, I do understand needing to put your brothers first."

"So what's the update?" enquired Aramis as he directed the conversation back on track.

"After you," nodded Treville as he looked towards Moreau, knowing that the information he had to tell them would ease some of the worry in their hearts.

"Corbett's fever broke this morning," announced the doctor with a pleased smile on his face.

"That's great!" exclaimed D'Artagnan, a bright but still slightly weak smile lighting up his exhausted face. Both Porthos and himself had been extremely worried at the state the musketeer had been in the last few days as both men felt slightly responsible for his condition having been powerless to prevent the injuries that led to his infection.

"'E awake?" asked Porthos eagerly. They had all been informed that Corbett had been placed in a drug-induced sleep to prevent him from hurting himself in his agitated state and they were now very eager to see their friend and comrade awake.

Moreau shook his head, "Not yet, we've started weaning him off of the drugs keeping him asleep but it'll be a few more hours before we see any signs of him waking."

"Can we see 'im?"

"I imagine that would do him some good," mused Moreau as he contemplated the idea, "Providing he doesn't react poorly upon waking we can most certainly look at getting you down to the infirmary for a visit."

Porthos beamed at this, having wanted to check on the man ever since his friends' wounds had all been treated. Part of him felt extremely guilty for putting it off as long as he had but another part of him reminded the other that Corbett would have insisted he stick with D'Artagnan and Aramis anyway.

"And you Captain?" asked Athos curiously, his intrigue only growing as he saw the man watching the Gascon with a smug, knowing grin.

"I've had reports from several of our men on patrol in the city about a certain Madame who has been relentless in her demands for answers about her lodger."

The inseparables couldn't help the chuckles that escaped them at the bright red blush that instantly flushed the Gascon's cheeks along with a goofy looking grin that lit up his face.

"She was asking about me?" asked D'Artagnan quietly, his heart warming at the thought of Constance's concern over him.

"Aye," nodded Treville with a smile. "She came once shortly after you and the others were brought back. Unfortunately given your precarious health at the time I was forced to send her away."

"And our lovely Constance has been hounding the men for updates ever since?" finished Aramis with a teasing grin as Treville nodded in confirmation.

"I sent a message to her earlier," added Treville, instantly gaining the full and complete attention from the Gascon, who had previously been lost in thought over the redheaded beauty that had stolen his heart.

Chuckling lightly at the over-eager expression on the boy's face as he waited for him to continue, Treville decided to put him out of his misery and finish what he had been saying. "I told her you were well enough for a short, and I do mean short D'Artagnan, visit and that she could come to the garrison in the morning to see you."

The beaming grin on the Gascon's face at the news was enough to warm the hearts of every other man there as they all waited to see what his reaction would be.

To their great amusement and surprise though D'Artagnan's head quickly turned to face Aramis, a wince of pain barely visible past the clear excitement in the younger man's face as he announced "I need a shirt." His expression serious as his eyes pleaded for the man to help him out.

"A … shirt?" blinked Aramis, having not thought that that would have been the first thing out of his friend's mouth at the news.

"I can't let her see me like this," explained D'Artagnan as he nodded down at the mass of bandages covering most of his body. "She'd worry more than she already is, please Aramis!"

"Easy whelp," chuckled Porthos, "I'm sure 'Thos has something you can borrow."

Unable to resist the begging look D'Artagnan was sending his way Athos nodded, with a slightly muffled groan, that the Gascon could borrow something of his.

Shortly after this both Treville and Moreau left, the doctor once again reminding them that the visit would be kept short and would not happen at all if the boy didn't rest.

* * *

Once D'Artagnan had calmed down enough from his excitement over the prospect of Constance visiting, Aramis walked him through the new plan to hopefully help his nightmares and once he was confident enough that he could at least attempt it the Gascon settled himself down to sleep, praying both for no nightmares and for a night of undisturbed sleep for his friends.

Unfortunately neither request was met but Aramis, who had been the only one woken by the Gascon's nightmare, noted a significant improvement to the boy's sleep. Not only had the dream not been violent enough to wake all three of them but, judging by the sky outside, the boy had also slept significantly longer before being woken by it.

"You good D'Art?" whispered Aramis softly as he pressed the shaking Gascon's head into the crook of his neck, letting his body heat reassure the boy and remove any remaining remnants of the nightmare.

D'Artagnan offered no verbal response, settling instead for nodding weakly as his tense body relaxed into Aramis's hold, his shaky breaths ghosting across the medic's skin.

"They won't last forever D'Art," reassured Aramis as he felt a few wet droplets land on his skin. "I can promise you that."

Both unwilling and unable to get back to sleep after his nightmare D'Artagnan remained awake for the remainder of the night, listening to stories from Aramis until the medic fell asleep again in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

"How's that feel?" asked Aramis as they finished helping D'Artagnan into one of Athos's shirts. The medic disliked the idea of the Gascon putting on a shirt, simply because it required movement which pulled on a great many of his painful and still healing wounds, though he also understood the boy's reasoning and as a romantic at heart he found himself unable to deny the boy's one request to spare his lady-love the gory details of the true extent of his injuries.

"It's fine Aramis," reassured the Gascon as he tried to blink away the tears in his eyes, it had not been a pleasant experience but for Constance he was willing to put up with it.

Fortunately before the Gascon could dwell on either the pain of his injuries or his growing nerves there was a knock on the door and moments later he was engulfed in a tight hug by his favourite redhead.

"Careful my lady," said Athos warily as he gently pried the now crying woman away from his frozen protégé, "D'Artagnan's body is still healing."

As Athos focused on Constance both Aramis and Porthos were discreetly trying to examine their young friend, both men knew that Constance's action undoubtedly ignited an inferno of agony for the boy, as she had not been gentle with her embrace.

D'Artagnan's body was frozen, completely tense as he tried to clamp down the screams of pain that were fighting to escape him, he could taste blood in his mouth and realized that in containing his screams he had bitten the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood.

While the rest of the room was focused on Constance's panicked apologies to D'Artagnan, Aramis quickly, and subtly, poured a pain draught into a goblet of water, lifting it up to the young man's lips with a look that silently told him what he had done.

D'Artagnan accepted the drink greedily, eager and verging on desperate for the draught to take effect as he forced his voice to appear as normal as possible when he assured Constance that he was fine.

"You had me worried you know," chided the woman as he furiously wiped away the tears staining her cheeks. "A good lodger's hard to come by these days after all."

D'Artagnan grinned weakly, hearing the underlying truth to her words. The warmth of her concern for him was a balm to the pain of his throbbing injuries and he honestly didn't know what he had ever done to deserve such a woman's attention.

The pair talked for a little while longer, both blushing furiously at the occasional teasing comment the musketeers would make as they watched the two dance around their feelings for each other whilst also observing the Gascon for any other signs of pain. D'Artagnan's body was still obviously tense but Aramis had sworn before Constance's arrival that, unless D'Artagnan showed he couldn't handle the pain of his injuries, he, and the others, would not interfere in any obvious way.

Before too long the time for the visit was up, neither healer wanting D'Artagnan to push his body too much when it still needed a lot of rest to heal.

Constance was about to leave when she paused just before the door, earning herself confused looks from the room's occupants. Three of those looks turning into smirks as she turned back around and approached D'Artagnan's side once again.

Without even thinking Constance lightly smacked D'Artagnan's arm, missing both the flash of pain in the Gascon's eyes as well as the obvious concern and desire to step in that entered the eyes of the musketeers.

"That's for worrying me," she scolded lightly, her blush deepening as she then quickly followed it up by cupping D'Artagnan's face and placing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, effectively stunning the man into silence.

"That's… That's for coming back," she whispered before quickly turning on her heels and practically flying out of the room.

As soon as she had left the room Aramis was by D'Artagnan's side, inspecting the shaking Gascon's wounds without waiting for permission from the boy who seemed oblivious to the tears of pain now freely flowing from his eyes as he remained frozen in shock, a goofy grin teasing at his lips despite the pain as his mind registered the fact that she had kissed him…

Constance had kissed him…


	99. Troubled Sleep, Troubled Conscience

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm really sorry there was no chapter update last night. I had the chapter all written but when I gave it a quick read through before publishing I realized just how terribly bad it actually was. I really wasn't happy with it but it was too late to re-write it and get it up so I decided to hold off another day and I am SOOO glad I did as this is 100x better then what I wrote yesterday. It's also like 600-700 words longer as well so hopefully the improved length and quality will make up for it not being there yesterday :D**

 **!IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

 **Okay so this story is almost over and I'm planning to upload some oneshots while I'm work on the next story and wanted to know if you have anything in particular you'd like to see a one shot of. I have a few ideas but here are the one's I'm definitely doing  
**

 **\- Aftermath of the whole Vadim incident (lots of whumped D'Art and angsty/worried muskys)**

 **\- Preshow look at our trio's beginning, Savoy and its immediate aftermath**

 **\- The mission I mentioned a couple of chapters ago where Aramis and Porthos are captured on their way to meet Athos and Aramis is beaten for information while Porthos is forced to watch.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - He's doing better, still has a very long way to go but he's getting there and he's opening up a little more which is a good thing. Haha I'm glad you like the ending, I figured at that point he's still head-over-heels for her so her kissing him would up anything else :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - In her defense she didn't know how badly hurt he was and she was very worried. I'm loving our boy's caring side too and we're seeing more of it, including Aramis's mother-hen nature today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha Yeah Aramis really should know better I figured it was such a random request, given what he could have said or freaked out about, that it completely stumped him lol. Constance definitely caused a lot more pain then she realized but for D'Art it was worth it to get the kiss :D I'm glad you agreed with the hesitance over the sleeping draught, I figured that getting addicted to sleeping tablets is both possible and highly dangerous that a sleeping draught would have the same sort of effect. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I had a feeling you might like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Oh I was SOOOOO tempted to have her smack Aramis but I think her worry over D'Art kinda pushed aside all thoughts of anything else. I do have a plan for her to slap him in either tomorrows or the day afters chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - I thought you might like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Hahaha Considering what happened when Constance hugged him it's probably best you lay off but I suppose if your gentle with our pup you could hug him :D I love how you made the How To Tame Your Dragon connection as the scene was totally inspired by it (it's one of my favourite films LOVE IT!) I wanted to have Constance kiss him but I also wanted her to slap him for worrying her and then I remembered this and it seemed so perfect :D I kinda struggled with the whole nightmare thing but I found a method that didn't seem like it would be too farfetched an idea given the time period so I hope it makes sense. D'Art's nightmares are still plaguing him but they're getting better ... kinda. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Yeah I'm a bit worried they're a bit too advance but I'm hoping everyone's willing to just ignore that fact as I have no other idea as to how to handle them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Corbett's getting there as you'll see today but there's something he needs to do before he can properly heal. Poor D'Art's a goofy lovesick fool :D but he's our lovesick fool :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter97) Glad you thought so, I always get worried/concerned when I have Athos talking a lot. (chapter98) Damn there goes my plan to turn it into a trashy romance novel lol :D We're WAY to close to the end for that to happen worry not :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I figured D'Art would want to spare the woman all the extra worry she'd undoubtedly have at seeing him completely covered in bandages like he is. Our poor pup definitely needed a visit from his lovely lady, even if it came with a lot of pain and a whole load of teasing from his brothers. Aramis's guilt is definitely playing a part in his overwhelming need to help D'Art but yeah like you said another part of it is his medic nature. Aramis is also the only one who really understands what D'Art's going through right now. Although Athos has nightmares over Thomas and Milady they're different to the sort that Aramis and D'Art are having (if that makes sense) Aramis's latest idea seems to be working... kinda, right now so hopefully our tired pup can start getting some rest. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Nine: Troubled Sleep, Troubled Conscience  
**

"Are you sure about this?" asked Aramis worriedly for what had to be the fifth time in almost as many minutes.

D'Artagnan sighed, looking thoroughly annoyed, yet somehow still amused with his friend's worry. "Yes Aramis," stressed the young Gascon. "Porthos is going and I know you want to check on Corbett as well."

"I can do that later though," retorted Aramis as he fussed over the young man, not denying the desire he had to check on Corbett's health himself. He may not be as close to the injured musketeer as he was Porthos and Athos but the man **was** a friend and it was not in the sharpshooter's nature to leave a friend unchecked when injured.

"He'll be sleeping later," retorted D'Artagnan smugly, knowing he was going to win this argument. "You heard Moreau, Corbett's still weak and needs rest so chances are he'll be asleep if you leave it to later."

"But you'll be alone!" stressed Aramis, finally getting to the real point and issue with the situation.

D'Artagnan did his best to hide the small bit of fear that bubbled up inside him at the thought of being alone. He knew it was stupid really; he was safe in the garrison after all, but there was still part of him that remembered what happened to him the last time he was alone. While Porthos and Corbett had been in the room with him they were both unconscious so, in his mind at least, he had been alone. When he spotted no signs on his friend's faces that they had spotted his fear he allowed himself a chance to relax.

"I'm a grown man Aramis," chuckled the Gascon with a slightly forced smile that he prayed none of his friends noticed. "Besides, I'm just going to sleep," his strained smile turned even more strained then and he could see the concern enter all three men's eyes as they watched him. "This… This morning took more out of me then I expected." He admitted quietly, which was as close as he would ever get to admitting that he hadn't truly been ready for the force of nature that was Constance Bonacieux.

Aramis's eyes immediately filled with concern as his hands flew to the bandages covering his younger friend.

"You've checked 'im over already 'Mis," teased Porthos as he lightly smacked the medic's hands away, subtly winking at the Gascon as Aramis pouted, the larger man grinning when D'Artagnan sent him a grateful smile, thankful to have been saved from Aramis's mothering.

"I can stay," stated Athos, speaking up on the issue for the first time since the decision to visit Corbett was made.

"But I'm just going to sleep," huffed D'Artagnan tiredly as he interrupting what was most likely going to be a pleased comment from the medic. "You should go. Corbett will probably want to see you too."

"And if you have a nightmare?" asked Athos with a raised eyebrow. A pang of guilt shot through his heart as he saw the briefest flash of fear enter his protégé's eyes at the mention of his nightmares but he pushed it to the side when D'Artagnan made a very clear effort to hide it.

"I can't stay here forever," shrugged the Gascon, pain shooting across his features as the small action ignited a wave of pain from his wounds. "I have to get a handle on them soon, might as well get started on it now." When his friends continued to look unconvinced he added, "besides you wont be far, if I need you I'm sure word of it will reach you."

All three musketeers looked slightly pained to leave their friend alone to deal with the possibility of nightmares, something that had become more of a guaranteed thing, but at the look D'Artagnan was sending them, a mix of pleading a determination, they found themselves agreeing to leave him to it while they checked in with Corbett.

"No getting out of bed okay," instructed Aramis as he helped the younger man get settled while Porthos was giving Athos a hand getting sorted with his crutch.

"I just want to sleep," huffed D'Artagnan, though there was a hint of longing in his voice that spoke to how much he did truly desire to just sleep.

"You remember what do to?" asked Aramis with a fond smile as he helped the Gascon drink a small pain draught, the smile growing as the draught helped to slightly ease the pain lines on his friend's face.

D'Artagnan nodded tiredly, "I'm good, just get going."

Aramis chuckled at the look the Gascon was sending him but did comply with the soft order, herding the other two men out with him as they left the boy to sleep.

* * *

Once alone in the room D'Artagnan took a couple of moments to calm down the huge swell of fear that appeared the second the door was closed behind his friends, leaving him all alone for the first time since he was tortured.

Knowing all too well by now that his current thought process was only going to encourage his nightmares to not only be present but also to be more violent the Gascon pushed down the fear and instead turned his focus onto the method Aramis had instructed him on the other night, the only thing besides a strong sleeping draught that seemed to help.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"_ _That's the idea?" asked Porthos skeptically once Aramis had finished explaining what D'Artagnan would have to do._

 _Aramis scowled, "Loving the confidence you have in me there my friend," his words instantly gaining him a sheepish look of apology from his friend._

 _"_ _Ahh 'Mis you know I trust ya," grinned the larger man, his smile only growing as he noticed his brother trying_ _ **not**_ _to smile back at him._

 _"_ _Gentlemen," sighed Athos, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he shared an exasperated look with a clearly tired and nervous D'Artagnan, who did his best to hide his nerves from his mentor by offering up a weak grin at the other two men's actions._

 _When both musketeers had calmed enough to turn and face their friend, Athos gestured, with the hand that wasn't still pinching his nose, to D'Artagnan, silently ordering Aramis to get on with it._

 _"_ _So…" said D'Artagnan hesitantly, quite aware that all three sets of eyes were now on him. "You really think this will help?"_

 _He had done his best to keep the hope out of his voice but judging by the fond, yet sad smile Aramis sent him as he settled down on the bed next to him, he hadn't quite managed that._

 _"_ _I do," nodded the medic, his voice soft and kind as he absently ran a hand through the Gascon's hair. "I think… Well we both think, that if we can get your mind to accept the change in the dream_ _ **while**_ _you're awake, then it should hopefully stick in your mind while you're sleeping as well, essentially changing the outcome of the dream."_

 _"_ _So what do I do?"_

 _"_ _Marcel's thugs," growled Porthos, unable to hide or cover the anger he felt towards the deceased men for what they had done to his friend. "It starts when they enter the room right?"_

 _D'Artagnan nodded shakily, a small wave of fear hitting him just thinking about the men who tortured him. A moment later he blinked, feeling a light pressure on his hand, a quick look told him that Athos had subtly taken his hand, most likely having seen his fear._

 _"_ _What if we changed it so it wasn't them who entered?" suggested Porthos, seemingly oblivious to the small exchange between mentor and student._

 _D'Artagnan nodded, though he did look slightly confused, "Who would come then or am I being left alone?"_

 _"_ _We do," Stated Athos with a firm nod, "Instead of Marcel's goons coming through the door, we do like we did when we found you."_

 _"_ _I wasn't conscious for that though."_

 _"_ _Doesn't matter," said Aramis, "you just have to imagine it, can you do that?"_

 _"…_ _I guess."_

 _"_ _Try," said Aramis softly, "Get the image set in your head, I've still got Athos to check over yet so you've got some time."_

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

With his fear of being alone pushed down as much as he thought he'd ever be able to do D'Artagnan shifted, trying to find a position that was slightly more comfortable on his injuries, never truly having the heart to admit to any of his friends, particularly Aramis, just how much pain he was in.

After a few minutes D'Artagnan accepted that he wouldn't be able to find a position that didn't cause him pain and settled on breathing through the agonizing pain his shifting had caused him while also trying to picture the change to his nightmare in his mind, having remembered that Aramis was very insistent that he picture the scene in his mind before attempting to sleep.

* * *

"Do you think the whelp's alright?" asked Porthos worriedly as he and his brothers entered the infirmary. While none of them had reacted to it, they had all seen the look of fear in the boy's eyes at being alone and it was killing him as he realized the reason behind it. They had left him alone, he and Corbett, to deal with the sadistic torture Marcel's thugs had inflicted upon him. They had been unconscious, unable to comfort or protect and now, as a result, the Gascon was terrified of being left alone and was so typically stubborn that he refused to mention it.

"We wont be too long," muttered Aramis, keeping his voice down so as to not disturb any of the infirmary's other patients but also notably not answering his brother's question.

As they approached Corbett's room the three men went silent, all thoughts of D'Artagnan vanished and were replaced with growing concern for the man being examined in the room in front of them.

* * *

Moreau noticed the new arrivals first and whilst he did raise an eyebrow at the presence of Athos, who despite the crutch was still walking around on a healing ankle, his face broke out into a smile as he turned back to his patient.

"Seems like you have some visitors Monsieur Corbett."

The men watched with bated breath as Corbett's battered face scrunched up in confusion as he turned to face the doorway, the confusion instantly fading into as bright of a smile as he could manage when he saw who was standing there.

"We'll leave the four of you to it," stated Moreau as he ushered Reynard, who had been keeping Corbett company, out after him. "I have to check on Jacques but I'll be back soon, this visit is going to have to be a short one I'm afraid."

"We understand," nodded Athos as the three musketeer moved out of the doorway so the doctor and Reynard could exit.

* * *

"It's good to see you awake my friend," grinned Porthos as he pushed the seat Reynard had been occupying over to Athos, who begrudgingly took it and sat down.

"Good to be awake," rasped the bedridden musketeer weakly as he attempted to return Porthos's grin.

"Your recovery's going well," remarked Aramis brightly as he read over the notes Moreau had left regarding Corbett's condition.

"So the doc tells me," nodded Corbett, offering a small smile of thanks to Porthos as he helped him drink a small goblet of water.

For a few minutes the group fell into a lighthearted conversation, speaking of nothing of serious importance but simply letting the conversation serve as a comforting reminder that they were all alive and recovering.

Corbett was, surprisingly, the one to break that when he turned to Porthos, nerves clearly displayed on his face. "You're doing okay right? Nobody would tell me anything other then that you were alive."

Porthos smiled softly, warmed by the man's concern over him. "Yeah I'm good." Aramis snorted. "I'm getting there," amended the larger man, shaking his head fondly at his brother when the medic smiled at him. "'Mis's takin' care of me like the mother-hen 'e is… I'll be back on duty before too long."

Corbett chuckled lightly at the vehement string of denials that flew from Aramis's mouth at that comment but his good mood faded when he asked the next question.

"And… D'Artagnan? I still don't know what happened to him but Moreau gets this dark look in his eyes every time I ask so I know it has to be bad… Please tell me I didn't get him killed Porthos."

"He's alive," reassured Porthos, the larger man quickly taking Corbett's hand into his own as the three inseparables took turns in explaining what had been done to their young friend.

"…It's all my fault," breathed Corbett once the explanation was over, the musketeer's skin pale and his eyes wide as his mind tried to process what he had been told.

"You were in no position to aid him," stated Athos firmly, "That he got hurt is no fault of yours."

"But it is!" exclaimed Corbett, though it was broken off by a sharp hiss of pain as his eyes screwed shut and he pushed himself into the bed, waiting for the wave of pain to dissipate.

When he opened his eyes the three inseparables were looking at his with varying looks of sympathy and understanding, something the man felt he didn't deserve.

"He got hurt…" breathed Corbett, his hand unknowingly tightening the grip he had on Porthos's hand as he spoke. "Because he was trying to save me. I was the one they jumped first and used as bait for the others. I'd say that makes it all pretty much my fault," grumbled the musketeer, his voice bitter and unyielding.

The inseparables shared a look, never having seen Corbett so despondent before. The man was almost annoyingly cheerful most of the time, so much so that it was rare to even see him upset let alone as broken as he seemed now.

Before any of them could deny the musketeer's words however Moreau returned and begun instructing them that they needed to leave and let the man rest some more.

"When you can walk," said Athos softly as he stopped by the doorframe, looking over at his shoulder at the musketeer in the bed who was giving him his full attention. "Come see D'Artagnan." Athos noticed Corbett's visible flinch at that but ignore it as he continued. "He's been worried about you and you can hear it straight from him as to whether or not he blames you for what happened. Porthos doesn't and neither do myself and Aramis but I have a feeling you need to hear it from D'Artagnan before you'll believe it."

With that Athos continued to follow his brothers out of the room, fully intending to return to his rooms and check on his protégé.

* * *

"Athos!" called a voice and the musketeer was surprised to see Moreau following him out. From the corner of his eyes he could see that both Aramis and Porthos were surprised and intrigued as well so he waited for the doctor to speak.

"I meant to ask if you could pass on a message to that boy of yours," explained Moreau with a grin on his face.

"Of course," nodded Athos, intrigued as to what the message could be.

"I figured he'd like to know that Jacques is beginning to wake up."


	100. Bets, Brothers & News

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Holy crap people we're at chapter 100! Do any of you remember when I started this story and said it'd be around 30-40 chapters? *snorts* well that didn't happen XD**

 **I can't thank you all enough for sticking with me for 100 chapters, it makes the many many hours spent writing this completely worth it and I hope you'll continue to stick around for the final few chapters we have left :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Seeing as how you were the first one to request anything I can definitely do that one first :) It'll probably be up a week or so after this story is finished :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, we've got some more cute moments today as well that I hope you'll like. Corbett will be showing up, probably tomorrow to talk to D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yes this story is ending (in a few chapters time) but that means we're one step closer to the next one :D Hmmm that's a really intriguing idea. I'm not sure if it would work for what I have in mind for the Vadim story but there's a part in my new story where it might fit in ...kinda...Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oooh an intriguing idea, I like it :D We're definitely going to be seeing a caring side of Athos in my next story but it'd be interesting to write a one-shot for them. Corbett will probably show up again in tomorrows chapter to have his chat with D'Art which should be interesting to write. Glad you liked the idea I found for coping with D'Art's nightmares. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Cynthia (Guest): Thanks for the review - Welcome :) I always welcome new reviewers, thanks for taking the time to let me know what you think :) I'm really glad you've been enjoying my stories so far. This one is definitely the most intense one I've written so I'm especially pleased you're enjoying it :D OOOH I love the idea of a collapsed building thing I'm definitely writing something were that happens (It's been added to my "to write" list) thanks for the suggestion! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm sad to see this story so near its end too :( But on the plus side it means we're one step closer to the start of the next one (which I'm really excited to start) Worry not about Corbett, D'Art'll set him straight when they meet up tomorrow. I'm probably going to write a whole string of one shots so I'll probably do them all, plus a few new ones that have been suggested. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tardimpalarts (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know this was for a previous chapter but I'm far too lazy to go back and at this response to the appropriate one so here it is :D Wow if my story can help give even a smidge of inspiration for your own then I'm all for it. The whole mission idea is going to be the first of string of one shots I'm going to write while working on my new longer story once this is done so the one shot should be up in a week or two. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter 98) As heartbreaking as it is D'Arts nightmare will get better, it may not look like it but I promise they will :) Constance was a bit forceful but I loved writing her in so I'm glad you liked seeing her. (chapter 99) How odd it didnt let you publish your review for this one and it wasnt just you either, I had someone else say exactly the same thing... how odd. Though I do appreciate you taking the time to PM me instead so I can read your thoughts on the chapter. Corbett's guilt is definitely unwarranted and don't worry D'Art'll set him straight about that tomorrow when they meet up. I figured the nightmare "treatment" idea didnt seem to outlandish given the time period our boys are in but it's definitely going to be a little while until D'Art's able to get a handle on his dreams and get a full nights sleep again. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I havent seen the end of the season yet myself either but I very much like the idea of exploring the whole beating/after effects of Athos further... I'll add it to my "to write" list :D I completely agree there's lots I could do with those two episodes and I hope you like whatever I end up doing with them when I get there. Thanks for the suggestion! Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - How odd it didn't let you post it as an actual review, Issai had trouble too, I have no idea what's going on with it but I very much appreciate that you took the time to PM me instead so thanks for that :D Yeah poor D'Art's not really liking being alone right now but he also doesnt want to appear weak to our boys so he's in a bit of a catch 22 sort of situation. Definitely lots of guilt going around and I'm adding a little more today, although it was guilt that was already there so I dont know if that counts. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it and I'll definitely be writing the Vadim story so don't worry :D With regards to this story though we probably wont actually see Jacques until tomorrow or the day after I think. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Glad your happy for Jacques though we wont actually see him properly until tomorrow I think. I have a feeling you'll like my next long story as theres sooo much D'Art whumpage planned my evil little mind is practically purring in contentment lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha I thought you'd be happy to see Jacques waking up :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately for our poor pup he's quite terrified about being alone. I loved writing mother hen Aramis soooo much, though he's more protective then motherly today. Porthos knows how to handle Aramis when he's being too motherly and fussy with his care of others. For as much as Athos wanted to stay he did need to leave, though he gets a caring big brother moment today which I think you'll really like :D D'Art's got a while to go to banish his nightmares from his mind but its definitely a good start. Corbett and Jacques will both be appearing properly in tomorrows chapter I think and I know! Who would have thought this'd make it to 100 freaking chapters! *happy dances* Thank you so much for sticking with me for so long with it! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Wine, cookies, cakes & other yummy goodies for you absolutely awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter One Hundred: Bets, Brothers & News  
**

"So who get's to give the pup the news?" grinned Porthos, in a better mood then he had been in weeks now that both Corbett and Jacques looked to be making full recoveries. Issac was still a cause for concern but Etienne, who they had caught coming from the man's room on their way out, informed them that their friend was still fighting hard and was improving, just very slowly.

They were also beginning to get concerned for Favier who had refused to leave the injured musketeer's side for any longer then he had to and it seemed the Etienne shared a similar worry but assured them he was keeping an eye on the man.

Aramis and Athos shared Porthos's grin, knowing that this one piece of information was going to make a world of difference to their young friend.

* * *

Aramis had just opened his mouth to speak, no doubt about to say some teasing comment about their currently absent friend when a voice caught the group's attention.

"Aint the sewer rat," muttered the voice, it's owner not so subtly glaring at the trio as he addressed his companion, "must be the farmers brat instead."

The three musketeers bristled at this and were about to demand an explanation when the man's companion spoke up, his words igniting the flames of anger within the three men.

"Yeah?" mused the man, a smug look on his face that set the trio of musketeers' teeth on edge. "Ha! That means I won! Pay up Talbot!"

"Care to share what's going on gentlemen?" asked Athos as the three men approached the duo, his voice cold as he barely managed to bite back the growl that threatened.

"Well Athos," grinned the man who had apparently won the bet, his eyes never looking at the trio as he instead focused his attention on counting his money. "We figured one of your… companions… must have been dying for you to lock yourselves away." The musketeers bristled at this, Aramis having to physically put a hand on Porthos's arm to calm him down when they realized the implications of what was being said. "Talbot here thought it must be Du Vallion but I had a feeling it was that country brat that's been following you around for months now like a lost puppy and given he's not here. That means I won!"

"You what" spat Porthos, visibly shaking in his anger, much like his brothers who's hands were gripping the pommels of their blades.

"No real loss honestly," shrugged the man, "Its not like the boy had the talent… or the breeding, to belong to the regiment."

Porthos had heard enough and with a growl he ripped his hand away from Aramis's grasp and, before anyone else could blink, had it wrapped around the man's throat, essentially pinning him against a wall.

"Hell Athos, control your savage!" spat Talbot as he leapt to his companion's defense, drawing his blade as he moved.

"The only savage here is you!" snarled Aramis as he jumped in front of Talbot's attack on Porthos, parrying the attack with his blade.

* * *

" **ENOUGH!** " bellowed a voice, freezing not only the group but also the remaining men who had been in the courtyard. Both Aramis and Porthos refused to move from their positions but did relax slightly, especially when they noticed that nearly every single musketeer in the courtyard was openly glaring at Talbot and his friend.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Treville as he stormed up to the group. "For Christ sake, let Gerald go Porthos." When Porthos refused to comply, his grip on the man tightening ever so slightly Treville glared and filled his voice with even more authority. "Porthos," he snapped, watching as the man seemed to blink out of his anger-driven haze and calmed enough to release the now gasping Gerald and to take a couple of steps back so he was level with Athos, who wasted no time in placing a reassuring hand on his brother's arm, squeezing it gently before returning it to the handle of his crutch.

Treville also noticed, with a worried frown growing on his face, that Athos's blade was out of its sheath. Whatever had happened was clearly very serious. Porthos and Aramis could both be impulsive at times but even then it would take something big to make either one of them to attack their comrades, but Athos. For Athos to raise his blade, even if he didn't attack, against one of the regiment's own, it would have had to be a truly serious event.

"Weapons away now and someone had better start talking about why I have musketeers brawling each other in the courtyard!"

The men had only just begun explaining the situation and Treville was already regretting getting involved. Both Aramis and Porthos were one more snide comment away from attacking the pair again whilst Talbot and Gerald were acting very smug, as if his presence guaranteed they were in the right.

Treville was about to turn to Athos, the furious swordsman glaring daggers at the pair whilst gripping his crutch so tightly his knuckles were white and Treville was surprised the wood hadn't snapped yet, when a faint, yet clearly audible scream pierced the air

* * *

"D'Artagnan," breathed Athos, his eyes widening in horror before he turned a pleading look onto his Captain.

"You weren't actively involved in this," nodded Treville as he gestured towards the musketeer's room. "Go, Aramis and Porthos can stay and sort this out."

Both musketeers looked visibly pained at not being able to go to their friend's aid but relented without complaint when Athos sent them a look, the three of them sharing one of their famous silent conversations which Treville watched with a tiny amount of amusement before turning back to the situation at hand once Athos was heading to his rooms.

* * *

"D'Artagnan!" exclaimed Athos as he practically flew into the room, his worried eyes softening at the sight of a teary-eyed, yet clearly startled D'Artagnan.

"I-I'm fine," mumbled D'Artagnan shakily as he furiously wiped the tears from his cheeks.

The sight of D'Artagnan like he was brought forth Athos's protective, brotherly instincts and without even thinking he made his way over to the bed, sliding in on the empty side and gently pulling D'Artagnan to his chest. The Gascon made a small whimper of pain that had Athos instantly regretting his actions but then he noticed the tense muscles under his hand begin to relax.

"You're okay," whispered Athos as he tucked the younger man's head underneath his chin and he repeated the mantra until he felt the boy's tremors stop and his breathing calm.

"Better?" he asked softly, his hand coming up to run its way gently through the Gascon's hair.

"I want them to stop," admitted D'Artagnan quietly, absolutely hating himself for appearing so weak in front of anyone, let alone Athos.

"They will."

"When?"

"Maybe when you finally talk about whatever it is you've been holding back?" offered Athos, a curious look growing on his face as he felt D'Artagnan once again tense.

"Talk to me D'Artagnan."

"Its nothing."

"Clearly."

The pair sat in silence for a minute or so, Athos knowing that it was only a matter of time before D'Artagnan spoke and was willing to wait and refrain from pushing.

* * *

"…You'll think it's stupid," muttered the Gascon minutes later, unwilling to look his mentor in the eye as he spoke.

"Doubtful," dismissed the swordsman as he waited for D'Artagnan to elaborate.

"You… You promise not to tell the others?" asked the boy, feeling like a small child as he finally looked up into his mentor's face, his eyes begging the older man to promise him this.

Athos was growing concerned now and he hated the idea of keeping secrets from his brothers, especially Aramis given how dedicated he was to helping their youngest friend with his nightmares, but he saw the earnest look in the younger man's eyes and couldn't help but agree, knowing that the others would understand if and when they found out.

"So-Sometimes they don't torture me," stuttered D'Artagnan, his eyes once again not looking at Athos's face, which was now the picture of confusion as to why this would be a problem.

"What do you mean?"

Athos could feel D'Artagnan trembling in his grasp and he couldn't help but tighten his hold on the boy, hoping to reassure him despite whatever horrors he had seen in his mind.

"S-Sometimes **I'm** the one doing the torturing," admitted D'Artagnan quietly, shame and fear clearly evident in his voice.

"And just who are you torturing?" asked Athos, ensuring to keep any judgment, not that he really had any, out of his voice.

"…Porthos… sometimes Corbett."

"…Understandable," nodded Athos, leaning back instantly as D'Artagnan's head shot up despite the pain that the movement clearly caused him. Seeing that his protégé was about to speak Athos was quick to raise his hand, silencing him before he had even begun.

"You said before that you felt like you failed them by being unable to prevent what happened to them," D'Artagnan nodded, confusion clear on his face. "And that you felt helpless," again D'Artagnan nodded.

Athos sighed, "Perhaps this is your mind's way of reacting to that guilt?"

D'Artagnan blinked, "How so?"

"You feel responsible for their pain so your mind makes you responsible for it when you dream," shrugged Athos, internally wishing that Aramis was here for this.

"I…guess," mumbled D'Artagnan, seeing the logic in Athos's explanation, even if it didn't give him a way to end it.

Apparently reading the boy's frustration Athos added, "Way I see it, you let go of the guilt and that part of your dream goes away."

* * *

"Since when have you been so wise mon ami?" grinned Aramis as he and Porthos stood in the doorway, soft smiles on their faces as they took in the sight of their two friends.

"Always," retorted Athos without missing a beat, "If you weren't so busy combing that facial hair of yours you'd know that."

Aramis choked at the swordsman's rare display of jesting while Porthos let out a booming laugh and even D'Artagnan laughed lightly.

"Well it takes time to achieve perfection," smirked Aramis, taking the teasing jest in stride as he fondly stroked his beard.

Athos shook his head at his brother's actions before turning his attention to Porthos, "How long have you been there?" he asked, slightly worried they had heard the entire conversation that D'Artagnan had asked to be private.

"Arrived just in time to hear your snippet of wisdom for the whelp," shrugged Porthos as he settled himself into a chair. "Speaking of the whelp," grinned the larger man as he ignored the relieved look on both men's faces, "How'd 'e take the news?"

Athos shrugged, ignoring D'Artagnan's confused look, "I haven't told him yet, what happened with Treville?"

"What news?" asked D'Artagnan, though it was clear he had been ignored when Porthos spoke.

"Captain went off of Talbot and his friend, told them he had instructed the betting to stop when they had been confronted about it before." At Athos's dark look Porthos nodded, "I know. Anyway he's suspended them for the rest of the week and assigned them cleaning duty in the kitchens with Serge for a week when they're back."

Athos smirked; knowing all too well just how much Talbot and Gerald would detest kitchen duty. He was pulled from his musings when D'Artagnan asked again.

"What news?"

"Why don't you tell the pup 'Mis?" smirked Porthos, though Athos could tell something about the medic was worrying the larger man and whilst he was determined to find out what he would trust Porthos for now and wait for the man to confide in him.

Aramis blinked, a soft grin tugging at his lips, replacing the frown that had been there. "When we were visiting Corbett –"

"Who's fine by the way," added Porthos with a cheeky grin.

"- Moreau asked us to pass a message on to you," continued Aramis, blatantly ignoring his brother's interruption.

"A message?" asked D'Artagnan, fear and hope building within him as he waited for the message. There was, after all, only one thing Moreau would specifically ask to be passed onto him.

With a beaming grin on his face Aramis announced, "Jacques is waking up!"

* * *

D'Artagnan's face broke out into the brightest smile the trio had seen from him yet. "He is?"

Athos nodded though his own smile faded when he noticed D'Artagnan was apparently trying to move.

"D'Artagnan," sighed Athos, exasperation already filling his voice as he watched the boy's futile efforts, "What are you doing?"

D'Artagnan blinked, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to see Jacques."

Porthos snorted at the absurdity of it all before sending the boy an apologetic look when he frowned at him.

"D'Art you need to rest," stressed Aramis softly, his eyes worriedly watching the increasingly pained expression that was growing on the young man's face. "Jacques will understand if you wait a few more days."

"I'm going."

"D'Artagnan you can't even stand," reminded Athos as he too watched the expression on the Gascon's face with growing concern and worry.

"I'm fine," snapped D'Artagnan bitterly before he mustered what remained of his trademark stubbornness and forced his protesting body to move the way he wanted it to.

"Whelp maybe you should stop," said Porthos warily as they all watched him, each of them worried to intervene in case they made his injuries worse.

Unable to speak passed the pain in his body that was causing dark spots to dance across his vision and an all to familiar churning to start in his stomach, D'Artagnan settled on glaring weakly at the man before wincing as his feet touched to cold floor.

"Seriously whelp," implored Porthos as he rose from his chair, intent on stopping this before it went any further.

Unfortunately he hadn't anticipated D'Artagnan pushing through the pain enough nor actually having the energy to force his battered body up onto his feet.

Although it seemed like D'Artagnan wasn't ready for it to happen either as he was barely standing for more than a second or two before the pain became too much and his legs gave way, sending him crumpling to the ground.

Fortunately Porthos, even while healing, had good reflexes and was able to catch him and bring him to his chest before he could meet the ground.

" **D'Artagnan!** " exclaimed the musketeers, Aramis rushing to Porthos's side as the larger man, while still cradling the Gascon, absent-mindedly sat back on the chair he had been occupying only moments earlier.

For a few moments the musketeers were silent as Aramis checked over their young friend who was being held protectively clos to Porthos's chest.

"He's just passed out," announced Aramis, sighing in relief. "He should be okay with some rest."

"Stubborn boy," growled Porthos lightly as he looked down at the Gascon in his arms.

"You should rest too Porthos," said Athos softy as his eyes locked onto D'Artagnan's unconscious form, silently hoping that if the Gascon slept near Porthos then the alternative to his nightmare that he had been telling him about earlier wouldn't happen.

Porthos raised an eyebrow in confusion but willing agreed, feeling quite tired himself and a little unwilling to hand off his charge right now, not after the insinuations of his death that Talbot and Gerald had been betting on. So without another word the men got both their friends settled on the bed, Athos reclaiming his chair by D'Artagnan's side while Aramis made himself comfy on the pallet on the ground by the foot of the bed. Each content to rest until D'Artagnan woke up, at which time they would deal with his reckless behavior.


	101. The Weeks That Followed

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We're doing a bit of a time skip today, which will hopefully make sense once you get reading. We've got a fair amount of stuff happening today so I'm hoping I haven't rushed passed anything.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you're looking forward to the next story as I'm really looking forward to starting work on it. I'm not sure how long it'll take before I start publishing it but I'm also going to put up some oneshots in between finishing this one and publishing the next one. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I very much want to read it but I know if I do I have to make sure I have plenty of time because I'll no doubt end up rereading a bunch of your other stuff as well :D (they're just too addictive to stop reading at one!) Haha yeah you'd think they'd have more brains then that but clearly not :) Comforting Athos is always a great thing to write, lots of fun :D So I'm really glad you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I dunno... I bet Athos has his wise/insightful moments whilst drunk off his face as well :D ... maybe just not about any serious topics lol. Yeah D'Art's gonna be fine :D ... well until my next story comes out and I whump the hell out of him again :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I'm seriously loving the names you come up with for the "baddies" in this story, hopefully you'll continue to do so if you read my next story too, they're awesome! x I was going to have something different for the nightmare but that idea hit me at the last minute and worked so much better. Our boys were not impressed with him trying to move that's for sure :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I KNOW! I seriously can't believe this story is as long as it is, I mean we're at over 300k words now as well! D'Art may be stubborn but his stubborn moments tend to lead to cute scenes so hopefully we can let him off lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Don't worry Talbot and Gerald have to deal with dirty dishes and pots like servants for a bit now. Worry not our stubborn boy's nightmares are beginning to get better now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I was wondering when I'd hear from you again, thank you so much for taking time out of your holiday (which you're enjoying I hope?) to review my chapter :D Don't worry I wont keep you waiting too long for new stories once this one is over. I'm planning to have the first oneshot out... hopefully by tuesday/wednesday night as this story will be over very very soon :( I then have quite a tempting list of oneshot ideas to keep me busy while I work on the new story so I'm thinking I could probably get a one shot out a week while the longer story's being worked on. I'm not sure when the longer one will begin showing on here but I have a lot good feelings for this next one so it'll be worth the wait! (... i hope) Two of my oneshot ideas definitely don't include D'Art but I'll whump our other boys enough to make up for it and D'Arts in for a rough ride in my next long story so he could probably do with the break :) Treville's definitely relieved that the men are well on their way to recovery now, it's a huge weight from his shoulders that's for sure. I kinda figured that if anyone's stubborn enough to push their body well beyond it's injured limits to visit a friend... it would be our pup :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah good thing no one did hold me to that as chapter 40 was just as D'Art was being poisoned... god that was AGES ago! Yay I'm really glad you liked that chapter as I was quite proud of it... I dont think this one is as good but hopefully you'll enjoy it all the same. I so wanted Porthos or one of the inseparables to do something... hurtful to Talbot and Gerald but stupid Treville had to appear like the bloody responsible man he is and ruin it lol :D Though I am pleased you liked the grabbing throat bit :) I needed a brotherly Athos moment... it was calling me I couldn't resist! I'll admit I had the image of D'Art being cradled in Athos's arms that we had happen in a previous chapter in my head here when I wrote the Porthos bit but it was cute and flowed well so I went with it. I'm so happy you liked the cute moments we had as much as you seem to, they were easily my favourite part of the chapter to write so it makes my day to hear people liked them :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha Yeah that action definitely fits our lovely pup :D Glad you thought the nightmare bit made sense, I originally had something different in mind but that idea came to me as I was writing and it seemed to fit more (but i was a little worried) D'Art's definitely doing better, he still has ways to go but he's definitely getting there :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Hmmm is it evil of me to mention that while you were enjoying your virtual wine I was finishing off some actual wine? :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hopefully all the problems you seem to be having with the site will end now but thanks for taking the time to review even with them :D Unfortunately for our pup, our boys are amping up their protectiveness over him after that fall. I'm glad the change in his nightmare made sense and didn't seem completely bizarre like I worried it might :) While Talbot and Gerald weren't physically hurt in their confrontation with the inseparables theres nothing saying the other members of the regiment might... accidentally... knock into them while walking or accidentally trip them up or something :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter One Hundred and One: The Weeks That Followed  
**

After his actions that led to him passing out, Aramis and the others were extremely strict as to exactly how much D'Artagnan was allowed to push himself and his healing before one of them stepped in and forced pain draughts on him and forced him to rest.

Unfortunately for the frustrated Gascon, this meant that he was unable to leave the bed, let alone the room, to check on both Corbett, who he continued to worry over despite numerous reassurances, and Jacques, who was his closest friend outside of the inseparables.

One good thing that did come about however was that the inseparables refused to leave his side unless they had no other choice and their constant reassuring presence and essence of safety they brought ended up doing wonders for D'Artagnan's nightmares. They were only a few weeks into the Gascon's long recovery and they had yet to disappear completely, but they had calmed enough that the young man was now suffering only one or two a night instead of whenever he closed his eyes.

This then led to the executive decision, made two weeks after Jacques woke up, that D'Artagnan was well enough to return to Constance's home and resume lodging there under her supervision.

Before he returned to the Bonacieux residence however, D'Artagnan had insisted on being able to see the two injured men he had spent so much time worrying about…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"_ _I'm going," stated D'Artagnan determinedly as he tried to subtly disguise how much support he was taking from the wall to keep him upright. Aramis had only let him out of bed a few days previously and things like standing and moving still put an agonizing amount of strain on his healing body._

 _"_ _We know," nodded Aramis as he fussed over the boy, his hands twitching like he wanted nothing more than to push the young man back into the bed to rest some more._

 _D'Artagnan raised an eyebrow and gritted his teeth as he pushed himself off the wall to stand straighter, clearly having seen the medic's twitch and understood his un-acted upon intentions._

 _"_ _Alone."_

 _"_ _We're coming with you," argued Athos, quickly backed up by a nod from both other musketeers._

 _"_ _I'm talking to them alone," stated the Gascon, though it came out with a slight hiss as he spoke through gritted teeth, the pain beginning to get to him._

 _Aramis was about to insist the boy rest, they all knew how excited he was to speak to the injured men and even more so to return to Constance's home, but he couldn't push the worry from his mind._

 _"_ _We're just making sure you don't break your neck falling down the stairs whelp," reassured Porthos teasingly, "We've checked in on them both already so we'll leave you to talk alone."_

 _D'Artagnan looked liked he was going to protest, having endured more than enough mothering from all three men to last a lifetime, but seemed to realize that he wasn't going to win any arguments right now so accepted Porthos's words with a resigned huff before the quartet headed out._

* * *

 _It took some time to get to the infirmary and more then once D'Artagnan had been convinced the stairs were trying to kill him but he did get there and true to their words the inseparables merely pointed out the rooms he needed to visit before leaving him to it._

 _D'Artagnan knew he really needed to talk to Corbett but he couldn't push away the worry he had had for Jacques and before he knew it he was standing outside the young stable-hand's room._

 _"_ _You're aware I can read myself right?" said Jacques, his voice slightly weak as he attempted to smirk at the musketeer in the room with him._

 _"_ _Hey," cried the musketeer, a slightly affronted look on his face as he put down the book he had been reading aloud from._

 _"…_ _I think I liked you better when you were sleeping," huffed the man. The two of them bursting out laughing moments later._

 _"_ _D'Artagnan!" exclaimed Beaufort, having been the first one of the pair to notice the barely standing Gascon in the doorway. "Christ lad you look ready to fall over, come sit down."_

 _In far too much pain to complain D'Artagnan weakly smiled and accepted the offered chair, nodding his thanks when the musketeer stated he would leave the two to talk for a bit._

* * *

 _"_ _It's really good to see you awake Jacques," breathed D'Artagnan, his voice cracking slightly as he remembered how deathly pale his friend had been only weeks before. "How are you feeling?"_

 _Jacques shrugged, a weak smile tugging at his lips as he reached for one of D'Artagnan's hands, something the Gascon gave both eagerly and willingly. "Tired and sore but the doctor assures me that's normal and I'm healing well though from what I've heard that question could also be asked of you."_

 _"_ _We're quite a pair aren't we?" D'Artagnan chuckled weakly and Jacques shared in the laughter despite the pain it brought to both of them to jostle their injuries._

 _For the next few minutes the pair decided to ignore the fact that they were both injured and simply spoke of things like gossip they had heard last time they had been in town or had learnt since waking up. Jacques had released a particularly hearty laugh at the vivid description D'Artagnan gave of Talbot and Gerald being wacked by Serge's stirring spoon for not doing an acceptable job on the washing up._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," whispered D'Artagnan after a few minutes into their chat when he couldn't hold back from saying it any longer. Jacques looked a mixture of exhausted and confused so the Gascon wasted no time beating around the bush and launched into the speech he had spent the last week or so preparing._

 _"_ _I didn't… I really didn't mean to worry you or get you in any trouble when I left to follow Aramis and the Captain but I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. I didn't think of how it would affect anyone but myself but I know it did and I'm really sorry."_

 _Jacques smiled and used what little strength he had to squeeze his friend's hand. "Word is you saved Porthos when you found him, I say that makes any worry I felt worth it. Just… a little warning next time, please?"_

 _D'Artagnan practically sagged in relief at being forgiven and the pair returned to their earlier, lighthearted conversation for a few minutes more before Jacques began to doze off, at which point D'Artagnan decided it was time to visit Corbett._

* * *

 _Unlike his visit with Jacques, Corbett seemed to be expecting him as he was staring at the open doorway with nerves clear on his face while sitting alone in his room._

 _"_ _Corbett," nodded D'Artagnan with a small smile as he approached the chair by the man's bedside, letting out a relieved sigh as he sat down, the pain of his injuries dulling to a more manageable level when he wasn't on his feet._

 _Corbett noticed the sigh and couldn't stop the guilt that surged up inside him as his eyes took in the numerous bandages poking out from underneath the Gascon's clothing._

 _"_ _D-D'Artagnan," breathed the musketeer, cursing himself for his nerves as he spoke._

 _"_ _You're okay right?" asked D'Artagnan, effectively silencing whatever the musketeer had been about to say whilst simultaneously surprising him with the amount of concern in the young man's voice. "They told me you were find but… You_ _ **are**_ _okay aren't you?"_

 _"_ _Yeah kid," grinned Corbett, feeling warmth spreading through him at the boy's concern for his health. "Wont be returning to duty for a few more weeks but I've got my life thanks to you so I'll take the bed rest like a good boy."_

 _D'Artagnan blushed at the comment regarding his actions, though it did little to alleviate the guilt he felt. "I… I didn't really do anything, you still got hurt."_

 _"_ _D'Art I was hurt the second they jumped me in that alley. Out of the three of us I was the expendable one and they knew it. The_ _ **only**_ _reason they didn't kill me that day in the cell was because of you. You got tortured for my sake, almost died for my sake and what did I do?" spat Corbett, his words filling with self-deprecating anger the more he spoke. "I passed out! It was my job to protect you and I_ _ **failed.**_ _You almost died because I wasn't strong enough to protect either of us, so if anyone needs to apologize for anything it's me."_

 _D'Artagnan blinked in surprise, Porthos and the others had warned him of what Corbett might want to say, but he hadn't honestly thought the man's self-imposed guilt was affecting him as much as it seemed to be._

 _"_ _I don't blame you," stated the Gascon with more energy and strength then he was currently feeling. His words making Corbett stop his rant and turn to him with a completely shocked expression. "I'm alive, you're alive and I think we should just put the rest behind us, anything else and they win."_

 _"_ _You… You'd forgive me?" asked Corbett, his voice thick with disbelief, "Just like that?"_

 _D'Artagnan shrugged, instantly regretting it when it pulled at his injuries. "I can if you can forgive me."_

 _For a moment D'Artagnan was convinced Corbett was going to cry but before anything else could happen Moreau entered and ordered him to leave and get some rest, not missing the identical smiles the two men shared as D'Artagnan limped out of the room._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Since that day D'Artagnan had returned to the Bonacieux residence, spending a great deal of time alone, not that he mentioned this to his friends however; as Monsieur Bonacieux had to depart Paris for business and insisted his wife accompany him mere days after D'Artagnan returned to their residence.

Athos and the others shared worried looks whenever they were able to visit but with Aramis and Porthos back on light duty and Athos forbidden from leaving the garrison without someone there to accompany him with his leg still healing, the group's visits were not as frequent as they had liked.

That was why, a week after D'Artagnan left the garrison and three weeks after the collapse in Athos's rooms, the three musketeers were especially surprised to hear the familiar voice of their friend approaching the garrison.

"It was hardly their fault!" exclaimed the Gascon as he hurried as fast as he was able after the furious redheaded woman that was in the process of storming into the garrison.

"Ho ho," smirked Porthos as he watched the scene unfold, "trouble in paradise for our pup?"

"Must be," mused Aramis with a small, slightly strained smile. "I don't think our boy would be traipsing through Paris without a shirt or his bandages if everything was okay."

This caught the remainder of the trio's attention and none of them could stop the worry from building within them. Even when Aramis had been changing the Gascon's bandages D'Artagnan had refused to look at his healing wounds, the memory far too raw for him to handle without breaking down. So for him to be out in public with his healing scars on clear display for everyone to see, and they were drawing quite a bit of attention from the men in the garrison who had stopped to watch what was going on, something bad or serious must have happened.

"…Anyone else getting the feeling we're in trouble?" asked the medic with a tense smile as he noticed that Constance, in all her fury, was storming towards their table.

"CONSTANCE!" yelled D'Artagnan in exasperation, clearly whatever was happening had been going on for some time and the young Gascon had failed to stop it.

Constance, ignoring D'Artagnan's yells and attempts to catch up with her, stormed right up to the inseparables, who had all stood as she approached.

"My Lady," said Aramis, smiling his typical charming smile that the redhead was having none of.

Without saying a single word Constance slapped the now sufficiently stunned musketeer hard across the face.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME HOW BADLY HE WAS HURT!" screamed Constance as she glared at the three men. "He gets hurt and all anyone tells me is that he's healing and then I come home to find him riddled with scars and wounds!"

Both Porthos and Aramis smirked at her words, hearing what wasn't being said but only Porthos had the confidence to voice it.

"She walked in on you changing whelp?" grinned the larger man, bursting out laughing at the deep flush that grew on the Gascon's cheeks.

* * *

While Constance went off on a woefully unprepared Aramis, Athos and Porthos helped their now exhausted and hurting friend over to the table, passing him a bottle of wine once he was settled.

"He's **FINE** Constance!" exclaimed Aramis, finally getting a word in and momentarily silencing the furious woman's rant. Without missing a beat he lent to the side, gesturing wildly at the heavily breathing woman as he stared at D'Artagnan. "Tell her you're fine will you!"

"I've tried," sighed D'Artagnan, slouching slightly so his head rested on Athos's shoulder. The Bonacieux residence wasn't far from the garrison but as D'Artagnan was still healing and had been trying to move as quickly as possible to intercept Constance before she reached the garrison, he was now thoroughly exhausted and in quite a bit of pain.

His eyes were just drooping closed when a small vial entered his diminishing field of vision. Blinking away the exhaustion D'Artagnan saw a worried Aramis kneeling in front of him, clearly having noticed the pain on his face.

"It's supposed to be for Athos's leg but we all know he wont take it anyway so drink," instructed the medic as he passed the vial to his friend, ignoring the mock offended scowl being sent his way by Athos.

* * *

"… He's really fine?" asked Constance, her voice small and full of worry as she watched her lodger close his eyes, lean back into Athos's side, something she noticed the typically morose swordsman didn't seem to mind, and sigh in relief as the pain draught started to take effect.

"He's still got a long way to go to be completely healed but given the severity of his wounds he's doing very well," informed Aramis with a smile. The expression growing fonder as he watched Athos shift slightly so that D'Artagnan, who was leaning heavily against him, wouldn't fall off the bench should he actually fall asleep.

"And if you need more reassurances, ask the whelp," grinned Porthos as he nodded to the apparently dozing boy.

"…Thought you didn't believe me when I said I'm fine though?" teased D'Artagnan lightly, his words slurring ever so slightly in his exhaustion.

"If you didn't insist on hiding injuries from us or downplaying the ones you clearly have we would believe you," stated Athos with a smirk as he noticed the overly dramatic pout on his protégé's lips.

"D'Artagnan?" asked Constance hesitantly, she had rushed out without even listening to him earlier when she had spotted the numerous scars marring his skin, having accidently caught him in the middle of changing when she entered his room that morning to check in on him.

Keeping his eyes closed D'Artagnan offered up a small smile, "I slept over six hours without a nightmare last night and managed to rush all the way here without collapsing in the middle of the street. Oh and I can finally hold my sword again, so yeah, I'd say I'm good."


	102. Moving Forward

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **God this took ages to write! Sorry it wasn't up yesterday but given what chapter this is I needed it to be perfect and it just wasnt so I needed the extra day. Also I'm hoping that as this is quite possibly the longest chapter for this story that it will help you all forgive me for keeping you waiting another day :)  
**

 **Well my friends the end has finally arrived. I can't thank you all enough for sticking with me for 102 chapters! The constant reviews and support have made this such fun to write and I absolutely can't thank you enough!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Ha! Yeah you'd think she'd have realized that, clearly she wasn't thinking properly. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the final chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Worry not Athos will be addressing the whole sword thing today :) I'm glad you enjoyed the chats with both Corbett and Jacques, they were long overdue but I really enjoyed writing them :) Poor Aramis is definitely Constance's usual target that's for sure :D Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the final chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you thought so, I was a bit nervous as I know I've rushed things healing wise before :) Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the final chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - :D I couldn't resist it! Glad you seemed to like it. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the final chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Worry not, our lovely Aramis is safe from Constance's slap-worthy wrath right now :) Glad you liked the talks with both Corbett and Jacques, I was a little nervous how they would come across but I really enjoyed writing them. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the final chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's doing a lot better now, especially in the latter half of today's chapter. We'll be checking in on Issac today as well, don't worry I haven't forgotten him :) Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the final chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I'm so glad you've enjoyed reading it so much :) Your daily reviews have definitely made writing this story a lot more fun as you always have such lovely things to say, thank you so much for that :D Haha I couldn't resist the Constance slap and argument so I'm really glad you liked it :D Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the final chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah, they'll probably rethink lying to Constance in the future after that lol :) Luckily for our lovely medic he's safe from any more slaps from her now (for the last bit of this story at least). I'm always a bit worried about writing Constance so I'm really glad you liked how I wrote her. Aramis and the others are doing okay now. I've realized I've kinda skipped passed it a bit, hopefully it doesn't ruin the ending of the story though :S Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the final chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - How odd the links haven't been working :( Though I'm glad they seem to be fine now and thanks for taking the time to review. Yep, our lovely Athos is far too stubborn to take pain meds unless forced upon him :) Glad you liked Constance, I always get a bit worried writing her so I'm glad you liked how she came across. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the final chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you're having fun on your holiday and thanks again for taking the time to review :) I loved bringing D'Art and Jacques back together again, although I much prefer their interactions here in this chapter instead :D Haha! Yeah I get what you're saying about Constance, she annoys me too some times, which is why I very much doubt I'll write a story where she plays a vital role... I can handle the odd appearance but anything more than that is a bit too much for me I think lol. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the final chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Yep our boys are all well on their way to being better *throws confetti and cheers* I couldn't resist the Constance slap so I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the final chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the final chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - D'Art's nightmares are definitely improving and are practically gone by the end of today :) Our lovely pup was getting a bit annoyed at all the mothering that's for sure but trust the lovely Porthos to come to the rescue :D I do quite enjoy when I end up remembering and referencing things people seem to have forgotten :D ... though considering that particular bit was AGES ago and there have been at least 70 chapters since them I think it's more than understandable that you forgot lol. Damn! That was such a good line I really regret not thinking of that now *pouts* I'm glad you liked the slap/argument without it though. I couldn't resist the slap once the idea was in my head :) I loved writing the brotherly interaction between Athos and D'Art in that chapter, the image of it all was just too cute. Today's chapter is indeed the last and I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you so much for your continued support throughout this story. Your daily reviews made this so much more fun to write and never failed to cheer me up when I was frustrated with writers block so THANK YOU! Enjoy the final chapter! x

 **I can't thank you all enough for the continued support throughout this story but I'll try anyways ;D**

 **Many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter One Hundred and Two: Moving Forward  
**

"Argh!" cried D'Artagnan as he dropped his sword onto the ground, his hand shaking terribly as he tried to breathe through the pain that shot through him.

"D'Art!' exclaimed Aramis as he and Porthos rushed into the garrison. The pair had been on a simple letter delivery job to one of the blacksmiths that serviced the garrison, both still on light duty while the rest of their injuries healed, and had just been entering the garrison when they heard D'Artagnan's cry of pain.

Without even thinking both men had rushed to the boy's side and although Aramis's attention had been instantly taken by D'Artagnan as he fretted over him, Porthos noticed Athos leaning against a nearby table, his own blade resting upon it. The larger man raised an eyebrow in silent question but Athos refused to look up from where he was staring at D'Artagnan.

"What were you thinking!" exclaimed Aramis as he forced D'Artagnan to sit down so he could check over his wounds.

"Ask him," snapped D'Artagnan bitterly as he gestured to Athos with his other hand. Part of him regretted the bite his words had but the pain was overriding that particular part of him right then. "This was his idea."

Aramis blinked and turned to his brother, shocked that Athos would suggest anything that would have put the Gascon's recovery at risk. "Athos?"

"Proving a point," stated the swordsman by way of explanation, his lips quirking into a smirk as he saw the look D'Artagnan was sending his way.

"Which was?"

"That D'Artagnan is not as 'good' as he would like us to think," shrugged Athos, referencing the conversation the group had had a few days ago when Constance stormed into the garrison.

"Hey!" pouted D'Artagnan, his mood improving as the pain began to dull, "I didn't lie."

Athos sent him a stern yet somehow still kind look. "You said you could handle your sword," he pointed out, nodding at the fallen blade, "Today disproves that."

D'Artagnan smirked, surprising the trio with his reaction to Athos words, but it was what he said next that had both Aramis and Porthos bursting out with laughter.

"No," smirked the Gascon, the cheeky look in his eyes instantly putting Athos on guard. "I said I could **hold** it, which I can. I never said I could handle it."

"Ha!" laughed Porthos as he took in the look on Athos's face, "told ya the whelp was fine 'Mis," grinned the man; referencing the brief but serious conversation they had had on the way back from the blacksmith's.

"Yes, yes," dismissed Aramis as he resumed his examination of his friend, "You were right, Athos was wrong and D'Artagnan here," he said, emphasizing the boy's name with a prod on one of his healing scars, which had the Gascon wincing. "Is an idiot for doing something he knew he wasn't ready for. Can we move on now?"

"That's cold 'Mis," sulked Porthos dramatically, his hand coming up to rest against his chest, "You wound me."

"Keep distracting me and I will," responded Aramis snarkily, though the smile tugging at his lips said otherwise.

Porthos was about to say something, enjoying bantering with his brother far to much to stop, despite the man's clear intentions to focus on other things, but just as he opened his mouth to retort a voice from the gates caught their attention.

* * *

"What are **you** doing here?"

The men turned their attention to the gate and were surprised to see a shamefaced, yet determined Durand entering the garrison. The man said something quietly to Blaise, who was on watch duty, before heading towards the inseparable's table.

"Durand," nodded Aramis tersely, his words coming from gritted teeth as the memory of Athos being shot played out in his mind.

Durand nodded in response before turning to face Athos, who was watching the musketeer with an expressionless mask on his face.

"I was hoping I could have a word?" he asked, nerves apparent despite his obvious attempts to both calm and hide them.

"Privately?" enquired Athos, his mask never slipping as he stared the man down, only for a brief flicker of surprise to sneak through when Durand shook his head.

"I would rather do it here, providing you have no objections?"

Curious Athos nodded and sat down, indicating with a raised eyebrow that Durand should start talking.

Durand took a deep breath, his eyes closing for a moment while he composed himself. Part of him was already regretting not taking this somewhere private but then he forced himself to remember why he had wanted to have it done in public in the first place. Talking about this in public made it harder and as such would show just how willing he would be to take and endure what ever reactions the men in front of him, though particularly Athos, would show.

"I need to apologize," stated Durand, ensuring his voice was loud enough to be heard by the men he had no doubt were listening in. It was one of the reasons he had decided to come now as this was the time where the garrison was at its busiest, another attempt to hopefully try to show Athos and the others how serious he was.

"I… I've had a lot of time to think during the last month of what happened. I'll admit, at first I was adamant that what happened to you was no fault of mine… The deserting of my post and the drinking? Those I could take responsibility for, but your shooting? That was something I was adamant wasn't my fault."

Porthos snorted, "Thought this was supposed to be an apology?"

Durand wanted to glare at the interruption but wisely held back, pushing the annoyed tone from his voice as he responded. "Past tense Porthos… As I said, I've had a lot of time to think."

Athos raised an eyebrow, "and?"

Durand took another deep breath; this is where it could all go horribly wrong. "And while I stand by what I said about not know she would fire the pistol," another snort from Porthos that Durand wisely ignored as he continued to speak. "I do however accept that I should have seen that as a possible outcome when I drunkenly ran my mouth about –" at this he sent an apologetic look to Aramis, "- things that I had absolutely no business talking about."

Aramis's hard expression softened slightly at the sincerity he heard in Durand's voice and the guilt he saw in his eyes, though before he could comment on it the musketeer was continuing.

"You almost lost your life, your friends almost lost a brother and the regiment nearly lost a damn good lieutenant, all because I was too deep in my cups and lacked any sense of decency."

"No arguments there," muttered Porthos, only to grunt in pain, as Aramis not so discretely elbowed him in the stomach.

"I know a simple apology can't undo the damage I've done and I also know that most of the regiment, including the Captain himself, want nothing more than for me to lose my commission…" with a sigh Durand rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I haven't touched a drop of alcohol since my suspension and am willing to do whatever it takes to make this right, even… even if it means giving up my commission… Just tell me what to do."

Silence fell over the garrison as all eyes turned to Athos, none of the musketeers even trying to hide the fact they had been eavesdropping in on the conversation. Everyone was eager to hear what Athos would decide, having all come to a collective, yet silent agreement to follow through on whatever their lieutenant decided.

Slightly shocked by the emotion that had been present in Durand's voice as he spoke Athos shared a subtle look with his friends. Aramis's looked uneasy but a lot more willing to forgive then he had been minutes earlier. Porthos was tense and looked like he very much wanted to punch Durand for what he did but judging by the smirk on his face he was remembering when he did exactly that. D'Artagnan's expression was a surprising one as his was the most neutral of the three, though he did raise an eyebrow when he caught Athos looking, clearly attempting to tell the man it was **his** decision.

"Do you still want your commission?" Athos asked, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with this conversation. "Even knowing what will come from keeping it?"

Without a second of hesitation Durand nodded, "Aye, I do… But like I said if you deem my commission to be the price I must pay for my actions then I will honor that without complaint."

"You'll have to work hard to earn back their trust," remarked Athos as he nodded to the blatantly eavesdropping men.

Durand shrugged, a small hopeful smile tugging at his lips, "Always good to have a goal."

"It would be a shame for the regiment to lose your skills… Keep your commission but don't think our trust in you will come easily."

Durand grinned brightly, a string of thank you's flying from his mouth before Athos dismissed him and he left to find Treville.

"It's not going to be easy for him," remarked Aramis absently as he stared after the man who had just fought for his commission.

Athos shrugged, picking up a bottle of wine that was sitting on the table, taking a long drink before speaking. "If his intentions are true he'll be fine."

The swordsman knew, as did nearly everyone else in the regiment, that the path to Durand's redemption, both in his own eyes and in the eyes of those he served with, would be a long and hard one so no one was overly surprised when it ended up taking over a year and a serious injury for the trust he had been regaining to solidify.

* * *

The inseparables, along with a few other members of the regiment, had been assigned guard duty at the palace that day; the King was throwing a large garden party for the Queen's birthday and a nervous Treville, who had heard whispers of an assassination plot against the celebrating royals, had increased security.

This soon turned out to be a wise move on the Captain's part as a few hours into the party a shot was fired, barely missing the King who had managed to duck in time thanks to the shout of alarm from Athos.

The failure of his shot seemed to spur the assassin on as the cloaked man jumped from his hiding spot and ran at the terrified King, sword drawn and ready to strike.

However what none of the men were ready for was a second assassin. With Athos focused on the first man the remaining musketeers quickly moved to get the royals and their panicking guests into the safety of the palace, because of this they all missed the gleam of another musket that was aimed at Athos's unprotected back.

Durand, who had turned to check all the guests had moved, spotted the gleam and moved, without thinking, to push the lieutenant to the ground just as the shot was fired.

Stunned by what happened but motivated by duty Athos wasted no time in quickly dispatching the man he had been fighting while Aramis, who had been returning with the other inseparables, made quick work of the other assassin.

It was only after things had calmed down slightly that Athos realized Durand had not moved since he pushed him to the ground. Panic had welled up inside the swordsman then as he rushed to the fallen man's side with a shout to Aramis as he moved.

After a quick inspection it became clear that Durand had taken a musket ball to his side during his attempt to save Athos and he was losing a lot of blood. Things moved quickly after that as they rushed to try to save Durand's life.

Fortunately the wound remained clear from infection and after a long few weeks spent in the infirmary Durand was eventually cleared to return back for light duty. Upon his return Durand then noticed the respect gleaming in his comrades eyes, each of them having heard what he had done to save their lieutenant.

* * *

Treville watched, from the balcony by his office, as his men celebrated in the speedy recovery of Durand's health, the man now once again completely one of them after proving his previous words to be true and his heart honorable. Treville couldn't help, nor did he want to stop, the fond smile that tugged at his lips as he watched his men.

Porthos and Aramis were attempting to pull Durand into mediating a drinking game the pair was trying to set up knowing that, as one of the only members of the regiment that didn't drink, Durand would be a smart choice for the role.

Both Blaise and Alain were curious about the game and found themselves quickly moving to the trio's side, despite the teasing banter that effortlessly flowed from the two regarding their ages and whether it was 'appropriate' for the other to be playing given how young/old they were.

Porthos laughed heartily at the banter and wasted absolutely no time in pulling the closer of the two, which in this case happened to be Alain, towards the table, sharing a smirk with the younger man as he handed him a full tankard.

Henri, who had returned to the garrison only moments earlier with Reynard and Corbett, loudly scolded his friend for even thinking of starting without them, quickly pulling Corbett to the table with him, ignoring the shaking head of Reynard who moved to greet Beaufort before making his way up to Treville to give his report on their mission.

Athos, D'Artagnan and Jacques were watching the proceedings with varying obvious levels of mirth. D'Artagnan had been granted his commission from the King only a few months ago and along with being almost ridiculously protective of his pauldron, he was also extremely eager to talk about his missions with anyone who would listen.

Fortunately for the exuberant Gascon, Jacques was always a willing and eager listener to the man's stories and so while they watched Porthos and Aramis organize the game, D'Artagnan regaled the teen with the tale of the group's latest mission.

Athos couldn't help but shake his head at his protégé's exuberance but there was also clear pride whenever he looked at the younger man. D'Artagnan had come a long way since the torture he had endured at Marcel and his men's hands. For months after the ordeal the Gascon struggled with both sleep and with looking at his scars. Even when he was healthy enough to begin training again the younger man still refused to remove his shirt, not wanting for his numerous scars to be seen by anyone.

Since earning his commission however it seemed like the Gascon's confidence had greatly improved as he began to not look so disgusted if he caught a glimpse of one of his scars and had eventually, much to their relief given the outrageous heat bearing down on them, gotten used to training without wearing a shirt that completely covered his arms.

* * *

Despite feeling a great amount of contentment at seeing all of his men relaxed and healthy, Treville knew his greatest relief came from a pair of men sitting at nearby table, quietly taking bets between them as to which musketeer would win the drinking game that seemed to have somehow pulled in even more members of the regiment.

Issac's recovery had been a source of huge worry for the Captain, as for a while it seemed like he was going to lose an incredibly talented soldier and fine man. Issac's health had, at one point, taken a dangerous turn when his slowly healing wound began showing signs of an infection his body was too weak to fight for long.

Thankfully the infection had been noticed very early on, thanks to some over protective mothering on Favier's part. Once it was noticed both Favier and Moreau worked tirelessly to ensure it would get no worse and because of their efforts the infection was contained and treated before it could do any significant damage, though it did result in a few very tense days for the regiment as they waited for news of their friend.

Treville smiled as he watched the two men laugh brightly as they encouraged the men not participating in the drinking game to place their bets on who would win. Hearing the laughter of his men Treville couldn't help but be reminded of the joy that had filled his heart the day Issac had finally woken up.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Treville sighed as he signed yet another piece of paperwork. The mountain on his desk seemed endless and it was keeping him from his sleep, as whenever he thought he was done, something else seemed to appear that needed his attention._

 _Fortunately this seemingly endless supply of work meant that he couldn't let his attentions drift to Issac, the only remaining musketeer that had not yet woken from the ordeal at Marcel's safe house._

 _Moreau had informed him several day's ago about the infection that had begun to set in on the musketeer's healing wound and now the entire regiment was waited with bated breath for any news. Moreau seemed confident that they had the infection under control and had caught it before it could do any serious damage to the already weak musketeer._

 _With another sigh Treville cursed under his breath. He knew that now his thoughts_ _ **had**_ _gone to his injured soldier that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his work until he had checked up on the man._

 _It was early evening when he entered the musketeer's room in the infirmary and Treville couldn't stop the sad smile that tugged at his lips at the sight of Favier curled up in a chair by Issac's bedside, one of his hands tightly holding onto his friends._

 _Quietly so he didn't wake the sleeping man the Captain took the chair on the opposite side of the bed, having decided to sit with the man for a few minutes to assure himself that the musketeer was still alive before returning to his mountain of work._

 _He was just about to leave when a soft groan caught his immediate attention._

* * *

 _"_ _Issac?" he whispered softly, his voice full of hope as he searched the man's face for any sign that he was waking up._

 _"…_ _C'pt'n?" came a tired and barely audible reply but for the Captain it was like a weight had been lifted off of his chest._

 _"_ _Aye," nodded Treville softly even though he knew Issac couldn't see as he still had his eyes closed. "You're in the infirmary, you were shot thanks to a trap Marcel and his men had set up in their safe house."_

 _Recognition flickered across Issac's face as he forced his exhausted eyes to open, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he noticed Favier sleeping beside him, though the smile faded to worry as he returned his attention to the Captain._

 _"…_ _P'thos? The others?" he asked worriedly having remembered why he had been in the house in the first place._

 _"_ _Injured but recovering well," assured Treville, "They will be relieved to hear you are awake, as will the rest of the regiment I expect, they've been eagerly waiting for news for a while now. Though… I doubt Favier will be pleased if they know before him, he hasn't left your side for more than a few minutes since you were brought back here."_

 _Issac's smile grew at this and he couldn't resist being the one to wake up his friend. With what remained of his strength he gently squeezed the hand that was holding Favier's, watching with growing amusement as his friend struggled to shrug off the remnants of sleep to work out why he had woken up._

 _Sensing what was coming was a private moment Treville smiled at the man before exiting the room, returning to his paperwork with renewed vigor now his men had all woken up._

* * *

 _"…_ _Hey Fav," smiled Issac tiredly, wincing at the pain that shot through him as Favier, in his excitement at seeing him awake, practically pounced on him, quickly engulfing him into a tight embrace._

 _"_ _Sorry," breathed Favier once he realized what he had done, though even as he apologized the smile refused to leave his face and Issac found himself not minding the pain given his friend's obvious joy._

 _"_ _Don't," scowled Favier, though Issac could see he was fighting the grin that wanted to return. "Don't you_ _ **dare**_ _do that to me again Is. I thought I'd lost you!"_

 _As he spoke Issac noticed the tears welling up in his brother's eyes and his heart clenched at the obvious pain his injury had caused his dearest friend. Biting back a whimper of pain the injured musketeer forced his weak body to move so he could pull his now ranting friend into another embrace, whispering soft apologies into the man's ears while Favier cried, releasing the worry that had been building up inside him for weeks._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

"Captain!" called Porthos joyfully, pulling Treville from his musings. When the Captain looked down at the man he couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face.

"You joining us?" Porthos asked with a smirk.

Treville shook his head, "I have a meeting with the King," he informed them as he began walking down the steps to the courtyard, "Though I would appreciate it if not all my men are hung over in the morning."

Porthos and the others laughed, though Treville was almost certain he heard a whispered _"no promises"_ as he left.

Shaking his head at his men Treville left the garrison, feeling relaxed for once now that all his men were recovered and unified.

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Congrats Jacques," grinned D'Artagnan brightly as he took in what was now adorning his young friend's shoulder.

Jacques eyes filled with pride as he smiled back at his friend with equal measure. It had been a long and hard five years, not just for him but also for the entire regiment but the results, on his part at least, were well worth every second of it.

"Although," smirked Porthos as he flung an arm around D'Artagnan's shoulders, sharing a mischievous look with his brother, "It looks a bit new don't ya think?"

"Definitely," smirked Aramis, who threw his arm around D'Artagnan's other shoulder, the three of them bursting out laughing at the horrified look on Jacques face, as he seemed to understand what they were talking about.

"Don't you dare," protested the younger man, his hand coming up to cradle his shoulder protectively as he glared at the laughing men.

Aramis pouted, "You've got to break it in at some point."

Jacques turned his glare onto the now smirking medic, "You'll ruin it, don't touch it!"

"Ha!" laughed Porthos as he clapped D'Artagnan hard on the back, "Think you rubbed off on him whelp, he's acting like you did."

Scowling D'Artagnan elbowed his friend in the stomach, "Like you weren't protective of yours when you got it."

Before Porthos could respond, and before Aramis could complete his attempted theft of the item in question, Athos's voice caught their attention.

"Do I even want to know?" sighed the musketeer, his eyes full of fond amusement as he watched his brothers interacting with the younger man, who had instantly straightened upon his arrival.

"It's too new 'Thos," explained D'Artagnan with a smile as he pointed the Jacques's shoulder, the group laughing again as Jacques raised a hand to protectively cover it.

Unable to resist the smirk that grew on his face Athos shook his head at his brothers. "It'll get broken in soon enough, leave him alone we've got work to do."

With a sigh and overly dramatic pouts the remaining three inseparables turned to follow their friend. Only for Athos to pause and look over his shoulder at the still grinning Jacques, smiling softly at the boy he nodded at his shoulder. "Congratulations Jacques, you've earned that."

At his words Jacques practically beamed with pride, his eyes unable to resist glancing at the pauldron now sitting proudly on his shoulder. "… Thanks Captain."


End file.
